De retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour
by Dame Marianne
Summary: Moriarty est de retour. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'a pas prévu que le MI-5 décide de travailler avec Sherlock Holmes pour le traquer, ni que ce dernier soit une réincarnation de Smaug, ni qu'il ait une cousine spécialiste des infiltrations informatiques qui était un hobbit dans une vie antérieure, ni que l'agent travaillant avec le détective ait été le roi déchu Thorin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

 **Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, même si je n'ai pas terminé** ** _Dessine-moi comme une de tes françaises_** **et** ** _L'esprit de la montagne_** **. Mais cette idée m'est venue après avoir revu pour la troisième ou quatrième fois** ** _Sherlock_** **et après avoir commencé** ** _Da Vinci's demons._** **Depuis que j'ai dix ans, j'adore Léonard de Vinci pour ses tableaux et surtout pour ses inventions. Alors qu'on fasse une série dessus, je ne pouvais pas la manquer.**

 **Bref pour vous dire que cette histoire va faire la part belle à l'inventivité de nos héros favoris: Sherlock (Smaug car un sherlock en manque ressemble beaucoup à un Smaug à qui on aurait pris une pièce d'or), Bilbo et Thorin.**

 **Tout le monde est humain, je vous laisse trouver qui est qui^^**

 **Partie I**

 **Se retrouver**

 **Chapitre 1**

En ce mois de décembre, la neige tombait doucement au 221 b Baker Street, comme sur le reste de la capitale anglaise. Sherlock Holmes vivait désormais seul dans le célèbre logement depuis que le docteur Watson avait rencontré et épousé Mary Morstan. Aujourd'hui aurait pu être pour lui, une nouvelle journée d'ennui si les parents Watson ne lui avaient pas confié leur petite Charlotte âgée de trois ans. Même si Mrs Hudson passait régulièrement voir si tout allait bien, on pouvait faire confiance au détective pour s'occuper de sa filleule. Il n'y avait jamais eu de problème et s'il rencontrait une difficulté, il n'hésitait pas à faire appel à sa logeuse ou à Molly Hooper. Depuis qu'elle l'avait giflé pour avoir pris de la drogue (et pour l'empêcher de mourir dans son palais mental), Sherlock Holmes estimait davantage encore la jeune pathologiste qui était l'un de ses rares amis. La première fois qu'il avait gardé sa filleule, elle était immédiatement venue l'aider et lui montrer comment s'y prendre avec un bébé de quinze mois. Sa présence avait grandement rassuré John et Mary. Il arrivait parfois que Molly passe désormais la soirée au 221b Baker Street.

Charlotte et Sherlock jouaient tranquillement au docteur Maboule, le jeu préféré de Sherlock après les énigmes et les échecs (le nombre de fois où il avait battu son frère aîné devait certainement influencer sa préférence.) quand son portable émit une petite sonnerie. Il laissa Charlotte gagner pour pouvoir lire le message:

" _De retour...pour te jouer un mauvais tour!_

 _B "_

Sherlock était loin d'être expansif. Alors quand il sauta de joie, Charlotte qui, décidément selon ses parents, ressemblaient de plus en plus à son parrain demanda:

"On va quéquéter, oncle She'lock? C'est un 9 ou un 10?"

Sherlock ne s'était jamais inquiéter de savoir si emmener sa filleule dès ses premiers mois sur des scènes de meurtre pouvaient avoir des répercussions sur son développement. Les seuls à avoir pensé à cette broutille avaient été Mary et John (parents trop inquiets), Mrs Hudson (vieille chouette réactionnaire) Gavin...euh Greg (flic coincé qui avait des vues sur sa nouvelle collègue), Mycroft (le gouvernement britannique avait repris quatre kilos depuis la Toussaint) et Molly (toujours pathologiste, mais moins timide, très douée pour calmer les pleurs d'enfants, intelligence supérieure à la moyenne, décodeur des sentiments des clients et...franchement agréable à regarder ces derniers temps). Ils lui avaient passé un monumental savon (Molly avait même décrété qu'il ne méritait même pas qu'elle le gifle et l'avait ignoré pendant un mois. Cela avait été étrangement difficile à supporter. Comment pouvait-il s'occuper s'il n'avait plus de cadavres et de Molly sur lesquels faire des expériences. De genre différent bien sûr!). Il avait alors juré de ne pas l'emmener voir un cadavre avant ses seize ans. (Après, il était persuadé que ce serait elle qui le supplierait pour aller à la morgue. Il avait hâte de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il fallait savoir pour être un bon détective. Avec elle et Wiggins, il aurait un réseau de renseignements et d'enquêtes plus performant que le MI-5.). Pour l'instant, il trouvait normal qu'une petite fille de trois ans s'intéresse à ses enquêtes. Après tout, c'était un jeu comme un autre.

Il se pencha pour lui ébouriffer ses cheveux blonds.

"Nope. Mais tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un de mieux qu'une enquête."

"Oh! Le père Noël?"

"Charlotte, je t'ai déjà dit que le Père Noël n'ex... ne peut pas encore quitter la Laponie. Rudolph est encore trop fatigué."

Il s'était souvenu à temps du muffin que Molly lui avait fait avaler de force quand il avait failli gâcher le rêve de la petite. Molly faisait les meilleurs muffins de Londres (c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait manger pendant ses enquêtes sans que cela ne gêne sa réflexion. Elle les faisait allégés dans ces cas-là.) et avait une sacré droite. C'était la première information qui surgissait de la pièce Molly Hooper dans son palais mental.

Il prit sa filleule dans ses bras pour la ramener dans la cuisine vierge de toute expérience trop dangereuse pour une petite exploratrice de trois ans.

"C'est qui alors?" demanda l'enfant curieuse

"Une femme de mon âge qui aura plein de choses extraordinaires à raconter."

"Alors, c'est une menteuse ? Louisa, la méchante a dit que William était un menteur parce qu'il racontait à tout le monde les vacances avec son papa et sa maman au soleil. Et Louisa a dit qu'il était un menteur quand il a raconté qu'il était monté sur le dos d'un dauphin, parce que c'était trop extraordinaire alors que Louisa dit tout le temps que William, il a pas d'argent pour aller dans le plus grand magasin de jouets de Londres. Mais moi, je sais que William, il va tout les mois à Saint Bart et Tante Molly dit que c'est le meilleur hôpital qui soit. Alors s'il peut aller dans le meilleur hôpital, il peut aller en super vacances." débita Charlotte

Sherlock s'était montré très intéressé par ce que sa filleule lui avait dit. Il connaissait tout de ses camarades de classe et savait grâce à la photo de classe que Louisa Ascott était issue d'une grande famille anglaise, que ses parents étaient en instance de divorce parce que monsieur le père avait eu une minuscule aventure avec sa babysitter. (Une discussion avec John l'avait convaincu de ne pas révéler cette information à Charlotte.) et que c'était tout à fait le genre de peste riche qu'on trouvait dans chaque bonne école. Il avait montré à Charlotte comment répondre à cette gamine si jamais elle venait à avoir la mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à elle. Depuis Charlotte était le chef de file de la résistance à la tyrannie de Louisa. Quant à William, Sherlock n'avait pas révélé à sa filleule qu'il devait avoir une pathologie assez grave pour aller si souvent à l'hôpital et bénéficier de tels avantages alors que les moyens de la famille étaient plutôt modestes.

"La personne que tu vas rencontrer, Charlotte est loin d'être une menteuse. C'est ma cousine et elle fait un métier qui lui permet de voyager tout autour du monde pour en rapporter plein d'aventures."

"Waouh! Elle s'appelle comment? C'est quoi son métier? Est-ce qu'elle aussi elle peut deviner plein de trucs rien qu'en regardant les gens."

"Disons qu'elle est journaliste. Elle ne sait pas deviner ce que cache les gens en les regardant, mais elle découvre quand même des secrets et des trésors. Et elle s'appelle Béatrice. Et si tu es gentille et polie, elle te laissera l'appeler par son nom de code."

"Super! Comme les espions!" s'enthousiasma Charlotte

"Non, comme les pirates. Quand nous étions petits, on jouait toujours aux pirates ou au dragon et aux chevaliers."

"On pourra y jouer, oncle She'lock ?!" s'écria Charlotte en tapant dans ses mains d'enthousiasme.

"On demandera à Béatrice si elle veut. En attendant qu'elle arrive, tu vas chercher Mrs Hudson pour lui demander si elle peut nous faire un goûter et moi je range un peu la cuisine."

"Oncle She'lock?" demanda la petite fille avec un air de conspirateur hautement comique

"Ouep?"

"Je vais faire ma malheureuse pour que Mrs Hudson nous fasse ses cookies aux chamallows et à la fraise." souffla-t-elle avant de gambader vers la porte de l'appartement.

"Tu es un génie Charlotte! Fais attention dans les escaliers. Ne cours pas et ne lâche pas la rambarde."

"Oui. Oncle She'lock."

 **A suivre.**

 **Les éléments provenant du hobbit arrivent à partir du second chapitre. Ça vous a plu? Vous en redemandez?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à toi Aliena Wyvern. Je me sens vraiment honorée de ton attention pour mes histoires.**

 **Chapitre 1**

Béatrice Sterford

Béatrice Sterford rangea son portable dans son sac à main. D'ici cinq minutes, elle serait arrivée devant le numéro où logeait son cousin. Elle ne doutait pas que leurs retrouvailles soient spéciales. Elles l'avaient toujours été depuis qu'ils étaient en âge de se souvenir de cette vie comme de l'autre. Ils avaient l'habitude de s'isoler pour discuter de leurs souvenirs quand ils étaient dragon et hobbit. C'était Sherlock qui avait le plus souffert de ses souvenirs de puissance, de trésor, de feu et de mort quand elle n'avait que le chagrin du souvenir d'un ami cher mort dans ses bras après une sanglante bataille.

Béatrice soupira: encore aujourd'hui, elle était hantée par l'ombre de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. Ce n'était qu'un nom dans ses souvenirs flous. Sherlock lui avait dit qui il était, mais sa mémoire continuait de lui faire défaut: son visage, leur relation tout restait vague. Elle savait juste qu'il était mort et que cela lui faisait mal encore aujourd'hui. Elle ne le reverrait jamais mais la vie même qu'elle menait était guidée par la soif d'aventure qu'il avait su provoqué chez elle le ramenait sans cesse à ses pensées, provoquant toujours plus d'interrogations auxquelles elle ne pouvait répondre. Pas étonnant qu'à bientôt trente ans, elle soit toujours célibataire, au grand désespoir de ses parents.

Elle appuya sa joue contre la vitre froide du taxi et frissonna. Elle revenait tout juste d'Australie et la différence de température ne cessait de la faire grelotter. Son dernier article avait été attendu avec impatience par plusieurs journaux britanniques et étrangers. Il fallait un certain culot pour dénoncer publiquement le premier ministre australien de corruption et encore plus pour mettre à la vue de tous toutes les preuves alléguant ce qu'elle avançait. Elle était contente de retrouver la mère-patrie après avoir essuyé de peu un accident de la route tombant trop à propos pour être un hasard. Béatrice, Bilbo comme l'appelait dans ses bons jours Sherlock, allait se faire oublier quelques temps. Du moins, si Sherlock n'était pas sur une affaire et si le gouvernement britannique, alias Mycroft, ne venait pas la réprimander d'avoir mis le feu à un de leur homme de paille. Dans ce cas, Mycroft serait content d'apprendre qu'elle avait épargné au Commonwealth d'avoir sa caisse vidé par un épouvantail qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de se faire greffer un cerveau.

Les rues de Londres défilaient. Leurs décorations ne tarderaient plus à être allumées. Cela faisait bien un an qu'elle n'avait pas vu de neige. Béatrice se sentait terriblement excitée d'être revenue. Jamais auparavant, elle n'avait été séparée aussi longtemps de son cousin. Cinq ans, c'était terriblement long. Et elle 'avait même pas pu l'aider contre Moriarty. De cela, elle s'en était beaucoup voulue. Si elle avait été là... Si elle avait été là, elle n'aurait pas pu faire grand chose. Elle le savait. Sherlock lui avait dit: Moriarty aurait juste découvert une de ses cartes. Son cousin était content qu'elle ait été travaillée aux Etats-Unis, restant ainsi hors de portée de l'attention du génie criminel. Tout ce qu'elle avait quand même pu faire, ça avait été de détruire la réputation de la journaliste du dimanche qui s'était attaqué à son cher Sherlock... On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, Béatrice était plus tenace qu'un chien ayant un os dans sa gueule: une fois qu'elle avait flairé une piste, elle ne lâchait rien. Et quand quelqu'un avait la mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à elle ou à sa famille, cette personne avait intérêt à compter ses abattis, parce qu'elle ne détournerait son attention de lui que lorsqu'il était à terre.

"On est arrivé, M'Dame." déclara le conducteur avec un accent cokney

Béatrice sortit de ses pensées. Elle croisa le regard du dernier pouvait voir une cliente passablement fatiguée à cause du voyage en avion et d'un décalage horaire important, mais avec un teint hâlé signe qu'elle revenait d'un pays ensoleillé. la jeune femme dans la trentaine repoussa une mêche blonde et bouclée qui gênait sa vue et jeta un coup d'oeil, ils étaient au bon endroit. Elle remercia l'homme, paya sa course puis descendit. Aussitôt, ce traite de vent glacial s'engouffra sous ses vêtements par toutes les entrées qu'il pouvait trouver. Elle s'empressa de monter les quelques marches qui la séparaient de la porte noire. Tandis qu'elle frappait le heurtoir trois fois avec vigueur, elle sentit un frisson d'une autre nature remonter le long de son dos.

Quoi que Londres lui réserve, elle n'avait qu'une chose à dire:

"The game is on." murmura-t-elle quand la porte s'ouvrit.

 **A Suivre.**

Bon comme vous pouvez le constater, les éléments du hobbit vont être vraiment dilués dans cette histoire. Bilbon/Béatrice est assez OOC aussi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aliena Wyvern** : j'espère bien te faire rire avec ce chapitre.

 **Chapitre 3**

 _Où il est question de cookies, de Molly, de souvenirs et de pirates_

Sherlock avait vu descendre du taxi la petite silhouette de sa cousine. Prenant son violon, il s'empressa de quitter le salon de son appartement.

Mrs Hudson, avec Charlotte accrochée à ses jambes, venait d'ouvrir la porte. Sherlock trouva que son air surpris était impayable. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans savoir quoi dire.

"Bonjour à vous aussi, Mrs Hudson." déclara une voix au timbre grave et chaud.

"Béatrice!" s'écria brusquement la logeuse en la prenant dans ses bras. La dite Béatrice éclata de rire et lui rendit son étreinte. A ce moment-là, Sherlock se fit remarquer en entamant une gigue irlandaise. Béatrice leva la tête vers son cousin. Un immense sourire dévorait la moitié de son visage en forme de coeur. Ses yeux verts se mirent à pétiller de joie.

Mrs Hudson la relâcha pour qu'elle puisse aller saluer son cousin. Sherlock descendit les quelques marches restantes de l'escalier avant de recevoir in extrémis sa cousine dans ses bras.

" Sherlock!...Mais tu as grossi depuis la dernière fois!" le taquina-t-elle

"Et toi, tu es encore plus blonde qu'auparavant. Tu as aussi recommencé à te ronger les ongles." répondit-il

"Contente de te revoir en vie et en bonne santé, vieux reptile."

"L'Australie t'a réussi, voleuse."

Béatrice rit de nouveau tout en le serrant contre elle. Décidément, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus!

"Comment va John?" s'enquit-elle immédiatement

"Lui aussi a pris du poids depuis qu'il est marié."

"Tu m'en avais parlé. Je serai contente de le revoir et de rencontrer sa femme."

"Tu les verras ce soir. En attendant, je peux déjà te présenter une petite personne qui a très envie de te rencontrer depuis que je lui ai dit que tu étais plus extraordinaire que le Père Noël."

"Hey! Ne me dis pas que tu t'es remis à ces saloperies pour délirer ainsi ?" s'inquiéta Béatrice en ne comprenant pas son cousin.

"Vocabulaire, Madame! Il y a une petite fille ici. charlotte, tu peux venir. Promis, Béatrice ne va pas te manger."

la petite fille quitta l'abri des jambes de Mrs Hudson et s'avança timidement. Béatrice s'était tournée pour voir la plus adorable petite poupée qui soit. Elle regarda Sherlock avec surprise.

"Tu ne m'aurais pas caché un truc toi?" lui demanda-t-elle avec une moue de reproche.

"Si tu penses à ce que je pense, nope. béatrice, je te présente Charlotte Mary Elizabeth Watson."

Béatrice, pour taquiner son cousin, poussa un soupir soulagé exagérément dramatique avant de s'abaisser pour être au niveau de la petite fille. "Bonjour, je m'appelle Béatrice et je ne mange pas les petites filles. mon cousin Sherlock t'a peut-être raconté plein de bêtises sur moi, mais il ne faut pas l'écouter."

"Oncle She'lock m'a dit que t'avais un nom top secret. c'est vrai?"

Béatrice acquiesça.

"Tu peux me le dire? Steuplaît?" lui demanda Charlotte avec un sourire adorable.

Béatrice lui fit signe de s'approcher avant de chuchoter à son oreille:

"Oncle Sherlockm'appelle Bilbo. Et moi, je l'appelle Smaug."

"C'est trop chouette! Je peux aussi t'appeler Bilbo?"

"Si tu promets de ne le dire à personne d'autre. C'est top secret."

Charlotte se redressa et levant la main promit haut et fort, faisant rire les adultes. Béatrice se releva tandis que Charlotte demandait à Sherlock si elle pouvait aussi utiliser son nom secret. Sherlock donna son accord du bout des lèvres car il n'avait pas envie que par hasard un autre réincarné ne l'entende et ne décide de lui faire un sort. Smaug n'avait jamais été en odeur de sainteté auprès des autres habitants de la terre du milieu. Seule Béatrice lui avait donné sa chance dans cette vie. Il lui était redevable, parce que c'était elle qui lui avait permis de ne pas devenir quelqu'un comme Moriarty.

"Vous devez être frigorifiée, ma chère. Sherlock, emmenez-donc votre cousine à l'étage. Je vous ammène tout de suite une fournée de cookies et du thé." déclara la logeuse toute guillerette.

"Je pensais que vous n'étiez pas la gouvernante de mon cousin, Mrs Hudson? Et depuis quand tu manges des cookies, toi? s'étonna Béatrice

Elle entendit Sherlock marmonner quelque chose dont elle ne comprit que les noms "Charlotte" et "Molly".

"Plaît-il?" Tu peux répéter de manière intelligible?"

Ce fut Charlotte qui vint expliquer ce qu'avait dit son parrain:

"C'est tatie Molly qui a ramené des cookies l'autre jour. Après en avoir mangé, Oncle She'lock a dit que c'était trop bon et que Molly était bonne à marier. j'ai pas compris la fin."

"Charlotte!" protesta Sherlock

"Pas bon?" demanda la petite fille avec une mine contrite devant le regard offusqué de son parrain.

"C'est vrai ça?" l'interrogea Béatrice avec amusement.

"Garde tes déductions pour toi." répliqua-t-il

Béatrice partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Comme les choses avaient changé!

"Toi, tu as vraiment plein de trucs à me raconter! Et tu ne te défileras pas! N'oublie pas que je suis très forte pour chercher et déterrer les secrets."

Puis elle se tourna vers Mrs Hudsonqui était revenue avec un plateau de thé:

"Donnez, Mrs Hudson, je vais vous débarrasser. Pourrai-je m'entretenir avec vous avant de partir? J'aimerais, si ça ne vous gêne pas, savoir si vous n'auriez pas un appartement de livre."

"Oh! Bien entendu! Mais Béatrice, vous n'aviez pas un appartement à Nothing Hill?"

"En location. Je débarque à Londres sans avoir de solution de rechange. je sais, Sherlock, ce n'est pas malin. Mais bon, je ne pouvais plus rester en Australie après le ras-de-marée que j'ai provoqué."

"Allons nous installer pour en parler de ton ras-de-marée." déclara Sherlock en prenant Charlotte dans ses bras.

Béatrice le suivit dans l'escalier. une fois dans l'appartement, Sherlock remit Charlotte à terre en lui demandant de jouer calmement avec ses jouets en attendant qu'ils aient terminé de discuter. Béatrice donna un biscuit à la petite fille avant de servir à Sherlock et à elle-même une tasse de thé.

"Toujours un nuage de lait?" demanda-t-elle

"Exact. il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Comme ton appétit de hobbit."

"Hey! Je me dois de me comporter comme une hobbit respectable."

Pendant quelques instants, ils se turent, savourant leur collation.

Béatrice se sentit tout de suite réchauffée après une gorgée d'Earl Grey Impérial.

"Alors comme ça, tu t'essayes à faire et à défaire les gouvernements?" débuta Sherlock

"Que veux-tu? mauvaise habitude que j'ai là." déclara-t-elle avec un sourire complice en portant sa main à sa tempe gauche.

"J'ai cru comprendre cela en effet. la dernière fois, ça ne t'a pas apporté grand chose." lui rappela-t-il en avertissement

Le regard pétillant de Béatrice s'assombrit quelques instants. Sherlock eut l'air désolé. il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Béatrice souffrait encore de quelque chose dont elle n'était pas responsable.

"Bilbo, tu n'aurais jamais pu faire plus..." commença-t-il

"On peut toujours faire plus, Smaug. Si seulement, j'avais rendu immédiatement l'Arkenstone à Thorin..."

"Ça n'aurait jamais arrêté la guerre, ni empêcher sa folie. Ton action a même plutôt jouer en sa faveur. Et ne commence pas à culpabiliser, sinon, je me verrai obliger de t'énumérer mes divers crimes pour lesquels, je n'éprouve aucun remord. D'ailleurs, si je le pouvais encore, j'irai bien me rôtir un ou deux troupeaux de moutons."

"Avec le berger ?" lança Béatrice de nouveau amusée

"Cela va sans dire."

"Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas." rit-elle "Sinon, en parlant de moutons, pour en revenir à l'Australie, franchement ces détournements d'argent, c'était gros comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Dissimulé certes, mais une fois que tu avais un peu creusé en profondeur, les preuves coulaient de source. Cinq ans que ça durait. Je m'étonne que Mycroft n'ait pas réagi."

A ce moment-là, le portable de Sherlock vibra. par réflexe, il regarda le message.

"En parlant du loup..." déclara Sherlock

Béatrice soupira:

"On en voit la queue. Il ne peut pas trouver quelqu'un pour s'en occuper d'ailleurs plutôt que de venir me faire des reproches. Je suis crevée là."

"Eh bien Bilbo! L'Australie t'a rendu sacrément vulgaire!"

"Et toi Smaug, les cookies de Molly t'ont rendu plus pénétrant, si j'ose dire, au niveau des insinuations." répliqua Béatrice avec un sourire goguenard.

Sherlock se tut en affichant une mine bougon qui fit rire Béatrice.

"Laisse tomber, vieux lézard, plus le temps passe, plus je deviens habile de ma langue." le provoqua-t-elle

"Pitié Béa!"

"Ah! Ah! Alors, tu n'as pas encore sauté le pas avec Molly! Toujours..."

"Ne dis pas ça devant une enfant. Et techniquement parlant, ce n'est plus le cas."

"Sentimentalement parlant, c'est toujours le cas."

"Ça empêche de se concentrer. Molly Hooper a certes sa pièce dans mon palais mental mais..."

"Mais? Il n'y a pas de mais. Elle prend de plus en plus de place dans ta vie, Smaug."

"Je suis bien obligé de garder un oeil sur elle, depuis que Moriarty est revenu. Il se doute qu'elle m'a aidé à simuler ma mort."

"Tu pourrais très bien demander à Mycroft de se charger de sa sécurité..."

"Pas question!"

Béatrice se contenta de sourire devant la réaction de son cousin qui se disait sociopathe. Non, c'était juste un vieux dragon trop solitaire qui commençait à prendre goût à la compagnie des autres.

"Tiens-moi au courant quand ça deviendra sérieux entre vous."

"Tais-toi Bilbo. Trop de bêtises sortent de ta bouche."

Béatrice rit de nouveau. Elle était bien heureuse d'avoir ce vieux Smaug dans sa vie. Sans lui, tout aurait semblé si morne et si désespérant.

Charlotte revint vers eux et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son parrain qui acquiesça.

"Tu peux lui demander, Charlotte." déclara-t-il

La journaliste regarda la petite fille qui vint devant elle.

"Dis, Bilbo, oncle She'lock m'a dit que quand toi et lui étaient petits, vous avez joué aux pirates et au dragon et au chevalier."

"Dragon et chevalier? Je ne connais pas cette version, Sherlock. Pour moi, c'était plutôt le dragon et le cambrioleur." le taquina de nouveau Béatrice.

"On peut jouer à ça?"

"A quoi Charlotte?"

"Aux pirates."

"Excellent choix, Charlotte. Comme ça, Bilbo pourra être une morue!" se vengea Sherlock

"Sympa cousin."

"C'est quoi une morue?" demanda Charlotte

"C'est du poisson qui pue." répondit tranquillement Sherlock avant de se prendre un coussin en pleine figure.

"Et toi, tu n'es qu'un vieux lézard tout gras! Bon Charlotte, on va jouer aux pirates. Et comme nous sommes deux filles, nous serons les pirates."

"C'est quoi cette justification idiote?"

"t'as peur de perdre, hein?" le provoqua Béatrice

"Moi perdre? je suis détective consultant, ma vieille!"

"Si tu es si fort que ça, va donc compter dans ta chambre pendant qu'on cache...Billy le crâne!"

Et c'est ainsi que deux adultes un peu timbrés retombèrent en enfance pour le plus grand plaisir d'une petite fille et à la plus grande honte du gouvernement britannique qui devait les trouver en train de se comporter comme des gamins de cinq ans.

 **Bonsoir!**

 **j'espère que cette suite vous plaît. Moi j'étais tordue de rire quand j'ai imaginé Sherlock expliquer à charlotte ce qu'était une morue. J'espère que vous aurez autant ri que moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Thorin, Fili et Kili débarquent dans le prochain chapitre. Et croyez-moi on n'a pas fini de rire!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci Aliena de ton suivi constant.**

 **Chapitre 4**

 _Attentat au papier toilette,_

 _gouvernement britannique,_

 _MI-6 et C.V._

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, North. Mon frère saura coopérer avec vous. Il ne posera aucune difficulté. Il a appris à gérer ses humeurs. Vous devriez pouvoir..."

Mycroft se tut en découvrant l'appartement ou plutôt le champs de bataille que ce dernier était devenu. Derrière lui, un agent du MI-6 d'une trentaine d'années et pourtant habitué à tous les types de missions possibles et impossibles haussa un sourcil surpris en découvrant le célèbre détective retranché derrière son fauteuil, une cravate nouée de manière à cacher un de ses yeux et armé d'une cuiller en bois.

"Rendez-vous, marins d'eau douce! Vous êtes fait comme des rats." tonna Sherlock de sa voix de stentor.

Avant que Mycroft n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une autre voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps lui répondit intransigeante:

"Jamais, vieux lézard! Nous tenons Billy le crâne et nous n'hésiterons pas à lui faire sauter la cervelle si tu ne nous donnes pas ton trésor."

"Cours toujours, la Morue! Et techniquement, tu ne peux pas faire sauter la cervelle d'un crâne vide!"

"Fais pas le malin! Il est en train d'agoniser dans les serviettes hygiéniques de Molly. Mais puisque son sort t'indiffère...Matelot Charlotte?"

"Oui capitaine?"

"A l'abordage! Taïaut! Faites feu!"

Si le visiteur se baissa à temps quand le bombardement eut lieu, ce ne fut pas le cas de Mycroft qui fut gravement atteint...par des rouleaux de papier toilette qui le changèrent en un sapin de noël. Puis deux cris de guerre résonnèrent avant que deux terribles pirates dont les têtes étaient protégées par des torchons de cuisine, une casserole et une passoire, jaillirent dans le salon pour attaquer le terrible capitaine Smaug.

"Béatrice Sterford! Mais quel âge as-tu?" s'écria Mycroft, choqué.

"Chut, oncle My'cof! C'est plus Béatrice, c'est le capitaine la Morue." l'informa Charlotte en relevant sa passoire qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

Un bruyant éclat de rire vint ponctuer son discours. Béatrice s'était laissée tomber dans le fauteuil en se tenant les côtes tant elle riait.

"Oncle My'cof...misère, ça ressemble à "mycose"!"

Tandis que sa cousine était prise d'un terrible fou rire qui fit tomber son casque de fortune par terre, Mycroft, tout en retirant le papier toilette qui avait échoué sur son costume hors de prix, s'excusa auprès de l'homme qui l'accompagnait pour le comportement puéril des membres de sa famille. Mais Lucas North, agent haut gradé du MI-6 ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Son regard bleu glacé ne pouvait quitter la jeune femme qui continuait de rire. Sa voix l'avait figée car elle lui avait rappelé des souvenirs qu'il tentait depuis des années d'étouffer tant ils réveillaient en lui de puissants sentiments de honte et de remord. Il resta silencieux.

Mycroft soupira avant de se tourner vers le "plus responsable" de ses cadets. Sherlock s'était certes redressé et assis calmement dans son fauteuil en leur faisant signe de prendre chacun une chaise, mais il avait gardé son stupide bandeau sur l'oeil et ses mains s'amusaient à faire tourner comme un bâton de marionnette la cuiller en bois entre ses doigts.

"Sherlock, je voudrais que tu me rendes un service." déclara Mycroft en s'asseyant sur une chaise. "J'ai une affaire à te confier."

"Une affaire des plus importantes puisqu'un membre du MI-6 a fait le déplacement. Capitaine depuis trois mois, vous allez encore monter des échelons si vous éliminez la menace Moriarty, Mr?" déduisit Sherlock en s'efforçant de faire un minimum preuve de politesse en invitant son non-invité à se présenter.

"North. Lucas North." répondit-il laconiquement en s'efforçant de paraître détaché et non pas intrigué par la cousine des frères Holmes. D'ailleurs, cette dernière décida de les quitter:

"Bon, je suppose que ma présence dans une affaire d'état qui doit rester top-secrète n'est pas requise. Charlotte et moi serons chez Mrs Hudson, Sherlock." déclara Béatrice

Elle avait commencé à soulever Charlotte quand Mycroft lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur tout en obéissant. Elle installa Charlotte sur ses genoux et la laissa s'amuser avec ses mains qui devinrent des marionnettes. Cependant son regard ne quittait pas son cousin aîné et restait tout à fait concentré.

"Comment une petite journaliste pourrait-elle aider le gouvernement britannique?"

"Laisse la modestie aux faibles, cousine. Je sais très bien ce que tu as fait en Australie."

"Je pense mériter des félicitations, non? Arthur Martin n'a cessé de détourner de l'argent au nez et à la barbe du Commonwealth. Estime-toi heureux d'être honnête et de m'avoir de ton côté...cousin."

Elle n'hésita pas à sourire de la même manière que Smaug en disant ces derniers mots. Elle espérait pouvoir en imposer suffisamment ainsi.

"Tu as surtout gagné à te retrouver au centre de l'attention de quelques gouvernements qui aimeraient autant de voir disparaître que te recruter. J'ai mené ma petite enquête sur tes derniers exploits...cousine. Tu ne nous dis pas tout dans tes mails: pourquoi ne pas t'être vantée d'avoir été la collaboratrice de la directrice de Stark Industries et dans un domaine pas moindre que le contre-espionnage industriel?"

"Juste un job d'été pour payer mes études."

"Un job d'été qui a duré trois ans. Et quant à ta candidature au S.H.I.E.L.D ? Nick Fury t'a fait une bonne proposition."

"J'ai refusé: trop de contraintes, trop de secrets à garder. Décidément pas ma tasse de thé."

"Et finalement journaliste free-lance. Un peu décevant comme virage dans ta carrière. Nous avons contacté Mr Stark: il ne tarit pas d'éloges sur toi et il subventionne même ton site sans aucune contre-partie. Il a même dit que le poste serait de nouveau à toi dès que tu le demanderais."

"Disons que nous sommes juste de bon collègues."

"Béatrice, la modestie..." prévint Mycroft en fronçant les sourcils

"Cousin, il faudrait que tu apprennes à faire la différence entre modestie et ironie. En politique, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Sinon...regarde _Game of Thrones_."

" Et toi, tu devrais faire un peu plus attention. Tu as un énorme potentiel mais tu ne sais pas le fixer. La preuve dans ton organisation: tu rentres au pays sans avoir prévu un nouvel emploi, un nouveau domicile..."

"Ce problème sera réglé d'ici peu."

"Reste toujours la question de l'emploi."

"Je suis journaliste et j'ai mon réseau. J'ai su vendre des papiers au _Times_ et au _Herald Tribune_. Je saurai me débrouiller Mycroft."

Mycroft aurait voulu que Béatrice reconnaisse avoir besoin de lui. Mais cela n'arriverait jamais. Béatrice ne lui demandait qu'une seule chose: se montrer banalement humain pour qu'elle puisse se reposer un peu sur lui et qu'elle lui permette de rentrer dans le club très sélect qu'elle et Sherlock formaient. Malheureusement, il n'y arrivait pas.

A ce moment-là, Lucas North décida d'intervenir. Il connaissait le parcours de Béatrice Sterford pour l'avoir étudié dans le moindre détail. c'était une personne dont il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre les compétences. Et puis, il voulait maintenant comprendre et être sûr de ce que réveillait sa présence à ses côtés.

"Miss Sterford, loin de nous l'idée de douter de vos capacités à rebondir. Mais aux vues de vos aptitudes, le MI-6 serait honoré de pouvoir vous compter dans ses rangs, surtout en cette période de troubles internationaux."

Béatrice tourna ses yeux verts vers l'agent. Celui-ci retint sa respiration quelques instants devant ce regard qui n'avait pas changé depuis tout ce temps. La même étincelle de détermination avait été rejointe par une pointe de malice et d'intelligence vive, incisive. Cette nouveauté était troublante. Puis il refoula son interprétation pour se forcer à ne voir que la jeune prodige en informatique qui lui répliqua:

"Vous parlez de la vague d'attentats qui ressurgit en Europe. vous voulez que je mène mon enquête sans attirer l'attention grâce mon statut anonyme, que je vous déterre quelques réseaux terroristes qui embrigadent sur internet, voire que je les pistes malgré les changements de serveurs et d'adresse IP, que je puisse intercepter les financements ou que je trouve les commanditaires et les donateurs ?"

Lucas North acquiesça lentement, positivement surpris. Elle avait parfaitement saisi ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle sans qu'il n'y ait besoin de longs discours.

Elle se détourna de lui pour invectiver Mycroft. Elle ne le voyait pas.

"Pu...Bon sang, Mycroft, tu me fais...tu me cours sur le haricot!" protesta-t-elle en surveillant son langage par égard pour la petite fille qu'elle faisait maintenant joyeusement sauter sur ses genoux. Cette image était tellement incongrue par rapport à ce dont il parlait que le contraste était saisissant. pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas pu être retrouvé si elle arrivait à se forger des personnalités différentes selon les situations qu'elle affrontait. Lucas North comprit que sa force venait essentiellement du fait de sa capacité à se donner une impression de banalité qui lui permettait de se fondre et de disparaître dans la masse.

"La bonne blague! Tu es comme Sherlock, béatrice. La traque...tu as ça dans le sang. Et l'ennui te rend folle. ne le nie pas."

"Si j'ai réussi à survivre jusqu'à maintenant cousin, c'est parce que je n'apparais nul part."

"D'où des revenus en dents de scie qui ne cessent de diminuer."

"Le...Tais-toi." lui lança-t-elle avec un regard noir.

"Si tu acceptes, Béatrice, tu seras logée à la même enseigne que Sherlock."

"A savoir?"

"Revenu sur un compte courant en suisse. Dépôt et retrait garantis dans la plus grande discrétion."

"Ce qui signifie que la Femme sera au courant au demain." chuchota Sherlock à sa cousine.

Mycroft l'incendia du regard. Béatrice prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir.

"Si tu me permets d'ajouter des protections personnelles au système de versement, j'accepte."

"Je savais que tu n'étais pas notre cousine pour rien, Béatrice." déclara Mycroft avec un sourire fier "Le système bancaire de notre pays te devra certainement une fière chandelle et la brigade financière te vouera aux gémonies."

"Bah! Ils ne sont pas les seuls." Béatrice se tourna vers l'agent "Mr North, c'est bien ça?"

Il acquiesça.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le regardait vraiment. Et quelque chose au fond d'elle-même vibra en sourdine en voyant son visage: des traits droits, virils, durs comme taillés à la serpe, des yeux bleus aux reflets métalliques (son regard était incroyablement dur, comme un défi qu'il lancerait au monde), un nez aquilin, un front empreint d'une certaine noblesse et surmonté d'épaisses mèches noires. Tout cela lui semblait familier. Se pouvait-il que cet agent soit un réincarné? Et qui plus est quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu? Mais qui alors? Un elfe peut-être? (Elle avait beaucoup de souvenirs à Rivendell puis du voyage vers Valinor).

Il soutint son regard avec une fierté peu commune qui aurait pu être prise pour de l'arrogance s'il avait été adressé à un autre qu'elle-même. Puis ses lèvres au pli si dur s'ouvrirent et il répondit par l'affirmative en répétant son nom:

"Lucas North, Miss. pour vous servir."

Béatrice cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois.

"Ravi de vous rencontrer. Ainsi, vous allez être, si j'ose dire, notre cambrioleuse dans l'affaire Moriarty."

Dans un état second, Béatrice lui serra la main. Elle ne se souvenait que d'une seule chose concernant Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne: leur rencontre. Et même si elle ne pouvait retrouver son visage, elle n'avait jamais oublié sa voix, ni les premiers mots qu'il lui avait adressé.

"Tu as besoin de te reposer un peu, Béatrice. Ton vol a dû t'épuiser." déclar Sherlock en voyant son visage soudainement pâle sous sa peau hâlée.

Elle acquiesça toujours pensive. Cette fois-ci, elle ne passerait pas pour une épicière aux yeux de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. Mais il la rabaisserait encore pour avoir choisi un travail de seconde ligne. Mais encore une fois, elle lui montrerait qu'elle avait une plus grande utilité que ce qu'il croyait.

 **Bonsoir!**

 **C'était la rentrée aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas encore eu mes élèves. Mais je ne manque déjà pas de boulot. Je m'efforcerai de continuer à publier, mais mon rythme d'écriture se verra certainement ralenti.**

 **Sinon, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis: les reviews, c'est le pain de l'auteur. Pensez-y.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Modzilla a eu la bonne idée de me planter hier soir: Joie!**

 **Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle pour Aliena qui va pouvoir profiter de deux chapitres pour le prix d'un.**

 **Si vous voulez voir à qui ressemble Bilbo/Béatrice allez voir une photo de Rosie Alice Huntington Whiteley ou une de Carey Mulligan.**

 **Chapitre 5**

 _Moriarty, étymologie, ancienne et nouvelle compagnie, et crise d'angoisse_

Malgré le choc, Béatrice s'efforça de ne rien montrer. calmement, elle détourna le regard pour le porter sur Sherlock. Celui-ci comprit immédiatement que sa cousine venait de subir un choc émotionnel. Il regarda de nouveau Lucas North. Des multiples déductions qui surgirent dans son palais mental, une attira son attention:

 _Réincarné._

Et la réaction de Béatrice l'aida immédiatement à trouver l'ancienne identité de l'agent:

Thorin Écu de chêne

S'il fut surpris, il n'en montra rien, comme son agacement envers son idiot de grand frère resta illisible sur son visage. Mycroft n'avait-il aucun tact? Béatrice, quant à elle, devait vivre un véritable enfer. Elle allait avoir besoin de tout le soutien possible.

"Avant que tu ne nous quittes, Béatrice, j'aimerais que nous puissions discuter de l'affaire qui nous amène." déclara Mycroft

Mycroft avait lui aussi perçu le trouble infime de sa cousine qui n'était pourtant jamais déstabilisée par des inconnus. Encore heureux quand on était journaliste. Mycroft savait pour les anciennes vies de Sherlock et de Béatrice. Il était impossible de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Alors il avait pris le parti de rechercher discrètement d'autre réincarnés pour éviter aux deux plus jeunes de mauvaises rencontres. Il savait pour Lucas North et c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait choisi pour travailler avec eux. North était bien assez équilibré et adapté pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de Sherlock.

L'agent du MI-6 n'avait pas quitté des yeux Béatrice. le changement de sexe était perturbant mais il ne reconnaissait que trop bien ses yeux verts et ses boucles blondes. Béatrice s'efforçait de le regarder sans le voir.

"Dans ce cas, commençons." proposa-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur Charlotte

Mycroft resta silencieux. Lucas North qui n'appréciait pas ce changement d'atmosphère décida de présenter leur projet. Il fallait que tout cela soit vite fait pour qu'il puisse s'éloigner au plus vite de cette femme. Il espérait de tout coeur qu'elle refuserait leur proposition: cela lui éviterait des heures de souffrance.

"Nul besoin de vous présenter Moriarty, Mr Holmes, Miss Sterdford. Nous avons eu confirmation de son "retour", si je puis me permettre, il y a quatre ans. Depuis attentats et braquages se multiplient et il parvient toujours à nous échapper au dernier moment."

"Alors, c'est avec vous qu'il a décidé de s'amuser cette fois-ci. pas que je m'en plaigne. Il est devenu ennuyant." lança négligemment Sherlock, moqueur, en reprenant son violon pour jouer avec les cordes.

Lucas North se retint de faire avaler son archet au génie sans gêne qui venait de l'interrompre. Il aurait bien aimé effacer aussi le sourire moqueur qu'affichait la journaliste.

"Nous doutons que Moriarty ait été capable de réanimer son cadavre, Mr Holmes. D'autant plus que ce dernier a été détruit par nos services. Nous pensons plus à un imitateur qui aurait su comment reconstituer ses réseaux."

"Le travail de Sherlock et les risques qu'il a pris n'auront servi à rien alors? Bravo Mycroft." ironisa Béatrice en incendiant du regard l'aîné de ses cousins.

"Ne sois pas stupide, voyons. Bien sûr que cela aura eu une utilité. Grâce à lui, certaines membres du réseau s'étaient éparpillés. Ils nous ont servi de marqueurs pour nous signaler toute activité suspecte. Et le fait qu'il se soit rassemblé nous a informé du "retour de Moriarty"."

"Moriarty étant mort, il faut pour reconstruire sa toile quelqu'un qui en connaisse parfaitement tous les fils. Moran a été éliminé et Moriarty n'était pas du genre à partager la vedette, et Sherlock, avec qui que ce soit. La preuve, c'est lui qui a participé à l'élimination de la faut trouver quelqu'un qui ait vécu dans son ombre, un intime." déclara Béatrice avec un regard indéchiffrable pour Sherlock.

"Je vois que vous avez de bonnes sources, Miss. En effet, nous avons commencé à explorer la piste d'un proche. le problème est que Moriarty semble n'avoir eu aucune famille, aucun passé, comme s'il..."

"...était surgi de nul part ou avait été inventé. Si c'est le cas, je vous prierai d'éviter de dire que j'ai créé ma némésis. La dernière fois qu'une personne a dit ça, elle a beaucoup perdu. Tu sais pourquoi Béatrice?" demanda Sherlock d'un ton faussement innocent.

North vit se dessiner sur ses lèvres rosées un sourire carnassier qu'elle n'avait pu apprendre qu'auprès de ce vieux lézard.

"Pas la moindre idée." lui répondit-elle "Donc, vous nous demandez de faire des recherches sur le passé de Moriarty pour trouver qui vivait suffisament dans son ombre pour pouvoir reprendre le flambeau en cas de disparition. Famille, amis...ce peut être n'importe qui."

"Il nous faut reconstituer son passé. Mycroft, je veux pouvoir accéder sans limite aux registres de l'état civil et de l'immigration. Moriarty, Moriarty...ça sonne irlandais." déclara Sherlock

"Perso, j'aurais dit italien. Un peu dans la lignée d'autres génies qui ont émigrés: De Vinci, Rossini, Rosseti...Comme s'il avait cherché une filiation dont il aurait pu se vanter."

"Béa...ne commence pas à faire de la psychologie. On a besoin de faits concrets."

"C'est plus de l'étymologie, Sherlock. S'il a choisi son nom, ça peut nous en apprendre pas mal sur lui et sur ses origines. Bon...ok, c'est un peu de psychologie. On aura besoin d'un des collègues de Molly."

Lucas North avait regardé avec une grande attention Holmes et Sterdford commencer cette enquête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être bluffé par les capacités de raisonnement de la journaliste qui complétaient celles de déductions déjà remarquables de son cousin. Ce n'était plus une hobbit s'offusquant de la boue qu'avaient ramené unn groupe de nains chez elle. Au contraire, elle semblait n'attendre que ça, partir à l'aventure et se mettre en chasse. C'était quelque peu perturbant.

"Je vais avoir besoin de ta connexion internet, Sherlock Juste en attendant que j'emménage dans un appart." déclara béatrice prête à se mettre au travail immédiatement.

"Nous avons mieux à te propposer, cousine." annonça Mycroft

"Nous aimerions que vous travailliez avec deux de nos agents spécialisés dans la traque des cyber criminels." ajouta North

"Attendez...vous voulez dire que Sherlock et moi allons devoir nous greffer sur une équipe pré-existente?"

"Mycroft, tu veux que cette mission échoue?" demanda théoriquement Sherlock avec un air lassé.

"Nous n'avons pris la liberté de n'engager que deux agents spécialisés dans le domaine informatique. Bien sûr, ils seront sous ta responsabilité Béatrice. Mr Starck nous a confirmé que tu savais faire un travail d'équipe remarquable et que tu savais gérer un groupe. Nous ne doutons pas que vous pourriez réussir à vous seuls. cependant nous ne prendrons aucun risque. Il nous faut une cellule de traque avec des agents de terrain." expliqua Mycroft

Sherlock et Béatrice n'eurent même pas à se concerter quand ils déclarèrent:

"On veut John et Lestrade!"

"Ce sont les seuls que je peux supporter et qui peuvent me supporter." ajouta Sherlock "Je veux aussi Wiggins, mon assistant. Ça le formera. Et Molly Hooper, au cas où on tomberait sur quelques cadavres qu'on devrait faire parler."

"Attend! Tu as un assistant Sherlock? Ma parole la résurrection, ça change son homme!" plaisanta Béatrice

"L'ordre de mission de lestrade est déjà prêt. Le supérieur de Molly a ordre de la laisser traiter tout cas ayant un rapport avec cette mission. Quant à Wiggins, il est déjà installer au QG. Sinon, Mr North sera le supérieur hiérarchique de cette équipe et, même si vous bénéficierez d'une certaine marge de liberté, vous aurez des comptes à lui rendre."

Béatrice soupira: "Et si je découvre un scandale en passant, je devrai me taire?"

"Tu m'informes d'abord. Nous verrons ensuite si tu pourras lancer une bombe. Si tu acceptes ce poste, Béatrice, tu ne seras plus journaliste, mais employée du ministère de l'intérieur."

"J'avais compris, Mycroft. tant que c'est de la traque, ça me plaît."

"Voici le dosier de vos équipiers. Sherlock, John accepte de reprendre du service en tant que vous faut découvrir. Médecin militaire et ancien fusiliers du 10ème régiment Northumberland. Il accepte de reprendre du service. Mary Watson est aussi employés dans cette mission. Ensuite vous serez avec différentes personnalités qu'il vous faut découvrir. Mais toutes sont compatibles, disons, avec vos caractères."

Béatrice avait commencé à feuilleter le dossier donné par Mycroft. Il y avait les deux analystes qui seraient sous ses ordres, des frères Harry Et John-Mitchell Martin, un ancien capitaine de l'armée de terre John Corcoran, un spécialiste des transactions boursières Fraser Boyle, un traducteur Adam Brody, un ingénieur de l'armée Jimmy Hands, deux médecins Sam Fiin et Richard Freeman, un banquier Peter Davies, un agent du MI-6 Ross Palmer, ancien otage en afghanistant qu avait réussi à s'évader et ... un cambrioleur multi-récidiviste Fred South.

Ils étaient treize avec Lucas North. Béatrice s'enfonça légèrement dans son fauteuil. Treize...ils étaient treize. Et ils avaient engagé lestrade qui sétait souvenu avoir été Bard dans une autre vie.

Ils étaient treize.

"Sherlock, prend Charlotte." lui demanda-t-elle

"Tu veux mon magnum?" lui proposa-t-il en prenant sa filleule sur ses genoux.

Béatrice fit non de la tête. Lucas North ne la quittait pas des yeux, mais elle s'efforçait de ne pas le voir. C'était trop difficile. On n'avait pas le droit de lui renvoyer en pleine figure ce qu'elle avait perdu depuis si longtemps. Elle prit son manteau et son écharpe avant de sortir brusquement de l'appartement. Sherlock incendia du regard Mycroft.

"Tu es très doué pour mettre les pieds dans le plat, Mycroft! Tu aurais pu t'abstenir de faire ça!" grinça-t-il entre ses dents

"Faire quoi?" demanda Lucas North qui voulait être fixé quant à ce qu'il avait deviné chez Béatrice Sterdford.

Sherlock refusa de répondre à l'agent. Il ne laisserait pas Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne briser de nouveau Bilbo. Il se leva et demanda à Charlotte d'aller cherche son manteau, son écharpe, ses gants et son bonnet. Il envoya ensuite un message à sa cousine. Le détective s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa filleule quand une main puissante s'abattit sur son bras. Sherlock dut se retenir pour ne pas donner un coup de poing à North.

"Elle n'a pas oublié, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il confiant.

Sherlock eut un sourire cruel.

"Elle se souvient de tout, hormis de celui que vous étiez et de votre relation. Vous n'êtes qu'un nom, qu'un mot. Rien de plus."

Lucas North ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou meurtri. Elle ne le reconnaîtrait pas. Elle ne saurait lui offrir de nouveau sa confiance immédiatement. Elle ne savait plus qui il était. Mais cet oubli ne lui offrait-il pas une nouvelle chance?

Sherlock ne put l'empêcher d'enfiler sa veste puis de disparaître par la porte.

"Il ne le retrouvera pas." prédit Sherlock "Il ne la connaît pas assez pour ça. je vais la chercher. Mycroft, je ne te mets pas dehors mas tu ne vas tout de même pas rester à perler seul à Billy le crâne." supposa Sherlock tandis que Charlotte revenait avec ses affaires. Il l'aida à s'habiller avant d'enfiler lui-même son Belstaff et son écharpe bleue. Prenant Charlotte dans ses bras, il quitta l'appartement à son tour sans plus de cérémonie.

Mycroft soupira. Ça promettait.

 **Ami(e)s lecteurs bonjour ou bonsoir.**

 **Comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est mal parti entre Lucas et Béatrice. Et c'est pas prêt de s'arranger avec ses deux têtes de mules ^^. le chapitre suivant arrive de suite.**

 **N'oubliez pas la petite review qui illumine mes journées lol.**

 **A tout de suite.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voilà la suite comme promis. Bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 6**

 _Un pub, des fléchettes, un ami oublié et retrouvé, jeu de mains, jeux de vilains._

Lucas North composa un numéro de téléphone. On décrocha au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

"Hey! Lucas! Alors comment s'est passé le rende-vous chez le cinglé?" plaisanta une voix grave au bout du fil.

"Mitchell, je veux que tu me quadrilles la rue où je me trouve et le périmètre autour. localise le portable d'une certaine Béatrice Sterdford et dis moi où e peux la trouver. Tu as cinq minutes." lui ordonna-t-il sèchement

"Wow! Pour que tu emploies le ton "Thorin", c'est que c'est du sérieux. un coup de foudre? Les gars qui parriaient sur ton homosexualité vont être déçus. Mais après si tu veux lui plaire, le harcèlement, c'est pas la meilleure technique, tu sais." continua de plaisanter le dit Mitchell

"Kili...j'ai retrouvé notre cambrioleur...qui est une cambrioleuse."

La voix au bout du fil se tut quelques instants... avant de reprendre rauque et tremblante:

"Dans trois minutes, tu sauras où la trouver."

Et Mitchell raccrocha.

Deux minutes plus tard, le portable de Lucas vibra. Il ouvrit le SMS qu'il avait reçu:

 _Old Queen Rose_ , Crawford Street

Il accéléra le pas.

Béatrice avait commandé une grande pinte d'ale ainsi que le jeu de fléchette du bar. Elle avait besoin de se défouler.

Elle avala d'abord une grande rasade de sa boisson. Bon Dieu! C'était fort mais cela faisait du bien. puis elle prit les fléchettes. Quelques piliers de bar la sifflèrent. S'ils espéraient la déconcentrer, il en faudrait plus que cela. Elle projeta sur le centre de la cible l'image mentale de ces abrutis de North et de Mycroft qui venaient de foutre sa vie en l'air. Et elle lança sa fléchette.

Dommage à quelques millimètres du centre.

Cela eut l'avantage de faire taire les sifflets et les quolibets.

Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson avant de s'emparer d'une nouvelle fléchette.

Quand Lucas entra dans le pub, il eut la surprise de découvrir la journaliste en train de boire et de chanter une chanson incompréhensible qui ressemblait à du français sous les applaudissements et les encouragements des clients. Elle avait enlevé son manteau, son écharpe, un épais gilet de laine. La chemise blanche qu'elle portait en dessous d'un gilet anthracite cintré sans manche à boutons gris lui permettait d'imaginer un corps svelte et ferme, entretenu par le sport. La course ou la marche peut-être. Elle était pleine de vie et d'énergie. Lucas sentit un sourire involontaire étirer ses lèvres. Cela n'arrivait quasiment jamais. Il avait fallu qu'il retrouve Bilbo pour que ce vieux réflexe se réveille.

Soudain Béatrice attrapa une nouvelle fléchette, pirouetta avant de la lancer vivement sans viser.

En plein dans le mille.

Fière d'elle, Béatrice termina sa pinte sous les holà de ses supportes.

Bilbo n'avait pas menti quand il disait se débrouiller aux fléchettes. Quoi que là, on avait dépassé le stade de la débrouillardise.

Béatrice commença une nouvelle chanson:

Il est une auberge, une joyeuse vieille auberge

Au pied d'une colline grise,

Et là, on brasse une bière si brune

Que l'Homme de la Lune lui-même descendit

Un soir en boire son content.

Il n'y avait plus de doute possible pour Lucas North. C'était bien son Bilbo.

Béatrice prit sa dernière fléchette. Elle attaqua sa nouvelle pinte. Elle allait tirer quand North retint sa main. Levant la tête vers lui, elle eut un sourire tordu et un poil hautain:

"Tiens, tiens, ce...ce bon vieux Mycroft m'envoie une nounou. Alors, c'est ça ce que vous faites pour lui. Vous êtes un...un gentil...toutou qui lui rapporte la baballe. Allez North, va chercher, va chercher ma cousine que je lui rapelle la cruche qu'elle a pu être autrefois. Rapporte, rapporte sale cabot..."

Béatrice éclata de rire avant de vouloir porter de nouveau à ses lèvres sa bière. Mais North l'en empêcha.

"Je crois que vous avez assez bu comme ça." déclara-t-il froidement en lui prenant sa boison

"Hey! Je l'ai payée! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre si je me torche?"

"Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité maintenant."

"Ooooooh! Comme...comme au bon vieux temps, hein!"

Elle se mit à rire de nouveau. Lucas pâlit quelque peu. Elle se souvenait donc?

"Bordel, vous allez me lâcher, oui? Ou vous voulez que vos bijoux de famille fasse la rencontre de mon pied?" le menaça-t-elle en secouant son bras pour essayer de se libérer sans y parvenir.

"Béatrice..."

"Miss Sterdford, Mr North! Miss... Sterdford pour vous. On n'a pas gardé les cochons ensemble, à ce que je sache!" protesta-t-elle en élevant la voix

Non, ils avaient juste frôlé la mort ensemble à plus d'une reprise et reconquit une montagne occupée par un dragon. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant aujourd'hui.

"Il y a un problème?" demanda le patron

"Non."

"Oui."

Leurs réponses avaient fusé en même temps. Mais Lucas fut le plus rapide pour prendre le contrôle de la situation:

"C'est une collègue. Elle a appris une mauvaise nouvelle" le rassura-t-il tandis que Béatrice marmonnait dans sa barbe inexistante quelque chose comme "je t'en donnerais moi de la mauvaise nouvelle" "On était tous inquiets de ne pas la retrouver."

Le patron fut aisément convaincu par cela. Et North tira Béatrice dehors, en récupérant au passage ses affaires pour qu'elle n'attrape pas la crève dehors. Une fois dans la rue, cependant cette dernière réussit à se dégager et lui retira prestement ses vêtements des bras.

"Foutez-moi la paix." grogna-t-elle

"Pas temps que je n'aurai pas des réponses. J'ai vu votre réaction quand vous avez feuilleté les dossiers. C'est après avoir vu les photos de nos collègues que vous vous êtes enfuie. Pourquoi?"

"Je ne me suis pas enfuie. J'en avais marre de votre tête de con, nuance. Maintenant je vous laisse dix secondes pour dégager. Un"

Lucas était plus qu'énervé. Tandis qu'il parlait, il se rapprochait inconsciemment d'elle:

"Je vais vous dire pourquoi! C'est votre cousin qui a constitué cette équipe car il savait que vous pourriez travailler de manière optimale avec ces gens puisque vous l'avez déjà fait auparavant."

"Deux."

"Dans une autre vie. Vous n'êtes pas journaliste d'investigation pour rien. Vous voyagez à la recherche d'aventures car vous avez ça dans le sang..."

"Trois."

"...car ça vous rappelle une autre aventure à laquelle vous aviez participé."

"Reculez. Quatre."

"Une aventure que nous avons partagée. Nous avions d'autres noms alors. j'étais Thorin Ecu-deChêne."

" Je vous préviens, j'ai fait de la boxe. Cinq."

"Et vous étiez..."

"Et j'ai déjà cassé le nez de plus d'un. Six."

"Notre cambrioleur."

"Sept."

"Un hobbit alors..."

"Huit."

"...qui vivait dans la Comté..."

"Neuf. Ne venez pas vous plaindre."

"...et qui s'appelait Bilbo."

"Dix."

Tous les deux se turent. Encore un pas et Lucas pourrait la frapper ou l'embrasser. Béatrice le fixait du regard. Il aurait pensé qu'elle aurait eu de la joie de le revoir, voire du désir de l'avoir contre elle. Mais rien, si ce n'était cette colère froide qui l'avait dégrisée.

"Je sais très bien qui j'étais. Quant à Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, on m'a dit qu'il avait été pris par la fièvre de l'or, qu'il m'avait chassé après avoir voulu me tuer, puis qu'il était mort à la bataille des cinq armées en demandant mon pardon." lança-t-elle froidement "Je n'avais nul besoin de vous revoir."

Elle mentait. Et Thorin le savait.

"On m'a dit? Vous n'avez aucun souvenir?"

"Non. Et je crois que cela vaut mieux ainsi."

Béatrice lui tourna le dos prête à s'éloigner. Lucas semblait figé. Ainsi, elle avait oublié qu'ils s'étaient aimé, qu'ils s'étaient unis dans le jardin de Beorn et qu'il avait tressé dans ses cheveux la tresse d'engagement.

Quand il réagit enfin, elle avait disparu de son champ de vision. Il sortit de la ruelle pour la voir héler un taxi. En quelques grandes enjambées, il fut derrière elle. Il l'obligea à se retourner vers lui en attrapant son épaule au moment où un taxi s'arrêtait sur le bord du trottoir d'à côté. Sherlock en sortit pour voir l'agent North s'emparer avec passion des lèvres de sa cousine.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il entra dans une colère folle. Comment ce sale nain cupide osait-il traiter ainsi sa si courageuse hobbit?

Lucas North sentit d'abord la paume d'une main gantée heurtée avec force sa joue. Béatrice le regardait avec fureur. Et soudain un coup de poing vint lui casser le nez et du sang se mit à couler.

"Thorin ou Lucas...ne vous avisez plus jamais de me faire une chose pareille. Sinon, la prochaine fois, je vous coupe les noix à la petite cuiller."

"Pourquoi la petite cuiller?" demanda nonchalamment Sherlock reprenant dans ses bras Charlotte qui s'était mise à pleurer.

Il commença à la consoler.

"Parce que moins c'est tranchant, plus ça fait mail." déclara-t-elle les yeux toujours brillant de colère vrillés sur le visage de Lucas qui tenait son nez en grognant de douleur.

 **Petit clin d'oeil au shérif de Nothingam dans** ** _Robin des Bois prince des voleurs_** **joué alors par Alan Rickman.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

 **Je remercie mes nouvelles lectrices:**

 **Katleen, une guest qui m'a donné une super idée pour Thandruill. On garde Richard Armitage bien sûr! Le pauvre, j'espère qu'il ne souffre pas trop de l'hystérie de ses fans.**

 **Julindy qui fait des fics avec des rebondissements de dingue.**

 **Aliena Wyvern: Régale toi avec un Thorin à l'hosto!^^**

 **Chapitre 7**

 _ **Saint Bart, Molly Hooper**_

 _ **Un dragon amoureux**_

 _ **et un amour de hobbit**_

 **"Si vous voulez me parler pendant la mission, vous passerez par une tierce personne.** Vos ordres seront respectés tant que vous ne vous approchez pas de moi." cracha-t-elle à son supérieur.

Blessé dans son orgueil et son amour propre, Lucas ne se fit pas prier pour accepter ses conditions. Il acquiesça en tenant fermement son nez.

"Emmenons-le à Saint-bart ou Mycroft va nous tomber dessus." soupira Béatrice, sa colère retombée.

Elle s'avança vers la chaussée pour héler de nouveau un taxi.

"Dîtes à votre cousine que je ne suis pas impotent. je peux me débrouiller seul. Elle en a assez fait comme ça."grogna Lucas d'une voix nasillarde.

Le sourire de sociopathe qu'affichait Sherlock s'agrandit encore quand il déclara qu'il n'était pas son facteur et qu'il devrait se débrouiller autrement pour transmettre son message.

"Quelle famille de tarés." grommela North pour lui-même

Sherlock l'avait entendu et c'est toujours en souriant de manière inquiétante qu'il déclara:

"Je préfère dans mon cas le terme de sociopathe. je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau qui a votre numéro. Ne l'oubliez pas."

Sherlock." soupira Béatrice "Ne lui parle pas."

Un taxi s'arrêta devant eux. Béatrice ouvrit la portière.

"En route belle troupe." ordonna-t-elle aux deux hommes qui se mirent côte à côte tandis que Béatrice et Charlotte leur faisait face.

"Bilbo, pourquoi oncle She'lock a donné un coup de poing au monsieur qui saigne?" chuchota candidement Charlotte à l'oreille de Béatrice.

"Parce que ton oncle Sherlock m'aime beaucoup et parce qu'il a voulu me défendre." lui expliqua doucement la jeune femme.

"Le vilain monsieur te faisait du mal? l'interrogea-t-elle à nouveau en faisant comiquement les gros yeux à l'agent du MI-6.

"Le vilain monsieur et moi, on..." Béatrice se tut en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Qu'est-ce qui avait dérapé?

"...s'est disputé parce que nous n'étions pas d'accord." compléta pour la tirer d'affaire North.

Béatrice haussa un sourcil surpris. Il lui répondit en imitant sa mimique. Sauf qu'il avait le nez éclaté et qu'il était ridicule. la journaliste dut se retenir de rire devant sa mine défaite. Elle se rappela qu'elle était fâchée et détourna le regard.

"Et pourquoi vous n'étiez pas d'accord?" continua Charlotte qui, comme les autres enfants, ne lâchait pas un sujet avant d'avoir toutes les explications.

"Parce que Mr North veut quelque chose que je ne veux pas et ne peux pas lui donner." répondit avec patience Béatrice qui se sentait pourtant très mal à l'aise vis à vis de ses questions qui la poussait à analyser ce qui la liait depuis si longtemps à Thorin et que pourtant elle ne comprenait toujours pas.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Béat'ice, Mr No'th?" demanda directement Charlotte

"Charlotte, laisse Mr North et Béatrice tranquilles." la réprimanda Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils.

Charlotte afficha une petite moue désolée et baissa la tête

"Pardon Mr North." dit-elle d'une petite voix.

North soupira avant d'essayer de faire un sourire rassurant à la petite. Bilbo dut fermer les yeux. Un souvenir, brutal, la happa. Un qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu et qui la surprit par sa netteté:

 _Thorin et lui au sommet du Carrock. Les Aigles. Gandalf. Thorin hurlant de nouveau contre lui avant de brusquement sourire et de le prendre dans ses bras._

"Tout va bien, Béatrice." chuchota Sherlock en lui prenant la main.

Il aurait dû se douter que retrouver Thorin débloquerait chez elle l'accès aux souvenirs manquants _._ Et cela pouvait être un moment très désagréable en perspective.

"C'est toujours étrange...Je dois bien être le seul être humain a connaître exactement ce que ça fait d'être un garçon et une fille." chuchota-t-elle pour son cousin afin de le rassurer.

Sherlock lui offrit un sourire amusé.

Lucas les regardait échanger. Et il était écoeuré: Bilbo recherchait davantage la compagnie du dragon qui aurait été prêt à la rôtir plutôt que la sienne alors qu'ils avaient été si...liés. Mais il se souvint qu'il valait moins que le dragon puisqu'il l'avait trahie et presque tuée.

 _Et puis zut à la fin!_ Tout cela n'avait aucune importance. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait. _Cela lui importait guère_ , se mentit-il.

L'ambiance pesante dans le taxi ne s'allégea que lorsque ce dernier s'arrêta devant le célèbre institut médical. Tandis que Béatrice réglait la course, Sherlock Holmes et Lucas North s'affrontaient du regard. Les querelles d'autrefois n'étaient que des broutilles en comparaison à celle qui les opposait aujourd'hui. L'objet du conflit revint vers eux et elle donna sa préférence à Sherlock en se plaçant à ses côtés, évitant ainsi tout contact fortuit avec North. Elle avait encore son goût sur ses lèvres...à moins que ce ne fut celui de sa guiness. Elle souhaitait vivement que ce soit ce dernier. Mais le souvenir de l'échange lui arracha un frisson.

La question était de savoir si elle frissonnait de dégout ou de plaisir. Elle-même n'aurait su répondre à cette question.

"Allons-y avant d'avoir un cadavre exsangue à donner à Molly." déclara Sherlock "Suivez-moi."

Tenant fermement la main de Charlotte dans la sienne, il les mena jusqu'aux urgences où il servit un beau mensonge à la secrétaire de l'accueil pour éviter à Lestrade de se déplacer pour venir le placer en garde à vue. Elle leur indiqua la salle d'attente qu'il devait rejoindre, leur numéro d'attente et le nom du praticien qui allait prendre en charge North après avoir vérifié sa carte vitale. Sans se faire remarquer, le quatuor rejoignit leur salle d'attente. Cette dernière était aussi accueillante que faire ce peut avec ses murs blancs cassés sur lesquels étaient accrochés des tableaux d'affichage en liège recouverts d'affiches de prévention, ses chaises en plastique basses accrochées les unes aux autres pour empêcher des patients trop éméchés de se battre avec et sa sempiternelle table basse couverte des traditionnels magazines périmés depuis plusieurs mois ou années. Béatrice s'assit en prenant Charlotte sur ses genoux pour l'empêcher de toucher à des objets couverts de potentiels microbes. Charlotte avait définitivement adopté Béatrice. Toute timidité de sa part s'était envolée. Quant à Béatrice, Charlotte lui rappelait les jeunes années de Frodo. Bilbo avait adoré s'occuper de son neveu, même s'il aurait préféré qu'il ne perde pas ses parents. Son seul regret avait été de lui avoir laissé porté seul le fardeau de l'anneau. Son vieil anneau...désormais, les anneaux en tout genre, même ceux des vaches, lui foutaient les chocottes.

Sherlock surveillait du coin de l'oeil Noth. Ce dernier continuait de saigner. L'infirmière lui avait donné une réserve de mouchoirs en papier qu'il avait bien entamée, mais sa chemise blanche était irrémédiablement tâchée. Le détective avait remarqué que l'agent spécial n'avait pas cessé de fixer sa cousine concentrée sur Charlotte. Il aurait pu intervenir s'il n'avait pas pris un certain plaisir à essayer de déchiffrer toutes les émotions qui traversaient le visage et le corps de North. La plus facile à identifier était la colère. North en voulait à Béatrice mais pour des raisons assez obscures. La seconde était le désir. North envoyait tous les signaux d'un homme en rut. Que Béatrice soit considérée ainsi donnait envie à Sherlock de rendre effective la menace que Béatrice avait lancée à l'encontre de l'agent du MI-6. Bon sang, c'était sa cousine, presque une soeur! Il la connaissait depuis ses premiers rots et ses premières expéditions à quatre pattes en couche-culotte! On pouvait faire pleurer toutes les femmes qu'on voulait, on pouvait les faire souffrir et les humilier autant qu'on voulait que Sherlock ne serait pas intervenu. Mais prenez-vous en à Charlotte, Molly, Mrs Hudson, Mary ou Béatrice, vous aviez toutes les chances pour avoir un dragon misanthrope sociopathe de haut niveau à vos trousses. North avait tout intérêt à reconsidérer la manière dont il percevait Béatrice s'il voulait survivre à cette mission.

La troisième émotion qui émanait de lui était beaucoup plus complexe à comprendre: elle tenait à la fois de la peine, du regret, de la souffrance, de la lassitude et de l'espoir. North devait très bien se souvenir de leur relation, contrairement à Bilbo. Et si Sherlock ne pouvait que se réjouir du fait que North souffre d'avoir retrouvé son cambrioleur pour découvrir que ce dernier ne se souvenait de rien le concernant, il craignait aussi que Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ne cherche à profiter de cet oubli pour conquérir à nouveau Béatrice. Sherlock avait trop souvent vu Béatrice souffrir de son absence sans connaître les raisons de cette souffrance pour la laisser maintenant souffrir de savoir.

"Sherlock? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" demanda une voix douce derrière lui.

Immédiatement, il quitta les couloirs de son palais mental pour revenir à l'immédiat.

"Tatie Molly!" s'écria Charlotte en quittant brusquement les genoux de Béatrice pour se ruer vers la pathologiste.

Molly la souleva dans ses bras avant de la dévorer de baisers qui faisaient rire aux éclats la petite fille.

Béatrice observa avec attention son cousin. Pour un observateur extérieur, Sherlock aurait donné l'impression d'être resté impassible. Mais pour elle qui le connaissait bien, il y avait des indices, comme cette légère inclinaison de la tête ou cet infime mouvement des pieds qui redirigeait l'exposition du corps, qui prouvaient que Sherlock Holmes n'était pas aussi indifférent qu'il voulait le laisser croire. Quant à Molly...eh bien, Molly n'avait pas changé. Du moins, ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé. Elle aimait toujours inconditionnellement Sherlock. mais Béatrice ne pouvait manquer les changements survenus dans cet amour. Molly semblait avoir accepté de lâcher prise. Son sourire et son regard doux disaient au monde: "J'aime un homme qui ne peut m'aimer mais je me soigne."

Ah! Mais quelle misère que ces deux grands maladroits qui étaient bien partis pour laisser passer leur chance. Sherlock avait définitivement besoin d'un coach. Bon, elle n'était peut-être pas la plus indiquée pour aider, mais il suffisait juste de pousser Sherlock au bon moment pour que tout cela ait la meilleure conclusion possible. Un croche-pied peut-être?

"Tatie Molly, j'ai une nouvelle copine. Elle s'appelle Béat'ice. C'est la cousine d'oncle She'lock. Elle a un nom de code et oncle She'lock aussi, mais j'ai promis de garder le secret. Alors je dirais rien. On a joué aux pirates. Et puis Béat'ice est partie en courant. Alors avec Oncle She'lock, on a été la chercher. Et puis oncle She'lock a donné un coup de poing au monsieur qui est avec nous là parce qu'il embêtait Béat'ice." débita la petite fille

"Sherlock? Tu as frappé quelqu'un? C'était pour quelle raison cette fois-ci? s'étonna Molly

La dernière fois, c'était son collègue le docteur Peter Benton qui avait brusquement et sans raison cessé de lui apporter du café, de l'inviter à la cafet et surtout de la frôler dans les couloirs. Dieu merci, son aftershave lui donnait envie de vomir.

Sherlock se rapprocha d'elle, officiellement pour lui chuchoter les raisons de son geste, officieusement pour respirer son parfum. Molly ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Pourquoi Sherlock devait-il commencer à vraiment s'intéresser à elle au moment où elle voulait vraiment tourner la page et abandonner le rêve de pouvoir être aimé de lui? Sa seule amitié semblait déjà être plus qu'elle ne pouvait espérer et elle était très heureuse de faire partie des rares élus. Aors pourquoi devait-il rendre à chaque fois tout compliqué?

 _Parce que c'était Sherlock et parce qu'elle ne pouvait que l'aimer ainsi,_ lui souffla sa conscience.

"Parce que je n'accepte pas qu'on se joue de mes amis, encore plus des femmes que je respecte." lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de faire glisser son souffle sur sa joue et de déposer dessus un délicat baiser papillon, laissant Molly coite.

Béatrice avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte devant ce qu'elle voyait. Sherlock prenait donc le parti de conquérir Molly et donc de suivre ses conseils sans réchigner. cette journée était à marquer dans les annales d'une pierre blanche. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas pu retrouver un des meilleurs chroniqueurs et généalogistes de la Comté. Les Hobbits n'étaient jamais là où on les attendait. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Molly aimait suffisamment Sherlock pour supporter par la suite la vérité. Mais si la pathologiste avait su continuer à aimer son _sociopathe_ de cousin malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle puisse encaisser la nouvelle sans s'enfuir en hurlant qu'ils étaient fous.

Molly eut besoin de quelques minutes pour rassembler ses esprits.

"Tu veux dire que tu as frappé cet homme parce qu'il importunait ta cousine?" résuma-t-elle

"Si Sherlock ne m'avait pas coiffé sur le poteau, c'est à **moi** que Mr North aurait du sa fracture nasale." lança Béatrice qui ne voulait pas revêtir le costume de la demoiselle en détresse

"Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous?" se demanda-t-elle enfin après sept ans de plus ou moins amitié.

Béatrice ne put s'empêcher de ricanner devant cette question.

"Je t'expliquerai tout ce soir." lui promit Sherlock qui était décidé à prouver à Molly qu'il lui faisait une totale confiance.

"Ce soir? John et Mary viennent bien chercher Charlotte, non? Et puis, si Béatrice est là, je suppose que vous voudrez passez une soirée en famille." raisonna-t-elle pour éviter les faux et cruels espoirs qui venaient de renaître dans son coeur. Maudit Sherlock! Le port du Belstaff quand on était grand, bruns aux cheveux bouclés et avec de hautes pommettes devait être prohibé par la loi.

"Molly, c'est important que tu viennes. Tout d'abord parce que d'ici une heure, tu voudras des explications sur un ordre de mission que tu vas recevoir. Ensuite parce que je n'aime pas te savoir seule en ce moment. On pénètre s facilement dans ton appartement. Et enfin parce qu'il faut que tu saches quelque chose d'important me concernant. ne refuse pas." lui demanda-t-il

Il n'avait pas cherché à la manipuler pour la persuader. Il ne le faisait plus depuis son retour. Et il semblait vraiment vouloir lui dire quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qui pourrait tout changer. Molly ne lui avait jamais vu cette lueur d'urgence dans les yeux. Et Dieu seul savait qu'ils se regardaient maintenant beaucoup dans les yeux. Depuis qu'elle avait été son assistante sur l'affaire de la bombe du parlement. Les yeux de Sherlock brillaient toujours avec tendresse quand ils se posaient sur elle. Molly n'était pas ennuyante. Au contraire.

Désormais pour Smaug, Molly était une agréable constante. Et il ne la traiterait plus jamais comme il l'avait fait auparavant.

Béatrice devait sourire béatement devant ce tableau. Avec un prénom comme le sien, elle pouvait se le permettre. Elle était tellement heureuse pour Sherlock. Avec toutes les casseroles qu'il se trainait, Smaug aurait très bien pu finir misérablement dans une overdose pour oublier. Juste oublier des millénaires d'existence, de souvenirs.. Cela avait failli arriver plus d'une fois avant que Mycroft n'oblige Béatrice à être en permanence en contact avec son cousin et que John Watson ne débarque dans leurs vies. Mais on ne pouvait pas facilement venir à bout d'un dragon, même quand ce dernier se retrouvait coincé sous une apparence humaine. Sherlock avait dû se battre avec férocité contre ses démons pour arriver à s'acclimater à sa nouvelle condition. Et c'était franchement une réussite.

"je rêve ou la vieille limace est en train de draguer?" demanda à peine discrètement la voix grave et nasillarde de North.

Il ne pouvait pas se faire oublier celui-là?

"Je rêve où vous souhaitez vraiment rejoindre les petits chanteurs à la croix de bois en qualité de castrat?Dans ce cas, je me ferai une joie de passer vos bijoux de famille au presse-purée." grogna-t-elle

"Tout à l'heure, vous parliez d'utiliser une petite cuiller." la défia-t-il.

"Si vous y tenez tant, je dois en avoir une là sur moi. Bouclez-la ou je la sors."

North se tut, certes, mais il s'assit aussi sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Béatrice soupira et sortit son portable de son sac dans le bit de l'ignorer ostensiblement.

"Vingt appels manqués?! Soixante messages? Vous êtes très demandée." remarqua-t-il

"C'est parce que je suis très douée dans mon genre et parce que je laisse un souvenir, dirons-nous, inoubliable. Mon ancien patron m'a même surnommé _Langue d'argent_.Je n'ai pas ma pareille avec la mienne" lança-t-elle négligemment

Elle eut un sourire moqueur quand il vira au rouge colère ou bien de gêne. Quelle bonne blague s'il était encore puceau!

Pour qui se prenait-il, ce Thorin? Pour un Roméo en puissance?

Il croyait qu'il lui suffisait qu'il l'embrasse pour qu'elle se pâme dans ses bras en déclarant "Oh! Mon prince! C'est vous que j'attends depuis toujours!". Il croyait que le simple fait de lui dire "Salut, c'est moi Thorin, tu te souviens, on a crapahuté ensemble dans la cambrousse de la Terre du Milieu dans une autre vie. Je suis revenu voir comment tu allais. Ce serait sympa si tu pouvais oublier que je t'ai fais du mal." pour qu'elle lui pardonne ses gestes d'autrefois, pour qu'elle oublie le manque et l'absence de souvenirs plus douloureux que le fait de savoir qu'elle avait déjà vécu une fois.

Il n'était qu'un inconnu qui venait la mettre en face de ses peurs et de ses rêves pour l'obliger à y faire face. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

Elle reporta son attention sur son portable: huit appels de Tony Stark, un de Pepper Potts. Ces deux-là...pire des parents surprotecteurs, enfin quand Tony ne lui balançait pas des paris dignes d'un môme de cinq ans. deux autres de Steve Rogers. ce cher Steve avec qui elle avait fait toutes les brocantes de New York et des Hamptons, avec qui elle avait chanté les meilleurs standards des années trente et quarante dans Times Square pour une association caritative, et enfin avec qui elle avait préparé un repas typique de la Comté. Avant qu'elle ne quitte les Etats-Unis avec son diplôme de journalisme en poche, il lui avait offert la meilleure pire qu'elle ait jamais eu et du tabac de Louisiane qui valait bien le Vieux Toby. Elle lui avait rendu la pareille, faisant mourir de rire Tony qui avait dû fortement déteindre sur elle puisque Sherlock avait remarqué sa nouvelle tendance à faire des jeux de mots graveleux. Enfin neuf appels de...sa grandeur sérénissime Loki qui avait daigné descendre de son trône d'or pour toucher un portable. Et ce neuf fois!Et elle n'avait pas répondu! Mais ce soir, elle était morte! Elle pouvait déjà appeler les services des pompes funèbres.

Un peu blanche, elle se leva, fit la bise à Molly pour la saluer et s'excusa avant de sortir dans le couloir pour répondre à un dieu machiavélique surprotecteur en puissance et qui devait passer ses vacances sur terre (Thor et lui se partageait le trône d'Asgard.)à se ronger les sangs pour uns stupide mortelle qu'il adorait comme une soeur mais qui était trop ingrate pour répondre.

"Mr North, vous pouvez entrer."

Le docteur venait de terminer avec son patient précédent. Lucas détourna le regard de la porte par laquelle Béatrice venait de s'éclipser pour suivre le praticien. Il était furieux contre lui. Depuis qu'il se souvenait avoir été Thorin, jamais il n'avait perdu son sang-froid. Il retrouvait l'être qu'il avait le plus aimé et avec lequel il avait été le plus cruel; il enchaînait les dérapages et son palpitant semblait totalement déréglé tandis que ses émotions dansaient la macaréna.

En un mot comme en cent: il était foutu.

 **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de poster. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire. Je m'éclate vraiment à mélanger tous ces univers que j'aime et tant pis si Bilbo fait un peu Mary Sue, c'est pour moi des grands moments de grand n'importe quoi qui me font beaucoup rire. J'espère que vous ne vous ennuyez pas et riez aussi de temps en temps. A bientôt.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à Julindy et Aliena Wyvern. Les filles, régalez-vous: dans ce chapitre nous avons un guest. Je vous laisse deviner qui.**

 **Quant à Béa et Lucas, ils n'ont pas fini de se taper sur la figure. Bilbo s'est endurci dirons-nous. En tant que femme, il est plus conscient de l'attraction qu'il peut avoir sur les autres mâles. ^^ Mais ce n'est pas une allumeuse.**

 **Warning: chapitre n'importe quoi. L'auteur n'est pas responsable en cas de point de côté et autre désagrément qui surviendrait à cause d'un fou rire**

 **Chapitre 8**

 _Un dieu protecteur,_

 _magie ou déduction._

Béatrice s'était empressée de rappeler Loki. De toutes les surprises que cette nouvelle existence lui réservait, Loki était l'une des plus extraordinaires qu'elle ait eues.

En tant que web designer/documentaliste (le cursus en web presse offrait cette formation ô combien recherchée maintenant dans les grands journaux) et analyste, Béatrice avait travaillé à la tour Stark de New York, tour qui servait de point de chute aux Avengers lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient une fois par mois. Béatrice ne connaissait que Steve Rogers qui s'était une fois égaré dans l'étage réservé à elle et à ses coéquipiers et qu'elle avait raccompagné pour s'excuser d'une fléchette qu'elle avait envoyé vers une cible que Captain America avait momentanément et inopportunément caché en entrant dans son bureau. Steve avait été impressionné par sa précision. C'est ainsi qu'avaient débuté leurs soirées fléchettes-bière. Quant à Loki, il était justement apparu devant eux, pensant que Thor serait ici. La perception du temps étant différente sur Asgard, le dieu de la malice croyait que son frère était encore à New York quand cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il était parti rejoindre Jane sur la côte Est. Béatrice avait dû brusquement servir de tampon pour éviter que Loki ne se fasse brusquement plaqué au sol par la montagne de muscle qu'était Steve, quand bien même en bonne britannique, elle n'aurait pas dit non à un bon match de rugby. Calmement, elle avait proposé à Loki de se joindre à eux pour qu'elle l'amène à Tony qui pourrait lui fournir de plus amples informations et elle avait osé le prier de prévenir de sa visite à l'avance une prochaine fois plutôt que de risquer un conflit armé. Interloqué, Loki s'était moqué d'elle en lui demandant s'il fallait aussi qu'il précise ce qu'il amènerait et quel vin serait le plus conseillé pour des retrouvailles entre ennemis. Sans se démonter, elle lui avait conseillé un côte du Rhône pour une fin d'après-midi, un vin d'Alsace en fin de matinée. Et pour accompagné le tout, elle lui avait conseillé un panier de fruits ou un gâteau de Savoie.

Steve avait regardé la jeune femme comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête. Il se tenait prêt à intervenir car on ne plaisantait jamais avec Loki sans y laisser des plumes.

Mais, contre toute attente, Loki n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire.

"Comment dois-je t'appeler?" lui avait-il demandé, amusé.

"Je m'appelle B..."

"Béatrice ou Bilbo?" l'avait-il coupé pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher ce qu'elle était.

"Tant que nous ne pourrons nous considérer comme de vrais amis, je vous prierai de m'appeler Béatrice." lui avait-elle demandé en utilisant son habituelle politesse comme un bouclier.

Et il l'avait appelée Béatrice jusqu'à sa dernière visite à Noël, en Australie, il y avait un an. Loki lui avait demandé si elle connaissait l'aventure de Frodon, Malheureusement, Bilbo n'avait jamais pu lire _le Seigneur des Anneaux._ Il était trop âgé dans ces temps-là et lors du voyage vers Valinor, ni lui, ni Frodon n'avait eu le coeur d'en parler. Loki semblait avoir été déçu de ce fait. Elle lui avait alors parlé de Smaug, grande marque de confiance de sa part que de faire cela. Loki adorait littéralement les dragons, certainement à cause du fait que son fils Jörmungand en était un. Le dieu trompeur s'était passionné pour Smaug. Depuis, il voulait absolument rencontrer Sherlock. Béatrice lui avait promis de l'inviter quand elle serait de retour à Londres.

On décrocha.

"Salut mon dieu." lança-t-elle sans attendre

"Tu tiens si peu à la vie que tu ne me répondes pas?" lui demanda une voix traînante

"Désolé, je suis arrivée à Londres en début d'après-midi et je viens de retrouver ma famille. Je ne pouvais pas être rivée au téléphone sans paraître impolie. D'ailleurs, en parlant de téléphone, tu es sérieux ? Neuf appels?"

Loki grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible à l'appareil.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans un hôpital?" lui demanda-t-il brusquement.

"Hey! Comment tu sais ça ? Et c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a de l'écho." remarqua-t-elle

"C'est parce que je suis derrière toi, idiote." lui souffla à l'oreille la voix du dieu

Béatrice bondit en poussant un cri de surprise. les infirmières la fusillèrent du regard. Son portable s'était échappé de ses mains. il était sur le point de réussir son suicide quand une main blanche aux logs doigts le rattrapa in extremis, le referma avant de le lui rendre.

"Loki!" s'écria Béatrice avant de bondir dans ses bras et d'ébouriffer ses longs cheveux noirs "Seigneur! Tu as vraiment besoin d'aller chez le coiffeur! Même Aragorn était mieux coiffé que toi, c'est pour dire!

"C'est comme ça que tu oses m'accueillir? Tu veux..."

"Mourir? Souffrir? Loki renouvelle ton stock de phrases. Et je dis ce qui est. Une bonne coupe ne te ferait pas de mal."

"Et toi, explique moi ce que tu fais dans un hôpital. La dernière fois, c'était à cause de quoi déjà?"

"Intoxication alimentaire. Je n'avais pas supporté le curry du docteur Banner. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis malade cette fois-ci. En fait, tu vas rire...j'étais tranquillement en train d'écraser mon cousin dans un jeu de pirates quand Mycroft son frère se pointe avec un réincarné qui est..."

"Thorin."

"Ah! Tu m'as gâché la fin."

"Alors, tu l'as retrouvé. Tu sais donc qui il est? "lui demanda-t-il curieux

"Moui..."

Bilbo fit une moue que Loki ne connaissait que trop bien. C'était ce genre de moue qu'elle faisait quand elle était réquisitionnée par Tony Stark pour une mission avec le S.H.I.E.L.D qui demandait une infiltration dans un serveur ou une unité de protection d'un bâtiment. Béatrice n'aimait pas cela parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on puisse l'identifier à une possible trace ou marque de passage propre à chaque hacker.

"Tu voulais savoir pourquoi ce nom était aussi important pour toi, non?"

"Je crois que je sais pourquoi et je me demande si je n'aurai pas dû finalement l'effacer de ma mémoire. Je savais qu'il était cruel, je voulais qu'il s'explique, qu'il me rende des souvenirs qui me manquent. A la place, je me suis sentie...je ne sais pas...agressée..."

"Agressée ?" gronda Loki

"Non! Enfin...je ne sais pas...comment dire...j'ai été prise de panique quand j'ai compris que c'était lui. Et puis, je suis en colère parce qu'il se souvient de tout, parce qu'il pouvait à tout moment me retrouver car il en a les moyens mais il ne l'a pas fait avant aujourd'hui. Et encore, c'est en partie un coup de chance. Et Monsieur d'un coup me balance "Salut, c'est moi Thorin. Je sais que je n'ai pas été sympa, mais comme je t'ai sous la main, ça serait bien que tu bosses encore pour moi." Après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, je ne suis pas très partante pour me rappeler ce que ça fait d'être chassée comme une malpropre une fois la besogne accomplie."

"En fait, ton problème, c'est que tu as peur d'être déçue par ce que tu vas redécouvrir chez lui."

"Oh! Pitié Loki! Ne me psychanalyse pas. Entre nous deux, ce n'est pas moins qui ait le plus besoin de consulter."

"Tu sauras gérer?"

Béatrice lui lança un sourire amusé:

"Je lui ai déjà promis que s'il me chauffait trop, je le soulagerai de ses bijoux de famille à la petite cuiller."

"Je vais finir par t'ordonner grande prêtresse de mon culte si tu continues ainsi."

"Sans blague? J'en serais honorée, mais le problème, c'est que tous mes noms et mes titres ne tiennent pas sur une carte de visite. je vais me contenter de rester "voleuse dans les ombres et porteuse de chance"."

Béatrice était toujours contente de pouvoir faire rire le dieu de la malice, celui en qui personne ne voulait placer sa confiance et qui était toujours le bouffon de service, même maintenant qu'il régnait sur Asgard. Le faire rire était pour elle un honneur et un privilège.

"Au fait, si tu veux pouvoir rencontrer ce vieux Smaug, ça doit pouvoir se faire."

"Vrai?"

Les yeux de Loki brillaient comme le faisaient ceux des enfants depuis que les premières illuminations de Noël avaient été allumées dans les rues et que les sapins de Noël avaient été décorés dans les maisons.

Loki, par bien des aspects, était encore un enfant. Un autre petit Frodon qui avait tant perdu et ne savait plus comment recevoir le bonheur.

"Sherlock! Ramène-toi! Je dois te présenter quelqu'un!" lança Béatrice de manière à ce que le détective l'entende.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à sortir dans le couloir. Il haussa un sourcil en découvrant un inconnu habillé élégamment d'un costume de bonne qualité, d'un long manteau noir et d'une écharpe verte. Ses cheveux noirs auraient eu besoin d'une bonne coupe. Mais ce qui dérangea le détective consultant, c'est qu'il ne pouvait "lire" la personne en face de lui.

Rien! Aucune information n'arrivait dans son esprit. Il essaya encore. Sans succès. Sa méfiance en fut renforcée. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'il se rapprochait de sa cousine.

"Sherlock, je te présente Loki, le dieu de la malice, du chaos et du feu. Loki, voici mon _cher_ cousin Sherlock." introduisit Béatrice

Les deux "hommes" se regardèrent en chiens de faïence pendant quelques instants. Loki s'efforçait de voir à quoi Smaug avait pu ressembler autrefois et Sherlock s'efforçait de glaner des informations. Tout ce qu'il avait pour l'instant ne menait à rien. Son apparence ne le renseignait pas parce que ce n'était pas son vrai visage. Il sentait chez le dieu, la nature d'un feu sauvage mille fois plus puissant que ce que lui-même avait connu chez Morgoth. Et cela ne le disposa pas à accueillir à Bras ouverts le nouveau venu.

"Sherlock, veux-tu bien arrêter de te comporter comme un mufle trente secondes?" le réprimanda Béatrice

C'était tout sa cousine ça, de prendre sous son ailes toutes les personnes les plus instables et les plus dangereuses. Elle se ferait un restaurant avec Hannibal Lecteur en personne pour discuter de ses moeurs et le pousser à revoir son régime alimentaire.

"Alors, c'est à vous qu'on doit la semi-destruction de New York d'il y a quatre ans ?" commença-t-il

Béatrice se frappa le front du plat de la main. Tant d'indélicatesse, ça frôlait la connerie, même provenant de son cousin. Avec lui, on était à cent pour cent sûr de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Et Loki qui ne put retenir un sourire. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

"En effet." répondit-il en essayant de faire taire sa nature chaotique qui s'était épanouie à ce moment-là.

Sherlock lui tendit brusquement la main.

"Un travail impressionnant, je dois dire. J'ai moi-même un passif de pyromane." déclara pince-sans-rire Sherlock

Ni lui, ni Loki ne virent arriver la taloche derrière la tête.

"Pour exprimer vos talents de destruction, je vous suggère de vous défouler sur de la pâte à modeler voire des bâtiments à détruire. Mais plus de ville. A moins qu'elle ne soit en lego ! Compris ?" les réprimanda Bilbo en les tirant par les oreilles.

"Béa, ça fait mal!" se plaignit Sherlock, penché en avant.

"Je confirme." Loki avait la même posture que lui puisque Béatrice était bien pllus petite qu'eux deux.

"Je n'ai pas eu ma réponse."

"Oui, promis."

"D'acord."

Béatrice relâcha les deux imbéciles.

"Gare à vous, si j'apprends qu'il y a eu une explosion ou plus grave quelque part dans le monde! Si vous ne tenez pas votre promesse, vous allez découvrir comment on punissait les petits hobbits désobéissants dans la Comté. Et croyez-moi, **vous ne voulez pas la connaître**. Sinon, Loki, comme tu peux le constater, je suis bien arrivée à Londres, en bonne santé, même si je meurs de froid."

"Tu veux que je t'emmène à Jotunheim?"

"Le ferme...le bleu. Sherlock, ça te dérange si Loki vient pour Noël?"

"Béatrice, si tu fais ça par pitié..."

"Loki, je t'ai dit de la fermer. Sherlock?"

"Ça me va. J'aimerai bien m'exercer sur le roi des menteurs, histoire de lui piquer un truc ou deux."

"Et moi, j'aimerais bien connaître vos capacités de dragon."

"Je ne crache plus de feu."

"Mais vous aviez bien d'autres pouvoirs. Ils ne peuvent pas avoir disparus."

"Loki, nous ne sommes plus que des mortels." lui rappela Béatrice

"Je sais, Béatrice. Mais comme tu as su garder ton talent pour les fléchettes, ton cousin a bien su garder quelques capacités."

"J'ai toujours mon palais mental et mes capacités de déduction." l'informa Sherlock qui ne comprenait pas où le dieu voulait en venir.

"Les moindres de vos talents. Vous en avez sûrement d'autres comme tous ceux de votre race. Mais peut-être que la réincarnation les a bloqués en attente d'une maturité. je pourrais peut-être vous aider à les récupérer."

Sherlock et Béatrice se regardèrent surpris, intrigués et un peu inquiets.

"Loki, les pouvoirs de Smaug proviennent de Morgoth. Leur puissance pourrait consumer sa conscience.

"Morgoth...il était puissant celui-là. Je m'en suis toujours méfié. Il était trop zélé à répandre le chaos. Dans ce cas, il faudrait purifier votre essence par le feu."

"Je ne pense pas que mon corps supporterait le changement."

"En effet. Vous redeviendriez un dragon. Mais vous auriez certainement la possibilité de prendre une apparence humaine. Cela ne vous coûterait rien puisque vous auriez recouvré toute votre puissance."

Sherlock se tourna vers Béatrice.

"Qu'en penses-tu?"

"C'est ta vie, Sherlock. Je ne peux pas décider pour toi."

"Donne-moi ton avis."

"Je ne sais pas. D'un côté, tu pourrais accomplir avec plus de facilité tes enquêtes, veiller sur tout le monde et repousser plus efficacement les dingues comme Moriarty. D'un autre côté, si ça vient à s'ébruiter, et ça s'ébruitera, tu auras l'armée et la science à ta poursuite. Tu devras à nouveau te cacher. Et Mycroft lui-même sera impuissant à t'aider. De plus, cela attirera l'attention sur tous les réincarnés. Nous serons tous traqués."

"Je pourrais vivre sous ma forme humaine."

"En permanence? Sherlock, cela a déjà été difficile toutes ses années alors que tu n'avais que des souvenirs. Je te souhaite vivement de pouvoir te retrouver dans ton intégralité, mais si cela signifie de te voir souffrir en permanence de ne pouvoir voler, cracher du feu ou sortir tes écailles, alors je préfèrerais que tu refuses l'offre de Loki. je suis désolée, Sherlock, mais tu ne supporterais jamais de vivre en cage. Et en récupérant tous tes pouvoirs, c'est ce que ton corps deviendrait." lui expliqua-t-elle la peine visible dans les yeux.

"Merci Béatrice."

Sherlock voyait bien qu'elle était désolée d'avoir émis un avis négatif. Ce n'était pas la peur qui l'avait fait parler. Au contraire, c'était l'affection la plus sincère. Pour la rassurer, il lui serra l'épaule.

"J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie endormi sur un tas d'or. Et à mon réveil, mon premier vol fut le dernier. Je suis mort avec le désir de destruction logé dans la tête et le coeur. Dans cette vie, j'ai pu faire et découvrir de nouvelles expériences que je ne regrette pas et qui auraient été impossibles si j'étais resté Smaug. Je vais refuser votre offre Loki."

"Je comprends. Si j'avais moi-même une nouvelle chance, je crois que je prendrais la même décision que vous. Bilbo, Stark a tort, on devrait t'appeler, Bilbo langue d'or."

"Oh! Arrête ton char Loki! Tu vas me faire rougir. Bon, on est d'accord, tu viens pour Noël. C'est dans deux semaines."

Loki acquiesça.

"Je vais aller enquiquiner ce cher Stark. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire."

"Dans ce cas...Sherlock steuplaît?" supplia Béatrice avec des yeux de chien battu

"Tu as vraiment envie d'avoir Mycroft sur le dos, toi?"

"Non, je préfère lui casser les pieds. Et Loki, si Fury pique une crise en découvrant que tu es là, on lui dira que pour te racheter une conduite, tu collabores à une mission de sécurité nationale."

"Misère, je vais vraiment finir par croire que je ne suis pas la seule étincelle qui se soit échappée du chaos."

"Je crois que j'adore déjà cette mission! Ce soir, c'est moi qui régale. Un chinois, ça tente tout le monde?"

"Pourquoi voudrai-je manger de l'humain?" demanda Loki.

 **Bonsoir.**

 **Bon, ce chapitre n'a pas réellement fait avancer l'intrigue. C'était plus une grosse blague que je voulais vous faire. Mais je compte quand même intrégrer Loki à mon bazar. Dans les prochains chapitres, promis, on redevient sérieux...ou pas vous me connaissez.**

 **J'espère que cette histoire continue à vous plaire.**

 **A bientôt.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Julindy:** héhé! Si tu as trouvé que le dernier chapitre était du n'importe quoi, je te conseille d t'accrocher pour celui-ci

 **Aliena Wyvern:** Il n'y a que Loki pour ne pas comprendre les expressions humaines. j'adore ce perso parce qu'avec lui tu peux avoir une conversation complètement folle sans que ça semble bizarre.

 **Que pensez-vous de mon trio de charme: Loki/Thorin/Sherlock?**

Chapitre 9

 _Chinois à emporter, le karoké selon Molly,_

 _l'évangile selon Loki, souvenirs, souvenirs_

Une fois son nez examiné et un plâtre posé, North put quitter le cabinet du docteur. Dans la salle d'attente, son regard fut attiré immédiatement pas un nouveau venu qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Sa réaction fut instinctive: il dégaina son arme et mit en joue Loki. Toutes les autorités de tous les pays avaient son signalement et ordre de l'arrêter. Le problème, c'était que North était seul...et de nouveau ridicule. Et bien sûr pour compléter le tableau, il fallait que Béatrice Sterdford soit là, du mauvais côté de la barrière. Sinon ce n'était pas drôle.

"Wow! Vous vous prenez pour un shérif ou quoi?" lui demanda-t-elle en se plaçant devant Loki.

"Miss Sterdford, Mr Holmes, Miss." ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Molly. "Eloignez-vous immédiatement de cet individu."

"Euh...j'ai un nom vous savez. je pensais que maintenant le monde entier le connaissait." rétorqua Loki qui décidément s'amusait beaucoup.

"Loki, je te ferai dire que c'est moi qui suis en face du canon."

"Et alors?" plaisanta le Dieu

"Ah! Ça, mon cochon, tu vas me le payer. Je vais te faire avaler tes mots." lui promit Béatrice

North ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Quand était-il tombé dans la quatrième dimension? Interloqué, il baissa son arme.

"Tu vois, ma chère Béatrice, les mots seront toujours plus forts que les jouets que vous osez appeler "arme"."

"Dixit celui qui a volé le cube cosmique."

Béatrice devait vraiment être très appréciée par le dieu pour ne pas être morte depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche. Mais finalement, cela n'étonnait pas tellement North: Bilbo avait toujours eu un talent inné pour se faire apprécier des plus puissants comme des plus humbles.

"Loki, je te laisse trouver l'identité de ce gars si tu en as envie. Moi, j'ai la flemme de faire la parfaite maîtresse de maison."

Loki renifla en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à North.

"C'est un nain. Ça me suffit."

Loki se méfiait avec raison des nains depuis qu'il avait berné leurs premiers représentants. Mais ce nain-là...il comprit qu'il allait devoir se le coltiner. Et longtemps, si ce qu'il voyait était exact: un nain amoureux d'un hobbit! Mais les deux avaient un tel problème d'égo que cela promettait d'être amusant

Sherlock lut le texto qu'il venait de recevoir.

"Si on pouvait abréger les retrouvailles, ce serait sympa. On a un quart d'heure pour retourner à l'appartement avant que John et Mary n'arrivent. Oh! Et Béa? Tu vas adorer la réaction de North quand il va voir Mary."

Malgré les regards interrogateurs de Béatrice et Lucas, Sherlock refusa d'en dire plus.

"Loki, si vous souhaitez venir, vous êtes le bienvenu." l'invita Sherlock

"Moi ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander le dieu du chaos, d'une petite voix fluette qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

"Désolé Loki, Sherlock s'est trompé. C'est ton frère qu'l voulait inviter...Bien sûr que c'est à toi qu'on s'adresse, tête de bouc." ironisa Béatrice "Et puis, on ne te laisse pas le choix, on t'embarque."

"Je m'y oppose." décla North

"Et où avez-vous entendu qu'on vous demandait votre avis? Loki nous accompagne. Un point c'est tout."

" _Un point c'est toi_." ne put s'empêcher de chantonner Molly qui vira au rouge quand toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. "Ben quoi, j'aime bien écouter Zazie quand je m'occupe de mes patients."

"Molly, tu m'as vraiment manqué, tu sais ? Sinon pour en revenir à nos moutons..."

"J'aurais dit à nos boucs, sans vouloir être offensant Loki." lança pour s'amuser Sherlock

" Y'a pas de mal. Depuis le temps avec Stark, je suis tellement habitué que ça ne me fait plus rien."

"Hé! Oh! J'essaye d'en placer une! Donc, je disais, Loki vient avec nous. De un parce qu'il est le meilleur agent de terrain que vous pourriez avoir. De deux parce que c'est un détecteur de mensonges ambulant. Et de trois parce qu'il vaut mieux avoir Loki avec nous que contre nous."

Béatrice lança un regard de défi à North.

Lucas était émotionnellement épuisé : Béatrice n'était pas Bilbo. C'était...c'était une pile électrique. Elle était tout le contraire de ce qu'elle avait été autrefois. C'était une nouvelle personne. Dans sa vie, il s'était toujours accroché à un fait: Bilbo ne changerait pas, qu'il lui revienne ou non. Son souvenir avait été sa constance, son inspiration pour vivre cette nouvelle chance. Mais aujourd'hui, son monde vacillait sur ses bases. Devait-il être déçu de ce changement ou bien se réjouir ? Il ne savait pas. Pour l'instant, il voulait seulement un peu de calme. Quant à l'apparition de Loki, ce n'était pas, mais alors vraiment pas prévu au programme. Si les imprévus continuaient de se multiplier, il doutait de la réussite de cette mission. Mais Béatrice avait raison sur un point: il valait mieux avoir Loki pour soi que contre soi. Du moins...

"Vous avez déjà trahi les vôtres." se souvint-il

Devant l'air de surprise des autres, il ajouta:

"Je connais l' _Edda_."

"Mais vous ne connaissez pas _l'Evangile selon Loki_." rétorqua le dieu de la malice

Là, North sut qu'il avait atteint le point de non-retour. Son cerveau le lâcha: il éclata de rire.

"Non, mais, je suis sérieux. Ce livre existe vraiment." déclara Loki quand Lucas fut à peu près calmé.

Mais North repartit de plus belle dans son fou rire. Béatrice soupira, prit son portable, pianota dessus quelques instants avant de présenter l'écran à North.

"Là! Vous voyez qu'il ne ment pas." appuya t-elle

L'écran présentait une page Amazon où était en vente _l'Evangile de Loki_ de Johann Harris à 25€. Cela calma North.

"merci Béatrice. Je n'ai pas trahi les miens comme vous dîtes: je me suis vengé. Et il y a une nuance de sens que même vous, vous devez percevoir. Dès que les Ases m'ont "accueilli" si j'ose dire, ils n'ont cessé de m'humilier, de m'exploiter et de me trahir. Ragnarök, ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. Si Béatrice me demande de l'aider, je le ferai et ce sans la trahir car elle ne m'a jamais méprisé ou rabaissé. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai eu une seconde chance. Alors pensez ce que vous voulez, mais si vous n'avez pas foi en moi, ayez foi en son jugement."

Béatrice resta silencieuse, touchée. Loki n'aimait pas porter son coeur en bandoulière. Alors pour qu'il démontre à tous qu'elle était son amie la plus chère, il devait sacrément en vouloir à North de son comportement.

"Bon, l'affaire est-elle réglée?" demanda-t-elle à North

"Au moindre problème, vous aurez à en répondre, Sterdford." la prévint-il de guerre lasse

Béatrice acquiesça.

"Nous rentrons dans ce cas." déclara Sherlock

"J'en ai encore pour deux heures. je vous rejoins ensuite." les prévint Molly

"Envoie-moi un message. Je viendrai te chercher."

"Sherlocke, je peux me débrouiller."

"Molly, nous sommes en alerte rouge. on ne doit prendre aucun risque."

Molly soupira.

"D'accord Sherlock."

Le détective ne put s'empêcher de faire un geste dans sa direction avant de s'arrêter et de laisser retomber sa main. Il n'allait pas outrepasser ses droits. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas la certitude que Molly acceptait qu'il la courtise, il ne ferait rien. Derrière lui, Béatrice soupira d'agacement.

Leur groupe quitta les urgences pour se retrouver à attendre un taxi.

"Qui paye?" demanda Béatrice "Je n'ai plus assez de liquide."

"Je veux bien prendre ta part pour te dédommager." déclara Sherlock

"Je payerai ma place." répondit North

"Et je suppose que tu n'as pas d'argent sur toi Loki?"

"Donne-moi l'adresse, je vous y retrouverai."

"L'adresse, c'est 221b Baker Street. Tâche de ne pas effrayer Mrs Hudson."

Loki acquiesça. Il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna. Au bout de quelques pas, il disparut sous les yeux ébahis de Sherlock et Lucas qui pourtant en avaient vu d'autres.

Lors du retour, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant chinois et prirent de quoi manger en abondance ce soir. De mauvaise grâce, Béatrice et Sherlock convièrent Lucas à leur dîner afin de commencer à travailler sur l'affaire. Pendant le reste du trajet, chacun décida de mettre ses griefs de côté pour le bien de l'enquête.

Quand ils remontèrent à l'appartement, Loki les attendait sagement devant la porte fermée. Mrs Hudson fit une rapide apparition.

"Béatrice, je vous ai trouvé un petit logement sur les docks. C'est quelque chose de récent, trois pièces dans un lotissement neuf. cela vous ira? en attendant, si vous voulez emménager là-bas, le temps d'aménager les lieux, vous pouvez toujours dormir dans la chambre de John."

"Mrs Hudson, vous êtes une perle! Bien sûr que je veux emménager. Je vous fait totalement confiance."

"Voici l'adresse et quelques photos pour vous donnez une idée. Demain, j'irai chercher le contrat de location à l'agence."

Béatrice serra la vieille dame contre elle pour la remercier. Puis elle rejoignit le groupe à l'étage.

"Bon! Sherlock. Pour ce soir, il faut que cette cuisine soit saine. Donc, on vire tes expériences!"

"Béatrice, si tu faisais un peu plus fonctionner ta cervelle, tu aurais remarqué qu'il n'y a aucune expérience en route sur la table, que le plan de travail est propre et qu'aucune organe humain n'a élu domicile dans le frigo. Je garde une petite fille ici les trois quarts du temps: les seules expériences qui ont eu lieu dans cette cuisine depuis quatre ans avaient pour sujet d'étude la peinture, la pâte à sel ou la pâte à modeler."

"Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du Sherlock Holmes qui pouvait manger du beurre ayant séjourner à côté d'un cerveau humain en décomposition?" Ne me dis pas que tu as arrêté tes expériences, je ne te croirai pas."

"Je travaille dans l'appartement du sous-sol."

"Donc, aucun risque de contamination ou d'ingestion de chair humaine?"

"Aucun...normalement." déclara-t-il avec un sourire vicieux que Béatrice ignora sans difficulté, contrairement aux deux autres _invités_ du détective. Mycroft avait laissé une note et les dossiers à consulter sur le bureau de Sherlock. Ce dernier les ramena à la cuisine tandis que Béatrice secondée de Charlotte sortait les plats à emporter.

"On compte Mary et John, Béa. Et n'oublie pas Molly." l'informa-t-il en posant les chemises cartonnées sur le bar.

Son portable émit une sonnerie. Il regarda le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

"Apparemment, Lestrade a été convié par Mycroft. Il arrive dans une demi-heure."

Le portable de North sonna à son tour.

"Votre frère a convié nos deux analystes à nous rejoindre. Ils ont accepté pour..."

North s'étouffa en lisant la fin du message envoyé par Mitchell.

"Pour ?" demanda Béatrice

"Vous rencontrez."

"Lisez-moi ce foutu message plutôt que d'essayer d'édulcorer, North."

North refusa de lever la tête en lisant ce que son "neveu" lui avait envoyé:

"...pour rencontrer cette...bombe atomique qui..."

Il inventait et se rendait compte qu'il s'enfonçait.

"Qui?" demanda froidement Béatrice

"qui...qui va les empêcher d'avoir la tête au boulot."

North effaça immédiatement le message. Béatrice vint brusquement vers lui. Il crut qu'elle allait de nouveau lever la main sur lui, mais elle ouvrit un placard qui se trouvait juste à côté de sa tête. Elle continuait de le regarder avec défi. Elle ne le croyait pas. Cela se lisait clairement sur son visage.

"Pas terrible comme bobard pour un agent secret." lui souffla-t-elle avant de s'éloigner brusquement avec un plat.

"Ça me rappelle cette fameuse soirée où tout a débuté." murmura Béatrice avec un sourire amusé tandis qu'elle reprenait le déballage de la nourriture.

North venait de ranger son portable. Il releva la tête en l'entendant et fixa Béatrice, en espérant qu'elle en dirait plus.

"Je n'avais jamais été autant énervée. Maintenant que j'y repense, c'était vraiment une bonne soirée."

"Vous vous en rappelez totalement?" ne put-il s'empêcher de lui demander doucement.

Béatrice était peut-être trop occupée pour se rendre compte qu'elle lui répondait sans le remettre à sa place:

"Totalement, non. Mais dans son ensemble, oui: l'accueil, la panique de voir mon garde-manger se vider à une vitesse sidérante, cette maudite chanson qui m'a fait craindre le pire pour ma vaisselle. Après le contrat, c'est plus flou. Tout se mélange. Mais parfois, je crois me souvenir des coups frappés à la porte et d'un autre chant à la harpe. Cependant, je me demande si je ne l'ai pas inventé à partir d'autres souvenirs."

Béatrice se tut, comprenant soudainement qu'elle était en train de se livrer à un homme dans lequel elle ne pouvait pas placer sa confiance.

Lucas la vit soudainement se tendre et se fermer de nouveau. Il se demanda si son subconscient n'avait pas décidé de bloquer les souvenirs le concernant pour éviter une souffrance que Bilbo n'aurait pas su gérer.

Il prit une soudaine décision. Si Béatrice ne le reconnaissait plus, si elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, c'était de sa faute. Mais on leur offrait une nouvelle chance. Alors cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas agir comme un connard fini. Même si cette Béatrice semblait ne pas vouloir lui laisser d'ouverture possible.

"Que puis-je faire?" demanda-t-il

"Venez un peu nous aider à rassembler les tables." demanda Sherlock

"Je dois vraiment faire ça. Avec un peu de..."

"Charlotte, tu peux aller demander à Mrs Hudson si elle n'aurait pas une saucière, s'il te plaît?"

"C'est quoi une saucière, Bilbo ?" demanda la petite fille qui cessa de jouer

" C'est de la vaisselle qui sert à verser de la sauce. Ça ressemble à un bateau."

"A un bateau pirate?"

"Oui, mais sans les voiles."

"Trop chouette!"

"Charlotte! Tu tiens la rembarde et tu demandes à Nana Hudson de t'aider à te laver les mains." ajouta précipitamment Sherlock "Tu n'as pas envie que tous les joyeux et dégoutants microbes dégoulinant de bave rentrent dans ta bouche, n'est-ce-pas?"

"Berk! Oncle She'lock, t'es cracra!" répondit la petite fille avant de quitter l'appartement.

Dès que Charlotte eut disparu, Béatrice attrapa le rouleau d'essuie-tout et le balança à la tête de Loki qui en lâcha le coin de la table qu'il tenait, évitant de peu son pied.

"Crétin de Bouc! Y'a une gamine ici! On ne parle pas de magie devant elle!"

"Et pourquoi donc ?"

"Parce qu'un gosse, ça parle!"

"Qui croirait une gamine ?"

"Demande plutôt qui croirait la filleule de Sherlock Holmes ? Pas mal de monde et pas tous avec les meilleures intentions du monde, Loki. On est sur une affaire qui demande de la discrétion autant sur son avancée que sur les enquêteurs. Donc, tiens ta langue."

"Une affaire?"

"Ah! Bravo Sterdford! Vous ne pouviez pas le boucler plutôt que de donner des conseils que vous ne savez pas suivre ? " lui reprocha North

" Vous, faites lui plutôt un rapide briefing. je vous ai dit qu'il nous fallait Loki. Question usurpation d'identité...il en connaît un rayon."

North renifla et jaugea Loki du regard.

"Loki, s'il te fait son fameux regard "tu fais plus épicier que cambrioleur", n'hésite pas s'appuyer là où ça fait mal." conseilla Béatrice qui terminait les préparatifs en leur tournant le dos.

Loki offrit à Lucas un sourire encore plus tordu que celui de Sherlock. L'agent n'avait plus aucun ascendant. Bilbo pouvait se venger de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir avec des protecteurs pareils. Encore une chance que ses souvenirs soient confus.

"Vous préférez la méthode douce ou bien l'autre ? Faites-moi plaisir...demandez moi l'autre." susurra Loki

"Usurpation d'identité?" demanda North en désespoir de cause

"La moitié de l'année, je règne à Asgard , je règne sous les traits du Père de toutes choses."

"D'où le fait que Fury n'ait pas encore débarqué pour t'arrêter. Question de diplomatie. Miracle! Sherlock, tu as gardé les assiettes de Grand-mère Tilda...et visiblement tu ne les as pas utilisées depuis l'héritage." remarqua Bilbo d'un seul coup moins enthousiaste devant la poussière accumulée dessus.

"On mange chinois, Béa."

"Et alors? Il faut manger comme des trolls peut-être?" ironisa-t-elle

Elle ouvrit le robinet et remplit l'évier avant de mettre du liquide vaisselle.

"North, Loki, au boulot." ordonna-t-elle

North ne nota pas le fait que Loki s'empressa d'obéir.

"Vous plaisantez?"l'interrogea-t-il

"Tout à fait. Vous avez vu sur mon front, il est marqué "comique de service". La dernière fois, vous avez laissé tout le monde faire le sale boulot. A votre tour." répliqua-t-elle pince-sans-rire les mains sur les hanches.

Sherlock releva la tête. North écarquilla les yeux...la dernière fois...c'était le premier souvenir qu'elle avait de Thorin qu'elle retrouvait! Béatrice le réalisa. La surprise apparut quelques secondes dans ses yeux...avant d'être remplacé par du mépris.

"Si ce n'est pas trop demander à Sa Majesté." se moqua-t-elle "Vous lavez, Loki essuie."

North se rapprocha lentement de l'évier en essayant de garder prisonnier le regard de Béatrice. mais c'était peine perdue. Elle s'était détournée immédiatement pour prendre les verres et aller les disposer sur la table. C'est à peine s'il put obtenir une bouffée de son parfum. Il aurait voulu la toucher...juste pour l'arrêter et pour constater que c'était encore lui qui menait la danse de leur relation.

Mais Lucas devait comprendre qu'il n'était plus Thorin, qu'elle n'était plus Bilbo et que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu était mort.

Il releva les manches de son pull bleu puis celles de sa chemise sur ses avant-bras solides avant de les plonger dans l'eau chaude. Il avait bien fait d'être resté célibataire malgré les conquêtes. Au moins elle ne pourrait pas rire du fait qu'il ne savait pas faire la vaisselle. Comme Loki ne semblait pas disposer à discuter, les souvenirs vinrent s'imposer à son esprit. Quand il s'était souvenu avoir été Thorin, il s'était juré que son ancienne vie ne viendrait pas perturber celle-ci. Il avait aimé des femmes à un point qu'il ne pouvait se souvenir de toutes. Aucune d'entre elles n'avait jamais pu effacer le souvenir de Bilbo, même s'ils les avaient aimées avec sincérité. Deux l'avaient marqué profondément: Annabelle qui était une vrai tigresse au lit et une taupe dans leur service. Ils avaient dû l'éliminer. Et puis, il y avait eu Marianne. Marianne qu'il avait aimé comme un fou sans souffrir du souvenir de Bilbo. Marianne avec qui il avait vécu des moments merveilleux, qui lui avait redonné foi et goût à la gente féminine. Ils avaient prévu de se marier, malheureusement le destin semblait l'obliger à expier ses fautes au prix de son bonheur: elle travaillait avec lui sur une mission en Afrique du Sud quand elle était tombée malade. Au départ, cela ne semblait pas grave et elle lui avait demandé de repartir sur le terrain sans s'inquiéter pour elle. Quand il était revenu, elle était à l'hôpital. les médecins avaient tout tenté, elle s'était battue de toutes ses forces. Il était resté à ses côtés jusqu'au bout. Rien ne lui avait semblé aussi difficile que de rapatrier le corps de sa femme en Angleterre. Elle était enceinte de deux mois.

Depuis il se sentait rongé de culpabilité. S'il avait été honnête avec Marianne, jamais elle n'aurait connu un tel sort. Il ne pouvait pas être Lucas. Lucas resterait hanté et maudit par les erreurs de Thorin, quoi qu'en disent Mitchell et Harry.

Ses "neveux" avaient réussi à faire leurs vies sans trop souffrir de traumatismes. Il en était heureux: c'était un problème en moins. Mitchell avait même retrouvé son Autre, l'elfe dont il n'avait jamais connu le nom, en la personne de sa colocataire, Annie. Ils se mariaient dans un mois. Harry, quant à lui, avait décidé de profiter pleinement de la vie. Et comme son "oncle", il enchaînait les conquête, mais certainement pas dans le but d'oublier.

"Alors ces assiettes?" demanda cette voix qu'il voulait détester de toutes ses forces.

Loki tendit la première pile qu'ils avaient faite à Béatrice qui s'éloigna après lui avoir souri pour le remercier. il profita ensuite du remue-ménage occasionné par le retour de Charlotte avec Mrs Hudson pour entamer une discussion avec Lucas.

"Béatrice est charmante n'est-ce pas?"

North répondit par un grognement qui fit sourire Loki.

"Je trouve votre situation à tous deux tout à fait...passionnante. Deux anciens amants séparés par les frasques du destin et qui se retrouvent pour mieux souffrir. On dirait du Shakespeare." se moqua-t-il

"On a l'air de souffrir?" demanda North prêt à montrer les dents.

"Comme si vous viviez un supplice. Soyez intelligent et éviter de me mentir. Ce ne serait pas très avisé. Je connais bien Béatrice et j'ai compris une chose chez elle: tout ce débordement d'activités, d'énergie, de mots, c'est un bouclier et u hommage. Vous avez connu Bilbo et vous avez créé Béatrice. A votre avis qui lui a donné le goût de l'aventure, du risque et...du cambriolage? Quand elle pense qu'elle est seule, que personne ne la voit, le masque tombe et ce n'est vraiment pas beau à voir. Vous avez fait des dégâts Ecu-de-chêne."

North serra la mâchoire et les poings. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas de Loki. Il semait déjà la zizanie.

"Quant à vous, ce n'est pas mieux. Thorin ou North? Vous n'arrivez pas à vous accepter. Vous vous voyez comme un monstre."

Lucas en avait assez. Il attrapa un torchon et voulut s'éloigner. Mais Loki le retint fermement.

"Il faut vous battre contre cette amertume. Sinon...vous finirez comme moi." lâcha le dieu avant de prendre les assiettes restantes et de les apporter à Béatrice qui grondait gentiment Sherlock pour avoir voulu mettre Billy le crâne toujours entouré de serviettes hygiéniques sur la chaise de North. Avisant l'heure, le détective prit son manteau et quitta l'appartement pour aller rejoindre Molly. Charlotte se plaignit d'avoir faim. Pour occuper la petite, Béatrice proposa de faire un jungle speed. Charlotte sembla ravie puisqu'elle s'empressa d'aller ouvrir un coffre et d'en sortir le sachet de tissu coloré à rayures noires typiques. Ce dernier était décoloré et usé. Le jeu datait de l'enfance de Béatrice et Sherlock. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas été sorti de son sac. Béatrice eut un sourire tordu : il semblait que bien des choses devaient sortir de leur boîte ce soir. La jeune femme sortit le totem que Smaug et elle avait renommé Erebor. Ils s'étaient parfois battus comme des chiffonniers pour l'obtenir, si bien que plus d'une fois leur jeu avait été confisqué. Béatrice quitta ses pensées quand Charlotte tira sur sa manche. Elle regarda la petite avec interrogation.

"Est-ce que Mr North et l'autre monsieur peuvent jouer avec nous ? " demanda-t-elle

Béatrice jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux hommes avant qu'un sourire diabolique ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres.

"Mrs Hudson, voulez-vous jouer?" demanda Béatrice

"Oh! Certainement pas, ma chère. je connais ce genre de jeu et je ne m'y risquerai pas. Faites-vous plaisir, je redescends de toute manière. Essayez seulement de ne pas détruire l'appartement." plaisanta la logeuse avant de les laisser.

"Loki ?"

"Tu n'as vraiment pas peur de perdre ?"

"Mes réflexes sont aussi bons que les tiens. ne triche pas sinon dans deux minutes, tu nous diras que tu t'ennuies."

"Jeu de réflexes? Très bien. On va voir si je n'ai pas perdu la main."

"Mr North, tu veux jouer?" demanda Charlotte plus rapide que Béatrice qui aurait voulu l'ignorer.

North s'apprêtait à refuser, mais il tomba dans le piège des yeux de Charlotte. Il aurait préféré préparer leur réunion qui ressemblait de plus en plus à des retrouvailles en famille dans lesquels il ne se sentait pas à l'aise.

"Mr North a du travail, Charlotte." posa fermement Béatrice

Elle ne voulait pas de lui dans sa sphère privée.

Tant mieux, il ne voulait pour rien au monde y pénétrer, pensa-t-il de nouveau agacé. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil de John, repoussé dans un coin du petit appartement lors de l'installation de la table. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace, ce qui contraignit les joueurs à être assis en tailleur à ses pieds. Il tenta de se concentrer sur son dossier qu'il connaissait par cœur, mais Béatrice et Charlotte avaient entrepris d'expliquer les règles du jeu à Loki à grands renforts de démonstrations bruyantes. Quand le jeu commença, il lui sembla que tout devait redevenir calme et il put se replonger dans ses papiers.

Quand soudain, Loki poussa un cri tout à fait incongru semblable à celui d'un furet en voulant s'emparer du totem. Mais Béatrice n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour la sculpture de bois qui, bien entendu, s'échappa pour s'envoler et atterrir sur les feuilles de North. Tous les trois levèrent la tête vers lui avec des expressions dignes d'enfants pris en faute.

Lucas récupéra lentement et du bout des doigts le totem en les fusillant du regard.

"Oh! Oh! Grosse bêtise!" souffla Charlotte en le voyant se lever.

 _Elle le cherchait, elle allait le trouver_ , pensa-t-il

Il reposa le totem au centre des joueurs, ramassa les cartes de chacun et les redistribua avec l'habilité d'un joueur de poker en s'incluant dans la nouvelle partie. Loki et Charlotte semblèrent revenir à la vie et rassemblèrent leurs cartes. Béatrice fixait North comme lorsqu'elle avait découvert avec Tony, Hulk en train d'apprendre la danse classique avec la Veuve Noire.

"Vous savez jouer à ça?" s'étonna brusquement Béatrice

"J'ai été un gosse." se contenta-t-il de lui répondre

Béatrice se concentra immédiatement sur ses cartes plutôt que d'imaginer un Thorin enfant s'amusant et riant. Pas sûr que son cerveau tienne le coup face à une telle image.

Après plusieurs tours, Charlotte était en tête. Son paquet de cartes avait diminué aux deux tiers. Venait ensuite Loki qui, après avoir failli être étouffé par un coussin pour tentative de triche, l'avait joué réglo. North et Béatrice avaient tous les deux le plus gros paquets. Enfin après avoir pu s'éviter de s'affronter pendant la totalité du jeu, le moment fatidique arriva. Loki avait tiré une carte couleur. North découvrit une carte jaune comme celle de Béatrice. Emportés par le jeu, l'agent du MI-6 se jeta en même temps que la journaliste sur le totem. Loki attrapa in extremis Charlotte, pendant que les deux _adultes_ roulaient au sol, en se cognant au coin des meubles pour faire lâcher prise à l'autre.

"J'ai plus de doigts dessus que toi. J'ai gagné." affirmait Béatrice

"Je le tiens plus fermement. Il est à moi." surenchérissait North

Et ils continuaient de se rouler au sol, alternant position du dessus et du dessous sous les applaudissements de Charlotte qui apprenaient à parier avec Loki.

Enfin d'un coup de bassin, Béatrice se retrouva de nouveau en position dominante et par une torsion du poignet, elle parvint à arracher le totem.

"Yahah!" cria-t-elle en faisant une danse de la victoire "Prends toi ça dans la face, Mauviette. Le capitaine La Morue ne perd jamais au corps à corps dans un jungle speed."

Une petite toux gênée se fit entendre.

"En parlant de corps à corps, peux-tu nous expliquer ce que tu fais à terre assise sur un homme devant les yeux de notre fille, Béatrice Sterdford?"

Un couple blond regardait d'un air totalement ébahi la scène que le groupe formait.

"Papa!" cria de joie Charlotte

"John ?" s'écria Béatrice brusquement mal à l'aise de la situation compromettante dans laquelle, réalisa-t-elle, elle se trouvait.

Lucas avisa la femme blonde, brusquement replongé dans le passé.

"Thandruill? " s'étonna-t-il

Mary écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'inconnu allongé au sol.

"Thorin ?"

"Loki!" s'écria le dieu de la malice qui vraiment ne s'était jamais autant amusé qu'en cet instant.

 **Mesdames et messieurs, c'est officiel, mon cerveau vient de péter une durite et je suis littéralement pliée en deux dans mon lit à me tenir les côtes en relisant ce que je viens d'écrire. J'espère que vous vous payez aussi une bonne tranche de fou rire en lisant...ma...ma connerie. Il n'y a pas d'autres mot possible.**

 **Si vous ne connaissez pas le jungle speed, vous êtes passé à côté du meilleur jeu qui soit, vous avez hiberné, vous vivez encore au XIXème s. Enfin bref, en un mot jouez-y le plus vite possible.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Désolé pour la longue attente: mes élèves me prennent beaucoup de temps. Je suis super motivée pour faire mes cours, alors mes fics sont écrites un peu moins rapidement.**

 **Merci à Aliena Wyvern, Julindy et Katleen pour vos reviews. Vous êtes méga-motivantes.**

Chapitre 10

 _Survivre avec des réincarnations, le guide selon John Watson_

L'atmosphère n'avait jamais été aussi tendue depuis que l'épouse de John et Lucas s'étaient reconnus. Béatrice avait senti tout le corps de North se tendre dès qu'il avait compris qui il avait devant lui. Elle ne comprenait pas pour quelles raisons mais il fallait absolument détendre l'atmosphère.

Lorsqu'elle bascula le poids de son corps sur le côté, Lucas abandonna sans remord Thandruill du regard pour se concentrer sur Béatrice. Il maudit le roi des elfes sylvains qui lui avait gâché sa première chance de rapprochement avec Bilbo...rapprochement qui avait même dépassé toutes ses espérances. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son corps qu'il avait su tenir depuis cinq ans se manifeste maintenant au moment le plus embarrassant. _Foutue Béatrice! Saleté de tentatrice !_

Elle avait abandonné le totem et ses doigts n'effleuraient plus les siens. Une partie ancienne en lui lui criait d'ignorer le reste du monde, de l'attraper, de la plaquer au sol pour lui rappeler à quel point il était un amant exceptionnel. Mais Lucas n'était plus le nain au caractère sombre, impétueux et possessif. Il restait fier et cette fierté ne lui permettait pas de quêter aux pieds de Bilbo des restes d'affection.

Il saurait gérer.

Béatrice dut s'obliger à se rappeler qu'elle en voulait à Thorin, qu'elle n'était pas une demoiselle en détresse, que Thorin avait eu un comportement inacceptable avec elle. Tant pis pour Lucas. Elle ne voulait pas devenir semblable aux femmes battues et humiliées qui ne pouvaient plus quitter la spirale infernale qui les maintenaient enfermées dans un monde de souffrance. Cela lui faisait peur. Thorin avait levé la main sur lui et l'aurait tué s'il n'y avait pas eu Gandalf. Jamais elle ne voulait revivre cela. Jamais elle ne voulait vivre cela.

Une fois remise sur ses pieds, elle alla accueillir John et son épouse.

"Surtout ne vous faîtes aucune fausse idée sur ce que je vais faire." informa-t-elle cette dernière avec un clin d'oeil avant de prendre John dans ses bras.

Ce dernier lui rendit l'étreinte avec plaisir et émotion.

"Ne t'imagine pas que je te pardonne pas le coup du cercueil vide. Tu étais au courant, n'est-ce pas?"

Béatrice lui offrit un sourire penaud.

"J'étais absente. Sherlock et Mycroft avaient veillé à m'envoyer au loin. Moriarty n'avait donc pas connaissance de mon existence. Alors je pouvais bien être informée. Et puis, j'étais comme toi, je n'ai rien pu faire. Crois-moi, je n'ai pas sauté de joie quand Sherlock m'a informé de son plan."

John soupira en fusillant du regard le fauteuil vide de Sherlock.

"Par contre, ce soir, tu regretteras peut-être le temps béni de l'ignorance quand tu auras compris pourquoi on a autant de personnes dans l'appart'."

"Encore un mystère! Voilà bien un truc qu'on ne trouve que dans votre foutue famille !" s'écria John "Et c'est bien la chose que je mets au top de la liste des choses que je...préfère chez vous."

Béatrice se mit à rire. John l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

"Bon retour parmi nous et j'espère que tu as une super excuse pour ne pas m'avoir au moins écris."

"Je t'ai écris mais je n'ai jamais rien posté. J'ai un sac pour toi avec des souvenirs et des cartes."

"Où as-tu été?"

"Etats-Unis, Argentine et Australie."

"Aucune zone de combat?"

"J'ai retenu la leçon, Capitaine. Du moins, je n'ai pas voulu attaquer physiquement certaines personnes. Ce qui ne signifie pas que j'ai évité les affrontements s'il y avait un écran entre moi et ma...victime."

"Je m'en doutais. Toi et la bécane, vous m'avez manqué. Bon, et si on faisait les présentations. Mary semble déjà vous connaître, Monsieur?"

"North, Lucas North, agent du MI-6."

"Et pour quelle raison?" demanda suspicieusement John

La tension de son corps trahissait qu'il était prêt à défendre sa famille, vaille que vaille.

"Euh...John? Moi aussi je connais Mary." ajouta d'une petite voix Bilbo

"Quoi? on t'a demandé de la traquer, c'est ça ?"

John était décidément sur la défensive. Mary était sa femme et personne ne s'en prendrait à elle.

"Disons que notre rencontre remonte à fort longtemps. J'ignore même si vous vous souvenez de moi...Votre Majesté." ajouta avec respect Béatrice en inclinant la tête.

John ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer à Mary que Béatrice avait un don pour inventer des histoires et inclure les gens dedans mais Mary le devança en rendant un salut protocolaire et désuet à la jeune femme.

"J'ai beaucoup de souvenirs, Maître cambrioleur. Et je n'en ai oublié aucun. Vous avez grandi, Mr Sacquet..."

John regardait avec l'incompréhension la plus totale sa elle n'avait parlé ainsi. Elle aurait pu rivaliser avec les plus grandes héritières des familles royales.

"...Surtout au niveau de la poitrine."

Ou pas.

Béatrice regardait avec doute la réincarnation de Thandruill. Est-ce que le grand roi des elfes sylvains venait bien de faire une allusion douteuse à sa poitrine ? Ce gars, ou plutôt maintenant, cette femme était elle un pervers en puissance.

Mary se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

"Vous verriez votre tête !"

"Il faut dire que vous ne m'aviez pas habitué à ce genre de...comportement."

"J'ai décidé de retirer le balai que j'avais dans le fondement quand j'ai découvert que j'avais un corps de femme."

"Merveilleuse idée, Votre majesté!" répondit Bilbo en se détendant enfin

"J'adore ce corps, en fait, mis à part la grossesse et les anglaises."

"Ne m'en parlez pas. Quand j'ai mes ragnagnas, je ne peux pas quitter mon lit. Rien à faire, je ne tiens pas sur mes jambes."

" Ça me rassure de n'être pas le seul à m'être réincarné dans un corps de femme. Quand les souvenirs sont revenus, j'ai cru que les Valars se foutaient de moi. Mais bon, en comparaison de Smaug, on s'en tire pas trop mal, non ?"

"En effet. Au fait, comment ça se passe avec Sherlock? Pas trop difficiles les échanges ?"

"Non...enfin maintenant, tout va bien. On a eu un petit accrochage au début."

"Quel genre ?" s'inquiéta aussitôt Béatrice

"Hum...disons qu'en chassant le même gibier, Sherlock m'a démasquée et m'a fait louper ma cible. Pour m'en sortir...j'ai été obligée de lui tirer dessus."

"Quoi ? Vous lui avez tiré dessus à cause d'une stupide partie de chasse ? Vous lui avez collé une balle juste à cause d'un lapin ?"

" C'était plutôt un requin. Et ce n'était pas le genre de chasses auxquelles vous pensez. Je parlais métaphoriquement."

Les yeux de Béatrice brillèrent soudainement de compréhension:

"Magnussen." chuchota-t-elle

Mary acquiesça.

"Ah! le cochon! Il m'a encore mis sur la touche! Oh, il va prendre cher celui-là, je vous le promets."

"En attendant de lui sauter à la gorge, Béa, tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer ce qui se passe. C'est quoi cette histoire de ne plus être un homme ? Oh! Non, Mary, ne me dis pas que tu as changé de sexe?"

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers le pauvre médecin qui serait le seul être humain normal de la soirée.

"John, je crois que tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir avant toute chose." lui conseilla sa femme

John ne discuta et obéit. il avait appris à reconnaître les situations alambiquées quand elle pointait le bout de leur nez et celle-ci montrait carrément son visage. Mary retourna à ses côtés et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil avant de prendre sa main dans les siennes.

"Quant tu as accepté de me donner une seconde chance, j'ai été honnête envers toi, John. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ta confiance. je ne voulais plus te mentir et je ne l'ai plus fait. Cependant, il y a une chose que j'ai gardé pour moi. Cette chose est quelque chose d'ancien qui n'a jamais eu se place dans ce que j'ai vécu avant et après t'avoir rencontré. Mais elle m'a quand permis de garder la tête haute même quand je me suis enfoncée dans des chemins tortueux qui m'ont conduite jusqu'à A.G.R.A. Qui plus est, je pensais être la seule dans cette situation avant de rencontrer Sherlock."

"Sherlock?"

Béatrice se rapprocha de John à son tour.

"Sherlock et moi, nous ne t'en avons jamais parlé, John. C'était là un secret lourd et dangereux que nous devions absolument garder. On ne t'a rien dit autant pour te protéger que pour nous protéger. Tu connais le bouddhisme ?"

"C'est ça votre secret ? Vous êtes bouddhistes et Mary a décidé de vous rejoindre ?"

"Si ce n'était que cela, John, on n'en aurait pas fait tout un mystère. Non, je te parle du bouddhisme parce qu'elle évoque le cycle des réincarnations."

"Oui, et alors ?"

"Pour faire simple, on va utiliser la méthode de Sherlock. Tu te souviens des cauchemars que lui et moi, on faisait ? De son "ennui" du sommeil ? "

" J'ai réveillé une ou deux fois Sherlock, en effet. Et toi, je t'ai trouvée une fois éveillée à deux heures du matin avec une tasse de café entre les mains. Tu n'avais pas dormi. " se souvint John

"On a aussi de drôle de lubies: les énigmes, les enquêtes, mes sept repas par jour, les expériences explosives de Sherlock, sa collection de pipes et de briquets. As-tu aussi remarqué qu'on ne portait rien en or ou en argent ?"

"Non, je ne le savais pas ça. mais quel rapport avec Mary ? Vous voulez me faire croire quoi là ? "

Béatrice s'agenouilla en face de lui.

"ce soir, tu vas assister à une réunion des plus bizarres : dix-huit personnes. Mis à part deux frères, elles n'ont aucun lien entre elles. Elle se rencontrent pour la première fois. Mais tu vas constater qu'elles, qu'on se connaît parfaitement."

"Eh bien...merci Facebook dans ce cas-là."

"Non John. Je n'ai pas Facebook pour ne pas me faire repérer. Nous nous connaissons depuis très longtemps. Depuis toujours en fait. Chacun d'entre nous reconnaîtrait l'autre même si nous étions tous originaires d'autres pays, même si nous n'étions pas de la même génération. C'est en nous. C'est en quelque sorte un souvenir de ce qui nous avons été autrefois. Nous sommes tous ce qu'on appelle des...réincarnés. Un ancien esprit dans un nouveau corps."

John les regarda tous tour à tour. Pendant de longues minutes, le silence s'étira.

Puis soudain, il éclata de rire. Chacun s'attendait à cette réaction. Mary et Béatrice regardèrent Loki et North. Mary ne put retenir une grimace de répulsion envers l'ancien nain. Il leur fallait une preuve pour John. Or, il n'y avait que deux personnes pour lui prouver la véracité de leurs dires: Thandruill et Thorin.

"Vous savez toujours manier le fer, fils de Thror ?" demanda-t-elle

"Vous serez capable de lever une épée, bouffeur de salade ? " répliqua North peu amène.

"Ce n'est pas la politesse qui vous étouffe!" s'exclama Béatrice. "Et mis à part vous taper dessus, on n'a pas une autre option...moins encombrantes et potentiellement dangereuse pour l'appartement ? Des trucs d'elfes ou de nains?"

Un silence accueilli la proposition de la journaliste. Mary et Lucas la dévisagèrent. Au fond de leurs yeux se lisait clairement une envie d'en découdre. béatrice soupira.

La soirée allait être longue. _**Très**_ longue.

"Oh! Mais crotte, zut à la fin ! Thandruil était un elfe. les elfes adorent la musique. Et quand la compagnie a débarqué dans mon smial, je me souviens que les nains avaient chanté. Donc plutôt que de ravager l'appartement de Sherlock et de vous faire ensuite assassiner par Mrs Hudson, chantez-nous un truc dans votre langue!" les gronda-t-elle comme des enfants pris en faute.

"Pas con!" s'exclama Mary "De toute manière John, tu m'as déjà vu tirer. Tu te souviens du penny troué quand Sherlock m'a démasquée?"

"Comment pourrai-je oublier le soir où j'ai découvert le pot aux roses? Mais quel rapport ?"

"C'était humainement impossible de tirer avec une telle précision sans viseur. Tu étais dans l'armée, tu en conviendras ? Aucun soldat ne vise une petite cible à l'oeil nu. Il faut un adaptateur. Et cela prend encore plus de temps quand cette cible est en mouvement. Mais tu m'as vu. Je n'ai pas hésité et j'ai tiré immédiatement." déclara-t-elle avec une voix rendue atone par la peur de voir John s'éloigner d'elle. Cette peur ne la quittait plus.

"Tu as une excellent acuité visuelle, voilà."

"John...arrête, je t'en prie."

"Ecoute Mary, John. Relie les détails et ne refuse pas l'évidence sous les prétexte qu'elle n'ait pas vraisemblable." lui conseilla Béatrice "Loki, on peut avoir des harpes?"

Profitant que Charlotte se soit rendue aux toilettes, le dieu de la malice acquiesça puis il ouvrit une porte invisible dans l'espace. Sa main disparut un moment, comme s'il l'avait glissée derrière un rideau, devant un John abasourdi. Puis progressivement apparut le bois doré finement ciselé d'un instrument de grande facture. Il tira l'objet encombrant sans difficulté.

Si Mary et Lucas étaient aussi étonnés que John, ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons: aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais vu la puissance des dieux. Béatrice, quant à elle, était bien trop habituée au tour de passe-passe de son ami pour s'ébahir ainsi, mais si elle restait fascinée par ses capacités.

"Jolie pièce. D'où provient-elle ?" demanda-t-elle faussement blasée.

"Orchestre philharmonique de Berlin. Les meilleurs." affirma Loki en connaisseur.

"C'est pile-poil ce qu'il fallait à nos deux musiciens. John, au fait, je te présente Loki."

"Qu'est-ce que le cinglé à cornes de bouc fabrique chez Sherlock ?" s'écria John en bondissant du fauteuil

"Ce sont des dents de dragon, déjà. Ensuite ce sont les crocs de lait de mon fils cadet, donc surveille ton langage mortel."

"Loki, ne rajoute pas d'huile sur le feu. Sinon, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge."

"Tu m'avais dit que c'était la résidence de ton cousin ici. Et pour une auberge, on repassera." déclara Loki en regardant les lieux avec étonnement.

Béatrice se pinça l'arrête du nez. Si elle n'avait pas une migraine d'ici la fin de la soirée, ce serait un miracle.

"C'est une expression terrienne, Loki. Ne prend pas tout toujours au pied de la lettre. Donc, si on ne m'interrompt plus, on va peut-être réussir, crénom de nom, à débrouiller cette situation!"

"Mais ne nous énervons pas voyons!"

"Loki?"

"Oui?"

"Boucle-là!"

Loki, faussemet choqué, imita le poisson hors de l'eau. mais Béatrice prit le parti de l'ignorer.

"Bon, John, pour faire court, je suis devenue pote avec Loki lors de mon séjour à New-York. Comme tu peux le constater, lui, Sherlock et moi-même, nous nous ressemblons beaucoup. je te promets, il peut être très sympa. Disons que New-York, c'était une crise d'ado tardive. En plus, il avait des circonstances atténuantes : il a été adopté. Mais il s'est rattrapé depuis. il a permis à Thor d'empêcher la fin du monde. De plus, ce gars c'est le roi du shaker, le dieu des cocktails. Franchement, quand tu auras goûter à un de ses _Sunrises on Asgard_ ou _Sex on the beach_ , tu le vénèreras à genoux. Quant à Mary, Mr North, Sherlock et moi-même, après avoir vu ce que vient de faire Loki, tu devrais accorder plus de crédits à nos allégations. Ce que tu vas entendre devrait effacer tes doutes. Laisse-moi donc te présenter en exclusivité pour toi, le roi d'Eryn Lasgalen, le gars que l'Oréal rêve d'employer, le Céline Dion masculin qui, comme moi, a décidé d'envoyer valser le service trois pièces, j'ai nommé...sa magnificence Thandruil alias...Mary!"

"Mon dieu, Béatrice, tu as fumé quelque chose ?"

"Avant oui, je prenais du Vieux Toby. Mais maintenant, votre tabac est de très mauvaise qualité, alors j'évite."

John préféra se taire. Béatrice avait toujours été un bout en train. Mais là, elle avait complètement DISJONCTE !

Il arrêta cependant de penser au fait que Sherlock allait devoir faire interner sa cousine dans un asile quand il entendit les premières notes de musiques. Mary s'était installée, l'instrument entre les jambes comme si elle en avait toujours fait. Les notes que ses mains obtenaient en effleurant les cordes étaient d'une magnificence incroyable. La musique semblait provenir d'un temps bien antérieur à l'apparition des hommes. Ce n'était pas une musique qu'un mortel pouvait composer. C'était une harmonie purement divine. Et pourtant...pourtant,c'était Mary qui jouait.

Charlotte, la bouche ouverte, assise aux pieds de son père, semblait hypnotisée par l'image de sa mère si différente de celle qu'elle offrait habituellement. Mary rayonnait littéralement. Sa peau brillait d'un éclat opalescent. Le passé et le présent se superposaient sur son visage et une majesté fort peu commune émanait de son visage.

Puis, soudain, résonna quelque chose de purement transcendant ; c'était sa voix. La voix de sa femme qui chantait quelque chose dans une langue qui lui était totalement inconnue et qui ne ressemblait à rien qu'il ait déjà pu entendre:

 _A_ _Elbereth Gilthoniel_

 _Silivren penna miriel_

 _O menell aglar elenath !_

 _Na chaered palan-diriel_

 _O galadhremmin ennorath,_

 _Fanuilos, le linnathon_

 _nef aear, si nef aearon !_

Les dernières notes moururent doucement dans l'atmosphère feutrée de l'appartement. John s'étonna de se retrouver dans son vieux fauteuil entre ses murs modernes couverts de papier peint où était dessiné un smiley jaune, car pendant quelques instants, il s'était retrouvé ailleurs dans le hall d'un château garni de lourdes tapisseries chamarrées ouvert sur des jardins boisés illuminés de lucioles descendants jusqu'à une mer calme où se reflétait les lumières iridescentes de la lune et des étoiles. Mary avait baissé les yeux, toute à la fois pensive et inquiète de la réaction de John. Ce chant n'était pas un des chants les plus utilisés par les Sindars mail il lui était venu spontanément à l'esprit, comme si Varda avait décider de l'aider.

"C'était..." demanda John après s'être raclé la gorge mal à l'aise.

"De l'elfique? Oui. Du Quenya plus précisément." confirma Béatrice une main sur son bras pour le rassurer

"Mais c'est impossible. je veux dire, on est dans le monde réel."

"Oui et alors? Sherlock ne t'a jamais dit que lorsqu'on élimine l'impossible, ce qui reste, si improbable soit-il, est nécessairement la vérité."

"Sherlock a reconnu avoir subi l'influence d'une drogue quand on a traqué "le chien des Baskervilles"."rappela John

"En même temps avec son passif, Sherlock sait reconnaître un monstre d'une fumisterie. John, ni Sherlock, ni Mary, ni moi-même ne possédons de preuves irréfutables quant à ce qu'on avance, mais ne pourrais-tu pas prendre le parti de nous croire, comme tu l'as toujours fait?

John soupira:

"Si Mary est un ancien elfe, tu es quoi ?"

Béatrice lui répondit par un sourire avant d'aller chercher sa pipe. Elle avait une furieuse envie de fumer tout à coup. Quand elle revint, elle l'avait allumée et souffla un rond de fumée parfait. Encore une chose qu'elle n'avait pas oubliée! Avec une petite révérence, elle déclina son identité:

"je suis, enfin j'étais, un hobbit de la Comté. On nous appelait semi-hommes car notre taille ne dépasse pas celle d'un enfant humain. Mon nom était Bilbo et...j'étais de sexe masculin."

John, bien que blanc, s'efforça d'encaisser les informations.

"Pourquoi la pipe?"

"Tradition hobbitique. Rassure-toi, je fume rarement. Le tabac de cette époque est d'une piètre qualité comparé au Vieux Toby. Mais laissons Mr North nous interpréter un air de son peuple."

John avait perçu la pointe de mépris qu'elle avait placé dans cette phrase si anodine en apparence. En soupirant, l'agent entreprit de s'installer à son tour. Il avait craint d'avoir tout oublié de la harpe, mais son esprit avait enregistré les vieux réflexes et il sut se placer convenablement. Avec les automatismes, ce fut comme si son corps était soumis à un enchantement qui plaçait ses mains aux bons endroits, qui obligeait ses doigts à pincer les bonnes cordes. Après la voix aérienne et cristalline de Mary, la sienne plus grave et plus rocailleuse offrait un contraste saisissant. les mots qu'il prononçait, il ne les avaient jamais oubliés. Sa langue maternelle ne s'était jamais effacée de sa mémoire:

 _Loin au-delà des montagnes froides et embrumées  
Vers des cachots profonds et d'antiques cavernes.  
Il nouvs faut aller avant le lever du jour  
En quête de l'or pâle et enchanté._

 _Les nains de jadis jetaient de puissants charmes  
Quand les marteaux tombaient comme des cloches sonnantes_

 _En des lieux profonds,où dorment les chose ténébreuses  
Dans les salles caverneuses sous les montagnes  
Pour un antique roi et seigneur lutin,  
Là,maints amas dorés et miroitant  
Ils façonnèrent et forgèrent,et la lumière ils attrapèrent  
Pour la cacher dans les gemmes sur la garde de l'épée._

 _Sur des colliers d'argent ils enfilèrent  
Les étoiles en fleur:sur des couronnes ils accrochèrent  
Le feu ;en fils torsadés ils maillèrent  
La lumière de la lune et du soleil._

 _Loin au-delà des montagnes froides et embrumées  
Vers des cachots profonds et d'antiques cavernes.  
Il nous faut aller avant le lever du jour  
Pour réclamer notre or longtemps oublié.  
_

John avait regardé attentivement Béatrice pendant que Lucas North chantait. Et il avait vu sa physionomie considérablement s'altérer. Elle était maintenant blanche, les lèvres pincées autour de sa pipe et les sourcils froncés.

"Béatrice ?" demanda John

"Oui ?"

"Dans quelles circonstances l'as-tu connu ?"

"Oh! Un hasard, rien d'important: je lui ai servi de chair à canon. Il m'a envoyé dans la gueule d'un dragon avant de tenter d'achever le travail en m'étranglant et en me suspendant au-dessus du vide. Tout ça parce que j'ai permis d'éviter une bataille inutile en lui volant une pierre." déclara-t-elle avec une nonchalance feinte qui fit ricaner Loki.

North en avait assez. Assez qu'elle le pousse dans ses retranchements, qu'elle le rende antipathique alors qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. Il en avait assez qu'elle le rejette en détruisant sa réputation. Elle voulait jouer, ils allaient jouer.

"Vous oubliez de préciser une chose: vous étiez mon amant et j'ai eu votre vertu." lacha-t-il mauvais.

Béatrice qui s'était relevée et marchait en direction de la cuisine, se prit les pieds dans le tapis et s'étala de tout son long. Le bruit de sa chute résonna d'autant plus dans le silence soudain de l'appartement.

A suivre

 **Alors? Béatrice = 3 Lucas = 1 !**

 **Ça chauffe entre eux, non?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Julindy: tu pensais qu'on avait touché le fond? Et bien...quand il n'y en a plus, il y en a encore. Je m'étonne moi même.**

 **Aliena Wyvern: déconnecte ton cerveau avant de lire ça. C'est plus prudent.**

 **Katleen: tu veux du rêve? En voilà.**

 **NB: le titre est un fidèle résumé du chapitre**

 **Chapitre 11**

 _Ça part en cacahuette..._

John et Loki furent les premiers à réagir et à venir s'enquérir de son état. Béatrice ne leur répondit pas. Elle n'aurait pas pu penser qu'elle avait été aussi loin avec Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. Seigneur! Elle avait été l'amant de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne! Mais comment c'était possible? Comment elle avait pu faire **ça** avec Monsieur Majestic-dont-même-les-pets-inspiraient-le-respect. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle aurait dû s'en douter avec le baiser qu'il lui avait donné. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer devant une telle situation.

North la regardait sans pitié. Et cela l'aida à se ressaisir:

"Ah bon? Dans ce cas, vous ne deviez pas être un amant exceptionnel tout roi que vous fûtes puisque que je vous ai oublié sans difficulté." répondit-elle avec une négligence cruelle.

"North : 0. Béatrice : 1." compta Mary pour s'amuser

Béatrice se releva et remercia John et Loki. Ce dernier remarqua dans les yeux de son amie un éclat de peine qu'elle réussit à dissimuler dans un battement de paupière. Le dieu soupira intérieurement: fallait-il que ces deux là creusent un peu plus le fossé qui les séparaient quand on voyait bien à quel point ils aspiraient à se retrouver.

Par chance, on frappa à leur porte avant que l'atmosphère ne s'alourdisse davantage. John fit un pas en direction de la porte mais il fut pris de vitesse par Béatrice qui, bien qu'elle eut mal aux genoux, déboula comme une folle furieuse, décoiffant presque John, pour ouvrir la porte à la volée.

"Bonsoir." entendirent-ils

Béatrice cligna des yeux : devant elle se trouvait un homme dans les cinquante ans. Son visage était dépourvu de barbe, il était plus grand mais elle aurait reconnu ce regard et ce sourire entre mille, ainsi que cette bonhomie naturelle que la Moria avait aspiré autrefois dans ses profondeurs.

"Oh! Oui, c'est une belle soirée, quoiqu'il fasse frais." déclara-t-elle en reprenant des mots qu'il avait prononcé une vie auparavant.

Le sourire de l'inconnu fit place à un "o" de stupéfaction quand il réalisa qui il avait devant lui.

"Bilbo Sacquet ?" avança-t-il tout de même prudemment

Béatrice s'inclina:

"Pour vous servir...Monsieur Balin. "répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux devant le bonheur de retrouver son ancien compagnon et mentor.

"Par Mahal ! Vous avez beaucoup changé mon ami." remarqua l'ancien seigneur de la Moria

"N'est ce pas? Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vous revoie. Quand j'ai appris votre mort...ça a été un sacré coup. Et vous revoilà..."

Béatrice, sous le coup d'une émotion vive, laissa s'échapper quelques larmes. Silencieusement, l'ancien Balin la serra contre lui, tout aussi ému de retrouver son ami hobbit dans cette jeune femme. Ils s'étaient éloignés après la mort de Thorin et il l'avait longtemps regretté, car les nains n'abandonnaient jamais quelqu'un de leur famille, encore moins de la...famille royale. Mais la douleur et le chagrin avaient définitivement séparé leurs destins, les condamnant à la mort et à l'isolement.

"Comment vous appelle-t-on désormais ?"

"Peter Davies. Je suis banquier. Ça ne change pas beaucoup des charges qui avaient été les miennes sous le règne de Thor, le grand-père de Thorin. En parlant de ce dernier, vous deviez le rencontrer. Tout s'est bien passé ?"

"Demandez au principal intéressé. Il ne me semble pas qu'il ait beaucoup changé."

"Ah ! Ma petite, ne vous fiez pas aux premières impressions, ni aux souvenirs car tout cela est trompeur. J'ai appris que vous étiez journaliste indépendante. C'est là un changement radical. Qui aurait pu le dire ?"

"Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si vous n'aviez pas saccagé ma cuisine."plaisanta Béatrice en l'emmenant au salon.

Elle voulut de nouveau faire les présentations mais on frappa derechef à leur porte d'entrée.

"C'est Dwalin. Il devait garer la voiture." l'avertit Peter avec un sourire.

Toute impatiente comme une enfant, Béatrice laissa tout son petit monde pour courir ouvrir de nouveau. Ni elle, ni Lucas ne remarquèrent que son comportement faisait naître un sourire tendre sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

John Corcoran pestait encore dans sa barbe de la rareté et du prix exorbitant des places de voitures à Londres quand la porte du 221b Baker Street s'ouvrit brusquement devant lui. Avait-il fait erreur? se demanda-t-il en avisant la jolie jeune femme blondes dont les courtes boucles miel couvraient le front, lui donnant des airs d'angelots italiens.

"Excusez-moi, j'ai dû faire erreur. Je devais retrouver un ami au 221b Baker Street."

Béatrice sentit un immense sourire lui ravager le bas du visage. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

"Vous êtes au bon endroit. L'ami en question est le roi des cons. Votre frère par contre n'a pas changé."

Devant l'air perdu de son vis à vis, Béatrice soupira, avant de faire une révérence désuète:

"Bilbo Sacquet pour vous servir. Gare à vous si vous tentez seulement de lorgner sur ma part de sushis. Et oui, finis le gentil épicier."

Un simple inconnu aurait de suite appelé l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche pour les informer qu'une de leur patiente s'était échappée.

Mais John Corcoran, ancien colonel qui avait fait ses états d'armes aux Malouines, en Irak et en Afghanistan, n'était pas un simple quidam.

Béatrice dut se retenir de rire quand elle lut la surprise, puis la joie, puis de nouveau l'étonnement se succéder dans le regard de l'homme qui la dépassait bien de deux têtes. Son visage aux traits durs s'éclaira.

"Bilbo Sacquet! Si je m'attendais à ça!" s'écria-t-il

"Et moi donc, Monsieur Dwalin!" lui répondit-elle en faisant un geste qui les surpris tous les deux : elle le prit dans ses bras.

"Mahal! Mais...vous êtes une femme!"

"Bien observé. Et vous êtes toujours un mastodonte." déclara Béatrice en souriant malicieusement.

John Corcoran semblait extérieurement maître de lui-même: aucun muscle de son visage ne trahissait le tourment qui était maintenant le sien. Il retrouvait le hobbit après avoir failli à son devoir de protecteur. Quand Lucas North était passé entre ses mains de formateurs, il avait failli avoir une syncope. Quand son banquier s'était révélé être son frère, il avait pleuré (d'autant plus que, frère ou pas, Balin l'avait sermonné pour être dans le rouge.). Mais tout cela n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait pour Bilbo. Dwalin s'en voulait car il aurait dû protéger Bilbo et veiller sur lui comme n'importe quel autre membre de la famille royale. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser Thorin traiter son promis comme il l'avait fait. Tout ce qui en avait résultait, c'était un chagrin immense.

"Rentrons avant d'attraper la mort. Au fait Monsieur Dwalin, à défaut de savoir utiliser l'épée ou la hache, je sais tirer avec un semi-automatique, un fusil de chasse, un fusil d'assaut aussi et un magnum." ajouta-t-elle

"Bilbo Sacquet qui ne craint plus de toucher à quelque chose de plus dangereux que son petit dard ? Le monde tourne à l'envers!" ne put-il s'empêcher de dire

"On vit dans un monde dangereux, Monsieur Dwalin. Il faut bien savoir se défendre, surtout nous autres réincarnés."

"Vous parlez, mais avez vous déjà pris une vie ?"

"Trois fois la même journée." se contenta-t-elle de répondre sans se vanter.

A ces mots et à son regard douloureux, John Corcoran sut qu'elle disait vrai.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Vous avez entendu parler de l'attaque d'Ultron?"

Il acquiesça, ne comprenant pas en quoi elle était impliquée. Après cette nouvelle attaque extra-terrestre, toutes les armées et tous leurs corps avaient eu un nouveau débriefing et une nouvelle formation pour faire face à ce genre d'attaque. Mais Béatrice n'avait pas été dans l'armée. Elle n'en avait pas le profil.

" Je travaillais pour Mr Stark. Il m'a emmené sur le terrain et forcément notre campement a été pris pour cible. Vous seriez fier de moi : deux hommes au fusil d'assaut. Le dernier avec le revolver de Captain America."

Elle parlait de fierté, mais le colonel voyait bien que ces actes lui pesaient sur la conscience.

"Vous étiez en guerre, Bilbo. Vous savez ce que c'est, vous en avez déjà connu une. Je ne doute pas que vous n'avez fait que votre devoir. Le reste, c'est un simple instinct de survie."

Il posa sa large main sur son épaule et lui serra, transmettant par ce simple geste son soutien et son respect. Elle aurait pu hésiter, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle avait su ce qu'elle devait faire et n'avait pas reculer. Thorin avait bien choisi son consort.

"Je suis heureux que vous puisiez retrouver maintenant Thorin. Vous verrez, tout ira mieux entre vous, maintenant. Lucas n'a pas voulu vous retrouver en pénitence de ses actes passés, vous savez. Mais il a fait en sorte qu'aucun mal ne puisse vous atteindre depuis qu'il est revenu d'Afrique du Sud."

"Comment ça?"

"Il travaille dans une cellule anti-terroriste spécialisée dans les réincarnations des serviteurs de Morgoth et Sauron. Un de ses supérieurs travaille sur votre protection personnelle. Le colonel Lannister rêve d'ailleurs de vous avoir dans son service."

"Le colonel Lannister?! Jaimie Lannister?!"

"Oui, pourquoi? Vous le connaissez?"

Si elle le connaissait ? Béatrice et lui avaient eu une brève aventure aux Etats-Unis. Jaimie Lannister plaisait énormément à Béatrice, mais elle restait hantée par le souvenir de Thorin. Cela avait mis fin à leur histoire, au regret des deux parties. Ce n'était pas l'amour passionnel entre eux, mais ils avaient eu beaucoup de tendresse l'un pour l'autre. Elle avait été sincère avec lui et Jaimie lui avait été gré de cela. Parfois elle regrettait de ne pouvoir se sentir libre de profiter de cette nouvelle vie. A chaque fois qu'elle commençait à effleurer le bonheur, son passé la rattrapait. Elle aurait voulu bannir le souvenir de Thorin. Elle en était incapable. Et elle le haïssait pour ça. Tout était de sa faute!

"Très bien. Je devrai essayer de le recontacter."

John renifla: cela ressemblait à une vengeance de femme à s'y méprendre.

"Vous avez revu Thorin?"

"Oui. Malheureusement. Et il est encore plus suffisant qu'autrefois."

Ah! C'était donc ça: une querelle d'amoureux. Quoique Bilbo avait vraiment eu un regard et un ton méprisant pour l'évoquer. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Il allait devoir creuser. John la questionna encore un peu sur sa nouvelle vie. Cela allait être dur de l'appeler Béatrice.

Il savait qu'il n'était plus rien pour elle et qu'il n'avait pas été le meilleur ami possible pour Bilbo, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir une grande bouffé de fierté quand elle lui résuma brièvement qui elle était maintenant et ce qu'elle avait fait: Où était le timide hobbit poli ? Bien loin, bien loin de cette brillante jeune femme qui avait déjà un début de carrière prometteur.

Béatrice s'apprêtait à fermer la porte quand:

"Béatrice Sterdford! Si tu me fermes la porte au nez, attends-toi à une descente des stup, des moeurs et de la douane chez toi!"gronda une voix légèrement éraillée "Et aussi de la SPA."

"Que veux-tu que la SPA vienne foutre chez moi Greg? Un poisson rouge ne tient pas deux semaines avec moi!"

"Mais tu ne nies pas le reste, avoue!"

"J'ai bien le droit d'avoir des plantes chez moi, non ? Et pour les moeurs, évite à tes collègues d'être traumatisés parce qu'ils m'auront vue..."

"Stop! Arrête-toi là. Je ne veux rien entendre de plus. Tu es pire qu'avant." décréta-t-il en riant.

Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Il fut un temps, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois, il avait envisagé de refaire sa vie avec elle. Mais cette idée s'était vite envolée: Béatrice avait trop tendance à ressembler à Sherlock. Et puis à force de fréquenter les deux cousins, il avait vite vu Béatrice comme une éternelle gosse surexcitée. Jusqu'au "suicide" de Sherlock. Après son retour de vacances durant lesquelles il avait été forcé de les aider à traquer un faux chien monstrueux et un vrai savant fou, il avait assisté à une dispute extraordinaire entre Béatrice et Sherlock. Il n'aurait pas dû être là mais il avait voulu les voir à cause du procès de Moriarty qui s'approchait. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter la scène.

Sherlock n'était pas le genre de personne qu'on pouvait s'imaginer se mettre en colère contre quelqu'un, tout simplement parce qu'il semblait tenir le genre humain en trop basse estime pour lui accorder son précieux temps et sa précieuse attention. Quant à Béatrice, elle était facile à vivre à sa manière. Jamais de colère, jamais de rancoeur, indépendante comme un chat, elle avait l'amitié facile. On ne pouvait pas l'imaginer faire une scène.

C'était pourtant ce qu'il s'était produit parce que tous les deux s'aimaient. Sherlock ne voulait pas que Moriarty puisse la découvrir.

" _Mycrof_ t" avait-il dit " _t'a inscrite au M.I.T pour que tu ais au moins un diplôme comme chaque personne qui se respecte dans notre famille. Tu fais tes valises. Tes cours commencent dans deux semaines._ "

Et Béatrice lui avait crié qu'il ne pouvait pas l'écarter comme cela, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un diplôme pareil, qu'il lui faudrait l'enfermer de force dans l'avion. Sherlock s'était montré inébranlable et intransigeant.

" _Tu pars, un point c'est tout. Si tu veux continuer à travailler avec moi, va faire tes preuves ailleurs."_

" _Tu n'es qu'un vieux con réac' Smaug. J'ai réussi à berner un dragon sur son tas d'or, un roi des elfes et j'ai même su éviter une putain de guerre, mais parce que j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de renaître femme, tu veux m'écarter ?_ "

Une soudaine migraine s'était emparée de Lestrade à l'entente du nom "Smaug".

" _Moriarty n'est pas un imbécile d'orc ou de nain, Bilbo._ " avait rétorqué Sherlock " _Et que tu sois un hobbit ou une femme, cela ne change rien. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que tu existes. Et tu commences à passer trop de temps avec moi. Il faut que tu t'éloignes, c'est..._ "

Béatrice avait giflé Sherlock avant de lui dire:

 _"Si tu ne détruis pas Moriarty, crois moi, c'est moi qui m'attaquerait à lui. Et seule s'il le faut. Je ne suis pas Bard, mais je n'ai pas peur des dragons et de ceux qui se tapissent dans le noir. JE NE VEUX PAS PARTIR._ "

" _Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Tu t'en vas. Fin de la discussion."_

" _Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux qu'on nous sépare? Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à John de partir? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais encore rester sur la touche?"_

 _"Tu es prometteuse, Béatrice. Et je préfère te garder dans ma manche pour l'instant. Va te former. Mène tes propres combats. Puis reviens quand tu seras de taille à concevoir un plan aussi complexe que celui de Moriarty. A ce moment-là, je ne t'écarterai plus."_

 _"Sherlock..."_

 _"Stop Bilbo. Ce n'est plus ton combat."_

 _"Gandalf m'a dit ça autrefois devant Bard et Thandruil. Ça ne m'a pas arrêtée."_

 _"Je vais finir par croire que tu étais plus nain que hobbit. Pour l'amour de moi, fais ce que je t'ai demandé."_

Lestrade n'en avait pas entendu plus. la migraine avait atteint un tel sommet qu'il avait perdu connaissance.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, John était à son chevet, l'examinant. Après un rapide diagnostique, il lui avait prescrit une cure en fer. Puis il l'avait laissé avec Sherlock et Béatrice pour ranger sa trousse. les deux cousins se regardaient entre eux avec inquiétude. mais Greg les regardait désormais autrement. il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il savait que Sherlock aurait dû être dix fois plus imposant, moins humain et couvert d'écailles et pourquoi Béatrice aurait dû être un homme, non pas un homme, plutôt un enfant mais avec des pieds démesurément grands et velus.

" _Maître hobbit?_ "

Greg aurait pu rire de la réaction de Béatrice qui avait bondi littéralement avant d'être caché par un Sherlock le menaçant de son archet si un, leur yeux si semblables n'avaient pas trahi la plus grande peur qui soit et si deux, son esprit n'avait pas commencé à superposer des images incroyables sur ces deux-là.

" _Je suis Smaug, principale des calamités, dernier grand vers. Décline ton nom. Et ne sois point menteur, car je le saurai. Et dans ce cas, il t'en cuira. Dans tous les sens du terme_." avait menacé Sherlock

Greg savait que Sherlock avait tendance à jouer les divas. Mais à ce moment-là, un instinct secret le poussait à le croire sur parole. Mais Smaug...Smaug...Smaug était...

" _Ce n'est pas possible! J'ai tué Smaug!Et même que j'ai failli y passer!_ "

" _Oh! C'est pas vrai! Bard? Bard le batelier?!_ "

Béatrice vait quitté la protection de Sherlock pour se rapprocher de lui. Sherlock continuait de le regarder avec suspicion. Mais le policier avait d'autres préoccupations. Elle l'avait appelé Bard et cela lui semblait être juste. Plus juste que le Greg Lestrade qu'il avait été pendant toutes ces années. Béatrice lui avait d'abord posé plusieurs questions dont seuls les réincarnés possédaient la réponse. Il avait employé naturellement des mots qui semblaient absurdes ou incongrus dans une discussion entre deux personnes ayant toute leur santé mentale. Puis les questions s'étaient étrangement rapportées sur le domaine de la navigation fluviale, sur la pêche et sur la vie lacustre. A toutes, il avait su répondre sans difficulté. les réponses coulaient de source s'il osait dire. Enfin elle avait vérifié ses souvenirs:il se rappelait d'abord d'une vie difficile mais heureuse en tant que batelier puis d'une vie plus protocolaire en partie minée par les affaires d'état.

" _J'avais des enfants. Baïn, Tilda et Ilda._ " s'était-il rappelé brusquement

Le silence s'était fait brusquement lourd. Béatrice avait pris ses mains dans les siennes. Greg ou Bard...il ne savait plus tout à fait qui il était. Il l'avait regardée misérablement.

" _J'avais un neveu, Frodon. je ne l'ai pas retrouvé. Mais cela ne veut rien dire. Je refuse de croire que ceux que nous avons connus et aimés sont au-delà de notre portée. J'ai été Bilbo. Tu as été Bard. Sherlock a été Smaug. Nous avons été. Aujourd'hui nous sommes revenus, mais nous ne sommes plus tout à fait les mêmes. Nous allons devoir composer avec notre ancienne vie, mais elle ne doit jamais venir entraver celle que nous avons aujourd'hui."_

 _"Depuis quand vous vous..."_ commença Lestrade

" _Nous nous souvenons ?_ " demanda Béatrice

Lestrade avait acquiescé.

" _Moi depuis mes cinq ans._ " répondit Sherlock " _Béatrice aussi."_

 _"Depuis vos...Mais Bon Dieu! Vous auriez pu devenir fous!"_

" _Bilbo et Smaug ont pris le pas sur nous pendant cette période. Grâce à notre ancienne matûrité, on a su cacher notre "cas"."_ expliqua Sherlock

" _Mais vous n'avez pas eu une enfance normale."_

 _"Bah...on se rattrape aujourd'hui. D'après toi pourquoi est-ce qu'on est aussi dingue tous les deux ?"_ plaisanta Béatrice " _Pour toi, ce sera peut-être plus facile de le cacher mais pour ce qui est de le supporter, c'est une autre paire de manches._ "

" _Mycroft nous oblige régulièrement à consulter un psy qui, non seulement, est soumis au secret médical mais qui relève aussi de sa responsabilité. Après chaque session, il est obligé de détruire toutes ses prises de notes. Qui plus est, il ne nous a jamais vus, donc il ne peut pas nous identifier visuellement. Je te donne son nom et son numéro. Il saura que c'est toi qui appelle quand nous l'aurons prévenu. Son nom: le docteur Luwyn."_

Sherlock lui avait ensuit donné le numéro du psychologue qui faisait des recherches sur "l'événement" que vivait ses patients. Grâce à lui et aux deux cousins, Lestrade avait réussi à s'habituer peu à peu au fait qu'il avait à la fois un pied dans le passé et un pied dans le présent.

"Tu as l'air en pleine forme, Greg! Mais attend...toi aussi, tu as pris du poids...Elle s'appelle comment ? Tu nous la présentes quand ?" s'enthousiasma Béatrice

"Oh! Misère le duo infernal se reforma." se plaignit-il

"Ne te défile pas. Et répond. Sinon, j'ai des photos compromettantes. Tu te rappelles le Dartmoor..." Béatrice lui offrit le sourire cinglé made in Sherlock Holmes.

"Rho! La ferme. Ça va, c'est bon. En fait j'ai retrouvé mon épouse."

Au sourire heureux qui illuminaient ce visage parfois si austère, Béatrice bondit dans ses bras.

"La fameuse Madame Bard ? C'est quand le...remariage? C'est quand dis ?"

"Si tu arrêtes de bondir comme un kangourou, tu le sauras."

"Mais j'aime les kangourous...surtout en steak. Je reviens d'Australie."

"Pitié Béa. Ne commence pas où on en finira jamais."

"Ok. Ok. Je me calme. Alors ?"

Greg ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le visage bronzé et illuminé de Béatrice. Savait-elle seulement à quel point elle était charmante avec ses boucles blondes et châtain qui lui faisaient comme une auréole, ses grands yeux lumineux et son sourire qui faisait ressortir deux fossettes ? Elle vivait intensément et ressentait avec la même force les sentiments. Elle était sincèrement heureuse pour lui. Greg aurait pu aimer Béatrice. Bard craignait qu'on ne lui brise le coeur.

"C'est une collègue qui travaille au labo d'analyse. Elle s'appelle Eleanor."

"Et...et..."

"On pensait se marier en Août. Mais on annule."

"Mais pourquoi?" bouda Béatrice

"Parce qu'on a réservé l'église pour un autre événement important."

Devant son air interrogateur, il ne résista pas longtemps:

"J'espère que Sherlock acceptera d'être le parrain de notre enfant. Sally a accepté d'être marraine en tout cas."

Béatrice sembla bloquer quelques instants sur la déduction qui venait de faire jour dans son esprit.

"Euh...Béa ?"

Aucune réponse. Greg fronça les sourcils.

"Béa ?"

Toujours rien. John Corcoran qui avait patiemment attendu, se rapprocha d'eux, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait. Il vit la jeune femme bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive là ?" demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet à cause du _dézonage_ de la jeune femme.

"Aucune idée. En dix ans, elle n'a jamais eu un pet. je me présente au fait, Greg Lestrade, inspecteur à Scotland Yard."

"Colonel John Corcoran du Vème régiment de l'armée de terre. Vous étiez Bard, le gars qui nous a mis dans des tonneaux et nous a versé du poison sur la tête, c'est bien ça ?"

John lui tendit la main et Greg la serra tranquillement. Tous les deux ne se préoccupait plus de Béatrice. Mrs Hudson sortit à ce moment-là de son appartement pour mettre les poubelles dehors.

"Béatrice, pourrez-vous me fournir un RIB de votre banque, une photocopie de votre carte d'identité et de votre dernier contrat d'embauche, s'il vous plaît ? C'est ce que m'a demandée l'agence." lui demanda la logeuse.

"Pas...de...problèmes...Mrs...Hudson." prononça-t-elle très lentement

"Et ben, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive Greg ?" s'étonna la logeuse

"Je crois qu'elle est sous le choc et qu'elle dézonne un peu."

"Pauvre petite. Sherlock a parfois des passes identiques. Ça leur arrive souvent malheureusement. Pourtant, je vous promets que je ne leur donne rien de ma réserve personnelle."

"Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, Mrs Hudson. Voulez-vous un peu d'aide pour les poubelles?"

"Oh! C'est très aimable, Greg."

John Corcoran se proposa aussi, en bon gentleman. Mais à peine eurent-ils soulever le réceptacle à ordures que:

"GREGORY DAVID LESTRADE..."

"Comment connais-tu mon deuxième prénom ?"

"J'ai infiltré un nombre de fois incalculable les données de Scotland Yard. Z'êtes des nuls question protection. Je disais...ah oui! GREGORY DAVID LESTRADE! Je sais que les cons, ça ose tout et que c'est même à ça qu'on les reconnaît. Mais toi! Tu en tiens une sacrée couche! Sally et Sherlock ensemble sur les fonds baptismaux! Mais tu veux déclarer la Troisième Guerre Mondiale? Tu es Frankenstein et tu as retiré ton cerveau de ta boîte crânienne avant de venir ? Tu es une blonde en infiltration ? La future paternité te court déjà sur le haricot ?"

"Sally est une bonne coéquipière et une excellente amie."

"Mais...mais...AVEC SHERLOCK ? QUOI?! SHERLOCK ?! Si l'église résiste, ta fille ou ton fils sera un envoyé du ciel. Misère! Je n'ose pas imaginer...AH! Si, en fait j'y arrive."

"Imaginer quoi ?"demanda Sherlock en rentrant à ce moment-là avec Molly

Béatrice était trop énervée pour remarquer que le bras de son cousin était fermement enroulé autour des épaules d'une Molly qui semblait passablement secouée.

"Vas-y, fais le malin Greg. On va voir qui va rire de ta ...blague." lança Béatrice

"Mais c'est pas une blague. Sherlock, veux-tu..."

"T'épouser ? Greg, j'ai longtemps vécu avec John, je sais. Mais, pour reprendre ses mots, je te dirai "je ne suis pas gay.". Donc ma réponse est non. D'ailleurs, j'ai une très bonne raison de la refuser et la voici."

Sherlock ferma la porte avant d'embrasser fougueusement Molly. Cette dernière se sentit de nouveau rassurée après l'épreuve qu'elle venait de vivre, dans cette atmosphère de folie-douce propre à la famille Holmes-Sterdford. Elle lui répondit avec une ardeur non-feinte.

John Corcoran se demandait s'il n'était pas tombé dans la quatrième dimension devant ce spectacle. Apparemment ce ne devait pas être dans les habitudes du gars de ramener une fille chez lui au regard de la réaction de l'ancien batelier et de Bilbo.

Béatrice fut la première à retrouver ses esprits:

"Mon lézard, tu es vraiment une drama-queen! Mais pour une fois, Greg a fait mieux. Ecoute le sans le couper. Tu vas adorer...son sens de l'humour, dirons-nous pour rester poli."

Greg soupira, en se ressaisissant. Ça ne faisait même pas vingt minutes qu'il avait retrouvé Béatrice qu'il était déjà mentalement et émotionnellement épuisé.

"Sherlock me ferais-tu l'honneur, non pas de m'épouser, je tiens à ma vie et Molly doit connaître des centaines de manières de tuer quelqu'un sans laisser de traces, mais d'être le parrain de notre futur enfant à Eleanor et moi. je précise qu'Eleanor est d'accord bien qu'elle ait d'abord eu un fou-rire puis une crise de panique quand j'ai suggéré ton nom."

"Béa faisait une scène. A cause de la marraine, je suppose. Et tu as choisi Sally dans ce rôle."

"Oui." soupira Greg

"Dans ce cas, j'accepte...juste pour le plaisir de pourrir la vie de Donovan."

Molly et Greg se frappèrent le front du plat de la main. Quel gosse!

Béatrice? Oh Béatrice tomba juste dans les pommes.

 **Et moi, j'ai eu un rire nerveux que je ne pouvais plus arrêter en écrivant cette scène. ^^Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Katleen** **: contente de t'avoir fait rire. Je doute que tu puisses en faire de même avec ce chapitre. Là, je pense qu'on ne verra plus de guest. Tout mon petit monde est en place, normalement. Pour moi, on est encore au tout tout début de ma fic. A mon avis, elle va durer plus longtemps que ce que j'avais prévu. Je tablerai peut être pour une trentaine de chapitres. Ne t'inquiète pas, dès qu'ils vont se mettre à bosser, les choses vont changer pour Béa et Lucas.**

 **Julindy: Pour GoT, je n'ai jamais réussi à dépasser le 4ème épisode de la saison 1, donc ne te flagelle pas trop vite. T'as vu, hein ? Béa, elle peut être émue aussi. Elle va même commencer à se calmer. Contente que mon Bard/lestrade te plaise.**

 **Aliena Wyvern: Jaimie est dans la place. Sortez vos lunettes de soleil. Physiquement c'est le jumeau du prince charmant de Shrek. Lol ^^**

 **J'ai trop hâte que vous lisiez ce chapitre!**

 **Chapitre 12**

 _ **Traque à la morgue**_

Dans son bureau, Molly complétait les dossiers de ces derniers "patients": un vieil homme qui avait fait un arrêt cardiaque alors qu'il était agréablement occupé avec une prostitué. Il l'avait sentie passer, la petite mort, celui-là ! Il était mort, le pantalon sur les chevilles. Il y avait plus classe, tout de même. Enfin, au moins ne l'avait-on pas retrouvé sur ses toilettes comme sa patiente n°2, morte d'un anévrisme. Enfin, il y avait cette inconnue qu'on avait retrouvée entièrement nue dans les eaux du port. Ce cas-là était déjà réservé pour Sherlock. Dans l'ensemble, c'était une petite semaine.

Justement, elle entendit la porte de sa morgue s'ouvrir puis se refermer dans le chuintement caractéristique des bandes de caoutchouc frottant contre le carrelage. La pathologiste leva les yeux vers son horloge murale et fronça les sourcils: Sherlock avait un quart d'heure d'avance, ce qui n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes. Il était même plutôt du genre à partir en retard. La plupart de ses collègues étaient déjà en week-end. Ce n'était pas normal: son chef de service lui aurait envoyé un message avant de se déplacer.

Molly s'efforça de rester calme et de ne pas imaginer le pire. Un exercice auquel elle était souvent confrontée depuis quatre ans. Le retour de Moriarty l'avait rendue un poil paranoïaque. Silencieusement, elle prit son portable, sa bombe lacrymogène et le stylet qui lui permettait de perforer la peau de ses patients. Puis elle se glissa sous son bureau. Ce dernier était à la gauche de la porte, collé contre le mur. Ainsi si quelqu'un entrait ici, elle l'apercevrait avant qu'il ou elle ne la voit.

Les pas se rapprochaient de son bureau. Elle n'avait que peu de temps. Elle avertit d'abord Sherlock:

\- _Inconnu dans la morgue. Pas normal. Suis cachée. M -_

Avant d'avoir une réponse de Sherlock, elle mit son portable en mode vibreur. Les pas s'étaient arrêtés mais Molly voyait l'ombre de l'individu projetée sur le sol. Son instinct lui soufflait de rester cachée encore un moment.

Son portable vibra discrètement dans ses mains. Sherlock venait de répondre:

\- _Arrive dans cinq min. Reste cachée. S -_

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit plus largement. Une paire de bottines noires pour homme d'où de la neige fondue dégouttait entra dans son champ de vision. Molly retint sa respiration, prête à agir dès qu'elle verrait une ouverture. Les pieds s'avancèrent vers le cagibi de son bureau dont elle n'avait pas éteint la lumière. Aussi discrète qu'une souris, Molly se glissa hors de sa protection et quitta les lieux. Pliée en deux, elle longea les casiers mortuaires. Elle y était presque. La porte n'était plus qu'à un mètre quand...

"Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?" claqua une voix mielleuse dans son dos.

Une voix dont la douceur la fit frisonner de peur tant elle était porteuse de promesses de souffrance.

Molly connaissait ses chances. Et se retourner pour dévisager son possible agresseur n'en faisait pas partie. Elle préféra courir. Ses mains étreignirent la poignée. Elle était sauvée.

Mais lorsqu'elle poussa, la porte refusa de bouger.

Au petit rire amusé qui résonna derrière elle, elle comprit que son agresseur en était la cause. Elle était prise au piège: la sortie de secours se trouvait bien loin derrière elle, près de son bureau. L'inconnu était entre elle et sa liberté.

"Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi, Molly chérie ? Pourtant, je ne te ferai pas plus de mal que Jim. Pauvre Jim, il pensait que tu étais inoffensive. S'il avait su..."

La voix se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Il voulait la voir effrayée, paniquée. Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Ici, il était **sur** son territoire. Et c'était là sa première erreur. Molly aspira une grande goulée d'air aseptisé. Puis elle éteignit toutes les lumières. La morgue fut plongée dans l'obscurité la plus profonde. A deux mètres d'elle, il y avait un casier qu'elle savait vide d'"occupant". Il lui fallait être aussi silencieuse qu'un fantôme, mais c'était faisable. Son agresseur venait de jure. Elle l'entendit chercher dans ses affaires. Il fallait faire vite. Elle retira ses bottines fourrées qu'elle tourna dans la direction opposée à celle qu'elle allait prendre avant de se mettre à quatre pattes. Elle s'éloigna rapidement du lieu où elle se trouvait.

" Je sais que tu es là, Molly chérie. Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper. Et maintenant, tu m'as mis très en colère."

 _Quel idiot !_ pensa Molly. Avec sa lumière et sa voix, c'était elle qui était avantagée. Elle savait où il était. Elle était arrivée au casier. Elle attrapa doucement, sur une table d'autopsie à proximité, un scalpel.

"Je t'entends respirer Molly. Tu n'es plus très loin."

Elle le lança de toutes ses forces en direction de l'autre bout de la pièce. Le choc de l'instrument contre la paroi métallique fit se retourner la grande silhouette noire.

"Je te tiens." murmura-t-il

Elle n'allait certainement pas le détromper tandis qu'elle abaissait doucement la poignée du casier et qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Cette dernière émit un petit bruit feutré heureusement étouffé pas les pas du cinglé. Molly se glissa dedans, malgré l'angoisse que cela lui procurait déjà. les pas s'étaient arrêtés: il l'avait entendue. Elle eut juste le temps de refermer la porte sur elle avant que le faisceau de lumière ne court sur le mur métallique.

Elle était en sécurité. Mais pour combien de temps ? Car cette protection pouvait aussi devenir son tombeau. Elle ne pouvait plus ouvrir la porte. Une chance qu'elle ait son portable avec elle. L'adrénaline retombait quelque peu maintenant remplacé par la peur la plus profonde. Il pouvait trouver le casier et là, elle serait faite comme un rat. Plus atroce encore, il pouvait trouver le casier **et** détruire le système d'ouverture. Dans ce cas-là, elle mourrait lentement d'asphyxie. Elle fit un rapide calcul: elle pouvait tenir un peu moins de douze heures. Et encore, si elle parvenait à rester calme. Retrouver son calme...c'était là sa priorité. Pour cela, elle s'efforça d'imiter Sherlock. Sherlock allait arriver et tout irait bien. Mais il ne savait dans quel compartiment elle se trouvait. La panique revint planter ses crocs acérés dans sa poitrine. Elle retint son souffle quand elle sentit les parois d'acier autour d'elle vibrer légèrement. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose:

On ouvrait les compartiments.

...

Et cela se rapprochait.

Molly se surprit elle-même en restant calme, presque détachée. Sa main gauche se referma sur sa bombe lacrymogène qui par chance n'était pas tombée de sa poche. La droite sur le stylet. Il n'était pas dit que Molly Hooper se rendrait sans se battre. Sa position devenait à nouveau un avantage. Elle allait sortir comme un diable de sa boîte. L'imbécile ne comprendrait rien.

Brusquement, le métal cessa de vibrer. Cela dura de longues minutes. Molly en vint même à vérifier le temps sur son portable. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose:

 _Sherlock._

Son portable vibra entre ses mains, la faisant sursauter. Sa tête cogna la paroi métallique au-dessus d'elle, l'étourdissant un instant.

Elle lut le message:

\- _Où es-tu ? - S -_

Elle aurait voulu lui répondre mais la porte de son tiroir s'ouvrit. Ses mains n'eurent que le temps de se refermer sur sa bombe lacrymogène et sur son stylet que sa plaque fut brusquement tirée de l'avant.

Elle poussa un hurlement destiné à étourdir son adversaire et appuya sur le clapet de sa bombe lacrymogène avant que ses yeux ne s'habituent à la lumière revenue. Son poignet fut écarté et le produit se perdit dans l'air plutôt que d'atteindre son agresseur.

Heureusement!

Molly fut submergée par le contre-coup de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Devant elle se tenait Sherlock avec la mine la plus soucieuse qu'elle ait jamais vue. Elle aurait pu résister à tout, mais son regard protecteur posé sur elle la fit éclater en sanglots compulsifs.

Ni John, ni Mary n'avaient jamais pleuré après s'être sorti d'une situation critique. Sherlock n'avait quasiment jamais eu à consoler qui que ce soit qui lui était proche. C'était une situation nouvelle pour lui. Charlotte avait bien pleuré après des cauchemars. Dans ces cas-là, instinctivement, il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Peut-être était-ce ce dont Molly avait actuellement besoin ?

A peine l'eut-il effleurée que Molly s'accrocha avec désespoir à lui. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle avec la plus grande douceur. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi proches physiquement. Mais il ne pouvait ressentir tout le bien que cela lui faisait tant il éprouvait une vive colère contre celui qui avait voulu s'attaquer à **sa** pathologiste. C'était une colère si vive, si puissante qu'elle le brûlait intérieurement. Il capta son reflet dans le métal poli du tiroir. Il retint un mouvement de stupeur quand il vit ses yeux. Le bleu céruléen à la limite de l'argent auquel il s'était accoutumé avait disparu, remplacé par de l'or en fusion. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été fixé par le reflet de ces pupilles reptiliennes.

"Je suis là Molly. je suis là." répéta-t-il autant pour la rassurer que pour reprendre le contrôle. Molly ne devait pas savoir. Il ne pouvait pas lui imposer cela.

Tandis qu'elle retrouvait peu à peu son calme, Sherlock sentait ses émotions s'apaiser. Ce n'était pas une expérience plaisante : la peur, la colère, puis la peine, toutes ces émotions s'étaient succédé beaucoup trop rapidement en lui et semblaient avoir provoqué une fissure entre ce qu'il avait été et ce qu'il était. Oui, quelque chose d'ancien s'était réveillé en lui, quelque chose qui tirait sur toutes les coutures de son corps.

Seule la présence de Molly dans ses bras empêchait Smaug de consumer son enveloppe humaine.

"Décris moi ton agresseur Molly." lui demanda-t-il

La pathologiste reconnut à peine la voix du détective qui était si grave qu'elle faisait vibrer leurs deux poitrines.

"Je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu, Sherlock. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir...Je lui tournais le dos."

"Un détail peut être un indice, Molly. Dis moi tout ce dont tu te souviens. Concentre-toi."

Sherlock ne voulait pas que Molly le voit tel qu'il était. C'était un instant critique, d'autant plus que de la fumée commençait à sortir de ses narines.

"Ça ne sent pas un peu le brûlé ?" demanda brusquement la pathologiste

"Tes sens sont troublés par ce que tu viens de vivre, Molly. Il faut que tu me dises tout ce dont tu te souviens. Et maintenant, avant que la peur ne déforme ta mémoire."

Molly aurait aimé chasser ses terribles instants de sa mémoire, mais elle comprenait la demande du détective. Pour se donner du courage, elle nicha son nez dans les bouclettes brunes de son sauveur. Autant qu'elle en profite. D'ailleurs Sherlock était si chaud qu'il chassait le froid qui avait engourdi ses membres.

"Grand. Très grand. Pas loin des deux mètres. Il se déplaçait de manière assez discrète. S'il n'y avait pas eu les portes et si ça ne résonnait pas tant ici, je ne l'aurais pas entendu arriver. Il avait une voix très douce, beaucoup moins grave que la tienne ou celle de John."

Molly se tut. Sherlock se sentait mieux. Il ne fumait plus. Il pouvait de nouveau regarder la jeune femme. Molly était pâle comme la mort et son corps était encore parcouru de frissons. Ses pieds seulement protégés par des bas touchaient la plaque froide qui accueillait habituellement les macchabées. Sherlock se défit de son Belfastt et le posa sur ses épaules.

"Molly, à partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus que tu te retrouves seules. On va s'occuper de cet imitateur. Mais en attendant..."

"Qui imite qui ?"

Elle connaissait la réponse. Mais elle avait besoin d'être fixée.

"On pense à un proche de Moriarty." lui avoua-t-il

Cela fit revenir un détail à la surface de la mémoire de Molly.

"Il a parlé de Jim."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?"

"Que Jim pensait que j'étais inoffensive. Il a ajouté "S'il avait su...". Ça me donne l'impression qu'il me connaissait mieux que Jim."

Sherlock fronça les sourcils avant de prendre Molly par les épaules.

"Molly as-tu consulté ta boîte mail ?"

"Non."

"Dedans, tu as un contrat avec le ministère de l'intérieur. Tu vas l'accepter. Comme ça, tu bénéficieras d'une protection rapprochée. Tu travailleras dans une unité particulière affectée à l'affaire Moriarty où ta sécurité sera assurée."

"Ça signifiera que je ne te verrai plus."

La question avait échappé à Molly comme un cri du cœur. Elle retourna Sherlock Holmes qui ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Molly finisse par lui dévoiler aussi clairement ses sentiments.

Il ramassa d'abord ses chaussures avant de la rejoindre et de les lui rendre. Molly gardait les yeux résolument baissés pour masquer des larmes de tristesse. Comme si elle pouvait seulement lui cacher quelque chose. Smaug soupira. Quand un Dragon trouvait sa compagne, il ne la laissait pas s'échapper. Et si peu de dragons avaient eu la chance de trouver la leur avant que l'ombre de Morgoth ne s'étende sur eux.

Sherlock se rapprocha de Molly tant et si bien que la jeune femme releva la tête devant une proximité si surprenante venant de la part du détective.

"Crois-moi, je ne suis pas prêt de laisser s'éloigner **ma** pathologiste." répondit-il en crochetant son menton.

Et sans plus de discours, Sherlock l'embrassa avec une ardeur sauvage qui semblait incompatible avec son soi-disant caractère de sociopathe. Mais Molly, une fois le choc passé, ne s'en plaignit pas. Loin de là.

 **Tadaam!**

 **Alors? C'était assez palpitant à votre goût?**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus, parce que c'est dans cette veine que seront écris les prochain chapitres.**

 **A très bientôt.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Les filles, je vous laisse parier sur qui est le connard flippant. Vous pourriez avoir des surprises.**

Chapitre XIII

 _Juste une mise au point_

Béatrice se réveilla, allongée dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. La lumière tamisée lui agressait tout de même les yeux. Elle cligna des paupières plusieurs fois en essayant de se repérer. Sous son corps, la dureté du matelas lui apprit que le lit était peu utilisé. Quand son regard se fut habitué à la pénombre, elle découvrit une chambre sobrement meublée: un lit une armoire, une table à repasser et un panier à linge. Son odorat reconnut la fragrance diffuse qui régnait dans la pièce.

Ainsi Sherlock faisait lui-même son repassage! Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Quand elle posa les pieds au sol (son cousin avait pris la peine de la déchausser.), elle trouva un petit plateau avec un grand verre d'eau et deux morceaux de sucre. Devant chacun, il y avait, écrit dans l'écriture enfantine de Sherlock "bois-moi" et "mange-moi". Il fallait vraiment qu'elle discute de son sens de l'humour avec lui. Il savait pourtant que l'histoire d' _Alice au Pays des merveilles_ lui foutait les chocottes. Mais confiante, elle avala d'une traite le verre d'eau et croqua dans un morceau de sucre. Puis elle chercha ses chaussures. Elles n'étaient pas dans la chambre. Haussant les épaules, elle se décida à descendre.

Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, elle se trouva nez à nez avec Lucas North. Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel ils se regardèrent comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Béatrice s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il faisait dans cette partie de l'appartement quand sa vision se troubla de nouveau. Elle se sentit basculer vers l'avant.

Lucas était venu s'enquérir de son état dès qu'il avait pus se libérer de l'étreinte de ses _neveux_. Lorsque Sherlock et le policier en civil l'avait ramenée sans connaissance, blanche, il avait senti son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Et le souvenir de Marianne dans son lit d'hôpital s'était de nouveau imposer à lui. Balin et Dwalin avaient eu un regard soucieux, s'enquérant immédiatement de l'état de la jeune femme. Leur groupe avait été soulagé d'apprendre que ce n'était qu'une perte de connaissance. Mais la peur de la perdre définitivement était de nouveau réapparu et s'était logé confortablement au creux de son ventre.

Cette peur fut de nouveau réveillée quand il la vit perdre le peu de couleurs qu'elle avait récupéré. Il réagit immédiatement quand elle commença à tomber de l'avant. Son bras droit attrapa ses épaules tandis que le gauche s'enroulait autour de son ventre. La tête de Béatrice tomba mollement sur son épaule et se cala d'elle-même contre son cou. Il se baissa, la fit basculer doucement de manière à pouvoir glisser son bras dans le creux de ses genoux. La portant comme une jeune mariée, il la ramena dans la chambre qu'elle venait de quitter.

 _Bilbo venait d'ouvrir pour la cinquième fois de la soirée la porte de son smial. Il y avait des nains partout. Pire qu'une invasion de cafards ! Et ce maudit Gandalf qui trouvait tout cela amusant. On pouvait lui dire ce qu'il y avait d'amusant dans la perspective de devoir recommencer son ménage de printemps ? On voyait que ce n'était pas lui qui allait devoir sortir dehors tous les meubles, balayer, laver le sol, épousseter puis tout ranger !_

 _Il ouvrit donc le smial de mauvaise grâce tout en s'efforçant de paraître poli. Il devait faire un drôle de tête, songea-t-il avant d'être figé sur place par deux prunelles d'un bleu glacé intense. C'était un nain avec une prestance qu'on pouvait qualifier de royale malgré les traces de fatigue et la crasse d'un long voyage. Son profil lui donnait un air sévère mais aussi une grande dignité. Quand il se tourna pour lui faire face, Bilbo le vit, il pâlit, il rougit à sa vue. Son pauvre coeur semblait s'emballer au point de donner l'impression qu'il allait s'arracher à sa poitrine. le petit hobbit s'écarta précipitamment pour laisser entrer ce personnage qu'il sentait important. Gandalf les introduisit. Il avait devant lui Thorin Ecu-De-Chëne, le roi sous la Montagne. Il se sentit honorer de rencontrer une telle personne avant de désenchanter brutalement quand le monarque en exil le compara à un épicier._

 _Oh!_ _ **Elle**_ _avait une furieuse envie de lui rabattre son caquet tout à coup._

 _"_ Je m'en vais te donner un de ces coups de balai Thorin M'as-tu-vu dans le derrière que tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir pendant une semaine sans t'en mordre les doigts !" cria Béatrice en émergeant brusquement.

Lucas bondit : elle lui avait crié dans les oreilles. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle le gifla.

"MAIS VOUS ÊTES FOLLE ?"

"Vous en voulez une autre ? Et...qu'est-ce que je fais dans le lit de Sherlock ? Avec vous en plus ?"

Béatrice s'éloigna de Lucas comme s'il avait la peste. Ce faisant, elle faillit tomber du lit. Elle n'évita la chute que parce qu'il la rattrapa.

"Vous avez eu une nouvelle perte de connaissance quand je suis venu voir comment vous alliez. Si ça vous arrive souvent, je doute que vous soyez apte à participer à la mission."

"Alors, après m'avoir dit que je faisais épicier, vous vous..."

"Vous vous souvenez de ça ?" s'étonna-t-il "Mais je pensais que..."

Béatrice se retrouva à court de mots quand elle vit le regard de Lucas changer. Il était tout le contraire de celui que Thorin venait de poser sur elle dans son souvenir retrouvé. Il lui donnait envie de pleurer tant l'espoir et la souffrance s'y disputaient.

"Je crois que ma mémoire est en train de se débloquer." souffla-t-elle

Elle essaya de se ressaisir. C'était Thorin. Juste un employeur en somme. Alors pourquoi souffrait-elle autant de ne pas se souvenir ? Pourquoi est-ce que sa moquerie la blessait-elle tant ? Bilbo avait été l'amant de Thorin mais comment cela avait-il pu seulement avoir lieu ? Il n'y avait pas plus opposé que ces deux-là.

Lucas ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou non de ce fait. Après tout, son histoire avec Bilbo s'était mal terminée. Il ne voulait pas que ces souvenirs viennent gâcher une nouvelle chance qu'il était déterminé à saisir.

"Quoi qu'il ait pu y avoir entre nous, je ne suis plus Bilbo. Mais je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Thorin."

Elle avait dit _avec Thorin_. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle était prête à ne plus la repousser sans cesse ? Lucas l'espérait. Si c'était une seconde chance, il fallait qu'ils tournent la page. Et Béatrice ne pourrait le faire que si elle parvenait à se souvenir.

"Nous n'avons pas assez de temps pour que je vous donne tous les détails. Je ferai au plus vite et au mieux. J'ai douté de vous jusqu'à ce que vous affrontiez Azog le profanateur pour me sauver. C'était la chose la plus stupide et la plus courageuse que vous pouviez faire. Quand j'ai repris connaissance en haut du Carrock, c'est à vous que j'ai pensé en premier et c'est vous que j'ai pourtant vu en dernier. J'ai compris que j'avais trouvé mon Autre quand je vous ai serré dans mes bras, quand j'ai senti votre chaleur traverser mon corps et se répandre dans mes veines. Nous avons vu Erebor ensemble. Mais c'est vous que j'ai regardé le plus longuement. Plus le voyage avançait, plus mes sentiments se sont renforcés. A chaque fois que vous partiez en éclaireur, j'avais peur que vous ne reveniez pas. Chaque minute d'absence était une torture. En même temps j'avais horriblement conscience que le temps jouait contre nous. Soit nous approchions d'une possible et cruelle fin, soit je perdais mon royaume et avec, toute chance de vous offrir un nom, un foyer honorable. Je ne pouvais pas vous courtiser et pourtant...Dans les jardins de Beorn, tout a changé entre nous. Vous étiez là. Votre présence me faisait oublier ma peur d'échouer. Vous m'avez parlé et écouté comme un ami véritable l'aurait fait. Vous me parliez de la Comté, de la vie simple et douce qu'on y menait. Vous avez si bien partagé vos souvenirs qu'ils sont un peu devenus les miens. j'avais l'impression d'avoir un foyer en vous écoutant. A ce moment-là, j'aurai voulu naître hobbit pour vivre dans votre Comté et auprès de vous. Surtout auprès de vous. C'est à ce moment que je vous ai embrassé."

"Y ai-je répondu ?"

Béatrice n'avait même pas conscience qu'elle venait de baisser ses défenses. Elle le regardait comme les enfants regardent l'adulte qui leur raconte une histoire palpitante. Inconsciemment son corps s'était tendu vers celui de Lucas. Elle avait murmuré. Et Lucas espéra de tout coeur qu'il n'avait pas rêvé la note d'espoir qu'il avait entendu dans sa voix.

Béatrice se sentit étrange lorsqu'il lui offrit un sourire doux et nostalgique.

"Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi enthousiaste, mis à part mes neveux. Et encore eux ne m'ont jamais, fort heureusement, embrassé de cette manière." lui répondit-il en s'approchant lentement d'elle

Sa voix grave remua quelque chose tout au fond d'elle. Leur regards semblaient aimantés, saphirs contre émeraudes, mer contre forêt. Tout était figé, dans l'expectative.

"Je suis Béatrice avant d'être Bilbo, aujourd'hui."

"Je m'en suis rendu compte."

Tous les deux avaient murmuré. Ces paroles auraient dû mettre fin à leur échange, mais ils continuaient de se fixer sans colère ou autre sentiment négatif. Ils se voyaient vraiment, sans faire de comparaison. Puis le regard de Lucas descendit vers ses lèvres. Il voulait y goûter de nouveau. le fantôme de son goût ne l'avait pas quitté de l'après-midi. Quelque chose dans ses yeux se fit tendre d'anticipation la jeune femme. Sa fierté la poussait à le repousser mais son coeur recommençait déjà à vaciller, le traître. Son esprit lui avait pris la poudre d'escampette.

Lentement, Lucas se pencha vers elle. Cette fois-ci, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Il ne voulait pas prendre, il voulait donner. Il savourait cette attente et tous les signes qui montraient que Béatrice acceptait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire: son souffle qui se bloquait dans sa gorge pour mourir entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses joues qui rougissaient et ses yeux brillants.

Béatrice essayait désespérément de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il avait beau dire ; elle ne pouvait pas laisser se produire ce qui était sur le point de se réaliser. Thorin l'avait détruite. Il l'avait privé d'une partie de sa mémoire. Elle ne devait pas se laisser de nouveau détruire.

"Je ne peux pas vous faire confiance. Je ne veux pas souffrir de nouveau."

Lucas vit la souffrance envahir les orbes vertes de la journaliste. Sa main se leva pour venir caresser la peau douce de la jeune femme.

Béatrice refusa de bouger que ce soit pour approfondir le contact ou pour le couper.

"Je suis journaliste. Vous êtes espion." rappela-t-elle alors que leurs lèvres se frôlaient.

"Si vous ne voulez vraiment pas de moi, trouvez une bonne raison et repoussez-moi." lui intima-t-il alors que son souffle la caressait.

Béatrice leva les mains pour essayer de faire ce qu'il lui proposait. Mais une fois que ses paumes eurent touché le tissu de sa chemise, elle fut comme figée.

"Je ne peux pas."

Elle ne pouvait pas quoi ? Tous les deux l'ignoraient. Et Lucas préféra l'interpréter à son avantage. Aussi posa-t-il ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"North! Si ma cousine n'est pas réveillée, je vous prierai de ne pas vous prendre pour le Prince Charmant. A moins de vouloir finir castré!" cria du bas de l'escalier Sherlock sous les rires des invités.

La vois de son cousin fit sursauter Béatrice qui repoussa Lucas. mais ce dernier ne tomberait pas dans un piège aussi grossier. Il attrapa ses mains et embrassa ses deux paumes.

"Laissez-moi."

"Reviens-moi Béatrice. Ne me laisse pas."

"C'est toi qui m'as laissée en arrière, Lucas..."

"Pas cette fois. Redonne-moi une chance."

Béatrice se dégagea et quitta le lit. Elle s'éloigna et ouvrit la porte de la chambre, sans répondre.

"En vain, ai-je essayé de t'oublier. Tu n'as cessé de me hanter. Et je t'appartiens corps et âme."

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un des pulls de Sherlock en pleine figure. Quand il écarta le vêtement, Béatrice le regardait un sourcil élevé.

"oh! Pitié! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'imiter Mr Darcy t'aidera? Tu m'as fait souffrir, Lucas. Tu vas devoir ramper pendant un moment."

Elle lui tourna brusquement le dos. Sur la première marche de l'escalier, elle trouva une boîte à chaussures usées. Elle l'ouvrit et fut contente de retrouver ses vieilles et confortables baskets compensées grises. Son cousin était vraiment génial. Elle s'assit sur les marches pour les enfiler. Ce faisant, elle tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule pour voir que Lucas quittait la chambre. Il la regardait toujours intensément.

Elle devait résister. Elle le devait!

"De plus, j'ai toujours préféré Mr Thornton. Il a plus de mérite." répondit-elle en détournant la tête pour lui cacher son sourire amusé.

 **Bonsoir, everybody!**

 **Moi aussi, j'aurai en vain lutter contre le sommeil pour poster ce chapitre. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir aller me coucher, contente. Et j'espère que vous aussi vous serez contentes, chères lectrices. Bon, ils ont décidé de faire une trêve mais rien n'est gagné entre ces deux là. Attendez-vous à de nouvelles prises de tête. Surtout qu'on aura un nouveau guest dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Bonne soirée, bonne nuit.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Quittons le monde de la romance pour revenir à notre enquête qui est...encore au point mort lol!**

 **Merci à vous: Aliena Wyvern, Julindy et Tsuki.**

 **Julindy: que te dire ? Fais toi voyante. Mais en même temps, Béatrice a promis à Lucas qu'il allait ramper. Alors il va ramper.**

 **Aliena: Bien sûr que Thorin le mérite!**

 **Je remercie mes deux nouveaux followers: Hysope et FleurdAutomne.**

 **Chapitre XIV**

 _Un ancien soupirant, debriefing, et découverte_

Lucas ne pouvait pas qualifier sa situation de bonheur parfait. Rien n'était gagné avec Béatrice et il devrait vivre avec le souvenir de Marianne. Mais il avait l'impression que la vie avait quand même décidé de lui offrir un rayon de soleil.

"Je ne t'ai pas raconté la fin de notre histoire." déclara-t-il soudainement

"Je la connais cette fin. Si tu as envie de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, libre à toi. Mais ce sera sans moi." répondit-elle

"J'ai...j'ai besoin de me confesser."

"Trouve un prêtre."

Il leva les yeux au ciel devant son apparente désinvolture.

"Je ne veux pas que notre passé s'interpose entre nous, Béatrice. Je veux que tout soit dit. Je veux...m'excuser."

"Vas-tu te justifier ?"

"Non."

Ils étaient en bas de l'escalier. Encore un pas et ils retrouveraient les autres.

"Alors, je t'écouterai." conclue-t-elle avant d'entrer dans le salon-salle à manger.

Cette seule phrase soulagea quelque peu Lucas. Il la rejoignit.

Béatrice fut accueillie par Charlotte qui courut s'accrocher à ses jambes.

"Tu ne vas pas encore t'endormir avant tout le monde, hein Béat'ice ?"

Béatrice sourit à la petite fille avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

"Je me suis bien reposée, Matelot Charlotte, donc aucun risque." la rassura-t-elle en souriant.  
"Tant mieux." répondit Charlotte en lui faisant un câlin.  
"Je ne te savais pas si petite nature, Béatrice Sterdford. Tu es sûre que tu es bien la Béatrice Sterdford qui pouvait sortir jusqu'à cinq heures du mat, boire comme un trou et être dispo deux heures plus tard pour Stark ?" s'enquit une voix un brin moqueuse.

Béatrice se figea. Cela faisait un an qu'elle n'avait pas entendu cette voix. Calmement, elle se tourna vers l'endroit d'où elle provenait. Des cheveux blonds comme les blés attirèrent immédiatement son regard. Un homme grand, blond et bâti comme un athlète lui souriait avec une tendresse non feinte. Elle le lui redit avec autant de chaleur avant de venir l'embrasser sur la joue.

"Jaime Lannister. Tu n'étais pas prévu au programme à ce que je sache ?" s'étonna-t-elle en restant dans son étreinte.

"Tu sais bien qu'il faut s'attendre à des surprises avec moi." répondit-il en répondant à son embrassade.

Il était aussi grand que Sherlock mais cela n'avait jamais empêché Béatrice de lui tenir tête. C'était la raison pour laquelle Jaime l'avait aimée : elle ne le craignait pas.

"Explique-moi celle-ci alors."

"J'avais une dette envers Mycroft Holmes."

"Et un Lannister paie toujours ses dettes."

Jaime acquiesça.

"Je suis en charge de cette affaire. Je serai le point de relai entre le gouvernement et cette équipe. Plutôt hétéroclite d'ailleurs. Je connais North, Corcoran, les frères Martin et ton cousin, mais pas les autres. Tu me présentes?"

Béatrice acquiesça. Pendant son absence, de nouvelles personnes étaient arrivées. Neuf hommes et une femme. Le salon était plein à craquer. Dix regards qui avaient traversé le temps et l'espace la fixaient avec étonnement. Béatrice eut une réaction tout à fait sensée: elle déglutit avec peine, un peu angoissée.

"Un tour de table pour se présenter, est-ce que ça convient à tout le monde ?" proposa-t-elle

Tout le monde acquiesça. Elle soupira discrètement de soulagement. De cela, trois personnes s'en aperçurent: Jaime, Sherlock et Lucas. Le premier attribua cette réaction à la réserve naturelle de Béatrice qui n'aimait pas être la personne sur qui reposait le bon déroulement des échanges dans une équipe. Se faire des amis oui, diriger une équipe, sauve qui peut ! Cela résumait bien la Béatrice qu'il avait connu sur l'affaire Ultron. Quant à Sherlock et Lucas, ils comprenaient très bien que l'ancien hobbit était resté quelqu'un de discret, à un point même que Béatrice cherchait continuellement à disparaitre des radars, malgré ses activités. Sherlock s'étonnait qu'elle n'ait pas encore réussi à se créer une ou deux fausses identités pour brouiller les pistes.

Béatrice reposa Charlotte qui courut rejoindre ses parents. En bon gentleman, Jaime lui proposa son bras. D'abord surprise, Béatrice l'accepta mais se tourna pour regarder Lucas. Celui-ci avait détourné le regard, faisant semblant de s'intéresser à ce que Sherlock lui disait. Elle savait qu'il faisant semblant car Sherlock soupirait du manque d'attention de son interlocuteur. Un instinct secret lui faisait comprendre que ses lèvres pincées exprimaient, silencieusement, son mécontentement.

" _The game is on !_ " pensa-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Explique-moi pourquoi, lorsque je me penche vers toi, j'ai l'impression que l'agent North va me tuer du regard ?" demanda, amusé, Jaime.

"Disons que je lui rends la monnaie de sa pièce. On vient de se mettre ensemble et j'ai un compte à régler avec lui avant d'aller plus loin." répondit-elle tout sourire

"Et, laisse-moi deviner, tu veux que je sois la cape rouge qu'on agite devant le mufle du taureau ?"

"Exactement. Ça te dérange de me rendre ce petit service ?"

"Tant que cela ne revient pas aux oreilles d'Arya."

"Arya ? Aria...Aria Stark ? La cousine de Tony ? Ne me dis pas que..."

"Alors, je ne te le dirai pas. " la moucha-t-il

"Tu as survécu à la castration ? Félicitations !"

" Merci. C'est sûr que c'était loin d'être une partie de plaisir avec lui. Avec elle, par contre..."

"Oh Seigneur! Jaime! Tu parles à ton ex, je te rappelle! Je ne veux pas de détails."

"Au moins, tu ne me parles pas de détournement de mineur, comme l'a fait Tony. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me faire un procès."

"Qu'est-ce qui l'en a empêché ?"

"Arya, bien sûr."

Jaime et Béatrice ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

Tout le monde s'installait à table sans former de groupes distincts. Galant, Jaime tira la chaise de Béatrice et la jeune journaliste s'assit en le remerciant. Elle fut immédiatement entourée par deux jeunes hommes plus jeunes qu'elle de trois ou quatre ans. Ils arboraient tous deux des sourires malicieux qu'elle n'avait jamais pu oublier et que la mort n'avait su détruire. L'un était brun avec des cheveux bouclés un peu trop longs tirés en arrière. La couleur de ses cheveux tranchait avec la pâleur de sa peau. Sa carrure en imposait sans le faire pourtant ressembler à un mastodonte. Ses yeux chocolat brillaient de joie. Le second était aussi blond que l'autre était brun. Il avait une bouche qui se prêtait au rire et au sourire, des yeux bleus pétillants. Il était moins grand et moins large que le brun. Pour Béatrice, c'était perturbant de le oir sans ses moustaches de viking.

"Laissez-moi deviner: Fili et Kili." déclara-t-elle en s'efforçant de rester pondérée et calme

"Pour vous servir...Oncle Bilbo." déclara l'ancien Kili toujours amusé par la réaction que Béatrice lui offrit: elle s'étrangla. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Thorin ait été jusqu'à officialiser leur relation.

"Comment ça _Oncle Bilbo_?" s'étonna-t-elle

"Eh bien oui, quand Oncle Thorin a tressé dans vos cheveux la tresse d'engagement, vous êtes devenu notre oncle par alliance." l'informa la réincarnation de Fili

"Attendez, vous voulez dire que...j'ai été mariée...à Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ?"

Les deux jeunes hommes croisèrent leur regard dubitatif.

"Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?" demanda alors timidement le mastodonte qu'était devenu Kili

Béatrice décida d'être honnête:

"J'ai perdu tous mes souvenirs concernant votre oncle. Je l'ai oublié. La seule chose que je savais de lui, je la tiens de Bard, l'homme qui a les cheveux poivre et sel."

"Et c'est ?"

"Que votre oncle a chassé son soi-disant époux." déclara-t-elle avec une amertume profondément enracinée en elle tandis que son regard poignardait méthodiquement le dos de Lucas occupé à discuter avec John Corcoran. Ce dernier fit signe à Lucas de se retourner en lui désignant du regard Béatrice. Lucas se retourna: son regard interrogateur et confiant s'assombrit quand il perçut la lueur meurtrière et meurtrie qui habitait son regard. Il avisa qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Aussitôt, il craignit le pire. Harry et Mitchell étaient trop enthousiastes: ils ne surveilleraient pas leur langue. Leur échange muet dans lequel il était le suppliant et elle la dominante prit fin quand quand Loki et Molly l'interpellèrent de concert.

Quand tout le monde se fut installé tant bien que mal dans l'appartement devenu vraiment trop petit pour autant de personnes, Jaime se leva. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette mission, on aurait presque pu croire à une réunion de famille. Il alluma un holographe de dernière génération estampillé Stark. La tête d'un homme inconnu de tous apparut.

"Mesdames, messieurs, le gouvernement britannique vous a réunis pour une mission spéciale. Vous avez été choisi parce que vous avez non seulement des capacités précieuses pour l'accomplissement de cette mission, mais aussi parce que selon Mr Holmes, il ne fait aucun doute que vous serez on-ne-peut-plus aptes à travailler en équipe dans des conditions particulièrement difficiles. Je tiens d'abord à me présenter à ceux qui ne me connaîtraient pas. je suis le colonel Jaime Lannister, 2ème brigade du Sud-Est. J'ai travaillé en collaboration avec le S.H.I.E.L.D avant son démantèlement et après sa reprise par Mr Stark. Mycroft Holmes et le MI-6 m'ont ensuite recruté dans leur rang en tant que responsable et coordinateur d'équipe. Je ferai la liaison entre cette équipe et nos supérieurs hiérarchiques. Avant de vous laisser vous présenter les uns aux autres, si ce n'est déjà fait, je vais vous faire part de tous les éléments de notre mission. l'homme représenté par cet hologramme est ce qui nous rassemble tous ce soir. Il ne vous dit probablement rien mais il était en lien avec une personne qui il y a plus de quatre ans a fait trembler le pays sur ses fondations."

Un geste de Jaime et un photogramme de Moriarty apparut au milieu de la table entre les plats remplis de nems, de rouleaux de printemps, de salade Thaïlandaise et autres. Les visages de Sherlock, John, Molly et Béatrice s'assombrirent.

"Tout le monde, je suppose, a pris connaissance du tristement affrontement opposant Mr Holmes ici présent à James Moriarty. Nous aurions pu considérer cette affaire classée si, il y a peu, le visage de Moriarty n'était apparu sur les écrans de Londres. Nous pouvons affirmer que James Moriarty est services ont récupérer son corps, procédé à son autopsie avant de le détruire. Nous avons donc à faire à un imitateur. Ce qui nous amène à cet homme. Mr Holmes, lorsque vous avez procédé au démantèlement du réseau de Moriarty, avez-vous entendu parler ou vu cet individu ?" demanda Jaime en faisant de nouveau apparaître la photo de l'inconnu et en tournant l'hologramme vers Sherlock.

Sherlock observa attentivement le portrait. Son profil s'affaissa, remarqua Béatrice.

"Ernie O'Brien. petit sous-fifre envoyé en Europe de l'Est pour alimenter les foyers de tension en Ukraine. Déclaré mort lors de l'explosion d'une des bases de Moriarty, non loin d'Odessa.""

"Déclaré mort." reprit Jaime "Le problème est que nos services n'ont trouvé aucun corps et que Ernie O'Brien n'a jamais existé. Contrairement à Ernest et James Mall'Orarty."

Sur les dires de Jaime, une nouvelle photo apparue montrant deux adolescents se tenant bras dessus bras dessous, tout sourire devant un lac, une épuisette à la main.

Sherlock, John, Molly et Béatrice commencèrent à comprendre.

"Tu as un logiciel de vieillissement de l'image ?" demanda Béatrice

Pour tout réponse, Jaime appuya sur sa petite télécommande. Il y eut un zoom sur les deux visages avant qu'il n'appuie de nouveau. L'hologramme se flouta avant que les deux visages ne commencent à changer progressivement. Si un seul des deux était reconnaissable, l'autre posait problème: mis à part John, Molly, Loki et Jaime, toutes les autres personnes présentes ressentaient distinctement le malaise que ce nouveau visage causait, mais sans savoir d'où il tirait sa source.

"Dites, je peux faire une remarque ?" demanda Loki

En voyant le visage de Jaime s'assombrir quand il reconnut le dieu du Chaos qui avait su se faire discret jusque là, Béatrice décida de mettre les choses bien au claire:

"Que tout le monde m'écoute bien: oui, c'est bien Loki qui est avec nous. Et non, il ne va pas se retourner contre nous. Loki est rusé mais ce n'est pas un traître. Il travaille avec moi."

"Béatrice..."

"Jaime, tu peux demander si tu veux à Fury et à Tony. Loki est venu plu d'une trentaine de fois sur terre. A chaque fois pour me rendre visite. Et il n'y a jamais eu d'autres incidents que quelques repas brûlés et une bataille de boules de neige. Donc, on peut travailler avec lui. Moi en tout cas, j'ai besoin d'un agent de terrain discret qui sache tirer les vers du nez au camp adverse. Je prends sur moi l'entière responsabilité de sa présence ici. Et, crois-moi, tu ne le regretteras pas. Maintenant, si toi, Messieurs Cormoran, Hands et Palmer pouviez ranger vos armes avant que quelqu'un ne se blesse ou ne casse le miroir de Sherlock, ce serait sympa. "termina-t-elle plus légèrement en prenant un nem au porc alors que les trois butors tenaient encore en joug le dieu du mensonge qui soupira de lassitude en imitant Béatrice.

Les armes furent baissées à contre-coeur. Hands et Palmer obéirent parce que c'était un ordre qui venait de l'ancien consort de leur roi. Jaime, parce qu'il avait la tenace impression que, s'il ne le faisait pas, Béatrice allait se payer sa tête pendant des années.

"Je peux parler sans risque d'être changé en passoire ?" demanda Loki

Jaime l'invita à poursuivre d'un signe de tête en s'asseyant.

"Vous avez remarqué que cet Ernie Truc que vous recherchez...c'est aussi un réincarné. Et pas des moindres à mon avis. Je crois le reconnaître...hum...comment s'appelait-il ?...Béatrice, c'était quoi le nom du fétichiste des anneaux?"

Tous les réincarnés devinrent blancs. Car même si beaucoup d'entre eux étaient morts avant, ils avaient tous entendu parler de la guerre de l'Anneau.

"Sauron." murmurèrent-ils

"Qui ?" demandèrent Jaime, Molly et John.

 **J'ai un jour de retard sur ma publication, mais j'ai quand même fini pas poster ce nouveau chapitre. Sincèrement, je veux être Loki pour balancer des bombes avec un sourire innocent (euh des bombes au sens métaphorique hein !^^). Ça vous plaît toujours ? On est revenu dans l'action! Et pour le méchant, vous vous attendiez à ça ? ^^ A bientôt!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Aliena: Sauron va se demander quoi, c'est sûr, mais en même temps il s'est peut-être adapté au monde moderne...**

 **Julindy: Jaime est-il au courant ? Bonne question. Lis ce qui suit pour savoir.**

 **J'avertis tout le monde que ce chapitre est le dernier de la première partie de cette fic. On passe ensuite à la seconde partie : l'enquête en elle-même.**

 **Chapitre 15**

 _De l'art de jeter un pavé dans la mare_

"Qui ?" demandèrent Jaime, Molly et John

Jaime se tourna vers Béatrice, Molly vers Sherlock et John vers Mary. Contre toute attente ce fut cette dernière qui se décida à prendre les choses en main.

"Mary Watson." se présenta-t-elle à l'ensemble du groupe "Je suis, en quelque sorte, le service de nettoyage que vous avez engagé, Colonel. Mycroft Holmes vous a-t-il expliqué dans les détails pour quelles raisons il avait constitué cette équipe ?"

Béatrice regarda Jaime avec une sourde appréhensions. Elle comprenait ce que Sherlock et Mary venait de ressentir quand ils avaient dû mettre John au courant. Le voir était une chose, le vivre une autre. Même s'ils n'étaient plus amants, Jaime appartenait à la période de sa vie qu'elle chérissait le plus : celle où elle avait été Béatrice avant d'être Bilbo, où elle avait dû se battre pour réussir à nouveau, celle où elle avait vécu de nouveau pleinement et intensément. Elle avait peur de perdre son amitié et de souiller leurs souvenirs en le laissant découvrir ce qu'elle était.

"Madame...je n'aurais pas pu prendre en charge cette...compagnie sans en connaître toutes les caractéristiques. J'avoue avoir eu du mal à y croire, mais Mycroft Holmes a toujours toutes les cartes en main pour vous convaincre d'adopter son point de vue. Autant cela peut être difficile d'ajouter foi à de telles allégations, autant, maintenant que j'y crois, je garderai cette découverte pour moi." répondit honnêtement Jaime en regardant Béatrice sans reproche et sans regret, juste avec la compréhension la plus totale.

La journaliste n'aurait su dire avec des mots toute la gratitude qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle savait qu'il devait avoir du mal à comprendre, mais il n'exigeait d'elle ni explication, ni démenti. Jaime n'était pas un "homme à scène". Mycroft avait dû le briefer avant même qu'elle ne veuille revenir pour éviter d'être de nouveau le cible d'une tentative de meurtre et qu'elle n'achète son billet d'avion. Il avait eu tout le temps possible pour la harceler de questions, d'hypothèses, pour ne plus voir que le cas extraordinaire qu'elle était. Il ne lavait pas fait. Il avait laissé Béatrice vivre. Heureusement qu'il était bordélique et que si vous mangiez un bol de céréales qu'il vous avait préparé, vous finissiez aux urgences, parce qu'autant de perfection, ça frôlait l'indigestion.

Mary fut relayée par un Lucas un poil contrarié et jaloux:

"Que vas-tu faire de cette information, Lannister ? L'exploiter contre nous ?"

"Mr Holmes m'a fait signer un accord de confidentialité et je réponds à ses seules directives. Il n'est donc nullement dans mes intérêts d'aller rapporter ce...détail à nos services, North. D'autant plus, je ne me vois pas trahir ici plusieurs personnes pour qui j'éprouve du respect et de l'affection." ajouta-t-il à la fin pour titiller l'égo de son ami. Il avait dit ces derniers mots en regardant Béatrice qui s'efforça de ne pas rire en comprenant ce qu'il faisait. Elle pouvait toujours compter sur Jaime, dette ou pas. Entre eux deux, cela dépassait ce stade.

L'ambiance autour de la table s'en retrouva considérablement soulagée. Molly leva timidement la main. Elle maudit son manque d'assurance en se sentant rougir quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, encore plus quand elle remarqua Sherlock qui scrutait son visage dans un étrange mélange d'affection, d'interrogation et d'inquiétude.

"Le colonel semble savoir ce que vous êtes. Et, loin de moi, l'idée d'être trop curieuse ou de porter un jugement, mais, est-ce qu'on pourrait, une bonne fois pour toute, m'expliquer de quoi il en retourne et qui est ce Sauron ?"

Suite à sa récente et voyante démonstration d'affection, d'un accord tacite, tout le monde laissa la parole à Sherlock. C'était ce qu'on appelait le retour de bâton pour le pauvre dragon. Le détective s'appliqua d'abord à expliquer la réincarnation, son aspect aléatoire et leur incompréhension totale à comprendre pourquoi et comment ils revenaient à la vie. La compagnie s'efforça quand même de l'aider en appuyant ses dires par des preuves: souvenirs communs alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, tâches de naissance aux endroits où certains avaient reçu un coup mortel (Sherlock avait carrément gardé la cicatrice, mais quand il voulut la montrer, Molly, Mary et Béatrice lui demandèrent immédiatement de s'arrê s'était plainte de faire suffisamment de cauchemars comme ça sans qu'il en rajoute et Béatrice avait ajouté qu'il pouvait gardé son strip-tease pour Molly, ce qui avait augmenté la rougeur de la pathologiste.)...

Puis Molly lui posa la question fatidique:

"Et toi ?"

"J'étais Smaug."

Il savait que cette explication était insuffisante. Mais sincèrement, le vieux Smaug était mort de trouille. Avec Molly, tout était si frais, si fragile. Comme une de ces choses qu'il avait si aisément écraser dans sa vie antérieure. Elle le regardait, patiente dans son attente de réponse. Comme toujours dans les moments où il savait qu'il risquait de souffrir, Sherlock tourna son regard vers sa cousine. Cette dernière ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Sa cousine, sa soeur, sa complice, la seule qui, pendant des années, avait pu le comprendre et l'aider à vivre. Elle était là, lui offrant comme toujours son soutien muet.

"J'étais un _cracheur de feu_..."

"Tu veux dire...un de ces gars qu'on voit dans les fêtes foraines ou les cirques ?"

"Non, Molly. _Cracheur de feu_ est l'une des appellations qu'on donnait aux dragons. Voilà ce que j'étais: un dragon, soumis comme les autres à l'emprise de Morgoth."

"Quelle...quelle différence avec les elfes, les nains et...les hobbits, c'est bien ça Béatrice ?" demanda Molly en coulant un regard vers la journaliste

Béatrice acquiesça.

"Les elfes pouvaient me servir de désert, les nains en grande quantité en plat de résistance et les hobbits d'entrée. j'ai failli manger Béatrice."déclara-t-il pince-sans-rire

On entendit un ricanement à l'autre bout de la table: Loki retenait à grand peine un fou rire. Béatrice l'assassina méthodiquement du regard.

Molly pâlit quelque peu avant de se ressaisir: elle ne dit rien, mais sa main chercha celle de Sherlock. Elle s'en saisit avec autorité avant de mêler ses doigts aux siens et de la presser avec tendresse.

Ce simple contact suffit à Sherlock pour qu'il se jure d'empêcher Sauron de nuire à nouveau. Personne ne touchait à ses affaires ou ne lui prenait son terrain de jeu sans le regretter.

"Dîtes-nous en plus sur Sauron." demanda Jaime

"Je dirais que ce gars n'est pas tout seul dans sa tête, si seulement il en avait eu une." déclara Sherlock tranquillement

Béatrice ne savait si elle devait se cogner la tête contre la table ou pleurer. Jaime regardait bizarrement Sherlock se demandant certainement si le détective aussi n'était pas tout seul dans sa tête.

"Mais encore."

"Si Sauron s'est réincarné, nous aurons plus qu'un criminel à capturer, Lannister." déclara Lucas avec un visage grave et défait comme jamais Jaime ne l'avait vu.

"Explique-toi, North."

"Lors de notre première existence, Sauron a réussi à déclencher l'équivalent des deux guerres mondiales, en cherchant à nous asservir grâce à des anneaux qu'il pouvait contrôler avec le maître-anneau. Pour faire simple, les elfes, les hommes et les nains ont failli être réduits en esclavage, voire pire. Pour éviter ça, il y a eu deux coalitions. La première a échoué à le détruire. La seconde a réussi. Mais à chaque fois, on a frôlé l'extinction. Alors si Sauron est de retour, c'est plus qu'un mauvais tour qu'il va nous jouer. C'est certainement et purement la troisième guerre mondiale qu'il vise. Mycroft et ses potes des différents gouvernements ont tout intérêt à surveiller de prêt les codes nucléaires. Ça va comme explication, ou j'en rajoute une couche ?" demanda Mary en développant la réponse de Lucas.

Jaime avait vu et fait des choses terribles durant toute sa carrière, mais ça, ça...ça dépassait toutes ses expériences. Il n'avait pas eu aussi peur depuis le jour où, à huit ans, il avait regardé avec sa soeur et son petit-frère un film d'horreur prêté par un copain et regardé en cachette de leurs parents.

"Pourquoi est-il resté calme depuis son "apparition" sur les écrans ?" s'enquit-il

Tous restèrent silencieux. ce fut la voix calme de Béatrice qui leur apporta un début de piste:

"Parce qu'il doit s'assurer d'obtenir des pouvoirs plus importants que les nôtres. Il n'est plus qu'un humain. C'est pour lui une faiblesse tant qu'il n'est pas sûr d'avoir des équivalences aux pouvoirs qu'il avait autrefois. Il va chercher à éviter de refaire les mêmes erreurs et certainement s'assurer que le grain de sable qui avait détruit ses ambitions soit définitivement hors jeu."

"C'est-à-dire ?" demanda Jaime.

Béatrice prit le temps de remplir son assiette. Tout le monde voyait qu'elle avait la réponse mais qu'elle ne dirait rien tant que chacun n'aurait pas rempli son assiette. Aussi de mauvaise grâce, tout le monde l'imita. Sous les regards attentifs de chacun, elle mangea tranquillement un ravioli de porc, but un peu d'eau et s'essuya la bouche. Comme personne ne mangeait, elle soupira, ouvrit la bouche et... enfourna un nem.

"Bon, t'accouches oui ?!" s'écria John la faisant sursauter et s'étrangler

Elle se mit à tousser. Sherlock lui donna deux claques vigoureuses dans le dos.

"Ca va, ça va...y'a pas le feu."

Sherlock grogna. Béatrice comprit que l'heure n'était pas aux jeux de mots.

"Autrefois, trois personne ont berné le Seigneur des ténèbres: Bilbo Sacquet en gagnant son anneau de pouvoir à un concours de devinettes. Il a dû faire une tête de constipé en apprenant ça, d'ailleurs. Frodo Sacquet en le portant à son nez et à sa barbe jusqu'à la montagne du destin et Sam Gamegie qui porta Frodo jusqu'au feu où devait être détruit l'anneau. De Frodo et de Sam, aucune trace. Si Sauron veut éliminer tout risque, je serai donc la première personne dont il doit se débarrasser."

Béatrice avait appris quelque chose d'extraordinaire au contact de Loki: l'impassibilité.

Très utile, surtout lorsqu'on jetait non pas un pavé, mais une charge explosive dans la mare. Alors que pour tout les convives, Loki compris, la nouvelle constitua un électrochoc qui les faisait s'étrangler, la jeune femme avala tranquillement un nouveau ravioli. Ils étaient vraiment excellents.

 **FIN DE LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE**

 **A suivre...**

 **Alors ? Je reviens bientôt pour la deuxième partie.**

 **En exclusivité, les dédicaces des héros de cette fic:**

 _Bisous à tous. Pensez à vous couvrir et à bien manger: il fait froid en ce moment. Prenez des forces._ Béatrice

 _Je voulais dire_ L'hiver vient _. pour compléter les dires de Béa, mais l'auteur m'a dit que c'était du plagiat. Moi, je lui ai dit qu'elle avait pris quatre kilos depuis la rentrée parce qu'elle grignote trop en revenant es cours. J'ai pas compris pourquoi j'ai eu une baffe._ Sherlock

 _Sherlock n'a pas compris qu'une dédicace devait faire passer un message d'affection. Comme d'hab, quoi. Cher lecteur, j'espère que tu es aussi paumé que moi: j'ai passé trois ans à dire que je n'étais pas gay pour découvrir que je suis marié avec un ancien mec. A bientôt._ John

 _Je vous embrasse fort. On se retrouve bientôt. Si vous pouviez apporter une bonne bouteille de vin, ce serait cool! xx_ Mary

 _Cher lecteur, je vous remercie humblement de supporter la folie de l'auteur. On reste calme comme on peut dans l'équipe, mis à part ça tout va bien pour tout le monde. J'ai quand même l'impression d'être la tête de turc de l'auteur. Toute mon affection aux lectrices._ Lucas

 _Gros bisous à tous. Vivement la reprise que je puise enfin avoir un corps à découvrir. ^^_ Molly

 _J'envoie plein de bisous aux gentilles personnes de l'autre côté de l'écran à qui la dame raconte notre histoire. J'espère que j'aurai un super cadeau de Noë. Vous pouvez demander à la dame de me donner le truc à potions d'_ Harry Potter _pour que je fasse des trucs cracasà boire pour Onc'Shelock et Onc' Mycof._ Charlotte


	16. Chapter 16

**Et voilà le début de la deuxième partie. En fait, j'ai pensé cette histoire sur le modèle de** ** _Sherlock_** **: comme la série est constitué de trois épisodes à chaque fois, cette fic sera construite sur trois parties.**

 **Voilà donc la deuxième partie. Si je reste dans une moyenne de quinze chapitres par partie, je devrais avoir aux alentour de quarante-cinq chapitres en tout. La plus long fic que je n'aurais jamais écrite !**

 **Dans cette partie, j'ai fait une petite ellipse temporelle, mais rien qui ne devrait gêner votre lecture, normalement.**

 **Aliena Wyvern:** _profite de cette nouvelle partie. Action, romance, rire, suspense...il y aura tout ce que tu aimes !_

 **Partie II**

 **Chapitre 16**

 _Manipuler pour mieux rapprocher._

"Putain qu'il fait froid !" jura Mitchell en rentrant dans le camion où lui, Béatrice et Harry bossaient.

Béatrice lui fit un magistral doigt d'honneur sans quitter des yeux son écran pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait la boucler. Harry et elle portaient des casques, l'écran de son frère affichait le plan du château de la région avec des points lumineux qui bougeaient lentement, celui de la jeune femme un enregistrement audio en cours. Ils espionnaient donc leur suspect. Encore.

Le premier mois de leur enquête était passé à une vitesse fulgurante grâce aux "quatre fantastiques" comme les appelaient le reste de la troupe. Tandis que Sherlock et John avaient fouillé et retourné le terrain pour retrouver la trace d'Ernie O'Brien, Béatrice écumait internet dans la même optique. Loki, lui, était parti quelques temps après leurs premiers résultats pour rencontrer le nouveau Moriarty et gagner sa confiance, en lui offrant son aide en échange d'une compensation de taille, afin de ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de leur adversaire. pour Loki, la première entrevue s'était bien déroulée. Trop bien même. De par son expérience, Loki s'était immédiatement méfié du bon accueil que lui avait fait O'Brien. Le dieu de la Malice se doutait que la réincarnation de Sauron s'empresserait de lui planter un couteau dans le dos dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Mais grâce à cette rencontre, leur équipe avait déjà pu localiser où se terrait le terroriste: en Écosse.

"Ce gars ne connaît pas de juste milieu." grommela Mitchell à son frère. "Après avoir eu le feu au cul, il faut maintenant qu'il nous envoie nous geler les burnes."

Devant eux, Béatrice soupira avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'enregistrement et d'enlever son casque. Elle retira la clé USB sur laquelle elle venait d'enregistrer l'échange qu'elle venait d'entendre.

"Alors ?" demanda Mitchell

"Alors, Jaime va devoir contacter Tony pour qu'il fasse surveiller quelques savants de la Côte Est. Ce sont des humains lambdas. Mais on peut leur reprocher de n'être pas trop regardant vis à vis de celui qui les emploie. Ils n'ont pas tardé à signer le contrat avec Sauron."

"Un contrat pour ?"demanda Harry

"Armes chimiques pour l'essentiel. On va devoir rapidement passer à l'action à mon avis, sinon le temps et le nombre jouera contre nous." déclara-t-elle en se levant.

Mitchell lui tendit un mug de café au lait bien chaud. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête avant d'en boire une gorgée. Elle tapa du pied pour faire partir les fourmis qui grouillaient dans sa jambe.

"Il vous faut encore combien de temps avec Brendan pour terminer de transférer son compte ?" demanda-t-elle à Harry

"On vient d'achever la transaction il y a dix minutes."

"Une bonne chose de faîte. Votre oncle va pouvoir bientôt entrer en scène. Il doit rager hein, de devoir rester le cul assis ?" plaisanta-t-elle

"Pitié Béa, ne le titille pas trop. Quand vous êtes à couteaux tirés, c'est sur nous que ça retombe."

"Vous savez, il me suffit de le baffer ou de lui dire que je le trouve pitoyable pour qu'il vous lâche."

"Sincèrement, Béatrice, on n'a jamais vu Lucas avec une telle tête d'enterrement depuis...que Marianne nous a quittés."

Béatrice se tut, sa bonne humeur envolée. Marianne...Lucas n'en parlait jamais, mais quand elle avait découvert leur histoire grâce aux deux frères. Elle ne savait plus trop comment agir envers Lucas depuis. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme s'ils s'étaient restés fidèles malgré la séparation. Elle aurait été mal placée pour en vouloir à Thorin d'avoir refait sa vie. Elle-même l'avait fait. Mais, elle trouvait injuste que la jeune femme qui n'avait rien demandé ait eu une fin aussi injuste quand eux deux pouvaient se retrouver. Elle avait parfois l'atroce impression qu'elle profitait de sa mort pour lui voler Lucas. De cela, Béatrice n'en parlait avec personne, et surtout pas le principal intéressé. Ce n'était pas le moment. Et c'était pour cette raison que leur relation en était au point mort. Elle ne tentait rien par égard pour la défunte. Et elle resterait sur ses positions tant que Lucas ne lui aurait pas donner le signe qu'ils pouvaient continuer sans que les remords ne viennent gâcher cette relation.

"Je crois qu'il a pris trop au sérieux le fait que je lui dise qu'il allait ramper. Il se met lui-même des bâtons dans les roues."

"Mais...mais, tu sais qu'il n'osera rien...il a trop peur de te faire du mal."

"La peur n'évite pas le danger, Mitchell. Moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a rien retenu depuis la dernière fois. Il ne tente rien et ça m'agace. Je ne veux plus le voir longer les murs comme un chien battu dès qu'il me voit ou que je me trouve avec Sherlock, Loki ou Jaime. Je ne lui ai pas donné une seconde chance pour qu'il la gaspille ainsi. C'est à peine si je n'ai pas l'impression que, parfois, ma présence lui est insupportable. J'ai fait un pas vers lui et il reste les bras ballants. Pas étonnant que je lui prenne la tête dès qu'on se voit."

"Attends, vous vous prenez le chou parce que lui ne veut pas te brusquer et parce que toi, tu voudrais être brusquée. T'as une drôle de manière de lui tendre des perches!"

"C'est parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est un comportement qu'il pourrait avoir avec d'autres femmes. Il ne me donne pas l'impression de vraiment me vouloir. Et moi, je ne vais pas m'abaisser à supplier un homme qui ne veux pas de moi. J'ai ma fierté."

"Et bien, elle est mal placée, ta fierté. Il faut que vous mettiez tout ça au clair. Parce qu'en attendant, vous pourrissez l'ambiance de l'équipe."

Agacée, Béatrice préféra se taire en finissant son café. Puis elle enfila son blouson de cuir caramel et rabattit sa capuche sur la tête pour se protéger de la pluie. Elle ouvrit la porte de la camionnette et se tourna vers les deux frères.

"Qui supervise l'entraînement aujourd'hui ?" leur demanda-t-elle

"Dwalin." répondit rapidement Harry en empêchant son frère de parler.

Béatrice grogna de dépit.

"Heureusement que Gloïn a fait le stock de contre-coup, de gaze et de crèmes anti-inflammatoires. John est un barbare."

"Ouep...ou toi une chochotte." lança pour rire Mitchell

"Je te prends quand je veux, la crevette." répliqua-t-elle

" Hey Harry, ajoute ça au dossier compromettant que Béa ne voudra jamais qu'on balance à Lucas!" s'empressa de dire Mitchell

"Déjà fait, mon vieux."

Béatrice leur fit le traditionnel doigt d'honneur que les archers anglais avaient si bien mis au point lors de la guerre de cent ans. Sauf que la jeune femme n'atteignait pas la classe de ces terribles tueurs ! La preuve: cela fit rire ses deux maîtres-chanteurs.

Pour en rajouter une couche, bien entendu, dehors il pleuvait. Une pluie fine et froide qui trouverait facilement son chemin jusqu'à sa peau, quand bien même, elle était bien couverte. Elle souffla et prit son Ipod.

"Vous deux, je vous garde un chien de ma chienne." leur promit-elle avec un sourire diabolique qui fit frissonner les deux frères.

Elle alluma son appareil, mit en route sa playlist "Sport" et se mit à courir pour échapper en vain à l'attaque du ciel.

"Fili, je crois que tu t'es trompé. C'est Thorin qui supervise l'entraînement aujourd'hui." déclara innocemment Mitchell

"Oh! Tu crois ? Zut alors, c'est bête." répondit Harry

Et les deux frères éclatèrent d'un rire diabolique en se frottant les mains.

 **Hello! Et voilà le début de la partie II postée! Vous allez pouvoir découvrir la relation tordue qu'entretienne Lucas et Béa.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Vous allez vous dire que je suis super productive en ce moment: je vous réponds: c'est les vacances, je veux avancer autant que possible parce qu'après je n'aurai plus beaucoup de temps. Mais aussi parce que j'ai fait une sortie de route, il y a deux jours et j'ai besoin de décompresser. J'ai fini dans le fossé. Par chance, je n'ai rien, mais ma voiture ne roulera plus alors qu'elle était encore comme neuve. Je dédie donc ce chapitre à ma 207 qui m'a certainement sauvé la vie.**

 **Aliena:** _tu vas pouvoir encore une fois te plaindre que je coupe au meilleur moment._

 **Chapitre XVII**

 _De l'art de bien s'entendre avec son ex et sa nouvelle copine_

Tandis que Charlie XCx résonnait dans ses oreilles, Bilbo courait le plus vite possible pour éviter la pluie, sautant au-dessus des flaques de boue qui constellaient la cour de ferme qui leur servait de couverture. Elle entra en coup de vent dans une cuisine qui datait des années soixante. En regardant la batterie de cuisine en cuivre usé et la table de chêne recouverte d'une vielle nappe en toile cirée aux couleurs passées, on n'aurait jamais pu croire que cet endroit servait à des réunions d'un groupe de lutte anti-terrorisme.

"Alors, mon colonel, on est de corvée de patates ?" cria-t-elle en guise de salut

Elle retira sa capuche mouillée en riant de bon cœur devant la réaction de Jaime Lannister: il avait failli renverser le contenu d'une horrible tasse rose layette ornée d'un chaton avec un nœud prune autour du cou sur l'ordinateur qui contenaient tous leurs dossiers, leurs rapports et leurs avancées, surpris qu'il avait été par la tornade Sterdford.

"Putain Béa !" jura-t-il

"Charmant accueil ! Mamie Holmes t'aurait rincé la bouche et la langue au produit vaisselle et avec la broche à chiotte pour ça." lança-t-elle en s'essuyant les pieds sur le paillasson "welcome".

"C'est une bonne idée de punition, ça ! Je m'en chargerai pour elle, si tu veux Béatrice." déclara une voix féminine un peu grésillante

Jaime poussa son portable vers Béatrice et fit apparaître l'hologramme d'Arya Stark avec qui il discutait quelques minutes auparavant.

"Hey ! Salut Arya. Ça va ? Tony est dans le coin ?"

"A l'atelier, comme d'hab' avec Vision et Jarvis. Sinon, ouais, ça va. Je demandais seulement à Jaime comment ça allait votre boulot."

"Lentement mais sûrement. Passe nous voir à l'occasion. Si jamais on a besoin d'un pilote de chasse, ça serait cool que tu sois là."

"L'écosse en cette saison ? Je sais que je viens d'Alaska mais je ne suis pas très friande des douches écossaises. A moins que Jaime..."

"Stop! J'ai compris. T'es une vraie garce : me foutre des images pareilles juste avant ma séance d'entraînement, c'est déloyal !"

Arya éclata de rire :

"Depuis quand t'es aussi prude ? Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié qui faisait rougir tous les nouveaux stagiaires du secrétariat en imitant Meg Ryan au resto avec la ligne de Tony ?"

"Tout ça à cause d'un foutu pari perdu. Arya Stark, j'ai vraiment eu une mauvaise influence sur toi ou alors c'est toi qui m'a pervertie."

"Je pencherai pour la première solution. Avant de te rencontrer, jamais, je n'aurai craqué pour un sale type comme Jaime."

"Le sale type te dit merci et la prochaine fois que tu auras un pet avec ta voiture, tu pourras toujours courir pour que je t'amène ton chalumeau et tes pièces de rechange."

"Tu ne devrais pas me chauffer Jaime Lannister, tu sais pourtant comment, ça se termine et je n'ai pas envie d'utiliser mini-Jaime..."

"Bon, je me sauve avant d'entendre des trucs que je ne veux surtout pas imaginer. Jaime, voilà les derniers enregistrements. Arya, il faut que Tony surveille quelques gars de la côte est. je lui envoie, dès que j'ai l'autorisation du manitou Lannister, leurs noms. Je t'embrasse et embrasse tout le monde de ma part, sauf Wanda. maintenant, je file ou sinon John va me retourner comme une crêpe. A plus."

"Béa..."

Mais elle était partie avant que Jaime ait eut le temps de finir sa phrase qui tomba dans le vide:

"Aujourd'hui, c'est...Lucas qui gère les entraînements."

"Lucas ?"

"C'est plus ou moins son homme."

"Et bien, s'ils sont comme nous, ça promet !"

"Ils sont pires que nous."

Arya resta silencieuse un moment. Puis :

"Tu veux que je t'affrète le jet de Tony pour rentrer avant qu'on ne me renvoie ton corps dans un cercueil ? Je ne fais pas très bien les veuves éplorées."

 **Alors? Que pensez-vous de la vie que mène pour l'instant l'équipe ?**


	18. Chapter 18

**WARNING: Les filles, préparez le pulco et le ventilo. Ce chapitre va vous faire aimer le sport, surtout les sports de combat. Pour voir à quoi ressemble Thorin dans ce chapitre, voici un lien: . #~prQOxD3NlEvZW3**

 **Sur l'image est représenté un de mes tableaux préférés: l'** ** _éternel_** **. Moi quand je l'ai vue, je suis resté Baba!**

 **Merci à mes fidèles lectrices: Aliena, la fille qui reviewait plus vite que son ombre et Julindy.**

 **Spéciale dédicace aux patates que nous cultivons dans la famille (Samba, Bintj... je vous aime !), à la série Mac Gyver que mon père nous faisait regarder quand j'étais petite, au gymnase glacial de mon collège qui ressemblait plus à un local à poubelles qu'autre chose mais qui m'aura fait imaginer plein d'histoires bizarres pendant les heures d'EPS et à Gokash qui m'a donné envie d'écrire cette fic à cause de son histoire** ** _Koop_** **que j'adore. Cette fic est à lire d'urgence !**

 **Chapitre 18**

 _Les bienfaits du sport_

Béatrice entra dans un hangar à pommes de terre que leur groupe avait transformé en gymnase de fortune. Ils auraient pu s'appeler les _Géotrouvetout_ plutôt que _Le faucon noir_. Jaime n'avait aucun goût quand il s'agissait de trouver un nom de code. Franchement, quand on était capable d'isoler avec un peu de mousse et de filtre alimentaire un hangar de quatre-vingt dix mètres carrés, de réaliser des sacs de frappe, des cibles, des obstacles avec de la toile de jute, du sable, du scotch double face et des vieux bouts de bois, on méritait au minimum d'avoir comme nom de code _Mac Gyver_. Mais non ! Ça n'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit de Jaime !

A petites foulées et en chantonnant _Like a virgin_ , Béatrice rejoignit son casier. Les _vestiaires_ des filles n'étaient de ceux des garçons que par un assemblage de toiles cirées. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient osé ne serait-ce que se dresser sur ses orteils pour voir au-dessus. Dwalin, pour plaisanter au début, avait fait mine d'essayer.

Résultat: non seulement Mary et Béatrice l'avait plaqué au sol au bout de cinq minutes d'entraînement (et encore, c'est parce qu'elles étaient en train de s'échauffer, avaient-elles déclaré), mais _Adam_ (qui s'appelait Eve, qui était une jolie rouquine plus jeune que Dwalin d'une quinzaine d'années et qui était la réincarnation d'Ori.) l'avait réveillé aux aurores pendant deux semaines en imitant à la perfection la voix de leur supérieur (en plus de savoir parler sept langues couramment, elle avait un talent caché de ventriloque et d'imitateur.) ou le faisait bondir ridiculement en imitant le grondement de bêtes sauvages ou le hurlement à vous glacer le sang du "fantôme" local dans des situations _très_ gênantes.

Depuis, Corcoran s'assurait que personne ne regarde par-dessus la toile cirée. Nori s'y était risqué : dix pompes à faire avec les **trois** filles sur son dos. Béatrice avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à manger des cookies en même temps. Bizarrement, c'était désormais le calme plat dans les vestiaires.

 _Black Widow_ résonnait maintenant dans ses oreilles. Béatrice mit son Ipod sur pause pour se changer rapidement. Quand bien même ils avaient isolé, les lieux restaient froids, avec l'humidité écossaise qui pénétrait partout. Le seul moyen de se réchauffer, pensa-t-elle en enfilant ses leggings bruns, c'était de souffrir avec Dwalin ou les douches que les hommes avaient bricolé: trois minutes d'eau brûlante puis eau gelée à volonté. Sûr au moins qu'on ne pouvait reprocher aux filles de rester trop longtemps sous l'eau. En frissonnant, elle retira sa veste, son pull et son col roulé pour enfiler un débardeur vert et un sweatshirt sur lequel était écrit _Kiss me, I'm Irish_. Elle attrapa au fond de son casier son enceinte portative.

Sur les tatamis, comme sur leurs autres installations, il n'y avait personne. Dwalin était pourtant toujours à l'avance. mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre : au moins, elle pouvait mettre sa musique et elle pourrait s'échauffer à son rythme. Elle alluma ses enceintes. Iggy Azaléa était parfaite pour une séance de sport intensive. D'un coup de pied, elle se débarrassa des ballerines qu'elle mettait toujours dans la salle pour ne pas la salir et elle se mit sur les tapis pour faire ses étirements.

Quand Lucas entra dans le _gymnase_ , il vérifia pour la centième fois sur le planning le nom de la personne qu'il allait entraîner:

 _Béatrice S_

Il revenait à peine de sa mission de repérage. Loki venait de l'introduire dans le cercle de Moriarty en tant que son fidèle et loyal serviteur (il avait dû faire le zombie quoi, exécutant tous les ordres du dieu, comme se curer le nez avec son majeur. Il était sûr que ce con l'avait fait exprès !) , mais il n'avait pas pu rencontrer la tête du réseau, Loki non plus. On les testait donc. L'attente lui usait les nerfs, mais plus que tout, il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas avoir eu de contact avec Béatrice. ils avaient à peine eu le temps de se retrouver. Depuis leur baiser le soir de la réunion, ils s'étaient à peine croiser. Leurs horaires n'étaient jamais communs. Quand il commençait, elle finissait sa journée. Il l'avait vue une fois sortant du camion, les yeux rouges, l'air groggy. Elle aurait fait peur à n'importe qui sauf à lui qui, couvert de boue (pour leur couverture, ils se faisaient passer pour des bénévoles qui remettaient sur pied cette vieille ferme branlante), aurait été prêt à la plaquer contre la porte de la grange pour fêter leurs retrouvailles. Ils auraient pu passer par Jaime pour se parler mais ils s'en étaient abstenus: pas besoin que les autres soient au courant pour l'instant. Tout était à reconstruire entre eux. Le groupe ne ferait que les mettre mal à l'aise avec leur bonne volonté.

S'ils voulaient se voir, ils n'avaient pas d'autre possibilité qu'utiliser le prétexte d'une séance d'entraînement. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient vraiment aller quelque part. Ils en étaient bloqués en rase campagne à vingt miles de la première "ville".

Lucas soupira en sentant une chape de plomb s'abattre sur ses épaules. Il avait maintenant l'impression que son idée était foireuse, digne de celle d'Harry, passé maître dans l'art de se prendre des râteaux. Il n'avait même pas de vraies fleurs à lui offrir, juste quelques brins de bruyère ramassés sur la lande. mais il ne pouvait pas reculer.

Du vestiaire où il se changeait, il entendait la musique. Béatrice ne pouvait décidément pas faire comme les autres, pensa-t-il en enfilant un débardeur blanc. Tout le monde était grave lors de l'entraînement car beaucoup s'inquiétait de ne pas retenir des mouvements qui pourraient faire la différence s'ils venaient à être repérés et attaqués de "manière classique". Dwalin lui avait dit que Béatrice prenait l'entraînement au sérieux mais qu'elle le percevait de manière plus positive, comme un défouloir en quelque sorte.

Discrètement, il sortit du vestiaire pour observer son échauffement.

Il en eut le souffle coupé. Il avait aimé Bilbo sentimentalement et charnellement, mémorisant à jamais son corps fin, ses hanches serrées et les traces de rondeurs, marques d'une vie paisible menée dans la Comté, sur ses joues et son ventre. Dans cette nouvelle vie, son attirance s'était tournée vers les femmes. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Maintenant, il pouvait l'interpréter comme un signe que son âme était restée liée à Bilbo et avait anticipé avant lui le changement. Béatrice était le seul type de femme qu'il désirait. Ses boucles blondes et ses yeux bleus lui donnaient un air de douceur tandis que son corps souple et sa petite taille vous donnaient envie de la protéger. Marianne aussi avait été petite, pensa-t-il un court instant. Il attendit la piqure acide du chagrin pendant quelques minutes. Mais cette dernière ne vint pas, remplacée par une douce mélancolie. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que depuis la fin de Décembre, il avait fait son deuil. Le visage de Béatrice pouvait désormais côtoyé celui de Marianne sans que la culpabilité vienne le mordre cruellement.

Pendant sa mission, il avait senti croître en lui l'amour qu'il lui portait déjà auparavant. Mais là...là, ce qui montait en lui était un autre aspect de son amour qu'il n'aurait jamais cru aussi exigeant.

Béatrice était...une putain de bombe ! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Son pull reposait sur un coin des tapis. La regarder bouger suffisait à le mettre K.O. Elle allait une souplesse impressionnante à la rapidité. Elle montait à la corde en ondulant comme une anguille. Lucas la regarda descendre ensuite comme le faisaient les artistes de cirque. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du sol à la seule force d'un bras et d'une jambe. Il resta discret pour continuer de l'observer. le son de son souffle court suscita chez lui des images qu'il s'efforça de refouler. Il aurait du mal à gérer leur "rendez-vous" si une érection intempestive s'invitait. Béatrice n'apprécierait certainement pas. Il essayait de se rappeler comme on démontait un magnum 246 en trois minutes pour se refroidir, mais il aurait dû fermer les yeux.

Enchaînant des roues, Béatrice rejoignit des anneaux suspendus où elle enchaîna différentes figures de gymnastique. Il ne pouvait douter de la force qu'elle avait dans les bras et dans les jambes. Si elle n'avait pas fait un malaise le soir de leur rencontre, elle aurait sans doute réussi à l'éjecter du lit sans difficulté et avec perte et fracas pour lui. Quand elle retrouva le sol, il remarqua qu'elle était aussi silencieuse qu'un chat.

 _Comment et où avait-elle pu apprendre tout cela ?_

Aucune de ses capacités physiques n'apparaissaient dans le dossier composé par Mycroft. Cet homme avait-il voulu protéger sa cousine de l'intérêt de certains ? Si c'était le cas, Lucas ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Imaginer qu'on puisse utiliser la jeune femme pour des _affaires d'état_ était inenvisageable. Tout le monde n'avait pas ses scrupules.

Il écarquilla les yeux quand elle attaque la troisième étape du parcours : le cheval d'arçon. Après s'être élancée, elle sauta dans les airs avant de faire une chandelle au-dessus du cheval. Appuyée sur une main, elle maintint cette figure une minute avant de retrouver le sol dans un demi-tour parfait. Elle se tenait droite, les bras étendus. Puis, essoufflée, elle arriva devant les sacs de boxe et les mannequins. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

'Tu es sûre d'être la réincarnation de Bilbo Sacquet ?" demanda Lucas en la rejoignant sur les tapis.

Sursautant, Béatrice se retourna et instinctivement, son poing partit. Mais Lucas aussi avait de très bons réflexes et il bloqua le coup de la jeune femme avec sa paume. S'il avait espéré qu'elle lui saute au cou, cette attente ne se réalisa pas.

"Tu n'es pas censé être en reconnaissance de terrain ?" s'étonna-t-elle

"Je suis revenu à deux heures du matin." répondit-il tandis qu'il abaissait le bras mais sans relâcher sa main.

"Tu dois être crevé. Tu devrais te reposer. En plus Dwalin n'apprécieras pas de te voir perturber le déroulement de l'entraînement."

"Tu n'as pas regardé le planning ?" demanda-t-il un peu douché par son accueil "J'ai demandé à m'occuper des "nouveaux" aujourd'hui."

"Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?"

" Quinze, vingt minutes."

Béatrice comprit qu'il avait assisté à quasiment tout son échauffement. Bilbo aurait rougi. Elle eut un petit sourire fier.

"Alors ?" demanda-t-elle "Votre verdict, patron ?"

Elle s'approcha légèrement de lui avec un sourire provocant. Elle osa même hausser un sourcil pour le défier d'émettre une critique.

"Ce n'est pas du combat." remarqua-t-il en entrant dans son jeu et en faisant un pas vers elle

Béatrice baissa les yeux, le regrettant immédiatement quand elle sentit la chaleur envahir son bas-ventre. Seigneur! Elle ne se souvenait plus si Thorin était séduisant ou non, mais en tout cas, Lucas, lui, était un morceau de choix. Aussitôt, elle chassa ses pensées qui risquaient de la déstabiliser. Son marcel laissait entrapercevoir les lignes d'un tatouage et ne laissait quasiment rien à l'imagination. Ses muscles n'étaient pas certainement en marshmallow. Sur son épaule gauche, il y avait une rose des vents et sur l'intérieur du biceps qui trahissait sa force une phrase qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Elle en aurait presque oublié qu'elle avait son honneur à venger. Cette piqure de rappel lui suffit pour reprendre contenance.

Lucas ne comprit pas ce qui se passa. Béatrice glissa au sol si vite qu'il ne put la distinguer. Une seconde plus tard, il tombait lourdement au sol.

"Tu joues au gros dur. Mais c'est de la parlotte. Je parie que même tes tatouages partent à l'eau." se moqua-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

"Déloyal." souffla-t-il péniblement

"Pa selon ma prof." répondit-elle en l'aidant à se relever

"Et c'est qui ta prof que je lui rappelle la définition du mot "entraînement" ?"

"Tu veux le numéro de Black Widow ? OK. Je lui demanderai de m'envoyer une vidéo de ta raclée."

"Et merde." souffla-t-il

"Ah, ça pour sûr, si je lui dis, oui tu es dans la mouise." déclara-t-elle en riant "On y retourne ?"

Lucas et Béatrice échangèrent plusieurs passes. Béatrice n'était vraiment plus son cambrioleur maladroit. Elle savait se débrouiller pour prendre soin d'elle. Et pas qu'un peu. Cela contrariait son côté macho. mais pourtant, il était surpris de ressentir autant de plaisir à pouvoir agir avec elle sans avoir peur de lui faire du mal. Elle réussit à l'envoyer quelque fois au tapis. A chaque fois, elle le taquinait. C'était sa manière à elle de l'aider à se relever. Cependant, Béatrice commençait à se fatiguer. Et bientôt, ce fut elle qui se retrouva allongée au sol. La première fois, il avait craint qu'elle ne se fut blessée car elle tarda à se relever et resta allongée.

"Béa ?"

Elle lui répondit par un magistral doigt d'honneur en se remettant sur ses pieds. Son air renfrogné fit éclater de rire Lucas. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui ressemblait à Grumpy le chat !

Vexée, Béatrice se jeta sur lui, ceintura sa taille avec ses jambes et les fit rouler tous les deux au sol. Mais Lucas ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire.

"Mais t'as fini oui !" se fâcha-t-elle

Lucas tenta de se calmer pour ne pas gâcher leur rendez-vous. Il retrouva vaillamment son calme...pendant deux minutes avant que le fou rire ne le prenne de nouveau.

"On va voir si tu ris encore après ça !" le menaça-t-elle

Et sur un coup de tête, elle l'embrassa.

Pas un baiser timide. Loin de là, il était exigeant et plein d'attente, exprimant une sensualité nouvelle.

Sous le choc, Lucas resta immobile comme électrocuté. Il était en train de rêver! Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

"OK, j'ai compris !" éructa Béatrice "Jaime me dira tout de suite ce qui ne va pas quand j'embrasse."

A l'entente du nom de Jaime, les neurones de Lucas se connectèrent de nouveau. Ses mains agrippèrent les hanches de Béatrice pour l'abaisser de nouveau vers lui. Il se redressa légèrement pour venir dévorer les lèvres de **sa** hackeuse, étouffant par là son rire moqueur qui se changea en gémissement de plaisir.

Ils lièrent leurs doigts tandis que Lucas les allongeait tous deux sur le tapis pour approfondir leur découverte topographique de l'autre.

"Je te jure que lorsque nous en aurons terminé, tu ne sauras même plus qui est Jaime Lannister. Je ne pense même pas que tu te souviendras de ton nom." murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

"Tout ça, c'est de la parlotte, Monsieur North." l'aiguillonna-t-elle, la voix tout aussi rauque de désir.

Il voulut de nouveau l'embrasser mais elle l'en empêcha en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche.

"Tu as peut-être des tendances exhibitionnistes, moi pas." déclara-t-elle en leur rappelant qu'ils étaient dans un endroit où à tout moment quelqu'un pourrait arriver.

"Fais chier." grogna-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou. "Nos chambres sont trop loin et si on court, on va se faire chopper."

Son érection commençait à se sentir vraiment trop à l'étroit et la proximité de Béatrice n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Béatrice luttait pour garder les idées claires. L'exercice s'avérait extrêmement difficile avec Lucas qui ne faisait aucun effort. Quelle solution s'offrait à eux qui n'aurait pas l'effet d'une douche froide sur leur désir ?

"Les douches !" s'écria-t-elle brusquement en repoussant Lucas de sa poitrine.

"J'ai quelque chose de beaucoup plus plaisant qu'une douche écossaise en tête, Béa." déclara-t-il en haussant un sourcil séducteur

Béatrice dut retenir un gémissement quand il pressa son érection contre son entre-jambe. il fallait toujours qu'elle soit la plus responsable des deux.

"Qui a dit qu'on allait prendre une douche froide ? Personne n'ira nous déranger là-bas. Après, je suis sûre qu'on est capable d'augmenter la température de l'eau rien qu'à nous deux." déclara-t-elle avec un sourire séducteur.

"A quelle distance sont-elles ?"

"Objectif en vue à quatre mètres, chef." répondit-elle en se penchant exagérément, ce qui eut pour résultat de donner un libre accès à la bouche de Lucas à la peau sensible de sa gorge.

"Je te laisse dix secondes d'avance, histoire de voir ce que tu donnes si on te course."

Avec un sourire malicieux, Béatrice glissa de ses genoux.

"Oh ! Tu peux me croire. Je me donne toujours à fond." lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille

Puis elle se mit à courir.

Elle avait eu raison de le faire. Lucas ne compta pas plus loin que trois.

 **Chose dite, chose promise.**

 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Ne me tuez pas pour cette coupure, sinon vous n'aurez pas la fin. ^^'**

 **Sinon, ça va ? Vous n'avez pas dû couper le chauffage quand même en lisant ce chapitre ?**

 **Une petite review pour m'encourager et me réchauffer ?**

 **Sinon, le prochain chapitre viendra après que j'ai posté le prochain de** ** _Dessine-moi comme une de tes françaises._** **Pensez au cas où à aller y faire un tour.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bon, aujourd'hui nous allons développer le point de vue d'un personnage qui pour l'instant était super discret. Je ne dis rien pour ne pas vous gâcher la surprise. Préparer quand même des mouchoirs au cas où. Déjà le chapitre 19, je ne vois vraiment pas le temps passer avec cette fic.**

 **Je suis fière d'accueillir une nouvelle lectrice tout aussi fan que moi du Sherlolly et de Loki, à savoir Petite Plume de Folie. On lui fait un accueil chaleureux!**

 **Aliena Wyvern : tu as eu chaud ? Tant mieux. Cette fois-ci prépare le nutella et les mouchoirs en papier.**

 **Julindy: Je me suis donnée à fond dans ce chapitre. Ce n'est pas forcément la suite que tu attendais, mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Et puis tu sais, plus on attend, meilleur c'est. ^^**

 **Petite Plume de Folie: Je n'ai pas fumé: je suis toujours comme ça. Lol. Tes review m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Oui, j'ai mis cette fic K parce qu'au départ, je ne pensais pas aller aussi loin dans la romance. Dans ce nouveau chapitre, je t'ai fait un petit clin d'oeil (mes clins d'oeil sont toujours des références à d'autres bouquins que les gens aiment.). Bonne lecture.**

 **Je dédicace ce chapitre à l'amour de ma vie: Marcel Proust. Marcel, merci de tout coeur. Grâce à tes aubépines, j'ai eu 18 en commentaire en L3. La prof avait juste adoré mon travail. Marcel, je t'aime ! Merci aussi à Charles Perrault et à son conte sur les deux soeurs que je travaille avec mes sixièmes.**

 **Lisez ce chapitre en écoutant les chansons "Stay" de Hurt, "No light, no light" de Florence + the machine et "the Curse" d'Agnes Obel.**

 **PS: Le prénom Eve se prononce à l'anglaise "Evi". Et pour vous représenter Ori en femme, allez voir une photo de l'actrice Lotte Verbeek. Pareil pour Bryonne, prononcez "Br-aïe-onni"**

 **Rating: John Corcoran a bien dans les quarante ans. Et Evelyne "Adam" Brody a 23 ans, mais vu tout ce qu'elle a vécu, mentalement, elle en a bien le double. On ne hurle pas au Lolicon.**

 **Chapitre XIX**

 _Amour, constance,_

 _Souffrance et récompense_

"Adam" était plongée dans son _roman_ favori: _Du côté de chez Swann._ Que cela faisait du bien de se prélasser au milieu des phrases à rallonge de Proust qui sonnaient comme autant de carillons mélodieux après avoir écouté et lu un nombre de fois incalculable des documents et des enregistrements dans une langue dérivée du gaélique qui lui écorchait les oreilles. Elle aimait beaucoup sa langue maternelle mais elle trouvait le français et l'italien tout à fait charmants. Mais la langue qu'elle préférait était de loin le russe, à cause de sa résistance et de ses sons chantants et roulants. Il lui avait fallu un an et demi pour le maîtriser. Si elle n'avait pas abandonné, c'est parce que cette langue slave lui rappelait le khuzdul, la langue sacrée des nains, la langue qui l'avait accompagné dans la mort quand il s'était retrouvé piégé avec les autres dans le tombeau de Balin...

"Adam" frissonna en sentant le souvenir essayer de submerger à nouveau son esprit. Elle avait rapidement su qu'elle était un garçon dans le corps d'une fille (c'était pour cela qu'elle avait choisi d'utiliser le surnom d'Adam pour travailler dans sa branche.). Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus dur. Non, ce qui avait été le plus douloureux, c'était le souvenir de sa mort. Cette dernière avait hanté son enfance. Le souvenir s'était manifesté d'abord par des cauchemars vers huit neuf ans, puis des douleurs fantômes au niveau de la poitrine avaient commencé à surgir, la laissant à bout de souffle. Elle en avait parlé à ses parents, confiante qu'ils allaient l'aider. Inquiets, ils lui avaient voir un psy. Ce dernier avait d'abord cru à un dédoublement de la personnalité avant de suivre un cours sur la réincarnation d'une modernité indécente ou d'une connerie absolue selon les avis des uns et des autres. Par chance, Remus Lupin s'était trouvé dans le premier camp. En prenant le risque de modifier le compte-rendu des séances, de cacher des choses qu'il découvrait sur Evelyne Brody, il avait épargné à cette petite fille d'être internée dans l'aile des schizophrènes. Comme Béatrice, Sherlock, Mary et les autres, Evelyne avait appris à cacher ce qu'elle était vraiment. Elle avait compris avec le temps que tous les réincarnés souffraient et vivaient dans la peur d'être découvert ou d'être pris pour des fous. Sa vie n'était pas des plus facile : difficile de se comporter en enfant normal quand on était dans sa tête quatre à cinq fois plus âgée que ses "parents". La tentation était grande de les disputer comme des enfants parfois. A cause de cela, Evelyne avait grandi sans ami. Et celle qui l'avait le moins aidé à s'intégrer, c'était sa sœur aînée, Bryonne. Pour faire court, sa soeur était une garce. Du moins avec elle. Devant leurs parents, elle jouait la fille et la soeur modèle, mais dès qu'ils avaient le dos tourné, Bryonne lui pourrissait l'existence, l'humiliant auprès de ses amies, du collège et ensuite du lycée. Ce genre de fille, belle, populaire, qui prenait en grippe le vilain petit canard, c'était courant. Ce qui l'était moins, c'est que votre soeur et elle ne fassent qu'un. Dans son malheur, Evelyne avait au moins la chance que sa soeur ne fût pas une lumière : Brionne avait cessé de renouveler ses blagues idiotes depuis ses dix ans. Et quand Evelyne était brusquement bousculée dans les couloirs, quand elle tombait, quand elle voyait ses affaires disparaître ou être rendues dans un état lamentable, elle ne restait pas passive (après tout, elle avait participé à la quête de Thorin Écu-de-Chêne et à la reconquête de la Moria, elle était morte en résistant. Toutes les âneries de sa sœur, à côté, ce n'était rien. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle allait se laisser marcher sur les pieds.) Petit à petit, elle s'efforça de se rappeler ce que faisait son frère Nori quand on l'ennuyait. L'absence de ses frères qui avaient toujours veillé sur elle lui faisait mal, terriblement mal, mais savoir qu'elle avait eu une famille qui l'avait aimé, protégé (et pas qu'un peu) avait été son seul réconfort pendant ses vingt-trois longues années. En quelque sorte, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Inspirée donc par Nori, elle commença à rendre coup pour coup, sans jamais laisser à sa soeur la chance de soupçonner que cette "pauvre tâche d'Eve" y soit pour quelque chose. Eve faisait les devoirs de sa soeur : par accident, la bouteille de jus de fruit de Bryonne fuyait dans son sac quelques instants avant qu'elle ne rende son travail. Bryonne disait à qui voulait l'entendre que sa soeur était aussi grosse et bête qu'une vache : son leggings craquait à un endroit _stratégique_ en cours de gym et Eve ramenait trois A+ dans des travaux de groupe. Bryonne empêchait sa soeur de s'asseoir quelque part dans la cafétéria. Eve déclenchait _discrètement_ une bataille de nourriture au cœur de laquelle se trouvait sa soeur. Evelyne avait développé des ressources qu'elle ne croyait pas avoir dans cette _guerre_ permanente. Elle se moquait d'être seule : elle avait l'impression de s'entraîner pour de nouveau partir s'engager dans la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, où elle avait rencontré Monsieur Dwalin.

Monsieur Dwalin...elle n'avait jamais pu oublier ce nain puissant, ce guerrier imposant qui l'avait impressionné. Oh! Elle ne se faisait pas d'idée : il ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué. Elle n'était qu'un scribe pas très débrouillard à l'époque. Mais Ori était tombé amoureux du plus puissant guerrier de leur troupe. C'était pathétique puisqu'il n'avait eu aucune chance. Oh ! Bien sûr Dwalin l'avait protégé quand ils avaient pris Bard pour une menace et qu'il était désarmé, mais le guerrier avait dû vite oublier cela. Ori lui avait chéri ce souvenir. Il aurait voulu être assez courageux pour lui avouer ses sentiments, mais il n'avait été qu'un lâche. Et après la bataille des cinq armées, Dwalin...Dwalin était trop brisé pour qu'il vienne le contrarier avec sa tocade. Ori avait laissé passer sa chance et il était mort en ayant eu peur de vivre.

Le souvenir de cet amour était revenu à Evelyne non pour la faire souffrir, mais pour la protéger. Cette partie de sa mémoire dont elle avait oublié l'existence s'était débloquée vers ses dix-sept ans. Evelyne, bien que méprisée et humiliée, se trouvait tout de même agréable à regarder. Ori pensait même qu'il ne s'était jamais autant plu. Avec ses longs cheveux roux et son teint de porcelaine, Evelyne trouvait qu'elle ressemblait aux modèle préraphaélites qu'elle aimait tant. Sa soeur avait beau dire : entre elles deux, Eve trouvait qu'elle était quand même plus remarquable que Bryonne avec ses cheveux blonds raidis au liseur, sa poitrine encombrante qu'elle faisait apparaître plus imposante en rembourrant de coton son soutien-gorge prit une taille en dessous. Et si Eve portait des lunettes, c'était juste pour lire toutes les merveilles que cette époque lui proposait et non parce qu'elle était "miro". Dwalin lui était revenu en mémoire le jour où Cormac MacLaggen, le plus beau garçon du lycée, était venu s'asseoir brusquement à sa table, un midi. Il avait obligé une seconde qu'elle aidait en français à dégager pour li parler "seul à seul". Eve n'avait pas eu son mot à dire : il s'était imposé. Bien sûr, une part d'elle-même se sentait très flattée d'avoir attiré son attention. Mais Eve restait maintenant méfiante : Cormac était dans la même classe que sa soeur et elle savait que Bryonne le considérait comme sa propriété exclusive. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Mais, peut-être que si elle restait prudente, elle pourrait enfin avoir sa revanche ?

Elle avait écouté patiemment le petit laïus de son camarade, essayant de lisser quelques mots et de paraître spirituelle. Mais il ne l'écoutait pas ou changeait de sujet dès qu'elle semblait avoir quelque chose à dire. ori comprit donc qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Le contraire eut été étonnant. Mais dans ce cas là, qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ?

Eve eut sa réponse quand sa soeur apparut à la cafétéria. Bryonne les repéra directement. A son regard, elle comprit qu'elle allait avoir de gros ennuis, quand bien même ce n'était pas de sa faute si Cormac s'était incrusté. Ori n'avait pas particulièrement envie de voir sa seconde existence abrégée plus vite que prévu, même si ce n'était pas vraiment une partie de plaisir jusqu'ici. Elle voulut mettre un terme à cette conversation qui en plus l'ennuyait. Mais Cormac ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Haut et fort pour que tous l'entendent, il lui demanda si elle voulait bien sortir avec lui et qu'elle était cent fois plus intéressante que sa soeur. Figée, Eve savait que quoi qu'elle fasse désormais la situation allait être un désastre. Si elle acceptait, il y avait peut-être une chance pour que Cormac fasse entendre raison à Brionne...Elle faillit éclater de rire à cette pensée: sa soeur était pire que Smaug sur son trésor: une fois qu'elle avait une proie, elle ne la lâchait pas. Et puis, elle sentait au fond d'elle que Cormac ne valait pas...ne valait pas qui ? Ori l'ignorait, mais elle ne voulait pas de lui. Cependant, sa minute d'hésitation allait lui coûter cher : Cormac interpréta son silence à son avantage et l'embrassa devant le lycée. Après cela, tout s'enchaîna : son esprit et son coeur lui rappelèrent avec la violence d'un uppercut Dwalin. Son sang s'embrassa et elle fut écoeurée de ce contact dont elle ne voulait pas. C'était un homme qu'elle aimait, pas un pauvre type. Elle le repoussa au moment où l'assiette de purée de sa soeur s'écrasait sur ses cheveux. Elle regarda Cormac : ce dernier riait de bon coeur et expliquait à sa soeur sa blague, lui assurant avec un baiser langoureux et baveux qu'il voulait juste se payer la tête d'Eve. Bryonne avait assassiné sa soeur du regard, lui promettant que si elle tentait encore de draguer _son mec,_ elle le lui payerait. Cher. Puis elle avait ri de sa tête. Eve aurait dû se sentir humiliée, mais elle ne ressentait qu'une juste et saine colère. Elle ne pleura pas car elle avait maintenant le souvenir de Dwalin. Et elle prit la décision d'être digne de lui, d'être une personne qui, comme lui, saurait se faire respecter. Sa soeur n'avait pas compris : elle allait donc devoir payer le prix pour avoir sali son amour pour Dwalin avec sa blague minable. Une bonne fois pour toutes. Ori n'avait jamais goûté à la vengeance : c'était comme un vin puissant qui la brûlait intérieurement et qui faisait carburer son cerveau de sur-douée.

Le soir-même, elle trafiqua la boîte de pilules de Brionne.

Le retour de bâton ne tarda pas:

Deux mois plus tard, cette conne était enceinte. Leurs parents, excédés par ses frasques qu'ils ne pouvaient plus contrôler, lui posèrent un ultimatum: ou elle reprenait sa vie en main et arrêtait ses conneries ou ils la mettaient à la porte. Quant à l'enfant, elle pouvait le garder ou non, ce serait sa décision. Bryonne avait toujours été l'enfant _normale, équilibrée_ qui ne leur avait pas donné de soucis jusque là. En fait, Bryonne avait toujours su embobiner les gens et arrivait toujours à ses fins en faisant reculer la limite. Elle pensait que cette fois-ci comme pour les autres fois, ses parents laisseraient couler si elle faisant semblant de se soumettre à ce qu'ils lui demandaient.

Elle se repentit un mois, décida de garder l'enfant pour donner l'impression qu'elle acceptait de prendre ses responsabilités et pour susciter la pitié chez les autres. Puis petit à petit, elle reprit ses mauvais penchants. Quand les parents s'en aperçurent, il eurent la réaction à laquelle Evi s'attendait : ils firent l'autruche.

Eve, quant à elle, termina le lycée dans l'indifférence totale. Elle s'en moquait. Au moins, on lui foutait la paix. Tout le monde ne parlait plus, ne s'inquiétait plus que de Bryonne, de cette pauvre Bryonne qui passait maintenant son temps à harceler Cormac pour qu'il assume ses responsabilités (à savoir qu'il l'entretienne), ce qu'en bon mec, il ne voulait pas faire. Eve eut son bac avec excellence. Seuls ses professeurs l'en félicitèrent. Toujours discrète, elle quitta la maison pour l'université. Grâce à ses grand-parents, elle put s'installer à Dublin. Aujourd'hui, diplômée, elle n'avait plus guère de contact qu'avec eux et Remus. Elle appelait de temps en temps ses parents, mais comme la conversation finissait invariablement sur leurs inquiétudes de savoir si elle avait enfin trouvé un v _rai_ métier (interprète n'était pour eux qu'un job étudiant) ou si elle allait revenir leur présenter un fiancé (comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez donné avec Bryonne qui les enchaînait.), elle ne le faisait guère de gaieté de cœur. Si elle ne coupait pas tout simplement les ponts, c'était à cause de Billy, son neveu. C'était pour lui qu'elle supportait des noëls frustrants et des anniversaires décevants. Toujours aussi égoïste, Bryonne laissait souvent Billy à ses grand-parents pour pouvoir sortir avec ses "amies" ou son "mec" du moment. Elle oubliait souvent de venir le rechercher d'ailleurs. Leurs parents étaient bien trop souvent appelés par la directrice de l'école primaire de Billy parce que Bryonne ne s'était pas présente pour venir le reprendre. Eve savait que c'était ses parents qui s'occupaient réellement du petit depuis sept ans. Elle avait voulu se venger, mais jamais elle n'avait voulu qu'un enfant souffre comme elle avait souffert. Alors, quand bien même, elle s'enchaînait à cette famille qui ne l'avait jamais comprise, elle se comportait comme une bonne tante et soutenait ses parents dans l'éducation de Billy. Et son neveu lui rendait l'affection qu'elle n'avait pas souvent eu.

Billy avait été content du cadeau qu'elle lui avait offert pour Noël: _les Chroniques de Narnia_. Elle lui avait lu _l'Armoire Magique_ en entier le soir du réveillon avant de lui dire qu'elle allait devoir s'absenter pendant quelques mois. Son neveu avait pleuré en apprenant la nouvelle. Elle avait failli aussi pleurer. jamais, elle n'aurait cru qu'elle s'attacherait autant à un membre de cette famille autre que ses grand-parents. Elle avait vu ses parents fatigués par les soucis que leur causait Bryonne (cette dernière avait annoncé toute fière, le soir de Noël, qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte. Elle ne savait pas qui était le père. Eve s'était sentie désolée pour l'enfant à venir.) et, même si elle était distante avec eux parce qu'elle ne pouvait oublier ses _vrais_ parents, elle pouvait tout de même les soulager de l'éducation de Billy. Le salaire que lui versait le ministère pour cette mission lui permettrait de devenir propriétaire d'un appartement suffisamment grand pour elle et Billy. Elle avait déjà repéré un logement pas trop loin de l'école de Billy. Elle ne voulait pas le séparer de ses grand-parents. Rester ensuite à persuader Bryonne de lui laisser la garde du petit. Ça, c'était la partie la moins facile à réussir. Bryonne voulait continuer de toucher ses allocations qu'elle percevait grâce à Billy. Elle ne le céderait que contre une certaine somme. Et Eve n'était pas quelqu'un qui roulait sur l'or.

En soupirant, elle referma Proust : comment pouvait-elle encore lire quand les soucis ne la lâchait pas ?

La mission lui avait apporté tout de même le bonheur de retrouver ses frères et la compagnie. Cela déjà n'avait pas de prix. Passé le choc de retrouver leur frère dans le corps d'une femme, Dori et Nori avaient passé ces dernières semaines à lui demander de leur raconter toute sa vie. Et, bien qu'elle aurait voulu leur montrer à quel point elle était devenue forte, le poids des années où elle avait tout gardé pour elle, elle avait fini par craqué. Dori et Nori avaient tout entendu sans que l'un ou l'autre ne fassent une remarque comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire autrefois. Ce n'est qu'à la fin que Nori avait dit :

"Je suis fier de toi."

Et elle avait pleuré de soulagement dans leurs bras. Parce que cette petite phrase qui fait tant de bien, elle ne l'avait pas souvent entendu en vingt-trois ans. Peter et Fred avaient promis qu'ils allaient l'aider. Peter en prenant son compte en banque en charge (Evi lui avait tout de suite fait comprendre que c'était son argent, celui qu'elle gagnait en travaillant durement, et que s'il décidait de s'en occuper, il ne pourrait pas pour autant décider de l'utiliser pour faire ce qu'il considèrerait le mieux pour elle. Elle avait su gérer ses modestes économies sans lui jusqu'ici. Elle ne voulait pas être décharger de ses responsabilités. Jamais Ori n'avait tenu tête à Dori. C'était une première mais Peter avait compris que si elle n'avait pas développé un fort caractère, elle aurait depuis longtemps perdu pied et aurait peut-être commis le pire.). Fred lui avait proposé des services, disons, plutôt inhabituels. Il avait de suite annoncé qu'il était un cambrioleur sans honte et sans vantardise (C'était ça ou être dealer de là où il venait.). Si jamais elle avait besoin de récupérer quelque chose que sa "soeur" ne lui avait pas rendu ou juste lui mettre la pression pour qu'elle cède la garde de Billy, Evi n'avait qu'à faire appel à lui. (Evi lui avait de suite expliqué que la méthode douce ne fonctionnait pas avec Bryonne mais qu'elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir Billy. Peter avait retenu Fred et ils avaient à trois conclu qu'ils allaient proposer un marché à Bryonne, un de ces marchés qu'elle ne pourrait refuser.)

Maintenant, Eve devait attendre sa permission dans quelques jours pour rencontrer Bryonne et revoir ses parents. Cela la rendait nerveuse, car, après cette rencontre, sa vie changerait radicalement. Heureusement elle avait trois choses pour décompresser: le boulot, Mary et Béatrice. Monsieur Sacquet avait autant changé qu'Ori. Eve avait d'abord hésité à lui parler. C'était tout de même la réincarnation de l'époux de son roi ! Il se souvenait d'un hobbit poli, courageux qui comprenait sa passion pour les livres. Quelqu'un de calme, de distingué et d'un peu effacé, comme lui, en somme. la rencontre avec Béatrice avait en quelque sorte était un choc. Faire sa connaissance, c'était comme un raz-de-marée. Eve n'avait jamais eu de meilleure amie, pas même à la fac. Quelques connaissances avec qui travailler, c'était tout. Sa vie jusque là, s'était résumée au travail. Entre ses études et son emploi de vendeuse dans une librairie, elle n'avait jamais fait connaissance avec des gens de son âge. Et puis, elle n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à le faire non plus. Sa colloc' était sympa, elles s'étaient bien entendues, mais jamais au point où elle aurait pu considérer Hannah comme une amie. Les autres, eh bien, ce n'était pas leur faute s'ils lui paraissaient insipides. Ses amis, c'était les personnages de livres: Jane Eyre, Margareth Hale, Marcel, Phileas Fogg... Il y avait quand même deux personnes qu'elle pouvait considérer comme ses amis : Remus, son ancien psy, qui prenait régulièrement de ses nouvelles et venait la voir de temps à autre et son collègue à la librairie, Neville Londubat, qui travaillait maintenant comme chercheur en biologie sous-marine au Marine Institute de Gallway.

Cela lui avait donc fait drôle d'être immédiatement adoptée par Mary et Béatrice. Elle était la plus jeune, alors elles l'avaient prise sous leur aile. Eve avait donc découvert ce que cela faisait d'avoir de _vrais_ grandes soeurs. Jamais elle n'avait autant ri que depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous installés en Écosse. Avec elles, elle vivait la jeunesse qu'elle n'avait pas eu. Mary avait beau avoir trente-trois ans et Béatrice vingt-huit, elles profitaient de la mission pour retourner en enfance, en emmenant avec elle Eve. D'abord hésitante, Eve avait vite laissé s'exprimer un humour qu'elle ignorait posséder et qui surprenait les hommes de leur compagnie. Le plus surpris était sans doute John Corcoran, la réincarnation de Mr Dwalin.

Quand elle l'avait revu...son coeur s'était mis à battre si fort qu'elle était persuadée que tout le monde avait pu l'entendre. Elle n'avait pas osé aller le saluer sur le coup, mais à la fin de la soirée, elle avait pris une grande résolution: elle allait saisir sa chance. Peu importait que Dwalin soit aussi dans cette vie deux fois plus vieux qu'elle, elle préférait tout risquer que de finir à nouveau son existence dans le regret.

Pour cela, elle avait besoin d'aide: Mary la coachait donc. Finalement, le roi Thandruill était franchement plus sympathique que ce que laissait croire les discours de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. C'était elle qui l'encourageait à être elle-même, à ne pas avoir peur de s'exprimer et à approcher Dwalin. Evi trouvait qu'elle s'en sortait bien pour les deux premières étapes. la troisième par contre : malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il avait fallu qu'elle se sente humiliée par sa blague pour qu'elle ose une approche. Et encore, c'était dans le seul but de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Elle soupira ; si elle avait mieux manœuvré, peut-être qu'elle aurait pu attirer son attention, mais elle avait loupé le coche. Encore une fois. Heureusement qu'elle avait Proust: Marcel pouvait la comprendre, lui aussi en avait connu des déconvenues amoureuses avec Albertine. Alors qu'elle se replongeait dans les pages de son livre, une ombre tomba sur elle. Elle s'arrêta et leva la tête.

Et son coeur décida soudain de se mettre au saut à l'élastique : John Corcoran se tenait devant elle dans toute sa splendeur. D'origine écossaise, il portait tous les jours les jours un kilt avec une fierté quelque peu arrogante, accompagné du traditionnel sporran. Il était rasé de près et Eve trouvait qu'il avait une mâchoire très virile. Ses cheveux poivre et sel étaient coupés très courts et ses yeux gris lui donnaient toujours l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, ce qui ne manquait jamais de la faire rougir. Ori s'étonna qu'ils ne fussent que tous les deux et craignait de perdre ses moyens. Et puis ce silence qui durait, durait entre eux...Eve sentit ses joues rougir d'embarras et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Elle se racla la gorge avant de se décider à prendre la parole...

"Hum...avez-vous besoin de mon aide, Monsieur Dwalin ?" s'enquit-elle d'une voix timide.

A peine eut-lle dit ses mots qu'elle les trouva idiots. Et Dwalin devait certainement penser la même chose qu'elle. La preuve : son air renfrogné s'accentua, plongeant son regard dans l'ombre. Puis il avança vers elle, comme un prédateur, obligeant la jeune irlandaise à reculer. Il ne s'arrêta pas avant qu'elle ne se retrouve bloquée entre le mur de pierres froides et humides de la bergerie et lui. Le coeur d'Eve s'emballa de plus belle.

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passait exactement là ?_

John la dépassait bien de deux têtes et fixait sur elle un regard indéchiffrable. Seigneur ! Elle devait être rouge comme une tomate bien mûre. Puis il se pencha vers elle. Elle allait hyperventiler s'il continuait comme ça.

"Alors...Mademoiselle la traductrice, on fait moins sa maline ?" gronda-t-il dans son accent rocailleux typique du pays.

A cet instant, cet accent ne lui écorchait plus les oreilles. Bien au contraire, il faisait même se tordre son ventre. Elle sentit une chaleur douloureusement agréable naître entre ses cuisses.

"Je sais que c'est toi qui m'a tiré du lit aux aurores et qui prends un malin plaisir à me mettre dans des situations gênantes. Tu ne devrais pas me chercher, Eve. Ne tente pas le diable si tu ne veux pas le rencontrer."

Incapable de se concentrer, Eve fixait les lèvres de son vis à vis en sentant sa gorge s'assécher. Elle devait certainement avoir la tête d'une fille en manque. Mais en même temps, il lui faisait endurer une véritable torture là.

"Aurais-tu perdu ta langue, Eve ?" se moqua-t-il

Oh! Pour ça non, elle ne l'avait pas perdu. Et elle allait le lui montrer. Il pensait qu'il l'intimidait, mais c'était lui-même qui s'était fourrer dans la gueule du loup. Il n'aurait pas dû la pousser dans ses retranchements, pensa-t-elle un court instant, avant de l'attraper par le col et de poser brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Même si elle se savait maladroite, elle était grisée par ce contact dont elle avait tant rêvé. Ils avaient tous les deux les lèvres gercées. Tant mieux : ils n'étaient pas les héros parfaits de conte de fées. Il était juste tout ce qu'elle voulait et elle allait lui faire comprendre.

Dwalin ne savait que penser : était-ce bien Ori, le petit Ori toujours empêtré dans des vêtements de laine tricotés par sa mère et qui lui donnaient l'air un peu maladroit et rêveur qui l'embrassait avec autant d'enthousiasme ?Quand il avait appris sa mort, cela avait été comme un coup de hache qu'on lui aurait porté aux racines. Il avait pleuré devant tant de gâchis. C'était une souffrance discrète mais néanmoins lancinante qui s'était mêlée au chagrin d'avoir perdu son frère. Et voilà qu'il le revoyait dans cette nouvelle vie. John mentirait s'il disait que son attention n'avait pas été retenu par cette rousse incendiaire qu'était devenu Ori. Il avait été surpris de retrouver le petit scribe si changé physiquement mais aussi psychologiquement. Eve avait plus de caractère qu'elle ne le laissait croire au premier abord. Il savait que c'était elle, la responsable des farces dont il était la victime. Et il fallait un certain cran pour oser lui faire cela. Mais, finalement, elle était encore plus surprenante que ce qu'il pensait ! Il voulait juste lui faire un peu peur, sans arrière-pensée. Mais c'était lui qui venait de se faire avoir.

Le contact plus que plaisant cessa brusquement avant qu'il ait pu l'approfondir. Après tout, il était un homme faible et il n'allait pas refuser ce qu'un beau brin de femme lui offrait. Il se sentit frustré de cette séparation.

"Dommage que vous n'ayez pas été plus réactif. Vous auriez pu constaté par vous-même que j'étais loin d'avoir perdu ma langue." l'asticota-t-elle

Eve se glissa rapidement sous son bras. Il fallait qu'elle aille immédiatement s'enterrer quelque part dans la ferme ou qu'elle aille se jeter dans le puits. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'agresser Dwalin comme ça ? Mais elle ne fit que quelques pas avant que la patte puissante du vétéran ne la retienne par l'épaule.

"Pourquoi ?"

 _Pourquoi ?_ Une question si simple qui attendait pourtant une réponse si complexe.

Eve refusa de se retourner. Elle savait que si elle le faisait, elle allait se rendre pathétique en pleurant.

"Parce que je ne voulais pas perdre ma chance, comme la dernière fois." répondit-elle en regardant droit devant-elle

"Depuis tout ce temps ?"

"Toujours." murmura-t-elle en se retournant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

John Corcoran n'était pas forcément un homme de sentiments. Ses deux vies lui avaient enseigné que pour aimer quelqu'un, il y avait bien souvent un prix élevé à payer. Mais ce qu'il lut dans les yeux de la jeune femme lui donna le vertige et remua quelque chose au plus profond de lui. Ses yeux, ses grands yeux noisettes qu'elle avait gardé malgré la mort et la renaissance brillaient d'amour et de douleur confondus. Il voulait enlever cette douleur de ses yeux, car elle lui lacérait le coeur, et ne laisser que l'amour, ce sentiment qui le réchauffait comme jamais rien n'avait su le réchauffer. Mais Eve ne méritait pas de souffrir à cause de lui. Et lui ne méritait pas son affection. Elle était jeune,belle, talentueuse, porteuse d'une lumière sans tâche. La vie lui souriait. Pourquoi voudrait-elle s'encombrer d'un vieux crouton comme lui, assez dérangé pour désirer une jeunette qui pourrait être sa fille.

"Vous êtes mon Autre, le seul que j'aimerai jamais. Et cela, je ne l'ai compris qu'en mourant loin de vous, dans la Moria." chuchota-t-elle

"Je suis assez vieux pour être ton père." répondit-il d'un ton bourru pour cacher l'espoir que ses mots avaient suscité chez lui.

"Thorin aurait pu être le grand-père de Bilbon. Ça ne les a pas empêchés de se promettre l'un à l'autre. Vous étiez plus vieux que moi quand je vous ai rencontré et cela ne m'a pas empêcher de vous aimer."

"Je ne sais pas aimer, Eve. Je te briserai le coeur."

"Alors, repoussez-moi une bonne fois pour toute, qu'on en finisse. Je suis jeune, comme vous le dites, je saurai tourner la page." le provoqua-t-elle "Je trouverai quelqu'un de mon âge, il me rendra heureuse, nous nous aimerons et vous ne serez plus qu'un souvenir, une tocade..."

"Non ! Je ne le permettrai pas." gronda-t-il, furieux et souffrant à l'idée qu'une telle chose se produise.

Il ramena la jeune femme vers lui et la plaqua brusquement contre son torse solide. l'idée de la trouver dans les bras d'un freluquet lui était intolérable. Qu'on dise de lui qu'il était dérangé, pervers, malade...il s'en moquait royalement. jamais il n'avait éprouvé une infime parcelle de cet état de béatitude qui s'était installé en lui depuis qu'il travaillait et côtoyait Eve "Adam" Brody. Depuis leurs installation en Écosse, il se comportait comme un adolescent amoureux. Seule la certitude d'être ridicule l'avait retenu jusque là. Cela avait été un enfer pour lui de voir que peu à peu, malgré sa résistance, elle s'était installée dans sa tête et dans son coeur de pierre.

Il embrassa Eve avec une ardeur sauvage qui fit monter des larmes de joie aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme une noyée qui trouverait enfin une bouée de sauvetage.

"Ne me laisse pas. Ne me laisse plus jamais." le supplia-t-elle

Sa voix brisée était celle d'une femme épuisée qui avait trop souffert. John n'avait entendu ce genre de voix que chez des soldats agonisants qui souhaitaient qu'on les achève. Son coeur se serra et il raffermit son étreinte autour d'elle.

"Plus tant que je vivrai. Jamais plus." promit-il intinctivement

Et John Corcoran tenait toujours ses promesses.

 **Alors ? Comment vous sentez-vous après un tel chapitre ?**

 **Tenez, quel est est votre couple favori pour l'instant ? J'ai bien envie de savoir lequel vous a le plus touché. J'attaque la suite rapidement, comme d'hab'.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everybody !**

 **Revenue de Londres où je suis allée devant New Scotland Yard (le panneau tournant qu'on voit dans** ** _Sherlock_** **et qui paraît super haut, ben laissez tomber il est plus petit que moi qui fait 1,83 m. Il y a un pub Sherlock Holmes par contre trop beau à voir!) et la National Gallery.**

 **Alors ce chapitre n'est pas encore le chapitre tant attendu ! (niark niark! Je suis horrible, je sais.) C'est bien beau tout ces roucoulements, mais on a quand même un super méchant à trouver !**

 **Avant ça, accueillons notre nouvelle lectrice : Bonjour Majamaja...le soleil te dit hello! (oups! Je reprends l'ordi des mains de Willy Wonka. Va plutôt me faire une plaquette de chocolat qui ne finira jamais.) J'espère que tu seras toujours aussi satisfaite de cette fiction.**

 **Julindy:** **ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir. Pour un auteur, réussir à faire pleurer ses lecteurs, c'est le top du top, quoi ! Je t'aurai fait rire et pleurer, ne me reste plus qu'à te faire éprouver de la haine pour le méchant, lol.**

 **Aliena Wyvern** **: Pour Billy, comme je te l'ai dit, j'hésite encore. Parce que c'est un enfant et il n'aurait pas de rôle à jouer dans cette fic...on n'en saura peut-être plus à la fin.**

 **Petite Plume de Folie:** **J'ai été voir hier** ** _Crimson Peak._** **Les fantômes, même s'ils sont gentils, m'ont foutu une de ses peurs! Et puis le combat à la fin : la cave était vraiment glauque ! Ca m'a fait de la peine pour lui qu'il doive rester avec sa soeur. Après ce que cette dernière lui a fait (c'était horrible d'ailleurs!)...Leur dernier échange m'a beaucoup ému. Pour revenir à la fic : oui, j'ai décidé d'ajouter des chapitres sur Eve et John. Peut-être que j'écrirai même une petite fic sur eux.**

 **Bon allez, assez bablater. On attaque.**

 **Chapitre 20**

 _Mordor 2.0_

Loki apparut soudainement dans la cuisine, faisant sursauter Molly qui venait d'arriver et se réchauffait avec du café. Mary et Jaime cessèrent de parler pour se tourner vers leur taupe n°1 ; Loki avait le front soucieux. C'était signe que les nouvelles qu'il apportait devaient être très mauvaises.

"On a besoin de Lucas et Béatrice maintenant. Je dois emmener Lucas." déclara-t-il brusquement

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" s'inquiéta Jaime en se relevant.

"Il veut _m'impressionner_ en faisant sauter deux villes en même temps et à distance, Aberdeen et Edimbourg."

"On aura jamais le temps de faire évacuer la population. Et ce, sans se faire remarquer." s'énerva Jaime

"Ne le faîtes pas. Laissez le faire."

Loki évita de justesse la tasse que lui envoya en pleine figure Mary.

"Bizarre...je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me doutais que si je disais ça, j'obtiendrais ce genre de réaction." s'étonna-t-il faussement

Mary lui fit une grimace dédaigneuse avant de prendre la peine de lui répondre:

"A parole de babouin, grimace de babouin." répondit la tueuse à gage en lui lançant une œillade meurtrière.

"Et si vous me laissiez finir. J'ai eu une idée." répliqua Loki en s'asseyant tranquillement

"C'est à ce moment-là qu'on crie "tous aux abris!"?"

Mary semblait décidément bien remonté contre lui. Il avait ses ragnagnas ou quoi, le roi des elfes du Père Noël ?

"Vous allez me laissez parler oui ou non, stupides mortels ? Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis le dieu de la ruse ?"

Jaime fit signe à Mary de se calmer. Loki prit le temps de s'asseoir, pour les agacer encore un peu plus.

"Sauron se moque de ses deux villes." commença-t-il "Elles ne représentent rien pour lui. Il en va de même en général pour le monde qui l'entoure. Il était déjà timbré, mais là, on a atteint des records. Le fait de se retrouver bloquer dans un corps humain n'a pas dû aider. Il veut se prouver qu'il a encore le pouvoir et qu'il peut réduire les autres à la peur. Aberdeen et Edimbourg vont servir de tests en quelque sorte. Il n'assistera même pas à l'activation de la bombe, pour tout vous dire. Par contre, il veut voir...comment vous appelez déjà ces trucs qui passent dans vos télévisions ?"

"Les JT ?"

"Oui, c'est ça. Ça, par contre, il veut les voir. Il n'aime rien tant que la panique, le sang, le chaos, la terreur. Pire que moi. Stark m'a dit que j'étais une dive, mais il ne connaissait pas Sauron."

"Est-ce qu'il a l'oeil de Sauron ?" s'inquiéta Mary

"Ce grand oeil entouré de flammes ? Non..."

Mary soupira de soulagement.

"Mais je sais qu'il a l'équivalent en informatique. Il m'a montré son installation: en ce moment même, il prend le contrôle d'Internet. Demain, il contrôlera le pays. Dans trois jours, l'Europe. D'ici une semaine, le monde. Si vous voulez le stopper, c'est maintenant ou jamais."

Mary échangea un regard soucieux avec Jaime.

"On n'entre pas si facilement au Mordor." déclara-t-elle

"Il nous faut quelqu'un qui sache y faire. Il nous faut un cambrioleur." répondit Loki qui connaissait parfaitement l'histoire.

Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas le coeur à rire ou à se moquer. Il avait déjà perdu une mère dans une guerre. Allait-il devoir sacrifier la vie d'une soeur ?

Il regarda Jaime avec gravité :

"Il n'y a que Béatrice qui puisse le faire. Et il faudra une diversion assez importante pour détourner Sauron de ses ordinateurs."

Jaime comprit :

"On a besoin d'un homme de paille pour éviter de tous sauter. J'espère que tout votre plan est bien au point. Debriefing ce soir à 19 h."

 **Pas taper, je sais je coupe là. Alors qui sera notre homme de paille? Qui va-t-on jeter dans la gueule du loup pour pouvoir se débarrasser de Sauron ? Les paris sont ouverts.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello !**

 **Bon les filles, vous êtes prête à avoir très chaud, très très chaud. Et à pleurer comme des madeleines ou à crier "halléluia" ? Parce que c'est ce qui risque fortement d'arriver avec ce chapitre Je n'en dis pas plus. Profitez.**

 **Quand ça deviendra chaud, écoutez :**

 ** _Feeling Good_** **de Nina Simone,**

 **Higher and Higher de Otis Reading**

 ** _I put a spell on you_** **de Jay Hawkins**

 _ **Unsquare dance**_ **Happiness Therapy pour la fin**

 **Chapitre rating M!**

 **Aliena: Dans les dernières paroles de Béatrice, j'ose espérer que tu reconnaîtras une référence à** ** _Walk or die_**

 **Chapitre XXI**

 _Douche froide_

Béatrice retenait avec difficulté sa respiration. Il ne devait surtout pas la trouver, sinon c'en était fini d'elle. Elle entendait ses pas dans l'allée. Il se rapprochait lentement mais sûrement, prenant le temps d'ouvrir chaque porte. Il n'y avait que quatre douches. Il en avait déjà ouvert deux.

Elle était faite comme un rat.

Ou pas... Si elle utilisait le pommeau de douche et allumait le jet au moment où la porte de la cabine s'ouvrirait, elle aurait encore une chance.

La question était juste de savoir si elle voulait vraiment saisir sa chance ?

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant en contre jour la silhouette de Lucas. Ce dernier ne souriait pas, mais ses yeux brûlaient d'une passion féroce.

Béatrice eut à peine le temps d'inspirer qu'il fermait la porte et se jetait brusquement sur ses livres. Elle émit un petit cri étouffé à moitié amusé à moitié indigné. Elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans son odeur d'homme, mélange de sueur et de musc. Elle ferma les yeux, emportée par cette passion. Ses mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux courts, noirs comme du charbon. Une part d'elle-même était déstabilisée de ne plus retrouver qui les coupait du monde autrefois...

 _Autrefois..._

Béatrice fit balayée par le souvenir de leur union dans le jardin. Lucas sentit son corps s'affaisser contre le sien, brusquement. Il cessa de l'embrasser pour remarquer qu'elle venait de perdre connaissance. Si cette fois-ci, il savait de quoi il s'agissait, cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir la peur. Car il ne pouvait pas prévoir quel souvenir allait revenir.

 _L'automne avançait mais le temps était encore clément. La douceur du soir et le calme du jardin de Beorn était propice à un rapprochement, mais jamais Bilbo n'avait cru que ses rêves se réaliseraient ce soir, après des jours d'évitement, de frôlements, d'espoirs qu'il jugulait tant bien que mal et de nuits peuplés de rêves qui le laissaient haletants et affreusement gêné quand il se réveillait. Il embrassait à perdre haleine le nain qui le hantait nuit et jour. Et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un rêve. De même, ce qui suivit était loin d'appartenir au monde onirique. Leurs mains froides et calleuses partaient à la découverte de l'autre, écartant les couches de tissus encombrantes pour trouver la peau de l'autre._

 _"Thorin..."_ chuchota Béatrice en papillonnant des yeux pour découvrir le visage de Lucas penché sur le sien.

Lucas aurait voulu parler mais Béatrice l'en empêcha en caressant ses lèvres de son pouce. Elle se redressa lentement en restant dans ses bras pour venir l'embrasser de nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ce souvenir. Ce souvenir ne la comblerait pas. Elle ne voulait que Lucas, rien que Lucas. Ce dernier la regardait encore avec inquiétude. Elle l'amena plus près d'elle encore, emmêlant leurs jambe. Sa langue vint caresser et redessiner les lèvres de son amant. Ce souvenir incomplet lui donnait encore plus envie de lui. Mais il ne répondait pas à son baiser.

Avec une extrême délicatesse comme s'il craignait de la briser s'il faisait un mouvement brusque, il prit son visage entre ses mains et se détacha d'elle. Dans son regard, Béatrice put voir qu'elle n'avait pu chasser sa peur. Cela la blessa profondément. Il avait tant souffert. Elle soupira.

"Tho...Lucas..."commença-t-elle

"Non, Béatrice. Dis-moi ce dont tu te souviens." lui demanda-t-il

"Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment."

"S'il te plaît ?"

"Est-ce que tu aimes tant que ça souffrir ?"

"J'ai peur de ta souffrance et non de la mienne, Béa. J'ai peur qu'à chaque souvenir qui te revient, tu ne vois plus que l'être cruel que j'ai pu être avec toi. J'ai peur que tu décides un jour de me laisser à cause de ce qui est entre nous. J'ai peur..."

"Lucas...regarde-moi." lui demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue pour l'obliger à relever la tête.

"Même si je ne me souviens pas de ce qui a pu être en nous, cela ne m'empêche pas de vouloir être avec toi. Aujourd'hui, tu es Lucas avant d'être Thorin. je n'ai pas le droit de condamner notre relation au nom de la peur. Nous ne sommes plus dans le même contexte, nous avons évolué. Si tu as peur de me faire du mal, pour te rassurer, dis-toi que je ne me laisserai plus faire. Tu risques même de t'en mordre les doigts si tu essayes. Surtout, si tu continues de faire le con, comme maintenant." termina-t-elle sur un ton plus léger, presque joueur en faisant glisser ses ongles le long de son cou puis de son omoplate jusqu'à son épaule.

"Je ne peux pas chasser ses souvenirs. Ils reviendront tous, même les plus tristes, même les plus sombres. Mais on sera à deux pour y faire face. Ne laisse pas ta peur nous séparer cette fois-ci ou sinon tu me perdras pour de bon. Ne me crains pas. Je ne pourrai pas t'éloigner de moi, même sous le coup de la colère, parce que je ne sais que trop ce que c'est de vivre loin de toi. Mais si tu me fuies, ne pense pas que je te courrai après."

Malgré cette menace, elle avait chuchoté en enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule. Lucas, grave, la serra contre elle.

"Béatrice ?"

Elle releva la tête à l'entente de son prénom prononcé avec tant de doute et de chaleur. Dans les yeux de Lucas se reflétait ses deux émotions. Ils lui enlevèrent la capacité de parler et elle ne put l'encourager à continuer que d'un mouvement de tête. Il s'écarta un peu d'elle pour la regarder, l'admirer.

"Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas, mais j'avais tressé tes cheveux. Or, dans la tradition naine, tresser les cheveux de quelqu'un n'appartenant pas à sa famille a une symbolique particulière. Faire une tresse à quelqu'un qui n'est pas de notre sang signifie que...que..."

Lucas semblait mal à l'aise. Béatrice n'en menait pas large non plus tout en voyant presque où il voulait en venir.

"C'est l'équivalent d'une demande en mariage, n'est-ce-pas ?" abrégea-t-elle

Lucas acquiesça, les yeux remplis d'interrogation. Comment pouvait-elle connaître cette coutume ? A moins que ce souvenir lui soit revenu ? _Mais dans ce cas_...

"Je n'ai pas accès à ce souvenir, mais, après...Erebor, j'ai beaucoup étudié les us et coutumes des différents peuples de la terre du Milieu. je n'ai rien oublié de mes recherches." se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Lucas se rapprocha d'elle, plein d'espoir.

"Je sais que c'est un peu tôt, mais je ne veux plus te perdre Béatrice. Je ne crois pas que je supporterais une nouvelle séparation. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes prise au piège, mais j'aimerais sincèrement que tu crois à ce que je vais te demander ou plutôt redemander: veux-tu m'épouser ?"

 _M'épouser ? Mariage?_

Béatrice déglutit péniblement, prise d'une angoisse sourde. _Comment était-on passé d'une "partie de jambes en l'air" à une demande en mariage en bonne et due forme ?_

"Lucas...on n'a jamais vécu ensemble, on n'a même pas encore eu de relation sexuelle, on n'a jamais vraiment eu le temps de découvrir quel genre de couple on ferait..."

"Béa, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?"

La question était abrupte. Si peu Thorin et en même temps marquée de son apparente rudesse.

Béatrice ne savait pas ce qui la chamboulait le plus : la demande en mariage inattendue ou cette question si bête en apparence...Bien sûr qu'elle aimait Thorin... _non Lucas._ Thorin lui avait toujours semblé parfait, mais Lucas était un homme débarrassé du poids de la couronne, de la responsabilité du destin d'un peuple. Juste un homme pour elle qui n'était qu'une femme.

Mais entre aimer et le dire, il y avait tout un monde.

 _Allait-elle fuir aussi ? Se détourner de ce qu'elle désirait vraiment ?_

"Oh! Seigneur oui! Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point." déclara-t-elle en le dévorant du regard.

Lucas tendit alors la main vers son visage et caressa sa joue. Les mains de Lucas n'étaient pas douces, remarqua Béatrice. Elles avaient la rugosité dû à une vie de labeur, d'effort. _Thorin, non plus, n'avait pas eu les mains douces d'un prince qui ne connaissait pas le monde et le prix de la vie._ Lucas s'approcha d'elle.

"Et je t'aime plus que tu ne saurais le croire. J'ai eu la chance de te retrouver. Tu es mon nouveau départ. Je n'ai plus de couronne, plus d'or à t'offrir, mais je sais que ce n'est pas ça qui te fera fuir loin de moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Le sourire chaleureux de Lucas était contagieux : Béatrice sentit qu'elle devait sourire de la même manière.

"Si tu me dis oui, on ne se retrouvera pas marier du jour au lendemain, tu sais. On prendra notre temps, ce ne sera qu'un engagement entre nous, une promesse qu'on rendra tangible à deux quand on voudra la partager avec nos familles. La seule chose que cela changera, c'est que j'aurai la meilleure raison du monde de revenir vivant."

"Lucas, c'est une demande en mariage ou du chantage ?" lui demanda-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcil.

Lucas effaça ce dernier du bout de l'index :

"j'essaye d'obtenir gain de cause. J'ai appris à traiter avec des terroristes. Mais toi, tu es de loin la personne la plus terrifiante avec qui j'aurai eu à traiter."

Pour toute réponse, Béatrice eut un sourire moqueur.

Mais ils restaient bloqués.

"Laisse-moi jusqu'à ce soir. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère : si nous nous aimons toujours, nous avons aussi beaucoup changé et nous n'avons jamais vécu ensemble. Qui sait ? J'ai peut-être d'horribles manies qui te feront fuir." l'avertit-elle pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

"J'ai la phobie des aspirateurs, je suis incroyablement lent pour faire les courses parce que je compare tous les prix. Quand je fais une lessive, il m'arrive souvent de mélanger les couleurs et le blanc. Heureusement qu'il y a _décolorstop_. J'oublie systématiquement de remettre le couvercle sur le beurre. je sais faire la vaisselle mais je ne sais pas utiliser un lave-vaisselle. Quand je me rase..."

"Stop !C'est bon, j'ai compris. S'il y a bien une chose qui n'a pas changé chez toi, c'est bien ton entêtement." répondit-elle en riant.

"Je ne lâcherai rien, béa. Alors dis-moi oui."

"A une dernière condition...fais-moi l'amour. Ce serait bête que je doive prendre un amant parce que je n'aurais pas vérifier si mon futur époux a toutes les qualités indispensables pour être un..."

Béatrice ne put terminer sa phrase : Lucas s'était jeté sur ses lèvres. Ses mains se glissèrent bientôt sous le débardeur de la jeune femme. Rapidement, il releva le vêtement pour le jeter dans un coin de la douche. Béatrice l'imita. Ses mains glissèrent lentement sur son torse, retraçant du bout des doigts son tatouage.

"Pourquoi _l'Ancien des jours_ ?" demanda-t-elle

"A cause du compas qui écarte les nuages. Je l'ai fait pendant mon incarcération en Russie."

"On a été un mauvais garçon, Mr North ?" demanda-t-elle sensuellement

"Tu n'as pas idée à quel point." répondit-il sur un ton qui la fit frissonner.

La main de la jeune femme glissa vers le bas de son ventre. Elle entendit la respiration de Lucas s'accélérer.

"Et...Gnothi Seaton ?"

" _Connais-toi toi-même..._ Tu sais ce que c'est d'être réincarné...la souffrance des souvenirs, d'être deux personnes en même temps, la solitude que cela provoque...On peut si facilement se perdre, faire des erreurs à cause de ça...Passer de roi à moins que rien, être juste un numéro...il y a de quoi rendre fou un homme."

Elle resta silencieuse. Non pas qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre (bien au contraire), mais Lucas se mettait à nu devant elle. Si elle parlait, elle craignait de briser ce nouveau lien qui s'établissait entre eux.

" _Dum Spiro Spero_...tant que je respire, j'espère..." continua-t-elle

Il crocheta son menton et plongea ses yeux de glace dans les siens.

" _Tant que je respire, j'espère..."_ répéta-t-il dans un murmure contre ses lèvres.

 _Savait-elle seulement que sa raison ne tenait plus qu'à un fil tandis qu'elle le découvrait lentement, horriblement lentement ?_

Son regard pétillant lui prouvait que oui.

" _Tant que je respire, j'espère..._ " reprit-elle

Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à son pantalon de survêtement qu'elle fit descendre lentement. Lucas ne portait plus qu'un boxer au regard de la bosse qui le déformait, Béatrice ne pouvait douter de son désir pour elle. Son regard noirci par ce même désir semblait brûler chaque parcelle de sa peau et de son âme.

"Est-ce que tu vas être mon esclave sexuel ? Non, parce que là, j'ai juste l'impression de devoir tout faire..." le provoqua-t-elle

La réaction de Lucas ne se fit pas attendre : il avança vers Béatrice, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve collée contre la plaque de contre-plaqué. Quelque chose dans la regard de Lucas l'avait réduite au silence. Ce dernier sut apprécier à sa juste valeur sa poitrine ferme encore maintenue par son soutien-gorge de sport noir et son ventre plat et musclé. Son regard se chargea d'inquiétude quand il remarqua une longue et grande cicatrice qui n'était pas tout à fait effacée à la droite de son nombril. Il la caressa du bout des doigts en une muette interrogation. Béatrice posa sa main sur la sienne pour le rassurer.

"Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un souvenir d'adolescence. Rien de grave." chuchota-t-elle

Lucas accepta de se contenter de cette réponse. Pour l'instant.

Il se mit à genoux devant elle. Même dans cette position, sa tête arrivait au-dessus du nombril de Béatrice. Il posa ses lèvres sur cette cicatrice pâle avant de la redessiner du bout de la langue, comme si cela pouvait l'effacer. La jeune femme tressaillit sous cette caresse inattendue. Depuis son opération, une dizaine d'année auparavant, cette parcelle de peau avait toujours été moins sensible que le reste de son corps. Mais Lucas semblait décidé à remédier à cela. Sa langue mutine quitta la chair meurtrie pour rejoindre le nombril de la jeune femme où elle mima l'acte à venir. La peau de Béatrice avait un goût sucré-salé et une odeur entêtante. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand un premier soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres qu'il pouvait imaginer entrouvertes. Lentement, il fit glisser son leggins le long de ses jambes qu'il voulait sentit se resserrer autour de ses hanches quand il entrerait en elle. Le moment n'était plus aux mots mais aux sensations. Elle sentait le souffle de Lucas descendre maintenant vers sa peau dénudée. Ses mains puissantes remontèrent doucement mollets puis ses cuisses, l'obligeant à écarter doucement les jambes. Il glissa ses deux pouces sous l'élastique de sa culotte de coton grise avant de la faire descendre lentement. Il ne savait pas comment il parvenait à conserver son calme et son sang-froid. Quant à Béatrice... **sa** Béatrice l'attendait, le rouge aux joues, le feu aux yeux, pour pouvoir poursuivre avec lui leur chemin de plaisir aux travers des flammes de la passion. Il prit doucement sa cheville dans sa main pour lui faire soulever le pied gauche et retirer sa petite culotte. Il fit de même pour l'autre jambe. Il resta un instant à genoux devant elle, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Tous deux attendaient avec impatience le moment où tout basculerait, le moment où ils ne feraient plus qu'un. mais l'attente ne faisait qu'augmenter leur désir de l'autre.

Puis le regard de Lucas se porta vers le triangle de chair recouvert d'une légère toison dorée de Béatrice. la respiration de cette dernière devint erratique quand elle sentit le souffle chaud de Lucas venir chatouiller sa peau sensible. Elle ne ressentait pas le froid humide de cet après-midi de janvier en Écosse. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chaleur intense qui naissait dans le bas de son ventre pour se répandre dans chaque recoin de son corps, ramollissant ses muscles.

Puis, soudain, le nez busqué de Lucas vint frotter délicatement son bourgeon de chair, la faisant presque sursauter. la friction était délicieuse, mais loin d'être suffisante.

Lucas redécouvrait l'amour au fond d'une grange humide en Ecosse. il aurait pu être 'importe où, cela n'importait guère. Tant que Béatrice était là. Il se noyait dans son odeur et dans sa douceur. Quand il sentit les doigts de son amante dans ses cheveux, tirant presque sur ses mèches, il comprit que la torture qu'il lui infligeait n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Loin s'en faut. Malgré les pulsations presque douloureuses qui parcourrait son membre raidi, il continua de ne se préoccuper que du plaisir de sa compagne. Les gémissements parfois coupés d'un petit cri provenant de la bouche de sa tentatrice étaient pour lui un assez bon indice du plaisir qu'il lui donnait.

"Oh! Seigneur...Lucas..." s'écria-t-elle

Lucas sentit ses muscles se contracter autour de sa langue. Joueur, il cessa tout mouvement et poussa même le vice jusqu'à se retirer. la réaction de Béatrice ne se fit pas attendre :

"NON...Mais...t'es sérieux là ?" explosa-t-elle essoufflée et frustrée.

La tension entre ses cuisses était insoutenable et rien, sinon lui, ne saurait la soulager.

S'abstenant de répondre, Lucas la regarda avec délectation. L'envie et la souffrance du désir non satisfait ne la rendait que plus attirante, désirable.

Derechef, il la plaqua de nouveau contre la paroi de la douche, activant par accident le jet d'eau. Une pluie brûlante leur tomba sur les épaules, mais ils n'en avaient cure. Lucas s'empara des lèvres de Béatrice, les redessinant de la pointe de la langue dans une demande tacite d'accès. La demande fut rapidement agrée et les deux langues entamèrent un tango sulfureux.

Soudain, Lucas sentit l'air frais et l'eau chaude qui commençait déjà à refroidir entrer en contact avec la peau sensible de son sexe tendu. Son boxer n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Rapidement, sa verge se retrouva entourée par la main de son amante. Ce simple contact lui coupa le souffle, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison du doux mouvement de va et vient qu'amorça Béatrice. Lucas s'étonna: était-ce lui qui venait d'émettre ce grognement guttural digne d'une bête sauvage ? Apparemment oui. Et en réponse, Béatrice avait accéléré le rythme de ses caresses...

"Béa...arrête-toi. C'est en toi que je veux venir." articula-t-il péniblement "Si tu me le permets." ajouta-t-il en la regardant

La jeune femme acquiesça.

"Tu ne risques rien avec moi. Et j'ai une contraception. Si ça ne te gêne pas, je suis assez vieux jeu et je voudrais être marié avant de tomber enceinte. Je veux faire de belles photos de mariage." plaisanta-t-elle

Lucas se fustigea mentalement. Elle était la seule à avoir pensé à la contraception. Si elle n'en n'avait pas parlé...il ne pouvait pas envisager...une grossesse...une grossesse était synonyme de risque...de mort.

Il eut froid tout à coup.

Béatrice senti qu'elle le perdait. _Avait-elle dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?_

"Hey! Lucas...Luc...Thorin, regarde-moi." chuchota-t-elle en voyant son regard devenir lointain et inquiet.

Elle colla son front contre le sien.

"Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas ?" lui demanda-t-elle doucement en caressant ses avant-bras. Même au poignet, il portait un tatouage : une chaîne.

"Avant de te retrouver..."commença-t-il "Je...j'ai aimé une autre femme, Marianne."

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Béatrice ressentit la vive morsure de la jalousie. Mais qui était-elle pour reprocher à Lucas d'avoir aimé quelqu'un d'autre ? Il avait bien dû accepter de vivre et de travailler avec son ex. Alors, elle n'allait quand même pas faire une crise pour si peu.

"Elle était enceinte quand elle...elle est morte." déclara-t-il sombrement

"Alors...tu as peur qu'il m'arrive la même chose. Tu te sens responsable. Tu te dis que c'est ta faute. Tu n'as pas pu les protéger et tu crois qu'à nouveau, tu ne sauras pas me protéger." comprit-elle

Elle soupira et lui tourna le dos. Elle dégagea sa bretelle de soutien-gorge. Sur son épaule gauche, s'étalait une marque de brûlure encore récente.

"Ça vient d'Australie. On a voulu m'envoyer _in Patres_. Est-ce que tu aurais pu me le faire éviter ? Non, même si on s'était reconnu avant."

Elle lui montra ensuite une éraflure boursoufflée sur les côtes jusqu'alors dissimulée par son bras droit.

"Ca date d'il y a un an. Europe de l'Est. Attaque d'Ultron. Explosion des ordinateurs sur lesquels je travaillais. Est-ce que tu aurais pu m'en protéger ? Non plus. Tu ne peux pas protéger tout le temps ceux que tu aimes. Tu n'es pas une machine. Tu es un homme. Et comme tous les hommes, tu fais de ton mieux, en espérant que ce soit suffisant. Mais parfois, on ne peut rien contre les coups de la vie. Je ne peux pas te dire de ne pas souffrir ou de ne pas avoir peur. C'est impossible. Ta souffrance et ta peur sont naturelles et légitimes. Mais elles ne doivent pas te paralyser ou détruire en toi l'espoir que des choses meilleures peuvent arriver. je ne tomberai pas enceinte, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni un autre jour. Nous menons des vies trop dangereuses. mais si cela venait à arriver, ni toi, ni moi ne pourrions décider de ce qui pourrait advenir. Et tu ne pourrais pas te sentir coupable de problèmes qui ne seraient pas de ton fait. Tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher d'avoir peur, mais j'ose espérer que tu sauras trouver aussi le bonheur."

Béatrice se tut, continuant de caresser son visage, ruisselant d'eau. Comment faisait-elle ? Comment faisait-elle pour trouver les bons mots dans cette vie comme dans l'autre ?

Il n'avait rien à répondre à cela.

"Maintenant, si ce n'était qu'une excuse pour gagner du temps parce que tu ne saurais être à la hauteur de mes exigences, dis-le moi tout de suite. je demanderai à Jaime..."

De nouveau, il la coupa brusquement. _Comment ça, il ne serait pas à la hauteur ? Elle ne doutait de rien, la péronnelle !_

L'exigence de son baiser coupa le souffle à Béatrice et court-circuita ses neurones. Elle ne pouvait plus que ressentir. Lucas était partout, sauf là où elle voulait qu'il soit. Il la plaqua derechef contre la paroi de la douche. Sa main droite décrocha habilement le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme qu'il envoya rejoindre leurs vêtements trempés. Il admira quelques instants la poitrine généreuse mais point trop s'en faut de la jeune femme. Ses mains englobèrent doucement ses seins, les moulant parfaitement puis ses pouces taquinèrent les pointes sensibles. Soupirant de bien-être, Béatrice se redressa pour approfondir le contact. Elle en voulait plus, toujours plus. Elle voulait Lucas et rien que lui. Elle le voulait depuis toujours et il la torturait en la faisant encore attendre.

"Lucas..." murmura-t-elle quand ses lèvres se refermèrent sur son mamelon.

C'était une prière muette, une supplication implicite que son amant choisit délibérément d'ignorer pour poursuivre sa délicieuse et ô combien lente torture.

 _Cela méritait vengeance._

La main gauche de Béatrice se faufila entre eux pour venir s'emparer de sexe gorgé et tendu de son amant. Elle s'en saisit doucement. ce fut d'abord une caresse aérienne, imperceptible avant qu'elle ne reprenne son va et vient plus prononcé interrompu auparavant. Lucas étouffa un nouveau grognement contre ses lèvres et glissa sa main jusqu'à l'antre plus qu'accueillante de sa maîtresse. Son pouce taquina la boule de nerfs de la jeune femme. Béatrice ne put retenir un cri de plaisir et de satisfaction quand un premier doigt la pénétra, bientôt suivi d'un second. Lucas exerça un mouvement de ciseau qui arracha un nouveau cri à Béatrice. Il ne pouvait plus attendre pour la posséder. il retira ses doigts. Leur absence fit presque lâcher à Béatrice un sanglot de frustration.

"Si tu t'arraches de nouveau avant que j'ai enfin pu jouir, je te jure que je te tues !" le menaça-t-elle d'une voix voilée par le désir.

"Oh ! Crois-moi, ça n'arrivera pas." répondit-il en se positionnant à son entrée.

Et quémandant de nouveau l'accès à sa bouche, il commença à avancer en elle. Béatrice s'agrippa à ses épaules et cacha sa tête dans son cou. Fermant les yeux, elle savoura l'incroyable sensation de se sentir remplie, comblée de la plus délicieuse des manières qui soit. Lucas mordillait sa peau en poursuivant sa lente progression. c'était une insoutenable et incroyable torture qui menaçait de lui faire perdre la tête à tout moment.

"Azyungâl." murmura-t-il à son oreille quand il se fut enfoncé jusqu'à la garde en elle.

Béatrice n'avait pas de nom à lui donner. Elle n'avait que son amour et son corps à lui offrir. Et elle le laisserait en disposer allègrement. Elle amorça un premier mouvement des hanches. Lucas comprit : il se retira légèrement pour rentrer de nouveau en elle. Ce si simple mouvement eut un effet foudroyant sur leurs deux corps, leurs deux âmes. Mais, comme avec une drogue, il leur en fallut bientôt plus. Lucas accentua le mouvement, sortant presque de ce fourreau si accueillant, si chaud pour mieux y retourner.

"Mahal...encore." gémit Béatrice les yeux fermés.

Qu'elle prenne à témoin le dieu des nains ne signifiait qu'une chose: qu'elle aimait ce qu'il lui faisait. Bilbo n'en appelait à Mahal que lorsque la situation était trop intense pour lui. Lucas commença donc à accélérer son mouvement de va et vient, allant toujours plus loin, toujours plus profond. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : c'était de se perdre en elle à jamais et pour toujours.

Les douches résonnaient du claquement des peaux, des gémissements qui peu à peu se changeaient en cri.

Lucas mordillait, suçotait chaque parcelle de la peau de son amante qu'il parvenait à atteindre. Béatrice n'était pas en reste. Ses ongles griffaient, labouraient le dos de l'agent secret. Il la sentait se tendre peu à peu. Ses muscles se contractèrent soudainement autour de lui.

"Lucas !" cria-t-elle

Son cri, son appel eurent raison de lui. un dernier coup de reins et il se laissa fauché par la petite mort, se répandant en elle.

Durant de longues minutes, ils restèrent emboîtés, front contre front, reprenant leur souffle.

A contre-coeur, Lucas se retira. Il prit en coupe le visage de Béatrice et ses pouces caressèrent ses joues rondes.

"Tu m'as manqué." se contenta-t-il de dire.

"Toi aussi;" répondit-elle

l'eau glacée se rappela soudainement à eux. Avec forces de rires et de jurons, ils prirent enfin leur douche. Peut-être la douche la plus rapide de l'histoire. Puis Lucas alla récupérer des serviettes et leur vêtements. tandis qu'ils s'épongeaient l'un et l'autre, un sourire apparut soudainement sur le visage de Béatrice. Il ne disait rien qui vaille à Lucas.

"S'il y a bien une chose que je ne suis pas prête de regretter de notre ancienne vie, c'est ton cul poilu."

Son rire se changea en cri strident quand Lucas la remit sous l'eau glacée.

 **A Suivre.**

 **Avis ?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello!**

 **Je sais, on n'est pas mardi mais j'ai fini un nouveau chapitre. Alors je le poste.**

 **Julindy : C'était chaud et émouvant, hein ? Leur histoire ne fait vraiment que commencer. Jusque là, ils n'avaient pas pu conclure. En fait, Lucas était toujours sur le terrain et Béa de surveillance. Et cette séparation forcée est dure pour eux deux.**

 **Majamaja: Tu es au lycée ? Bon courage pour tes cours de SVT. J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire.**

 **Aliena: J'ai eu peur que les chapitres qui suivront seront mieux que le dernier.**

 **Petite plume de folie: Ca t'a plu ? Tant mieux. Alors la demande en mariage, je n'en étais pas contente mais elle est venue comme ça. Je ne contrôlais plus Lucas.**

 **Chapitre 22**

 _Se charrier en famille_

Sherlock et John rentrèrent de leur inspection. Tous deux avaient passé leur journée à crapahuter dans la campagne écossaise en se faisant passer pour des chercheurs dans les écosystèmes. Ils avaient, en fait, fait un relevé du terrain autour de la propriété de Moriarty pour éviter de se faire repérer quand ils y pénètreraient. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Sauron avait su trouver un terrain qui était tout à son avantage. Le château qu'il occupait au milieu de la tourbe était placé en hauteur et il n'y avait aucun moyen de se déplacer sans se faire remarquer sur plus de trois milles. D'ailleurs, des gardes étaient venus à leur rencontre pour leur faire comprendre presque manu militari qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire là.

"Des orques." dit soudainement Sherlock

"Je te demande pardon ?" demanda John qui ne rêvait que d'une tasse de thé chaud et se débarrasser de tout son faux mais néanmoins lourd attirail d'ornithologie.

"Les hommes qui sont venus nous chasser, ce sont des réincarnés aussi. Des orques, plus précisément."

"A t'entendre, je me doute que...ces...orques, c'est ça ? Ces orques n'étaient pas des enfants de choeur."

"Les réseaux terroristes de ce monde font figure d'enfants jouant dans des bacs à sable, à côté."acquiesça Sherlock

John s'arrêta et se tourna vers son ami.

"Et c'est nous qu'on envoie ? Mais, on ne fera pas le poids !"

"Ne sois pas stupide, John. Chacun d'entre nous vaut bien dix d'entre eux. Et moi, j'en vaux bien cent."

"Laisse-moi deviner, parce que tu es un dragon ? Dois-je te rappeler que je n'ai pas vu l'ombre d'une flammèche depuis que tu nous as dit être le grand dragon Smaug." se moqua John

"Parce que récupérer mes pouvoirs peut s'avérer dangereux. Ils pourraient me faire basculer du mauvais côté."

" Comme dans _Star Wars_? Genre "Luc, je suis ton père"?"

"Je te demande pardon ?"

"Laisse tomber. Au final, on est quand même en sous-nombre."

"Nous sommes en nombre suffisant. Mycroft a réussi les deux meilleurs cerveaux d'Angleterre et des gens qui ne sont pas trop empotés."

" Pas trop empotés...attends que je dise ça à Molly. J'ai hâte d'avoir sa réaction."

"Mais, c'est vrai qu'elle est là ce soir !" se rappela brusquement Sherlock "Oublie ce que je viens de dire !"

"Certainement pas mon pote ! J'ai un moyen de pression, je ne le lâche pas. Au fait, je t'ai dit que j'étais content que tu te sois mis avec Molly ?"

"Oui, à chaque fois que j'ai sorti ce que tu considères comme une ânerie mais qui n'est que la stricte vérité."

"Tu t'enfonces Sherlock."

"John, si tu veux sortir les dossiers, tu me laisseras bien faire quelques déductions sur ta personne qui plomberont sûrement ta soirée. Et si ça ne suffit pas, Béatrice peut facilement retrouver des photos ou des infos compromettantes."

"Enfoiré !"

Sherlock rit avant de répondre :

"Non, sociopathe..."

"... de haut niveau, je sais, je sais." grommela John avant de rire à son tour. "N'empêche que tu m'en devras une."

Sherlock ne montra pas si cela l'affectait. Il rentrèrent tous deux dans le couloir de la maison dans lequel ils logeaient.

"On est rentré !" cria John

"On est dans la salle à manger." répondit Mary

John et Sherlock enlevèrent leurs chaussures crottées avant de rejoindre le reste du groupe. C'était l'heure bénie d'avant le repas du soir où tout le monde décompresser d'une lourde journée de travail.

"Quelqu'un a vu Eve ?" demanda Mary qui discutait tranquillement avec Molly.

Harry releva le nez de son téléphone et regarda la pièce :

"C'est moi où Mr Dwalin, Lucas et Béatrice ne sont pas là non plus ?" releva-t-il sur un ton goguenard.

"Quoi ?" s'écrièrent en choeur Sherlock, Peter et Fred

Mitchell donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne de son frère, tout en continuant de parler à Annie au téléphone.

Depuis qu'il était en couple, il comprenait beaucoup plus que son frère la notion d'intimité.

"Il faut les retrouver tout de suite." déclara Peter

"Et ne plus les laisser seuls." ajouta Sherlock

Le reste du groupe, Loki compris, soupira devant tant de bêtises. Il y avait des paris en courts et bon nombre ne voulait pas perdre leur mise. Mary donna un coup de pied discret à Molly. Cette dernière réagit au quart de tour.

"Sherlock, viens m'aider à installer mon labo, s'il te plaît." demanda-t-elle au détective doucement mais fermement.

"Molly, je suis occupé par un quatre ou un cinq là."

"Sherlock, je t'ai amené un corps qu'il faut absolument que tu étudies." ajouta-t-elle en priant pour ne pas devenir rouge écrevisse.

"Il faut que je m'occupe d'abord de..."

Sherlock se tut en comprenant d'un seul coup le sous-entendu. _Molly grivoise ?_ Il tourna doucement la tête vers sa pathologiste. Elle lui envoyait tous les signaux d'une femme qui désirait qu'on s'occupe d'une manière spéciale. Cette déduction courtcicuita ses autres pensées. Et sans discuter, il suivit Molly hors de la pièce.

"Non ! Je rêve, ou le dragon est en rut ?" s'exclama Harry

Son rire s'étouffa quand Mitchell toujours au téléphone lui donna de nouveau une claque derrière la tête.

"Depuis que tu es casé, tu n'es plus drôle, petit frère." grommela-t-il

"Je le serai de nouveau quand tu te seras casé." répliqua Mitchell

Ross pointa le bout de son nez dans le salon:

"Personne n'est allergique aux épices ? Sam et moi, on vous a fait un curry d'agneau."

"Cool ! Ca va nous réchauffer." déclara Mary pour éloigner le sujet Eve/Béatrice des esprits

"En entendant, on fait quoi ?" demanda Loki qui appréciait le groupe auquel il se sentait vraiment appartenir.

"Mary, tu as appelé Mrs Hudson ?" demanda John

"Pas encore, je t'attendais." répondit-elle en se levant

"Et moi, je propose un poker ! Qui est prêt à se faire plumer ?" ricana Fred qui pendant quelques instants oublia Eve.

"Tu ne pourrais pas plus penser à Eve qui est encore dehors à cette heure, seule ?" s'inquiéta Peter

"Bon dieu ! Evi !" se rappela Fred en bondissant du canapé.

Il voulut aller dehors avec son frère pour chercher la jeune femme mais Brendan les arrêta.

"Eve n'est plus une enfant. Il ne manque aucune voiture. Elle est donc encore dans la ferme. laissez cette petite respirer." leur conseilla-t-il d'une voix calme.

"Balin...ton frère n'est pas là." remarqua Fred

"En effet ! Il devait mettre certaines choses au point avec Eve." déclara-t-il sans s'émouvoir le moins du monde des têtes horrifiées que firent le banquier et le cambrioleur.

"Ce vieux pervers n'a pas intérêt à poser ses sales pattes sur la réincarnation de notre petit frère !" s'écria Peter

"Et que feras-tu si c'est l'inverse qui se produit Peter ?" demanda Brendan

"Que...quoi ? C'est tout bonnement impossible !" rétorqua Peter

"Alors, c'est que je connais mieux que toi Ori. Crois-moi, je l'ai vu dans la Moria. Ori trainait sa peine comme une chaîne. J'ai plus d'une fois écris à Dwalin pour lui demander de venir nous rejoindre et d'oublier son chagrin car j'étais sûr qu'Ori parviendrait à chasser sa peine. Au final, nous sommes morts avant de le revoir. Alors ne gâchez pas leur chance aujourd'hui."

"Mais John fait deux fois son âge !" protesta Peter

Brendan sourit avant de répondre de manière énigmatique:

"En amour, nous sommes tous aveugle."

Fred souffla avant de retourner s'assoir.

"Tu lâches l'affaire aussi vite ?" s'écria Peter

"Si tu veux qu'Eve te pourrisse la vie parce que tu auras mis ton nez dans ses affaires, libre à toi. pour moi, je n'ai pas envie de devoir surveiller mes arrières même ici. Je risque suffisamment gros lors de ma prochaine mission." répliqua Fred en reprenant les cartes qu'il avait abandonné " Un odéo poker, ça tente tout le monde ?"

Comme la plupart d'entre eux acquiesçait (seul Oin et Balin se désistèrent, se considérant trop vieux pour ce genre de chose.), Fred commença à distribuer les cartes.

 **Cadeau du week-end. Alors la vie de notre petite troupe, vous en pensez quoi ?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! On est mardi et le mardi, c'est...sushi! Non, je plaisante. le mardi, c'est un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Commençons par le commencement et donc par les remerciements habituels:**

 **Tsuki: j'espère que tu vas finir par t'y retrouver. Moi aussi, j'ai un peu de mal, c'est pour ça que je fais des fiches. Pour bien me souvenir de qui est qui et qui est avec qui.**

 **Naeresy: contente que le couple Dwalin/Ori te plaise. Merci à Julie Winchester pour m'y avoir convertie.**

 **Julindy: il y aura d'autres scènes comme ça entre deux scènes d'action**

 **Petite Plume de Folie: Je suis une tortionnaire ? Ah ouais ? Bon, alors je change ce chapitre et tu n'auras pas de Sherlolly! Non, c'est une blague.**

 **Aliena Wyvern: Molly va encore faire des siennes aujourd'hui. mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de ce chapitre parce que j'ai un peu dévié du plan et du thème initial dans mon brouillon. je dois donc le rectifier ce soir.**

 **PS: un détail: à un moment, Sherlock fait preuve d'une force supérieure à la moyenne. je ne le change pas en Superman: je ne fais que me baser sur** ** _La bande mouchetée_** **de Conan Doyle dans laquelle Sherlock Holmes fait la démonstration à un moment de son extraordinaire force en dépliant un tisonnier qu'un adversaire avait plié pour l'impressionner.**

 **Spéciale dédicace à ma soeur grâce à qui j'ai eu un fou rire ce soir comme je n'en avais plus eu depuis des années (et je n'exagère pas): je me suis littéralement roulée à terre. Non, je n'ai pas honte de le dire.**

 **Chapitre 23**

 _De la reproduction chez les dragons_

Molly entraîna Sherlock à l'extérieur. Sous la bruine froide, elle ouvrit le coffre de son crossover.

"Sherlock, si tu pouvais porter ma boîte avec mon matériel à l'intérieur, ce serait gentil." lui demanda-t-elle

"Tu ne m'as quand même pas emmené dehors juste pour porter tes affaires ?"

"Bien sûr que non. Le but premier, c'était de faire diversion pour que tu oublies un peu Béa. mais maintenant que tu es là, tu vas pouvoir te rendre utile." répliqua-t-elle avec le sourire

"M'auriez-vous attiré par de fausses promesses, Miss Hooper ?"

"Je pensais que vous considériez _cela_ comme une perte de temps." répondit-elle en sentant ses joues rougir. Maudite timidité.

Sherlock remarqua le changement de carnation de la pathologiste. Cela lui donna envie de la croquer, comme si elle était une pomme bien juteuse. Smaug ronronnait de plaisir d'avoir finalement trouvé une compagne. Molly était peut-être humaine mais elle ne serait pas un fardeau.

"Avec toi, je ne doute pas d'employer mon temps de manière très instructive." déclara-t-il de sa voix de basse.

Il eut un sourire fier quand le rougissement de Molly s'accentua. Elle s'en rendit compte.

"Tu es un bâtard arrogant." répondit-elle

"Je sais que c'est ce qui te plaît chez moi."

"Sherlock William Holmes, seriez-vous en train de me draguer ?"

"En effet, Margaret Hooper."

Molly voulut rétorquer quelque chose mais Sherlock s'approcha d'elle dans le but évident de l'embrasser. Bien qu'elle mourait d'envie de se laisser faire, Molly voulait prouver à Sherlock qu'il avait fait le bon choix et qu'elle n'était pas une idiote sentimentale collante et ennuyante, ne vivant que pour les baisers et l'amour de son prince charmant. Car, après tout, ce n'était pas le prince charmant qu'elle aimait, mais le dragon. Elle fit un pas de côté.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que Sherlock fut plus près d'elle que ce qu'elle croyait. C'est ainsi que le génial détective, déséquilibré, se cogna le nez contre le coffre que Molly avait ouvert au même moment.

"Oh! Sherlock, je suis désolée ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès." s'excusa-t-elle

"Molly Hooper...gare à toi s'il est cassé." la menaça-t-il faussement d'une voix nasillarde.

A l'entente de sa voix déformée, Molly ne put réprimer un éclat de rire.

"Molly..." gronda Sherlock

La menace latente n'eut aucun effet sur la pathologiste; au contraire, son fou rire se renforça. Sherlock soupira et, ce faisant, grogna de douleur. Cela suffit à calmer la jeune femme.

"Montre-moi ton nez." lui demanda-t-elle

Sherlock obtempéra. Molly tourna son visage vers la lumière de la cour. Il n'y avait pas de sang.

"Tu es quitte pour avoir un beau bleu." jugea-t-elle "Dis-moi si je te fais mal."

Elle toucha doucement le nez endolori du détective. C'était la première fois qu'elle touchait son visage depuis leur baiser à la morgue.

Sherlock se figea. Il avait envie de grogner, non pas de douleur mais de satisfaction, comme lorsqu'il s'enterrait sous des monceaux d'or. Sauf que la satisfaction ici ne venait pas du froid contact de l'or contre ses écailles mais de la chaleur émanant de la main de Molly.

"Sherlock...est-ce que tu viens bien de me grogner dessus ?! Comme un chien ?!" s'inquiéta la jeune femme

Sherlock ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et eut un regard désolé.

"Je ne voulais pas Molly. Ce n'est pas agressif. Ça signifie juste que j'aime ce que tu me fais." l'informa-t-il

Molly sentit de nouveau ses joues s'empourprer. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle comprenne un double sens dans ses paroles ? Il lui fallait une diversion sinon Sherlock allait se moquer d'elle. Elle se pencha dans son coffre tirant à elle une lourde boîte avec son microscope, sa balance électrique, sa scie, ses pincettes, sa pochette protégeant ses scalpels et différents récipients métalliques.

"Prend-moi cette boîte et va la mettre dans l'entrée. Puis on amènera la centrifugeuse à prélèvements à deux."

Mais, têtu, Sherlock tira tout de même l'appareil à lui d'une seule main. Il la posa sur la lourde boîte et prit le tout dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'un fétu de paille. puis il se dirigea vers l'entrée sans paraître le moins du monde gênée par le poids.

Molly resta de longues minutes sous le crachin, estomaquée. Ce qu'elle venait de voir était bonnement et naturellement impossible. Par rapport à sa corpulence, Sherlock ne pouvait être aussi fort. La formulation de cette impossibilité scientifique fit l'effet d'un électrochoc à la jeune femme. Elle ferma rapidement son coffre avant de courir à la suite de son compagnon.

Sherlock venait de poser les affaires de Molly près du porte-manteau? Quand il se releva, il se sentit étrange, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire une overdose. Son corps lui semblait étranger. pourtant, il était clean.

"Sherlock ! Ton dos, tu veux le détruire ou quoi ?" l'interpella Molly

Mais Sherlock ne lui répondit pas. Son corps entier était maintenant parcouru de frissons violents. Sa peau le démangeait. Il n'avait qu'une envie : c'était de la déchirer avec ses dents et avec ses ongles.

 _Que lui arrivait-il ?_

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, son reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée lui confirma que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses yeux bleus avait pris une teinte d'or en fusion qu'il ne pensait plus jamais voir. La pupille fendue leur donnait un air cruel. Ses mains lui faisaient atrocement mal. Elle se recourbaient et il avait l'impression que ses os s'allongeaient, se courbaient, se modifiaient pour devenir le squelette de quelque chose d'autre. Un cri étouffé derrière lui le ramena à la réalité.

Dans le miroir, Molly le regardait avec terreur.

"Sherlock...qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?" s'effraya-t-elle

"Ne...me...regarde...pas." articula-t-il péniblement en sentant sa mâchoire s'engourdir et le torturer. Elle voulait se démantibuler et s'agrandir. Ses dents lui donnaient l'impression de vouloir tomber pour être remplacées par d'autres plus dangereuses.

"Ne reste pas là."

Sa voix même semblait ne plus être humaine.

Dans le regard de Molly, une lueur de compréhension se fit. Elle fut bien vite accompagnée par la détermination. La jeune femme sortit ses clés de voiture et empoigna fermement le bras du détective.

"Molly..."

Jamais la voix du détective n'avait été aussi grave, aussi gutturale, aussi effrayante. Elle faisait tressaillir la jeune femme. Mais Molly ne flancha pas.

"Tu ne peux pas rester ici, Sherlock. Tu risques de te faire du mal ou de blesser quelqu'un." répliqua-t-elle

"C'est à toi que je vais faire du mal."

"Pas si on est rapide. Ne discute pas."

Et sans lui laisser le temps de protester, elle le fit sortir.

Sherlock eut bien du mal à marcher jusqu'à la voiture de la pathologiste. Il se laissa tomber sur le siège. Molly lui mit la ceinture de sécurité avant de faire le tour de son véhicule au pas de course. Elle remit le contact, alluma ses phares avant de démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues.

Sherlock vivait un calvaire. Le Feu ne s'était jamais réveillé en trente ans. _Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?_ Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

Molly conduisait vite et bien. La campagne défilait. On entendait les pneus crisser sur les pierres des chemins rocailleux. A tout moment, ils risquaient de finir dans le fossé car les routes, avec le gel et la neiges dans cette région, étaient en mauvais état. Ils étaient secoués par les ornières des chemins de campagne.

Au plus fort de la douleur, Sherlock parvint quand même à s'isoler dans son palais mental. Dès qu'il en eut fermé les portes, la douleur lui sembla atténuée.

 _Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?_

Il monta l'escalier d'or et arriva au premier étage. Alors il repéra immédiatement ce qui avait changé : la pièce Molly Hooper était la première chose qui s'imposait à son regard. Il s'y engouffra pour se retrouver...dans la salle du trésor d'Erebor.

 **A suivre.**

 **Review ?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Je m'excuse auprès de mes lectrices et lecteurs de ne pas avoir publié hier soir comme d'habitude. Je n'avais pas la tête à ça: je n'ai pas écrit ce week-end à cause des attentats qui je pense nous ont tous pris de court et parce que j'avais des expressions écrites à corriger. Quant à hier, j'avais écrit, mais suite à quelques petits soucis persos, je n'avais pas le coeur à aller sur internet. Je m'en excuse et vous offre aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre.**

 **J'ai été particulièrement secouée Lundi, lorsqu'assistant à un cours de ma tutrice, un élève a posé la question: "madame, est-ce que c'est la guerre. Est-ce que c'est la troisième guerre mondiale ?" et que nous avons dû répondre: "Ce n'est pas un conflit comme la première guerre mondiale. Mais oui, on peut dire que c'est une guerre mondiale."**

 **Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'en ayant mon CAPES, je serais un jour le professeur qui dirait "** ** _mes chers enfants, c'est la guerre._** **"**

 **Chapitre XXIV**

 _La séduction selon Sherlock Holmes,_

 _L'amour selon Molly Hooper._

 _J'écris aujourd'hui pour tous ceux qui ne pourront plus lire, aimer et vivre, pour ceux à qui on a volé l'existence. J'écris pour ces jeunes qui aimaient la musique, rire, parler et sortir entre amis. J'écris pour mon pays meurtri. J'écris pour nous tous qui sommes encore là. Nous qui devons continuer de vivre, de rire, de lire, de penser, d'aimer au nom de notre liberté. Parce que nous sommes français, parce que Vendredi, nous avons tous saigné._

 _Jamais les souvenirs de Smaug ne s'étaient mélangés à ceux de Sherlock. Et pourquoi devait-il retrouver ses anciens démons ? Où était la salle de Molly ? Où était Molly ?_

 _Sherlock fit quelques pas hésitants dans la pièce. A ce moment-là, sa peau se déchira profondément et commença à s'arracher douloureusement, tombant en lambeaux. Il hurla de douleur._

Molly pila en rase campagne quand elle entendit Sherlock crier. Il avait les yeux fermés, les paupières plissées comme si on lui avait jeté du poivre à la figure, son corps s'arc-boutait, pris de spasmes. Terrifiée à l'idée qu'il se fasse du mal, elle coupa le contact avant de défaire sa ceinture et d'allonger le siège du détective. Elle savait quoi faire si une personne était prise de spasmes. Elle enleva rapidement sa ceinture, vérifia qu'elle avait bien mis le frein à main avant de rejoindre Sherlock. S'il achevait sa transformation, elle savait qu'elle y passait. _Qu'à cela ne tienne !_ Molly Hooper avait un instinct de conservation très limité quand il s'agissait de Sherlock Holmes. Il avait besoin d'elle. _Elle serait là_ , pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle poussait légèrement le corps de son compagnon pour partager son siège et pour envelopper ce même corps de ses petits membres afin de le protéger de lui-même.

 _Sherlock n'était plus là. Smaug avait repris son ancienne apparence. Son immense queue fouettait avec violence les tas d'or, faisant voler les pièces et les objets précieux, tandis que son rugisement se répercutait sous le plafond de pierre. Comment tout cet or avait pu envahir le sanctuaire dédié à Molly? De rage, il cracha des torrents de lave pour le faire disparaître._

 _Où. Etait. Molly ?_

 _Finalement, il ne serait jamais que le monstre qu'il avait toujours été._

 ** _Freak._**

 _Les gens ne pouvaient pas savoir à quel point ils avaient raison quand ils le traitaient de cinglé. Ils étaient des quantités négligeables qu'il pouvait écraser quand il le souhaitait. Il ne savait que faire cela de toute manière...répandre la mort et la désolation._

 _Il était le fils du chaos, des ténèbres. Solitaire._

"Vraiment ?" demanda la voix moqueuse de Loki.

 _Smaug tourna sa tête écailleuse vers le double du dieu des mensonges. Il lui montra les crocs. Cela ne sembla pas émouvoir outre mesure la création de son esprit._

"Es-tu aussi solitaire ou sociopathe que tu le croies ?" reformula le dieu du mensonge.

 _A ce moment-là, l'or sembla entrer en fusion. Il commença à bouillonner. Des bulles crevèrent sa surface. Fasciné, Smaug vit apparaître la figure de Béatrice. Béatrice, la compagne d'enfance. Avec Barberousse, sa seule amie. Des souvenirs apparurent: à l'école, le jeune Sherlock venait d'être humilié à la cantine. Le début des brimades. Béatrice était là à ses côtés pour l'aider et pour préparer une vengeance bien qu'elle fut plus jeune que lui. Elle l'avait amusé, l'avait fait rire devant les imbéciles qui venaient de s'en prendre à lui, lui montrant par ses pitreries que le rire serait plus fort que la haine qu'on aurait contre lui. Seul, Smaug aurait mis le feu à l'école. Là, ils avaient juste remplis les casiers de ses harceleurs de boue et de vers de terre. Puis Sherlock avait déclaré tout haut, mine de rien que, dans leur groupe de quatre, l'un d'entre eux était gay sans préciser qui. Le groupe s'était séparé. Sherlock n'avait pas eu d'amis de sa scolarité. Smaug s'en moquait. Il avait Béatrice._

 _Un deuxième visage était apparu: celui de Lestrade. le premier à lui avoir fait confiance, à avoir cru en lui, avant que même que Lestrade ne se révèle être Bard. Greg avait toujours arrondi les angles entre lui et les autres. Il ne lui avait jamais tenu rigueur des blessures que Sherlock lui infligeaient involontairement._

 _Le troisième visage à apparaître fut celui de John. Son ami le plus cher était aussi la première personne "normale" qu'il avait pu apprécier. John pouvait le comprendre avec une facilité déconcertante. Il ne le jugeait pas, ne le catégorisait pas. Il le suivait toujours même quand cela risquait de mettre sa vie en danger. Avec John, le monde était moins ennuyeux._

 _Enfin le visage attendu apparut. Smaug se laissa tomber à côté du visage de Molly Hooper. Que lui importait qu'il coulât dans l'or, que ses pattes s'enlisent..._

 _Les dragons étaient si peu nombreux. Chassés, traqués, tués pour la bonne raison qu'on avait asservi leur race au mal. Ils étaient rares, ceux de ses semblables qui s'unissaient. D'autant plus que leurs égos ne leur permettaient pas de rester longtemps ensemble, malgré le lien qui unissait un couple._

 _Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus qu'un homme, un esprit puissant et âgé dans un corps limité. Bien des fois, ils avaient haï sa nouvelle condition, haï le genre humain._

 _Aujourd'hui il la percevait comme une chance. Il pouvait être Smaug_ _ **et**_ _Sherlock en même temps. Smaug pour son intelligence et Sherlock pour Molly..._

Les spasmes de Sherlock commencèrent à s'espacer, à devenir moins violents. Molly commença à relâcher son étreinte sans pour autant le quitter. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle voulait encore un peu le garder contre elle, quand bien même son corps était endolori par les secousses.

Puis, soudain, haletant, Sherlock ouvrit les yeux. Il chercha son souffle. Doucement, Molly défit son étreinte. Mais au moment où elle voulut rejoindre son siège, le bras de Sherlock se resserra autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de bouger. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Molly attendit.

La voix de Sherlock, rauque, presque brisée retentit dans l'espace confiné de l'habitacle.

"Molly...est-ce que tu as pleinement conscience de ce que tu fais en ce moment même ? Est-ce que tu n'as pas peur de rester auprès de moi après ce que tu viens de voir ?"

Sherlock continuait de ne pas la regarder, les yeux rivés au plafond de l'habitacle de la voiture. Sa voix venait de résonner froide, presque cassante. Il reprenait son attitude arrogante et asociale. Mais, Molly le côtoyait de trop près et depuis trop longtemps pour tomber dans le panneau et se laisser repousser de cette manière.

"J'ai eu peur, j'ai peur, Sherlock. Je ne te mentirai pas là-dessus. mais ce n'est pas de toi que j'ai peur, c'est pour toi que j'ai peur. Tous les jours, j'ai peur qu'on ne m'amène ton corps à la morgue. J'ai cette peur chevillée au corps depuis des années. mais jamais, je n'ai eu peur de toi, pas même quand tu disséquais des corps le sourire aux lèvres, pas même quand tu te montrais cruel envers moi. Alors ce n'est pas maintenant que j'aurai peur, même en sachant que ce genre de crise peut se reproduire. Tu ne me feras pas de mal, Sherlock Holmes. Tu n'en as pas le désir. Et même si tu voulais me blesser, cela ne me heurterait pas tant que j'aurai voulu et accepté cette souffrance."

Sherlock tourna le regard vers sa pathologiste. Molly ne cilla même pas devant le regard reptilien mordoré.

"j'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais de beaux yeux." déclara-t-elle

"Je me demande si tu es folle, demeurée ou incroyablement sage."

"Je m'attendais plutôt à ce que tu dises que j'étais une fille stupide et que l'amour est une aberration scientifique."

"C'est une aberration scientifique. Par contre, je t'interdis de te qualifier de _stupide._ N'insulte pas mes goûts."

"Oh! Que je suis _stupide_ d'avoir cru que le grand Sherlock Holmes allait reconnaître mon intelligence. je suis si stupide..." commença Molly moqueuse.

Molly dut se taire lorsque Sherlock l'attira dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec une passion furieuse. Sous la délicieuse pression de ses lèvres, Molly perdit le contrôle de son corps. Elle entrouvrit la bouche lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Sherlock redessiner les formes de ses lèvres. Aussitôt, ce fut un ballet passionné qui s'engagea ponctué de gémissements de plaisir. La jeune femme put glisser ses mains dans les boucles d'ébène de son amant. c'était là une chose qui l'avait toujours fait fantasmer. Et maintenant qu'elle pouvait se permettre de le faire, elle n'allait pas s'en priver. Alors que Sherlock quittait la bouche de son Unique, comme disait les nains, pour picorer son cou et faire glisser la fermeture éclair de son pull qui, il était sûr, l'empêchait de pousser plus en avant sa découverte anatomique, Molly sentit une dureté contre son bassin qu'elle ne pouvait assimiler qu'à une seule chose:

 _Sherlock Holmes était un homme et il la désirait, elle._

A ce moment-là une lumière se fit dans son esprit embrumé. Elle repoussa doucement Sherlock qui se laissa faire en la regardant d'un air interrogateur. C'était d'ailleurs assez étrange, ces pupilles fendues au milieu de ces iris dorés qui la regardait de cette manière, avec tant d'intelligence et d'humanité. Molly faillit en perdre le fils de ses pensées.

"Sherlock, est-ce que tu te souviens comment on fait les enfants ?" demanda-t-elle pour attaquer le sujet.

"Pas intéressant. N'ai pas gardé l'information. Pourquoi ?"

"Eh bien, il va falloir que tu combles tes lacunes, si tu veux aller plus lin avec moi ! Sherlock, si on ne se protège pas...le risque c'est que soit j'attrape une saleté que tu serais aller ramasser chez Janine, soit je...tombe enceinte. Tu comprends: dragon faire petits et pas dans des oeufs."

Smaug ne comprenait pas pourquoi Molly prenait les choses ainsi. Bien sûr qu'il avait fait attention à ne pas se souiller avec cette...comment l'avait-elle appelée? Il ne se rappelait plus de son prénom. Mais peu importe...quand à la seconde option...

"Je ne me rappelle plus de ma sortie de l'oeuf. Je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir été jeune, d'avoir volé pour la première fois. je ne me rappelle aucune famille, si ce n'est celle que j'ai eu en renaissant. Et même ainsi ce n'est pas vraiment ce que les autres qualifient de famille. Ca...ce n'est pas pour moi." déclara-t-il en reculant.

Mais Molly s'avança vers lui. le désir était passé outre suite à cette déclaration.

"Et pourtant...tu t'occupes de Charlotte depuis sa naissance. Tu es parfois même mieux informé que John sur les maladies infantiles, pour te dire. Sherlock, John et Mary te confient leur fille quasiment tous les jours. Tu es toujours là pour eux. Tu fais partie de leur famille. Et puis, tu es toujours resté proche de Béatrice. Quand vous veniez à l'hôpital ensemble, j'ai d'abord cru que vous étiez frère et soeur. Tu avais cette manie de faire fuir les hommes autour d'elle, comme le font les grands frères. je vous voyais vous asticoter et j'étais contente quand elle était là parce que tu semblais moins seul, moins blessé. Que tu le veuilles ou non, Sherlock, tu as une famille qui t'aime et que tu aimes, une famille qui, même si tu les mets parfois dans une rage folle, reste avec toi et t'a appris à devenir un homme. Tu as juste eu peur de faire quelque chose qui aurait bouleversé ta vie au mauvais moment."

"Et toi ? Je sais que, par instinct, les femmes sont souvent les premières à vouloir un enfant."

Molly éclata de rire.

"Heureusement dans ce cas que nous ne sommes pas dominés par nos instincts. Sherlock...t'avoir dans ma vie était déjà extraordinaire en soir. Que tu aies décidé de me faire entrer dans la tienne, c'est plus que ce dont je rêvais. je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour l'instant."

Sherlock la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

"Molly Hooper, tu es d'une honnêteté surprenante."

Interloquée, Molly l'interrogea du regard. Sherlock lui offrit un sourire dont elle avait appris à se méfier.

"Le _pour l'instant_ m'informe que tu finiras par me demander de te faire une progéniture un jour ou l'autre. Et ce sera avec plaisir que je m'attèlerai à la tâche. Si nous n'avions pas été soumis à Morgoth, notre race aurait dominé Arda. Après tout, les dragons ont le sang chaud, contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire. Et nous connaissons plus de choses que les autres races sur le sexe."

Molly ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de détourner le regard devant de tel propos. Sherlock en rit. Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme prit sa paire de gants et le frappa avec sur l'épaule.

"Sherlock Holmes, je t'interdis de te moquer de moi. je ne suis peut-être pas grand chose par rapport à toi, Béatrice, John, Mary et les autres, mais je ne me laisserai pas marcher sur les pieds par un vieux lézard même pas foutu d'allumer une cigarette."

"Molly, tu n'as pas encore compris...souviens-toi: celle qui compte le plus est celle qui semblait compter le moins...Et pratiquement, je sais allumer une cigarette. C'est juste que je ne fume plus."

"Et pour un dragon, c'est le comble."

le rire de Molly fut étouffé sous le baiser de Sherlock.


	25. Chapter 25

**On accueille Tillie 231 parmi nos nouveaux lecteurs.**

 **Tillie 231: désolé si tu n'aimes pas Loki ou Jaime. Cependant nos personnages principaux restent Bilbo, Thorin et Smaug.**

 **Chapitre 25**

 _Famille, Famille_

Bombur ne voulait pas se fatiguer à crier après tout le monde dans la maison. Aussi envoya-t-il un SMS groupé:

 _\- C'est prêt. A table. - B_

Aussitôt des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans toute la maison pour se rassembler dans la salle à manger. Bofur entra dans la cuisine pour venir chercher le pain et les boissons.

"Tout le monde est là ?" demanda le cuisinier en déballant le pain.

"Manque encore Béa, Lucas, le détective et Molly Hooper. Eve et John sont passés tout à l'heure. Un peu trop proches pour le goût de Peter et Fred. Combien tu paries que le repas va finir en champ de bataille ?" plaisanta le soldat

"Le premier qui utilise ma nourriture comme munition, je sers aux autres ses tripes." prévint calmement "son frère".

Bofur ne put s'empêcher de rire. Quand il était question de nourriture, Bombur restait Bombur.

"Ouvre-moi la porte. On va passer à table et tant pis pour les retardataires. Ils mangeront froids."

Bofur exécuta les ordres de son frère.

Dans la salle à manger, il semblait y avoir une discussion houleuse en cours. Il était vraiment temps de passer à table avant que les esprits ne s'échauffent. Quand Bombur entra, Eve était furibonde. Debout, près de l'entrée, elle était le centre d'attention de tout le monde. Elle affrontait ses "frères", le regard brûlant et déterminé. Ses cheveux échevelés lui donnaient un air farouche. Elle se tenait devant John Corcoran, prête à le défendre comme une louve défendrait ses petits.

"...tard pour jouer aux grands frères protecteurs. j'ai vingt-trois ans et je sais prendre soin de moi."

"Dwalin ! Ça ne te gêne pas de dévoyer une jeune fille ?" protesta Peter en s'adressant au vétéran en espérant faire appel à son bon sens.

"Peter ! Ca se passe entre vous et moi ! Ne parle pas comme si je n'étais pas là! Vous pourrez dire ce que vous voulez, rien ne me ferra renoncer à lui. Je ne vous demande pas votre bénédiction. Je souhaite seulement que vous acceptiez le fait qu'il fasse partie de ma vie."

Eve se tut et regarda longuement John qui n'osait rien dire. Si sa présence gênait Peter et Fred, s'ils devaient se fâcher avec leur "soeur", il s'en voudrait. Et puis, il était bien plus vieux qu'elle. Eve n'y pensait pas assez. Lui, il se devait d'être raisonnable pour deux, quand bien même la jeune femme lui était chère.

Eve comprit le cheminement de ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser tout s'écrouler au moment où le bonheur était enfin à portée de main.

"Je suis déjà mort loin de lui. je l'ai déjà perdu une fois. Je l'ai pleuré pendant des années dans cette vie comme dans l'ancienne. Ne m'obligez pas à devoir choisir. Pas maintenant que je vois enfin le bout du tunnel."

Un calme subi s'abattit sur le groupe. Tout le monde, des Watson, Mitchell, Harry...jusqu'à Jaime, attendait le dénouement de cette crise.

"Tu es sûre de toi ?" demanda Fred d'une voix calme, posée comme sil n'y avait jamais eu de dispute.

Eve choisit de s'adresser à John.

"Ça n'a jamais été que toi. Ça ne sera jamais que toi." déclara-t-elle posément, toute trace de colère envolée.

Son silence attendait une réponse. John n'était pas un homme démonstratif mais il devait faire quelque chose pour ne pas briser la jeune femme. il leva la main et caressa sa joue. Il se rapprocha d'elle. Eve posa son front contre son épaule. Il embrassa son crâne avant d'entourer ses épaules de son bras. Le visage d'Eve en partie visible sembla se détendre totalement. Pour Fred, c'était suffisant. Et Peter dût se rendre à l'évidence.

"Tu es prêt à faire face, John ? Eve va changer beaucoup de choses dans ta vie. Ce n'est plus le Ori que tu as pu connaître. Tu auras de nouvelles responsabilités."

Eve et John, ainsi que les autres nains présents, comprirent ce qui venait de commencer par cette simple phrase. L'interrogatoire d'un prétendant par la famille marquait, chez les nains, le début des fiançailles. John s'inquièta de la réaction d'Eve. _Et si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait ?_ Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur...

Mais lorsqu'il sentit le bras d'Eve s'enrouler autour de sa taille, cette peur s'allégea. Ori l'avait attendu pendant des années, littéralement des siècles. Eve était son évidence.

"Quelles qu'elles soient, je les accepte ?"

"Tu t'engages sans vouloir en savoir plus ?" s'étonna Fred

"Je pense que cela ne regarde que nous deux. Nous apprendrons à nous connaître à nouveau."

Et dans son regard, il y avait une promesse tacite qui réchauffa la jeune femme.

Le calme dans la salle à manger était presque assourdissant.

Mary fut la première à réagir. Elle aussi connaissait les costumes des nains, quand bien même Thandruil avait méprisé le peuple khazad. Aujourd'hui, Eve était une amie qui venait de se fiancer. Il était normal qu'elle se réjouisse pour elle et qu'elle lui présente ses félicitations. Elle la prit dans ses bras.

"Tu vois, finalement, ça a marché. Je suis contente pour toi." lui chuchota-t-elle en l'embrassant.

A partir de ce moment, tout le monde sembla se réveiller et voulut féliciter ou charrier le couple, heureux qu'ils étaient de cette bonne nouvelle. Après tout, pour deux d'entre eux, leurs femmes étaient au loin et ils n'avaient pas forcément d'autres sujets de réjouissances.

"Je dois avoir une bouteille de champagne en réserve." annonça Bombur

"Gardons la pour plus tard, quand on aura eu Moriarty." déclara Dwalin sans lâcher Eve. Cette dernière partageait son avis. Elle n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention, maintenant que l'adrénaline de la discussion avec ses frères était retombée.

"Sortez cette bouteille, Fiin." ordonna Jaime "Nous n'avons pas grand chose à fêter en ce moment."

"Béatrice sera contente de savoir que vous considérez son anniversaire comme pas _grand chose_." rappela Loki avec un sourire moqueur.

"Pourquoi parle-t-on de mon anniversaire ?" demanda justement la jeune femme qui venait de rentrer avec Lucas.

"On a juste des fiançailles à fêter." apprit Jaime

Lucas se prit les pieds dans le tapis et se rattrapa in extrémis au porte-manteau tandis que Béatrice blanchit. Pour se donner contenance, elle alla aider son compagnon.

"Tu n'aurais quand même pas pris le risque d'informer les autres sans connaître ma réponse ?" chuchota-t-elle avec un regard que Thorin avait appris à craindre.

"Tu m'excuseras de tenir un minimum à la vie. Je sors avec une folle furieuse qui peut à tout moment griller ma couverture auprès d'un réseau terroriste si je la contrarie. Alors non, je ne me serais pas vanté de notre futur mariage sans t'avoir même demandé si tu voulais un minimum devenir ma femme."répliqua-t-il amusé

"Tu as oublié de dire que la folle furieuse est aussi la déesse du sexe et de la débauche." ajouta Béatrice en embrassant l'arrête de sa mâchoire.

"Dis donc, vous deux, c'est quoi ces messes basses ?" demanda Jaime

Béatrice se redressa avec un sourire innocent qui ressemblait un peu trop à celui de Loki. Elle se rapprocha de Jaime tranquillement et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"Je rappelais juste à Lucas la raclée que je lui ai mise aujourd'hui. Tu parlais de fiançailles..." rappela-t-elle pour éloigner son ex d'un sujet qu'elle préférait taire.

"Eve et John sautent le pas." déclara-t-il

"Non ? Eh bien, Eve ne perd pas de temps. Elle a rondement mené son affaire!" s'étonna-t-elle

Lucas dut se retenir de rire. Béatrice était toujours à l'aise et savait mener son monde par le bout du nez. Il la regarda se précipiter sur son amie pour lui adresser des félicitations mêlant distinction et chaleur, typiques d'un parfait hobbit.

John remarqua le sourire tendre que son ancien monarque arborait sans s'en rendre compte. Il laissa sa fiancée en compagnies de ses amies. Sans cesser de discuter, Eve lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par un léger haussement d'épaules et en hochant la tête en direction de Lucas. Eve le comprit et hocha la tête. _Comment une jeune femme comme elle pouvait-elle le comprendre aussi vite et aussi bien_ ? Ils communiquaient déjà comme si cela faisait des années qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Il relâcha le petit corps chaud et rejoignit son chef pour le questionner. mais ce fut Lucas qui lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

 _"_ Alors, c'est terminé les soirées pub-rugby?" se moqua-t-il gentiment "Tu t'es laissé mettre le grappin dessus ?"

"Tu peux parler! Pas très discret, ton petit sourire. De même que votre tête à tous les deux, tu sais cette tête qui dit "je viens de prendre un pied d'enfer en baisant avec ma copine". Ça sera bientôt votre tour. Et puis, ça fait bien assez longtemps que vous attendez." jugea Dwalin en pensant aux années que les deux jeunes gens avaient perdu autrefois. Lucas risquait à nouveau de laisser sa peau dans cette mission. Quant à Béatrice, cette dernière n'avait pas non plus le sens des responsabilités quand il s'agissait de sa sécurité.

Lucas tenait sa langue. Tant que Béatrice ne lui demanderait pas de rendre public leur décision, il ne dirait rien. De plus, ils n'allaient pas voler la vedette à l'heureux couple. C'était un peu surprenant de la part de John de s'engager aussi rapidement, lui qui avait toujours une attitude méfiante. Il n'avait jamais évoqué le petit scribe. Lucas pensait qu'il serait resté célibataire. John était un endurci qui vivait seul depuis longtemps, s'étant toujours consacré à sa carrière. Il ne lui avait jamais connu de femme.

"On verra d'abord comment ça se passe pour vous. Si ça s'avère être un champ de bataille, on fera marche arrière." plaisanta Lucas en tapant l'épaule de son ami et en le ramenant vers le groupe.

Aussitôt Harry et Mitchell les harponnèrent.

"Comment tu peux me trahir comme ça, Johnny ?" se plaignit Harry en prenant une mimique de diva "D'abord Mitchell, puis toi. Bientôt, Lucas va y passer. Même le lézard semble bien parti pour avoir un fil à la patte ! C'est un complot ma parole !"

Béatrice, qui était curieuse, s'accrocha au cou de Harry pour le taquiner.

"Serais-tu jaloux, mon petit Fili ?" se moqua-t-elle

"Ah non ! Ne m'approche pas! Tu vas me contaminer!" protesta-t-il faussement

Mais le jeune homme se joignit aux rires que provoqua sa réponse. c'était un moment simple, un moment heureux pour eux qui vivaient la peur au ventre et l'adrénaline courant dans leurs veines à longueur de journée.

Ils perçurent rapidement le bruit d'une voiture qui entrait assez vite dans la cour. personne ne venait et ne devait venir les voir. Avant que les réflexes de chacun ne prennent le dessus, Béatrice rassura tout le monde:

"C'est Sherlock et Molly. je reconnaîtrais le bruit des pneus de la voiture de Molly entre tous."

"Comment tu sais ça ?" s'étonna Lucas

"Non! Surtout ne l'entraîne pas sur ce terrain, Lucas ! Tu n'as pas fini d'entendre ses explications sur les frottements des pneus sur le vol ou comment le bruit des suspensions te permettait de reconnaître la voiture de Molly." se moqua gentiment John

"Mauvais joueur va! Il n'y a que Molly qui possède un modèle Toyota avec suspension hydraulique, donc oui, forcément c'était facile de savoir que c'était eux, non pas à cause du bruit, mais simplement parce que, si tu avais regardé dans la cour, tu aurais vu qu'il manquait une voiture et par simple déduction, tu aurais remarqué que c'est celle de Molly."

"Tu pouvais aussi respirer pendant ton explication, tu sais. Tu es sûre de n'être que la cousine de Sherlock et pas sa jumelle ?"

"Je suis blonde! Et fière de l'être!"

"Je me disais bien qu'il te manquait des neurones."

"Chéri, sous-entendrais-tu que nous autres, blondes, sommes des idiotes ?" susurra Mary avec un regard étincelant de malice.

John battit prudemment en retraite.

"Je serais le roi des crétins si je disais cela. Après tout, je suis châtain blond." se rattrapa-t-il

"Tu es un blond qui ne s'assume pas !" se moqua Béatrice

"Je suis un châtain qui se souvient très bien de tes points faibles, Béa. Si tu ne veux pas que je raconte à tout le monde l'épisode de la sauce tomate, réfléchis et choisis avec précaution les cibles de tes blagues."

"Ok! je me couche!"déclara-t-elle précipitamment.

La porte d'entrée claqua, sauvant la journaliste de questions embarrassantes. Son cousin, par contre...

Mais lorsque Sherlock et Molly rentrèrent, tout le monde remarqua ce qui avait changé chez Sherlock. Figés, ils n'eurent sur le moment aucune réaction, mis à part Loki.

"Loin de moi de vouloir offenser vos représentants médicaux, mais ceci est un cas pour moi. Vous permettez que je vous examine ?" demanda-t-il au détective

"Ce ne serait pas de refus." soupira de soulagement le détective.

Sherlock s'assit sur une chaise. Molly resta à ses côtés, une main dans la sienne tandis que Loki auscultait la réincarnation du dragon, lui faisant tourner la tête, suivre du regard son doigt, tirer la langue. Quand il fit rouler les muscles de Sherlock, ce dernier poussa un grognement de douleur qui fit reculer tout le monde. Le détective refoula dans une pièce reculée de son palais mental la peine que cela lui causa. Mais Molly était restée là, à côté de lui, surprise mais pas effrayée.

"Vous avez eu de la chance." déclara Loki "C'est une puissante émotion refoulée qui a provoqué le début de la transformation. je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu l'arrêter, mais c'était tout juste. La prochaine fois, ne refoulez rien. Et s'il doit y avoir transformation, ne la repoussez pas car plus vous retarderez le changement, plus il sera douloureux. N'oubliez pas que vous pourrez redevenir humain."

"On ne pourra plus l'éviter, alors ?"

"Non. Je pense même que vous attendez depuis trop longtemps." répondit Loki

Béatrice se rapprocha de son cousin. Lucas resta silencieux, même si son instinct le poussait à protéger la jeune femme en l'éloignant de la source de danger que représentait désormais le détective.

La journaliste vint s'asseoir auprès de Sherlock, son cousin, non, son frère. Smaug et elle avaient longtemps été deux contre le reste du monde. Sherlock ne montra aucune émotion quand elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

"Je te couvre." se contenta-t-elle de lui dire.

Et elle regardait Jaime avec un air de défi. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Fury et Stark n'ont pas insisté quand tu as dis non."

"Détrompe-toi: ils ont insisté. Alors, j'ai sorti mes dossiers."

Jaime resta silencieux un moment.

"Tu te feras tuer un jour." lui répondit-il

"Sauf si je continues d'assurer mes arrières, comme je l'ai toujours fait." répliqua-t-elle avec assurance "Alors ?"

Jaime soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Depuis le temps, tu dois avoir accumuler tellement de choses contre moi..."

"Je ne suis pas obligée de les utiliser, Jaime."

Il y eut un moment de silence.

"Ce qui se passe en Écosse restera en Écosse." promit-il

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour Béatrice.

"je sais comment fonctionne le gouvernement britannique. Je sais, nous savons tous ce qu'ils ont fait à Alan Turing."

"Sa condamnation..."

"Je ne parle pas seulement de cela, Jaime. Ils ont mis fin au programme en interdisant aux membres de l'équipe d'avoir le moindre contact. J'espère pour vous que ce n'est pas dans leurs intentions. Dans le cas contraire, vous n'aurez comme autre solution de nous interner ou de nous abattre, car nous ne vous laisserons pas nous séparer." déclara-t-elle froidement.

"C'est une menace ?" s'enquit calmement Jaime

Béatrice regarda chacun d'entre eux. Lucas la rejoignit et posa sa main sur son épaule.

"C'est une promesse." assura-t-il

Jaime sentit rapidement les regards de chacun se poser sur lui, silencieux mais porteurs du même serment.

"Nous sommes liés à travers les âges. Si même la mort n'a pu nous séparer, ce ne sont pas les hommes qui y parviendront." répliqua Mitchell "Ne pariez pas contre nous, sinon nous allons vraiment vous rendre la vie impossible." "De plus," ajouta Harry "Sauron n'est pas le seul danger qui ait pu se réincarner."

Jaime les regarda tous en haussant un sourcil. Béatrice se leva.

"Protège, Sherlock. Et nous répondrons présents quand vous aurez besoin de nous. menac le moindre d'entre nous, et nous règlerons nos comptes sans aucun égard pour ce monde." prévint-elle

Son regard était glacial. Jamais elle n'avait ainsi regardé son ancien amant. Il ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à mettre en application ses menaces.

"J'ai déjà connu deux guerres, Jaime. Et j'ai appris qu'on n'était jamais aussi noir ou aussi blanc qu'on voulait bien le faire croire. Tu n'es pas pieds et poings liés. Regarde Mycroft: il nous a toujours protégés. Alors, je te le demande: que vas-tu faire ? Trahir ton équipe au profit de puissants qui auront tôt fait de te reléguer dans quelques coins obscures pour s'attribuer tes mérites ou rester notre ami et notre allié ?"

Elle n'en ajouta pas plus mais sa main chercha celle de Lucas. L'agent ne la laissa pas longtemps dans l'attente. leurs doigts se mêlèrent. Ils avaient trop longtemps soufferts chacun de leur côté, seuls, pour laisser quiconque leur voler leur seconde chance.

Jaime le vit. Lorsque Mycroft Holmes l'avait contacté pour mener à bien cette mission, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait été choisi lui plutôt qu'un autre. Maintenant, il savait. La loyauté et le secret. Deux choses qu'il avait appris à respecter à tout prix, à placer au-dessus du reste. La loyauté, il l'avait apprise au prix fort, quand son frère avait été accusé à tort de trahison par l'armée. Tyrion avait été trahi par la femme qu'il aimait. Jaime lui avait évité la prison mais Tyrion avait été détruit par la trahison de Shae. Jaime ne souhaitait cela à personne. Quant aux secrets, il était dans l'armée. Et surtout, il avait gardé pendant plus d'un an le silence sur sa relation avec Arya Stark afin de la protéger. Encore maintenant, seul leur entourage proche était au courant que ces deux-là, si opposés, formaient un couple depuis plus de quatre ans.

Incroyablement calme, malgré l'ambiance tendue de la pièce, Jaime s'assit dans un fauteuil avec nonchalance.

"Franchement Béa, tu ne crois pas que j'ai déjà pris toutes ces informations en compte ? Les gouvernements peuvent aller se faire foutre. Si l'on veut le respect d'un militaire, et qui plus est d'un Lannister, il faut être un homme, ou une femme, à poigne. Pour faire simple, la majorité des personnes que je respecte sont dans cette pièce. Vous avez le vrai pouvoir. C'est donc avec vous que je me tiendrai."

Béatrice lui offrit un sourire moqueur avant de se tourner vers Sherlock.

"Molly va pouvoir se rincer l'oeil. On va dehors. Tu vas nous montrer un peu de quoi tu es capable, mon lézard." le taquina-t-elle pour le soutenir.

"North, si vous me traitez encore de limace, je fais rôtir vos testicules." prévint Sherlock

Mais sa voix avait perdu de sa superbe. Il était essoufflé. De nouveau, il luttait pour conserver le contrôle de son corps. le détective se releva à l'aide de Greg et de John qui l'aidèrent à marcher jusqu'à l'entrée.

"Loki ?"

Le dieu de la malice se tourna vers son amie. Béatrice avait un visage livide et la peur aux yeux.

"Va-t-il souffrir ?" demanda-t-elle

Loki n'avait jamais vu la peur dans le regard de Béatrice. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait voulu voir.

"Je ne suis pas un changeur de peau, je ne pourrais pas te répondre. c'était un dragon, Béa. Passer d'un corps humain, sans pouvoir, à celui d'un grand vers ne se fera pas sans douleur."

"Mais...pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ne parvient-il pas à contenir ses pouvoirs ?"

"Il peut y avoir deux raisons: une simple réaction physiologique, comme le désir, qui entraînerait toute une série de perturbations d'autant plus si Sherlock n'est pas habitué à ce genre de réaction. Ou la présence de Sauron dans les parages. C'est un humain mais il dégage... une trace puissante de ce qu'il était."

"S'il s'agissait de Sauron ? Tu crois qu'il pourrait soumettre Sherlock ?" s'inquiéta aussitôt la jeune femme.

"Sherlock est fort. Il a son palais mental pour lutter. Ses souvenirs sont son armure, Béatrice. Pour soumettre quelqu'un mentalement parlant, il faut que cette personne soit fragilisée, en proie au tourment. Ce n'est pas son cas."

"Sauron aussi est fort, Loki. Il a brisé des hommes plus puissants que Sherlock."

"Ces hommes étaient seuls et cupides. Et Sherlock n'est pas un homme ordinaire. il n'est pas seul comme j'ai pu l'être. Il n'est pas seul." répéta-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses bras.

"Il n'est pas seul." répéta Béatrice.

"Vous êtes une famille, forte et unie, bruyante mais aimante." ajouta le dieu de la malice

Béatrice mit ses mains sur les siennes.

"Nous sommes une famille." répéta-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Loki sourit en l'embrassant sur le front. Il regarda ensuite Lucas tandis que Béatrice l'étreignait contre elle. Dans ses yeux, il y avait une promesse de vengeance, s'il venait à faire souffrir Bilbo.

 **Il m'aura fallu un après-midi pour terminer ce chapitre et toute la nuit pour poster ce nouveau chapitre, mais je l'ai fait. Un avis ?**


	26. Chapter 26

**J'ai des copies à corriger, mais on est mardi et mardi, c'est publication. Donc les copies attendront un peu. Grâce à l'une de mes classes, j'ai trouvé l'idée de ma prochaine fic toujours sur le hobbit.**

 **Aliena: et si on faisait un recueil ?**

 **Maintenant répondons un peu aux review:**

 **Tsuki: surprise, surprise, tu verras bien.**

 **Majamama: Pour d'autres avengers, je ne pense pas car cela ralentirait trop l'intrigue.**

 **Petite plume de folie: Comme disait Pascal, rien ne se crée, rien ne se perd...donc la transformation de Sherlock aura forcément une influence sur l'histoire.**

 **Julindy: Bien sûr que tu m'as dit que tu aimais ma smala! Mais ça fait toujours plaisir de le réentendre. j'aime bien écrire des histoires de famille, même si c'est toujours galère de jongler entre les différents personnages.**

 **Tillie 231: Ah! Le couple Eve/Dwalin a beaucoup de succès. J'ai adoré écrire sur eux. Je leur reconsacrerai peut-être des bouts de chapitres.**

 **Aliena Wyvern: Mais t'inquiète, Béa et Lucas font faire une bourde. Avec ces deux-là, c'est toujours sûr à cent pour cent.**

 **Chapitre 26**

 _ **La belle et la bête**_

John appuya Sherlock contre la carrosserie de son break pour ouvrir les portières arrières et rabattre les fauteuils.

"Allez, Sherlock...un effort." l'encouragea-t-il en le faisant monter.

"John, il ne répond plus!" s'inquiéta Lestrade quand il vit que le corps du détective réagissait comme celui d'une marionnette à qui on aurait couper les fils. Il lui secoua l'épaule dans l'espoir d'une réaction qui ne vint pas.

Puis, brusquement, les bras de Sherlock se mirent brusquement à trembler.

"Vite !" cria Mary "On n'a plus beaucoup de temps!"

Elle grimpa à l'arrière, attrapa les épaules du détective et le tira à l'intérieur, aidé de Greg. Molly monta aussi.

"Molly..."voulut protester Mary.

"C'est même pas la peine de me dire quelque chose ! Sherlock a déjà failli se transformer dans ma voiture alors que j'étais avec lui. Je ne l'ai pas quitté et je ne le quitterai pas maintenant !" répliqua la pathologiste en montant dans le véhicule et en s'asseyant, décidée, à côté du détective tremblant. "Fin de la discussion."

Greg monta à son tour après avoir claqué la portière du coffre.

"John fait nous dégager d'ici et vite !" ordonna-t-il

L'ancien médecin militaire embraya avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur, retrouvant les réflexes des ambulanciers en Afghanistan. Le break qui démarra sur les chapeaux de roues zébra la nuit de ses phares. Les occupants furent secoués et Molly tomba même sur Sherlock qui poussa un grognement. Ce dernier résonna dans tout l'habitacle.

"C'était quoi ça ?" s'inquiéta John qui n'avait jamais entendu un tel son.

Il avait l'horrible impression de se trouver dans Jurasik Park ou Alien.

"Ca...c'est un dragon qui se réveille." le renseigna Mary

"Merci Chérie. Je me sens tout de suite plus rassuré." ironisa-t-il en la regardant dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Puis ses yeux se reportèrent immédiatement sur la route.

"Continue tout droit, John. Surtout ne ralentis pas." lui conseilla Greg pour éloigner les pensées de John du danger qui se trouvait actuellement à bord de leur véhicule. "Si on s'éloigne de cinq cent mètres, il aura assez de place pour se changer sans blesser quelqu'un."

"Appuie sur le champignon, John !" conseilla Molly quand ses mains sentirent des duretés coupante sur les bras de Sherlock. "Mary, allume-moi le plafonnier."

La tueuse à gage se releva tant bien que mal à cause des secousses dues aux ornières du chemin de campagne défoncé par les pluies hivernales. En évitant le détective, elle appuya sur l'interrupteur. Ni elle, ni Molly n'étaient prêtes à voir ce qu'elles virent. Elles ne purent retenir un cri d'horreur quand elles découvrirent ce qui arrivait à Sherlock: sa peau perlait des gouttes de sang. Elle était craquelées et en transparence commençaient à apparaître les pointes des écailles.

"Sherlock..." hoqueta Molly.

 _Allait-elle le perdre au moment où ses rêves se réalisaient ?_ Dans les contes, le prince n'était pas censé se changer en bête au moment où l'héroïne lui avouait son amour. Silencieuse, Molly posa son front frais contre le sien brûlant. Elle ne le quitta pas du regard, glissant doucement ses doigts sur son visage tordu de souffrance.

"Quoi que tu ais besoin, je te le donnerai, Sherlock. Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour toi. Que tu sois Smaug ou Sherlock, homme ou dragon, je serai là. je t'aime Sherlock Holmes, je t'aimerai toujours." lui chuchota-t-elle dans le but de l'apaiser.

"Arrête-toi John !" cria Mary quand, dans un crissement de métal douloureux pour les oreilles, les doigts de Sherlock se tordirent pour laisser sortir d'immenses griffes qui déchirèrent la peau fragile des mains délicates du détective. John pilla tandis que l'habitacle résonnait des bruits écœurants des os qui craquent et se cassent. Les grimaces de souffrances devinrent des déformations alors que le visage de Sherlock se tordait, s'allongeait et se déchirait. Molly dut brusquement reculer quand sa mâchoire s'avança brusquement et que de longs crocs en jaillirent. Morceaux de peau et mèches de cheveux tombaient bientôt remplacés par des écailles ocres et or. Rapide, Mary ouvrit le coffre et sauta dehors.

"Molly, dépêche ! Descends !" ordonna la mère de famille.

"je ne veux pas le laisser seul." protesta la jeune femme.

"Parce que tu crois qu'on va le laisser bousiller notre bagnole ?!" s'étonna l'ancien roi des elfes "Maintenant, bouge tes fesses ! John, Greg, vite !"

Molly fut tirée presque sans ménagement en dehors du véhicule. Mais elle était trop inquiète pour s'en plaindre.

Mary, John et Greg tirèrent Sherlock en dehors du véhicule. Mary attrapa rapidement ses bras pour l'empêcher de blesser quelqu'un tandis que Greg et John lui enlevaient ses chaussures et ses vêtements, sauvant de justesse son pantalon et son boxer. Sherlock aurait dû se retrouver nu comme au jour de sa naissance, mais son corps était maintenant entièrement recouvert d'écailles.

"Il faut l'éloigner." déclara John "Et le ligoter pour lui éviter de se blesser."

"L'éloigner oui. Le ligoter non. Évitons de le fâcher et de toute manière, les liens ne serviront pas à grand chose. Ils vont se briser." répondit Greg en portant son ami inconscient.

Molly vint en aide aux Watsons et à Lestrade, car le corps de Sherlock se faisait de plus en plus lourd. Leurs mains étaient poisseuses du sang qui perlait le long des écailles. un quidam qui passerait pourrait les prendre pour des meurtriers. Heureusement qu'ils étaient perdus au fin fond de l'Écosse hivernale. Personne de sain d'esprit ne s'aventurait dans ces terres en cette saison.

Ils déposèrent le plus doucement possible Sherlock sur le sol gelé avant de s'empresser de rejoindre la voiture. On aurait pu croire à une sorte d'ancien sacrifice porteur de superstitions perpétué par les anciens de la région. Ils entendirent quelques instants après un nouveau rugissement terrifiant qui pétrifia Molly.

"On ne peut pas le laisser comme cela!" s'indigna-t-elle

La terre se mit soudainement à trembler, déclenchant l'alarme de la voiture, alors que de nouveaux cris déchiraient le silence de la nuit. Tandis qu'ils s'efforçaient de garder leur équilibre tant bien que mal, la médecin légiste s'élança vers l'endroit où ils avaient abandonné leur ami, incapable de laisser le détective affronter seul cette terrible situation.

"Molly !" cria Lestrade pour retenir en vain leur amie.

La jeune femme courrait vers la source de bruits qui la terrifiait. Mais elle ne laisserait pas sa peur s'exprimer. Sherlock ne devait pas être seul !

Cependant, elle stoppa brusquement sa course quand quelque chose de long, de doré et d'acéré passa devant son nez à une vitesse folle, claquant comme un fouet, coupant au passage une mèche de ses cheveux. Le sol était trâtre, crevassé. Emportée par son élan, Molly perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Elle dévala une pente en roulant sur elle-même. Des pierres et des racines entaillèrent et écorchèrent sérieusement ses mains et son visage. Soudain, elle heurta quelque chose de dur et de chaud qui lui coupa le souffle. Avec un gémissement de souffrance, elle se retourna sur le dos. Quand sa vision se fit moins trouble, elle découvrit deux immenses yeux dorés qui la fixaient sans ciller. Ils se rapprochèrent et Molly put se rendre compte de sa taille insignifiante quand la bête ploya son long et large cou pour rapprocher sa gueule de son corps étendu sans défense. De toutes ses forces, elle espéra qu'un quelconque dieu vienne à son secours.

Elle avait peur, terriblement peur, mais elle devait croire en Sherlock. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que son apparence puisse être aussi imposante. Smaug devait bien faire trois ou quatre fois la taille de Buckingham Palace et son cou qu'elle distinguait grâce à une sorte de rougeoiement faisait de Big Ben un insignifiant cure-dent. Il pouvait avaler sans peine quatre à cinq bus à impérial d'un coup. Il pouvait l'écraser par mégarde. Il ne s'en rendrait sûrement même pas compte.

Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur elle. c'était comme se retrouver suspendu au-dessus d'un volcan où la lave bouillonnerait. Ses vêtement la protégèrent d'une possible brûlure bien qu'elle étouffa et sua à grosses gouttes. La bête inspira brusquement son odeur, l'aspirant presque. Molly évita de se retrouver projeter dans la geule du monstre en s'accrochant fermement aux racines qui affleuraient au sol.

 _Smaug et Sherlock étaient un seul et même être_ , se rappela-t-elle. Sherlock l'aimait. Sherlock ne lui ferait aucun mal. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui. Elle n'aurait pas peur aujourd'hui.

Molly s'obligea à garder les yeux ouverts, à ne pas détourner le regard. Elle l'ancra dans celui immense du dragon. Elle se rendit compte qu'il attendait. Dans ses yeux, se lisait une grande interrogation. Alors, quoique tremblante, elle se releva et osa repousser à deux mains la gueule fermée de la créature.

"Tu as peur de moi." gronda la voix caverneuse du reptile.

Molly sursauta: elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Smaug puisse parler comme un être humain. Cette information apaisa son angoisse.

"Sherlock, c'est un peu normal, non ? Je dois faire la taille d'une souris pour toi. J'ai peur que tu ne m'écrases ou que tu ne m'envoies valser dans le décor sans faire attention." cria-t-elle, ne sachant s'il parvenait bien à l'entendre.

"Ne devrais-tu pas plutôt craindre que je ne te dévore ?"

"Je pourrais, oui en effet. Mais si tu avais voulu le faire, tu ne te serais pas gêné. Et puis, ce n'est pas avec un morceau comme moi que tu te caleras l'estomac." répondit-elle

Parler lui redonnait courage et confiance. Sherlock ou Smaug n'était pas un être dépourvu de conscience, bassement dominé par ses instincts de tueur.

"Mais je pourrais jouer avec toi si facilement." tenta-t-il

Molly n'était pas dupe: elle comprit que le plus effrayé entre elle et lui était sans aucun doute cet énorme dragon. Il devait certainement attendre le moment où elle allait s'enfuir en hurlant à pleins poumons. Pas de chance pour lui, elle était complètement et irrémédiablement folle de lui.

"Tu veux jouer ? Et bien, j'attends de voir cela." l'aguicha-t-elle

Elle hésita une seconde avant d'oser poser sa main sur la lèvre inférieure de la bête et de la caresser. Un nouveau grognement s'échappa de la gorge de Smaug, mis celui-ci était différent et il rappela à Molly leur baiser échangé dans la cours. Et le désir se ralluma dans son corps. Que Sherlock soit sous sa forme de dragon n'était plus aussi perturbant que cela.

"Je te sens." susurra Smaug qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Molly ne fuyait pas devant lui. _La pathologiste était-elle folle pour le vouloir alors même qu'il n'était qu'une créature démoniaque ?_

Molly releva le tête avec un air bravache. C'était son dernier coup de poker.

"J'espère bien."

Et elle se colla volontairement contre le dragon qu'elle aimait. Elle caressa les écailles de son museau, lisses, brillantes, chaudes, aussi précieuses qu'une laque japonaise. Ses cheveux volaient sous la puissance du souffle chaud qui sortaient des naseaux de la bête.

"Molly, recule-toi." lui ordonna Smaug

"Sherlock..." commença-t-elle croyant que le dragon ne voulait plus qu'elle l'approche.

"Molly Hooper, enlève-toi cette idée saugrenue de la tête." lui déclara-t-il "ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es déjà et fais ce que je te dis."

Il adoucit la sécheresse de son ordre par un coup de langue fourchue sur le visage de la pathologiste.

"Beurk ! Sherlock! Si j'avais voulu un chien, j'en aurai acheté un." répliqua-t-elle en s'essuyant le visage sur sa manche.

Mais elle lui obéit. Smaug caressa de la pointe de sa queue les contours de son visage en prenant soin de ne pas la blesser avec ses piquants. Il devait reprendre forme humaine s'il voulait être prêt d'elle et s'il voulait la combler. Jamais il n'avait désiré quelque chose aussi ardemment que sa petite compagne.

Cette pensée et ce désir furent suffisants pour que, dans un tourbillon de flammes indolores cette fois-ci, il reprenne forme humaine.

Eblouie, Molly avait fermé les yeux. Quand elle les ouvrit de nouveau, Sherlock se tenait devant elle, dans toute sa glorieuse nudité. Ses yeux étaient redevenus bleus, mais ses pupilles étaient restées celles du dragon. Ses mèches bouclées bien que redevenues brunes avaient gardé des reflets cuivrés. Conscient du trouble qu'il exerçait sur la jeune femme, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa avec urgence, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche, ce que Molly ne lui refusa pas. leur langue entamèrent un ballet sensuel jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme y mette fin, par manque de souffle. Elle n'était pas habituée à autant de passion.

"Tu savais que la Belle et la Bête était mon disney préféré ?" demanda-t-elle

"C'est donc à cause de toi que Charlotte me demande toujours de mettre cette idiotie !"

Molly rit avant d'enlacer son compagnon.

"La fin du film est décevante. Moi, j'aime bien la Bête. Elle grogne, elle râle, elle est parfois insupportable, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien au fond qui a juste besoin d'un peu de confiance et d'affection. Un peu comme toi en somme."

"Molly Hooper...tu as des idées bizarres. C'est bien la preuve que tu es faite pour moi." décréta le détective en scellant de nouveau ses lèvres avec celles de la pathologiste.

Ils allaient rentrer. Ils allaient reprendre leur travail. Mais ils avaient affronté ensemble quelque chose qui rendait leur couple plus solide que toute autre épreuve.

 **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre posté à une heure raisonnable en plus! Je m'améliore non ? A mardi prochain pour la suite. N'oubliez pas de partager votre avis.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Waouh! C'est le chapitre 27, déjà, ça passe vite! On amorce doucement la fin de la deuxième partie, mine de rien. Et ça fait quatre mois seulement que j'écris cette fic. Je remercie encore une fois tous mes lecteurs.**

 **Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit! Vous en avez de la chance: si vous me suppliez suffisamment, peut-être que je posterai un peu en avance le prochain chapitre. :)**

 **Bon, aujourd'hui, au programme: du rire et de l'émotion toute fluffy, promis !**

 **Chapitre**

 _Sherlock le dragon et sa famille desaxée_

"Sherlock, prend ça."

Molly tendit à son compagnon son écharpe en laine épaisse. Mais il ne s'en saisit pas. Il la regarda même avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle lui donnait son étole. L'étonnement rendait son regard troublant. _Trop troublant._ Molly se maudit de se sentir à nouveau rougir.

"Je n'ai pas froid, Molly." l'informa-t-il

De fait, là où ses pieds étaient en contact avec la neige, on distinguait des petites flaques et des volutes de vapeur.

"Mais tu me donnes froid !" répliqua-t-elle comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il était tout à fait normal que Sherlock soit un dragon déguisé en humain et qu'il se retrouve nu comme un ver en pleine campagne écossaise.

"Je n'aurai aucun mal à te réchauffer." déclara Sherlock de but en blanc.

"Excellente idée ! Mary, John et Greg sont juste à côté. Donne leur donc de quoi te charrier jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Et ne fais pas celui qui n'en a rien à faire ! Tu sais très bien à quel point ils peuvent être lourds." répliqua Molly en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder en dessous de _la ceinture._

Sherlock s'approcha de **sa** Molly. Il eut un sourire arrogant quand il sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge.

"Plus tard, alors. Ce n'est que partie remise."

Molly eut une réaction d'une grande dignité: elle couina. Sherlock se mit à rire.

"Paie-toi encore ma tête et tu dormiras dans un caisson réfrigérant !" lui promit-elle en lui donnant un léger coup de poing à l'épaule.

Molly Hooper était définitivement pleine de surprise, jugea le détective. Il la laissa entourer son bassin de son écharpe. Elle avait dû voir des centaines de corps dénudés (un comble quand on était aussi timide que Molly Hooper !), mais face à lui, elle était rougissante comme une vierge effarouchée. En même temps, le fait qu'il n'était pas un cadavre et qu'elle fantasmait sur lui depuis des années devait y être pour beaucoup, non ?

"Molly ?" l'appela-t-il

La jeune femme dont les longs cheveux châtain collaient à sa nuque et à ses joues à cause de la pluie releva ses yeux noisette, un air d'interrogation sur le visage.

"C'est pour toi que j'ai repris une apparence humaine." l'informa-t-il sobrement

Molly crut que son coeur allait exploser sous la puissance de l'amour qui la submergea après ces quelques mots.

"Je t'aime Sherlock. je t'aime Smaug." répéta-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui et en relevant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Sherlock ne pouvait pas dire _je t'aime_. Ces mots n'étaient tout simplement pas assez forts pour exprimer ce que le dragon ressentait pour son humaine. Aussi se contenta-t-il de s'emparer des lèvres de Molly pour la marquer comme sienne.

"Sherlock..." soupirèrent de concert John, Greg et Molly quand ils virent le détective et sa compagne revenir, clopin-clopant, se soutenant l'un l'autre, mais sain et sauf. Leur soulagement était immense: pas de blessure ou pire à déplorer.

John et Greg relayèrent Molly et ramenèrent leur ami à la voiture. Mary sortit une couverture de survie dans laquelle elle enveloppa le détective. Ils lui rendirent les vêtements survivants de sa transformation qu'il enfila difficilement, tout courbaturé qu'il était.

"Greg ?" appela Sherlock

Le policier releva la tête et interrogea du regard le brun.

"J'ai une couverture. Je suis en état de choc. Je ne répondrai donc à aucune question" déclara Sherlock avec un sourire en coin.

Il y eut une minute de silence (en mémoire des neurones disparues de Sherlock). Puis...

"Mais...qu'il est con !" jurèrent John et Greg en se frappant le front du plat de la main.

"Sherlock...est-ce que tu viens de faire de l'humour, là ?" s'étonna Mary

"Comme tu peux le constater."

Mary ouvrit la bouche, la referma dans une parfaite imitation d'un poisson rouge avant de rire de bon coeur. Molly aussi aurait voulu rire mais à la place, elle éternua.

"Peut-on rentrer avant que Molly ne tombe malade ? Et puis, j'attends le rapport de Wiggins."

La remarque de Sherlock eut le point positif de les faire sortir de leur état de choc. Ils parleraient plus tard de e qu'ils avaient vu.

Tandis que John reprenait le volant, Sherlock remarqua que Molly tremblait de froid. Il dégagea un pan de sa couverture dorée et attira à lui la jeune femme pour qu'elle se réchauffe. Lui était loin d'avoir froid. Il vit bien qu'elle aurait voulu protester, mais la seule chose qui sortit de ses lèvres fut un soupir de soulagement. La chaleur qu'il dégageait éloignait la douleur de ses muscles malmenés. Elle se serra étroitement contre lui. La voiture était plongée dans la pénombre mais il n'avait aucune difficulté pour percevoir les différentes ecchymoses et coupures qui parsemaient le corps de sa compagne. Quand ils seraient rentrés, il s'occuperaient personnellement et exclusivement des soins de la jeune femme. Il aurait pu la tuer, pensa-t-il avec effroi. _Molly était si fragile_. Il devait veiller sur elle.

Doucement, et malgré ses douleurs lancinantes, la jeune femme commença à se laisser aller et à dodeliner de la tête. Trop d'émotions en un soir. D'autorité, Sherlock cala sa tête contre lui pour lui permettre de se reposer. John conduisait plus lentement et plus prudemment. L'habitacle était silencieux mais dans l'air, il y avait une attente palpable.

"John, dis nous ce que tu as derrière la tête. Ce n'est plus la peine d'avoir peur comme ça. Je ne risque plus de me changer sans prévenir."

"Tu veux dire que..."

"J'ai de nouveau le contrôle de mon corps. Maintenant, je choisirai si je veux reprendre ma forme première ou si je reste sous ma couverture humaine."

Depuis le temps, John avait appris à rester à rester un minimum impassible quand Sherlock balançait la vérité sans tact.

"Charlotte ne risque pas d'être enlevée avec un parrain comme toi." se contenta de répondre John

Molly fut prise soudain d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

"On a perdu Molly." déclara Molly en soupirant

"Non...c'est...c'est juste que...dans les contes...d'habitude, les marraines...sont des fées...pas des dragons." expliqua-t-elle difficilement avant de repartir de plus belle dans son fou rire.

"N'importe quoi..." soupira Greg

Mais la remarque de Molly avait eu le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Chacun plaisanta. Molly et Sherlock furent gentiment charriés sans crainte du dragon. Smaug était...heureux que son premier et meilleur ami ne prenne pas peur. La solitude n'était plus une option envisageable depuis que John était rentré dans sa vie.

Ils aperçurent bientôt les lumières de la ferme.

"Sherlock...tu as un comité d'accueil." déclara Mary avec un sourire

"C'est encore Béatrice qui est derrière tout cela." soupira le détective faussement blasé mais réellement touché.

Sa cousine devait être morte d'inquiétude. Dans ces cas-là, Béatrice pouvait avoir des réactions totalement inattendues.

Leur voiture rentra dans la cour, passant devant les visages inquiets de leur groupe. Sherlock aurait voulu se retirer dans son palais mental et s'y enfermer pendant plusieurs heures pour ne pas avoir à y faire face. Mais Molly prit sa main et la serra fort dans les siennes pour lui donner du courage.

John arrêta le moteur. Ils enlevèrent leurs ceintures. Puis le médecin se tourna vers son ami.

"Le premier qui te sort une connerie tâtera de mon poings." lui promit-il l'air sérieux

Finalement, on pouvait bien le qualifier de monstre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus important. Béatrice avait toujours eu raison: _la famille, il n'y avait que ça de vrai._

"Pour en avoir fait les frais une fois, je plains le malheureux qui ne saurait pas tenir sa langue."

Le secret pour ne pas mettre John mal à l'aise quand il exprimait ses sentiments, c'était l'humour. Et avec Béatrice et Mary, Smaug avait vite appris les ficelles.

Sur cette parole, ils sortirent de la voiture. Sherlock eut à peine posé un orteil sur le sol gelé que Béatrice fondit sur lui.

"Tout va bien ? Comment tu te sens ?" s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt en l'observant avec attention.

Sherlok vit tout de suite à un haussement de sourcil de sa cousine qu'elle venait de remarquer son changement de couleur au niveau des cheveux et la nouvelle forme de ses pupilles.

"On ne peut mieux." la rassura-t-il

Le soulagement envahis le visage de Béatrice qui le prit dans ses bras.

"Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus."

Sa voix était tremblante. Elle ne le regardait pas, ayant calé sa tête contre son épaule. Sherlock ne répondit pas, se contentant de la serrer contre lui.

Jaime, Loki et Lucas s'approchèrent de lui.

"Comment vous sentez-vous ?" demanda le commandant toujours poli, toujours civil quelque puisse être la situation qu'il affrontait.

Sherlock ne répondit pas avant de l'avoir analysé. _Aux pattes d'oie autour de son oeil gauche, il savait que le commandant s'inquiétait pour la santé d'Arya qui lui avait dit qu'elle avait été malade deux jours auparavant. Il avait repoussé ses mèches blondes en arrière: il voulait les couper. Il ne supportait plus que les cheveux courts depuis qu'il était avec sa compagne. Les mèches plus longues lui rappelaient trop sa soeur avec qui il était en mauvais termes depuis quelques années. Il se tenait droit, le maintien du dos un peu raide, souvenir d'une éducation militaire et du regard d'un père jamais satisfait. Le sourire distant et moqueur qu'il arborait était signe de malaise, mais ses yeux ne le fuyaient pas et son regard était franc. Il appréciait le groupe qu'il avait sous ses ordres mais il ne se sentait pas encore_ _intégré, chose normale quand on doit gérer un groupe qui se connaît depuis plus de cent ans et comportant de fortes personnalités, dont deux étaient des rois, une un dieu et une autre un dragon._

"Bien. Merci."répondit Sherlock en se disant qu'il pouvait quand même faciliter les choses au pauvre homme.

Molly éternua de nouveau. Les deux hommes la regardèrent aussitôt pour dissiper la gêne de leur échange.

"Je vais avoir besoin de la trousse à pharmacie." réclama Sherlock en emmenant Molly en direction de la cuisine.

"Sherlock! Tu as surtout besoin de ton caleçon et de tes chaussures!"lui rappela sa cousine en lui amenant une paire de baskets à sa taille.

Sherlock la remercia d'un signe de tête avant d'enfiler les chaussures qu'elle venait de lui amener. Il se baissa, ce faisant la couverture qui masquait sa nudité glissa.

"Sherlock !" s'écrièrent Molly, Béatrice et John tandis que Mary était littéralement morte de rire.

Les deux jeunes femmes attrapèrent in extrémis la toile et sauvèrent la dignité inexistante du dragon détective consultant.

"Quoi encore ?" soupira-t-il.

Sa réaction fit rire le groupe.

Comprenant que ce n'était pas de la moquerie, Sherlock parvint à se détendre. Cependant, il sentait peser sur lui un regard lourd. Discrètement, il observa ceux qui l'entouraient. Un peu retrait par rapport aux autres, ne quittant des yeux ni lui, ni Béatrice, Lucas North suintait la colère et la peur.

Il semblerait que tant qu'il n'avait été qu'un humain, Sherlock et lui avaient pu vivre une entente cordiale. Mais il était redevenu Smaug, celui qui lui avait pris son peuple et sa demeure. Thorin avait la rancune tenace.

Cependant, la donne avait changé: tous les deux partageaient aujourd'hui un point commun: Béatrice.

Et c'était sur cette dernière que Lucas North portait des yeux remplis de peur. Sherlock comprit que l'agent savait que sa colère lui coûterait son amour.

 **A suivre.**

 **Faites des review si vous voulez que je poste vite le prochain chapitre!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Dites merci à Aliena et à Julindy: vous allez avoir un nouveau chapitre ce soir. Ne pas à avoir à attendre Mardi, c'est pas chouette ça ?**

 **Chapitre XXVIII**

 _ **L'amour en fuite,**_

 _ **la peur aux tripes.**_

Le groupe rentra rapidement pour se mettre à l'abri. Sherlock rejoignit rapidement sa chambre pour se laver. Richard emmena Molly dans le salon pour s'occuper de ses menues coupures et bleus.

Quand tout le monde se fut rassemblé, ils passèrent à table. Le sujet de la conversation fut bien entendu Sherlock.

"Une chance que le coin soit plutôt désert. Sherlock, comment ça se passe pour vous maintenant ?" demanda Jaime en remerciant d'un signe de tête Bofur qui venait de le servir.

"J'emprunte une apparence humaine." déclara-t-il laconique

Le curry d'agneau sentait bon mais ce n'était pas cela qu'il voulait. _Il lui fallait de la viande crue._ S'il devait manger, il ne mangerait que cela.

"Vous n'auriez pas de la viande...crue ?" demanda-t-il de but en blanc à Sam

Autour de la table, soit on s'étrangla brusquement, soit on frissonna.

"Je comprends mieux maintenant ta notion...d'emprunt." soupira Béatrice "Sous cette peau, tu restes fondamentalement un dragon."

Sa cousine comprenait tout aussi vite que lui, mais elle préférait s'assurer de ses déductions en posant toujours des questions. D'où son orientation dans le journalisme. Béatrice n'avait pas assez confiance en ses propres capacités de déduction. _Si ce n'était pas malheureux..._

Sam amena une assiette de côtelettes au détective. _Cela lui semblait plus appétissant._

"Avec les mêmes appétits, les mêmes instincts, mais je suis capable de me contrôler." se décrit-il en découpant la viande sanguinolente avec ses couverts. Il en porta un morceau à sa bouche. _Délicieux._ "Ca fait quand même trente ans que je vis comme un humain lambda. J'ai eu le temps de m'acclimater."

"Après avoir râlé pendant les vingt-neuf premières années que la vie humaine était ennuyante." lui rappela Béatrice avec un sourire moqueur.

Jaime préféra éviter que le duo diabolique se lance dans une joute verbale et intervint pour reprendre le contrôle de la conversation:

"Aucune tendance à la pyromanie ?" s'inquiéta-t-il

"Pas temps que j'aurai accès à du matériel de chimie. Mes expériences m'occupent suffisamment l'esprit. Et si je commence à m'ennuyer, j'ose espérer que Scotland Yard continuera de me confier toutes les enquêtes dans lesquelles il patauge." déclara-t-il en s'adressant à Greg.

"Si on cessait de le faire, non seulement on n'en verrait pas le bout, mais en plus, on serait suicidaire car tu serais bien capable de venir maintenant mettre le feu à nos locaux." jugea Greg en plaisantant.

"Pas vraiment utile. Par contre, si je mangeais votre commissaire, là je serais sûr d'avoir capté votre attention."déclara pince-sans-rire Sherlock

Greg tenta de déchiffrer l'expression de son visage. Mais Sherlock le rassura:

"Mais je n'ai pas envie de m'intoxiquer en ingurgitant des kilos de graisses saturées."

Béatrice fut la première à réagir:

"Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt! Je commençais en avoir marre d'être la seule à faire des blagues vaseuses. Tu en as mis du temps, Smaug!" le taquina-t-elle

"Ta blondeur aura fini par me contaminer." répondit son cousin devant les regards ahuris de la compagnie qui n'était pas habituée à voir le cracheur de feu faire de l'humour.

"Excusez-moi mais pourrions nous revenir à nos moutons ?" demanda Jaime

Béatrice et Sherlock échangèrent un regard complice et malicieux tandis qu'un énorme sourire leur mangeait le bas du visage.

"Grillés j'ose espérer." lança Sherlock incapable de se retenir et déclenchant l'hilarité générale.

Tout le monde fut pris d'un four rire. Tout le monde, sauf Lucas.

Les sourcils froncés, il sentait son sang bouillonner. _Smaug ne méritait pas cette seconde chance_. _C'était un meurtrier._ Mais chacun semblait l'avoir oublié. Les nains avaient oublié qu'il était celui qui avait détruit leurs familles, leur royaume. _Il ne méritait pas un tel succès. Il ne méritait pas de retrouver ce dont il avait été privé._ Thorin n'avait pu retrouvé le pouvoir qui avait été le sien. _Il n'était plus roi, il n'avait plus l'Arkenstone._ Il risquait sa vie et il continuerait de la risquer au quotidien pour vivre et pour pouvoir un jour offrir une vie modeste à Béatrice. _Cette dernière continuerait-elle de vouloir de lui quand elle constaterait combien son mode de vie était plus limité que le sien, qu'il avait beaucoup moins de perspectives que la famille Holmes ?_

Si le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, Lucas n'avait plus le coeur à la fête. Il n'aurait pas dû demander aussi vite en mariage Béatrice. Il coula son regard vers la jeune femme qui prenait les antibiotiques que John lui avait prescrit pour combattre son état gripal. (Même si on aurait jamais cru qu'elle était malade depuis une semaine.) _. Certes il l'aimait, mais il n'avait rien à lui offrir qu'une vie minable remplie d'attentes et d'absences. Le lézard lui avait tout: l'argent, le pouvoir, la puissance, la famille et même l'amour. C'en était écoeurant._

Lucas fut sorti de ses sombres pensées par Jaime qui, une fois que le repas fut terminé, demanda l'attention de chacun.

"Bien. Vous serez tous contents d'apprendre, je suppose, que nous sommes enfin en mesure d'intervenir pour stopper la menace Moriarty. Ses fonds bancaires sont maintenant contrôlés par nos services secrets. Loki et Lucas ont réussi à s'infiltrer suffisamment dans la sphère de Moriarty pour avoir accès à sa personne comme à ses projets. Notre équipe de renseignements a collecté les preuves nécessaires pour pouvoir le condamner et le stopper définitivement. Son réseau ne s'en relèvera pas. Nous allons donc pouvoir conclure cette mission. Mais avant cela, nous devons intervenir une dernière fois. Loki est revenu cet après-midi avec une information imprévue qui va nous obliger à risquer notre couverture. Loki ?" invita Jaime

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le dieu du mensonge. Loki le solitaire avait appris à apprécier chacun d'entre eux. Il avait trouvé stabilité et acceptation, une fois la méfiance passée. Loki n'avait plus eu de famille depuis longtemps. Même son enfance ignorante ne pouvait rivaliser avec les moments de joie et de bonheur qu'il avait pu avoir avec cette troupe disparate mais unie. Alors, il n'allait pas leur mentir et il n'allait certainement pas se délecter de l'inquiétude qui se lisait dans leurs traits. Cette inquiétude, après tout, pour une fois, il la partageait.

"Sauron veut s'entraîner. Il a crée une version numérique de l'oeil de Sauron."

"Genre _Big Brother is watching you_ ?" demanda immédiatement Béatrice

"Heu...c'est quoi ton histoire de grand frère, là ?" demanda Loki

Béatrice soupira.

"Ajoute George Orwell à ta pal. Big Brother est dans le livre un super ordinateur qui surveille tout le monde. Plus de secret, plus de liberté." répondit-elle

"Je n'ai même pas eu une idée originale quand j'ai voulu asservir la terre." bouda Loki "Oui, c'est ça son plan. Savoir tout sur tout le monde, vous asservir et si possible tuer le plus possible de monde."

Béatrice, Mitchell et Harry se redressèrent. Ils avaient du boulot devant eux autant pour détruire ce truc que pour protéger l'équipe. Ils allaient se lever pour repartir devant leurs écrans quand Loki les arrêta par ces quelques mots:

"Il veut faire sauter tout Edimbourg. Puis s'en prendre aux équipes de secours. L'attaque se fera par des drônes et elle sera filmés. Elle aura lieu demain. Il n'y a qu'un moyen de l'empêcher. C'est de distraire Sauron puis de l'abattre, parce qu'une fois qu'on aura son attention, on aura peu de temps pour nous défendre. Je serai sur place pour faire diversion. A vous de détruire Mordor 2.0." déclara calmement Loki.

Béatrice se figea aux derniers mots de Loki.

"Tu seras sur place ?" répéta-t-elle

Loki acquiesça silencieusement avec une lueur de regret dans ses yeux émeraude qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Béatrice tourna la tête vers Lucas.

Ce dernier avait le regard fermé, dur, concentré sur quelque chose qui n'était pas avec eux...

"Lorsqu'il va comprendre..." murmura-t-elle en ne quittant pas du regard Lucas.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Lucas refusait de regarder Béatrice. _Le devoir avant l'amour_ , se répéta-t-il. Mais le regard de sa compagne était trop lourd, trop puissant pour qu'il le supporte. C'était le même qu'autrefois quand le hobbit le suppliait de reprendre ses esprits, de ne pas le chasser. C'était la même souffrance. _Mais elle n'avait pas à souffrir pour lui. Au contraire..._ S'il continuait sur leur lancée, c'est là qu'elle allait souffrir. Il le sentait au fond de lui. _Et Béatrice ne méritait pas ça. Pas encore une fois._

Incapable de supporter plus longtemps ce regard qui se faisait suppliant quand il n'avait pas à l'être, Lucas se leva brutalement, renversant sa chaise et faisant sursauter tout le monde.

 **A suivre.**

 **J'ai décidé de couper ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu parce que sinon, il allait être trop long et ça étoufferait ce qui va suivre.**

 **Avis ?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Merci les filles pour vos review! Je suis en retard pour la publication, conseils de classe oblige. Et en plus ce soir sur Gulli, il y a un film avec Martin Freeman ! Qui est prof !**

 **Chapitre XXIX**

 **S'engager**

"Lucas..." tenta Béatrice pour le retenir.

Mais il lui tourna le dos comme autrefois et quitta la salle à manger devant les regards ébahis de tout le monde.

"Lucas ?" l'appela une nouvelle fois Béatrice "Lucas North !"

Pour toute réponse, la porte claqua. Tout le monde resta figé, pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

"Béa..."

Béatrice était à moitié levée, figée.

"Béa..."

"Je t'en prie, Sherlock. C'est pas le moment."

"Au contraire, Béatrice. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Tu sais comment est Thorin. Va lui remettre les pendules à l'heure. Ne refaites pas les mêmes erreurs qu'autrefois." lui conseilla le détective.

La journaliste regarda dubitativement son cousin.

"Tu veux que je lui cours après ?" s'étrangla-t-elle de colère et de tristesse "Alors que c'est la deuxième fois qu'il me repousse !"

"Ne sois pas conne Béa ! Lucas ne te repousse pas. Il fuit parce que c'est un mec et, parce qu'en bon mec, il a peur." expliqua Mary.

"Mais de quoi il a peur maintenant ? Punaise, je l'aime à m'en rendre malade. Il le sait et il s'amuse à me détruire. Pourquoi ?" cria la jeune femme au bord de la crise de nerfs

"Parce que ce qu'il y a de plus intolérable pour lui, c'est ta souffrance."répondit Mary

"Il n'y a que toi qui puisse rectifier le tir entre vous deux. Va le retrouver Béatrice." l'encouragea Molly en prenant la main de Sherlock.

Béatrice regarda un instant ses amis avant de se précipiter dehors.

"Pourquoi Lucas a-t-il réagi comme ça ?" s'étonna John

Ce fut Loki qui répondit:

"Parce qu'il reste hanté par son passé et ses erreurs. Il ne se croit pas la hauteur de ce qu'est devenu Bilbo."

"Les nains et leur égo." soupira Sherlock

En réponse, il reçut un coup de coude de la part de Molly et les regards réprobateurs du reste de la compagnie.

"Sherlock, quand on joue à la diva, on évite de critiquer." se contenta de dire Mary en finissant son verre.

"Oh ! Ca va hein!" râla le détective de mauvaise foi.

Eve, enlaçant ses doigts avec ceux de John sous la table tourna son regard vers la porte d'entrée par où le couple venait de disparaitre.

"J'espère que cela va s'arranger entre eux."murmura-t-elle

"Et moi j'espère qu'on va pouvoir mettre un terme à cette mission avant que leurs affaires de coeur ne nous pètent à la gueule." grogna Jaime en finissant son verre. "Y-a-t-il du dessert ?"

"Crème au café." répondit Bombur

"Bien. Et on débouche cette bouteille qu'ils soient là ou pas. On ne va pas se laisser emmerder à la fin !"

"Bien dit Patron!" approuvèrent Mitchell et Harry

Béatrice avait à peine pris le temps d'enfiler un gilet en laine qui traînait dans l'entrée. Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Même s'il s'était remis à neiger, les traces de pas de Lucas étaient encore clairement visibles. Elles menaient vers l'ancienne porcherie qui leur servait de stand de tir. Serrant contre elle les pans du vêtement tiède, elle marcha aussi vite que possible vers le bâtiment. Les flocons de neige s'accrochaient à ses boucles désordonnées, fondant à moitié. La chaleur qui l'avait encore entourée quand elle était sortie s'estompait rapidement. Son souffle, seul bruit qu'elle produisait dans cette atmosphère feutrée, formait des nuages de vapeur. Le froid anesthésiait ses pensées. Mais le souvenir de Thorin lui tournant le dos se rappelait à elle cruellement. Encore un souvenir qui revenait quand elle aurait préféré oublier. _Lucas ne pouvait pas lui refaire la même chose. Il l'aimait. Il le lui avait dit._ Il s'était battu pour le lui prouver. _Et il allait maintenant tout gâcher._ Si elle ne lui remettait pas les idées en place, ils allaient de nouveau se perdre. _La guerre allait le lui prendre._

 _La guerre...Ravenhill...Le silence angoissant...Les cris...Fili sans vie...Thorin...Thorin...Dwalin qui criait, qui voulait aider mais qui était retenu pas leurs ennemis...Thorin...le sang! Oh ! Mahal ! Tout ce sang. La vie qui s'écoulait avec...le dernier sourire de Thorin, ses excuses, leur amour de nouveau renaissant mais si cruellement arraché, leur dernier baiser...et ce vide dans les yeux de Thorin qui faisait écho au propre vide dans son coeur...son dernier espoir détruit..._

Ses genoux s'étaient dérobés. Elle reprit ses esprits au contact de la neige qui mouillait ses jeans bleus. Ses mains s'étaient d'elles-mêmes portées à sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots convulsifs. Son regard se porta vers la porcherie...Thorin...Lucas... _comment pouvait-il seulement penser à la laisser en arrière de nouveau ?_

Avec une grimace de douleur, elle se releva et clopina jusqu'au bâtiment.

Lucas revint à sa place après avoir changé sa feuille de tir. Il fallait qu'il se prépare mentalement. Il allait quitter Béatrice.

 _Définitivement._

Quand bien même son coeur et son âme appartenaient au maître-hobbit. Il avait cru pendant un moment que le bonheur était à leur portée.

 _Comme pour Marianne._

Il avait oublié que la vie qu'il menait était une vie sans espoir. Il n'était qu'un soldat. Sa femme n'aurait qu'une vie de souffrance, à devoir toujours attendre son retour jusqu'au jour où il ne reviendrait plus. Personne ne méritait cela et encore moins Bilbo qui méritait la nouvelle vie qu'elle menait, qui méritait de parcourir le monde, de vivre à l'abri du malheur et de la souffrance.

 _Qui méritait d'être libre._

Il referma le barillet de son arme. Il allait viser quand il sentit une perturbation de l'air autour de lui. Une détonation venait de retentir. Au coeur de son affiche apparut un trou. Il se retourna, en enlevant son casque après avoir abaissé son arme.

"Lucas North, je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?" lança Béatrice venimeuse.

Lucas se retourna et commença à ranger son arme.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Béatrice ?" soupira-t-il

"Ça ne se voit pas : je suis venue tirer mon coup. Maintenant, je peux savoir pourquoi tu es parti plus vite que si tu avais un balrog aux fesses ?"

Elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau tant qu'il n'aurait pas été clair. Et s'il voulait qu'elle s'éloigne avant de trop souffrir, il allait devoir jouer sur les mauvais souvenirs de Bilbo.

"Retourne jouer avec tes machines. Tu n'as rien à faire avec une arme. Tu vas te blesser. Laisse-ça aux gens compétents." lança-t-il en s'efforçant d'être méprisant envers elle, elle qui était plus que tout digne d'admiration.

Mais Béatrice éclata de rire. Un rire dur, un rire qui lui promettait des larmes et de la souffrance s'il continuait sur cette lancée.

"C'est à moi que tu essayes de mentir..."

"Oh ! Pitié ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es une de ces femmes _parfaites_ qui me connaissent trop bien." se moqua-t-il toujours sans la regarder.

"Et toi...tu vas me faire croire que c'est ton genre de parler tranquillement quand tu veux chasser quelqu'un, quand tu veux voir disparaître la personne que soi-disant tu aimes ?"

Lucas se retourna brusquement. Il avait besoin de hurler. _Tant pis s'il lui faisait peur._

"Tu voudrais peut-être que je sois violent aussi ?" la provoqua-t-il

Béatrice se rapprocha de lui et le fusilla du regard en plissant les yeux.

"Ça ressemblerait plus au souvenir que j'ai de Thorin: le nain qui n'a pas hésité à me suspendre dans le vide quand je le suppliais de revenir à lui." répondit-elle venimeuse

"Parce qu'un certain traitre de hobbit m'avait volé ce que j'avais de plus précieux." rétorqua-t-il en la toisant froidement.

 _Mentir était si facile pour lui._

Il pensait que cette dernière phrase la ferait réagir.

Certes, ce fut le cas, mais ce n'était pas la réaction qu'il attendait: elle le gifla avant de l'empoigner par le col et de le plaquer au sol.

Fin...

Non, je blague. A mardi prochain.


	30. Chapter 30

**C'est les vacances. Je sais que j'aurais pu publier plus tôt, mais j'ai perdu un objet important, alors j'ai retourné toute ma maison (on aurait dit que j'avais été cambriolée pour vous dire.) dans l'espoir de le retrouver.: nada. Je suis donc un peu énervée et super en retard.**

 **La nouvelle saison de** ** _Downton Abbey_** **est géniale!**

 **Je vous remercie pour avoir lu la suite de** ** _dessine-moi comme une de tes françaises._**

 **Petite plume de folie: la voilà la suite tant attendue.**

 **Julindy: Hé hé ! attend un peu la fin de ce chapitre pour m'étrangler.**

 **Tillie 231: Merci pour ta fiction que j'ai adoré. Jaime a d'autres répliques toutes aussi énormes pour la suite. J'adore ce perso ; avec Loki, ils sont totalement timbrés et ils peuvent dire n'importe quoi !**

 **Aliena : Ta review m'a permis de déduire que la fin du chapitre t'avait tuée, non ? Profite bien de celui-ci, c'est un peu le calme avant la tempête.**

 **Lisez ce chapitre en écoutant** ** _Children_** **de Nick Cave,** ** _Stay de_** **30 seconds to mars,** ** _Into Eternity_** **de Brian Singer,** ** _The John Dunbar Theme, Song of the lonely mountain_** **de Neil Finn,** ** _California Dream_** **de Sia.**

 **Chapitre 30**

 _ **Juste une mise au point, Union libre, Reviens-moi**_

Lucas fut surpris qu'elle préfère être frontale, elle, la journaliste frondeuse cachée derrière ses écrans.

"Tu crois que tu as le droit de m'humilier comme ça ? De piétiner encore une fois nos sentiments ? Tu crois que, cette fois-ci, je me laisserai faire, que je te laisserai partir loin de moi ?Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris que, si tu as tenté pitoyablement de me rabaisser, c'est parce que tu sais que tu risques d'y rester ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tout foutre en l'air après tous les efforts que tu as faits pour me récupérer ? Je veux savoir. Je ne te laisserai pas me quitter sans une bonne explication. Alors, répond, dis-moi pourquoi ?" exigea-t-elle en criant ces derniers mots.

"Parce que je ne suis rien à côté de toi, parce que je n'ai aucun avenir à t'offrir, si ce n'est l'annonce de ma mort. Parce que je t'aime trop pour te condamner à une vie d'attente, Tu n'es pas faite pour cela. Tu dois poursuivre la vie que tu avais avant qu'on ne se retrouve. Tu dois continuer d'être une personne qui compte, qui fait bouger les choses. Je ne serais qu'un frein pour toi à cause de ma peur ou de ma jalousie. Je veux tellement te protéger que je finirai par t'étouffer. Je t'envie d'avoir réussi à devenir ce que tu voulais être. Moi, je ne rêve que de mon passé perdu..."

"Oh! Arrête de faire ton martyr ! Cette vie que je mène et que tu m'envie, je ne l'ai choisie que parce qu'elle était le seul lien possible qui me reliait à toi, parce que je voulais être digne de l'être que tu étais. J'ai eu peur quand tu es revenu: ton retour signifiait que je devais me confronter à mes peurs mais aussi à mes espoirs. Aujourd'hui, ta présence me rend plus vivante que jamais. Ni ta peur, ni ta jalousie se seront être une entrave pour moi. Tu n'as pas le droit de me repousser parce que tu crois que c'est ce qui est le mieux pour moi. Tu n'as pas le droit! Je suis majeure et vaccinée, je ne suis pas en sucre! Tu juges de mes sentiment sans les connaître. Tu veux paraître noble en me laissant partir pour me préserver. Mais tu es un putain d'égoïste qui a eu la satisfaction de me vois tomber à ses pieds une seconde fois. Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu me jettes. Mais ce ne sera pas sans y laisser des plumes !"

"Tu es bouchée ? Je fais ça pour toi, pour que tu n'aies pas de regrets, pour t'éviter de souffrir."

"J'ai souffert toutes ces années loin de toi. J'aurai plus de regrets de ne pas avoir vécu ce que j'avais à vivre avec toi que de te perdre par peur de souffrir. Lucas, ne nous perdons pas encore bêtement."

"C'est ce qui va arriver, Béatrice. j'ai de fortes chances d'y rester dans les jours à venir. Et si ce n'est pas cette fois-ci, ce sera peut-être la prochaine fois. Je préfère mourir en te sachant trop en colère contre moi pour me pleurer."

"Parce que tu crois qu'une simple querelle pourrait me faire oublier ce que même la mort n'a pas su totalement effacer de ma mémoire ? Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi bête que toi. Lucas, je préfère n'avoir connu qu'une bouffée du parfum de tes cheveux qu'avoir vécu cent ans loin de toi. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ?"

Béatrice se tut, cherchant son souffle, les yeux pleins de larmes. _Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer_. Sinon, elle aurait atteint le comble du ridicule.

"Ne pleure pas, Béa."

"Je ne pleure pas." répliqua-t-elle hargneuse, mais, sur ses joues, les larmes, ces traîtresses, commencèrent à dévaler.

"Je ne te mérite pas." chuchota Lucas en se redressant pour essuyer ces larmes.

"Ça, c'est sûr!"

Mais, elle ne l'empêcha pas d'essuyer les traces de sa peine. Lucas ne voulait pas qu'elle réagisse comme ça. Il n'avait jamais su quoi faire quand une fille ou une femme pleurait.

 _Marianne avait tellement pleuré quand elle avait vu à quel point point l'idée de les perdre, elle et leur enfant, l'avait brisé._

Il posa son front contre celui de Béatrice.

"Ne pleure pas Azyngâl." chuchota-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres contre sa peau.

"Ne me blesse pas alors. Ne me quitte pas."

Béatrice se tut quelques instants.

"Je m'étais promis de ne plus te supplier, de ne plus brader mon honneur pour tes beaux yeux. Et regarde ce que je suis en train de faire...supplier encore une fois." reprit-elle, sa voix se brisant sur les derniers mots.

Lucas voulait tellement la protéger, mais pas au prix d'une souffrance pareille.

"Béatrice...ne te torture pas. Je veux seulement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi."

"Tu n'es peut-être pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi, Lucas, mais tu es tout ce que je veux. Je ne battrai pas pour toi si je n'avais pas ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes parce que tu crois que tu ne reviendras pas. Je veux que tu me reviennes parce que tu crois en nous, en notre chance. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre cela ?"

Lucas se contenta de la regarder longuement avant de porter sa main à son visage. Il caressa sa peau puis il attrapa quelques mèches. Sa main gauche se joignit à la droite. Béatrice sentit sa respiration s'accélérer quand elle comprit ce qu'il faisait.

"Comme cette tresse mêle ces cheveux, je mêle ma vie à la tienne pour n'en faire qu'une, unie jusqu'à ce que Mahal nous rappelle à lui. Béatrice Sterdford, je te prends ce soir pour épouse. Que cette tresse en soit le preuve aux yeux du monde." récita-t-il en khuzdhul et en anglais, la voix rauque.

Béatrice eut du mal à déglutir quand il termina son tressage et quand il repoussa son œuvre derrière son oreille.

"Tu n'as pas les cheveux assez longs." remarqua-t-elle prosaïquement.

Lucas remonta une de ses manches, dévoilant son poignet qui n'était pas tatoué. Béatrice comprit. Elle alla récupérer un stylo à bille qui fonctionnait à l'entrée du bâtiment et revint rapidement. Elle n'en revenait pas: elle qui avait douté que s'engager avec Luca eut été une bonne idée, était en train de se marier en secret, sur un coup de tête, tout ça parce que le temps leur manquait cruellement et parce que la mort rodait de nouveau au-dessus de leur tête.

"Comme cette tresse mêle ces fils, je mêle ma vie à la tienne pour n'en faire qu'une, unie jusqu'à ce que Mahal nous rappelle à lui. Lucas North, je te prends ce soir pour époux. Que cette tresse en soit la preuve aux yeux du monde." répéta-t-elle la gorge nouée en terminant son dessin. Ses traits entouraient la peau de cet homme qu'elle pouvait de nouveau appeler sien.

Ils se regardèrent quelques minutes dans les yeux. Leurs regards ne pouvaient rien se promettre si ce n'était la foi en leur serment. Puis ils firent un pas l'en vers l'autre. Une seconde plus tard leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement avant que la caresse ne devienne un baiser passionné. Lucas prit en coupe le visage de la femme qu'il aimait, de sa femme. Qu'on lui pardonne, il était trop égoïste. Il avait vécu si longtemps avec le souvenir de Bilbo, un souvenir qui lui imposait de trouver la rédemption. Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait retrouver par la même occasion l'amour. Il aurait accepté que Béatrice ne veuille plus de lui. Oh! Bien sûr, il se serait battu, et de fait il s'était battu, pour la récupérer. Mais si elle avait continué de le repousser, il l'aurait laissé partir. _Quand bien même, ça l'aurait détruit._ Par chance, ils avaient su se retrouver et plus encore...

Béatrice sentait le souvenir de la mort de Thorin s'éloigner peu à peu. Lucas était avec elle, vivant et aimant. Elle répondait avec autant de passion que lui à son baiser quand...elle sentit son nez la chatouiller. Elle se recula à temps pour éternuer.

"Oups. Désolé."

Lucas ne put retenir un éclat de rire qui le surprit autant qu'il surprit Béatrice.

"Tu oses te moquer de moi alors que je sors d'une rhino et que pourtant cela ne m'a pas empêché d'attraper froid en allant sous la pluie parce que Monsieur a fait sa diva ?" demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

Lucas la prit dans ses bras, souriant. Cela changeait totalement son visage et le rendait plus beau encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. Béatrice espéra qu'elle ne s'était pas mise à rougie bêtement. Pour se donner contenance, elle ramassa leurs deux armes. Lucas la suivit quand elle alla les ranger dans l'armurerie.

Ils éteignirent les lumières et fermèrent derrière eux les portes.

Une fois dehors, Béatrice regarda vers les lumières de la maison, appréhendant de rentrer et de retourner à leur réalité. Une réalité qui risquait de lui prendre de nouveau l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle tourna la tête vers son...mari. Que c'était étrange de se dire qu'après toutes ces années d'éloignement, ils avaient enfin fini par concrétiser leur engagement en quelques minutes.

Sans parler, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa ses lèvres, doucement, l'invitant à approfondir leur baiser. La neige continuait de tomber, s'accrochant à leurs cheveux. Lucas glissa son nez dans son cou tandis que Béatrice crochetaient ses bras autour de son cou. Elle avait besoin de rire et de pleurer. Lucas n'en menait pas large non plus.

"Rentrons..." commença Lucas.

"Je te veux, Lucas. Là, maintenant." exigea-t-elle en le coupant, son regard obscurci ancré dans le sien.

 _Comment aurait-il pu résister quand elle le dévorait ainsi du regard ? Quand son corps chaud était un appel à se perdre encore et encore en elle ?_

Il l'entraîna à sa suite. Il avait la chance de pouvoir accéder de l'extérieur à sa chambre. Bien sûr, ils allaient devoir jouer les acrobates. Mais après sa séance d'échauffement, Lucas ne pouvait douter que Béatrice n'aurait que des facilités pour accéder à l'étage.

La fenêtre de sa chambre donnait sur l'aile de la cuisine, qui était moins haute que le corps principal du logis. Un muret qui protégeait l'ancien jardin de simples permettait de grimper sur le toit si on était un casse-cou comme Lucas.

"Je passe le premier. Tu n'auras qu'à me suivre." déclara-t-il en montant sur le muret.

Béatrice observa attentivement où il plaçait ses mains et ses pieds pour pouvoir retrouver les mêmes prises que lui. Ses mouvements faisaient tomber la neige accumulée sur le toit mais ils ne produisaient aucun bruit. C'était la première fois qu'elle remarquait à quel point il était silencieux. Thorin n'était pas du genre bruyant mais il n'avait jamais eu non plus cette discrétion qui caractérisait maintenant Lucas. Cela ne le rendait que plus intimidant, plus puissant, comme un fauve. Il atteignit l'appui de sa fenêtre et repoussa le bas de sa fenêtre à guillotine qu'il n'avait pas verrouillée. Il se tourna ensuite pour aider Béatrice, mais il ne pensait pas se retrouver nez à nez avec elle. Surpris, il recula légèrement, et ce faisant, faillit glisser et dévaler le toit. Il se rattrapa tant bien que mal et Béatrice l'aida à reprendre pied. Elle eut un sourire moqueur.

"Je vais devoir surveiller mes arrières avec toi." lança-t-il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser de nouveau

"Dans ce cas, assure-toi de toujours m'avoir en face de toi. Je saurai me contenter d'avoir le dessus" répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil suggestif

Lucas ouvrit la bouche dans une parfaite imitation du poisson hors de l'eau, faisant rire sa femme.

"Je ne te savais pas si..."

"Graveleuse ? D'après toi, pourquoi est-ce que je m'entends aussi bien avec Loki ? Et encore, je n'irai jamais jusqu'à faire sa blague sur les noix..."

"Je ne veux surtout pas savoir ! Surtout pas !" protesta Lucas faisant rire de plus belle Béatrice qui essayait de ne pas être trop bruyante pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas remarquer.

Lucas avait l'impression d'être redevenu adolescent quand il sortait e cachette après...les cauchemars, quand les souvenirs étaient trop lourds ou tout simplement quand son père lui mettait trop de pression. Et puis les filles avaient commencé à l'intéresser...Cela lui avait pris un peu plus de temps que ses _amis_ qui se moquaient de lui.

 _Comment aurait-il pu comprendre que dans chaque regard, chaque sourire, chaque baiser, il ne recherchait qu'une personne et qu'inévitablement il était déçu_. Il n'allait jamais au delà du premier baiser...sauf pour trois femmes.

Les lèvres de Béatrice étaient son paradis et son enfer. Il se noyait avec bonheur dans son goût. Pour cette extase, il se savait capable de tout.

Béatrice savait qu'elle ne supporterait plus d'être privée de Lucas. C'était effrayant et grisant cette attraction qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre, envers et malgré les obstacles. Le monde pouvait bien brûler que cela ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid tant qu'elle avait Lucas avec elle.

Ils entrèrent maladroitement dans la chambre de Lucas. Ce dernier referma la fenêtre. Ils tendirent quelques secondes l'oreille: il semblait bien que tout le monde était encore en bas puisqu'ils percevaient des bruits de discussion étouffée et même un filet de musique. Leur raison se manifesta un cours instant:

"On devrait les rejoindre." soupira Lucas comme si cette idée le mettait au supplice.

"On devrait...mais pas maintenant. Plus tard..."décida Béatrice mais sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots.

Son regard fuit celui de son époux tandis qu'elle cherchait à refouler la peur qui revenait et qui avait nourri sa colère.

Lucas se rapprocha d'elle et de nouveau, dans un réflexe de son ancienne vie, il posa son front contre le sien.

"Reviens-moi." chuchota Béatrice à son oreille.

Ils s'enlacèrent, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de chacun. Béatrice embrassa la mâchoire de Lucas en commençant à relever son pull.

Mais à ce moment là, le portable de l'ancien roi sous la montagne sonna. Ils se figèrent. _Ne pouvait-on pas les laisser se dire adieu comme ils le désiraient ?_

Apparemment non, puisque le portable recommença à sonner.

A contrecœur, Lucas s'éloigna de Béatrice et décrocha.

"North." répondit-il

Toute émotion déserta son visage. Il se refermait. Et Béatrice en fit de même.

"Nous revenons tout de suite." déclara-t-il enfin sans cacher qu'il était avec Béatrice. Après leur scène, tout le monde était au courant. _Pourquoi se cacher ? Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à vivre son veuvage seule._

 _La lune de miel était terminée._

Il raccrocha calmement et balança son portable sur son lit. Une minute après, il embrassait passionnément sa femme. Béatrice n'était pas en reste.

"Nous repartons à trois heures." l'informa-t-il

"Je suis de surveillance à minuit."

"Il est vingt-deux heure trente. Lannister a intérêt à ne pas faire trop de cérémonie."

"Tu fais dans l'humour...c'est vraiment la fin du monde."

"Non, c'est le début d'une nouvelle vie pour toi et moi. Et je compte bien la commencer en te faisant l'amour jusqu'à notre dernière minute."

Béatrice se tut et le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces.

"Reviens-moi. Reviens-moi." répéta-t-elle comme un charme pour le protéger.

 **Alors ? Ça pleure dans les chaumières ?**

 **Encore deux chapitres et nous aurons fini pour la deuxième partie. Bon, je ne rêve pas: je n'aurai pas terminé cette fic avant la fin de l'année. Dommage, c'était un peu un challenge pour moi. Dire qu'au départ, je ne voulais pas dépasser la dizaine de chapitre. ^^ hum, hum... Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que je dépasse même les 48 chapitres au final. Qui est-ce qui est content de cette nouvelle ?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonsoir tout le monde.**

 **Désolé de publier aussi tard. Mais en ce moment, j'étais un peu sur tous les fronts: médecin parce que je me refais une sinusite et visite à des amis que je n'ai pas vu depuis un bail. Sans compter que je dois continuer mes prep de cours pour mes 6èmes.**

 **Merci pour vos review à Tsuki, Aliena Wyvern, Julindy et Tillie231.**

 **La doublure française de RA dans MI-5 est A-TRO-CE! C'est quoi cette voix nasillarde ?!**

 **Chapitre XXXI**

 _ **Juste une dernière danse**_

Les anciens membres de la compagnie s'efforçaient de tenir leur langue. Ils avaient tous remarqué la discrète mais néanmoins présente tresse que portait Béatrice. Et ce n'était pas une simple tresse d'engagement. Brendan aurait voulu être le premier à féliciter l'heureux couple ( _qui avait tout de même osé s'unir en cachette!_ ) mais l'heure était loin d'être aux réjouissances. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire mis à part attendre. Et cela le rendait malade : toute son ancienne vie n'avait été faite que d'attentes déçues. Et il sentait que cela recommençait...De nouveau, aujourd'hui, il attendait que le couperet tombe pour son roi. Car Lucas resterait son roi. _Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il choisisse encore un métier à risques ?_ On avait l'impression que Thorin n'avait aucun sens de la survie. Pire encore, il donnait l'impression d'aimer souffrir.

"Lucas, Loki, voilà votre ordre de mission. Occupez Moriarty tandis que nous prenons le contrôle de Mordor 2.0. Ne prenez pas de risque tant que nous ne sommes pas en mesure de faire intervenir des hommes. Conserver votre couverture est votre priorité. Béatrice, les micros ?"

"Toujours en place. On a tout enregistré. Tony a envoyé Natasha Romanov intercepter les contacts de Moriarty. Il est donc isolé de ce côté là. Il va devoir se limiter à ses seuls ressources."

"Aucun échange avec d'autres réseaux terroristes. Sauron a l'intention de se débrouiller seul sur ce coup là." informa Harry

"Grâce aux capteurs que vous avez installé, Harry a terminé de reconstituer le plan du château. On pourra donc assurer votre retraite." informa-t-elle Loki et Lucas.

"Bien. Au final, son armement ?"

" Les bombes sont pour l'essentiel stockées dans la cour principale. Mais les armes les plus dangereuses sont dans les caves. Il suffirait de faire sauter les fondations pour lui couper la tête." répondit Mitchell en projetant le plan du château en hologramme

"Il nous faut Moriarty vivant sur ce coup là. Donc on évite, à moins que la situation ne dégénère. Maintenant, ses fonds ?"

Brendan ramena sa tablette et montra que le transfert de l'argent avait bien eu lieu.

"Et ce n'est pas avec un compte en banque vide qu'il va pouvoir recruter. Quand à ses investissements, la rumeur a fait son oeuvre. Demain, le marché sera inondé par les reventes des parts des entreprises de biotechnologie et de macrobiotique." répondit le spécialiste en transaction boursière

" Bon boulot. Mary ?"

"Oui, patron ?"

"Les forces spéciales sont en route, mais je veux que tu assures la protection de Lucas et Loki. Tu pars avec eux et tu te mets en embuscade. Si les choses tournent mal, je veux que vous puissiez vous replier."

"Pourquoi risquer la vie de Mary ?" s'étonna Loki "Je peux très bien nous transporter tous deux."

"Vous êtes peut-être un dieu, Loki, mais si Sauron venait à se révéler plus puissant que prévu et que vous soyez disons occupé, j'aimerai que Lucas puisse s'en sortir."

"J'ai connu pire." se contenta de répondre Lucas en frottant machinalement la jonction entre ses épaules et son cou. Il regretta d'avoir parler inconsidérément quand il vit le regard interrogateur de Béatrice. Dans ses yeux verts, cependant, l'interrogation laissa place à la compréhension. Elle fronça les sourcils en comprenant. Il s'en voulut. Il était censé la rassurer par l'inquiéter plus.

"Ne fais pas le malin, Lucas. On n'est pas dans votre petite gueguerre entre les russes et le MI-5. Ne l'oublie pas. Maintenant, je vous encourage tous à prendre un peu de repos. Nous avons une longue journée qui nous attend dans quelques heures."

Le ton de Jaime était pressant. L'opération était en route. Il ne retrouverait le calme que lorsque tout serait terminé. Il espérait sincèrement que tout se passe bien, sinon il aurait le MI-5 et Mycroft Holmes sur le dos. Sans compter Béatrice. Elle était peut-être ce qui pourrait lui arriver de pire si jamais quelque chose devait arriver à Lucas.

Quand il s'était tu, chacun avait pris la décision d'aller se reposer et de suivre ainsi l'ordre donner par leur commandant. Lucas et Béatrice semblaient être les premiers à vouloir se retirer. Brendan était tiraillé entre les anciennes traditions et son envie de respecter leur silence. Après tout, Lucas avait beaucoup souffert auparavant. John l'avait avertit quand il avait été fait prisonnier en Russie puis ils avaient dû l'aider quand Marianne était morte. Balin s'était tu autrefois: le résultat de tout cela n'avait été que ruine et désolation.

"Puis-je dire un mot...Thorin ?" demanda-t-il comme autrefois.

Lucas soupira discrètement pour Béatrice seule. La jeune femme parvint à sourire de sa réaction. _Comme si sa nouvelle coiffure pouvait rester longtemps cachée aux yeux aiguisés de l'ancienne compagnie..._ Elle lui fit signe de se retourner. Et Lucas suivit son conseil. Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers leurs amis.

"Félicitations pour votre union." déclara sobrement leur collègue

Ces quelques mots firent réagir tout le monde, et plus particulièrement:

"Quoi ?" s'écrièrent Jaime et Sherlock

"Pardon ?" s'écrièrent Molly et Mary

"Sacré Béa ! Tu n'en loupes pas une!" se moqua allègrement Loki.

"Quelqu'un aurait-il la bonté de bien vouloir m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe encore ?" souffla John qui avait accepté de ne jamais rien comprendre.

"Il y a que Béatrice et moi venons de nous marier selon les traditions naines." expliqua patiemment Lucas.

"Alors que deux minutes avant, on avait droit à un mauvais remake de _Reviens-moi_ ?" s'étonna Eve

"Tu te trompes de registre, Eve. C'était de la comédie romantique. Tu vois, les films où le marié a envie de s'enfuir juste avant de finalement se passer la corde au cou." répondit Béatrice amusée.

"D'accord. En fait, Lucas a voulu avoir son quart d'heure Hugh Grant..." compara Eve pour enfoncer le clou

"En moins sexy, cependant, si vous me permettez." ajouta Loki qui ne put s'empêcher de jeter un mur de briques dans la mare cette fois-ci.

Un son incongru se fit entendre brusquement: Lucas était pris d'un fou rire. Cette soirée était pour lui un vrai maelstrom d'émotions comme il n'en avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Mais il se calma rapidement quand:

"Tu as épousé ce connard arrogant qui t'a presque détruite ! Tu es folle ?" s'exclama Sherlock

Béatrice se tourna vers lui rapidement. Son regard était inébranlable.

"Sherlock, ne t'avise pas de me faire la morale. Je suis certaine que tu savais depuis toutes ces années. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais deviné ce que moi-même j'avais oublié."

Greg s'avança vers elle pour calmer le jeu. Il préféra être honnête:

"J'ai mis au courant Sherlock de ce que je savais à l'époque. Ca m'a paru normal puisque vous étiez si proches. J'ignorais que vous étiez fiancés mais j'avais remarqué les sentiments que vous aviez l'un pour l'autre. Après ton départ, j'en ai parlé avec lui. Et puis, avec les circonstances, on n'a jamais trouvé le temps de t'en parler."

Béatrice appréciait trop Greg et respectait trop Bard pour se fâcher avec lui. Quant à Sherlock...Sherlock l'avait toujours protégée à sa façon. Elle soupira:

"Tu devais savoir que ça allait finir de cette façon."

"Tu as déjà trop souffert à cause de lui, Bilbo ! Dans cette vie comme dans l'autre. Tes cauchemars, tes nuits blanches, tes migraines...tu as tout oublié ? Tu m'as toujours dit que si tu le retrouvais..."

"Ce serait lui qui serait à genoux et suppliant, je sais, je n'ai pas oublié Sherlock. Mais tu sais aussi que je souffrais de ne pas savoir, d'être toujours dans le doute...J'ai trop pleuré son absence quand j'étais Bilbo. J'ai perdu Thorin une fois. Ça m'a suffi."

Elle laissa son mari pour se rapprocher de son cousin, de _son frère_.

"C'est une seconde chance, tu te souviens ? _Améliore ce que tu peux améliorer, sauve ce que tu peux sauver..._ "

"... _Et chérie ce que tu peux garder._ " termina Sherlock en détournant le regard

Béatrice le rejoignit et l'embrassa sur la joue en ébouriffant ses bouclettes brunes.

"Ne sois pas jaloux. Cela ne change rien à notre relation. Au contraire, c'est même Lucas qui doit se sentir mal. Après tout, il entre dans la famille de son ancien ennemi et il va devoir vivre avec un lézard qui peut-être vraiment chiant et un ancien roi des elfes qui se feront un plaisir de lui pourrir la vie dès qu'il osera se rebeller contre la domination de sa hobbit de femme." ajouta-t-elle pour dédramatiser le moment.

"Et tu as oublié de préciser que le gouvernement britannique surveillera le moindre de ses faits et gestes et que nous avons aussi une pathologiste qui pourra faire disparaître son corps sans que personne ne le remarque." conclut Sherlock avec un sourire made in Holmes.

"Le gouvernement me surveille depuis longtemps déjà. C'est eux qui m'ont ramené au pays." tenta de le moucher Lucas

"Mais avant, vous n'étiez pas de la famille Holmes." répondit Sherlock

"Oh ! Seigneur! Ca promet les repas de Noël." soupira Béatrice pour mettre fin à la querelle naissante "Sherlock! Cesse de faire l'enfant où je le dirais à Tatie Violet et à Mrs Hudson."

"Rapporteuse. Si tu fais ça, je dirai à Tante Margareth que tu t'es mariée sur un coup de tête avec un parfait inconnu qui a fait de la prison en plus sans prévenir personne."

"Tu veux vraiment jouer à ce petit jeu ? Moi, je peux appeler Tatie Violet pour lui dire de venir à Londres rencontrer sa belle-fille et constater comment son fils la traite. Et là, mon vieux, tu vas te faire dé-mon-ter."

Personne n'intervenait dans cette bataille épique digne d'enfants de cinq ans. Molly soupira et remonta ses bras de chemise. Elle fit un signe de tête à Greg qui comprit et les deux amis prirent le parti de séparer les deux cousins en les tirants par les oreilles.

"Mais, aïeuh, Greg ! Ça fait mal !" protesta Béatrice

"Je sais. C'est pour ça que je le fais. Lucas, tiens. Avant qu'elle n'aille porter plainte, change lui les idées." plaisanta Greg

Lucas récupéra une Béatrice à l'oreille gauche rougie mais souriante malgré tout. Loki s'approcha d'eux, les yeux encore humides d'avoir ri.

"Il faudra que tu penses à venir à Asgard un de ces quatre. le titre de dieu de la malice est à pourvoir depuis que je suis roi."

"Moi, déesse ? Cool !"

"Pas cool !" répliqua aussitôt Sherlock

"Tu es bien un dragon, pourquoi je ne serais pas une déesse ?"

"Et c'est reparti..." soupirèrent de concert Molly, les Watson et Greg.

"Si ça ne vous gène pas trop, Loki, on aimerait profiter un peu de notre "tante" avant que vous ne l'embarquiez." s'amusa Mitchell en s'avançant pour embrasser la jeune femme "Annie va te tuer Lucas. Elle va devoir refaire tout le plan de table du mariage. je suppose que tu n'apprécieras pas que Lucas soit entouré de célibataires, Béa ?"

"Oh ! Si ce sont des gays, il n'y a aucun souci." s'amusa-t-elle

"Béatrice..." grogna Lucas

"Oui, mon chéri ?" se moqua-t-elle

Le sourire qu'elle lui offrit lui enleva les mots de la bouche. Il comprit ce qu'elle faisait: détourner l'attention de chacun pour que personne ne remarque comme ils avaient peur, tous les deux. Elle n'avait pas oublié demain, mais elle le tenait à bonne distance par ses pitreries. La preuve: tout le monde riait.

"Méfie-toi que je n'ai pas un coup de foudre pour celui qui me fera le plus du pied. Après tout, j'ai une foutue réputation de Don Juan qui me colle à la peau au boulot." lança-t-il brusquement en rentrant dans son jeu

" Oh!Je vois...Ok. Kili, désolé pour Tauriel, mais il faut absolument que je reste avec ton oncle. Je n'ai plus confiance d'un coup."

Mitchell ne répondit pas. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés

"Ah! Bien! Bravo! Tu as vu dans quel état tu me l'as mis le futur marié ? Annie va me trucider s'il reste comme ça jusqu'au mariage ! On n'a pas idée de faire de l'humour sans prévenir, Lucas ! Qui va se faire engueuler par sa future belle-soeur ? C'est pas toi en tout cas." plaisanta Harry en donnant une tape dans le dos de son frère.

Béatrice partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui contamina tout le monde. Discrètement, sa main serra celle de son mari. Lucas comprit le message: elle le remerciait d'avoir compris et aidé. Lucas lui rendit sa pression.

Ils étaient complémentaires. Ils l'avaient toujours été.

Jaime donna deux flutes aux jeunes mariés qu'il emplit de champagne avant de refaire une tournée pour vider la bouteille entamée à l'occasion des fiançailles d'Eve et John.

"Bon, je sais que je ne suis que votre patron et donc pas forcément le mieux placé pour faire un discours dans ces circonstances, d'autant plus que Béa et moi, on se connait bien..."

"Il commence bien ton discours, patron." se moqua Mary le sifflant sous les rires amusés du groupe

"Mais...mais je vais me sacrifier à la tradition..."

"Du sang, du sang..." plaisantèrent Harry et Mitchell

"Je peux en placer une, oui. Donc, je disais que j'allais me sacrifier à la tradition parce que je suis ce qui ressemble de plus ou moins loin à une figure paternelle."

"De très loin alors." persiffla Loki "Même moi, j'ai plus d'autorité que toi."

Tout le monde pleurait de rire. C'était du grand n'importe quoi. Même Jaime avait du mal à se contenir.

"Lucas, Béatrice." reprit-il "Je devrais vous étrangler pour avoir oser me faire un coup pareil, mais comme vous êtes pour moi deux collègues pour qui j'ai un immense respect et, du moins, j'ose m'en vanter, deux amis chers avec qui j'ai partagé, nous avons tous partagé, certains plus que d'autres, de très bons moments comme de mauvais, je vais fermer les yeux, encore une fois, sur votre immense connerie. Quand je vous regarde, je me dis que, finalement, il y a une justice dans ce monde et que la chance peut toujours nous sourire à nouveau. Je vous souhaite donc d'être, et pour longtemps, des putains de chanceux. A Lucas et à Béatrice."

"A Lucas et à Béatrice." reprirent tous les convives.

"A Béatrice et à Lucas." changèrent Sherlock et Loki

Béatrice sentit un rire nerveux lui échapper. Pour se calmer, elle vida d'une traite sa coupe de champagne. Ce n'était pas son idée la plus brillante: elle n'avait pas mangé et l'alcool allait vite lui monter à la tête. Le champagne pouvait la rendre très _joyeuse._

Mary s'empara d'une vieille gerbe de blés défraîchis ornée de fleurs artificielles aux couleurs passées qui devait probablement dater du siècle dernier au dessus du buffet et le donna à Béatrice en la débarrassant de sa coupe.

"Tu es sérieuse ?" s'étonna Béatrice après avoir regardé dubitativement la gerbe sèche et poussiéreuse.

"Le premier fleuriste doit se trouver à perpète. C'est mieux que rien."

Mary avait une lueur dans les yeux qui ne disait rien qui vaille à Béatrice. Thandruil avait dû subir un sacré lavage de cerveau durant sa réincarnation.

"Moi, j'aurais dit que rien valait mieux." tenta la jeune mariée

"Béa..." commença la tueuse à gage mère de famille sur un ton d'avertissement.

"Ok! Ok! Il est magnifique ce bouquet. Tu ne trouves pas Lucas ?"

"Ne me demande pas mon avis, je ne m'y connais pas en fleurs."

"C'est du blé, Lucas."

"Je me disais aussi."

"Les célibataires et les non-fiancés en rang d'oignons pour le lancer de bouquet."

"Mais...Mary...on est des hommes !"

"Et alors ? j'étais un mec, je suis une femme. Et même pas eu besoin de chirurgie esthétique. maintenant, Harry, si tu veux vraiment discuter d'égalité homme-femme..."

"Non, non, ça va aller. Tu as tout à fait raison." s'empressa de répondre le jeune homme en allant rejoindre les nombreux mâles heureux du célibat qui priaient pour que leur supplice prenne rapidement fin.

"C'est quand tu veux Béa." déclara Mary

"C'est le mariage le plus bizarre et le plus drôle auquel j'ai jamais assisté." souffla Béatrice à son mari qui se demandait, comme elle, quand tout avait dérapé.

Béatrice lança. Molly récupéra. Sherlock pâlit.

Voyant cela, la pathologiste s'empressa de bazarder le bouquet à son voisin comme si le blé était infesté de vermine.

"Donc les prochains à se passer la corde au cou sont..." commença Mary surexcitée

Béatrice et Lucas se demandèrent si Thandruil n'avait autrefois pas trop fumé les feuilles de sa forêt.

"Mary, et si on mettait un peu de musique, histoire que les couples du jour dansent ?" proposa subtilement John pour détourner Mary de ses proies.

"Et qu'on puisse ensuite se coucher. Demain, c'est une dure journée qui nous attend." rappela Jaime

Sherlock remercia du regard son meilleur ami et le colonel. Mary emprunta l'Iphone de Harry et mit en haut-parleur la chanson _Wings_ de Birdy. Les deux couples se regardèrent un instant. Puis Eve et Béatrice prirent par la main leur partenaire. Si Lucas n'aimait pas vraiment danser et attirer l'attention, c'était pire encore pour John. Il ne savait tout simplement pas danser et il avait peur d'écraser malencontreusement les pieds d'Eve.

"John..." chuchota-t-elle doucement pour l'obliger à la regarder.

Le vétéran releva immédiatement la tête. Ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de sa promise et il oublia de nouveau sa peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Elle prit sa main et la posa sur sa taille tandis qu'elle emmêlait ses doigts aux siens. Un sourire et elle l'entraîna dans une danse lente mais rythmée qui reflétait bien les nouveaux espoirs qu'elle fondait, qu'ils fondaient ce soir. Dwalin ne remarqua même pas que son ancien roi dansait lui aussi.

Lucas et Béatrice étaient de nouveau dans leur bulle. _Qui conduisait ?_ Ils l'ignoraient et s'en moquaient. Ils tournaient, tournaient oubliant le monde.

Les époux faisaient tourbillonner leurs femmes. Ces dernières ne s'éloignaient que pour mieux revenir dans leurs bras. Il n'étaient plus question de séparation mais d'envol. Quand la musique s'acheva, les deux couples avaient les yeux brillants et une folle envie de s'embrasser qu'ils contenaient à grand peine.

Ce furent un concert de sifflements et d'applaudissements (sauf de la part de Sherlock qui jura qu'il trouvait cela écoeurant.) quand deux baisers furent échangés.

 **Désolé pour le retard dans la publication. Il est super tard. Demain, je vais être crevée, mais c'est pas grave puisque vous aurez votre nouveau chapitre tout chaud au petit-dèj. Si ça, ce n'est pas du dévouement à ses lectrices/lecteurs?**

 **Comme vous aurez pu le constater, c'était un chapitre un peu plus léger pour soulager vos petits coeurs meurtris. Vos avis ?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonjour**

 **Qu'arrive-t-il en ce moment à nos Michel ? 2016 commence bien avec la disparition de Michel Delpêche (j'adore la chanson** ** _Que Marianne était jolie._** **) puis aujourd'hui la disparition de Michel Galabru. Une pensée pour le dernier gendarme qui s'en est allé rejoindre ses compagnons de caserne.**

 **Les réponses à vos review:**

 **Aliena Wyvern: Cette voix rend RA beaucoup moins sexy. Heureusement qu'il y a aussi** ** _Nord et Sud_** **. As-tu écouté la lecture que RA fait de la demande en mariage de John Thornton ? Moi, je fonds de bonheur à chaque fois. Merci de m'avoir mise dans ta liste de tes auteurs de fanfic incontournables. Ca fait longtemps que pour moi tu es aussi une incontournable de ce site, avant même que je ne m'inscrive.**

 **Julindy: C'est galère de faire intervenir tout le monde. J'avais presque oublié Bard/Greg Lestrade. Et puis il y a plusieurs membres de la compagnie qui n'ont pas encore dit grand chose comme Bofur ou Bombur...**

 **Merci à vous les filles (Tillie, Julindy, Petite Plume de folie, Julindy, Aliena, Tsuki, Majamaja, Ameliemallette1) pour ces 98 reviews. Quand j'ai vu ça, je ne vous dis pas comment j'étais scotchée!**

 **Info: si j'ai donné le nom de Béatrice à Bilbo, c'est non seulement parce que j'ai une passion pour les prénoms rares et anciens, mais aussi en référence à la Béatrice de Dante qui envoie le poète Virgile guidé le poète à travers les cercles de l'enfer dans** ** _la Divine Comédie._** **Elle est une muse et un guide. D'où ce prénom pour la réincarnation de Bilbo. De plus** ** _Béatus_** **en latin veut dire heureux. J'ai pensé aussi au personnage de Béatrice dans** ** _Beaucoup de bruit pour rien_** **de Shakespeare qui est un personnage comique, tout comme notre Bilbo dans cette histoire. Voilà quelques petits indices pour la suite de l'histoire grâce à ces infos (oui, j'ai étalé ma culture et oui, j'en suis contente. Je suis prof après tout. ^^)**

 **Chapitre XXXII**

 _ **Tendre est la nuit**_

Tout était calme à l'étage. Tout le monde dormait. Du moins l'espérait-elle...Béatrice ouvrit doucement sa porte. Elle l'arrêta juste avant qu'elle ne grince. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller Eve qui dormait comme une bienheureuse, la bouche grande ouverte, en étoile, ignorante de l'ignoble forfait qu'allait commettre l'analyste. Elle allait trahir le serment fait à Jaime, à savoir le fameux _pas de sexe au travail._ Mais elle s'en moquait allègrement. Elle était mariée.

Marchand sur la pointe des pieds, elle faisait attention à ne pas faire craquer et gémir les lattes du plancher sous son poids. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se fasse prendre la main dans le sac comme une adolescente.

Elle passa devant la chambre de Mary et John. Cela aurait pu être drôle, mais avec le calme retrouvé, l'ivresse de sa fête de mariage s'était évaporée et dans son coeur s'égrenait les secondes qui lui restaient à passer avec Lucas.

Tandis qu'elle quittait le couloir pour arriver devant l'escalier et le coin gauche de la maison qui menait à la petite aile, elle se rappela leurs premiers jours dans cette petite ferme qui avait abrité les débuts de leur amour renouvelé. Ils n'étaient jamais seuls. Si cela avait empêché Lucas d'aller plus loin que quelques baisers passionnés, cela n'avait d'abord pas gêné Béatrice qui lui avait promis de le faire ramper. Par fierté, elle l'avait maintenu loin d'elle, préférant lui prouver qu'elle avait toute sa place dans cette nouvelle compagnie. Elle s'était efforcée de lui montrer à quel point elle avait changé, à quel point elle était devenue forte. Sa fierté l'avait poussée à lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas dépendante de ses attentions. Puis, elle avait juste voulu le rassurer en lui prouvant qu'elle aussi appartenait au monde dangereux dans lequel il évoluait, qu'elle en comprenait les codes. Leurs seuls moments d'intimité ne tenaient qu'à une oreillette et à un micro. C'était la première foi qu'il travaillaient vraiment en équipe, en égaux. Elle savait que Lucas avait une confiance absolue en elle quand il s'agissait qu'elle le guide dans le repère de l'ennemi. Depuis un mois, ils avaient arpentés ensemble tous les recoins du château, Lucas posant des capteurs, Béatrice reconstituant une maquette informatique. Le peu qu'ils se disaient, le point qui continuait de se déplacer sur son écran et les instructions qu'elle lui donnaient et qui étaient suivies suffisaient à tenir à distance la peur de le perdre qui s'était réveillée dès la première mission de Lucas.

Mycroft avait su dès le début que Béatrice rejoindrait le MI-5 quand bien même elle prenait des airs bravaches. Il avait la carte _Thorin_ dans sa manche.

Elle glissa sur le parquet, plus silencieuse qu'un fantôme. La plupart des chambres des anciens membres de la compagnie étaient là. Dwalin, Balin, Ori, Oin et Gloin dormaient à l'étage au-dessus de sa chambre pour ne pas être dérangés par les allées et venues des "petits jeunes" qui pouvaient sortir à tout moment, que ça soit pour le boulot ou pour conter fleurette. D'ailleurs, en passant devant la chambre de son cousin, elle n'entendit absolument rien. Or, Sherlock n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de _gros dormeur_. Béatrice eut un sourire attendri. Elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse que Sherlock avance. Elle lui souhaitait sincèrement d'être heureux avec Molly. Au moins l'un d'entre eux ne verrait pas encore sa vie voler en éclat. Son sourire disparut.

 _Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelque chose se mette entre eux ? Qui avaient-ils contrarié pour que le destin s'ingénie à les séparer ?_

Secouant la tête, Béatrice s'efforça d'oublier ses sombres pensées. Elle venait de se marier. _Ne pouvait-elle pas se contenter de savourer ce bonheur simple sans penser à autre chose ?_

Elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre de _son mari._ Elle faillit toquer...comme s'ils étaient au mieux des voisins, au pire de parfaits étrangers. Cette pensée la glaça. Sa main se posa fermement sur le bouton de porte qu'elle tourna. La porte n'émit aucune résistance et s'ouvrit doucement. La jeune femme se faufila et entra dans la chambre de Lucas.

La première chose qui la marqua fut l'odeur de Lucas. Riche, profonde, boisée, elle imprégnait tout le lieu. Béatrice inspira profondément pour la conserver à jamais en elle.

La deuxième chose était Lucas lui-même. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un cadre aussi intime et relâché. Toujours habillé de son pull noir et de son jean, assis à son bureau. Sa main droit tenait encore un stylo-plume décapuchonné. Béatrice remarqua aussitôt la lettre à moitié terminée, l'enveloppe adressée à son nom posée contre son arme. Elle ne dit rien, même si une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Elle se retourna pour fermer la porte. Elle entendit distinctement son mari fermer son stylo.

Lucas repoussa sa lettre d'adieu et son testament. Pour l'instant, il était en vie et sa seule envie était Béatrice. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

Béatrice lui tournait toujours le dos, la main encore sur la poignée. Sans dire un mot, il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à coller son corps contre le sien. A partir de ce moment, il sut que la quitter serait la chose la plus difficile qu'il aurait à faire. Il embrassa le sommet de sa tête en fermant les yeux. Elle sentait la pluie et la fleur d'oranger. Ses doigts caressèrent doucement son cou et la naissance de ses omoplates. Il la vit lâcher la poignée pour se tourner vers lui. _Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour que cette souffrance n'apparaisse plus jamais dans ses yeux verts ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours faire souffrir ceux qu'il aimait dans cette vie comme dans l'autre ?_

Ses questions cessèrent quand ses mains douces mais écorchées, délicates mais fortes se posèrent sur ses joues. Elle lui fit baiser la tête et ils posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre dans ce geste si intime de la tradition naine.

"Ca n'a jamais été que toi. Ce sera toujours toi." murmura-t-elle autant pour elle-même que pour lui, les yeux fermés.

Lucas aurait voulu lui dire de ne pas penser ainsi. Il aurait voulu lui faire promettre de refaire sa vie si quelque chose devait lui arriver. Mais, qu'on lui pardonne, il l'aimait. Et son égoïsme le rendait meut. Aussi se contenta-t-il de dire:

"Béatrice North, je t'aime."

Pour quelques heures, elle était encore sa femme. Pour quelques heures, il était encore son mari. Pour quelques heures, il pouvait encore faire son bonheur.

Béatrice lui répondit d'abord par un baiser tendre et délicat. Elle s'éloigna avant qu'il ne puisse répondre pour fermer la porte de sa chambre, de _leur chambre_ , à clé. Quand elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui, le désir se disputait à l'amour et à la peur dans ses yeux. Lucas fit un pas vers elle, les bras ouverts. Béatrice répondit à son invitation en prenant d'assaut ses lèvres. Ils auraient voulu prendre leur temps, mais du temps, il n'en avaient pas. Les mains pressantes enlevaient à une vitesse folle les vêtements devenus superflus. Ils ne surent comment ils arrivèrent au lit. Lucas savoura le luxe de prendre son temps pour contempler le corps de sa femme, savourant le tracé de chacune de ses courbes nerveuses et déliées. Béatrice lui rendait l'intensité de son regard. De nouveau, elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, retraçant, dans une tacite invitation, le dessin de ses lèvres. Elle prit sa main pour la poser sur son sein. Le contact de sa peau veloutée sembla réveiller Lucas qui se rapprocha d'elle. Béatrice soupira de plaisir quand elle sentit sa virilité se presser contre son intimité. Aussitôt, il lui en fallut plus. Mêlant ses doigts aux siens et relevant les bras de Lucas au-dessus de sa tête, elle l'obligea à s'allonger sur le dos sans jamais cesser le ballet sensuel qui unissait leur deux langues. Lucas était prêt à attendre des heures qu'elle veuille bien accepter de le prendre en lui si cela pouvait signifier que leur nuit ne finirait jamais. Même si la moiteur provenant de l'antre des plaisir de sa compagne et qu'il ressentait le long de sa hampe rendait cette dernière douloureusement dur. Béatrice libéra une de ses mains. Il aurait voulu pouvoir la toucher, mais elle l'en empêcha en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Son regard était si sombre, si ardent avec ses pupilles dilatées dévorant l'émeraude de ses yeux que Lucas ne put 'empêcher de tressaillir. Il allait devenir fou. Mais il la laissa faire. Béatrice commença par déposer un nouveau baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres avant de glisser sur sa carotide. Ses lèvres et sa langue tracèrent un chemin de feu sur sa peau, suivant le tracé de ses tatouages, descendant plus bas, toujours plus bas. Quand il réalisa ce qu'elle allait faire, Lucas voulut l'arrêter.

"Ne bouge pas."

Était-ce la combinaison de l'ordre et de sa voix tendue par le désir qui stoppèrent tout mouvement chez lui ? Il laissa donc Béatrice faire ce qu'elle désirait. Il ne pouvait nier que cela lui déplaisait. Mais rien ne se passa jusqu'à...ce qu'un léger souffle chaud le caresse. Son sexe tendu tressaillit, le plaisir de la frustration courut dans ses veines, lui faisant pousser un gémissement ou plaisir et souffrance s'exprimait. Puis...il sentit les ongles doux de sa tortionnaire glisser contre sa peau, ajoutant encore à son supplice. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur les draps qu'il froissa.

"J'avais beau être en colère contre toi, quand j'avais besoin de me toucher, c'était toi que j'essayais d'imaginer en train de me faire grimper aux rideaux. " badina-t-elle, laissant de nouveau son souffle s'égarer sur son membre.

"Et finalement...que préfères-tu? Le fantasme...ou la vérité ?" demanda-t-il d'une manière hachée en essayant de garder le contrôle

Pour toute réponse, Béatrice posa ses lèvres sur son sexe et entreprit de le combler. Lucas avait sa réponse et elle lui convenait. _Mahal! Son hobbit n'avait jamais été aussi entreprenant._ _Béatrice était une virtuose, tout simplement._ Petit à petit la jeune femme augmenta le rythme, guidée par les soupirs et les râles qui lui échappaient.

"Béa...arrête-toi." demanda-t-il à bout de souffle.

Son amante lui obéit et releva la tête vers lui. Sa douce chaleur humide lui manquait déjà. Comme un serpent, elle ondoya du corps pour revenir à sa hauteur. Lucas encadra son visage de ses grandes et puissantes mains avant de dévorer ses lèvres. Puis il se redressa et appuya son dos contre la tête de lit, invitant la jeune femme à venir le chevaucher. Béatrice ne se fit par prier et ses jambes repliées vinrent enserrées le bassin de l'ancien roi. Leurs bassins ne faisaient que se toucher mais cela décuplait leur désir. Ils n'avaient même pas commencé qu'ils étaient déjà essoufflés. Lucas agrippa la nuque de Béatrice pour ramener son visage vers le sien. Il repousse d'une main quelques unes de ses boucles mi-longues qui lui cachaient les yeux de la jeune femme. Le gras de son pouce caressa la pulpe de ses lèvres, profitant de la caresse de son souffle chaud. Le regard de Béatrice ne quittait pas le sien, attendant ce qu'ils désiraient tous deux alors qu'elle se mit à mordiller sa chair. Son regard était ferme: elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et elle savait qu'elle obtiendrait tout de lui. Quand elle relâcha son pouce, il glissa sa main le long de sa gorge avant de l'embrasser d'abord doucement. Mais le baiser se chargea rapidement d'un désir brut et inextinguible. Béatrice écarta plus volontiers les lèvres pour accueillir la langue de son amant. Cette dernière retrouva sa jumelle avec fougue. Lucas fit glisser ses mains le long du corps adoré, pétrissant, caressant, moulant, cartographiant chaque courbe pour ne jamais les oublier. Enfin ses doigts effleurèrent le centre névralgique de Béatrice. Mais ce simple toucher fantôme n'était pas suffisant pour l'informaticienne qui attrapa les mains de l'espion. Elle en posa une sur son sein gauche tandis qu'elle mêla ses doigts avec ceux de Lucas pour l'obliger à revenir là où elle en avait désespérément besoin. Cette réaction fit sourire l'homme brun. Béatrice souleva légèrement son bassin. Lucas comprit l'invitation tacite. Il plaça sa verge à l'entrée de son épouse. Puis Béatrice se laissa glisser. La sensation les fit soupirer tous les deux.

Ils restèrent de nouveau quelques instants sans bouger. Béatrice ferma les yeux et posa son front contre celui de Lucas, le souffle délicieusement haché. Lucas lia de nouveau ses doigts aux siens. La voir ainsi abandonnée le ravisait autant que cela le brisait. Il avait été et était tellement aimé...

Qui initia le premier mouvement ? Ils ne le surent pas. Mais bientôt leurs corps se mouvèrent l'un dans l'autre, l'un avec l'autre. Lucas referma ses bras autour de la taille de Béatrice pour la maintenir tandis que cette dernière crochetait ses bras autour de son cou. Leur union mêlait urgence et tendresse. Dans la chambre, seule les craquements du lit, leurs soupirs et leurs cris étouffés résonnaient. La jeune femme sentait le plaisir monter peu à peu irrémédiablement. Elle se tenait en équilibre précaire au sommet de la vague, prête à chuter à tout moment. Elle se sentait profondément prise et délicieusement remplie. Lucas savourait cette union pleinement. Son esprit était assailli par la multitude de sensations qu'il vivait: la vision de sa Béatrice, gorge offerte, mordant ses lèvres pour se contenir, sa voix rauque et brisée murmurant son prénom, ses seins tressautant sous ses coups de butoir, son odeur qui emplissait la pièce, ses boucles désordonnées et sa peau luisante caressée par la lumière dorée de sa lampe de bureau restée allumée. La jouissance s'approchait à grands pas mais il voulait encore la maintenir au loin pour profiter de cette vision.

Leur union sembla durer une éternité et une seconde à la fois.

Des étoiles explosèrent derrière les yeux clos de la jeune femme qui avait glissé ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de son amant et elle bascula dans un plaisir infini qui lui fit crier le nom de Lucas. La combinaison de ce cri, de cet appel, de cette invitation presque déchirante et la pression des parois autour de son membre le mena à lâcher prise et à se laisser faucher par la petite mort. Il étouffa son propre cri contre la peau douce et sensible du cou de Béatrice, la serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui, comme un noyé s'accrocherait à une bouée.

Deux heures plus tard, le réveil de Lucas sonna. Béatrice devait aller prendre son service et relayer Mitchell. La main de Lucas appuya calmement sur la sonnerie qui mettait fin à leur court instant de bonheur. Mais dans la chambre, rien ne bougeait, hormis une main d'homme qui dessinait des arabesques sur le dos d'une femme. Béatrice, la tête sur l'épaule de Lucas, une jambe au dessus des siennes, retraçait du bout des doigts l'Ancien des jours couvrant la poitrine de son mari. A contre-coeur, elle quitta la chaleur rassurante des bras de Lucas. La chambre lui parut immédiatement glaciale. Elle récupéra son soutien-gorge et entreprit de se rhabiller. Elle ne pouvait pas parler parce que sinon, elle savait qu'elle allait pleurer. Lucas, de son côté, était aussi réduit au silence. Il avait aimé de toutes ses forces sa compagne et il aurait voulu pouvoir espérer passer d'autres nuits et d'autres à ses côtés.

Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'espérer.

Toussant un peu, Béatrice s'empressa de s'habiller pour chasser l'impression de froid qui s'était emparée d'elle. Puis elle revint vers Lucas qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux. Il avait un regard sombre qui donnait l'impression qu'il allait tuer quelqu'un. Mais Béatrice n'avait pas peur de lui. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait même pu plaindre celui qui subirait les foudres de l'espion. Sauf que ceux qui subiraient le ressentiment de Lucas étaient en partie cause de leur séparation. Alors, elle était loin de vouloir les plaindre. Au contraire...elle-même avait une envie folle de hurler et de briser quelque chose ou encore de tuer quelqu'un lentement, soigneusement, en faisant en sorte de faire durer le plus longtemps possible le supplice...

Actuellement, elle devait avoir le même regard que Lucas.

Elle enfila son log gilet et recoiffa ses boucles en pagaille avant de rejoindre l'agent du MI-5. Lucas eut un sourire quand, sans gêne, elle l'enjamba et s'assit sur lui en collant de nouveau son bassin au sien. Il aurait voulu de nouveau lui faire l'amour. Il aurait voulu que la porte de sa chambre soit condamnée, qu'on les coupe du monde pour lui faire encore et encore l'amour jusqu'à ce que leurs corps rompus crient grâce. Mais ils étaient tous deux raisonnables.

 _Le devoir avant l'amour._

Béatrice posa sur sa table de chevet son beretta. Puis elle approcha son visage du sien.

"Fais-moi plaisir: colle une balle entre les deux yeux de ce connard et dépêche-toi de venir réchauffer mes draps." chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres

"Est-ce un ordre de mission, Madame North ?" lui demanda-t-il en frôlant sa bouche

"C'est un ordre de mission, Monsieur Sterdford?" lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant

Lucas glissa sa main derrière sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser.

Pendant quelques minutes, il caressa son visage. Il emporterait avec lui son image...

Béatrice glissa ses mains sur les siennes.

"Reviens-moi." chuchota-t-elle comme un talisman.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de quitter à reculons leur chambre.

Lucas laissa retomber sur les couvertures défaites sa main qu'elle venait d'abandonner et quitta à son tour son lit pour s'habiller. Quand il eut terminé, il retourna à son bureau pour conclure sa lettre.

 _Et sache que je n'ai été que trop heureux de t'aimer. Veille sur mon coeur. Il t'appartiendra toujours._

 _Adieu, Azyungâl_

 _Thorin/Lucas_

 **Chapitre plus long que prévu, mais bon, vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre pas vrai ? :)**

 **Est-ce que ça pleure dans les chaumières ?**

 **Ne me jugez pas trop sadique. Je ne fais que suivre les pas de mes auteurs de fanfic favorites: Aliena Wyvern, Julindy et Gokash.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello!**

 **Je réponds de suite au review avant de vous poster le nouveau chapitre. Un conseil : préparez les mouchoirs.**

 **Tillie 231: Je crois que j'avais vu cette idée aussi dans d'autres fics. Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé ta fic. J'aurais même aimé une suite. Je dis ça, je ne dis rien. ;)**

 **Julindy: Bien sûr que tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi. Je me venge de tes fins de chapitre là.**

 **Aliena Wyvern: C'était fait exprès la fin qui tue! ^^ Contente que tu ais eu chaud.**

 **Vous voulez rire: avec mes élèves, je travaille le Hobbit. Pour leur rappeler qu'ils doivent bien travailler pour passer en cinquième et comme un élève avait parlé de Gandalf face au Ballrog, je leur ai dit : "Faite attention ou Madame vous dira aussi: VOUS ne passerez pas...en cinquième." Fou rire avec la classe.**

 **Un grand nom nous a encore quitté cette semaine: David Bowie n'est plus. Je vais arrêter de me dire chaque lundi: qui va mourir cette semaine ?**

 **Chapitre**

 _ **Oncle et neveu**_

Béatrice évita soigneusement la cuisine où elle avait entendu les voix de Jaime, Loki, Dwalin et Sherlock. Elle se doutait qu'il ne devait pas y avoir qu'eux mais elle ne voulait pas faire de sa peur un spectacle public. Elle prit sa veste sur le porte-manteau et l'enfila. Elle vérifia bien qu'elle avait une tablette de ses médicaments avant de quitter discrètement la maison pour se rendre à la caravane.

Dehors, il faisait encore nuit. Elle toussa. _Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas refilé ses microbes à Lucas._ Mais il était plus résistant que cela...Elle avait réussi à obtenir des éclaircissements sur son _séjour_ en Russie alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle. le regret l'avait cruellement mordue quand il avait détourné la tête et elle avait senti son corps se crisper. Sa curiosité l'amenait toujours vers des terrains instables.

" _Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû. je ne te poserai plus de questions." avait-elle promis._

 _Lucas avait de nouveau tourner la tête vers elle. Dans ses yeux bleus, elle avait vu une ombre qui, avait-elle compris, ne disparaîtrait jamais vraiment. Il avait embrassé son front et Béatrice avait cru qu'il voulait clore le sujet._

 _"J'ai été capturé comme un bleu lors de ma première mission. j'ai passé huit ans dans une prison au nord de la Russie."_

 _"Comment as-tu été libéré ?" s'était-elle enquise en caressant les muscles puissants de son torse._

 _"Echange."_

 _Elle n'en avait pas demandé plus. Elle savait comment les services secrets russes travaillaient. Natascha lui faisait assez confiance pour la renseigner sur ce qu'était le monde du renseignement en Russie. Et puis Sherlock et Mycroft, qui jouaient plus les grands frères que les cousins, l'avaient (beaucoup) mise en garde de ne pas aller asticoter les russes. Le reste de ses connaissances venaient de ses propres investigations. Et ce n'était pas folichon, folichon. Elle ne ferait pas la même erreur de Napoléon et Hitler: elle n'irait pas agiter un drapeau rouge sous le nez d'un taureau qui faisait cinq à six fois sa taille._

 _"Comment as-tu fait pour tenir ? Entre...ça et les souvenirs d'autrefois...tu devrais être fou."_

 _"Ce sont les souvenirs, étrangement, qui m'ont fait tenir. Ça et les tatouages."_

 _Elle avait haussé un sourcil interrogateur en le regardant._

 _"Les tatouages, c'était une manière de garder le contrôle sur mon corps. Quant aux souvenirs...avoir eu deux vies me permettait de me couper de ce qu'il se...passait. Quand j'étais sur le point de craquer, de révéler tout ce que je savais, je laissais le passé remonter. Les souvenirs que j'avais de toi et avec toi, même les plus durs me coupaient du moment présent. Tu m'as protégé et en retour, je te protégeais par mon silence."_

 _"Comment ça ?"_

 _"Tu ne t'es jamais dit que si tu t'étais réincarnée alors c'était peut-être mon cas aussi ?"_

 _Béatrice l'avait regardé dans les yeux._

 _"Si. Et c'était même une des raisons de ma colère. j'avais besoin de réponse et tu n'étais pas là alors que je voulais savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu me hantais..." confessa-t-elle_

 _"Pardonne-moi. J'espérais que tu sois là aussi, mais je ne t'ai pas cherchée parce que je voulais expier ma faute. Je t'avais trahie. Je ne suis...n'étais plus digne de toi puisque j'avais failli à la parole que je t'avais donnée. Alors en me taisant puis en continuant de travailler pour le MI-5 puis le MI-6, j'ai essayé de me racheter. Même si je t'avais perdue, je pouvais au moins, si tu étais là quelque part, veiller sur ta sécurité."_

 _"Et dire que je faisais la même chose de mon côté...Si j'étais rentrée en Angleterre après avoir eu mon diplôme, j'aurais certainement intégré les renseignements."_

 _"Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses. jamais."_

 _Il l'avait regardé avec un sérieux inquiétant. Béatrice avait froncé les sourcils._

 _"Pardon ?"_

 _"Béatrice, n'accepte aucune offre des renseignements. Tu as l'habitude de travailler seule, indépendamment ou avec des personnes en qui tu peux avoir confiance. Le MI-5 ou 6 te détruirait. A tout moment, tu peux être trahie sans jamais savoir qui t'a dénoncée. Et vivre dans la suspicion en permanence..."_

 _"Alors...pourquoi est-ce que toi, tu ne quittes pas le service ?" avait-elle demandé doucement en caressant son visage._

 _"Jusque là, je n'avais que ça. Et aujourd'hui, je dois continuer de payer ma dette."_

 _"Lucas..."_

 _"Non Béatrice."_

 _Ses yeux s'étaient étrécis. Elle le savait parce que Lucas avait penché la tête pour e plus avoir à soutenir son regard contrarié._

 _"Ta dette ne concerne que nous deux. Vore Fili et Kili. mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser envers le monde entier. Tu pourrais envisager autre chose. Continuer d'être utile comme tu l'es mais avec des risques moindres. Tu pourrais travailler avec nous ?"_

 _"Par nous, tu entends ?"_

 _"Sherlock, John et Moi. Il y a aussi Mary, Molly et Greg."_

 _"Travailler avec mes anciens ennemis..."_

 _"Ennemis, tout de suite les grands mots. Et puis Molly ne t'a rien fait. On a des affaires aussi importantes que le 5 ou le 6...parfois. La plupart du temps, les cas se résolvent rapidement sans grandes prises de risques. Et on peut se faire entièrement confiance. On est en famille. Enfin, entièrement confiance...on s'engueule parfois avec Sherlock parce qu'il aime faire sa diva et qu'il ne nous met pas toujours au courant de tout. Mais mis à part ça, et les rentrées d'argent qui sont fluctuantes, c'est plus sain que chez les espions. En plus, en ce moment, Sherlock recrute et forme !"_

 _Lucas avait caressé les fossettes autour de son immense sourire pourtant fragile. Elle s'était mise à espérer, comme Bilbo avait espéré jusqu'au bout qu'il revienne à la raison. Et lui aussi sentait cet espoir qui essayait de pénétrer son esprit._

 _"D'accord."_

 _"D'accord ?"_

 _"D'accord. ce sera ma dernière mission."_

Si Béatrice avait été soulagée de sa réponse sur le coup, là, maintenant, la dernière phrase de Lucas résonnait en boucle de manière sinistre.

 _Sa dernière mission..._

"Valars tout puissants, ramenez-le moi." chuchota-t-elle

Elle n'avait pas dormi, son nez la brûlait, sa gorge la grattait et elle avait une furieuse envie de pleurer. Au pire si Mitchell disait quelque chose, elle pourrait toujours dire que sa rhino n'en finissait pas et qu'elle commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête. Elle souffla un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte du camion.

Tous les ordinateurs étaient allumés. Les écrans affichaient des enregistrements audio, des vidéos de surveillance extérieure et intérieure, des mails interceptés et d'autres données informatiques encore.

Eve et Mitchell étaient assis au fond. Eve lisait, encore, tandis que Mitchell écoutait attentivement ce qui se disait malgré l'ennui évident qui se lisait dans ses yeux injectés de sang. Il avait besoin de dormir. Silencieusement, elle lui fit signe de lui passer le casque. Elle le vit soupirer de lassitude et de soulagement tout à la fois. Mitchell ne se fit pas prier.

"R.A.S. X n'a même pas été mentionné une seule fois." l'informa-t-il en se frottant la nuque.

Béatrice fronça les sourcils. X était un élément de mystère qu'ils n'étaient pas encore parvenus à percer. Et ce n'était pas pour les rassurer. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'il était dévoué corps et âme à Sauron. ce dernier ne l'évoquait pas souvent mais quand c'était le cas...la compagnie le vivait mal. X était un homme de main que Sauron envoyait pour récupérer ce dont il avait besoin quand les expéditeurs...traînaient. X obéissait toujours en laissant derrière lui une désolation sans précédent. Pour la police, c'était un braqueur qui ne laissait derrière lui ni trace, ni survivant. Pour eux, c'était une menace qu'ils auraient pu arrêter mais qu'ils avaient eu ordre de laisser aller et venir à sa guise tant qu'ils ne pouvaient mener l'assaut. Mais les choses étaient sur le point de changer.

Béatrice voulait qu'il soit stopper par tous les moyens. Mais aujourd'hui, égoïstement, elle espérait qu'il ne soit pas dans les parages.

Mitchell et Eve lurent sans peine la peur qui habitait son regard. L'informaticien aux cheveux bruns s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il avait aussi peur qu'elle. Il ne voulait pas d'un second _Ravenhill_. Annie ne risquait rien, Harry et lui étaient ici en sécurité, mais Lucas... _Son oncle restait vraiment un casse-couilles de premier ordre_ , pensa-t-il amèrement.

"Ça va aller..."

"Mais ou, ça va aller, Mitchell. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?Va te reposer maintenant." tenta-t-elle de minimiser.

"Béatrice, on peut comprendre..." commença-t-il doucement

"La peur n'évite pas le danger. Et ce n'est pas une crise de panique qui aidera Lucas. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire et je le ferai. Chacun à son poste. Maintenant, va te reposer. je ne veux pas avoir à me répéter." déclara-t-elle sur un ton sans équivoque, presque glacial.

Mitchell secoua la tête, frustré de ne pouvoir aider sa tante par alliance. _Tout allait pour le mieux... Pourquoi fallait-il que cela dérape maintenant ?_ Il ne savait pas ce qui l'effrayait le plus: que Lucas parte pour ne peut-être plus jamais revenir ou que Béatrice se ferme ainsi, le repoussant alors qu'il pensait qu'elle le considérait comme un membre de sa famille. il allait partir mais Eve attrapa son coude.

"Ne lui en veux pas, Kili. Elle a peur, plus que nous tous. lui dire qu'on peut comprendre cela ne fait que lui renvoyer à la figure ses craintes qu'elle essaye de tenir à distance." lui expliqua-t-elle pour apaiser les choses.

Mitchell soupira en regardant _sa tante_ déjà concentrée à écouter et à surveiller mails et SMS envoyés par l'ennemi. Elle avait l'air concentré. mais elle avait arrangé ses mèches de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse pas voir ses yeux.

"Garde un oeil sur elle, Eve. Si jamais..." supposa-t-il sans parvenir à terminer sa phrase.

Il avait la gorge nouée avec une envie de vomir qui lui tordait les entrailles. C'était sa deuxième bataille. Il n'avait pas peur de se battre. _Par contre mourir, c'était une autre histoire_. Que ce soit lui ou les autres, la mort n'était pas une chose qu'il avait envie d'envisager de si tôt. il ne voulait perdre ni Harry, ni Lucas. Les relations avec son _oncle_ étaient plus simples dans cette vie. Pour dire, ils arrivaient à l'emmener boire et c'était même lui qui, avec Harry, était chargé de son enterrement de vie de garçon. Thorin savait profiter de cette seconde chance, bien qu'il prenne encore des coups, il ne devait pas en être privé. La peur énervait Mitchell qui préféra quitter la caravane plutôt que d'inquiéter davantage Béatrice qui se contenait pourtant à merveille.

Eve lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

"Je t'enverrai un SMS au cas où." l'assura-t-elle "Essaye de dormir un peu."

"Plus facile à dire qu'à faire..."marmonna-t-il en descendant les quelques marches du van.

Dans l'air frisquet du matin, il se frotta les yeux, fit rouler ses épaules pour les décontracter et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les repousser en arrière. Annie voulait qu'il les coupe pour le mariage. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tort après tout. Il avait hâte d'entendre sa voix de nouveau, même si ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils s'étaient parlés. Elle lui manquait affreusement, elle, ses sourires, ses vannes, ses baisers, son odeur, son corps et leurs étreintes. Il aurait tant voulu oublier sa peur dans ses bras. _Mais Annie avait assez peur comme cela..._

Soupirant de nouveau, il retourna dans la bienfaisante chaleur de leur étrange maisonnée. Son frère devait encore dormir. Fili n'avait pas tant changé que cela. Son frère avait continué de veiller sur lui. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas être séparés... _mais ils étaient morts l'un pour l'autre, alors peut-être que la mort elle-même avait décidé de les laisser ensemble jusqu'à leur réveil ?_ Ils avaient vécu ensemble les cauchemars. Ces derniers avaient fait mûrir Mitchell qui, très tôt, s'était montré plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait été autrefois. Harry, lui, était devenu un gai luron, amateur de farces puis de femmes. Son frère avait bien tenté de l'entraîner dans ses amusements, mais Mitchell ne pensait qu'à retrouver Tauriel pour tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Et sa constance avait été récompensée le jour où il avait pris une collocation à la fac. Il était venu à un entretien proposé par Annie Sawyer, la propriétaire qui voulait diminuer les charges de son logement. Cela faisait peut-être cliché, mais dès qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il l'avait reconnue bien que de rousse, elle soit devenue brune et surtout métisse. Son ami George n'avait pas compris comment ils avaient fait pour obtenir les clés à peine cinq minutes après qu'ils soient rentrés dans l'appartement. Mais il s'était abstenu de poser des questions quand Mitchell l'avait enjoint à rentrer sans lui. Depuis leurs retrouvailles plus que passionnées (et en pus ils n'avaient même pas eu à souffrir d'un rapport de taille.), tout s'était enchaîné calmement et logiquement : la cohabitation, puis l'installation après son diplôme d'informaticien pour lui et de médecin généraliste pour elle. Alors qu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis un an, Mitchell avait vu débarquer devant chez eux Lucas.

Mitchell s'en souvenait comme si ça datait d'hier. Harry était avec eux ce jour là, de même que le cousin antillais d'Annie, William qui était, par un coup du sort, la réincarnation de _ce blondinet d'elfe frimeur_ qui avait voulu lui piquer _sa_ Tauriel. C'était match de rugby ce soir-là, Angleterre contre Ecosse. _Mitchell venait de remonter de la cave quelques bières, regrettant que George soit de garde à l'hôpital ce soir-là quand on avait sonné. Dans le salon, ça criait d'indignation. Il aurait bien voulu savoir de quoi il en retournait mais un coup de sonnette retentit à ce moment-là et il dut ouvrir la porte._

 _Heureusement qu'il avait déposé le pack de bière..._

 _Le visiteur avait tourné la tête vers lui alors qu'il observait quelques minutes auparavant la rue. Mis à part la longueur de ses cheveux et l'absence de barbe, il n'avait pas tant changé._

 _"Oh putain de bordel de merde de salope !" avait-il brusquement juré_

 _Dans le salon, cela avait été le grand silence._

 _"Bonjour...Kili." avait répondu la réincarnation de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne_

 _Harry était arrivé à son tour pour comprendre ce qui avait bien pu provoquer une telle réaction chez son frère. Il avait quasiment eu la même réaction que Mitchell. Mais là où cela avait été vraiment épique, c'est quand il avait été face aux réincarnations des deux elfes._

 _"Mon oncle, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire une crise maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tu insultes Annie ou William. Quand on se manifeste après vingt-six ans de silence, on ne provoque pas une nouvelle guerre." l'avait directement averti Mitchell._

 _Mais Thorin l'avait pris de court en serrant la main de William. Mitchell avait vu Thorin jeter un coup d'oeil à l'écran de télévision._

 _"Qui mène ?" avait-il demandé intéressé à William._

 _Là, ils avaient su qu'ils avaient basculé dans la quatrième dimension: Thorin...fan de rugby...Quoique...quand on voyait comment il avait foncé droit sur Azog comme un parfait crétin quand ils étaient dans le pin..._

 _Le match était passé dans une ambiance très étrange, surtout quand Lucas, puisque c'était ainsi qu'il s'appelait désormais, maudissait les anglais quand ils loupaient des essais. Puis il leur avait expliqué comment il les avait retrouvés et la raison de sa visite, autre que celle de vouloir retrouver ses neveux. Quand ils avaient su pour les autres réincarnés, ils avaient voulu savoir qui avait été retrouvé. c'en était suivi des joies et des déceptions. Aucune trace de Dis, de Thandruil, de Gimli ou d'Aragorn. Mais plusieurs membres de l'ancienne compagnie avaient été retrouvés ainsi que certains elfes comme le seigneur Elrond qui se trouvait être l'ambassadeur de la France au Royaume-Unis ou le seigneur Glorfingel qui était juge de la cour suprême aux Etats-Unis. pour retrouver d'autres réincarnés et assurer leur protection et leur secret, une cellule spéciale avait été créée au sein du MI-5 et Lucas, en tant que responsable du service proposa à ses neveux de l'intégrer en tant qu'analystes. Quant à Annie et William, l'une étant médecin et l'autre ingénieur, il leur avait assuré que leur sécurité serait assurée par leurs services...Mitchell et Harry avaient accepté._

 _Rapidement Lucas s'était inséré dans leur groupe, bien qu'il traina pas mal de casseroles. Les deux frères avaient, bien entendu, voulu avoir des nouvelles de Bilbo, savoir si Lucas avait retrouvé son hobbit et arrangé les choses. Mais leur_ oncle _restait obstinément fermé sur ce sujet. Quand ils avaient appris qu'il avait été marié, cela leur avait fait un choc. C'était Annie qui avait découvert l'existence de Marianne, enfin existence...Un hasard. Annie peignait. Lucas l'ayant vu faire avait trouvé une ressemblance entre elle et Marianne qui dessinait...Après ses confessions, les liens entre l'ancienne elfe et l'ancien nain s'étaient renforcés._

 _Petit à petit au contact de ces quatre là qui avaient su s'adapter, Lucas s'était reconstruit, changeant peu à peu, essayant d'éloigner ses anciens démons. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé, c'était la profondeur de ses sentiments pour Bilbo qui était resté introuvable jusqu'à ce soir de décembre où ils s'étaient rendu dans l'antre d'un dragon pour retrouver un hobbit, ou plutôt une, à demi-hystérique._

Aujourd'hui, tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Lucas et Béatrice étaient heureux. Annie, William, Harry et lui préparaient une surprise de taille à Mary pour son anniversaire. Même John roucoulait avec Eve. _Alors pourquoi fallait-il que tout bascule de nouveau ?_

Il rentra en soupirant de plus belle. Dans le couloir, Loki et Lucas se préparaient déjà à partir. Si Loki semblait soucieux, Lucas était totalement fermé. Mitchell s'approcha de lui.

"Je ne sous-entendrai plus jamais que tu es lâche." lui promit son _neveu_ en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Mitchell avait toujours regretté les paroles qu'il avait dite à son oncle avant qu'ils n'aillent prêter main forte à Dain. Son oncle l'avait déçu en refusant d'aider les gens de Dale, en déclenchant une bataille et en traitant de manière abominable son époux. Mais il n'avait jamais été lâche. Lucas était l'homme le plus courageux qu'il connaissait.

Lucas comprit le message de Mitchell. Il serra son épaule en retour.

"Veillez sur Béatrice. Il ne faut pas qu'elle soit oubliée à nouveau." lui demanda-t-il

Ses paroles firent mal à Mitchell. Ils avaient déjà peu d'espoir mais lui ne croyait pas du tout à son retour. C'était une torture.

"Ne part pas sans lui dire au revoir, Lucas." lui conseilla Mitchell

Sombre, Lucas acquiesça avant de sortir. Mitchell se tourna vers Loki.

"Je vais le laisser se démerder. S'il a des ennuis qu'il ne compte pas sur moi. ce n'est qu'un stupide mortel. S'il se fait tuer, ce ne sera pas une grosse perte." déclara avec tout le calme possible le dieu du mensonge.

Quelqu'un d'extérieur à leur groupe l'aurait lapidé sur place pour avoir prononcer ce genre d'horreur. Mais dans le groupe, on avait appris à le connaître et on connaissait sa nature chaotique. Il ne pouvait pas faire de promesse ou de serment sans les trahir. Aussi quand il voulait s'assurer de respecter un serment, il promettait l'inverse.

"Merci, vieux." répondit Mitchell en prenant le dieu du mensonge dans ses bras et en lui claquant la main dans le dos, ce qui décoiffa quelque peu Loki.

"Je ne suis pas un vieux, je suis un dieu, stupide mortel."

"Ouais...Dieu ou pas, fais gaffe à toi aussi." répondit mine de rien Mitchell

Loki ne répondit pas. La dernière personne à s'être inquiétée pour lui avait été Thor, qui le croyait mourant. Depuis que le dieu du tonerre avait découvert que son frère avait finalement survécu mais n'avait pas daigné le prévenir, leur relation était encore plus tordue qu'à l'habitude. Thor ignorait royalement Loki, ce qui, étrangement, chagrinait le dieu du mensonge. Un peu gêné, il claque à son tour sa main dans le dos de l'informaticien. ce dernier retint un cri de douleur. Loki ne sentait pas sa force.

"Faites attention à Béatrice." souffla-t-il sans regarder Mitchell après s'être dégagé de son étreinte.

"On ne la quittera pas... pas cette fois." promit Mitchell

Loki hocha la tête: il ne pouvait pas veiller en permanence sur l'ancien hobbit. Mais au moins était-il sûr qu'il ne la retrouverait pas trop rapidement dans le royaume de sa fille Hell. Le dieu du chaos sortit dans un tourbillon de cape, tel la diva qu'il était.

Béatrice ruminait dans la camionnette. Depuis quelques minutes, les conversations se déroulaient en gaélique. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait, mais Béatrice ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Eve était la seule à comprendre cette langue aussi écoutait-elle à la place de la journaliste tout en traduisant rapidement ce qui se disait. Mais là encore, seules des banalités ou des informations déjà connues circulaient. Cette fausse alerte était le début d'une journée stressante et angoissante. Eve était une perle de bien vouloir supporter sa compagnie.

Des pas lourds sur les marches la firent quitter son siège tournant. Dwalin apparut dans l'encadrement de l'étroite porte.

"Ils s'en vont, Béatrice. Si tu veux..." sous-entendit John

Béatrice quitta doucement son fauteuil pour ne pas gêner Eve. Cette dernière eut un sourire pour Dwalin. Le vétéran le lui rendit un peu tordu. Il en avait connu des missions. Il espérait seulement que celle-ci ne se solderait pas par une hécatombe. Deux de leurs agents avaient une vie et une famille. Mais c'était la guerre. ilne pouvait prier que tout aille bien.

Dans cette atmosphère lugubre, le sourire d'Eve était une bénédiction, un rayon de soleil.

Après un signe de tête, il ne la dérangea pas plus longtemps et partit rejoindre le groupe qui allait partir.

Quand Béatrice arriva, John enlaçait sa femme et lui demandait ce qu'elle-même avait demandé à Lucas. Dans sa peur égoïste, elle avait oublié que Mary risquait elle aussi sa vie.

"John, Charlotte réclame un petit frère ou une petite soeur depuis un moment. Quand je reviens, on s'y attèle ?" demanda-t-elle brusquement à son mari

"Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. Fais attention à toi Mary. Ne prends pas de risques inutiles." lui demanda doucement John qui aurait préféré être à sa place.

"Je ferai de mon mieux." promit la tueuse à gage en embrassant son mari sans se soucier du regard des autres.

Mais Béatrice avait depuis longtemps détourner le regard. Elle s'était dirigée vers Loki et l'avait pris par surprise en se pendant à son cou.

"Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter pour un dieu qui a des goût vestimentaires aussi bizarres, mais...fais attention quand même. Ca serait con qu'on ne puisse plus faire tourner bourrique Fury." tenta-t-elle de plaisanter

"Pour ça, je suis capable de revenir d'entre les morts." répondit-il sur le même ton en tapotant ses cheveux.

Ils se séparèrent et Béatrice se tourna vers Lucas.

Dans l'aube grise, son mari paraissait si pâle. cette pâleur lui donnait l'impression de regarder un mort au fond de sa tombe.

Cette pensée faillit la faire suffoquer. Elle devait croire jusqu'au bout à son retour. _Ce soir, il serait revenu..._ Elle devait croire pour ne pas perdre pied. Elle ne devait pas craquer pour ne pas le déconcentrer. Aussi s'approcha-t-elle lentement de lui pour retrouver son calme.

Lucas attendit qu'elle le rejoigne. Jamais ses yeux ne se détournèrent d'elle. Il voyait bien qu'elle essayait de faire face, sa courageuse petite hobbit, de ne rien montrer. Mais il lisait sans peine son déchirement. Quad elle fut assez proche de lui, il posa son front contre le sien et il prit sa main qu'il porta à ses lèvres... _comme lorsqu'il était roi, comme lorsqu'il était s_ on _roi._

"Tu préfères emménager chez moi ou l'inverse ?" demanda-t-il brusquement

Un sourire tremblant s'esquissa sur les lèvres de sa femme.

"Tout dépend de ton quartier et de la taille de ton appartement."répondit-elle en tâchant de paraître amusée.

"J'ai un T4 de huit cents mètres carré à Kensington."

"Comment veux-tu que je résiste à une proposition pareille ? D'autant plus que mon petit T2 de Nothing Hill est en location."

"En fait, tu m'as épousé pour mon patrimoine immobilier."

"Je suis démasquée. Zut...Tu pourras faire de la place pour mes livres et mes vêtements ?"

"Tu auras toute la place que tu veux."

Cet instant léger prit fin sur cette phrase. Ils se regardèrent une minute avant d'échanger un dernier baiser.

"North, nous partons." annonça Loki

Jamais la voix du dieu de la malice et du mensonge ne fut aussi désagréable à Béatrice qu'à cet instant. Comme pour un sparadrap ou une croute, elle s'arracha à l'étreinte de Lucas rapidement, titubant quelques pas en arrière.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard avant de se détourner l'un de l'autre.

Sur bien des plans, on pouvait dire que Béatrice était courageuse, voire téméraire, ce qui était un comble pour un respectable hobbit. Mais le départ de Lucas vers ce qui à tout moment pouvait devenir sa fin certaine était au-delà de ce qu'elle pouvait décemment endurer. Aussi prit-elle le parti de retourner à son poste.

Et si en route, elle dut se cacher pour exprimer un désespoir qu'elle ne pouvait contenir davantage, personne ne saurait l'en blâmer.

 **Désolé pour l'heure tardive. Je cours après le temps en ce moment. Mais voilà, vous aurez quand même eu ce nouveau chapitre à une heure de dingue, mais vous m'en excuserez. Dites le moi que je suis cruelle. J'adore ça ^^. Pour information: c'est pas prêt de s'arranger. ^^**

 **N'oubliez pas que c'est aux review que je carbure. Donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour avoir la suite.**

 **A mardi prochain.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonsoir!**

 **Quelle semaine! Alan Rickman n'est plus là: cet homme était juste un génie et j'adore tous ses films. Merci pour ses rôles exceptionnels.**

 **Et aujourd'hui, Michel Tournier, auteur de** ** _Vendredi ou la vie sauvage_** **nous a quittés aussi. C'est vraiment l'hécatombe en ce moment !**

 **Je dédicace donc ce chapitre à tous nos chers disparus.**

 **Info: c'est le dernier chapitre de la deuxième partie de cette fiction. On attaque ensuite la troisième partie.**

 **Chapitre 34**

 _ **On n'entre pas si facilement en Mordor.**_

 **\- Boromir -**

Loki et Lucas pénétrèrent seuls dans le domaine de Sauron. Ils avaient laissé Mary seule non loin du château près d'une colline où elle pouvait se dissimuler et tirer facilement.

Comme à l'accoutumée, ils furent _chaleureusement_ accueillis par les canons des armes braqués sur eux. Puis deux émissaires de Sauron s'avancèrent vers eux. _Qui auraient pu croire à voir leur mine si commune que ces deux hommes étaient des anciens serviteurs de l'anneau, des Nazgûls ?_ La réincarnation était la plupart du temps vu comme une seconde chance. Pour eux, cette seconde chance devait permettre de faire aboutir un projet destructeur. _Pourquoi n'avait-il pas changé comme Sherlock ?_ Cela demeurait un mystère.

Mais Lucas ne se préoccupait pas de ces questions existentielles. Il ne pensait qu'à sa mission et à sa promesse.

 _Reviens-moi._

Sauron n'aurait jamais dû se réincarner et il ferait en sorte que les sacrifices des autres, autrefois, n'ait pas été vain.

 _Reviens-moi._

 _Béatrice..._

"Le maître veut vous voir. Il n'apprécie pas votre retard." déclara platement l'ancien chez des Nazgûl.

 _Finalement, la capuche, ça jouait beaucoup. Pas étonnant qu'on ait presque foutu une cagoule à l'empereur et à Dark Vador ! Privez de visage un homme, il devient un monstre._ Ici, ils restaient des hommes, dangereux et à ne pas sous-estimer certes, mais des ce n'était quand même que des hommes mortels.

"Ton maître ne sait donc pas que je ne suis jamais en retard, ni même à l'avance. J'arrive toujours à l'heure." répliqua Loki en prenant un air de suprême mépris. "Qu'il n'oublie pas qui est le dieu ici."

Les Nazgûl ne répondirent rien. Ils n'avaient jamais été très loquaces. Et sur leur visage, ni le dieu, ni l'espion n'avaient jamais pu lire une quelconque réaction. Ils auraient beaucoup plus à Tony, pensait à chaque fois Loki. Le petit génie aurait adoré les rendre chèvre avec ses bêtises.

Les serviteurs de Sauron, armés de semi-automatiques, les entourèrent et les menèrent comme chaque jour vers le château. Lucas ne montra pas plus d'émotions qu'eux. Il endossait chaque jour son rôle de marionnette avec une facilité déconcertante. Sauron pensait que Loki péchait par excès de prudence en emmenant avec lui son propre général.

Loki détestait les regards vides des Nazgûl. Il ne pouvait deviner ce qu'on lui cachait puisque ses marionnettes n'avaient pas _de secrets_. Il n'en parlait à personne mais cela créait chez lui un malaise.

Loki et Lucas avancèrent donc sur une cadence soutenue et dans un silence glaçant. Cela ne changeait pas de ce qu'il se passait d'habitude, mais, é _tait-ce parce qu'ils en voyaient la fin ou par un secret instinct,_ il leur semblait que cet accueil était de mauvais augure et ne promettait rien de bon. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne cédèrent à cette peur insidieuse. Ils feraient leur travail _jusqu'au bout._ Le paysage gris et le temps humide s'accordaient à leur humeur. Enfin, la troupe arriva devant la demeure de Sauron. Thorin n'avait su que vaguement à quoi ressemblait la Montagne du Destin. Quant à Loki, Béatrice lui avait décrit les souvenirs de Frodon. En tout cas, les deux compères comprenaient, à chaque fois qu'ils venaient ici, que les apparences étaient trompeuses. Ici, plus de volcan, plus de paysage d'apocalypse, juste un vieux et petit château qu'un laird désargenté avait vendu. Et pourtant, derrière cette bucolique façade, se terrait un esprit torturé prêt à mettre le monde à feu et à sang. La muraille de pierre les couvrit de son ombre froide tandis qu'il passait le porche. La cour était tout aussi lugubre, vide de chaleur, les pavés luisant de pluie. Lucas remarqua immédiatement que le nombre de gardes présents était plus nombreux qu'auparavant. Loki aussi. Par chance, ils n'étaient que des hommes : ils ne pourraient lutter contre son pouvoir plus puissant encore depuis qu'il était roi d'Asgard et qu'il avait survécu à Ragnarök. Leurs gardes, car à n'en pas douter, ils ressemblaient plus à des prisonniers qu'à des invités, les arrêtèrent au milieu de la cour, là où ils seraient facilement exécutables.

Ils attendirent.

Pour couronner le tout, il se mit à pleuvoir. _Encore._ Et on ne leur proposa pas de se mettre au sec.

Les cerveaux de l'homme et du dieu carburaient à plein régime pour les sortir d'une situation qui sentait le traquenard à plein nez. Loki jeta un coup d'oeil à Lucas: l'agent semblait déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout de sa mission. _Avait-il une autre option ? Non._ Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient par faire marche-arrière et s'enfuir : cela condamnerait leur mission et certainement la sécurité de l'équipe. Non, tous deux étaient des habitués des "missions-suicide". Il fallait juste qu'ils croient à leurs mensonges et _tout irait bien._

La porte du manoir s'ouvrit. Et Sauron sortit, tranquille.

Lucas ne pouvait s'empêcher de tressaillir indiciblement à chaque fois qu'il voyait la copie conforme de James Moriarty se mouvoir. Mais là ou Moriarty dégageait une folie douce propre à son génie criminel, une fausse timidité qui trompait aux premier abord ses adversaires, son jumeau n'était qu'un masque de banalité que vous auriez pu avoir en face de vous dans le bus sans même le remarquer et retenir ses traits. Un parfait caméléon qui ne souciait pas plus que de ça du monde qui l'entourait.

Calmement, il descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de ses _invités_ et calmement, il s'approcha d'eux.

"Nous n'attendions plus que vous pour la réalisation de notre grand'oeuvre. Vous avez quelques minutes de retard, Loki." remarqua d'une voix douce le mégalomane.

"Et je m'en excuse. Une histoire de revanche contre les Avengers. J'ai trouvé un moyen de les mettre à terre. Cependant, même s'ils ne sont que des vermines, ce plan demande une mise au point minutieuse." répondit Loki comme s'il s'agissait d'une conversation portant sur la pluie et le beau temps.

"Tout est toujours une question de détail et d'anticipation. A vrai dire, il vaut mieux imaginer le pire et le plus incroyable des scénarios pour éviter que la moindre erreur ne se produise." analysa cet homme qui n'avait d'homme que le visage. "Et j'ai beaucoup appris de mes adversaires mais aussi de vous, Loki."

"Vous me voyez ravi d'avoir pu inspirer un esprit tel que le vôtre." complimenta aisément le dieu du mensonge ensuivant son hôte dans sa demeure.

Les portes du manoir se refermèrent lourdement derrière eux et le son des panneaux de bois claquant se répercuta longuement dans le hall de pierre et à l'étage. Sans compter l'entrée du sous-sol. L'ambiance était tout simplement lugubre.

"Nous prendrons des rafraîchissements après. Le timing est très serré." les rassura-t-il en ouvrant la porte du sous-sol.

Un courant d'air frais se glissa insidieusement sous leurs vêtements. Sauron, confiant, leur tournait le dos. Ils lui emboitèrent le pas. Le sous-terrain se remplit de l'écho de leurs pieds sur la pierre. Ils avancèrent pendant quelques minutes. Des portes fermées alternaient avec des puits de lumière. Lucas n'appréciait pas l'endroit, plus que Loki encore. Il ne lui rappelait que trop la Russie et les séances de torture sous l'eau. Jusqu'alors, il avait toujours réussi à maintenir ce souvenir au fond de sa conscience. Mais ici, dans cette ambiance, il vivait son souvenir. Seul son entraînement et la certitude qu'il touchait au but, malgré ce pressentiment, l'empêchait de craquer.

Sauron ouvrit la dernière porte au bout de cet interminable couloir. Elle donnait sur son laboratoire privé. L'endroit était d'une très grande modernité. Le calme, le silence et l'ordre qui y régnaient étaient aux antipodes de ces terres désolées et arides qu'avaient pu être le Mordor. Mais il n'en restait pas moins une profonde impression de danger et de menace.

Sauron avait tout fait pour passer inaperçu toutes ces années. Quand il s'était réveillé, il avait maudit cette condition faiblarde qui était celle des hommes avant que son intelligence torturée et naturelle ne reprenne le dessus et qu'il perçoive sa chance. Il avait un frère qui, par chance, révéla un véritable potentiel. Insidieusement, il l'avait modelé à son image et l'avait poussé à lui préparer le terrain. Toutes ces années, James n'avait été qu'un homme de paille qui n'avait qu'une utilité: attirer l'attention d'éventuelles réincarnations qui auraient pu lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et quelle déception cela avait été pour lui de voir que Smaug avait retourné sa veste ! Le dragon avait mal choisi son camps, tant pis pour lui. Sauro n'allait pas pleurer cette perte. Il devait achever ce que Morgoth avait entrepris et il le ferait.

Ce monde qui n'était pas le leur...b _rûlerait._

Des scientifique, anciens serviteurs de l'anneau, achevaient le plan de propagation du virus que contiendraient les bombes tandis que d'autres vérifiaient les trajectoires. Cette ville des hommes n'étaient qu'une première étape. Il s'occuperait ensuite de Cardiff et Londres avant même ce qu'ils appelaient "autorités" n'ait le temps de réagir. Les autres capitales européennes connaîtraient le même sort dans les semaines à venir. Puis ses agents américains s'occuperaient de Washington, Montréal, New York, Boston, Seattle, Los Angeles et Batons Rouges dans le mois. Entre temps, ils auraient terminé de hacker les différents systèmes de défenses et de protection des données confidentielles des grands états de ce monde. maladies et accidents nucléaires, famines et faillites, catastrophes écologiques seraient désormais le lot des peuples qui auront tôt fait de s'entretuer et de s'achever dans une tentative dérisoire pour survivre. Avant la fin de l'année, il aurait accompli son _grand'oeuvre._

 _Mais pour cela, il devait éliminer tout obstacle._

Pour leur part, Loki et Lucas espéraient que Béatrice, Mitchell et Harry étaient au point et qu'ils avaient bien pu infiltrer toutes les données de Sauron. Pour leur part, il leur faudrait détruire les programmes de lancement des bombes. _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire._

" Prenez place. Au fait, ça ne vous gêne pas si je vous montre une bande-annonce avant le grand spectacle ?" leur demanda avec diligence leur ennemi.

 _Une bande-annonce ? Sauron était encore plus dérangé que ce qu'ils avaient cru._

Mais le dieu et l'agent secret comprirent immédiatement de quoi il en retournait quand ils virent une vue satellite de leur ferme. _Ils avaient été bernés._

Aussitôt ils sentirent des canons se poser à l'arrière de leurs crânes.

Sauron resta silencieux. Il eut même le bon goût de ne pas sourire victorieusement comme les mauvais méchants des films de James Bond.

"Avant que nous mettions les choses au clair, jetez un coup d'oeil à l'écran. Une dernière fois."

Les deux camarades d'infortune obéirent. Ils remarquèrent alors sur la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux impuissants, différents petits groupes armés qui se dirigeaient vers leur Q.G.

Sauron pensait détruire leur espoir de réussite mais encore une fois, il avait négligé un représentant du peuple des semi-hommes.

Tandis qu'on les emmenait vers la sortie pour une issue qui ne laissait aucun doute sur sa nature, Lucas eut une dernière pensée pour Béatrice. Elle était restée silencieuse devant ces information, mais elle allait vivre. C'était tou ce qui comptait.

Il priait juste de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle ne se jette pas dans la gueule du loup.

Fin de la deuxième partie

Note de Béatrice Sterdford: Chers lecteurs, veuillez excusez le possible retard que prendra l'écriture de cette fic: non seulement, je vais aller tabasser l'auteur qui m'avait pourtant promis de ne pas toucher à Lucas sans mon consentement, mais qui doit aussi mettre à jour un certain dossier qu'elle doit rendre pour le mois d'avril et qui n'avance pas.

Note de Lucas North: Il va sans dire que j'assisterai Béatrice dans la correction que nous affligerons à Dame Marianne. C'est toujours moi qui prend.

Note de l'auteur: oui, mais Lucas, tu as la tête de l'emploi. Et puis tu as signé. Un contrat est un contrat. A bientôt. J'essayerai de continuer à trouver le temps d'écrire mais si là, ça va être chaud.


	35. Chapter 35

**Julindy: tu vas comprendre pourquoi ils n'ont pas réagi plutôt.**

 **Tillie231: comment as-tu flairer le fait qu' ils se fassent avoir trop facilement ? Maintenant mon chapitre tombe à l'eau. ^^**

 **Aliena: J'ai pas beaucoup avancé mon dossier. C'est pas bien. Mais en même temps, j'ai tellement hâte d'avoir fini mes deux fics. J'y penserai plus facilement quand mon imagination ne carburera plus autant.**

 **Nous attaquons la troisième et dernière partie qui devrait faire une dizaine de chapitre aussi. Bonne lecture!**

 **Partie III**

 _ **S'unir**_

 **Chapitre XXXV**

 _ **Psychopathe, jeu de dupes**_

Lucas et Loki restèrent silencieux tandis qu'on les emmenait dans leurs cellules. Leurs gardes n'étaient pas plus loquaces qu'eux. Seul Sauron troublait le silence:

"Décidément Loki, vous n'êtes finalement pas si imposant et inquiétant que cela pour un dieu. Vous avez pourtant un réel potentiel. Je vous accorderais bien une nouvelle chance, mais vous serez d'accord pour reconnaître qu'il me faut des preuves de votre bonne volonté. Vous allez donc réfléchir à mon offre calmement et j'espère que vous saurez vous montrer raisonnable."

Loki passa devant lui pour entrer dans sa cellule sans même le regarder. Sauron soupira dramatiquement. D'un signe de tête, il ordonna à ses sbires de fermer la porte. Mais:

"Supposons que j'accepte votre offre, je veux un pouvoir d'action sans contrainte. Je vous aiderai avec plaisir, mais aurai-je le droit d'utiliser vos ressources sans limites ?" demanda le dieu de la malice

"Vous seriez prêt à trahir...vos _amis_?" s'étonna l'ancien serviteur de Morgoth

"C'est dans ma nature. Je suis le dieu du chaos, après tout."

Sauron resta silencieux quelques instants, l'étudiant de ses sombres yeux bruns dans lesquels on distinguait difficilement la limite délimitant la pupille et l'iris.

"On vous fera tenir votre parole. N'oubliez pas que le chaos ne pardonne pas à ceux qui le quitte. Il les détruit."

"Je ne le sais que trop bien." répondit Loki sur un ton qui laissait deviner qu'en effet, il avait déjà expérimenté cette colère du chaos.

"Dans ce cas...ce ne sera pas sans contrôle. Il est normal que je m'enquiers de l'utilisation que vous faîtes de mes hommes et de mon matériel. Après, tant que nos points de vue concordent, vous êtes libre d'agir à votre guise."

La menace était latente, clairement perceptible sous ses mots de velours. _S'il n'avait pas rencontré Béatrice, s'il n'avait pas perdu sa mère bien aimée_... Loki balaya ses regrets sans remords. Tout cela n'était que des faiblesses. La solution à tout était là devant lui. Il se devait de la saisir.

"Nous verrons donc rapidement ce que notre collaboration donnera." décréta-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique

Sauron sembla convaincu puisqu'il tendit sa main au dieu du mensonge. Il n'y eut que Lucas pour se faire remarquer.

"Vous ne pouvez...finalement...pas vous en empêcher..." déclara-t-il en imitant quelqu'un qui lutte pour s'exprimer librement

"Oh! J'avais oublié votre marionnette, Loki. Qu'en faisons-nous ? Il semblerait qu'elle cherche à quitter votre protection." se moqua Sauron en toisant l'espion sans vraiment le remarquer.

"Je l'ai enlevé à la protection de son groupe. C'est une carte précieuse que nous avons là en main. Je dois le travailler encore un peu, mais il nous dévoilera bientôt tout ce dont nous avons besoin de savoir." évalua le dieu du mensonge

Sans plus attendre, Lucas fut emmené sans ménagement dans une autre cellule où il fut poussé violemment. Il retrouva rapidement son équilibre pour découvrir un endroit tout à fait cliché et glauque: un grabat de pierre, des murs suintants et couvert de salpêtre. La lumière provenait d'un soupirail fermé et condamné par des barreaux. La porte de fer se referma derrière lui dans un lourd bruit de ferraille qui résonna contre les murs de pierre du couloir. Il était seul mais il savait qu'il ne le resterait pas très longtemps pour en avoir fait l'expérience autrefois.

Son premier réflexe fut d'appeler dans le micro sa femme.

"Loki...putain, comment il a pu ? Je viens te chercher." répondit-elle soudainement

"Certainement pas. Evacuez la ferme et mettez-vous en sécurité. Pour Loki, il faut..." commença-t-il

Mais il y eut un grésillement. Leur liaison fut coupée, faisant craindre le pire à Lucas. Par mesure de sécurité, il détruisit son émetteur. Il ne fallait pas qu'on puisse remonter à Béatrice. Plus que tous les autres, c'était elle, leur cambrioleuse qu'il fallait protéger de l'attention du seigneur noir. Si ses neveux et elle pouvaient s'échapper avec le camion, la mission ne tomberait pas à l'eau. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu le temps de la rassurer. Béatrice était celle qui avait le plus foi en Loki. A force de côtoyer le dieu du mensonge, il avait compris ce que Béatrice représentait pour lui: une alter ego, une personne de confiance à la loyauté indéfectible, présent rare et précieux pour celui qui ne connaissait que la trahison depuis toujours, et un être aussi intelligent que lui. Il avait été sans contexte jaloux à leurs débuts, torturé de voir que son précieux hobbit le préférait à lui. Jaloux qu'elle aimât Loki et Smaug plus que lui. Mais aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il était le seul qu'elle _aimait_ et qu'elle désirait.

Son attente ne commençait pas sous les meilleurs auspices. Ils n'avaient pas prévu que la ferme serait repérée. Ils n'avaient pas prévu que leur couverture les lâcherait aussi tôt. Normalement, selon leur plan, Lucas aurait dû être enfermé plus tard. Chose qu'ils avaient préféré ne pas dire à Béatrice. La jeune femme avait beaucoup de qualités, cependant, elle n'en restait pas moins une femme passionnée, une âme qui aimait son âme-soeur et qui l'avait déjà perdue une fois. Sa colère et sa peur pouvaient l'aveugler plus que de raison. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le groupe saurait la retenir.

Les heures commencèrent à s'écouler infiniment lentement. Par le soupirail, il vit les ombres s'allonger. De temps à autre, il entendait des mouvements de groupe, des pieds piétinant le sol. Mis à part cela, seul le silence étouffant l'entourait.

Assis sur le grabat, il fixait la porte. Il attendait. Le froid engourdissait ses membres mais il avait enduré pire.

Il attendait, ses yeux clairs ne se détachant pas de la porte close, lui donnant un air de rapace. Totalement immobile, il n'avait pas peur de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. _La torture, il connaissait_. Elle avait été une fidèle compagne pendant des années. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour Béatrice. _S'il avait su qu'en allant au 221b Baker Street, il aurait retrouvé son premier amour, il n'y aurait jamais mis les pieds. Du moins pas en tant qu'employé de la sécurité intérieure._

Comme en Russie, il refoula sa peur en convoquant le souvenir de Bilbo et ceux plus récents de Béatrice. _Sa joyeuse Béatrice qui lui avait redonné le goût de vivre alors qu'inexorablement, il s'étiolait, sa tête de mule de Béatrice qui avait prouvé qu'elle pouvait avoir un caractère de cochon et la rancune tenace. Son aimante Béatrice qui lui avait donné une seconde chance, qui avait pleuré, tempêté mais surtout qui avait compris et accepté ce qu'il était et ce qu'était sa vie, sans se détourner de lui._

Il appuya sa tête contre le mur tandis qu'il pliait une de ses jambes devant lui et qu'il posait un bras dessus. Il aurait aimé dire qu'il était prêt, qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Autrefois, cela aurait été vrai, mais depuis un mois tout avait changé. Il comprenait ses collègues qui avaient quitté le service quand ils avaient eu une famille. Malheureusement, il le comprenait trop tard. Quelle ironie qu'il ait échappé à tous les risques de ce monde moderne pour se faire avoir par une menace de son ancienne vie !

Sans aucun signe avant-coureur, Loki apparut soudainement dans sa cellule, comme s'il avait ouverte une porte invisible. Lucas se redressa immédiatement. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Loki lui fit signe de se taire. La voix du dieu résonna dans sa tête afin qu'on ne les entende pas:

 _"Béatrice va me tuer ! Je suis avec Sauron. Il me demande de modifier les bombes pour les rendre indécelables et pour éviter leur piratage. Je peux vous faire évacuer maintenant."_

Surpris par ce pouvoir qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté, Luca faillit ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa. _Devait-il penser pour répondre ?_

 _Oui_ fut la réponse qu'il obtint.

 _"Non, on suit le plan jusqu'au bout. Persuadez-les de venir m'interroger. Pendant ce temps-là, sabotez les bombes. Quand ce sera fait..."_

 _"...Vous serez mort. Et moi, je pourrai compter mes abattis."_

 _"Quand ce sera fait, on lèvera le camps. Vous avez des nouvelles ?"_

 _"Sauron ne laisse rien filtrer. Mais Mitchell a eu le temps de m'avertir que les choses commençaient à se tasser."_

 _"Des blessés ?"_

 _"Je n'en sais rien ! Je n'ai pas pu en savoir plus. Vous voulez vraiment que je ramène Sauron ?"_

 _"Faites-la. Sauvez et achevez cette mission."_

 _"Pitié, ne parlez pas comme ça. j'ai l'impression désagréable de retrouver mon frère."_ se moqua Loki avant de redevenir sérieux _"Je comprends mieux pourquoi Béatrice vous a autant aimé et vous aime autant."_

Lucas le regarda avec une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux.

" _Vous êtes digne d'elle dans votre courage et votre...dévouement."_ expliqua Loki en disparaissant

Ces quelques mots raffermirent le courage de Lucas. S'il était digne de sa courageuse hobbit, il le serait jusqu'au bout.

 **Bonsoir!**

 **Alors ce nouveau chapitre consacré à notre cher Lucas, qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est pas trop gnagna quand même ? Dans le cas contraire il faut me le dire.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Bonsoir**

 **Désolé pour le retard, mais je viens seulement de terminer d'écrire ce chapitre sur papier car je suis à cours de temps en ce moment. Heureusement que les vacances arrivent.**

 **Attention à ce chapitre, rebondissements en série prévus.**

 **Chapitre XXXVI**

 _ **Courage, peur et soutient**_

 _ **Béatrice était heureuse.**_ Heureuse que ce fumier tordu de Sauron ne soit qu'un homme. Elle allait pouvoir lui faire regretter longuement de s'en être pris à Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne.

Lucas venait de la prévenir. Aussitôt, elle avait transmis le message à Jaime. Cependant, la transmission avec Lucas avait été coupée. Leurs ennemis les avaient repérés; ils devaient tenter de les isoler. Elle était séparée de Lucas. La peur se lova confortablement dans son ventre mais elle ne pouvait pas la laisser commettre un faux pas. Elle retira son micro et quitta son siège.

"Que dois-je faire ?" demanda Eve qui attendait les ordres de sa supérieure.

Ce fut à cet instant que Béatrice réalisa ce qu'on attendait vraiment d'elle: qu'elle se comporte en tant qu'épouse de Thorin, roi sous la montagne, qu'elle se comporte en tant que reine.

 _Sauf qu'elle n'était pas une reine, elle n'était qu'une journaliste informaticienne_ , lui souffla la peur insidieuse.

Béatrice sentit de nouveau son froid mordant.

 _Lucas..._

Elle ne pouvait pas s'écrouler maintenant, au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'elle. Secouant la tête, elle se ressaisit:

"Tu vas conduire. Mets-toi au volant du camion. On attend de voir si Jaime nous renvoie Mitchell et Harry. Dans les deux cas, quand je te dirai "plein gaz", tu fonces dans le tas."

"Et toi ?"

"Moi...je serai sur le toit afin de leur offrir un comité d'accueil."répondit la jeune femme en ouvrant le coffre au-dessus de leur tête.

Elle en sortit un fusil à lunette, des munitions et deux semi-automatiques et des gilets pare-balles. Elle en donna un à Eve. Cette dernière attacha l'étui à sa ceinture. Avant cette mission, jamais la jeune femme n'avait touché à une arme. Elle aurait pu appréhender le moment où elle devrait l'utiliser. Ce n'était pas le cas. Comme elle avait su garder la tête haute pendant toutes ces années de solitude, elle garderait la tête froide dans cet instant critique. pour le groupe certes, mais surtout pour Dwalin qu'elle ne voulait pas inquiéter et distraire dans une situation aussi périlleuse. Ils auraient besoin de tous leurs esprits et de toutes leurs forces. Alors elle s'efforça de ne pas penser à l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui serait au coeur de cette tourmente. Alors que tout était calme, Eve vit apparaître dans son rétroviseur les silhouettes de Mitchell et de Harry. Ces derniers marchaient rapidement et semblaient passablement énervés. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Eve put saisir le sujet de leur discussion houleuse:

"...Se planquer comme si on était des poids ?" demanda Harry en montant les quelques marches qui leur permettaient d'accéder à l'habitacle. Ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs et ses cheveux blonds habituellement coiffés avec soin partaient dans tous les sens

Mitchell tenta d'apaiser le jeu en parlant calmement et raisonnablement, créant un contraste saisissant non seulement avec son frère, mais aussi avec le Kili toujours prompt à s'enflammer qu'il avait été:

"Parce que nous ne sommes plus des guerriers. Ce n'est pas avec les quelques notions que nous a enseigné Lucas qu'on pourra faire la différence. Il vaut mieux qu'on se rende utile là où on peut l'être."

Le jeune homme brun désigna les machines à son frère.

"Ca, c'est notre domaine maintenant, notre terrain de guerre."

Harry souffla avant de brusquement taper dans la porte d'un casier de rangement en poussant un grognement de rage.

"Regarde à quoi on est réduit. Alors qu'autrefois..."

"On s'est fait tué lors de notre première bataille. Rien dont on puisse se vanter, Fili. Je préfère mille fois vivre sans qu'on ne se souvienne de moi plutôt que ma mort soit glorifié dans des chansons que je ne pourrais jamais entendre." le coupa Mitchell d'une voix dure.

Harry regarda de biais son frère. Jamais Kili n'avait eu un regard aussi dur, aussi ferme. Mais Mitchell avait une raison de revenir: Annie. Lui, Harry n'avait rien. Bien sûr, ils avaient leurs parents qu'ils aimaient. Mais il n'avait pas son Autre qui le pousserait à survivre. Il cachait depuis des années sous l'humour détaché, voire déplacé, et ses multiples conquêtes sa triste réalité. _Il ne la retrouverait jamais. Elle n'était pas revenue._ Dans le cas contraire, il l'aurait sentie. Il en était persuadé. Kili n'avait jamais rien su et il ne s'était jamais confié à Mitchell. Alors à défaut d'avoir une personne qui l'attendrait, il aurait voulu prouver de nouveau sa vaillance, se prouver qu'il pourrait vivre sans elle et être capable d'accomplir quelque chose d'honorable.

 _Et voilà qu'on le privait de cela aussi._

"Quand tout sera terminé, qu'est-ce qu'il me restera ?"souffla-t-il désespéré

"Une famille retrouvée, des amis loyaux et une longue vie que tu pourras passer à te dorer la pilule."répondit Béatrice en passant la tête par la fenêtre ouverte du toit. "Passe-moi la sangle."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là-haut ?"s'inquiéta Harry tandis que Mitchell obéissait à sa tante sans poser de questions car il connaissait bien le dicton _ce que femme veut, Dieu veut._

"Merci, Mitchell. Je vais chasser de l'orque. Vous deux, vous me balancez le virus en Mordor. Ensuite vous installez le programme de piratage. Normalement, leurs pares-feu seront tellement saturé par ce qu'on va leur balancer qu'ils ne veront pas passer notre Cheval de Troie."

Harry haussa un sourcil sceptique qui dissimulait son inquiétude.

"Lucas..."commença-t-il

Le visage de Béatrice changea du tout au tout. Son faux air blasé s'évapora pour être remplacé par la colère et...la peur. Harry blanchit: _quelque chose n'allait pas._

"Que s'est-il passé ?" s'affola-t-il

Béatrice voulut se redresser et détourna les yeux.

"Ils l'ont tué ?!"

"Non !" s'écria-t-elle "Non...mais leur couverture les a lâchés."

"Comment ? Il y a une taupe parmi nous ?"

"Pas dans notre groupe. On est tous des réincarnés qui avons contribué de près ou de loin à la chute de Sauron."

"Sauf Loki et Jaime..."

"Ne dis pas de conneries. Jaime aurait plus à perdre qu'à gagner."

"Mais Loki, Béatrice ? C'est le dieu du mensonge..."

Le regard de Béatrice se durcit davantage.

"Nous n'avons aucune preuve que Loki soit passé du côté de l'ennemi. Cependant, si c'est le cas, je trouverai un moyen de lui faire payer. En attendant, je lui garde ma confiance et vous feriez mieux d'en faire de..."

Elle fut interrompue par le bruit des coups de feu provenant de l'extérieur et de moteur de voitures puissantes qui rugissaient en déboulant dans la cour.

"Eve, verrouille les portes et mets en route les moteurs. Allume aussi les feux et mets-les en plein phares. Ensuite active le code des missiles intégrés."

La traductrice obéit. Dans le garage, résonna le ronronnement du moteur. Eve tapa ensuite le code à dix chiffres sur un clavier tactile du tableau de bord. Du bas de la carrosserie métallique, cinq supports contenant chacun une dizaine de missiles réduits made in Stark sortirent. Les quatre amis se firent silencieux. L'inquiétude, la peur rongeaient leurs esprits: Balin, Molly, Nori...beaucoup d'entre eux n'étaient plus des guerriers ou ne l'avaient jamais été. Quand à ceux qui se battaient, le risque n'était pas moindre. plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus les bruits de fusillade se rapprochaient. Harry et Mitchell sentaient l'adrénaline couler comme de la lave dans leurs veines tandis qu'ils bombardaient de virus les serveurs de Mordor, créant une surcharge des pare-feu. Quand trois d'entre eux lâchèrent, Harry profita des quelques micro-secondes d'ouverture qu'ils avaient pour implanter dans un mail intercepté un virus caché dans une pièce jointe capitale.

"Maintenant Eve." ordonna Béatrice

Les deux frères avaient bien fait de boucler leurs ceintures. Ils durent tout de même s'accrocher in extremis à leurs bureaux quand le camion s'élança brusquement. Les feux éblouirent leurs ennemis. Jamais elle ne ralentit tandis qu'elle percutait et écrasait des membres de la milice de Sauron. Elle valida la demande de lancement des missiles. Ces derniers avaient des têtes chercheuses sur courte portée et atteignirent les voitures blindées qui ne résistaient pas à la puissance de feu Stark. Harry et Mitchell entendaient distinctement les coups de feu échangés au-dehors. les parois métallique de leur van, quoique pouvant résister à n'importe quelle attaque, vibraient sous les rafales. Ils ne pouvaient que s'imaginer le champ de bataille que cela pouvait être dehors.

Béatrice et Eve, elles, l'avaient en direct sous leurs yeux. Leurs amis étaient retranchés dans les différents bâtiments de la ferme. Leur nombre était dérisoire face aux légions de Sauron qui gagnaient du terrain. Les bâtiments étaient encerclés et ils avançaient comme une vague dans la cour. Béatrice avait réussi à abattre une première ligne avant d'être repérée. Maintenant, elle peinait à viser. Quant à Eve, elle avait cru qu'elle allait mourir quand une première salve de tirs avait atteint son pare-brise. Ce dernier, connecté, affichait maintenant quatre-vingt pour cent de résistance et la visibilité n'était plus aussi bonne. Cependant, elle maniait toujours leur engin avec une aisance surprenante pour une femme qui ne conduisait que des citadines. Les essuis-glace effacèrent quelques traînés de sang. Elle repéra Dwalin sur le toit de la ferme de l'aile est qui tirait au fusil à pompe. Il semblait que cette partie de la demeure allait bientôt être submergée. N'écoutant que son courage, la jeune femme fit une marche-arrière à l'aveugle. Leur véhicule était secoué à cause des corps sur lesquels ils roulaient. Elle s'arrêta de manière à ce que John puisse rejoindre Béatrice sur le toit, chose dont elle eut la confirmation quand elle entendit des pas sur le toit.

"Marche avant, Eve." cria John par l'ouverture en couvrant tant bien que mal de sa voix le bruit de la fusillade

La jeune femme obéit. Mais dans l'habitacle, ils entendirent quelqu'un d'autre sauter sur le toit. Cependant avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de s'inquiéter, ils entendirent Béatrice hurler:

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Sherlock ?"

Pour toute réponse, Le métal du toit crisa de manière désagréable avant qu'une ombre ne couvrent entièrement la cour de la ferme. Puis ce fut un formidable rugissement qu'Eve, Mitchell, John et Harry n'avaient pas entendu depuis longtemps.

Une longue queue aux écailles dorées claqua dans le champ de vision d'Eve qui pila sec, secouant tout le monde.

"Marche arrière." cria cette fois-ci John

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de le dire: Eve avait devancé sa demande. Pied au plancher, elle les fit retourner dans la grange.

La cour était maintenant occupée par Smaug, principale des calamités qui à l'aide de sa queue, de ses griffes et de ses crocs faisait plus de dégâts que n'importe laquelle de leur balle. Cependant les anciens orcs n'abandonnaient pas la mission que leur avait confié leur maître quand bien même leurs rangs s'amenuisaient. Les balles rebondissaient sur les écailles du dragon, brisant les quelques vitres de la ferme encore intactes. profitant que le dragon était occupé ailleurs, un petit groupe se faufila dans la grange. Mais ils furent éblouis et les balles de Béatrice et de John leur firent un chaleureux accueil. Ce dernier siffla d'admiration quand la jeune femme fit mouche pour la septième ou la huitième fois consécutive.

"Ah! Tu ne nous pipeautais pas quand tu disais que tu te débrouillais aux fléchettes."

"Franchement Dwalin, c'est pas le moment !" s'écria-t-elle en tirant dans la jambe d'un mercenaire alors qu'elle visait le coeur. John l'acheva pour elle.

Cependant, même s'ils avaient encore beaucoup de munitions devant eux et que Jaime, John, Fred et les autres tiraient aussi à feu nourri pour aider Sherlock qui continuait de nettoyer la cour, ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas tenir un siège.

"Bombe !" hurla soudainement Dwalin en remarquant un voyant rouge qui clignotait de plus en plus vite sur la veste d'un homme qu'ils venaient d'abattre.

Dans un réflexe, il coucha brusquement Béatrice au sol avant de la couvrir de son corps.

Mais la bombe n'explosa pas. Du moins pas dans la grange. La queue de Smaug s'empara du corps qu'il avala sans aucune autre forme de procès.

"Sherlock !" hurla Béatrice

La bombe explosa.

Smaug cracha son plus beau jet de flammes. Elles incendièrent des bâtiments vides et se répandirent sur cinq kilomètres achevant de brûler les derniers groupes d'hommes que Sauron leur avait envoyé. Mais ils en restaient encore derrière le dragon. Alors qu'ils parvenaient à entrer dans leur résidence, ils tombèrent brusquement au sol.

Morts.

Se relevant, Béatrice et John virent Smaug regarder par delà l'entrée de la ferme. Aussitôt dans un tourbillon de flammes, ils le virent rependre une forme humaine et attendre, le regard toujours tourné vers l'entrée de leur Q.G. Plus un ennemi ne bougeait. Ils étaient tous morts par le feu ou les balles et l'odeur de la chair grillée empuantissait l'atmosphère.

Bien qu'endoloris, les deux tireurs se redressèrent pour descendre dans l'habitacle. John grogna quand il sentit la brûlante douleur caractéristique d'une blessure par balle se répandre dans tout son bras gauche. Béatrice le remarqua. Ils regardèrent: la balle avait traversé le biceps. Par chance, elle était ressortie.

"Pas un mot à Eve." lui ordonna le vétéran

Béatrice haussa les épaules en soupirant. Eve s'en rendrait vite compte de toute manière. Il n'y avait que Dwalin pour croire que l'époque se prêtait encore à la bravoure et à la fierté mal placée du guerrier.

Elle descendit la première. Si au moins, John avait eu la présence d'esprit d'enfiler comme elle un gilet pare-balle... _Se réincarner ne signifiait pas être immortel._ Il avait été d'une imprudence folle !

Harry et Mitchell qui s'étaient rongés les sangs lui sautèrent dessus et la serrèrent à l'étouffer contre eux.

"Tout est calme. Que se passe-t-il dehors ?" s'inquiéta Mitchell

"Aucune idée. Sherlcok a eu la brillante idée de se transformer et d'abîmer par la même occasion la carrosserie. Ils sont tous tomber d'un coup après que mon cousin a avalé une bombe qui nous était destinée. Eve, déverrouille la porte, s'il te plaît."

Le clic caractéristique de l'ouverture résonna. Le jeune conductrice déboucla sa ceinture. Eve sentait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se lever: ses jambes n'avaient pas la force de la porter pour le moment et son coeur battait une chamade du diable dans sa poitrine. l'adrénaline redescendait en flèche, la laissant pantelante. _Comment Béatrice pouvait-elle encore tenir debout quand elle avait été bien plus secouée qu'elle ?_

John avisa sa fiancée qui restait plus silencieuse qu'à l'accoutumée. Son visage déjà pâle avait la couleur de la cendre. Il craignit qu'elle ne tourna de l'oeil.

"Vous avez du sucre ?" demanda-t-il au trois informaticiens

Étonné de sa demande, Harry regarda dans la même direction que lui et avisa la jeune femme rousse qui semblait sur le point de perdre connaissance. Le jeune homme ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une énorme barre de Tableronne. Il en cassa un gros morceau et le donna à John qui le mit d'autorité dans les mains d'Eve. Cette dernière le mangea sans discuter. Elle sentit bientôt le froid qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience de ressentir disparaître. pendant tout ce temps, Dwalin ne la quitta pas des yeux, la couvant avec férocité et inquiétude.

"Je vais bien. C'est juste le contre-coup." le rassura-t-elle

Dwalin se pencha vers elle et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il l'embrassa avec ardeur. Ce qu'il avait ressenti en la voyant au volant dans la cour, encerclée par leurs ennemis, était au-delà de la peur. Il n'en revenait pas ait fait preuve d'autant de courage et de sang-froid alors même qu'elle n'avait plus mis les pieds sur un champ de bataille depuis sa renaissance.

Eve répondit au baiser avec la même énergie, savourant cette passion que John jugulait et qu'il ne lui avait pas encore montré. Elle respirait avec avidité son odeur, s'enivrait du contact de sa peau. Très rapidement, elle ressentit enfin ce brasier dans son bas-ventre qu'elle avait désespéré de comprendre un jour. mais ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas céder pour l'instant à ce qu'ils désiraient. A contre-coeur, John quitta la bouche plus qu'accueillante de la jeune femme. la vue de ses joues rosies, de ses lèvres rouges d'avoir été martyrisées de la meilleure des manières et de ses yeux brillants et voilés de désir faillit le faire succomber. Il ne regrettait pas d'être resté célibataire aussi longtemps si Eve était celle qui lui était destinée. Et il était capable d'attendre encore maintenant qu'il se savait aimé et capable d'aimer. _Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement quand elle posait de tels yeux sur lui ?_

Eve frissonna de voir parail regard être posé sur elle. Jamais on ne l'avait regardée comme si elle était...désirable.

Pour une fois, Dwalin oublia l'écart d'âge entre eux. Et Eve n'allait certainement pas lui rappeler.

Alors qu'ils se penchaient de nouveau l'un vers l'autre, Harry les interrompit brusquement et plutôt grossièrement:

"Ramenez-vous les tourtereaux. Le patron veut que tout le monde soit dehors; on a de la visite et vous ne devinerez jamais qui est là!" s'exclama-t-il content d'avoir casé le moment.

"La cavalerie forcément. Qui d'autre ?" déclara blasé Dwalin.

"Oh! Pas qu'elle. Dépêchez-vous parce qu'on ne va pas retenir pendant longtemps Béa."

Intrigués, le couple se leva pour suivre l'ancien prince nain.

Quand ils eurent quitté l'abri de la grange en évitant de regarder plus que de mesure les cadavres qui y gisait et le sang qui formait des rigoles entre les joints des pierres, ils remarquèrent immédiatement le groupe des nouveaux arrivants. Il y avait là près d'une centaine de soldats d'élite qui enlevaient les cadavres. Le couple, tout comme les autres membres de leur groupe, s'étonna de se trouver en présence d'autant de réincarnations d'elfes et de nains. Mais il y avait aussi des hommes tout à fait normaux qui portaient cependant les marques de la réincarnation dans leur regard. Avec leurs compagnons, ils rejoignirent Béatrice et Sherlock qui discutaient avec Mycroft et deux autres personnes.

Béatrice se tourna vers eux. Elle avait l'air d'avoir reçu comme un coup de massue. Ils comprirent pourquoi en avisant le responsable des soldats, un homme qui approchait les soixante-ans et qui leur sourit avec un air malicieux, malgré les circonstances.

"Vous êtes en retard...Gandalf." grommela John

 **Alors, toutes mes excuses pour ne pas avoir publié hier soir, comme je l'ai dit, je suis débordée en ce moment (copies, dossier, préparation de nouveaux cours, ménage + fatigue = BOUM!). Mais ça valait le coup d'attendre un peu non ?**

 **Avis ?**


	37. Chapter 37

**Le chapitre 37...waouh! Et dire que quand j'ai commencé cette fic, je pensais qu'elle serait courte. Je m'étonne toujours d'être arrivée aussi loin et de toujours vous intéresser.**

 **Réponses aux reviews puis on attaque:**

 **Aliena : Tes review me font rire: à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression que tu perds tes mots et qu'il ne te reste plus que des onomatopées. ^^**

 **Tillie 231: Magnussen est bien une réincarnation, mais n'oublions pas que le pauvre s'est pris une balle dans la tête grâce à ce cher Sherlock. Il ne peut donc plus rien faire. Mais on en saura un peu plus sur lui dans ce chapitre.**

 **Julindy: Et oui on part dans le registre épique maintenant. ^^**

 **Le chapitre sera très axé sur les pensées et les sentiments de Loki. J'emploierai souvent le verbe "aimer" mais il ne s'agit pas d'amour dans le terme sexuel (attirance physique). Loki aime Béatrice parce qu'elle est comme lui d'une certaine manière et parce qu'elle le comprend vraiment.**

 **Rating M au cas où pour cause de torture.**

 **Chapitre 36**

 _ **Imitation game,**_

 _ **Jeu de dupes, dieu des mensonges**_

Loki s'était toujours considéré comme un maître en matière de torture. Force était de rendre à César ce qui appartenait à César ou dans le cas présent à Sauron. Odin lui-même aurait eu fort à faire face à cette âme retorse, tordue et déchirée. Cela faisait à peine une demi-heure que Moriarty _questionnait_ Lucas, mais pour Loki, cela lui semblait une éternité, une trop longue éternité. Les cris de Lucas n'étaient pas nombreux mais ils vous déchiraient les entrailles, même pour un dieu. Surtout pour un dieu qui aimait une mortelle comme une partie de lui-même.

Sauron reposa un instant la lanière de cuir cloutée qu'il utilisait pour allumer une cigarette. Il tira une bouffée qu'il relâcha ensuite lentement dans le visage de l'agent. Il aimait qu'on lui résiste; il n'avait que plus de plaisir à briser ensuite la personne, à en faire un pantin vide qui ne savait plus rien faire sans qu'il en tire les ficelles. Ils ne pouvaient même plus baiser sans qu'il ne leur permette. Il s'était entraîné sur les mortels qui lui servaient de parents, puis sur son frère. James avait été une belle première réussite. _Son jouet préféré..._ Malheureusement, il avait fallu qu'il y ait ces maudits Holmes. Son oeuvre détruite par des mortels encore une fois...Mais il avait été patient. Grâce à l'expérience James, il savait de qui il devait se défier. Et Mycroft Holmes n'était qu'un homme, tout comme son frère. Tôt ou tard, il ferait une erreur et il serait à sa merci, comme ce mortel maintenant. _Cependant... c_ ependant, il devait rester prudent. Ne pas aller trop vite comme Melkor encore une fois. Il faut dire que ce dernier n'avait pas supporté la punition que ces crétins de Valars lui avaient affligée. Un dieu enfermé dans un corps de motel. _Quelle infamie!_ Lui-même haïssait son enveloppe corporelle mais ce qu'il avait fait à Morgoth était abominable. Ce corps si faible que même sa vue était mauvaise. Sa rage avait été terrible quand son maître l'avait retrouvé et s'était présenté à lui sous cette apparence. Mais Morgoth, qui se faisait appeler désormais Magnussen, n'avait rien perdu de son désir de détruire ce monde. Il savait même qu'il ne lui suffisait de pas grand chose pour que le chaos se répande. C'était tellement simple avec ces mortels qui n'avaient plus de valeurs, plus de figure à laquelle se rallier.

Mais tout s'était arrêté alors même qu'il semblait pouvoir récupérer sa puissance d'antan. Sauron ne connaissait pas d'autres sentiments que la rage, la haine et le dégoût, le mépris pour la vie. Ces sentiments avaient explosé avec une violence qu'il n'avait été que trop heureux de retrouver pendant un court moment. _Les valars ne pourraient pas de nouveau sauver le monde qu'ils avaient créé: leurs héros étaient partis._ Aussi avait-il décidé d'achever la tâche de son maître. _Et aucun humain ne pourrait arrêter cela. Ils...brûleraient dans les ruines de leur monde._

Il tira une nouvelle bouffée avant d'obliger _son invité_ à faire de même. Lui redressant la tête, il l'empêcha d'expirer la fumée. L'agent du MI-6 commença à s'étouffer tandis qu'il maintenait sa bouche et ses narines fermées. Quand la peau de Lucas vira au violet, il relâcha la pression. La tête de l'espion retomba lourdement sur son épaule tandis qu'il recrachait l'air vicié qui lui brûlait les poumons. Sur ses tatouages, des filets de sang coulaient. _L'Ancien des jours_ semblait avoir ouvert des vannes secrètes dans son corps pour inonder le monde sous le liquide carmin. La douleur s'était logée dans chaque recoin de son être, mais il la connaissait déjà. Il pouvait tenir. _Pour Béatrice_ , pour Loki qui, tout en assistant à ce triste spectacle, s'était dédoublé et se trouvait aussi dans les laboratoires. _Il fallait gagner du temps._ Sauron n'avait rien remarqué et personne n'avait encore eu le temps de prévenir le mégalomane. _Et certainement, n'auraient-il jamais le temps..._

Lucas aurait pu douter de Loki mais s'il le faisait, cela créerait une première brèche dans ses résistances, une brèche qui pourrait être plus que suffisante pour le mettre à terre.

Il se mordit brusquement la lèvre inférieure la faisant saigner encore un peu plus. _Ne pas hurler, ne pas hurler..._ Sauron appliquait avec douceur le bout de sa cigarette allumée sur chacune ds menottes qu'il avait tatouées dans son dos, lui faisant sentir la chaleur contre sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit insupportable. Puis il la retirait un court instant avant de brusquement l'appuyer contre sa peau.

"Je ne vous mentirai pas: vous n'avez aucune chance de vous en sortir. Vous m'appartenez maintenant. Mais vous pouvez arrêter cela, vous avec le pouvoir de faire cesser la souffrance. Répondez juste à cette question..."

Il s'adressait aussi bien à Loki qu'à Lucas. Il se décidait enfin à prendre ce qu'il voulait après avoir joué avec leurs nerfs comme un chat joue avec une souris.

"Pourquoi envoyer aussi peu de personnes pour m'arrêter ? Pourquoi vous alors que ce pays dispose d'agents bien plus performants ?"

Le monde était brouillé pour Lucas, brouillé et brûlant. La voix de Moriarty se mêlait à celle des russes dans son esprit. Mais il refusait de céder. _Béatrice était là avec lui._ Le souvenir de la douceur de sa peau éloignait la douleur de la brûlure. Le fantôme de sa voix chassait la proposition mensongère de Sauron qui semblait si tentante. Comme toujours, elle veillait sur lui. Comme toujours, il la protègerait. Thorin avait échoué à empêcher le mal de s'approcher de Bilbo. Lucas ne pouvait pas se permettre cette erreur.

Moriarty, ne percevant aucune coopération, attrapa de nouveau le visage de l'espion. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il le forçait à ouvrir la bouche, Lucas lui laissa croire qu'il allait obéir. Sauron commit l'imprudence de glisser le bout de son index dans son orifice. Lucas le mordit. De toutes ses forces.

Mais Sauron savait tout aussi bien gérer la douleur que lui. Son sang commençait à couler dans la gorge de l'espion. Son bourreau cependant, approcha doucement le bout rougeoyant de sa cigarette de son oeil. Dans un réflexe, Lucas ferma les yeux et relâcha ses mâchoires. La chaleur brûlante s'éloigna immédiatement. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée puisque le fouet clouté frappa son torse et érafla son visage. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois... Et Sauron ne donnait même pas l'impression d'exprimer de la colère ou de se venger. Il semblait détaché mais ce n'était qu'une apparence. Loki voyait cette lumière malsaine allumée dans son regard, cette même lueur que Thanos avait eu lui aussi quand il brisait son corps. Cette leur de perversité qui annonçait clairement que Sauron se moquait bien d'avoir des réponses, que cela n'était qu'une excuse pour aller plus loin dans la folie, dans la douleur.

Loki était un dieu. Seule une entité supérieure pouvait le briser. Et Sauron, malgré toute sa malice, n'était qu'un homme. Lui ne risquait rien, ce n'était pas le cas pour Lucas. Et pourtant, Loki dut admettre que celui qui était le plus fort entre eux deux, c'était bien Lucas. Il méprisait les fous qui se dressaient contre le mal seulement armés de leur courage parce qu'ils finissaient impitoyablement broyés. Il les méprisaient parce qu'ils en aimaient deux: sa mère et Béatrice. Sa mère avait donné sa vie en se dressant contre le mal. Béatrice pouvait mourir à tout moment. _Et cela le torturait_. Béatrice mourait si Lucas venait à être tué. _Et lui sombrerait._

 _Il n'avait pas le choix._

"Ce sont les meilleurs, contrairement à ce que vous croyez." répondit-il "Ils ont des talents que d'autres non pas. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont été choisis."

"Non..."souffla Lucas qui l'entendait au travers du brouillard de souffrance dans lequel il se noyait.

Mais l'intervention de Loki eut le mérite de détourner l'attention de leur ennemi qui laissa tomber sa cigarette et l'écrasa.

"Des talents, vous dîtes..."

Il s'éloigna de Lucas. Chaque pas qu'il faisait dans sa direction soulageait toujours un peu plus la conscience de Loki. Sauron alluma sa tablette et ouvrit un dossier.

"Evelyne Brody, traductrice. John Corcoran, ancien lieutenant de sa Majesté et formateur au MI-6. John Watson, ancien fusilier du 5th Northumberland. Mary Watson, ancienne tueuse à gage. Sherlock Holmes qu'on ne présente plus...Ils n'ont rien de particulier...sauf...sauf s'ils sont dans le même cas que moi." se moqua Moriarty

"Vous supposez que ce sont des...réincarnations ?" demanda Loki

"Oh, mon cher...ne faites pas l'erreur de me sous-estimer. Je sais que vous les connaissez, que vous les côtoyez de très près. Vous savez très bien qui ils sont réellement. Cette Mary Watson...elle a combattu avec Elendil, son père et les hommes du Gondor autrefois, lors de la dernière alliance entre les hommes et les elfes. Sherlock Holmes doit aussi en faire partie, sinon comment aurait-il pu mettre en déroute mon _frère_." supposa-t-il

La question avait eut l'effet escompté. Sauron avait cru déceler la crainte de Loki. Il n'avait pas vu le piège que ce dernier lui tendait. Maintenant, Loki reprenait l'avantage de la situation. _Sauron ne savait pas exactement qui était réincarné ou non._ L'information parvint aussi à Lucas qui mit quelques minutes à comprendre.

Loki regarda attentivement les dossiers. Ils étaient récents et surtout, le plus grave, _officiels_. Ces informations étaient sensées rester secrètes. Elles étaient protégées. Les seuls qui pouvaient y avoir accès étaient les supérieurs de leur groupe. La taupe n'était pas l'un des leurs mais bel et bien quelqu'un de l'entourage de Mycroft Holmes ! Et il fallait que, _ironie du sort,_ ce soit lui, le dieu du mensonge qui fasse cette découverte.

 _Et qui mieux que lui pour être le_ _traître aux yeux des autres ?_

Il ne pourrait plus les mettre en garde, ils ne le croiraient pas. Il serait de nouveau rejeté par tous. Sauf par Sauron qui l'accueillait à bras ouverts comme un fils prodigue.

Il continua de regarder les profils de ses amis qu'il allait condamner. Car oui, quoi qu'on puisse dire, ils étaient devenus ses amis. Cependant, il remarque bien rapidement quelque chose qui raviva en lui l'espoir.

"Auriez-vous des connaissances qui ne seraient pas parvenues à moi ?" demanda calmement Sauron

Lucas redressa péniblement la tête pour regarder le dieu du mensonge. Ce dernier donnait tous les signes qui prouvaient que Sauron saurait tout d'ici quelques minutes. Le désespoir s'abattit sur les épaules de l'espion. _Béatrice..._

" Nous vous avons mis sur écoute. Ils savent que vous allez faire exploser des bombes à Edimbourg aujourd'hui. Ce qui les a poussés à préparer une intervention ici car leurs hackers n'ont pas encore réussi à pénétrer Mordor. Ils ont cependant pirater votre boîte mail et ont vidé vos comptes en banques."

"Eh bien voilà. Ce n'était pas si compliqué. Je suppose que votre gentil pantin a installé quelques micros ici et là. Mais le problème sera rapidement réglé." déclara-t-il en envoyant deux messages, l'un pour ordonner à ses hommes à la ferme de lui ramener Sherlock et Mary vivants, l'autre pour demander à ce que les micros dissimulés soient récupérés et détruits.

Il récupéra sa tablette avant de sortir. Sur le palier de la cellule, il se tourna vers Loki et désigna Lucas du menton.

"Faites-le couiner encore un peu. Et achever de briser son esprit, on en fera un bon Uruk-kaï." ordonna-t-il en sortant

Loki et Lucas restèrent seuls. Lucas redressa difficilement la tête. Au moment où il allait parler, de la bile remonta dans son œsophage et il vomit une mixture rougeâtre dans laquelle surnageaient des caillots de sang. Sauron avait demandé à deux anciens orques au début de l'interrogatoire de le "mettre dans de bonnes dispositions". Il respira laborieusement et douloureusement. Il n'osait compter le nombre de côtes cassées qu'il pouvait avoir.

"Comment avez-vous pu ? Elle vous fait confiance. Je vous...faisais... confiance...grâce à elle." lui reprocha-t-il

Loki s'approcha de lui.

"Je n'ai pas trahi Béatrice..."

"Elle doit...être morte dans le meilleur des cas ! Vous l'avez... abandonnée !"

"Non ! Il ne sait pas...Sauron ne sait pas pour Béatrice. Il n'a jamais su. Et personne ne sait qu'elle est avec nous."

Lucas n'eut pas la force de parler ou de lever les yeux. A peine avait-il entendu les paroles du dieu. _Sa femme avait sûrement été tuée_. _Que lui importait désormais cette mission ?_

"Lucas! Béa n'apparaît nul part. Elle n'existe pas ! Aux yeux de Sauron, et même de toute autre menace, elle est invisible."

"Quoi ?"

Loki se souvint d'une sortie avec Béatrice et sa collègue Darcy. Le soldat avait été avec eux. D'ailleurs c'était lui qui lui avait fait manger son premier hotdog. Béatrice les avait emmenés dans une librairie pour une raison quelconque. Elle avait fait des achats qu'elle avait payé avec une carte bancaire.

 _Une parmi cinq autres._

 _Toutes avec un nom différent._

Il avait cherché à en savoir plus sur ce détail qui ne lui semblait pas courant chez les autres mortels. C'est là que la jeune femme lui avait expliqué qu'au regard de sa situation, elle pouvait devoir à tout moment disparaître si jamais un réincarné du mauvais côté de la barrière la reconnaissait. Elle avait sciemment choisi de n'être personne pour pouvoir survivre et surtout, continuer de faire partie du jeu.

 _"Ulysse a dupé Polyphème en disant n'être Personne. Ca lui a sauvé la vie. Tu dois pouvoir comprendre: c'est mentir ou mourir."_

De nouveau, tout reposait sur un être à qui on ne prêtait guère attention. De nouveau seul un hobbit pourrait mettre à bas le Seigneur des ténèbres.

 _Mais, après tout, Béatrice n'était-elle pas la mieux placée pour les sortir de l'enfer?_

 **Avis ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello à toutes et à tous!**

 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout chaud, un peu plus court que ce qui était prévu au départ mais j'ai préféré le point de vue de Fili pour un prochain chapitre qui sera en plus. J'ai eu un peu plus de mal à me mettre dans cette fic cette fois-ci parce que je suis un peu accaparée par** ** _Dessine-moi comme une de tes françaises_** **qui touche bientôt à sa fin, ce qui me soulage autant que cela me rend triste. Les auteurs sont des schizophrènes. ^^**

 **Mais avant le chapitre en lui-même, je tiens à répondre aussi aux reviews.**

 **Je ne voudrais pas paraître lourde ou autre, mais ça serait bien aussi si les personnes qui lisent cette histoire ou la découvre laissent un petit commentaire pour donner leur avis. C'est vrai qu'on écrit avant tout pour nous, mais il ne faut pas se leurrer si on publie nos histoires c'est aussi pour avoir des avis et pour pouvoir s'améliorer.**

 **Alors, un petit mot même si c'est pour émettre une critique, ça fait toujours plaisir et surtout c'est toujours pris en compte.**

 **Aliena Wyvern** **: Laisse Thorin à Béa, sinon tu risque de te prendre des coups de poêle à frire et de voir ton compte en banque être piraté. Ainsi que ton compte fan fiction! ^^Au fait trouve la référene à Bad Moon Rising dans ce chapitre.**

 **Julindy** **: j'ai été très touchée par ton analyse du dernier chapitre. Merci car ça me motive comme pas possible des remarques comme ça.**

 **Tillie231** **: c'est sûr que Loki, on aime ou on déteste ce personnage. Contente que la scène de torture te semble réussie. C'est toujours un peu délicat ce genre de scène: si tu en fais trop, c'est ridicule et cliché. Et s'il n'y en a pas assez, ça ne suscite rien chez le lecteur. J'ai bien commençé à lire ta fic. le deuxième chapitre m'a pas mal remué. J'espère que ça ne lui arrivera jamais. Un point qui m'a plu en particulier, c'est sa relation aux journaux et à Internet qui change totalement et qui était vraiment bien mené. je trouve que chacune de tes histoires est meilleure que la précédente. Tu t'améliores énormément.**

 **Chapitre 38**

 _ **De la fidélité et de l'engagement**_

"Béatrice, calme-toi !" s'agaça enfin Sherlock qui n'en pouvait plus de voir sa cousine faire les cent pas dans la cuisine en attendant que Jaime, Mycroft et Gandalf aient terminé leur conciliabule.

Cette dernière fit volte-face, les cheveux en pétard, le visage blême et les yeux injectés de sang brûlant d'une fureur contenue à grand peine. Ses mains se fermaient et s'ouvraient dans le vide sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Sherlock soupira. Il quitta son tabouret en bois et son expérience à partir d'une cervelle prélevée avec délicatesse par Molly sur l'un des cadavres dans la cours. Smaug n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir assez émoustillé quand il l'avait vue manier sa scie à os avec une aussi grande dextérité.

"Si jamais, ça réagit au nitrate d'argent, tu me préviens." demanda-t-il à la médecin légiste.

Concentrée sur sa propre expérience, Molly se contenta de vaguement acquiescer. Smaug se trouva d'un sentimentalisme écœurant quand il se surprit à trouver la vision de la jeune femme penchée sur un œil coupé en deux touchante. Il s'approcha subtilement de sa compagne et respira avidement son parfum.

"Je rêve ou tu viens de me renifler ?" releva Molly sans pour autant quitter son microscope.

"J'avais juste besoin de ma dose." lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant de rejoindre sa cousine dans le salon.

Béatrice agaçait maintenant le reste de l'équipe. Elle oubliait dans sa peur qu'elle n'était pas la seule à aimer Lucas. Elle ne parlait pas mais sa présence dans la pièce cristallisait toutes les tensions. Il suffisait de pas grand chose pour mettre le feu aux poudres.

"Comment ont-ils pu savoir ? Merde, on a pris toutes les précautions." s'énerva Fred en tapant dans ses poings et en se relevant brusquement.

"C'est évident." déclara Peter "Il y a une taupe parmi nous."

Béatrice se figea brusquement. Intérieurement, Sherlock pesta, pour la première fois de sa vie, contre le manque de subtilité des gens. _Oui, il était mal placé pour juger et oui il s'en moquait comme de l'an 40_.

La jeune femme blonde se tourna lentement vers Peter et le regarda avec un air interrogateur qui se voulait surpris. Mais Sherlock connaissait chacune des expressions de sa cousine. Elle avait eu ce même air avec lui à maintes reprises quand ils étaient enfants. Bien souvent ça se terminait, dans le meilleur des cas, par une bataille au pistolet à eau où il finissait perdant et mouillé comme un chien.

"Est-ce que vous sous-entendez que l'un d'entre nous, après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, aurait décidé de rejoindre le camps de l'ennemi ?" demanda-t-elle avec un calme trompeur.

"Aucun de le compagnie n'aurait trahi Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. On ne peut pas douter de vous mais..."

"Mais les nains ne font finalement pas confiance ni à un ancien elfe, ni à un ancien batelier et encore moins à un ancien dragon." le coupa Béatrice avec un regard glacial.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Balin se sentit rougir sous le reproche déguisé. Tant bien que mal, il essaya de rattraper les choses:

"Je ne doute pas que Sherlock, Mary et Greg veuillent se débarrasser de Moriarty. il vous menace plus que nous même. Mais Loki..."

De nouveau, Béatrice le coupa:

"Nous y voilà...Loki, bien sûr. Toujours lui." se braqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Elle ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de rester debout au milieu du salon, sous les regards des anciens nains qui devaient lever les yeux vers elle puisqu'elle était avec Sherlock, la seule à n'être pas assise. Une bûche craqua dans la cheminée en déployant une gerbe d'étincelles.

"C'est facile d'accuser Loki. Après tout, c'est le dieu des mensonges. Tout sera toujours de sa faute. Ce sera forcément lui le traître, n'est-ce pas ? C'est un menteur, n'est-ce pas ? Mais...dois-je vous rappeler que nous sommes tous des menteurs dans cette pièce ? Nous cachons ce que nous sommes vraiment chaque jour à notre entourage. Nous mentons continuellement pour un oui ou pour un non. Chacun d'entre nous pourrait être un traître aussi bien par choix que par nécessité. le seul d'entre nous qui ait le moins de raisons de nous trahir, c'est justement Loki, parce qu'il n'a pas de point faible qu'on puisse atteindre. Si je dis que Loki est digne de confiance, c'est qu'il est digne de confiance."

"Et si j'étais vous, je ferai confiance au jugement de notre cambrioleur." déclara une voix grave derrière elle.

Sherlock et Béatrice se retournèrent. Jaime, Mycroft et le général Erik Lensherr avaient fini leur réunion. Derrière eux, sortit l'aide de camps du général, portant le matériel nécessaire à une vidéo-conférence. C'était une jeune femme sensiblement du même âge qu'Harry, Mitchell et Béatrice avec un visage aux traits qu'on pouvait qualifier d'aristocratiques et une longue chevelure blonde tirant sur le bronze toute ondulée. Si tout le monde portait son attention sur le général, Harry jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la jeune femme...avant de l'oublier et de se concentrer sur la réunion.

"Nous avons confiance en elle, Gandalf..." commença Peter

"Alors vous devez croire en Loki Laufesson. Nous savons tous de quoi était capable notre cambrioleur. Il y a plus de force et de ressources en lui,... pardon en elle que vous ne l'avez cru au premier abord. De ce que j'ai appris, c'est vous ma chère Béatrice qui avait convaincu Loki de vous aider ?"

Béatrice ne semblait pas s'être détendue avec l'intervention de Gandalf. Elle restait méfiante car elle était la dépositaire des secrets de Loki et pour rien au monde, elle ne le trahirait. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

"Et bien, le hobbit que j'ai connu a bien changé..." se contenta-t-il de répondre

"Allez vous réincarner et grandir en compagnie d'un dragon et du gouvernement britannique, vous..."grommela Béatrice "Mais maintenant que Loki est lavé de tout soupçon par votre bienheureuse intervention, auriez-vous l'aimable obligeance de nous dire ce que vous avez à nous dire, en vous magnant le train ? Nous avons un agent en territoire ennemi."

Elle se moquait d'insulter un supérieur et son ancien ami. Gandalf n'avait pas pris la peine non plus de la retrouver. C'était une raison suffisante pour se défouler sur lui. Derrière lui, elle remarqua Mycroft qui soupirait de son comportement mais qui ne semblait pas décider à lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. le gouvernement britannique avait été le seul dans leur entourage à découvrir leur _état_. Il lui avait fallu de longs mois pour y croire puis d'autres encore pour aborder la question avec son frère et sa cousine. Il n'était pas une personne qui se laissait dicter sa conduite par ses sentiments mais le regard si adulte, si âgé et si emprunt de méfiance et de résignation qu'avaient porté sur lui ce jour-là Sherlock et Béatrice l'avait pousé à les protéger de tout danger. Alors si aujourd'hui, Béatrice semblait décidée à remonter les bretelles à un général, il ne l'empêcherait pas mais il assurerait ses arrières.

"Et cet agent, je suppose qu'il s'agit de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne ?"

Elle acquiesça sans en dire plus. le général Lensherr soupira. _Ce nain avait toujours eu une conception de la survie assez limitée._ On aurait pourtant pu penser qu'avoir une famille puis un compagnon l'auraient poussé à revoir ses priorités _._ Il n'en était rien apparemment. Et aujourd'hui, l'ennemi avait entre ses mains une carte maîtresse.

"Il serait grand temps que Lucas North revoit l'ordre de ses priorités. Il nous a déjà causé beaucoup d'ennuis. Je doute que ses supérieurs le couvrent encore..."

"Est-ce à dire que vous allez l'abandonner à son sort ? Encore une fois ?" le coupa-t-elle furieuse

"Non mais vous ne devez pas perdre non plus de vue notre objectif..."

"Gandalf, vous avez toujours fait en sorte d'épargner le plus de vies possibles. Auriez-vous changé d'opinion en vous réincarnant ?"

"Ne m'insultez pas, Bilbo Sacquet !" gronda-t-il menaçant

Dans le foyer, la lumière du feu diminua brusquement et une ombre menaçante sembla émaner du magicien. _Ainsi donc, lui non plus n'avait pas perdu ses pouvoirs_ et derrière son visage de vieillard bonhomme, il restait un être d'une grande puissance.

Mais Béatrice n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle n'avait peur que pour Lucas.

"Alors montrez-vous digne de mon respect ! Personne ici n'oublie que nous devons vaincre définitivement Sauron mais personne non plus ne veut voir l'un des siens être sacrifié. Si vous choisissez de les abandonner à leur sort, je préfère encore aller offrir mes services à Sauron plutôt que de perdre l'homme que j'aime encore une fois." le provoqua-t-elle

"Bilbo Sacquet! Où est votre bon sens ?"

"Dans votre fondement, Gandalf LeGris!" répondit-elle avec aplomb, choquant tous ses compagnons.

"Béatrice ! Surveille ton langage !" ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Mycroft

"Occupe-toi de tes fesses Mycroft ! Vous savez combien de temps j'ai passé à le pleurer Gandalf ? Quatre-vingt neuf ans en comptant cette vie. Quatre-vingt neuf ans à souffrir de l'absence puis de l'absence même de souvenirs. Vous savez ce que cela fait de vivre en étant hantée par un souvenir qu'on arrive même pas à se remémorer correctement, en sachant qu'on a perdu une personne qui était nécessaire à notre vie mais sans parvenir à retrouver ses traits ou à comprendre pourquoi son absence vous empêche de vivre pleinement ? Je vais mieux depuis que je l'ai retrouvé, ma mémoire est revenue partiellement. je refuse de l'abandonner à son sort en sachant que je peux l'aider tout ça parce que j'aurai dû obéir à des ordres inhumains."

La jeune femme termina sa diatribe enflammée en fusillant le magicien du regard. Elle n'avait pas peur de ses tours de magie et elle le lui faisait bien comprendre. Si Sherlock ne la retenait pas par l'épaule, nul doute qu'elle serait allée le secouer comme un vieux prunier.

Mais Gandalf ne semblait pas impressionner par l'un ou par l'autre. Au contraire, ce fut un sourire nostalgique qui vint répondre à la provocation de la jeune femme.

"Les hobbits...vous continuerez sans cesse de me surprendre. Maintenant que votre côté Took s'est exprimé, vous me laisserez bien terminé de vous exposer notre plan ?" lui demanda-t-il

Un peu décontenancée par sa réaction inattendue, Béatrice hocha mécaniquement la tête.

"Bien, vous serez les seuls à pouvoir agir. Vous allez devoir récupérer l'agent North avant que mes hommes n'interviennent sur le terrain. Pour l'instant, nous devons bénéficier du fait que Sauron n'ait pas encore contacté ses hommes, ce qui ne saurait trop tarder, surtout si nous avons une taupe parmi nous, taupe qui semble plutôt bien renseigner sur nos agissements. Nous nous occupons d'elle. Combien d'entre vous sont aptes à aller sur le terrain ?"

Dwalin, John, Fred, Ross et Jimmy s'étaient levés.

"Mary est déjà sur place. Elle pourra toujours nous couvrir." déclara Ross en allumant une cigarette.

Béatrice et Sherlock les rejoignirent au grand dam d'Eric.

"Bilbo! Vous allez vous faire tuer !" s'agaça-t-il

"J'aurais préféré avoir Galadriel en face de moi." lâcha la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel "Au moins, elle m'aurait dit "si vous ne le faîtes pas, personne ne le pourra."

"vOus avez déjà fait votre part." lui rappela-t-il

"Je fais ce pourquoi Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne m'a engagée. Je suis le cambrioleur."

"Et tu regardes trop Docteur Who." déclara Jaime en les rejoignant. "Je suis avec eux."

Gandalf soupira.

"Soit!" céda-t-il "Quant à l'agent North, ramenez-le...si vous le pouvez. Béatrice, s'il s'avère avoir été brisé..."

"Je sais." le coupa-t-elle, ne voulant pas en entendre plus.

Elle refusait d'envisager cette possibilité. Lucas n'était pas perdu. Elle l'aurait senti dans le cas contraire.

 **Et voilà!**

 **A mardi prochain. N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait toujours plaisir.**


	39. Chapter 39

Bonjour!

Lundi c'était la rentrée. Bouh! Au bout d'une journée, j'étais fatiguée. ^^Mais bon, on se console, en se disant que dans six semaines, c'est les vacances.

Sans plus attendre, la suite. Ce chapitre va introduire un nouveau personnage et attirer notre attention sur Fili. Je n'en dis pas plus.

Au fait qui a vu la référence dans le nom de Gandalf ? Personne n'a réagi.

 **Chapitre XXXIX**

 _ **Où il est question de Belle au bois dormant.**_

Harry sortait quand l'aide de camps du général Lensherr rentrait. La porte étant étroite, ils furent tous deux à deux doigts de se cogner l'un dans l'autre. Lorsque Harry releva la tête et qu'il avisa la ravissante créature en face de lui, il lui offrit un sourire charmeur. Lorsque cette dernière le regarda, sa mâchoire se décrocha. ce fut sans mal qu'il la revit, une vie de cela, les accueillant aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait chez elle, distribuant des couvertures puis les aidant à maintenir un Kili agonisant sur une table en bois.

"Y-a-t-il un problème ?" demanda-t-elle sèchement au malotru qui la dévisageait.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle soupira avant de le pousser doucement mais fermement pour pouvoir passer.

Ce contact fit réagir Harry. Il se retourna et attrapa sa main pour la retenir.

"Sigrid." l'appela-t-il

Greg qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre leurs chefs se figea à l'entente de ce prénom. Il se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens. La jeune femme blanchit brusquement, tandis qu'une vive douleur se répandit dans sa tête, si vive qu'elle dut s'appuyer sur le montant de la porte et fermer un instant les yeux. Mais rien de cela ne l'apaisa. Jamais, elle n'avait eu de migraine aussi violente.

"Comment m'avez-vous appelée ?" lui demanda-t-elle lentement.

Il lui semblait que parler même relevait de la plus grande difficulté.

Avant que Harry n'ait pu répondre, Greg les avait rejoint. Sur le pas de la porte, il avait entendu leur discussion. Avec hésitation, il appela la jeune femme:

"Sigrid ?"

Cette dernière leva des yeux noisette vers le policier en civil. Dans son regard, Greg vit la compréhension et la reconnaissance se faire et se mêler de douleur. Mais tout disparut bientôt, remplacée par le vide tandis qu'elle perdait connaissance. Bard s'empressa de porter assistance à celle qui se révélait être sa fille aînée, mais Harry qui était le plus proche fut le plus rapide. Il recueillit délicatement le nouveau corps de Sigrid. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter ses biceps en papier mâché. Il n'était vraiment plus un guerrier. Il l'aurait laissée choir si Greg n'était pas venu lui prêter main forte. Les deux hommes la portèrent en catastrophe dans le salon.

Eve et John se redressèrent comme s'ils venaient d'être pincés. ils espérèrent que personne n'avait remarqué leur position alanguies l'un contre l'autre quelques minutes plus tôt. _Dire qu'il avait fallu que la jeune femme se mette presqu'en danger pour que Dwalin se laisse enfin aller à lui exprimer sans retenue ce qu'il ressentait._ Les baisers avaient été exigeants, brutaux, à l'image de la peur et de ce pays qui les hébergeait et qui était la patrie de John mais Evelyn n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Au contraire, son corps s'était littéralement embrasé. Elle avait été sur le point d'en demander plus à son compagnon quand Harry et Greg les avaient coupés.

Le couple se leva pour leur laisser leur place.

"Qui est-ce ?" demanda Eve qui n'avait guère prêté attention aux soldats réincarnés depuis qu'elle était sortie du van.

"Ma fille." se contenta de répondre Greg.

"Mais, je pensais que ta femme allait seulement accoucher dans quelques mois." s'étonna Dwalin

Greg soupira, en haussant les sourcils. Les nains ne leur avaient vraiment accordé aucune attention hors de leur bref mais mouvementé passage chez eux. Eve, cependant, avait bien meilleure mémoire. Chose normale après tout quand on était cribe. Elle donna un coup de coude à John. Ce dernier la regarda avec incompréhension. Eve soupira.

"Est-ce Tilda ou Sigrid ?" lui demanda-t-elle

Ori n'avait pas oublié l'hospitalité que leur avait offerte ces deux jeunes filles dont la famille peinait pourtant à joindre les deux bouts.

Greg se tourna quelques instants vers elle, étonné que la jeune femme n'ait pas oublié un détail aussi mineur dans sa longue vie de nain.

"Sigrid."

Eve lui offrit un de ses précieux sourires.

"Alors...vous serez certainement tous bientôt réunis." espéra-t-elle

Sa gentillesse et sa compassion, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proches, poussèrent cependant Greg à la serrer dans ses bras. Ils vivaient des moments trop éprouvants pour ne pas partager la moindre étincelle de joie. Eve lui rendit son étreinte, sincèrement heureuse pour lui. Ces retrouvailles inespérées lui donnèrent confiance pour l'avenir. Thorin n'était pas perdu, pas encore. _Pas tant qu'ils seraient réunis. Pas tant qu'ils auraient leur mot à dire dans cette histoire._

 ** _Je sais c'est court...(sourire sadique.)_**


	40. Chapter 40

**Bonsoir**

Désolé pour le **retard de publication. Mon ordi est inutilisable pour le moment parce qu'un super virus s'est installé dessus. Je ne vous dis pas la trouille que j'ai eue: perdre encore une fois toutes mes données...Par chance, tous mes dossiers sont sur des clés ou en pièces jointes...Mais c'est quand même un coup dur. Surtout quand on n'a plus qu'un mois pour rendre un super dossier.**

 **Mais passons à quelque chose de plus joyeux: la suite. Fili va-t-il se prendre un bon gros râteau ? Lucas va-t-il mourir d'ennui dans sa cellule ? Sherlock va-t-il faire son super barbecue ? ^^ Un calin de votre perso favori à qui trouve la référence à Nord et Sud d'Elizabeth Gaskell.**

 **Chapitre 40**

 _ **Le syndrôme de Mr Darcy**_

 **"Papa ?"**

Harry qui attendait que la jeune femme se réveille, les doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux blonds, se redressa brusquement. Mitchell et lui avaient retrouvé tôt leurs souvenirs et n'avaient jamais eu à subir une perte de connaissance. Mais il semblait que ce n'était pas la même chose pour tout le monde. Eve avait remarqué son trouble. Discrètement, elle lui avait soufflé une parole qui l'avait quelque peu réconforté:

"Plus vite ses souvenirs lui reviendront, moins elle souffrira. Il faudra juste veiller à ce qu'elle ne mélange pas les époques."

Il était vrai qu'à choisir, Harry aurait préféré récupérer ses souvenirs de cette manière qu'au compte-goutte, sans jamais y être vraiment préparé. Il avait beau connaître cette impression d'être aspiré brutalement hors du temps et projeté avec violence dans une autre époque où le froid était si intense qu'il lui coupait le souffle, où les bruits de bataille ou à l'inverse le silence mortifère étaient si assourdissant qu'il avait l'impression qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais rire, il ne pouvait rien faire contre cette impression de surprise brutale qui lui coupait douloureusement le souffle. A treize ans, il se serait bien passer de continuer à avoir des terreurs nocturnes qui provoquaient des accidents au lit en mettant en scène sa propre mise à mort sous les yeux impuissants et horrifiés de son oncle.

Il releva la tête. Greg était au chevet de _sa fille_ , lui tenant la main et lui souriant avec un bonheur incommensurable, alors qu'elle reprenait doucement pied. Il savait qu'il était de trop dans ce tableau familiale mais il ne pouvait pas partir et ses yeux refusaient de regarder autre chose que ce visage angélique aux boucles blondes désordonnées. Mais son regard se fit plus vague tandis qu'il se laissait happer par ses souvenirs.

Il serait faux de dire qu'il avait remarqué tout de suite la jeune femme autrefois. Quand ils avaient débarqué chez elle, sans crier gare, les seules pensées qui occupaient son esprit étaient la santé de son frère et le froid. Aujourd'hui, il aurait préféré que leur première rencontre se fut déroulée à peu près comme celle de son oncle et du hobbit... _quoique...non. Thorin n'avait pas été un modèle d'amabilité._

Il se souvenait cependant de sa main entrant dans son champ de vision. Une main rougie par le froid, abîmée par les vaisselles répétitives et les réparations des filets de pêche...mais il avait vu au-delà : il avait remarqué sa grâce malgré les souffrances. Tout en prenant la couverture, il avait fixé longuement cette main. Il en avait déjà vu des plus belles courant vivement sur son membre et lui procurant moult plaisirs. Il s'était senti bête de ressentir une telle émotion. Des corps dénudés masculins et féminins, il y en avait côtoyés et il ne s'était jamais embarrassé de pudeur. Après tout, jusqu'à ses trente ans révolus, il courait parfois nu comme un vers dans les appartements de sa mère et de son oncle. Il n'avait jamais, ensuite, réchigné à utiliser les bains communs après les entraînements et il avait parfois partagé le lit de plusieurs compagnons et compagnes. En même temps.

Mais cette main et ce poignet dénudé un court instant sur lequel retombait avec insistance un fort simple bracelet de bois gravé suscitait en lui un émoi sensuel qui le gênait presque à cause de son intensité. La soirée qui s'était déroulée chez le Maître de la ville l'avait soustrait, à son plus grand soulagement, à cette tentation. La maladie de Kili l'avait détourné de son obsession pour ce poignet par la suite. Cependant, l'arrivée de Tauriel et l'attaque des orcs l'avait rapproché de Sigrid. il l'avait protégée au même titre que Kili, la mettant en sûreté. Après que l'attaque fut repoussée et que Tauriel eut guéri Kili, il avait laissé Oin lui parler de son admiration pour la médecine elfique. Le guérisseur avait cru qu'il l'écoutait tout en observant l'elfe bander la jambe de son frère. Il n'en était rien : il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour la jeune femme qui secondait la guérisseuse. Tandis que son frère délirait à propos de promenade sous les étoiles, il avait regardé de nouveau son poignet en songeant qu'un bracelet d'or lui siérait tout aussi bien que son pauvre bijou de bois. Ce n'était qu'en songeant, sur cette barque qui les emmenait loin de Lacville en flammes où il la maintenait fermement contre lui pour l'empêcher de rejoindre son frère et son père, que les reflets d'or et de bronze de ses cheveux ne seraient que plus beau sur une tresse de mariage qu'il s'était ressaisi. Ils étaient au beau milieu de l'enfer, il ne la connaissait pas depuis plus de trois jours. Il avait été effrayé de voir comment son coeur avait changé en si peu de temps. Apeuré par les promesses que ce dernier essayait de lui souffler, il avait fermé ses oreilles et son esprit pour ne plus l'entendre. _Il ne la connaissait pas, c'était une humaine sans titre condamnée à mourir avant lui et il avait un royaume à reconquérir_.

 _Il ne pouvait rien lui promettre._

C'était sur cette amère constatation qu'il avait décidé de lui fermer son coeur.

Et que d'amères regrets, cela lui avait apporté. Dans cette Montagne Solitaire qui n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom, il avait passé des heures, seul à chercher l'Arkenstone, hanté par ces yeux gris, ce visage doux et noble, cette rose qui s'épanouissait sur le fumier des hommes. oh! Quelle souffrance ce fut pour lui de réaliser qu'il avait sacrifié un bonheur doux et simple pour des honneurs qui, à chaque minute, lui semblaient plus mortifères. Mais il avait un devoir à accomplir et pui, sa lignée avait détruit sa maison, mit en péril sa vie en réveillant le dragon.

Quand Thorin avait recouvré la raison, il avait espéré...un court instant. _Dale envahie, des combats partout...Sigrid était perdue._ Quelque part dans le chaos, trop loin de lui. Il avait alors fait la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire: se battre. Se battre pour qu'une telle horreur cesse. Se battre pour son oncle, pour son frère, _pour elle..._ pour qu'ils puissent tous espérer voir de nouveaux lendemains. Malheureusement, il ne fit jamais le soleil se lever de nouveau. Il quitta le monde, l'âme torturée de savoir son frère en danger et d'ignorer le sort de celle qu'il avait perdue avant même de la trouver.

"Harry ?"

Harry cligna des yeux avant de lever le regard. il n'avait même pas remarquer que son frère était revenu dans le salon. Greg, Eve et John n'étaient plus là. par contre, l'inconnue qui ne l'était plus tant le regardait avec une pointe d'interrogation dans les yeux.

 _Sigrid n'avait jamais su._

"Ca fait combien de temps que je dézonne ?" demanda-t-il gêné à son frère.

"Assez pour que je t'appelle cinq fois et pour que Béatrice passe ses nerfs sur toi." lui répondit son frère

"Merde Lucas !"paniqua-t-il en bondissant du fauteuil

"Harry...ils devaient se préparer. Et puis Béatrice a dû essayer de persuader les patrons de la laisser y aller. Elle a eu d'autres chats à fouetter."

"Y aller ? Quoi ? Oh...putain..."

Harry quitta brusquement le canapé pour se précipiter dans l'entrée...avant de revenir sur ses pas et de mettre un genou devant une _Sigrid_ étonnée.

"Comment vous appelez-vous ?" s'enquit-il rapidement

"Euh...Elizabeth. pourquoi ?"

"Vous vous souvenez de nous ?" demanda-t-il en se désignant avec son frère

"Vous étiez...vous n'étiez pas...les princes nains de la montagne ? Oui, même que vous m'avez cachée sous la table lors de l'attaque des orcs !" se rappela-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

"Je sais que ça va vous paraître dingue, Elizabeth, mais en dépit de la situation qui était la nôtre, du fait qu'on se connaissait à peine, que j'étais un prince et vous une fille de pêcheur, je suis tombé éperdument amoureux de vous à cette époque. Je n'ai jamais pu vous le dire. Et encore aujourd'hui, je vous aime ardemment, même si nous ne nous connaissons qu'à peine. Si nous arrivons à sauver le monde me laisserez-vous vous courtiser ?"

Un troupeau d'anges passa.

"Vous êtes...un grand malade !" s'exclama-t-elle

Pour Harry, ce fut la douche froide.

"Il faut en plus que vous revoyez votre numéro de Mr Darcy." ajouta-t-elle

Harry releva la tête pour voir la chose la plus bouleversant qu'il ait jamais vu : un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres qui eut tôt fait de disparaître.

"A vos postes, avant d'avoir un blâme. Et vous...sur vos pieds, soldat." ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Harry

Ce dernier lui obéit derechef avant de jouer la carte du baise-main. Mitchell était trop surpris et inquiet pour faire une remarque.

Ce n'était pas plus mal ainsi, pensa Harry avant de sortir et de retourner dans la grange.

 **Je ne suis pas très contente de ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour le travailler et en plus je le poste en retard. Franchement, moi, je suis déçue. Après vous, quel est votre avis ?**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **J'ai pu emprunter un ordi pour vous envoyer ce nouveau chapitre. La panne de mon ordinateur aura au moins eu ça de bon qu'elle m'aura permis de bien avancer dans l'écriture des chapitres. ^^**

 **Sans plus attendre...la suite**

 **XXXX**

 _ **Les lannister paient toujours leurs dettes.**_

 _ **Combat de coqs**_

Jaime observait Mycroft Holmes et Eric Lensherr discuter de stratégie et de politique, choses sommes toutes habituelles dans son métier. Mais il devait bien bien s'avouer qu'il peinait à suivre la conversation, contrairement à Mycroft. Cet homme était pourtant dans la même situation que lui. Il n'avait connu qu'une vie et pourtant il parlait aisément de cette autre vie que les autres avaient tous connue.

Quand il avait entamé sa relation avec Béatrice Sterdford, elle était encore étudiante au M.I.T. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un forum de recrutement. Elle avait piraté les ordinateurs de la défense et ceux de Stark industrie comme preuve de C.V. Stark lui avait offert un stage avant eux mais il n'avait eu de cesse de la démarcher. De fil en aiguille, de mails en rencontres professionnelles puis en invitations à boire un verre ou à dîner, ils en étaient venus à passer quelques nuits ensemble. Elle était la première femme qu'il côtoyait qui n'était pas prise de tête. Après des années difficiles avec sa soeur jumelle avec qui il entretenait une relation ambiguë et conflictuelle, cela avait été une vraie libération.

Il ne s'était pas fait d'idée. Il avait toujours su que rien ne durerait avec Béatrice. Ils avaient passé de bons moments mais il avait rapidement senti qu'elle était ailleurs. _Le fantôme d'une autre vie_. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que ces mots qu'elle lui avait dits fussent à prendre au pied de la lettre. Jamais il n'avait deviné son secret.

Bien que leur relation ait évolué en amitié sincère, il la connaissait si peu.

Le temps avait fait son oeuvre. Il avait rencontré Arya Stark.

Elle n'avait été à ses yeux qu'une gamine bien qu'elle eut à peine moins d'un an d'écart avec Béatrice. Ces deux-là travaillaient de concert sur les ordinateurs de Stark industrie même si Arya était plus une sorte de génie à la manière de son illustre parent Tony Stark. Et comme ce dernier, c'était une...sacré emmerdeuse. Jamais, il ne s'était autant disputé avec qulequ'un.

 _"Couche une bonne fois pour toute avec elle avant que ça finisse en carnage Jaime !"_ s'était écriée un soir Béatrice

Jaime aurait voulu protester mais Béatrice lui avait fait remarqué que ça ne servait à rien de se voiler la face. De toute manière, ils étaient plus des colocataires que des amants. Et en plus, _elle n'avait même pas vraiment emménagé avec lui._ Tous les deux s'étaient sentis soulagés d'avoir clarifié leur situation.

Pris par Arya, les interrogations que Béatrice avaient suscitées chez lui s'étaient éteintes.

Et puis, il y avait trois mois de cela, Mycroft Holmes s'était présenté à son bureau de Washington avec une question :

"Les Lannister paient-ils toujours leurs dettes ?"

Pour Jaime, le monde avait radicalement changé ce soir-là. il avait cessé d'être le fils de Tywin, sa perpétuelle déception. Il était devenu Jaime Lannister, détenteur d'un secret qui l'avait poussé à se dresser contre ce père étouffant et exigeant et à embrasser une autre famille. il était le gardien d'un secret et le parjure d'une famille. _Et jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux que lorsqu'il avait accepté l'offre de Mycroft Holmes._

Tywin avait é _t_ é dans une colère noire que Jaime abandonne l'armée américaine pour aller travailler chez ces _sangsues d'aristo-rosbiff._ Son père avait eu beau tempêté, il n'avait pas cédé d'un pouce.

Lorsqu'il avait quitté le sol américain, quatre personnes seulement étaient présentes pour lui dire au revoir : son Arya, bien évidemment. Elle avait beau être plus jeune que lui de dix ans, bien souvent, il avait l'impression que c'était elle qui le portait. Tony qui, selon ses mots, devaient veiller sur la pureté et l'innocence de sa cousine et Virgina Potts qui s'était contenté de lever les yeux au ciel devant la bêtise habituelle de son compagnon. Et son frère Tyrion. Tyrion, le premier à avoir été exclu de _la très grande et très noble famille Lannister._

Si Londres avait été glaciale, il s'était vite réchauffé en arrivant au 221b Baker Street. Ses retrouvailles avec Béatrice avaient été à la hauteur de la jeune femme: _complètement décalées_. Revoir Lucas North avec qui il avait déjà coopéré auparavant l'avait mis à l'aise. Il reconnaissait qu'il avait encore du mal à comprendre et à jongler entre ce passé auquel il n'appartenait pas et ce présent dans lequel il était un peu exclu, mais il y avait John Watson qui était aussi dans cette situation et l'équipe se rappelait toujours qu'ils ne comprenaient pas forcément toutes leurs références. Ils les avaient inclus naturellement.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient plus qu'une équipe. Ils étaient une famille.

Et _famille signifie que personne ne doit être abandonné._ C'était sa nouvelle conception de la famille et il la devait à ce groupe un peu cinglé mais très soudé.

 _Lucas ne serait pas abandonné._

 _Heur_ eusement que son supérieur était Mycroft Holmes. S'il avait travaillé directement avec le MI-6, ilsavait que son directeur, Henry Pearce, aurait laissé Lucas aux mains de Moriarty pour préparer une action à long terme. mycroft avait plus de pouvoirs et plus de marge. Et surtout, il était étrangement plus humain. Après tout, Jaime avait bien copris qu'il ne cessait pas de veiller sur ses cadets.

"Les tentacules de Moriarty sont plus avancées que ce que je croyais...Les personnes au courant de cette opération se comptent sur les doigts d'une main." déclara Mycroft

"Et tous sont vos plus proches collaborateurs, je suppose." déclara Eric

"Je n'emploierai ni l'un ni l'autre. la confiance est quelque chose de relatif. Ils ont été passé au peigne fin."

"Et pourtant le Q.G. a été attaqué."

Mycroft fronça les sourcils, signe pour son interlocuteur qu'il ne devait pas s'aventurer plus sur ce terrain glissant. Mais Eric Lensherr n'allait pas s'en laisser compter par un _jeune blanc-bec_ d'une quarantaine d'années. Il était pour l'instant le plus puissant à s'être réincarné après le seigneur Elrond. La sécurité des réincarnés était leur affaire, quoi qu'en dise Mycroft Holmes.

Piqué dans son orgueil, Mycroft sortit son portable. Sans quitter des yeux son adversaire, il appuya sur le numéro pré-enregistré de sa collaboratrice.

"Anthéa, vérifiez à nouveau l'identité de nos collègues. Déterrez tout ce qui pourrait être susceptible de nous mener sur la piste d'une taupe. Vous avez deux heures."

Cet échange aurait pu paraître sec, mais sa brièveté n'était dûe qu'au fait que Mycroft connaissait assez bien son assistante pour savoir qu'elle ne se formaliserait pas du manque de forme.

En temps normal, Jaime n'aurait osé intervenir dans ce face à face titanesque. Mais du temps, il n'en avait pas. A tout moment, la ferme pouvait être de nouveau attaquée, Lucas et Loki tués...

Il s'apprêtait à intervenir quand un homme brun, de son âge, encore en tenue d'intervention, le cheveux brun clair coupé court entra dans la pièce, l'air contrarié. Le général Lensherr abandonna Mycroft :

"Un problème ?"

"Mithrandir, c'est Bilbo. Elle est sur le point de partir."

Et la très noble réincarnation de l'Istari fit quelque chose à laquelle personne n'aurait pu s'attendre :

"Putain de Bordel de merde !" jura-t-il avant de suivre son subordonné.

 **Alors ?**

 **J'ai pensé qu'il était temps de creuser un peu la relation entre Béa et Jaime pour comprendre pourquoi un foutu Lannister était venu mettre son grain de sel là-dedans.**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapitre 41

Cousin et cousine

Sans parler à personne, Béatrice était remontée dans sa chambre chercher ses chaussures de randonnée. Elle refusait de réfléchir plus loin qu'à ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle ne voulait pas que la peur la paralyse. Ses doigts touchèrent d'instinct la tresse qui ornait ses cheveux. Elle ne perdrait pas Lucas comme elle avait perdu Thorin. Dans le cas contraire... elle savait qu'elle n'y survivrait pas. Elle lui en avait voulu mais aujourd'hui Lucas était toute sa raison de vivre, comme Thorin avait été le soleil de Bilbo.

Elle attrapa sous son armoire ses chaussures de randonnée usées par ses marches qu'elle faisait seule dans la lande quand elle attendait que lui ou Sherlock rentrent. Discrètement, elle redescendit les escaliers évitant le salon. Elle enfila rapidement ses chaussures et courut rejoindre la grange. Le remue-ménage lui permit de passer inaperçue et de rejoindre le stand de tir. Elle ouvrit le casier de matériel et en retira un gilet pare-balles qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler.

Alors qu'elle vérifiait qu'elle avait assez de munitions, elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

"Tu ne viens pas, Béa." déclara calmement mais fermement Sherlock

Béatrice referma le barillet de son Beretta. Elle ne se retourna pas pour lui répondre.

"Non négociable, Sherlock."

"Ce n'est pas ta place..."

"Tu es mal placé pour me dire où est ma place. Pas après le Reichenbach. Je viens. De toute manière, Loki et Lucas ont besoin de moi."

"On n'entre pas si facilement en Mordor."

"Arrête de rabâcher cette phrase. Je t'ai déjà volé une coupe sans que tu ne m'attrapes et Frodon a carrément porter l'anneau sous le nez de Sauron. Les entrées par effraction, ça nous connait les Sacquet."

"Mais tu n'es plus invisible."

Béatrice se retourna, le visage fermé.

"A toi de faire diversion alors."

Sherlock sentit l'agacement monter en lui devant le peu de sens de survie dont sa cousine faisait preuve. Elle allait passer à côté de lui, déterminée quand il la retint par le bras.

"Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. Surtout pas pour lui. Ce serait gâché ta seconde chance."

"Si je le perds, Sherlock, j'aurai perdu ma seconde chance. Pourquoi crois-tu que nous sommes revenus si ce n'est pour réparer ce qui fut brisé ?"

Sherlock ne répondit pas et la relâcha. Béatrice resta à côté de lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

"Ne pars pas sans moi, veux-tu ?"

La jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux. Ils avaient été seuls si longtemps. Seuls mais à deux. Eux contre le reste du monde. Jamais elle n'oublierait ces longues années où ils avaient été tout l'un pour l'autre, s'empêchant de sombrer.

"Jamais." Lui rappela-t-elle en embrassant doucement sa joue.


	43. Chapter 43

**Coucou!**

 **Comment allez-vous en ce jour où malheureusement la violence a encore frappé ? Après Paris, Bruxelles. Je pense ce soir à la Belgique et de nouveau à ces innocents qui payent encore pour des crimes dont ils ne sont pas coupables. J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que personne de votre entourage n'était là-bas.**

 **Tillie: profite de ce chapitre. J'ai pris en compte ton conseil pour la suite.**

 **Chapitre 43**

 _ **Expiation**_

Perdu dans les méandres de la souffrance, Lucas flottait dans une semi-conscience.

Les gardes de Sauron aussi subtiles que des Bouledogues avaient poursuivi la tâche de leur maître. Son corps brisé n'était plus qu'une épave. Il lui pesait comme un boulet qu'on aurait attaché à son esprit. _Rien_ ne lui avait été épargné. A côté de ce qu'il venait d'endurer, les russes avaient été aux petits oignons pour lui. Ses chairs le faisaient souffrir autant physiquement que psychologiquement.

Jamais plus il ne pourrait toucher Béatrice. _Jamais plus._ Elle le protégeait toujours, l'empêchant de céder encore une fois. Mais son corps souillé, son âme _maudite_ ne devaient plus l'approcher. Il le savait pourtant. Mais leurs retrouvailles lui avaient redonné espoir. Un espoir qui n'était qu'une chimère.

 _Souillé, maudit...comment avait-il pu seulement oublié que le sang les avait à jamais séparé ?_

Dans cette torpeur morbide insuffisante pour oublier la douleur, il laissa des souvenirs l'engloutir à nouveau.

 _Il n'était plus Thorin, il n'était pas encore Lucas. Il s'appelait_ Guy _et il était l'être le plus corrompu qui soit. Vassal d'une âme damnée et torturé par les souvenirs et les regrets de sa premières vie._ C'était là un secret qu'il n'avouerait jamais à Béatrice car sa noirceur était telle qu'il lui coûterait à jamais le respect et l'amour de sa femme.

Il avait été... _Il était son meurtrier. Dans une autre vie._

 _Car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se réincarnaient._

 _Guy était un monstre. Il avait tué la femme qu'il aimait par jalousie. Puis, il avait parcouru les bois de Sherwood pour retrouver son rival honni et la faire passer de vie à trépas. Seul à cheval, il était tombé dans une embuscade. Il aurait été tué si...s'il n'y avait pas eu qu'un seul agresseur. Ce dernier le tenait en respect avec un arc et une flèche brandie en direction de so gorge offerte._

 _"Qui es-tu ?" lui avait-il demandé avec une morgue mal placée pour quelqu'un dans sa situation._

 _"Vous savez très bien qui je suis." avait déclaré une voix qu'il reconnut pour l'avoir déjà entendue lors des échauffourées que lui et ses hommes avaient régulièrement avec les hors-la-loi de Sherwood._

 _D'un mouvement d'épaule, son agresseur avait fait tomber son capuchon, révélant des cheveux miel en bataille, un visage aux traits encore juvéniles recouverts par une première barbe blonde et des yeux d'un vert étourdissant qui le regardaient avec haine et peine._

 _Voilà à quoi ressemblait donc Henry de Locksley, le dernier rejeton de cette famille rebelle qui n'avait pu entrer dans les ordres à la suite de la révolte de son aîné._

 _Henry de Locksley qu'il n'avait qu'entraperçu et qui s'occupait de l'aspect tactique des attaques de son cher frère._

 _Henry de Locksley qui avait assisté au meurtre de Marianne._

 _Henry de Locksley qui, par la voie qui l'attendait, ne savait pas se battre à l'épée._

 _Henry de Locksley qui était le dernier proche de Robin._

 _Henry de Locksley qui faisait une tête de moins que lui._

 _La flèche fut déviée et les morceaux de l'arc brisé n'avaient pas encore touché le sol que sa lame ressortait, souillée de carmin, dans le dos du jeune homme qui tomba à genoux dans un bruit mat devant lui. Les feuilles mortes amortirent la chute d'épaisses gouttes de sang. Gui tira ses cheveux bouclés pour lui relever la tête et lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille:_

 _'Transmets mes amitiés à ton frère."_

 _Il voulut s'éloigner mais le mourant attrapa sa main avec une force fort peu habituelle pour quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à rencontrer son créateur. Agacé, Guy avait voulu se dégager mais avait dû affronter deux orbes vertes qui, malgré le voile qui commençait à les recouvrir, lui avaient brusquement rappelé qui il était._

 _"J'ai...veillé...ta...dépouille. Fais-en de...même...Thorin." avait soufflé laborieusement le jeune homme en essayant de retenir faiblement la vie qui quittait inexorablement son corps._

 _"Bilbo...Non!"_

 _Avec désespoir, Guy prit dans ses bras son amant agonisant par sa faute. Sa main compressa inutilement la plaie mortelle._

 _"Reste avec moi, Bilbo. Reste avec moi." le supplia-t-il au comble de la souffrance_

 _Henry leva sa main tachée pour caresser le visage de celui qu'il aimait tant malgré le temps qui les avait séparé et leur destin contrarié._

 _"Tu ne m'as pas oublié." s'émerveilla le mourant_

 _Ce furent les derniers mots que prononça Sir Henry de Locksley, mort à vingt-quatre ans. Un sourire bienheureux avait orné ses lèvres glacées quand il avait exhalé son dernier souffle. Guy refusa d'abord d'admettre son décès. Puis la souffrance fut là, accompagnée de la culpabilité._

 _"BILBO!" hurla-t-il comme pris de folie_

 _Il berça longuement le corps privé de vie qui se refroidissait malgré son étreinte chaleureuse. De temps à autre, il se frappait violemment. Puis son regard tomba sur son épée, sur l'arme du crime. Encore une fois. Il retira la lame du corps de son âme-soeur. Et il la retourna contre lui. Il s'apprêtait à s'empaler dessus quand Robin de Locksley avait surgi. Et si la mort lui fut refusée ce jour-là, Guy de Gisborne attendit avec impatience qu'elle vienne le chercher dans l'espoir de pouvoir expier sa faute._

Lucas savait qu'aujourd'hui il était enfin temps de payer ses erreurs et quel meilleur moment pour cela que celui où le bonheur semblait décider à s'installer dans sa vie.

 _Vous ne m'avez pas oublié._

Les troix voix de Bilbo se mélangeaient pour former une harmonie anesthésiante.

"Jamais...plus." souffla-t-il alors que la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrait de nouveau sur ses tortionnaires.

 **Et ce soir, je redirai peut-être inutilement "JAMAIS PLUS" cette horreur.**

 **Toutes mes pensées pour les Belges, Bruxelles et la Belgique.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai hâte d'être en vacances pour dormir tout mon soûl. Et relire** ** _Nord et Sud_** **. Et regarder l'épisode spécial Noël de Sherlock.^^**

 **Petit message aux lecteurs: je sais que cette histoire peut paraître un peu longue mais le nombre de personnage m'impose ce rythme. Des fois, je songe à arrêter quand je vois le nombre de review pour un chapitre. Mais mes inconditionnels ne méritent pas ça et c'est donc grâce à elle que cette fic se poursuit.**

 **Je remercie de tout coeur mes supportrices: Julindy, Tillie, et Aliena.**

 **Pour répondre à vos reviews, les filles:**

 **Julindy: j'adore ce chapitre. C'est certainement l'un de mes préférés car j'adore me mettre à la place de Lucas et essayer de le comprendre. Parce qu'entre ses trois vies, c'est un personnage très complexe. Ce chapitre m'a permis de comprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas cherché Bilbo et pourquoi Bilbo avait perdu la mémoire. Maintenant, je sais que c'est parce qu'il l'a tué auparavant.**

 **Tillie: Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ta review m'a trop fait plaisir. Ces derniers temps, je sais que je t'avais pas mal frustrée. Là au moins, tu as eu quelque chose à te mettre sous la dent. ^^**

 **Aliena: Guy, oui! Et dire que je n'ai regardé qu'un seul épisode de Robin des Bois. (Arrête de me lancer des tomates et pose ce flambeau tu vas te faire du mal.^^). Mais je crois que je m'y mettrai sérieusement pendant les vacances. Je voulais que tu t'apitoies sur Lucas, j'ai réussi. C'est un peu le damoiseau en détresse de l'histoire. ^^ (Je viens d'imaginer Thorin en Raiponse et on me regarde bizarrement parce que je ris toute seule.) J'ai fini au fait la première saison de MI-5 dans laquelle Lucas apparait. Juste: OH!MY!GOD!**

 **Chapitre 44**

 _ **Spy game**_

Anthéa travaillait depuis dix ans pour Mycroft Holmes. Elle avait toujours eu confiance dans ses capacités et c'était avec assurance qu'elle avait cherché le meilleur employeur possible. Sa première rencontre avec l'étrange Mycroft Holmes avait été un tournant dans sa vie.

Son patron était exigeant mais juste. Cela ne l'avait pas jamais dérangée qu'il la considère autant qu'un poisson rouge. Il n'était pas le genre de patron à se montrer intrusif, ni même à prendre des nouvelles de sa santé ou de sa famille. Elle n'était ce genre d'assistante qui déballait sa vie privée. Leur relation fonctionnait très bien ainsi, merci pour eux. Ils n'avaient jamais besoin de se dire plus que ce qu'ils s'écrivaient dans leurs SMS. Anthéa tirait une entière satisfaction de savoir qu'elle était la main droite du gouvernement britannique et elle veillait toujours à satisfaire les moindres demandes de son patron sans discuter et sans demander d'explications. D'aucun l'aurait trouvé naïve. Mycroft la considérait comme efficace.

Alors, quand bien même le club Dyogène venait de fermer ses portes pour la nuit, Anthéa n'avait pas eu peur de se laisser enfermer entre ses murs pour aller fouiller les bureaux privés des collaborateurs de son patron. Aucun risque que les alarmes ne se déclenchent; elle avait su tirer parti de toutes ses aptitudes, même les moins honorables. Mycroft avait peut-être rendu son casier vierge, mais elle ne serait jamais une oie blanche. Le vol à la tire ou à l'étalage était de loin son sport préféré.

Et ça Mycroft Holmes le savait parfaitement.

Quand elle introduisit le premier pass dans le lecteur d'accès ultra-moderne qui dénotait avec les boiseries anciennes, elle sentit un frisson d'excitation courir le long de son dos. Elle adorait l'action mais son patron l'en privait trop à son goût. C'était enfin l'occasion de faire ses preuves sur le terrain normalement réservé au petit frère surdoué.

Si les associés du redoutable Mycroft Holmes avaient quelque chose à cacher, quel meilleur endroit que l'antre du dragon lui-même pour cela. L'idée était bonne mais il n'était pas né celui qui aurait un coup d'avance sur le Gouvernement Britannique.

En deux heures, Anthéa fit deux bureaux. Dans les deux cas, ses recherches méticuleuses furent pourtant infructueuses. Elle allait attaquer le troisième quand elle entendit des pas étouffés dans le couloir. Une lumière se mit à courir sur les murs, achoppant dans les reliefs des boiseries. Elle était pourtant sûre qu'aucune ronde de sécurité n'aurait dû avoir lieu à cette heure-ci.

 _Quelqu'un n'avait pas la conscience tranquille._

Et si elle voulait savoir qui, elle avait tout intérêt à ne pas être prise la main dans le sac. Elle retira ses talons qu'elle ramassa et silencieusement, alors que les pas se rapprochaient, elle ouvrit la porte du bureau de son patron juste en face d'elle et s'y engouffra. La serrure se verrouilla sans bruit quand elle la referma. Contre le battant de merisier, elle colla son oreille. Les pas s'arrêtèrent non loin là de là où elle s'était trouvé quelques instants auparavant. Poussée par un secret instinct, elle ramassa ses chaussures qu'elle avait posées à terre et s'éloigna de la porte. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle rejoignit la cabinet de boissons de son patron. Calmement, elle pressa le bouton ouvragé à la jointure de la poignée. Les étagères s'écartèrent en silence, se déployant comme des ailes d'oiseau pour laisser place à fond secret dans lequel une personne pouvait se glisser et s'asseoir.

Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Mycroft l'avait fait s'asseoir là pour espionner un collègue ou un invité tandis qu'il le faisait attendre sous un prétexte quelconque.

Une fois les étagères de verre remises à leur place, Anthéa put observer le bureau grâce à une vitre sans teint. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Le club Dyogène était installé dans un des plus vieux bâtiments élizabéthains de Londres. Ce qui signifiait que l'endroit était truffé de passages secrets propices aux intrigues et aux complots qui s'ourdissaient à cette époque. Et il semblerait que cette pratique n'avait guère disparu avec le temps, pensa Anthéa, en voyant quelqu'un entrer dans le bureau de son supérieur.

L'inconnu observa d'abord les lieux seulement éclairé par les lumières blanches de la rue. Il préférait rester caché dans les ombres. Il lui sembla qu'il savait qu'elle était là et qu'il cherchait sa trace. Anthéa sentait son coeur battre tout rompre. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il faisait un tel tapage à ses oreilles.

Elle eut une prière pour les migraines de Mycroft qui l'empêchaient de mettre du parfum au risque d'avoir un patron maussade toute la journée sur le dos quand le traqueur respira avidement l'air.

L'homme s'avança alors. Il entra dans la lumière. Domptant sa peur, Anthéa saisit sa chance. Elle sortit son blackberry.

Quand l'homme quitta la pièce après avoir cracké l'ordinateur de Mycroft Holmes, il regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui. Il sentait définitivement comme une présence dans la pièce. Le reflet d'un lampadaire sur le verre d'un cabinet en merisier attira son attention. Méfiant et connaissant les secrets de ces lieux, il s'avança vers la porte. Sa main caressa la poignée de cuivre avant de brusquement l'abaisser. La porte s'ouvrit mais rien n'avait changé. Sa main gantée prit le temps de glisser sur et sous les étagères de verre. Mais rien d'anormal ne se produisit. Il referma donc le meuble précieux avant de quitter les lieux.

Soupirant de soulagement, Anthéa envoya un message à son patron.

Mycroft ouvrit le MMS qu'il venait de recevoir:

 _\- Ca mérite une augmentation, non ? -_

En pièce jointe se trouvait une photo d'Alan Driscoll, diplomate en vue, qui se livrait clairement à quelques activités illicites. _Pour quelle autre raison sinon se trouvait-il dans un bureau qui n'était pas le sien au beau milieu de la nuit et penché sur son ordinateur ?_

Béatrice avait bien eu raison de lui demander de l'enregistrer sous une fausse identité et dans un autre service pour recevoir son cela, son identité serait apparu au grand jour. Leur mission était suffisamment mal en point comme cela. _Et dire qu'il avait toujours cru qu'entre eux deux, c'était lui le plus paranoïaque._

Mais tout n'était pas perdu.

 _Ils avaient leur taupe._

 **Tadam!**

 **Alan Driscoll ne vous dit peut-être rien pour le moment, mais vous allez vite le reconnaître. ^^**

 **Petite question bonus: j'ai deux chapitres écrits d'avance. Voulez-vous une publication avancée à ce week-end ?**


	45. Chapter 45

**Bonjour Tout le monde!**

 **Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je suis en vacances et je ne vous dis pas le bien que ça fait, même si j'ai du pain sur la planche comme toujours.**

 **Hier, il y avait** ** _Petits meurtres à l'anglaise_** **. Martin Freeman en tueur à gage sadique, vous y croyez ? Et bien je vous jure, c'est à hurler de rire.**

 **Maintenant les réponses à vos reviews:**

 **Tillie231: Je pense que tu seras contente de la réponse que je t'ai envoyé par message.**

 **Julindy: à partir de maintenant, on revient vraiment à l'action. Même si je promets encore des passages mélo-dramatiques.**

 **Aliena: Cherche encore.**

 **Chapitre IVIV**

 _ **Béatrice s'en va-t-en guerre**_

"Bilbo Sacquet...vous...ne passerez pas." déclara le général Lensherr en se mettant devant Béatrice.

Il avait son regard terrible qui faisait trembler tous ses hommes et son aura semblait aussi menaçante que lorsqu'il lui avait ordonné de laisser l'anneau à Frodon.

Béatrice...soupira avant de hausser un sourcil à l'attention de son cousin. Elle contourna la réincarnation de Gandalf sans dire un mot pour rejoindre le groupe formé par Dwalin. Mitchell et Harry qui avaient abandonné tout espoir de la retenir, l'attendaient pour recevoir leurs ordres. Derrière eux se trouvait une personne que Bilbo n'avait jamais cru revoir un jour: le roi Elessar du Gondor.

Il l'avait trouvée alors qu'elle et Sherlock fumaient en cachette, se passant l'un à l'autre la pipe offerte par Steve. Béatrice avait bondi de surprise, renversant des cendres chaudes sur elle. Son glapissement de douleur s'était vite éteint. Elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps pour ça.

 _"Grands-pas!"_

 _"Je suis heureux de vous revoir, mon cher Bilbo."_

 _Béatrice était réellement émue de retrouver son vieil ami mais la situation restait bien trop inquiétante pour qu'elle put se réjouir pleinement de ces retrouvailles._

 _Savoir Lucas entre les mains de Sauron ternissait tout motif de joie chez elle. A chaque heure, chaque minute qui passait, elle mourait mille fois. Ne pas savoir était ce qui était le pire. Et l'espoir de revoir son mari la torturait: il pouvait déjà être mort ou pire...perdu pour elle._

 _Aussi Aragorn avait-il reçu dans ses bras une jeune femme qui s'était mise à pleurer silencieusement. Sherlock s'était montré embarrassé: Béatrice ne pleurait jamais, pas même quand les cauchemars la hantaient. A moins que...à moins que cette sotte ne se soit cachée toutes ces années !_

 _Aragorn n'avait pas posé de questions. Il se souvenait du hobbit aventureux qui l'avait pris sous son aile quand il était un jeune rôdeur. Aussi, avant qu'il puisse réfléchir à ce qu'il disait, à cause de son chagrin, lui avait-il proposé de faire quelque chose pour elle._

 _"Emmenez-moi avec vous." avait-elle supplié, non ordonné._

 _Toute trace de peine avait disparu de sa voix ferme tandis qu'elle avait planté ses yeux verts dans les siens._

 _Sherlock avait soupiré mais n'avait rien dit. Ce ne l'étonnait même plus que Bilbo ait épousé un nain. Il n'y avait qu'eux et un vieux dragon comme lui pour supporter son caractère obstiné et borné._

Béatrice rejoignit donc le groupe.

"Bilbo! Revenez! Vous allez vous faire tuer!" tenta Gandalf

Il était surpris par le changement qui s'était opéré chez son hobbit. Ce dernier était devenu quelqu'un de plus dur qui n'avait pas peur de se battre sans qu'on lui demande. Et c'était inquiétant de constater que le risque, la violence faisait partie intégrante de la vie de Bilbo Sacquet qui n'aspirait qu'au confort de sa maison autrefois.

"Je m'appelle Béatrice North, née Sterdford." déclara fermement la jeune femme en se retournant "J'ai travaillé en tant que responsable de la sécurité informatique chez Stark entreprise. J'ai été coordinatrice des opérations de terrain en Sokovie. Et j'ai été engagée pour permettre au gouvernement de mettre un terme aux agissements de Moriarty. J'ai reçu la même formation de terrain que mes collègues. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi on m'interdirait d'aller au front. Je vais guider cette équipe pour achever la mission de l'agent North et pour ramener mon mari. Rien, ni personne ne pourra me convaincre de l'abandonner à son sort. "

"Mon cher hobbit..."

"Je ne suis plus un hobbit et je refuse de rester en arrière, Mon Général."

Derrière Gandalf, Mycroft la regardait avec inquiétude. Cela signifiait qu'il faisait tourner son parapluie plus que d'inquiétude et que ses yeux clignaient plus souvent. Depuis qu'il savait, il avait toujours redouté ce jour: le jour où à son tour sa petite cousine qui lui demandait de le porter sur son dos quand elle avait cinq ans mettrait sa vie en danger pour ce Thorin qu'elle aimait. Pour quelle autre raison aurait-elle pleuré à six ans, caché dans le jardin en pleine nuit, en décrétant que jamais elle ne se marierait ? C'était lui qui avait amorcé les recherches sur les réincarnés, dès son entrée au ministère de l'intérieur, et plus particulièrement sur Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. Et il l'avait retrouvé au moment même où il ne pouvait plus lui mettre la main dessus: chez les russes. Lucas était veuf depuis trois ans. S'il le récupérait, il y avait de fortes chances pour que ce soit une épave. Il s'était tu par égard pour Béatrice qui commençait à mener sa barque seule. Et puis, les choses semblaient s'être améliorées. Sherlock était de retour, Béatrice avait réussi ses études et sa vie professionnelle promettait d'être un succès, si elle parvenait enfin à se fixer, Lucas avait su se remettre de la Russie et avait décidé de quitter le MI-5 après la mort de son amie Rose en Inde. Tous les éléments convergeaient pour sauver Béatrice tout en éliminant une nouvelle menace. Jusqu'au bout, il avait espéré que cette double mission soit un succès et qu'il n'y ait pas besoin d'intervention frontale. Il avait été d'un sentimentalisme bête et aveuglant. Et voilà où ça les avait menés.

"Pourquoi une femme ne pourrait-elle pas se battre pour ceux qu'elle aime ?" acheva-t-elle "Maintenant à moins que vous n'ayez un aigle ou le pouvoir de remonter le temps pour arriver enfin une fois dans votre vie à l'heure, vous nous laisserez régler la situation à notre manière."

Gandalf soupira et le général Lensherr sembla comme épuisé pendant quelques instants. Mais il se redressa. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser ses émotions interférer et on ne pouvait pas laisser plus longtemps l'agent North entre les mains de Moriarty. Il fallait que leur discussion cesse là.

"Tout le monde dans les véhicules. Direction le sud du château de ... Corcoran, prenez le nord. Vous avez un tout terrain. Autant en profiter. Nous vous offrirons une diversion."

Béatrice se sentit soulagée d'un poids, comme si...comme si elle était enfin devenue adulte d'une certaine manière. Elle se sentait libre et considérée. Avant de monter en voiture avec son équipe, elle s'avança vers Gandalf et lui serra la main.

"Merci." déclara-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Ce "merci" remua profondément le vieux magicien car il était porteur de tous les espoirs de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière repoussa quelques boucles blondes derrière ses oreilles et rejoignit ses camarades. Elle prit place sur la banquette arrière. Leur groupe mené par cette tête brûlée de Dwalin quitta sans plus attendre la ferme. Il devait croire que l'expérience de Corcoran dans cette vie saurait canaliser les ardeurs de l'informaticienne. Quant à Mycroft, il avait toujours eu confiance en ses cadets malgré les risques qu'ils prenaient car il savait qu'au cas où, il pouvait leur sauver la mise. Mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient seuls. Et cela l'aurait presque rendu malade.

Pour lutter contre ce sentiment humain déplaisant, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire: agir dans son domaine de compétence, la politique et la diplomatie.

Gregory Lestrade sortit à cet instant de la maison, accompagné de l'aide de camp du général Lensherr. Il se dirigea vers Mycroft car maintenant que l'assaut final venait d'être lancé en le laissant à l'arrière, il se sentait désespérément inutile. Il n'avait plus de combat à mener.

 _Il n'en avait jamais eu._ Mais Sherlock et Béatrice avaient voulu sa présence à leurs côtés et cela signifiait plus pour lui que toute autre preuve d'amitié. Il n'avait jamais été utile à ces génies qui plus d'une fois l'avaient humilié volontairement ou non, mais ces derniers n'avaient cessé de lui coller aux basques, même quand ils ignoraient tous qu'il était Bard, l'entraînant toujours plus dans leur monde. Ils auraient très bien pu décider de le mettre à l'écart encore une fois. Mais ils avaient réclamé son assistance et sa présence. Et il avait toujours été là quand Sherlock frôlait l'overdose, quand Béatrice avait failli y rester après avoir pris trop de sommifères, quand le jeune homme avait décidé de devenir détective consultant, quand Béatrice avait réussi à pirater le serveur de Scotland Yard pour la première fois, quand ils avaient mené leur première enquête et que Béatrice avait été arrêtée sur la voie publique pour racolage et amenée au commissariat (Sherlock les avait félicité pour avoir empêché l'arrestation d'un proxénète faisant dans les mineurs. Béatrice avait toujours fait jeune.)...

Il savait qu'il était leur ami. Alors, il allait les aider avec les moyens dont il disposait.

Mycroft Holmes fronça des sourcils en recevant un MMS d'Andréa. Cette dernière ne lui envoyait jamais autre chose que des SMS voire des mails dans quelques rares cas de figure. Seul un sourcil haussé trahit sa surprise.

 _\- Ça mérite une augmentation, non ? -_

La pièce jointe lui donnait enfin l'occasion d'accélérer cette affaire. Et Anthéa aurait plus qu'une augmentation, elle aurait tout ce qu'elle voudrait pour avoir risqué sa vie de cette manière, car il ne doutait pas qu'elle avait pris le traître, la main dans le sac. Le si calme et si distant Mycroft Holmes sentit l'adrénaline parcourir son corps à l'idée que sa précieuse assistante ait frôlé une fin potentiellement atroce. Quelle horreur pour l'Angleterre et pour les murs du club Dyogène. _Quoi que ces derniers devaient être habitués après tous ces siècles._

 _\- Pas plus de 2%. Et vous méritez un blâme pour une telle prise de risque. Si vous étiez morte, j'aurais perdu un temps précieux à devoir former un incompétent. -_

 _\- Pas plus de 2% ? J'espère qu'à ce tarif, vous avez pris en compte au moins mes obsèques. Vous mériteriez que j'aille demander à Bennett de m'embaucher. Il rêve de m'avoir. -_

 _\- Ça, je n'en doute pas. On peut même dire qu'il veut absolument vous prendre. Si possible sur son bureau. Au moins, je ne vous demande pas de me sucer entre deux réunions. -_

 _\- ... -_

 _\- Vous venez vraiment d'écrire ce que je viens de lire ? -_

 _\- Vous avez besoin de repos, patron. Et d'arrêter le sucre. -_

Mycroft se serait donner des gifles ! Il n'en revenait pas. Lui qui était toujours si propre sur lui, si...si méthodique, si poli, si...si mécanique, il venait de se montrer d'une grossièreté inacceptable. Surtout envers son assistante qui pourrait aller aux prud'hommes rien que pour cela. _Seigneur ! C'était tellement...cliché._ En plus, ça lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que lui et Anthéa...qu'Anthéa et lui puissent...enfin bref. Jamais. Pas même quand elle croisait et décroissait ses superbes et longues jambes dans la voiture de fonction, absorbée par son textotage incessant.

 _Bon...peut-être que ça lui était arrivé une fois ou deux. Mais pas plus !_ Il avait trop à penser.

Un toussotement lui fit relever la tête. Lestrade et le lieutenant Bennett se trouvaient devant lui. A l'attitude de la jeune femme, il comprit que c'était encore une réincarnée liée d'une manière ou d'une autre au lieutenant de police. Lestrade avait la tête d'un soldat perdu sans son capitaine pour lui donner des ordres. Il soupira.

 _Encore un poisson rouge._

 _Comment Béatrice et Sherlock pouvaient-ils le supporter ? Ce devait être une particularité de réincarné, certainement._

"Lieutenant, vous rentrez à Londres." déclara-t-il

La tête du policier valait quelque peu le détour. C'était comme voir un chiot se vexer de s'entendre dire qu'il était mignon. _Bien qu'il n'ait jamais trouvé de chiot mignon._

"Pardon ? Mais..."

"Vous devez accomplir cette partie de la mission seul. Je vous laisse trouver un prétexte pour perquisitionner chez Alan Driscoll à Belgravia. Il semblerait que le salaire que lui verse l'Etat ne suffise pllus à notre diplomate. Ou bien que sa situation l'ennuie...Bref, mettez notre taupe hors d'état de nuire."

C'était un ordre. Et qui plus est un ordre qui lui permettait d'agir de nouveau. Greg n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il allait pouvoir retrouver Sarah. Il se tourna vers Elizabeth.

"Demande une permission dès que tu peux. Il faut que tu rencontres ta mère."

Elizabeth lui répondit par un grand sourire.

Fin de la deuxième partie.

 **Et voilà, dès le prochain chapitre, on amorce le dénouement. Les événement vont normalement s'enchaîner beaucoup plus rapidement. Alors accrochez-vous.**

 **Comme personne ne s'est montré intéressé pour une publication plus rapide des chapitres, on reste sur le rythme de la publication tous les mardis. Donc à mardi prochain. ^^**


	46. Chapter 46

**Bonjour!**

 **Alors je sais, j'ai une journée de retard dans ma publication. Je m'en excuse: j'ai passé quatre jours sur internet pour lire des documents afin de compléter un dossier à rendre. Je n'en pouvais plus. Mais je me rattrape aujourd'hui en vous. Et je publierai aussi le troisième chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction** ** _Loin de la foule déchaînée._** **Si vous avez envie de retrouver Lucas dans une nouvelle histoire.**

 **Maintenant les réponses à vos reviews:**

 **Aliena Wyvern: Non seulement ce film est trop bien, mais en plus il y a Emily Blunt dedans et je l'adore depuis qu'elle a joué dans** ** _Victoria les jeunes années d'une reine._** **Ce film est grandiose !**

 **Julindy: désolé, finalement je n'ai pas pu publier plus tôt (je suis même en retard.) Et le plus dur, c'est que mon esprit surchauffé à commencer une nouvelle histoire. Dur d'avoir de l'imagination. ^^**

 **Tillie231: c'est pas une review que tu m'as mise, c'est un message lol!^^**

 **Partie III**

 **Revivre**

 **Chapitre IVVI**

 _ **Il faut sauver l'agent North 1**_

Lorsque Bilbo avait voyagé avec les nains, ces derniers s'étaient habitués à ses jérémiades sur le manque de confort ou de courtoisie des nains et Bilbo s'était habitué à être le dindon de la farce quand un danger se présentait sur la route. Puis l'habitude leur avait permis à chacun de passer au-delà des préjugés. Les nains avaient compris toute l'utilité d'un hobbit puis, peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que Bilbo les sortait des pires situations grâce au seul muscle qu'ils dédaignaient, à savoir le cerveau, ils avaient appris à le respecter.

Balin, Dwalin, Fili et Kili le portaient même aux nues car Thorin l'aimait. Pour Bilbo, Thorin avait sur se décharger pendant un temps de son fardeau de roi. Balin avait espéré en voyant son ami plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été, que cet amour aussi pur et puissant protègerait son parent et roi de la malédiction qui s'attachait aux héritiers de Durin. Il avait cru jusqu'au bout, même quad Thorin lança presque Bilbo au-dessus des remparts.

Leur voyage qui avait commencé dans la joie et l'espoir s'était achevé dans le chagrin et le regret.

A l'arrière du pick-up, Béatrice regardait défiler les paysages sauvages de l'Écosse profonde, y trouvant des ressemblances avec les terres sauvages d'Arda. Elle espérait seulement que la ressemblance avec sa première vie s'arrêterait là.

Sa main gauche tritura sa tresse comme si elle était un talisman tandis que sa main droite ne quittait pas le holster de son arme. Personne n'avait le cœur de chanter cette fois-ci ou de se lancer dans une discussion.

 _Lucas..._

Et dire qu'elle lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs au début de la mission. Aussi bien lors de leur communication où elle mêlait aussi bien insultes, conseils et attention. Quand il revenait, elle voyait bien qu'il ne se serait pas gênée pour l'étrangler s'il ne l'avait pas tant aimée et s'il ne s'en voulait pas tant. Et cette culpabilité qu'elle abhorrait chez lui la poussait à aller toujours plus loin. Ajouté à cela une frustration sexuelle grandissante (on ne côtoyait pas Lucas North dans une totale proximité sans y laisser un ovaire ou deux !). Tout cela l'avait rendue infecte avec lui.

Mais elle l'aimait tellement. Sherlock pouvait hurler au scandale mais il était toute sa vie. Comme il l'avait été autrefois. Et tant pis si tout s'était mal terminé la première fois. _Ce ne serait pas le cas cette fois-ci._

Le regard de Béatrice se durcit davantage quand les remparts apparurent enfin dans leur champ de vision.

La radio de leur véhicule crachota quelques instants avant de leur délivrer le message d'Harry, codé bien entendu:

" _Qu'est-ce qui vous tente pour le dîner ? En entrée, on peut faire des endives puis de la panse de brebis farcie. Par contre, on n'a plus de guiness."_

"On saura se débrouiller sans." répondit Dwalin

Tout le monde connaissait le code mis au point par Eve et Bombur qui avait tout ramené à la nourriture.

Béatrice se redressa, la main définitivement sur son arme tandis que leur véhicule ralentissait, se séparant du contingent pour s'engager sur une piste qui les amènerait deux kilomètres plus au nord du château.

Ils seraient désormais seuls: six hommes et une femme contre la milice du plus grand psychopathe que le monde ait jamais connu. Ils coupèrent leurs oreillettes et la radio. Trop risqué: s'ils avaient pu espionner les conversations de Sauron, ce dernier pouvait faire de même.

Tous se tournèrent vers Béatrice. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, il fallait qu'elle vienne avec eux. C'était la seule à pouvoir les faire rentrer dans la forteresse. S'ils n'avaient eu besoin que de cambrioler l'endroit, Fred aurait fait l'affaire. Là, ils avaient besoin de trouver la cellule de Lucas et de le faire sortir de là sans rencontrer qui que ce soit et si possible avant que tout n'explose. Et Béatrice était la seule à avoir _arpenter_ le château avec Lucas. Chacun avait les yeux braqués sur elle.

"Mary est à cinq cent mètres. On doit d'abord la rejoindre pour ensuite pénétrer dans un boyau. C'est un ancien caniveau. En le remontant, on débouchera dans un dépotoir qui a repris du service depuis que Sauron vit là. Attendez-vous à des rondes mais elles sont moins nombreuses qu'ailleurs dans la forteresse."

"Quand tu dis "dépotoir"..." demanda John en fronçant ses sourcils gris.

"J'entends dépotoir." assura la jeune femme qui avait compris sa demande implicite.

"Et bien, on n'est pas dans la merde." ne put-il de s'empêcher de dire

Malgré la tension, le groupe rit nerveusement de cette remarque oh combien juste.

"Ca nous rappellera des souvenirs." déclara Fred "Béatrice...après toi ma vieille."

Béatrice regarda les environs quelques minutes. Elle connaissait le château mais pas le chemin. Elle allait faire un pas à gauche quand elle se ravisa.

"Le Mordor, c'est à droite ou à gauche, Sherlock ?" souffla-t-elle discrètement.

Son cousin releva la tête. Depuis qu'il n'était plus enfermé dans ce corps humain, il s'était amusé à essayer de combiner le moindre de ses attributs dragons avec son corps. La vision nyctalope semblait être un réflexe. Le combo griffes-peau humaine s'était révélé désastreux mais le flair...Quel bonheur ! Bon, il se doutait que le retour à Londres ne se ferait pas sans douleur mais il était sûr de finir par s'habituer à la pollution. Son flair lui serait d'une aide inestimable. Pour s'entraîner, il avait déjà enregistrer dans son palais mental les odeurs de leur petit groupe. (Dans les plus agréables se trouvaient celles des trois femmes de leur troupe, Molly semblait d'ailleurs un morceau de choix. Venaient ensuite John et Gary...non Greg. Quand aux nains, mis à part Eve, ils puaient tous sans exception. Et le plus puant était certainement Lucas.) Le détective respira avidement le vent qui soufflait dans leur direction. Ce dernier lui apporta rapidement l'information requise.

"A droite." lui répondit-il en se plaçant à ses côtés pour la guider et la protéger.

 _Car Sauron attirait à lui tous les porteurs de l'anneau._

Sherlock et Béatrice firent leurs premiers pas ensemble. Bientôt suivis des autres. Aragorn, silencieu _x,_ les suivaient de près. Il sentait bien sur lui les regards curieux de Fred ou méfiant de Dwalin. Mais sa vie de roi lui avait appris à vivre sous les regards constants des gens. Alors, il resta impassible, ne quittant pas du regard la réincarnation de son ami. Il avait côtoyé pendant des années Bilbo Sacquet de la Comté et aujourd'hui, en regardant la personne qui marchait devant lui d'un pas assuré et toujours aussi silencieux, il ne se demandait qu'une seule chose:

 _Qui était vraiment Bilbo Sacquet ?_

Le soir tombait. Dans cette région, il faisait sombre plus rapidement que dans le reste du Royaume-Unis. Pour ne rien arranger, le brouillard monta très vite. John s'inquiétait pour Mary. Sa femme avait peut-être été une tueuse à gage redoutée mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle s'était rangée. Il ne doutait pas de ses réflexes. Pas quand les siens étaient toujours aussi alertes. Mais depuis qu'il connaissait son épouse, Mary n'avait jamais été dans de telles conditions. le froid, la pluie pendant une journée entière... _Et si elle était tombée sur une patrouille ?_

"Dites...est-ce que les elfes sont résistants ?"s'inquiéta-t-il

"Vous voulez dire physiquement ?" demanda Aragorn sans se retourner.

"Ma femme est en embuscade. C'est une réincarnation d'elfe."précisa John pour avoir une réponse claire et nette.

"Le nouveau corps qu'ils ont reçu est soumis aux mêmes limites que les autres mais leur esprit a accumulé tant de siècles d'existence qu'il s'est endurci. Et vous qui êtes médecin avez déjà dû constater les pouvoirs étonnants de ce dernier sur notre métabolisme. Les réincarnations d'elfes que je connais ont toujours présenté d'étonnantes aptitudes à résister à la faim, la soif, au froid et à la douleur. Les plus puissants ont même conservé leurs réflexes." le renseigna Aragorn tandis que les autres restaient silencieux en écoutant ses informations "Se souvient-elle exactement de qui elle était ?"

"Un certain...Thandruil."

Aragorn s'arrêta un court instant pour lancer un coup d'oeil surpris à John.

"Ravi de l'apprendre. Cela faisait pas mal de temps que nous cherchions à savoir qui des anciens seigneurs elfes étaient revenus. Pour être en mesure d'éviter des guérillas intestines."

"Des guérillas intestines ?"

"Les elfes ont beau avoir des siècles de connaissances et d'existence, cela n'a pas empêché certains groupes de s'affronter à cause de l'influence de Morgoth. Et certains seigneurs ont la rancune tenace et une très bonne mémoire."

"Ils pourraient vouloir se venger. Mais Mary...euh Thandruil a été mêlé à ces histoires ?"

"Vous devez savoir que le seigneur Thandruil est celui dans votre groupe qui a vécu le plus longtemps. Il a connu quasiment les premiers âges d'Arda."

John sentit un étau de glace se refermer sur son coeur.

"Quel âge avait Thandruil quand il est... mort ?"demanda-t-il pris d'un pressentiment qui lui tordait les entrailles.

"Je ne me souviens plus exactement...plus de deux mille et quelques."

 _Plus de deux mille et quelques...mais comment Mary avait-elle pu lui cacher une chose pareille ? Comment pouvait-elle seulement vivre avec lui ? A ses yeux, il ne devait être qu'un être insignifiant. S'amusait-elle avec lui?_

Son esprit se rebella à cette pensée, lui rappelant trop l'affaire Magnussen. Mary avait eu tellement peur de le perdre. Elle n'avait pas simulé sa peine, sa terreur qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle. Et puis, il y avait leur petite Charlotte que Mary et lui adoraient. Aurait-elle fait un enfant avec lui en le considérant comme une simple rencontre qu'elle finirait par oublier ? Lui aurait-elle demandé de lui en faire un autre s'il n'avait été rien pour elle ?

 _Non, cela, il ne pouvait le convevoir._

Il fut brusquement arraché de ses pensées par la chute brutale de Béatrice qui avait achoppé sur une pierre. Sherlock faillit se moquer de sa cousine mais il remarqua la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Dwalin et lui l'aidèrent à se relever. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de sentir que ses jambes la portaient à peine ! L'inquiétude s'empara de Sherlock. Jamais Béatrice n'avait été sujette à un si soudain accès de faiblesse, même quand elle était malade. La jeune femme, regardant le sol, rassura le groupe d'un geste de la main.

"J'ai glissé."éluda-t-elle leurs questions muettes

Mais Sherlock sentit clairement qu'elle s'appuyait lourdement sur lui pour se redresser.

"Béatrice ?" s'inquiéta-t-il quand il vit que sa main ne lâchait pas son bras, ses doigts blanchissant tandis qu'elle les enfonçaient dans ses muscles.

"Ca va aller. C'est juste que je...je sens son oeil sur nous." murmura-t-elle

Sa voix était étranglée par la terreur. Elle faisait l'expérience de ce que Frodon lui avait décrit à demi-mots réticent. Elle comprenait pourquoi maintenant son neveu s'était montré si taciturne lors de leur dernier voyage. _Pauvre Frodon !_ C'était de sa faute s'il avait dû porter ce fardeau seul. Elle se sentait écrasée, mise à nue et violée par une présence pourtant irréelle mais qui lui faisait craindre qu'ils ne soient retrouvés à tout moment. Et au fond d'elle une voix mielleuse l'encourageait à rejoindre l'ennemi, à les abandonner tous. Alors qu'ils avançaient à nouveau sur le sentier dans un calme menaçant, Béatrice sentit une tentation grandir en elle: _pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas se vendre à Sauron ?_

Elle sentait Sherlock crispé contre elle. Lui aussi luttait contre quelque chose qui lui donnait de nouveau envie de se réfugier dans l'oubli bienheureux des drogues pour se soustraire à cette menace silencieuse mais oppressante.

Béatrice savait qu'elle pouvait arrêter tout cela: les tortures de Lucas, la souffrance de Sherlock... _il lui suffisait juste d'allumer son portable_...

 _L'influence de l'anneau..._

Elle avait survécu, traversé les siècles, tapie dans les méandres les plus obscures de son esprit, là où jamais elle n'avait osé s'aventurer. Elle était comme le minotaure, se rapprochant toujours plus près de sa victime. Elle était au détour de chaque pensée, prête à se jeter sur elle pour la dévorer...

Béatrice tomba de nouveau, s'écorchant les mains et les genoux. Cette fois-ci, Sherlock ne put l'aider, luttant lui-même, son palais mental de nouveau assailli par la puissance corrosive du mal.

Cette fois-ci, leurs compagnons remarquèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Béatrice..."commença Dwalin

Mais la jeune femme lui fit signe de se taire. Cela devenait de plus en plus dur. C'était son chemin de croix, son calvaire et celui de Sherlock. Et cela ne faisait que commencer.

Les autres n'insistèrent pas.

Sherlock mourrait d'envie de céder aux promesses de richesse, de trésors accumulés qui commençaient à envahir son esprit. Il fut obligé bientôt de fuir son palais mental, abandonnant pièce après pièce, niveau après niveau sa protection.

"Sherlock Holmes..." chantonnant une voix mielleuse qu'il ne connaissait que trop.

Moriarty continuait de hanter son esprit.

Mais une autre voix résonna doucement pour attirer son attention:

"Sherlock..."

Il était arrivé devant la salle la plus importante de son palais: la chambre de Molly. La porte était ouverte et de là se déversait un flot de lumière qui repoussait tant bien que mal les assauts des ombres. Sherlock s'empressa de s'y retirer et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Molly, sa douce, chaude et lumineuse Molly était là qui l'attira immédiatement dans son étreinte protectrice.

"N'abandonne pas."lui murmura-t-elle

Sherlock banda sa volonté pour revenir au monde réel. Il savait qu'il devait le faire parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Sauron ait accès à Molly. Personne ne s'en prendrait de nouveau à sa pathologiste. Il ne s'était pas battu toutes ces années pour rien! La drogue, la souffrance, les regards impitoyables de ces insectes...il avait su les vaincre à chaque fois. Alors ce n'était pas pour retomber sous la domination d'un malade. Qu'on se le dise: _le monde était trop petit pour accueillir deux sociopathes._

"Si tu ne peux pas le faire, personne ne le pourra, Béa."lui chuchota-t-il

La jeune femme repoussa les boucles blondes qui collaient à ses joues creuses et sur son front. Sa peau semblait avoir perdu toute couleur. Et dans cet océan de pâleur, ses yeux verts brillaient de fièvre. Cependant, ils perdirent leur aspect hagard pour se durcir de détermination.

"Lucas a besoin de toi, Bilbo. Ne laisse pas Sauron réussir là où il a échoué autrefois."

Toujours silencieuse, Béatrice acquiesça sans quitter du regard son cousin. Elle se redressa seule avant de reprendre le chemin sous les regards inquiets mais admiratifs de leurs compagnons. La jeune femme parvint à retrouver toute la fermeté de son esprit en convoquant l'unique raison qui la faisait avancer.

 _Lucas, Thorin...son âme-soeur au-delà des âges de ce monde._

 ** _Encore désolé du retard!_**

 ** _J'ai dû retarder la publication car je dois reprendre pour la troisième fois un dossier. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour avoir son diplôme de fin d'étude..._**


	47. Chapter 47

**Toutes mes excuses pour cet abominable retard.**

 **C'était le grand rush: rendu de dossier+ dépôt du dit dossier perturbé par un bug informatique + réunion parents-profs pile le soir de la publication. Autant vous dire que j'ai dû choisir mes priorités.**

 **Allez, sans plus tarder la suite. je n'en suis pas trop satisfaite et j'ai même un peu de mal à me concentrer sur cette fic en ce moment. J'espère que l'inspiration me reviendra rapidement.**

 **Chapitre IVVII**

 _Tous les saints, tous les martyrs_

Mary s'ébroua pour la énième fois pour tenter de faire partir l'eau de pluie qui avait trempé ses vêtements et glacé son échine. Elle était frigorifiée. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas imputer cela seulement à la pluie.

Elle avait vu des véhicules quitter le château pour prendre la route de campagne qui passait devant leur ferme. Si peu de temps après que Lucas et Loki soient rentrés dans le fief de Sauron, elle n'avait pas besoin de s'appeler Sherlock Holmes pour comprendre qu'ils étaient découverts. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire mis à part attendre. Les siècles d'expériences lui avaient appris la patience et l'endurance. Elle savait mettre de côté ses émotions. Loki était un dieu: il trouverait un moyen de les faire sortir de là où de lui faire passer un message. Mais la journée s'écoula inexorablement, lui paraissant plus longue que les sièges d'autrefois. Aucun signe ne lui parvint.

Le lugubre après-midi termina d'agoniser et la lumière mourante qui baignait le paysage se changea en un terne crépuscule. Les températures décidèrent finalement de faire le saut de l'ange.

Mary frissonna avant que son ouïe fine ne capte des bruits de pas se dirigeant vers elle. Elle se tapit dans le renfoncement d'un rocher couvert de mousse qui lui servait de cachette et d'observatoire. Discrètement, elle releva son fusil pour observer les alentours grâce à sa lunette de vision. Elle fronça les sourcils et l'inquiétude se changea en peur quand elle vit venir vers elle un groupe mené par un Sherlock soutenant une Béatrice mal en point. Elle siffla discrètement. Malgré elle, un sourire amusé fleurit sur ses lèvres quand elle vit dans sa lunette Sherlock se redresser et tourner la tête en direction du bruit silencieux, comme un bon chien de chasse.

Le soulagement de voir John sain et sauf ne parvint pas à chasser la peur que quelque désastre s'était abattu sur leur groupe, leur famille. ils affichaient des mines si sombres et Béatrice...On aurait dit une autre personne plus morte que vive. Son regard lui rappelait celui d'un cerf aux abois.

"Par ici." souffla-t-elle en sortant doucement de sa cachette pour ne pas se faire canarder par ses crétins de nains.

Elle avait eu raison: toutes les armes étaient dirigées sur sa personne. Mais elle ne pouvait leur en vouloir: pour que Corcoran ait été si prompt à dégainer, quelque chose de grave devait avoir eu lieu... _comme une attaque_.

"Tout le monde va bien ?" s'inquiéta-t-elle

"Le MI-6 a débarqué à temps." répondit Ross "Il n'y a que de vous, Lucas et Loki qu'on n'a pas de nouvelles."

" _Dont_ on n'a pas de nouvelles, je te prie, Bofur." répliqua Béatrice en haletant. "On vient récupérer Lucas et Loki." reprit-elle à l'intention de Mary.

Mary avisa l'état de son amie: c'était à peine si elle pouvait tenir debout.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?" s'étonna-t-elle

Béatrice lui fit signe de la main de ne pas se soucier d'elle et alla s'accouder contre le rocher. Elle posa son front brûlant contre la mousse recouvrant la paroi.

"Rien de grave. C'est juste...l'influence de l'anneau." chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas inquiéter les autres.

"Après..." Mary baissa d'un ton "Après tout ce temps et bien qu'il soit détruit ?"

Sherlock se rapprocha de sa cousine et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau qui but avidement.

"On n'a jamais connu toute l'étendue de la puissance de l'anneau." répondit-il

Il était rare de voir le détective aussi empathique, attentionné, inquiet...humain.

"Finalement, Lucas a bien fait de me faire une tresse plutôt que de vouloir me passer la bague au doigt. Ça ne l'aurait pas trop fait que je me sauve en hurlant quand on échangeait nos voeux." réussit à plaisanter Béatrice

"Dommage...au moins j'aurais pu de nouveau m'entraîner à lui refaire le portrait." ironisa Sherlock

"Lucas est _mon_ défouloir personnel, Sherlock. Trouve-toi un autre jouet."

Béatrice remarqua que désormais tout le monde la regardait avec inquiétude. Dwalin avait dans le regard une lueur qu'elle n'apprécia pas. Elle ne voulait pas de pitié ou de faux-semblants. Elle ferma la bouteille avant de s'éloigner du rocher qui lui servait d'appui en faisant preuve d'un aplomb que son corps était loin de ressentir. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas. En mémoire de Frodon et pour l'amour de Lucas, elle ne laisserait rien et certainement pas son corps l'empêcher de le retrouver.

"Béatrice..."

"Non, Dwalin. Je peux le faire. Je dois le faire."

Et pour appuyer ses dires, elle sortit son arme. Mais Dwalin ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait. Son expérience dans l'armée ne pouvait pas tolérer une novice et son manque d'expérience.

"Tu n'as jamais mis les pieds sur un terrain hostile, Béatrice. Pas la peine de vouloir me contredire. Ton expérience en Sokovie n'est qu'une expérience de l'arrière. Tu n'es pas un soldat..."

"Ce n'est pas d'un soldat dont tu as besoin, John! Mais d'une carte. Et la carte, c'est moi. Tu as de la chance que je n'ai qu'une "expérience de l'arrière" du con parce qu'un vrai novice se ferait dessus en ce moment même." le coupa-t-elle hargneuse en levant les yeux pour le fusiller du regard.

John ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par cette gamine bien qu'elle marqua un point: sans guide, ils en avaient pour des heures à errer avant de trouver Lucas. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence.

"Tu restes à côté de moi. Au moindre bruit suspect, tu te mets derrière moi. Et pas de discussion."ajouta-t-il en voyant sa tête "Tu as épousé Lucas. Si on le récupère vivant, il va falloir que tu nous le ramènes." lui expliqua-t-il rapidement.

 _Le ramener de la folie_... _Comme autrefois...sauf qu'elle avait réussi trop tard,_ se rappela-t-elle. Elle ne devait pas échouer de nouveau. le poids de cette responsabilité et la vision de l'échec qu'elle pourrait subir lui glacèrent l'échine de peur.

Mais le temps n'était pas à la peur. Tout n'était pas encore joué. Il y avait encore de l'espoir. Fin comme un fil d'araignée certes mais solide ! Et elle n'hésiterait pas à s'en saisir pour tirer Lucas de cet enfer.

Elle acquiesça calmement. Sentant qu'elle acceptait de se soumettre à ses ordres, Dwalin prit le commandement des opérations. Il se tourna vers Sherlock et Mary.

"Bien, on va faire simple, on va faire court. Vous savez où est notre porte d'entrée?"

"John et moi avons trouvé la sortie du caniveau dans les archives. En repérant le terrain, on a trouvé l'entrée." répondit Sherlock

"Lucas et Loki m'ont dit qu'il débouchait sur une ancienne aile médicale. A ce qu'il paraîtrait, le plafond est à moitié écroulé, donc Sauron n'a rien installé là-bas. mais, il y a quand même des rondes toutes les deux heures et l'endroit reste en lui-même dangereux parce que tout pourrait s'effondrer à tout moment." ajouta Mary

Béatrice sortit un calepin et un crayon de son sac. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser la technologie sans se faire repérer, ils allaient devoir se fier à sa mémoire. Elle reproduisit rapidement le plan du château. Puis elle montra son croquis.

"Ton caniveau passe par l'aile médicale et le dépotoir. OK? Il longe aussi les cuisines où se trouvent actuellement le laboratoire du docteur Maboule. Entre les deux, on a le donjon. Dans celui-ci, on trouve au premier étage les quartiers de Sauron et au deuxième, les cellules. Le troisième étage doit aussi servir de geôle. Ni Lucas, ni Loki n'ont jamais vu personne dépasser le premier étage. Lucas doit donc se trouver soit au deuxième, soit au troisième."

"Bien. Ross, Fred, vous vous occupez du laboratoire. Le plus simple sera de miner les fondations. Ils seront fait comme des rats et la panique de l'effondrement nous permettra de cueillir les survivants sans qu'ils opposent trop de résistance."commenta Dwalin

"Il y a une cave. mais il faut pénétrer dans la cuisine pour aller jusqu'à la réserve. Ça veut dire traverser toute la pièce à la vue de tous. Sauf si..."

"Si quoi ?" demanda Ross

"Loki m'a dit que le boyau d'évacuation qui longe la cuisine était assez large pour permettre à un homme de corpulence moyenne d'y entrer en rampant. Il débouche sur un ancien vide-ordure en pierre qui est de nouveau utilisé. Si on sort par le vide-ordure, la réserve est à deux mètres, et avec elle la cave."

"Putain, je ne suis pas dans la merde." jura Fred en reprenant les mots de Dwalin.

"Vous avez avec vous les derniers joujoux de Stark. Faites attention qu'ils ne vous sautent pas à la gueule. une fois enclenchés, on a moins d'une demi-heure pour déguerpir."avertit John "On se séparera au niveau de l'aile médicale. Sherlock, tu vas avec Ross et Fred. Mary, John vous nous accompagnez. Il y a de fortes chances pour que Lucas soit salement amoché. Doc, tu pares au plus pressé. Tu auras cinq minutes pas plus. Mary, tu couvres nos arrières. J'ouvre le voie. Béatrice pas question de te voir devant moi. pas question, c'est clair ?"

La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement.

"Bien, Sherlock à toi l'honneur."

Sherlock et ses inséparables Watson prirent la tête de leur groupe et les menèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du boyau. Tous firent la grimace quand ils comprirent qu'ils allaient devoir ramper là-dedans: la boue grisâtre et puante dans laquelle surnageaient des objets non-identifiés mais dont l'odeur laissait très peu de place à l'imagination et qui recouvrait les parois de pierre n'avait rien d'engageant. Sherlock fit quelques pas dedans qui éclaboussèrent le pas de son pantalon mais la main de Béatrice le retint d'aller plus loin. Il se tourna vers elle avec un air interrogateur.

"Tu ne vas quand même pas ruiner ton Belfast ?"

"Lucas n'aura qu'à m'en payer un autre en dédommagement." lui répondit-il négligemment.

Béatrice ne répondit pas. Elle ne semblait plus vouloir communiquer avec ses camarades. La jeune femme cachait derrière une façade neutre sa résolution: elle sortirait avec Lucas. Rien ne s'interposerait plus entre eux. Son esprit tyrannisé par la peur lui avait soufflé l'unique solution possible s'il s'avérait que...

 _Ni le temps, ni la vie, ni la mort ne pourraient l'éloigner de son époux._

 **Bon, je sais, je suis une sadique car il n'y a pas vraiment eu d'avancée dans l'intrigue. promis ce sera pour le prochain chapitre.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Bonjour ou bonsoir.**

 **Avec ce chapitre, chers lecteurs, j'amorce le dénouement. Alors préparez-vous à une bonne dose d'actions, puis d'émotions. Celui ou celle qui trouve la référence au** ** _Père Noël est une ordure_** **gagne un câlin de son personnage favoris.**

 **Chapitre IVVIII**

 _ **Papy fait de la résistance**_

 _ **ou l'art de s'infiltrer par les toilettes**_

Sherlock se devait d'être honnête: cette mission était...le paradis. S'il oubliait un instant les murmures du mal à son esprit, ce dernier tournait à plein régime, guettant, anticipant, désirant le danger à venir. Il voulait pouvoir de nouveau se sentir puissant et terrible. Il voulait de nouveau la mort et le chaos sur son passage. S'il n'y avait pas eu sa cousine derrière lui, nul doute qu'il se serait fait un barbecue géant avec le château. Smaug grogna de dépit: ce sale nain cupide avait finalement réussi à lui dérober l'un de ses trésors les plus précieux.

L'odeur des lieux donnait la nausée à Béatrice. Il la sentait prête à rendre le peu qu'elle avait mangé. Sherlock sentit le boyau qui les obligeait tantôt à avancer accroupi, tantôt à ramper à plat ventre dans les immondices remonter légèrement. Un souffle d'air tiède poussait davantage encore les ignobles odeurs vers son odorat délicat. _Que n'aurait-il donné pour brûler à l'instant même ses vêtements souillés !_ Ses longs bras gênaient sa progression, ses coudes frottant contre les parois de pierre gluantes et froides. _Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne allait lui payer cher: il lui volait sa cousine et ruinait son Belfast hors de prix._ Derrière lui, le groupe était terriblement silencieux. Ils devaient retenir leur souffle tout comme lui. Il était heureux d'être en tête de file et de pouvoir scruter l'obscurité sans gêne aucune. Chaque détail lui apparaissait aussi clair et net que sous la loupe de son microscope. Ce point de vue lui donnait un détachement scientifique vis à vis du lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Si seulement Béatrice pouvait bénéficier elle aussi de cette capacité, ils pourraient s'en donner à coeur joie et faire un milliard d'expériences différentes ! Avant qu'il n'ait pu entrer dans son palais mental pour y déterrer une vieille affaire qu'il gardait sous le coude, une trouée de lumière grise et froide attira son attention: _les choses sérieuses commençaient_. Il ralentit doucement: derrière lui, il entendit des armes être sorties de leurs étuis de protection. Son message était passé. Il s'arrêta sous l'entrée du puits: on pouvait descendre dans le boyau grâce à des échelons de pierre. cela devait certainement permettre d'aller le déboucher autrefois. Sans regarder les autres, il leur fit signe de la main de s'arrêter. Tout semblait silencieux au-dessus d'eux. Le danger n'en semblait que plus menaçant. Il gravit lentement chaque marche. Lorsque sa tête dépassa de la protection du puits, il observa les alentours. Le toit était effectivement effondré et cela depuis plusieurs années comme l'attestait la profusion de mauvaises herbes et de ronces entre les gravats recouverts de mousse. C'était étrange à dire, mais le fait de voir la nuit étoilée et la lune au-dessus de lui le rassurait. Cette dernière éclairait suffisamment les lieux pour lui permettre de remarquer qu'un passage récent avait été aménagé pour accéder à cette partie du château. Il leur restait maintenant vingt minutes avant la prochaine ronde. Ils devaient être rapides. Mais pour autant, ils ne devaient pas sacrifiés leur sécurité et leur prudence. Sherlock était agacé: _seul, il serait déjà en train d'aller poser les bombes._ A la place, il faisait le chien de garde; il renifla de nouveau l'air. Les orcs réincarnés avait une odeur âcre, piquante même pour lui qui était habitué à conserver dans son réfrigérateur de la nourriture périmée et des morceaux de corps humains en décomposition. Or, si cette odeur était présente dans l'air, elle datait de plusieurs heures déjà. Et aucune perturbation de l'air ne lui indiquait une quelconque approche. Il fit signe aux autres que la voie était libre avant de terminer de gravir les échelons. Dwalin et lui aidèrent une Béatrice grommelant. _Si sa cousine râlait, c'était qu'elle avait repris du poil de la bête._ Même si elle gardait toujours une mine affreuse qui ne s'arrangeait pas avec la couche de boue puante qui recouvrait son visage, son corps et ses cheveux. Elle lui fit signe de se taire et de garder ses commentaires pour lui. _Impressionnant comme le simple espoir de retrouver Lucas la maintenait droite et renouvelait ses forces._ Tandis que les autres montaient à leur tour, elle imita Dwalin en visant avec son arme appuyée sur son poing le passage. Sa posture surprit Sherlock qui dût remplir la pièce _Béatrice_ avec une nouvelle information; il pouvait ajouter comme information _soldat_. Et cela lui fit un plus grand choc que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Béatrice s'apparentait dans ses souvenirs plus à un électron libre qu'à un bon mouton docile qui marchait au pas. _Les Etats-Unis, Moriarty lui avaient changé la seule chose de son enfance à laquelle il tenait le plus après Barberousse. Et cela faisait horriblement mal._ Sans s'en rendre compte, il faillit arracher le bras de Mary.

"Sherlock, j'ai besoin de mes deux mains pour tirer." chuchota cette dernière.

Le détective consultant grommela une vague excuse. En observant ce qui attirait l'attention du parrain de sa fille, Mary parvint rapidement à comprendre le cheminement des pensées de ce dernier. Elle se redressa et pressa son épaule pour l'interpeler.

"Elle ira bien, Sherlock. c'est une bonne chose qu'elle sache se défendre. Pour maintenant comme pour plus tard."

Sherlock réalisa que Mary avait raison. Ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter pour Béatrice l'avait grandement aidé face à Moriarty. Savoir qu'elle saurait se défendre face au danger relâchait la tension qui maintenait captive une partie des capacités de son esprit.

Mary le laissa pour aller se placer à l'entrée du passage, en embuscade. Il ne leur restait maintenant plus que quinze minutes. Une fois John remonté, Aragorn le suivit de près. Le groupe se séparait maintenant. Ross et Fred poursuivaient leur laborieux périple jusqu'aux caves.

Désormais, ils resteraient silencieux. D'un regard, Dwalin obligea Béatrice à se mettre derrière lui. La jeune femme soupira quand Sherlock la remplaça à l'avant. Mais le détective ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec le second de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. Qui plus est, sans mauvais jeu de mots, il pouvait dire qu'il avait une puissance de feu supérieure à celle de sa cousine. Après en avoir reçu l'ordre, Mary s'engagea dans l'étroit passage. Ils attendirent de longues minutes avant que la lumière de sa torche n'émit le signal convenu qui leur permit de s'engager en file indienne dans le passage. Même si ce dernier ne faisait pas plus d'un mètre de longueur, Sherlock en scruta les différents recoins à la recherche de quelques pièges, mais Sauron avait dû trouver l'endroit suffisamment dangereux en lui-même et il n'avait pas tord: tout le monde veillait à ne pas trop frôler les gravas car il suffisait que la mauvaise petite pierre bouge pour qu'ils se retrouvent ensevelis. Quand enfin, ils débouchèrent de l'autre côté, le groupe entier respira plus librement, même si les choses sérieuses commençaient. Béatrice consulta de nouveau son plan tandis que Mary observait attentivement le couloir et les escaliers qu'ils allaient devoir emprunter. Sherlock en fit de même et comme elle, il remarqua quelque chose de dérangeant: _c'était trop facile_. Rien ne les attendait, aucune difficulté. Mary et lui remarquèrent soudain au même moment un point rouge lumineux: _une caméra._ Béatrice s'approcha et regarda dans la même direction qu'eux. Il l'entendit souffler à Dwalin:

"Et comment vous comptiez faire sans moi ?"

Elle faillit faire un pas en avant mais Mary l'arrêta d'un pas. Sherlock savait pourquoi: si elle ne faisait que le deviner, Sherlock voyait clairement le système de détection à infra-rouge. Mary sortit de sa sacoche un spray qu'elle diffusa largement. Tout le monde soupira en voyant apparaître les fameux rayons rouges.

"Maintenant tu peux te faire plaisir, Houdini." glissa Mary à sa cousine.

Malgré son désir et celui de Dwalin qu'elle restât derrière eux, ils furent forcés de laisser la jeune femme passer devant eux.

Sherlock l'observa: elle resta quelques instants immobile, observant l'enchevêtrement des lignes. Et, soudain, tout alla trop vite pour lui, malgré l'acuité de sa vision:

Béatrice glissait, se pliait, enjambait, se tordait, rampait avec fluidité et agilité, frôlant mais ne touchant jamais les infra-rouges. Elle était plus souple qu'un lézard. A chacun de ses mouvements, il retenait son souffle, persuadé qu'elle allait perdre son équilibre. Mais jamais elle ne tombait. S'ils avaient été dans une autre situation, il l'aurait applaudi quand elle sortit enfin du labyrinthe. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le mur et l'angle mort de la caméra avant de faire nouveau preuve de force en grimpant le mur en s'aidant de ses irrégularités. En équilibre, elle sortit une sorte de smartphone qu'elle brancha rapidement à l'appareil. Les minutes s'écoulaient inexorablement tandis qu'elle piratait le système de transmission et envoyait une bande qui passait la même image en boucle.

Soudain, les infrarouges disparurent. Béatrice leur fit signe d'avancer tandis qu'elle-même redescendait de son perchoir. Ils se dépêchèrent de la rejoindre. Elle glissa un miroir à l'angle: la voix était libre. mary passa de nouveau en première. Elle vérifia qu'aucun infrarouge n'était installé. Puis elle jeta dans les escaliers une bille. Cette dernière rebondit lentement sur chacune des marches.

Sherlock eut juste le temps de la plaquer au sol avant qu'un automatique ne tire sur le mur, explosant les pierres ancestrales de ce dernier.

"Merde!"jura Mary

Avec le bruit, leur temps venait de se réduire drastiquement.

Sans prendre le temps de se concerter, leur groupe s'empressa de gravir les escaliers pour...tomber nez à nez avec la patrouille. cette dernière avait entendu la rafale mais elle fut prise de court en voyant le petit commando qui avait réussi à s'infiltrer. Ils eurent à peine le temps de brandir leurs armes que Sherlock en éventrait deux, que Mary tirait à bout portant en tuant un avec une balle entre les deux yeux et deux autres avec une balle en plein cœur, que John et Dwalin faisaient de même avec un sixième et un septième et que Béatrice achevait le huitième. Son visage froid et inexpressif glaça Aragorn qui n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Il la regarda préparer un paquet de mouchoirs pour Sherlock comme si de rien n'était.

Dwalin, John, Aragorn et Sherlock cachèrent les corps. Comme Sherlock était le mieux outillé, il lui revint la charge de découper les membres pour mieux dissimuler les corps. mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de terminer, le talkie-walkie d'un des gardes se mit en route:

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe en bas, vermine ?"

Béatrice prit le boîtier.

"Dis que c'est un rat et que si ça l'intéresse, il peut ramener sa carcasse." souffla-t-elle à Sherlock.

Elle appuya sur le bouton qui permettait de répondre. Les mains pleines de sang, accroupi au-dessus des cadavres qui formaient un puzzle sanglant, Sherlock prit le parti de suivre la directive de sa cousine qui lui tint le boitier puisque ses griffes auraient détruit l'appareil. Après quelques grésillements, ils obtinrent une réponse:

"Rapportez-le moi quand vous remonterez. j'ai faim."

Et la communication cessa.

"Comment..."demanda Sherlock qui, pour une fois, fut pris de court devant ce résultat.

"Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se plaindre des rats, ces derniers temps. Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'automatique se déclenche à cause d'eux. T'as pas vu le mur ?" s'étonna-t-elle de son manque d'observation en glissant le talkie-walkie à sa ceinture pour savoir quand ils seraient découverts.

Sherlock se traita mentalement d'idiot d'avoir laisser passer cet indice sans l'observer attentivement. Il devait se ressaisir où ils couraient à la catastrophe.

Chacun prit sur les cadavres des minutions ou des armes qui leur seraient toujours d'une grande utilité.

Ils avaient un sursis: il leur faudrait en faire bonne utilité.

L'escalier étant maintenant libre, ils poursuivirent leur route. Cette dernière se retrouva simplifiée du fait qu'ils arrivaient aux étages _habités_ : il n'y avait donc plus de pièges. Cependant les passages d'orcs étaient plus rapprochés et l'escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs ne pouvait être rejoint qu'en traversant le hall où aucune cachette n'était possible. Sherlock cherchait, calculait des possibilités, des scénarios. Mais invariablement, le résultat était toujours le même:

\- _Echec. -_

"Mais comment ton neveu avec son intelligence limité et son crétin de jardinier ont réussi à passer ?" souffla-t-il agacé à sa cousine.

"On leur a offert une diversion." répondit Aragorn "On a vidé le Mordor."

Comme si le destin avait attendu que l'ancien roi rappelle le passé, des coups de feu retentirent à l'extérieur et une sirène s'enclencha dans le château. ils se cachèrent dans les recoins les plus obscures quand ils virent passer à toute vitesse devant eux des groupes d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. Ces passages durèrent quelques minutes avant qu'un calme angoissant ne tombe sur le hall. Le silence hurlait douloureusement à leurs oreilles, rendu plus étouffant encore en contraste avec le vacarme des combats à l'extérieur.

"Eh bien,"chuchota Béatrice "Je crois que Mycroft vient de tirer la chasse d'eau."

Mary lui fit un high five pour cette réplique. Puis par groupe de deux, ils traversèrent en courant et plié en deux le hall. Sherlock tenait Béatrice fermement par les épaules pour la soutenir lorsque l'adrénaline la lâcherait. Il couvrait le plus possible son corps avec le sien. Il pouvait dévier une balle grâce à ses écailles. Elle était désespérément fragile, mortelle. Lorsqu'ils se furent regroupés, ils montèrent silencieusement les marches, l'arme au poing, Béatrice fermement maintenue derrière John et Sherlock. Ils ne s'attardèrent au premier étage que le temps de poser une bombe. Leur temps se réduisait comme une peau de chagrin.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au deuxième étage, ils surent qu'ils étaient arrivés au bon endroit grâce à un indice qu'ils se seraient bien passer d'entendre:

Un hurlement produit par une voix déformée par la douleur mais reconnaissable entre toutes:

 _Lucas._

 **J'aime bien ce chapitre. Je suis enfin à fond dans l'action maintenant. préparez-vous à des bains de sang pour la suite. ^^**


	49. Chapter 49

Bonjour

 **Je sais : honte à moi de ne pas avoir publier mardi, mais je n'étais pas au top de ma forme et en plus, je n'avais pas fini ce chapitre qui me tenait beaucoup coeur parce qu'une bonne partie des protagonnistes montrent enfin de quoi ils sont capables.**

 **Donc avant de publier ce nouveau chapitre, je remercie:**

 **Majamaja: je dirai "mieux vaut tard que jamais". C'est vrai que ça fait un moment que Lucas est aux mains des tortionnaires, mais par rapport au temps de l'intrigue, ça fait peu de temps en fait. Sinon, merci pour cette review! Je commençais à me dire que mon histoire ne valait plus grand chose et je la continuais plus par devoir que par plaisir, mais mes lectrices (lecteurs ?) ont su maintenir ma motivation et j'ai finalement repris plaisir à écrire cette histoire (voire ce nouveau chapitre). Merci pour ta remarques sur les détails. Comme dirait Jane Austen: "je suis comme un peintre qui peindrait sur un petit morceau d'ivoire encore et encore." (Bref, j'aime les détails.). Mycroft et Anthéa: c'était mon quart d'heure grosse blague.**

 **Noct liddel: merci pour cette review et désolé pour le retard. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre comblera tes attentes.**

 **Julindy: tu parlais d'action. Attend de voir ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Aliena: Quand on parle de fin sadique...tu sais que tu m'as fait pleurer sur ton couple Boromir et Tauriel. Maintenant, je veux lire d'autres fics sur ce couple.**

 **PLEASE! Je me suis inscrite au concours de dessin de France 2: si vous pouviez allez voir ma page dessin facebook pour me soutenir: passez par Edith Baggins puis cliquez sur le lien.**

 **Chapitre 49**

 **Mettre le chaos en famille**

Loki n'était pas le roi des menteurs pour rien, sans cela jamais il n'aurait pu assister à la nouvelle séance de torture de Lucas North en restant extérieurement impassible, pas quand tout cela lui rappelait ce que lui-même avait vécu aux mains de Thanos. Lucas North n'était pas là depuis plus d'une journée qu'il n'était déjà plus qu'une masse sanguinolente. Un autre serait déjà en train d'agoniser, mais il était toujours en vie. Loki n'aurait su dire si c'était tout à fait une bonne chose car Sauron se faisait une joie de détruire son esprit en lui rappelant que les autres l'avait abandonné, encore une fois, que ce pays, ce monde n'avait rien fait pour lui, le Roi sous la montagne. Que son dieu l'avait abandonné... _Si seulement Sauron savait qu'elle était la vraie richesse, le vrai royaume de Lucas..._

 _Il est préférable d'avoir aimé et perdu, plutôt que n'avoir jamais du tout. (Tennison)_

Lucas ne cèderait pas. Pas tant que Béatrice respirerait.

Dans sa cruauté, Sauron avait gardé le visage de son prisonnier intact. Il voulait créer un monstre, une bombe indétectable au regard de ses supérieurs.

Il avait dû participer. Le pire n'était pas qu'il sache que cela détruirait Béatrice. Le pire, c'est qu'il y avait pris du plaisir. Et cela jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner. L'être qu'il était autrefois était revenu. Mais Loki n'avait pas totalement sombré car les yeux de Lucas voyaient au travers du brouillard de la souffrance la personne qui était leur garde-fou. Sauron croyait que Loki le torturait à coup de visions. Mais aucune vision n'aurait pu effacer celle de sa protectrice.

Ils devaient jouer ce jeu cruel pour Béatrice.

C'est au moment même où il plantait dans la cuisse de Lucas déjà ouverte jusqu'à l'os un couteau qu'il sentit la présence de la jeune femme et des autres membres du groupe. Il sut cacher sa peur en offrant à sa pauvre victime consentante un sourire tordu. Sauron se moquait de savoir s'il était découvert. Il allait rendre Lucas à ses supérieurs et il serait sa meilleure arme pour détruire ce pays. Sauron ne désirait que le chaos: ce dernier n'avait aucun égard, même pour ceux qui le servait. Il savait qu'un jour ce dernier avalerait le monde. Ce jour-là, Sauron ne serait pas mieux loti que le plus pathétique des mortels. Loki aimait le désordre, il aimait rire des autres et de leurs efforts dérisoires. Il aimait la vie. Il lui avait fallu perdre sa mère et rencontrer Béatrice pour le comprendre. Il était cruel et égoïste, sauf avec elle. Il ne laisserait personne briser Béatrice. Surtout pas quand cette dernière s'amusait à porter des T-shirt "Rejoignez Loki, il a des cookies." pour une réunion de travail chez Stark. Et si protéger Béatrice voulait dire sauver l'âme d'un nain, il sauverait Lucas. Sauf que maintenant, ses chances de réduire la casse se rapprochait du néant avec le débarquement de la cavalerie.

 _Qu'est-ce que cette idiote foutait de l'autre côté de la porte de cette cellule ?_ Son double se matérialisa devant le groupe.

"Par Odin ! C'est quoi cette odeur ?" s'étonna-t-il en se pinçant le nez, se moquant totalement des armes qui s'étaient automatiquement braquées sur lui.

Béatrice l'attrapa brusquement par l'épaule. Elle faillit perdre l'équilibre quand sa main traversa le double pour l'instant immatériel. Elle était blanche sous sa gangue de boue et son regard trahissait la fièvre qui habitait son corps.

"Lucas ?"

"Son esprit tient encore le coup. Il est coriace. Par contre, il est dans un mauvais état."

"Non, sans blague. A l'entendre crier, on avait compris que vous preniez le thé." ironisa Dwalin en jetant un regard mauvais au dieu de la malice.

"Le château est cerné. on a posé des bombes et on n'a plus beaucoup de temps. Faut dégager d'ici."débita Béatrice.

Loki fronça les sourcils.

"Où sont les bombes ?" demanda-t-il

Béatrice ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre. Dwalin lui fit signe de se taire. Il se tourna vers Loki, le regard méfiant, pareil à celui de son idiot de frère. Au moins n'était-il pas carrément hostile comme celui d'Odin. Mais, finalement, il se retrouvait quand même à la case départ.

"Tu es pire que Lucas, Dwalin." asséna Béatrice.

"Enfin, je te retrouve." s'amusa Sherlock

"La ferme, crétin. Si vous enfermez Loki dans une catégorie, pas étonnant qu'il fasse ce que vous lui reprochez ensuite."

"Si ton pote est toujours avec nous, Béa, il a une drôle de manière de le montrer. C'est ton mari qu'on torture, je te rappelle."

"Boucle-la, Dwalin." siffla-t-elle avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Loki. "Détourne Sauron de Lucas. Dis lui que le château est attaqué..."

"Béatrice, les bombes vont être expédiées. Si tu veux sauver des vies, tu dois faire un choix."

Loki regarda avec pitié son amie. Elle était bien la seule à lui inspirer ce genre de sentiment. Que lui ait dû payer pour ses crimes, cela lui semblait déjà injuste. Mais que Béatrice...Béatrice, qui, par son nom, méritait de vivre heureuse, qui par ses nombreux sacrifices devaient pouvoir vivre une vie sans fardeau, dût endurer pareille souffrance à nouveau...Cela lui semblait d'une horreur inégalée.

"Emmène-moi aux bombes et... préviens Sauron qu'il y a une infiltration au niveau de l'embarquement." chuchota-t-elle

Dwalin ne put intervenir: sa détermination à protéger la jeune femme fut brisée par un nouveau cri de Lucas, plus faible mais toujours aussi douloureux.

"Par Eru ! Sortez-le de là!" supplia la jeune femme sans s'adresser à qui que ce soit en particulier.

Son regard était aux abois: nul doute que ce que vivait son compagnon, elle le vivait au plus profond de sa chair.

Loki prit sa main pour l'emmener, comme on le ferait d'une enfant. Sherlock et Mary sortirent des rangs.

"Vous avez besoin de protection." déclara Mary

"Je peux protéger Béatrice." répliqua Loki

"Mais il faut mieux que vous soyez totalement avec Sauron avant qu'il ne remarque quoi que ce soit."déclara posément Mary.

Loki souffla mais acquiesça. Il tendit la main à Béatrice. Cette dernière s'y agrippa fermement. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Alors Loki ressentit pour la première fois depuis longtemps une bouffée de tendresse et il comprit pourquoi, lui, un dieu, avait tant besoin de cette petite mortelle. Béatrice était le reflet de sa mère tant aimée. Il posa son front contre le sien. Surprise, Béatrice ne recula pas pour autant.

"Hell ne t'ouvrira pas les portes de son royaume aujourd'hui."promit-il

Et il les fit disparaître tous les quatres.

"En position. On se prépare."ordonna Dwalin aux autres.

"Et Loki ? On peut..."demanda Aragorn

"Mon gars, évite de poser des questions sur la loyauté de Loki. Béatrice est capable de t'assomer parce qu'elle en a marre de devoir revenir sur la question à chaque fois."le coupa Dwalin.

Loki et ses voyageurs arrivèrent dans un hangar derrière la propriété. ce dernier était occupé par une dizaine d'hélicoptères prêt à démarrer. Des hommes montaient à bord et vérifiaient les chargements, le tout sans que le bruit des coups de feu dehors ne les perturbe.

"Le local de sécurité qui permet de fermer la porte est là-haut." désigna Loki en leur désignant une cabine vitrée sur des pilotis métalliques. "A partir de là, on peut accéder aux ordinateurs de contrôle. Tout est filmé. Sauron surveille les préparatifs depuis la cellule de Lucas grâce à sa tablette."

"Loki, t'es un génie."souffla Béatrice

"On peut dire ça."accorda Sherlock du bout des lèvres en observant les lieux.

"Je dois repartir."les avertit Loki "Sauron risque de se douter de ma trahison. il va se rendre sur place et sil voit mon double, on risque de perdre Lucas."

Loki allait disparaître quand Béatrice attrapa son épaule. Loki l'interrogea du regard.

"Merci pour tout, Loki. Fais attention à toi."

"N'oublie pas que je suis un dieu..."lui rappela-t-il nonchalant avant de disparaître.

Maintenant, c'était à eux de jouer.

"Courrez dès le début de la transformation. Et ne vous retournez pas. Compris Béatrice ?"

"Oh! T'inquiète, je n'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars parce que j'aurai vu ta queue."

"Ma queue est..."

"Stop! Sherlock! On sait déjà que tu as un égo surdimensionné, pas la peine de vanter des exploits sexuels qui n'ont pas encore eu lieu."l'arrêta Mary.

"Molly..."

"Molly nous a parlé de la nuit que vous avez passé ensemble après le mariage. La renifler ? Sérieux ?" chuchota Mary interloqué.

"Donc, elle ne vous a pas tout dit..."

"Taisez-vous. De un, je ne veux rien savoir de tes ébats Sherlock. Bon sang, je t'ai vu sucer ton pouce jusqu'à tes neuf ans. De deux, on est juste en train de risquer nos vies. Alors de la concentration."

Le trio se tut. Béatrice et Molly sortirent leurs armes. Sherlock retira son manteau.

"Béa ?"

Sa cousine releva la tête vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

"Ne regarde pas."

Sa voix était blanche. Tous les deux savaient qu'il allait se transformer en machine à tuer. Et que ce ne serait pas beau à voir. mary prit la main de Béatrice et toutes les deux commencèrent à s'éloigner de leur cachette en s'efforçant de rester silencieuses.

"L'un d'entre vous pourrait se montrer intelligent et déguerpir avant que je ne le tue." lança Sherlock de sa puissante voix de baryton pour attirer l'attention des serviteurs de Sauron.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut une salve de balles. L'impact fut violent mais ses écailles qui jaillirent de sous sa peau le protégèrent.

"Je sens déjà votre peur." gronda-t-il d'une voix qui rappela immédiatement à Béatrice leur chasse-poursuite dans les profondeurs d'Erebor.

Les deux amies courraient aussi vite que possible tout en essayant de rester cachées. Mais elles furent bientôt à court de protections et les hommes de Sauron les remarquèrent immédiatement.

"Cours." cria Mary à Béatrice tandis qu'elle tuait deux tireurs, ce qui n'empêcha pas d'autres de les canarder.

Mary serait morte si Sherlock n'avait pas brusquement achevé sa transformation dans d'affreux et répugnants bruits d'os brisés, de cris de terreur et de douleur et dans un rugissement tonitruant. l'énorme queue écailleuse de la bête vint se placer devant les jeunes femmes, leur offrant une protection plus efficace que leur gilet pare-balles. Dans un grondement qui fit trembler leurs os, il se dressa de toute sa hauteur devant elles, les dissimulant derrière ses ailes repliées. Il y eut un de ces moments de flottement durant lesquels la perception de l'environnement était accrue. Mary et Béatrice se figèrent quelques instants, écoutant le souffle puisant de Smaug le magnifique. Puis le dragon poussa un rugissement assourdissant avant de se mettre à chasser les hommes qui tiraient stupidement sur la bête. Mary et Béatrice avaient repris leur course folle sous le sifflement des balles qui, heureusement, étaient déviées bien au-dessus d'elles. Sans se poser de questions, Béatrice grimpa quatre à quatre l'escalier métallique, suivie de Mary. Cette dernière tira sur les gardes qui menaçaient de tuer l'informaticienne. Béatrice tira dans la serrure de la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de lancer dans la pièce une grenade fumigène. Elle et Mary attendirent que les hommes, gênés et aveuglés à cause des produits irritants. Sans aucun état d'âme, elles les abattirent un par un, une balle dans la tête. Leur visage était couvert de sang, mais elles ne bronchaient pas. Quand la pièce fut vidée, elles enjambèrent les cadavres pour entrer dans le bureau. Tandis que Mary vérifiait qu'aucune bombe n'avait été posée, Béatrice s'efforça de rester calme pour craquer l'ordinateur qui avait été verrouillé. Insérant une fiche USB dans la tour de contrôle, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour entrer dans le serveur.

"Dépêche-toi !" souffla Mary en voyant deux hélicoptères décoller malgré la présence de Smaug qui avait endommagé plusieurs appareils. L'un d'entre eux, le plus gros, se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Béatrice s'empressa d'entrer les codes pour verrouiller les portes.

"Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait toujours un compte un rebours ?!" s'exclama-t-elle en voyant ce dernier s'afficher sur un écran tandis qu'un autre montrait l'avancement progressif de la fermeture des portes métalliques.

Béatrice murmurait des prières muettes pour que les portes se referment plus vite. Les hélicoptères allaient avoir le temps de passer, malgré le fait qu'ils soient obligés d'éviter les coups de queue et les torents de flammes de Smaug. C'est alors que la jeune femme remarqua des mercenaires se diriger vers elles. il fallait absolument qu'elles protègent l'ordinateur pendant la procédure.

"Dis donc, des jouets comme ça, je n'en ai vu que sur catalogue." s'éxtasia Mary, émerveillée par le lance-rocket que préparaient les hommes de Sauron.

"Mais t'es sérieuse là ?" s'écria Béatrice "Eru t'as secoué comme une bouteille d'Orangina pendant la réincarnation ou quoi ? Fais quelque chose !"

"Je gère." déclara l'ancien souverain sylvestre en visant un des tireurs qu'elle abattit sur le champ.

En réponse l'un d'entre eux les mitrailla. Elles se jetèrent au sol tandis qu'autour d'elles les vitres volaient en éclat. Le verre entailla la peau de leurs mains tandis qu'elles se protégeaient du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient. Béatrice fermaient les yeux de toutes ses forces, priant les Valars pour qu'elles s'en sortent, pour qu'elle puissent retrouver les bras de Lucas.

Il y eut soudain une explosion effroyable et le hangar se changea en enfer de feu et de flammes.

Elle allait mourir en Mordor.

 **Avis ?**


	50. Chapter 50

**Bonjour!**

 **Tout d'abord un énorme mea culpa: je n'ai pas pu publier mardi car j'ai conduit ma soeur à son exam dans l'est de la france. Donc la route plus pas de connexion = pas de nouveau chapitre mardi. Et comme je réorganise ma maison (on change de place les meubles et on installe de nouvelles bibliothèques: j'ai trop de livres selon ma famille...)forcément, je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier et encore moins d'écrire. Sans compter que la date de représentation de ma pièce de théâtre arrive à grands pas...Il risque d'y avoir des perturbations dans l'écriture des nouveaux chapitres et dans leur publication. Mais je promets de me rattraper.**

 **Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une gentille review. Je vous poste de suite le nouveau chapitre.**

 **Chapitre L**

 **Up is down**

Anthéa trépignait de joie: ses doigts glissaient à une telle vitesse sur l'écran tactile de son blackberry qu'ils frôlaient à peine l'écran. Mycroft lui avait déléguée une partie de son pouvoir à Londres. Si elle réussissait à capturer Aland Driscoll, finis le statut d'assistante-babysitter du petit frère et de la cousine ! Elle serait associée à son patron et serait au même titre que lui l _e gouvernement britannique._ Cela ferait bisquer ses professeurs du collège qui pensaient qu'elle finirait coiffeuse ou esthéticienne (et même pas patronne de son commerce!) à cause de son penchant pour les rumeurs et les ragots. Elle n'était pas bavarde, bien au contraire: l'écoute lui avait toujours permis d'avoir un contrôle certain sur toutes les situations. Et voyez où elle en était aujourd'hui !

C'était la première fois qu'elle montait dans une voiture de police. A l'arrière qui plus est ! A côté d'elle, le lieutenant Lestrade et Elizabeth Bennet donnaient des ordres à l'équipe d'intervention. La jeune femme entendit clairement la militaire donner l'ordre d'intervenir et de capturer vivant Alan Driscoll. Quand ils arriveraient, ce serait à elle d'entrer en action et de prendre les commandes. Elle allait se faire la main sur ce _sous-traitant_ du terrorisme. Ainsi Mycroft Holmes la laisserait prendre part à la cuisine des gros poissons.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la somptueuse résidence à colonnade typique du quartier de Belgrave, les gyrophares des voitures de police teignaient les murs blancs de leurs lumières bleues clignotantes. La porte d'entrée bayait sur ses gonds et des agents de sécurité rentraient et sortaient avec des coffres en plastiques transparents contenant dossiers, ordinateur et autres matériels informatiques qui pouvaient contenir des preuves à charge. Ils descendirent tous les trois pour rejoindre Sally Donovan qui faisait sortir Alan Driscoll. Bien qu'il dût quitter sa demeure manu militari par des policiers, cet homme d'une soixantaine d'année aux cheveux courts poivre et sel et aux yeux noirs conservait un visage imperturbable sur lequel se lisait la morgue propre aux gens riches qui considèrent que les autres doivent s'incliner et s'écraser devant eux. Anthéa retint un sourire amusé. Avec ce genre de personne, elle savait exactement où frapper. Leur petit groupe s'avança vers le suspect. Ce dernier, lorsqu'il daigna les remarquer, redressa la tête et leur offrit un regard condescendant.

"Puis-je savoir pourquoi la police de ce pays ose pénétrer chez un honnête citoyen comme si nous étions sous une dictature ?" leur lança-t-il inébranlable

Avec ses yeux au regard dur et inquisiteur et son nez aquilin, on aurait dit un oiseau de proie prêt à fondre sur eux s'ils faisaient preuve de la moindre faiblesse.

"Monsieur Alan Driscoll, vous êtes accusé d'avoir aidé à l'élaboration d'un attentat et d'avoir fourni des renseignements concernant la sécurité de l'état à un terroriste du nom d'Ernie O'Brien. Il est vingt trois-heure quarante-cinq. Vous êtes maintenant en garde à vue." l'informa Lestrade, professionnel

"Vos accusation ne tiennent pas la route. Je suis un membre haut placé du gouvernement. Vous allez au-devant de graves ennuis." les menaça leur suspect.

Agacée, Anthéa sortit son téléphone et lui présenta la photo qu'elle avait prise de lui lors de son effraction dans le bureau de Mycroft. Alan Driscoll cessa de jouer la comédie de l'innocent. Mais sa morgue ne semble pas affaiblie pour autant par ce coup du sort.

"Ce n'est pas avec cela que Mycroft Holmes me fera tomber. Il ne sera bientôt plus rien. Tout change. Je n'aurai qu'à me baisser pour ramasser les honneurs quand lui ne pourra même pas essayer de remonter les barreaux du pouvoir."

"Vous pensez vraiment que Moriarty honorera sa part du marché ? Vous n'êtes pas le premier pion qu'il jette après l'avoir utilisé."

Tout se passa alors très vite: un point rouge apparut sur la poitrine du diplomate. Elizabeth attrapa l'épaule d'Anthéa et la plaqua au sol, lui sauvant la vie. Mais elle ne put lui éviter d'être éclabousser par le sang. Le coup de feu résonnait encore dans l'air que le corps de leur meilleure source d'informations s'effondra au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Elizabeth tira en direction du toit voisin mais elle dut se mettre à couvert pour éviter une nouvelle salve de balles. D'autres policiers tirèrent mais le tireur ne fut pas touché. Il s'enfuit.

Lorsque la lumière des réverbères éclairèrent un court instant le visage du tireur qui s'enfuyait, Anthéa s'empressa de le photographier et de comparer sa photo avec la base de données d'Interpol. Un nom s'afficha rapidement: le colonel Moran.

"Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que les orcs se réincarnent aussi ?" grommela Elizabeth en rangeant son arme. La mission devait être pour elle un cuisant échec.

"Un orc ?" demanda-t-elle en commençant à rédiger un nouveau MMS.

"Oui. Et celui-là semble particulièrement plus intelligent que les autres." remarqua Gregory "Il faut absolument qu'on l'attrape avant qu'il n'aille rejoindre Moriarty."

Pour Anthéa, c'était comme si c'était déjà fait. Toutes les caméras de Londres le pistaient déjà. Mais elle allait laisser le poisson s'échapper.

 _Avec un peu de chance, ce dernier lui permettrait d'attraper un requin._

 ** _Je vous envoie la suite dès que possible._**

 ** _A_** _bientôt._


	51. Chapter 51

**Vous avez de la chance: j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, mais j'ai réussi à terminer ce nouveau chapitre que je vous publie avec deux jours de retard. Si je pouvais tout faire aussi vite que ces chapitres, ce serait vraiment bien. ^^**

 **Aliena: Tu voulais voir Azog: fais toi plaisir. Au fait Azog réincarné = Cillian Murphy. Et pourSauron = Michael Wincott dans 1492. Arriveras-tu à retrouver la référence à** ** _Walk or die_** **?**

 **LI**

 _ **Le syndrome de Juliette**_

Mary sentit son corps se réveiller douloureusement après l'engourdissement dû à l'explosion. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut d'abord incapable de voir autre chose que du blanc. Puis des ombres apparurent dans son champs de vision avant que ce qui restait de la tour de contrôle n'apparaissent. Les ordinateurs et les vitres étaient explosés, les écrans produisant encore des étincelles. Le tableau de commande était la proie des flammes. Une fumée noire et acre qui lui brûlait les poumons et la gorge l'empêchait de voir distinctement. Elle se rallongea sur le sol et se mit sur le ventre pour respirer un peu d'air qui ne serait pas vicié. Ses yeux lui piquaient. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues sales. Elle remarqua alors une main blanche étendue par terre, paume tournée vers le ciel. Elle rampa vers elle, malgré les débris de verre qui la blessaient cruellement, avant de la prendre entre ses mains.

"Béatrice ?" chuchota-t-elle en combattant de toutes ses forces la boule d'angoisse qui se formait dans sa gorge.

L'ouïe sur-développée de Smaug lui permit de capter cet appel étouffé. Il se retourna pour s'approcher du cadavre d'acier de la tour de contrôle. Elle ressemblait à une gigantesque araignée morte. Il ne pouvait entrer la tête dans la cabine mais il put voir distinctement Mary penchée sur le...corps de sa cousine. Ses narines s'écartèrent brusquement pour mieux sentir la jeune femme. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle était comme lui... _non, elle était humaine, si fragilement humaine._ Si seulement, il pouvait capter une seule effluve qui pouvait le rassurer. Le grand dragon à l'armure dorée et rougeoyante força le cadre de la fenêtre pour s'approcher au maximum de ce petit corps si fragile. Il poussa un gémissement pitoyable.

"Comme c'est touchant...la bête qui tue la belle." se moqua une voix doucereuse et grave avec une pointe de sifflement.

Smaug tourna brusquement la tête vers la menace.

Ce n'était qu'un homme au physique banal si on omettait son visage en lame de couteau avec ses pommettes saillantes et son nez aquilin surmonté de longs cheveux bruns coiffés avec une coquetterie toute féminine. Si Sherlock avait été amateur de films de vampires, il aurait pu voir dans un homme un paradigme des clichés du vampire. Il n'était pas armé alors qu'il faisait face à un dragon faisant quinze fois sa taille. Mais Smaug avait appris à se méfier de ceux qui semblaient inoffensifs. Il grogna de manière dissuasive. Cela fit apparaître un sourire amusé et méprisant sur les lèvres fines de l'homme aux cheveux bruns d'une longueur scandaleuse. N'importe qui avec un peu de bon sens aurait pris ses jambes à son cou devant cette montagne de muscles et de crocs qu'était Smaug, à moins d'être demeuré ou dangereux. Smaug hésitait entre ces deux propositions. Mais il avait hâte que tout cela se termine. Sauron n'était rien. _Contrairement à Béatrice._

La gorge de Smaug se mit brusquement à rougeoyer. Il allait réduire en cendres cet avorton qui se prenait pour un dieu.

"Oh! Je sais ce que vous allez me dire: vous allez me le payer et blablabla...C'est d'un ennui. Ils disent tous ça. A croire que les gens n'ont aucun vocabulaire quand il s'agit de parler sérieusement. De votre part, Smaug le magnifique...ce serait pitoyable. Non, mais vraiment, vous n'allez pas pleurer pour une pauvre idiote." se moqua Moriarty en haussant les sourcils et en agitant les mains avec autant de grâce qu'un travesti professionnel.

 _Non, finalement, il n'allait pas le tuer ; il allait lui dévorer les membres avant de laisser ses flammes consumer le reste de son misérable cadavre. Ah! Et puis, pour faire bonne figure, il allait l'éviscérer et il ferait cuire ses boyaux..._

"Ne faites pas d'erreur, mon cher, car ce serait regrettable que cette charmante et innocente Molly Hooper en paye le prix, non ?"

 _Molly..._

Smaug se ramassa sur lui-même prêt à bondir. Il fallait que cet homme disparaisse pour que sa pathologiste puisse vivre en paix.

"Si je dois tomber, sachez que j'emmènerai avec moi votre chère et tendre. Après tout...aucun mortel ne peut échapper au regard d'un dieu." s'amusa Sauron. "Maintenant, mon cher Loki, allez me chercher les deux petites souris prises au piège."

Loki, la mine sombre, apparut en sortant des ombres. Sauron savait qu'il y avait deux femmes et que l'une était chère à Sherlock. Sûrement commençait-il à nourrir quelques doutes sur sa loyauté. Des années de coups bas et de mensonges énoncés le sourire aux lèvres lui permirent de rester impassible quand il leva les yeux vers la tour en flammes.

 _Béatrice..._

Loki regarda Smaug en passant devant lui. Ses iris ambrés étaient emplis de colère et de douleur. Il connaissait cette dernière. Il l'avait tellement vue, il l'avait tellement répandue. Alors que le matériel en feu dégageait une chaleur digne de l'enfer, alors que le métal criait et hurlait soumis à des températures trop élevées, Loki sentit sa glace primitive remonter vers son coeur. Une nouvelle partie de ce dernier se figea sous le givre de la compréhension et de la culpabilité.

 _Encore une fois, il avait causé la mort d'une personne qu'il chérissait._

 _Béatrice était avec Hell!_ Il aurait voulu hurler, déchaîner sa magie. Mais pas maintenant. Ce n'était pas encore le moment. Mais il aurait sa vengeance. _Même si pour cela, il devait déclencher Ragnärok._

Avec ses pouvoirs, il monta sur la plate-forme défoncée. Pour donner le change, il immobilisa Mary et la priva de sa voix. Cette dernière ne se défendit pas mais lui fit signe de s'occuper de Béatrice.

"L'informaticienne est morte." déclara Loki à son allié.

"Ce n'est pas elle qui m'importe. Ramenez-moi l'autre. cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas brisé d'elfe." rétorqua le mégalomane.

"Comme il vous plaira." répondit Loki avec un sourire

Un sourire presque enfantin dans lequel on pouvait discerner malice et espoir. Jamais il n'avait été aussi fier de son titre...car, dans l'ombre d'une machine éventrée, ramassée sur elle-même, Béatrice s'était réveillée.

"Fais moi descendre." chuchota-t-elle à son ami "Et donne-moi l'apparence d'une morte."

Loki acquiesça. Il aurait dit oui à n'importe laquelle de ses demandes. Le maître de l'illusion l'obligea à se recoucher avant de murmurer des paroles qui donnèrent froid dans le dos à Mary. Nul doute qu'il en appelait à une magie très ancienne et très puissante qui ne distinguait pas le bien du mal. C'était la puissance du chaos qu'il invoquait. Lorsque le dieu se releva une minute plus tard, Béatrice donnait tous les signes possibles d'une personne fraîchement décédée. Le dieu fit léviter son corps et Mary pour les amener à Sauron. Ce dernier jeta à peine un regard à Béatrice. Son intérêt se concentra davantage sur Mary à qui il offrit un baisemain décalé. La tueuse à gage frissonna au contact de ces lèvres froides et humides sur sa peau. Elles lui donnaient l'impression de toucher un immonde reptile ou mollusque venimeux.

"Un elfe dans le corps d'une femme...une volonté de fer dans un corps fait pour le plaisir et la souffrance...Toujours aussi dangereux, mais tellement plus vulnérable. Savez-vous à qui vous me faites penser ? A une rose: elle a beau piquer, elle finit toujours par être vaincue par les éléments ou par les hommes. Une fleur fort belle, mais fort inutile et encombrante."jugea-t-il en caressant sa joue. Ses yeux cruels suivaient les mouvements délicats de ses doigts contre sa peau.

Mary était écoeurée de ce contact mais elle savait qu'elle devait détourner l'attention de Sauron. En aucun cas, il ne devait regarder Béatrice. Elle le laissa donc faire mais son regard mettait au défi Moriarty de baisser ou de détourner les yeux. _Une minute d'inattention de sa part lui aurait permis de..._

"Moran !"appela-t-il brusquement, en regardant derrière Mary "Approche, mon cher."

A travers l'incendie qui rugissait, ils entendirent cependant distinctement un pas qu'on rendait délibérément plus lourd que ce qu'il en était normalement et qui s'approchait d'eux. Sherlock capta du coin de l'oeil le nouvel arrivant. En le reconnaissant, il regretta immédiatement de l'avoir livré aux autorités car ces dernières avaient relâché un chien enragé. Tout comme Moriarty, un premier coup d'oeil n'était pas suffisant pour saisir le caractère de l'ancien colonel de l'armée britannique. Son physique rappelait celui des gentleman avec des épaules larges et une taille plus étroite, des cheveux bruns coupés courts et peignés avec soin et des lèvres qui appelaient le baiser. Un voile de respectabilité l'entourait mais ce dernier dissimulait un puits sans fond de cruauté et de perversité. Seul un éclat malsain dans ses yeux bleus révélait à qui savait comprendre la physionomie des gens l'être véritable qui se cachait sous un vernis de civilisation. Il s'arrêta à côté de Mary et attendit les ordres de son employeur sans même jeter un coup d'oeil à la réincarnation du roi d'Erin Lasgalen. Il savait que sa simple présence était une torture pour l'elfe qui n'avait aucun moyen de lui échapper. Un sourire tordu apparut sur ses lèvres.

"Ramène-moi le nain. Fais ce que tu veux de lui mais ne le tue pas. Pas tout de suite. Laissons-le d'abord s'occuper de ses camarades." déclara Moriarty "Tu feras ce que tu veux de lui ensuite."

S'il avait annoncé à son lieutenant qu'il venait de remporter la loterie nationale, cela aurait eu moins d'impact sur lui que cet ordre.

"Merci chef." répondit-il de sa voix de prédateur.

Il allait partir quand son regard tomba sur le corps de Béatrice.

Les réincarnés ont cette propriété étrange qui est que, même s'ils ne se connaissent ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, ils parviennent immédiatement à distinguer leur pair dans la masse humaine et ils peuvent reconnaître à coup sûr n'importe quelle personne connue ou croisée lors d'une vie antérieure.Même si cette dernière a changé physiquement. Azog avait rencontré Bilbo et son souvenir ne s'était jamais effacé, marqué au fer rouge de la honte d'avoir été mis en échec par un rase-motte.

Si Béatrice sentait le regard d'Azog sur elle, l'apparence que Loki lui avait donné lui permettait de ne rien montrer de ses sentiments. Smaug haïssait le regard que ce psychopathe posait sur sa cousine. Cet homme était corrompu jusqu'à la moëlle et son attitude promettait les pires sévices pour Béatrice. Un regard pour Loki lui permit de comprendre que ce dernier était prêt à agir. Quelques soient les menaces que représentait Moriarty, Sherlock savait qu'il ne pourrait les appliquer avec un compte en banque vide. L'arrivée d'Azog éliminait tout plan qui ferait preuve de trop de prudence.

"Je veux la fille." exigea-t-il

Sauron regarda le cadavre que désignait Azog. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Moran pouvait lui trouver. Mais s'il aimait jouer à la poupée, il n'allait pas le lui reprocher. _Après tout, lui-même, n'avait-il pas eu un faible pour les marionnettes ?_

"Fais-en ce que tu veux."lui accorda-t-il

Faisant preuve d'une force inhumaine, Moran ramassa le corps de Béatrice qu'il plaça comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre sur son épaule sous les regards paniqués de Mary, Loki et Sherlock.

Leur plan tombait définitivement à l'eau tandis que la réincarnation de l'orc s'éloignait avec celle du hobbit.

 **Tadam tadam...**

 **Et ce n'est que le début...**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey! Miracle j'arrive à publier un mardi soir! Je vais bientôt pouvoir reprendre mon rythme de publication normal étant donné que j'arrive à la fin de l'année et que j'ai presque bouclé mon programme.**

 **Réponses aux review puis nouveau chapitre.**

 **Tillie: Ta fic m'avait beaucoup plu et je crois qu'inconsciemment c'est ressorti (cela fait longtemps que je l'ai lue.). Je te dédicace donc le chapitre précédant. ^^**

 **Aliena: On en saura un peu plus sur la réaction de Smaug au chapitre suivant. J'ai dû couper ce chapitre en deux sinon il allait être trop long.^^**

 **Julindy: sors de ma tête! Tu vas voir comme tes prédictions de malheur se réalisent, Cassandre!**

 **LII**

 **Walking dead,**

 **l'effet Lazare**

Ses pas lourds résonnaient dans le couloir qui les menaient Dieu seul savait où. Béatrice s'était efforcée de rester la plus silencieuse possible. Loki lui avait peut-être donné l'apparence d'un cadavre mais cela n'empêcherait pas cette pourriture d'Azog de l'envoyer pour de bon _in patres_ si elle ressuscitait au mauvais moment. dans cette situation, son seul avantage résidait dans le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas délestée de son arme et qu'il ignorait à quel point le hobbit était devenu dangereux. _Béatrice se souvenait de la tête qu'avait fait Tony quand elle lui avait demandé si Natasha Romanoff pouvait lui apprendre à se défendre. La réponse de cette dernière avait été sèche : un non clair et net. Béatrice avait alors piraté toutes ses données puis lui avait donné un faux rendez-vous en empruntant l'identité de son patron. La Veuve Noire n'avait guère appréciée d'avoir été ainsi prise au piège. Béatrice n'avait eu la vie sauve que parce qu'elle lui avait balancé toute la vérité sans prendre de gants. Et encore, la jeune femme qui n'était pas du genre à balancer aux inconnus un secret qui pouvait au mieux lui valoir un aller simple pour un asile psychiatrique ou au pire la mort, avait dû attendre de longues minutes angoissantes avant d'avoir une réponse qui n'en était pas une. La veuve noire n'avait que faire des jérémiades._

 _"_ _ **Je ne pleure pas mon passé. Au contraire, je sais ce qui m'attends et je veux être prête."**_

 _Après un nouveau silence, Natascha Romanov avait accepté. Béatrice en avait bavé._ _ **Terriblement bavé.**_ _Stark n'étant pas au courant, elle travaillait lors de ses jours de congé ou tôt le matin. Natasha veillait à ce que ces entraînements ne soient connus de personne et Vision fermait gentiment les yeux. En fait, Vision se détournait carrément d'elle. Trop de souvenirs, trop de souffrance. Et il devait déjà supporter celle de Wanda. Il n'allait pas perdre l'esprit à cause du palimpseste de vies qui hantait l'employée de son créateur. Béatrice avait donc eu une paix royale pour se faire massacrer. Elle voulait seulement savoir se défendre. Natasha ne connaissait pas de meilleure défense que l'attaque. Sans la changer en machine à tuer comme ce fut le cas pour elle, elle lui avait tout de même appris à encaisser durement le fait de donner la mort afin qu'elle n'hésite pas si elle devait choisir entre elle et une autre vie._

Même en étant chassé par Thorin, si Bilbo avait eu l'occasion, il aurait tué Azog pour sauver son bien-aimé. Aujourd'hui cette occasion se présentait à Béatrice sur un plateau d'argent. Et avec un peu de chance, _la réanimation de son cadavre_ foutrait une telle pétoche à cette ordure qu'il se ferait dessus avant de clamser.

 _oO0Oo_

Mary trépignait: cela faisait un moment que le tueur à gage était parti avec Béatrice. Elle refusait d'imaginer ce que ce dérangé pouvait faire d'elle avant d'obéir à son maître. Même si Béatrice était forte et rusée, Moran était infiniment plus retors et dangereux.

"Souhaitez-vous tant que cela rejoindre le cadavre de votre amie ?"se moqua Moriarty

Mary tourna la tête vers celui qui pensait les menacer et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Sauron ne sembla pas déstabilisé par le dégoût qui habitait ce regard. Son détachement serait sa perte car il ne sut pas interpréter le regard qu'elle porta sur Loki. Ce dernier inclina la tête vers Smaug.

Sauron n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva entouré par le corps rutilant de l'immense dragon qu'il avait cru soumettre. Seul resta à ses côtés le dieu du chaos.

"Le dieu du mensonge..."chuchota-t-il comme absent.

Smaug fit signe à Mary du bout de sa queue d'aller sauver Béatrice. Le dragon continuait de se méfier de la réincarnation du Seigneur des ténèbres. _Revenu une fois,_ _qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de se réincarner encore et encore pour se venger du hobbit qui lui mettait à chaque fois des bâtons dans les roues ?_ Smaug n'allait pas détruire la cape d'invisibilité que Béatrice avait mis des années à mettre au point par précipitation. Son regard se porta de nouveau sur le gringalet qui se tenait face à lui. Il lui offrit un sourire plein de dents.

Mais Sauron ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il tourna le dos au dragon pour offrir un sourire moqueur à Loki.

"Je crois que ce titre me revient de plein droit." déclara-t-il avant de faire brusquement apparaître un bâton de bois à la blancheur d'os. Un torrent de magie noire et rouge s'abattit brusquement sur un Loki surpris.

oO0Oo

 _Lève-toi._

Cet ordre résonna dans l'esprit de Béatrice qui sentit la rigidité de ses membres disparaître. Il lui fallait agir rapidement avant d'être trahie par une brusque remontée de sa température. Elle observa d'abord discrètement les lieux. L'absence de fenêtres et la présence de solides portes de fer avec des ouvertures à la hauteur où les hommes d'autrefois pouvaient voir en se tenant debout lui indiqua qu'ils se trouvaient dans les cachots. Exactement là où devaient se trouver Dwalin et les autres. Azog était seul et si elle faisait suffisamment de brut, elle était sûre que quelqu'un viendrait au cas où... _au cas où Azog déciderait de faire un remake des romans gothiques en l'étranglant et en la violant._

Tout doucement, elle releva la tête. La prise d'Azog sur son corps n'était pas très ferme. Un maigre avantage qu'elle devrait mettre à profit avec vélocité. Béatrice se mit à imiter le rire de la femme de Rochester. _Elle avait tellement eu peur de ce personnage la première fois qu'elle avait lu ce roman pendant son adolescence !_ Un exploit quand on savait qu'elle ne devait pas trahir le moindre signe de vie. Bien que faible, le son qu'elle produisit se réverbéra contre les murs, résonnant de plus en plus fort. Surpris, Moran se retourna brusquement. Ses yeux scrutèrent le couloir obscure. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre des agents de l'état qu'il pouvait facilement éliminer. Rien n'était plus dangereux que lui.

Un nouveau rire dément résonna. Cette fois-ci beaucoup plus près de lui. Il se retourna, heurtant presque le corps qu'il portait contre le mur.

"Dîtes, vous pourriez pas faire gaffe ? Je suis sensée être rentrée dans mon repos éternel, moi." lui demanda une voix rauque à son oreille.

De peur et de surprise, il faillit lâcher le cadavre qu'il portait, cadavre qui soit dit en passant semblait en grande forme malgré sa pâleur et le sang qui maculait sa peau. Cadavre qui s'appuyait sur lui comme si de rien était.

"Hello !" déclara la morte décidément bien élevée, en faisant durer n peu trop la dernière syllabe, donnant à ce simple salut une connotation un peu folle.

Moran n'eut pas le temps de se ressaisir qu'il reçut brusquement un violent choc à la tête. Quand il s'était retourné, Béatrice avait attrapé un morceau de bois épais et lord appartenant à une porte très abîmée qu'on avait retirée. _Cela apprendrait aux orcs à laisser traîner leurs affaires !_ Profitant du fait qu'il soit sonné et désorienté, Béatrice se défit de son étreinte pour encercler sa taille de ses jambes. Elle s'appuya contre le mur avant de les faire basculer tous les deux sur le sol de pierre. Le choc fut rude et fit trembler toute sa carcasse déjà mise à mal par l'explosion de la tour. Sans perdre de temps, elle frappa son sternum pour lui couper la respiration. Son instinct de survie la poussa à serrer ses mains sur sa gorge pour achever de l'étouffer.

Mais cela était trop facile.

Azog avait tout de même plus de ressources que cela est surtout un égo démesuré. Il n'allait pas laisse une crevette comme elle l'achever.

Une lutte mortelle venait de commencer; Azog l'avait attrapée à la gorge et broyait à son tour sa trachée, l'empêchant de relâcher la pression pour prendre son arme. Alors que l'air se faisait rare, qu'un bourdonnement envahissait sa tête et que sa vision commençait à se réduire à un tunnel sombre, Béatrice refusa de céder. Elle avait fait son choix depuis longtemps. La mort d'Azog ne serait qu'un pion de plus qu'elle ferait tomber pour protéger Lucas. Ce dernier n'avait pas épousé une oie blanche, mais un corbeau, charognard et calculateur.

Et cette journée n'entendrait pas son dernier cri.

 **Ai dû couper ce chapitre en deux sinon, il allait être trop long.J'ai adoré l'écrire. J'espère que vous aurez aussi pris plaisir à la lire.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous**

 **Je sais que j'avais dit que je reprendrai les publications tous les mardis. Malheureusement pour des raisons personnelles assez graves, je me suis retrouvée dans l'incapacité d'écrire et donc de publier ce chapitre. Cependant vous n'aurez pas à attendre plus longtemps. Attention ce chapitre est classé M à cause d'une tentative de viol et pour la mort d'un personnage.**

 **Aliena: accroche-toi bien pour ce chapitre.**

 **LIII**

 **Prises de guerre**

 **Sébastian Moran** ne vivait que pour le sang versé. Sa naissance avait tué sa mère. En grandissant, la violence était devenue son amante. Il s'était engagé dans l'armée et avait commencé une belle carrière de colonel puisqu'il avait appris à cacher ses instincts derrière un vernis de civilisation. Mais le sang ne saurait mentir: on l'avait mis à la retraite anticipée pour avoir tué un subalterne dans un coup de colère. Ses loyaux services ne lui avait épargné que la prison et la cour martial. Il avait toujours su qui il était et pour lui, changer de conduite n'était pas une option. Il était né de la violence. Elle était sa constante. Pour lui, cette nouvelle vie était une continuité de la précédente. _Et Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne serait la prochaine tête qu'il accrocherait à son tableau de chasse._

 _Quant au semi-homme..._

Il n'avait représenté rien de plus qu'un contre-temps à l'époque. Mais aujourd'hui, il connaissait la valeur de la jeune femme pour Lucas North. Il avait vu le roi nain embrasser le hobbit qui était venu les prévenir du danger à Ravenhill. Il aurait aimé l'avoir à sa portée pour le tuer lentement et voir Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne se briser. Il s'était rattrapé sur son neveu. Aujourd'hui, non seulement, il tuerait l'Autre du Roi sous la Montagne mais ce dernier allait même déshonorer ce corps qui abritait l'âme qu'il chérissait.

La prise de la jeune femme sur sa gorge se déserra par manque de force. Un rictus déforma le visage de Moran tandis qu'il se redressait et lui assénait un violent coup de tête. Bien que désorientée, la jeune femme continuait de agripper à lui. Avant qu'il ne parvienne à retirer sa main de sa gorge, les ongles de sa potentielle victime arrachèrent quelques lambeaux de peau à son cou. La piqure de la douleur fut vive mais Moran n'en souffrit pas. _Bien au contraire_. Rien ne parvenait à l'exciter tant que la douleur, la sienne et celle des autres. Il allait souiller, détruire ce que Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne aimait le plus. Quand il en aurait fini, elle ne serait plus qu'une loque qui n'aurait même plus un visage humain. Rien qu'à cette idée, son sexe durcit. Il se retourna et plaqua la jeune femme contre le sol de pierre glacé et inconfortable. Il lui offrit un sourire triomphant et malsain. La pauvre folle lui lança un regard fier et sauvage. Elle ne se laisserait pas mater facilement. Tant mieux: il ne les aimait que plus ainsi. Il avait hâte de voir la souffrance et le désespoir tordre les traits harmonieux de son visage. Comme les autres, la souffrance du viol la paralyserait.

 _Et c'était là que Moran se trompait._ Béatrice ne craignait pas le viol. Elle avait eu le temps de se faire à cette éventualité avec la vie qu'elle menait. En un sens, c'était même rassurant de voir que l'orc était soumis au même bas instinct que les autres hommes. Occupé par son désir, il serait moins concentré sur le maintien qu'il exerçait sur sa proie. Elle fit semblant de se débattre pour attiser les appétits de cet animal. Elle avait peur que cela tourne mal mais Natasha lui avait dit que pour survivre, il fallait être prêt à sacrifier ce à quoi on tenait.

Moran enferma ses poignets dans la poigne puissante de sa main gauche pour tirer brusquement un couteau de sa ceinture pour déchirer son pantalon. Elle refusait toujours de crier même si son regard suintait la peur. Il l'insulta moqueusement en langage noir du Mordor, sa bouche contre ses lèvres qu'il mordit, sa lame glissant contre sa peau.

 _Attendre...attendre,_ elle ne pouvait faire que cela. Le dégoût lui donnait envie de vomir.

Tandis que la langue de son agresseur fouillait brutalement sa bouche, elle surveillait du coin de l'oeil la lame du couteau, attendant cet instant précis où l'animal en rut prendrait le pas sur l'homme raisonnable. Pour l'encourager à s'abandonner, elle gémit d'inconfort. Il fallait qu'il oublie rien qu'une minute qu'elle n'était pas faible. La douleur éclata brusquement dans sa lèvres inférieure. Il l'avait mordue jusqu'au sang. Le plaisir de la faire souffrir et le goût de son sang lui avait fait fermé les yeux. C'était le moment de jouer la mante religieuse. Elle mordit sa langue si fort qu'elle parvint quasiment à en sectionner un bout. Au même moment, elle broya impitoyablement le sexe de son agresseur d'un coup de genou qu'elle avait réussi à dégager. Moran avait beau être l'être le plus sadique au monde, il n'en restait pas moins un homme. Et la douleur l'obligea à lâcher prise. Béatrice rampa aussi vite qu'elle le put pour attraper son arme à feu qui lui avait échappé pendant la lutte. Mais même émasculé, Azog restait un monstre qu'on ne pouvait vaincre seul. Sa poigne puissante se referma sur la cheville de Béatrice. Un craquement atroce, un hurlement de souffrance et la douleur qui déferlait et menaçait de l'engloutir. A mains nues, il lui avait brisé la cheville. Puis il la tira de nouveau vers lui comme un caïman tirerait sa proie pour la dévorer. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide: elle n'avait pas pu attraper son seul moyen d'en finir. Il se plaça sur elle, l'immobilisant sous son poids et acheva d'arracher sa culotte. Le roi nain avait décidément bon goût. Mais il n'était pas dit qu'il lui rendrait ses affaires en bon état. Il se moquait bien d'avoir presque perdu un bout de langue. Il allait lui rendre la pareille en lui défonçant le vagin. Il lui offrit un sourire sanglant, de la bave rougeâtre coulant sur le visage de sa future victime. En réponse, elle lui cracha à la figure. Il se positionna à son entrée, prit son élan et...s'effondra brutalement sur elle.

Mort.

La détonation résonnait encore.

Perdant le contrôle, Béatrice, à moitié étouffée par le corps, poussa un cri et, terrifiée, frappa encore et encore le cadavre au crâne défoncé par la balle qui l'avait perforée pour essayer vainement d'échapper à son étreinte mortifère. Elle était couverte par le sang du mort qui l'avait éclaboussée. Horrifiée, elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle. Dans sa panique, elle ne parvint pas à déduire que celui qui s'approchait l'avait sauvée et ne lui voulait, logiquement, aucun mal. Elle hurla et voulut se précipiter sur son arme quand le cadavre fut repoussé, même si elle était en partie aveuglée par le sang qui avait coulé sur son visage. Mais deux bras attrapèrent les siens et l'immobilisèrent.

"Béa, c'est Mary! C'est terminé! Tout va bien! Tout va bien." déclara Mary en l'obligeant à la regarder.

Mais cela n'avait aucun effet sur la jeune femme engluée dans sa peur qui continuait d'essayer d'attendre son arme. Alors Mary fit ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait depuis son _réveil._ Elle lui chuchota quelques mots de Quenya, puis une phrase entière. L'ancien langage lui revint tout naturellement et elle murmura la berceuse que la mère de legolas avait l'habitude de chanter à leur enfant. Béatrice cessa peu à peu de se débattre pour se raccrocher désespérément à son amie. Elle ne pleurait pas mais son corps était parcouru de tremblements.

"Mary..."

"Je suis là."répondit immédiatement la jeune femme sensible à cet appel qui lui rappelait les cris déchirants de Charlotte après un cauchemar. "Je suis là."

"Il est mort ?"

"Oui."

Elle sentit une main de Béatrice la quitter. Elle releva la tête qu'elle avait posé sur les cheveux poisseux de la jeune femme. Cette dernière venait de fermer les doigts sur le couteau à cran d'arrêt du défunt colonel Moran. mary eut peur mais d'une pression de la main qu'elle avait laissé sur son épaule, Béatrice la rassura. Elle rampa de nouveau vers son agresseur et, brusquement, planta l'arme dans la cage thoraxique du défunt sans parvenir à l'enfoncer profondément. Elle répéta cinq ou six fois ce geste cruel avant de le défigurer de la même manière. Mary, effrayée par un tel déferlement de violence chez son amie, ne put que l'observer sans parvenir à réagir. Béatrice s'acharnait sur le cadavre jusqu'à ce que son bras teinté de sang ne puisse plus se lever.

"Pourquoi ?" fut la seule question que put prononcer Mary.

"Pour empêcher la réincarnation. Les indiens et les égyptiens pensent qu'un mort sans visage et sans nom ne peut trouver le repos et la voie de ses ancêtres. Autant le coincer là et éviter de le revoir si on devait se réincarner de nouveau."lui répondit-elle

Béatrice essaya de lui sourire pour la rassurer mais son visage se tordit dans une grimace de dégoût. Elle rendit le contenu de son estomac sur le cadavre.

Mary l'aida ensuite à se relever et lui servit de béquille. Sans parler, elles décidèrent d'avancer dans ce couloir. C'était le seul chemin qui pouvait réunir Béatrice et Lucas.

 **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre posté, en retard. Encore désolée.**

 **Votre avis sur la fin de Moran ?**


	54. Chapter 54

**Bonjour**

 **Il me semble que cette histoire n'intéresse plus tellement les lecteurs. Peut-être que ça devient trop long. Peut-être que vous regrettez de ne plus avoir de Lucas/Béatrice...pourtant ils vont revenir. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, on est plus dans l'action que dans la romance mais c'est nécessaire à l'intrigue.**

 **Je vais continuer de l'écrire parce que la passion est toujours là, mais je regrette de ne plus avoir tellement d'échanges avec vous, lecteurs. Donc si vous lisez, n'oubliez pas l'auteur. Dites vous que c'est pour vous que je suis allée voir des images de brûlures au troisième et quatrième degrés.**

 **Comme toujours un grand merci à Aliena qui va pouvoir entamer une danse de la victoire ce soir.**

 **LIV**

 _ **L'art du méchoui pour les nuls**_

 _ **selon Smaug le magnifique**_

Il n'y avait plus de hangar là où s'affrontaient Loki, Smaug et Sauron. Ce n'était plus qu'un enfer béant puant le kérosène et le caoutchouc brûlé. Cela et les rugissements accompagnés d'éclairs de lumières rouges et verts poussèrent les forces spéciales britanniques à cesser leur assaut. Le château était tombé non sans mal. Aucun des terroristes ne s'étaient rendus. Il avait fallu les tuer un par un. Et même morts, on ne pouvait se fier à leur cadavre: les premiers agents à avoir pu pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'enceinte fortifiée avaient péri atrocement dans une explosion. Les orcs avaient, pour un grand nombre d'entre eux, étaient formé au djihad. Et l'obéissance à leur maître était telle qu'ils se moquaient bien de sacrifier leur deuxième chance pour un mégalomane qui se moquait de leur sort. Leurs cadavres étaient des mines. Il fallait faire sauter chaque couloir, chaque salle. L'avancée fut lente jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion derrière les lignes ennemies ne retentisse. En regardant le plan du château, Mycroft et le général Lensherr avaient compris que le laboratoire et la réserve d'armes venaient de sauter grâce à l'intervention de leur _équipe spéciale_. Si pour la mission, cela s'avérait de bon augure, l'anxiété de Mycroft s'en était trouvée accrue. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où se trouvait son petit frère et sa cousine. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner s'ils ne revenaient pas.

Leur camp était maintenant maître d'un champs de ruine. Partout des gravas, de la fumée âcre et opaque et des foyers de flammes qu'on éteignait le plus vite possible pour éviter une nouvelle explosion. Par chance la pluie était avec eux. Ne restaient que le donjon et cet hangar que personne n'osait approcher. Même en étant des réincarnations d'elfes, de gondoriens ou de rohirrims, aucun des soldats n'était suffisamment fou pour aller affronter un dragon, un dieu et un mage noir. Après tout, ils n'avaient qu'une vie scientifiquement parlant.

"Monsieur Holmes!" l'appela-t-on soudainement.

Mycroft se retourna brusquement, surprenant Jaime Lannister qui courait vers lui. Le colonel s'était vaillamment battu, en témoignait une blessure à la temps qui avait laissé une traînée de sang sur son visage et une main bandée. Mycroft avait entendu dire qu'il risquait l'amputation. Malgré cela, il continuait de mener les hommes et de chercher des nouvelles de son équipe. Il rejoignit l'instigateur de leur mission en quelques grandes enjambées. Les médecins avaient dû couper courts ses magnifiques cheveux blonds pour le soigner. _Personne n'était sorti indemne de cette bataille_ , réalisa Mycroft.

"On vient d'avoir des nouvelles!"cria-t-il pour couvrir le vacarme de l'affrontement qui faisait toujours rage à seulement quelques mètres d'eux.

Mycroft l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un signe de tête. Extérieurement, cela ne semblait pas l'affecter. Intérieurement, l'inquiétude le rongeait.

"Ils s'étaient séparés mais ils viennent de récupérer Béatrice et Mary Watson. ils sont devant la cellule de Lucas North."

"Des blessés ?" demanda Mycroft quand il aurait voulu dire des morts. Le colonel Lannister n'avait pas parlé de Sherlock. _Dans quelle galère cet imbécile s'était-il encore fourré ?!_

Jaime acquiesça, grave.

Mycroft retint son souffle.

"John Corcoran a pris une balle dans le bras, Ross Palmer un éclat de métal dans la jambe mais Watson dit qu'il pourra encore marcher et Béatrice..."

"Quoi Béatrice ?" le coupa brusquement Mycroft, énervé qu'il ait tant tardé à lui donner les informations capitales.

"Mary Watson et elle étaient dans le hangar qui a été soufflé par l'explosion. Elles souffrent de multiples contusions, Mary a trois côtes cassées et pour votre cousine, c'est la cheville. Mais ça aurait pu être pire." s'empressa d'ajouter Jaime "Apparemment, Mary a sauvé Béatrice. Elle a..."

"Elle a quoi ? Vous êtes priés, Colonnel, d'être précis et concis quand vous souhaitez transmettre des informations." le rabroua vertement Mycroft qui tenait à être fixé une bonne fois pour toute sur le sort de son idiote de cousine afin de se morfondre tranquillement sur le sort de son tout aussi idiot de frère.

"Sébastian Moran a tenté de la violer."

Mycroft sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Cette nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'un uppercut dans l'estomac. Béatrice avait failli y rester. Et c'était sa faute: il lui avait forcée la main pour cette mission.

"Et Sherlock ?" demanda-t-il ne sachant pas trop s'il voulait vraiment savoir quel était le sort de son frère. Le gouvernement britannique ne pourrait jamais supporter d'avoir tué son petit frère brillant mais ô combien maladroit.

Un nouveau rugissement se fit entendre fort à propos. Mycroft, n'ayant jamais rien entendu de pareil, resserra sa prise sur son parapluie comme si ce dernier pouvait le protéger de la monstruosité qui apparaissait de temps à autre comme une ombre, derrière l'écran opaque des flammes et de fumée noire. Le sol tremblait furieusement. On aurait dit que l'enfer avait libéré une créature primitive et annonciatrice de la fin du monde.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier Mycroft qui ne pouvait juguler la peur.

"Et bien justement...il s'agit de votre frère." commença doucement Jaime "Il semblerait que la proximité avec Loki et avec un grand nombre de réincarnés semble avoir réveillé la partie la plus profonde de son ancienne personnalité."

"Êtes-vous en train de me dire que mon frère qui est né humain est devenu par on ne sait quel moyen...un lézard géant ?"

"En quelque sorte, on sait comment cette...mutation a eu lieu. En fait, elle était dormante d'après le général Lensherr."

Ce dernier se décida enfin à venir au secours du pauvre colonel qui faisait ce qu'il pouvait, dans la limite de ses connaissances, pour rassurer un frère aîné terrorisé:

"Mon cher Monsieur Holmes, un mot s'il vous plaît."

Eric Lensherr était un homme que la société politique du Royaume-Unis reconnaissait volontiers pour son intelligence et ses bons conseils. Il fallait être idiot pour refuser de l'écouter. Et Mycroft, même désemparé, n'était jamais idiot. Sans répondre, il l'invita à parler.

"Je sais que je parle à l'un des esprits les plus brillants de notre époque. Aussi ne vous ferai-je pas l'affront de vous parler comme si vous n'étiez qu'un enfant. Chez les réincarnés, ce qui domine c'est l'esprit. Le corps au final n'est qu'une enveloppe qui lui permet d'interagir avec le monde. Dans le cas où un corps abrite un esprit aussi puissant que celui d'un maïa, d'un valar, d'un dragon voire d'un elfe de Valinor, ce dernier peut se retrouver modifier sous la puissance du réincarné. Votre frère a pris la forme qui convenait le mieux à sa nature profonde...et à la situation." expliqua patiemment la réincarnation de Gandalf

"Sherlock pourra..."

"Redevenir humain ? Bien sûr. Prendre une apparence humaine est normalement un mécanisme de défense et de fuite. mais je soupçonne votre frère de vouloir conserver cette apparence pour des raisons plus personnelles."

 _Pour Molly Hooper_ , comprit Mycroft. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec une personne en plus à protéger !

La fumée se dissipa grâce à un coup de vent. Le gouvernement britannique découvrit pour la première fois ce qui n'était jusqu'alors que des contes: un dragon en chair et en os. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et d'effroi: il prit note mentalement de ne plus contrarier son "pas si petit frère que cela". Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Sherlock s'était réfugié dans la drogue: _comment pouvait-il supporter une vie aussi diminuée que celle d'un humain après avoir été...la créature la plus puissante et certainement la plus intelligente au monde, le sommet de la chaîne alimentaire ?_

Pour une créature de cette envergure, le dragon se déplaçait avec une rapidité et une agilité déconcertante. Il évitait des rayons de lumières rouges et noires en se tordant dans tous les sens. Quelque chose disait à Mycroft que ces lumières n'étaient pas des projecteurs qui auraient eu pour but de repérer d'éventuels intrus. Pour la première fois, il était pleinement confronté au surnaturel et s'en retrouvait démunis.

o0O0o

Smaug sentait ses écailles brûler sous les faisceaux de magie de Sauron. La douleur n'était pas tant physique que psychologique car le Seigneur des Ténèbres essayait de le corrompre. S'il n'y était pas encore parvenu, c'était grâce à la présence de Loki qui détournait sur lui une bonne partie de la puissance de Moriarty. Contrairement au dragon, le dieu ne pouvait être facilement corrompu. Il portait en lui suffisamment de ténèbres pour ne pas céder. Et il se faisait un malin plaisir de contrarier ce mortel suffisant. La magie de Sauron brûlait; qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il était un géant des glaces et il possédait le pouvoir de la cassette d'hiver dérobée à Asgard. Si Sauron s'était montré surpris du brusque changement d'apparence de Loki, cela ne leur avait apporté aucun avantage. Le dieu du mensonge continuait d'essuyer attaque sur attaque. Il entendait les murmures séducteurs de l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres qui voulait l'asservir mais son esprit était trop retord et sa fierté trop mortifiée par le souvenir de la domination de Thanos pour céder aussi facilement! En réponse, il lança une attaque de glace. Sa magie s'épanouissait, chantait et se déployait en coroles bleues, créant un mur entre lui et son ennemi. Sauron avait beau faire: ses propres pouvoirs ténébreux se brisaient sur cette magie sauvage et primitive tirée du chaos même. L'air semblait bouillir entre cette alliance de deux magies brutes. La sienne était prise en tenaille. Désormais, il luttait pour ne pas être pris dans les glaces et pour maintenir le feu du dragon à distance. Les ténèbres auraient pu les corrompre si le dieu et la bête infernale avaient été seuls. Or leurs esprits étaient pleins d'une présence qu'il ne parvenait pas à effacer malgré ses appels à lui céder. Non seulement aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais été porteur d'un anneau mais quelque chose leur permettait de résister à ses appels. _Un souvenir ? Non, c'était vivant et puissant..._

Mais Sauron n'eut jamais le temps de comprendre la puissance de la protection dont bénéficiait Smaug et Loki, puissance qui découlait des liens d'amitié et d'affection tissés lors de cette mission. Contrairement au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils avaient trouvé leur rédemption. Tout cela grâce à un hobbit qui savait que tous ceux qui erraient n'étaient pas perdus. Sauron ne put empêcher une épaisse couche de glace de le recouvrir. Son sang commenàa à geler dans ses artères et ses veines tandis que son coeur ralentissait peu à peu. cependant ses tortures ne prendraient pas fin aussi facilement. De ses doigts bleus, Loki le força à ouvrir la bouche et fit signe à Smaug de terminer le travail. Pour cela, le dragon choisit de prendre sa forme hybride. Il s'approcha de sa victime qui tentait encore et désespérément de le soumettre mentalement. Smaug surplomba ce Maïa qui n'était plus qu'un homme. Avec un sourire moqueur plein de dents aiguisées, il se pencha vers lui. Il exhala une haleine chaude à son visage. Puis la chaleur augmenta peu à peu jusqu'à ce que la peau du criminel rougisse et que la sueur lui coulât dans les yeux. Moriarty endurait froidure et chaud extrême et son corps ne pourrait bientôt plus supporter un tel traitement. Enfin Smaug souffla un filet de flammes au reflet bleuté qu'il fit entrer dans sa bouche.

Les hommes à l'extérieur frissonnèrent en entendant les puissants hurlements de souffrance d'un mortel qui voyait arriver sa dernière heure. Gandalf, Mycroft et Jaime furent suffisamment sages pour ne pas intervenir. Le diable réglait ses comptes et nul ne saurait être assez fou pour aller lui donner des conseils.

Smaug et Loki augmentèrent chacun la torture qu'ils infligeaient à un Maïa réincarné qui avait eu la mauvaise idée d'oublier qu'il était un mortel.

"Passe le bonjour à Morgoth de ma part." demanda moqueusement Sherlock à sa victime dont le visage comme le reste du corps n'était plus qu'un amas de chair oscillant entre un rouge brunâtre suintant et un noir charbon quand on ne voyait pas l'os ou les viscères grossies à la loupe glace à la glace.

Ce qui avait été un homme poussa un dernier hurlement avant de rendre l'âme. A l'aide de ses griffes, Smaug fit exploser la statue de glace, arrachant et déchiquetant par la même occasion les restes du cadavre calciné.

"Je me ferai bien un méchoui, moi."déclara-t-il brusquement, faisant rire de bon coeur Loki.

"Allons retrouver Béatrice avant cela." remarqua le dieu du mensonge qui voulait maintenant serrer dans ses bras la jeune femme pour qui il avait pris tant de risques.

La sauvagerie devait maintenant laisser place à l'humanité s'ils ne voulaient pas se perdre.

 **Deux jours de retard, mais c'est quand même publié. Vous m'excuserez! Samedi je suis sur scène et je cherche une nouvelle formation. Alors ça me prend un peu de temps quand même.**

 **Sinon, un avis sur ce chapitre ?**


	55. Chapter 55

**Bonjour**

 **Désolé pour le retard mais Mardi, j'étais trop fatiguée pour pouvoir publier quoi que ce soit (représentation de théâtre samedi + inspection mardi + conseil de classe aujourd'hui). Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé un mot d'encouragement sur Loin de la foule déchaînée.**

 **Merci à Aliena qui continue de me lire avec fidélité depuis maintenant un an. (promis, c'est à toi que je dédis mon premier livre!)**

 **merci à Angie-Corleone qui vient de découvrir ma fic et qui a eu le courage de lire 54 chapitres de conneries. ^^**

 **En voici un cinquante-cinquième.**

 **LV**

 _ **Star-crossed Lovers**_

Dwalin, John et Aragorn n'avaient eu qu'à suivre les rires gras de quelques mercenaires orcs qui plaisantaient au sujet de la _petite pute de nain_ qu'ils venaient de se faire pour trouver la quasi-location de la cellule de Lucas. Aragorn avait compris que ces mercenaires n'étaient que du menu fretin tout juste bon à monter la garde. cependant il ne fallait pas les sous-estimer. Un orc restait toujours une machine à tuer. Ils conduisaient un de leurs camarades à la cellule où _il pourrait se décharger_ pour reprendre leurs termes. Pour les trois hommes coutumiers des zones de combat, ce n'était pas compliqué de comprendre ce qu'ils sous-entendaient. Confrontés sans cesse à la violence et à la mort, les hommes devenaient des bêtes sans pitié qui s'attaquaient de toutes les manières possibles aux plus faibles. Le pillage et les meurtres étaient toujours accompagné de leur soeur Viol. Et il ne fallait pas croire que seules les femmes en étaient victimes. Après tout, _un trou était un trou,_ comme disaient les plus atteints de cette folie. Les orcs n'avaient même pas besoin de cette excuse pour se livrer à ce genre d'activités. Dwalin serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent. Il avait beau être un loyal sujet britannique depuis plus de quarante ans, il n'en restait pas moins que Thorin était le roi qu'il avait suivi et auquel il était resté fidèle. La simple idée qu'on ait pu simplement le toucher de cette manière le révulsait et lui donnait des envies de meurtres. On ne s'attaquait pas à son suzerain.

Cela, les hommes de Sauron le comprirent trop tard. Surpris, ils entendirent charger sur eux un guerrier, digne héritier du sang des Highlanders qui coulait dans ses veines, qui brailla quelques mots de gaélique incompréhensibles tout en tirant à bout portant sur eux. Il ne leur laissa guère le temps de réagir: en à peine quatre minutes, ils gisaient dans leur sang, les yeux grands ouverts, le regard à jamais figé dans une surprise stupide.

Si John et Aragorn furent d'abord pris de court par ce brusque accès de folie, ils surent y réagir avec intelligence, en couvrant les arrières de leur compagnon. Ils s'abstinrent de tout jugement. Bien que l'acte de Dwalin eut pu les tuer, ils comprenaient parfaitement que le vétéran ne puisse plus laisser l'agent du MI-6 aux mains de telles abominations. Il l'avait perdu une fois. Il avait vu de loin sa chute: perdre Thorin fut le début d'une longue et douloureuse chute aux enfers qui l'avait privé de ceux qu'ils aimaient: Balin, Ori...Il ne pouvait accepter que cela se produise une nouvelle fois. Dwalin ramassa le trousseau de clés que l'une de ses victimes portaient à la ceinture. Moriarty avait beau utiliser les nouvelles technologies pour soumettre le monde, en matière d'accueil des prisonniers, il semblait qu'il restât très traditionnel. Leur groupe avait remarqué de nombreuses portes fermées à clé lors de leur progression. Retrouver Lucas allait être aussi facile que trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin ou que de retrouver l'Arkestone dans la salle du trésor d'Erebor. Silencieusement, Aragorn s'approcha des cadavres. Pataugeant dans le sang, il tourna autour des cadavres, les observant scrupuleusement, les touchant parfois sous le regard interrogateur de Dwalin. Aragorn avait un comportement de chien de chasse. Il ne comprit pas d'abord en quoi cela pouvait les aider. Puis quand l'ancien monarque s'éloigna suivant une piste invisible à ses yeux, il comprit:

"Vous étiez un de ces rôdeurs, n'est-ce-pas?"

Aragorn acquiesça silencieusement. Toute son attention était focalisée sur l'infime trace qu'avaient laissé les tortionnaires de Lucas North.

Dwalin et John le suivirent religieusement.

"Un rôdeur ?"chuchota John pour ne pas déconcentrer leur pisteur.

"J'oublie toujours que vous êtes le seul à ne pas avoir un passé comme le nôtre. Ouais, un rôdeur. Ces gars-là descendaient du peuple béni de Numénor. Comme ils n'avaient plus de royaume, ils parcourraient toute la Terre du Milieu. Ils surveillaient la progression de Sauron. Il valait mieux ne pas se frotter à eux. Rien ne leur échappait jamais. c'était les meilleurs traqueurs après les Nazgûls. J'aurais jamais cru que le roi du Gondor, l'héritier d'Elendil fut un de ces vagabonds."

John se tut, grave. Il sentait comme une injustice le fait de n'avoir pas eu, lui aussi de _passé_. Puis il se rappela les cauchemars de Béatrice qui le réveillaient en pleine nuit par ses hurlements ou ses crises de somnambulisme, des crises d'énervement de Sherlock pour un détail ou de son apathie des jours durant; et ce n'était là que les symptômes mineurs de ce qu'il avait vu au fil des années. Si c'était là le prix à payer pour avoir connu cette vie, il devait s'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir fait le voyage avec eux.

Une centaine de mètres plus loin, Aragorn s'arrêta. Il tira une ouverture aménagée au niveau des yeux dans une porte et regarda à l'intérieur d'une cellule.

"Je l'ai trouvé."annonça-t-il simplement en tendant la main pour qu'on lui donne le trousseau de clés.

Dwalin s'approcha et les lui donna. le vétéran vit apparaître quand la porte s'ouvrit un spectacle qui ne lui rappela que trop l'hécatombe de Ravenhill. C'était une chance que ni Mitchell, ni Harry et ni Béatrice ne soient là pour voir cela. John Corcoran ne savait même pas si Lucas North était encore vivant ! N'écoutant que qon courage, il entra dans la cellule pour tirer son ami de là. Il était venu pour sauver l'agent North; il ne partirait pas sans accomplir sa mission. Il s'approcha doucement de la masse inerte.

"Thorin ?"

Aucune réponse.

"Thorin, c'est Dwalin."

Toujours rien.

"Mon vieux, tu ne vas pas nous refaire ce coup-là. Bilbo ne te le pardonnerait pas."

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du grabat où gisait l'agent plus mort que vif, le corps zébré de coupures et de plaies sanguinolentes, les chairs encore intactes complètement tuméfiées, Aragorn et John se tournèrent vers l'extrémité du couloir opposée à celle qu'ils avaient empruntée. Leurs sens étaient tout aux aguets car ils venaient d'entendre des pas qui résonnaient contre les murs et la voûte de pierre. prudents, ils s'abritèrent et dégainèrent leurs armes. Cependant ils remarquèrent que l'écho produit n'était pas régulier. Ceux qui arrivaient n'étaient pas vraiment en bonne santé car ils distinguaient un écart dans les sons qui pouvaient être attribués à un boitillement.

"Halte!" cria Aragorn "Qui va là ?"

Les bruits de pas s'étaient arrêtés.

"Qui est là ?" demanda une voix qu'ils reconnurent.

"Mary!" cria John soulagé et rassuré quant au sort de sa femme.

"John! Non mais tu n'as pas idée de nous accueillir comme ça. Viens m'aider! Béatrice est blessée." le pressa Mary en sortant de l'ombre et supportant une béatrice rendue blanche par la douleur.

Dwalin aurait voulu pouvoir demander un compte-rendu de ce qui leur était arrivé. mais il n'eut que le temps de gémir de douleur quand une pierre le frappa rudement à la tête. Son champs de vision devint rouge et la douleur bourdonna à ses oreilles. Il fut brusquement projeté au sol et le monde devint noir.

 _Il ne savait plus vraiment qui il était, ni où il était. La seule chose dont il pouvait être sûr, c'était que ceux passant cette porte en avait après son esprit et tentait de le détruire. Mais il ne se laisserait plus faire. Ils ne le retiendraient plus loin d'elle. Celui qu'il tentait d'étrangler ne serait qu'un obstacle qu'il renverserait pour la rejoindre._

Quand ils entendirent le cri de Dwalin, John et Aragorn voulurent intervenir immédiatement, mais, en s'appuyant contre le mur, Béatrice s'avança et leur coupa la route. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu réagir, elle referma la porte derrière elle sans un mot. Elle sentait ses dernières forces l'abandonner mais elle était trop près du but ppour abandonner. Glissant au sol, elle rampa jusqu'à son mari.

"Thorin !"l'appela-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa jambe blessée.

Elle vit la pression de ses mains se relâcher avant qu'il ne se retourne vers elle. Si son visage n'avait que peu souffert, recouvert de quelques ecchymoses, il en allait autrement de son corps.

"Oh!Seigneur!Non!"s'écria-t-elle en voyant ses blessures et ses plaies.

Elle le revoyait étendu sur la glace en train d'agoniser et de l'abandonner. Lucas n'avait pas bougé.

"Tout va bien, Lucas. Je suis là. Tout est fini."chuchota-t-elle en levant la main pour essayer de toucher délicatement sa joue meurtrie.

Mais, soudain, les mains de Lucas, ces mêmes mains qui l'avaient caressée et adorée, se retrouvèrent autour de son cou. Et de toutes ses forces, il se mit à serrer.

Dans un réflexe de survie, la jeune femme chercha d'abord à se libérer de cette emprise. Il allait la tuer... _il avait déjà failli le faire et il l'avait déjà fait._

Alors que ses poumons brûlaient du manque d'oxygène et que sa bouche s'ouvrait grande pour aspirer un air qui lui faisait défaut, que sa vue se réduisait peu à peu à un tunnel noir, elle sentit de nouveau son esprit basculer dans le passé, débloquant les derniers souvenirs manquant de Bilbo:

 _Il faisait froid. La neige avait commencé à tomber mais rien n'était plus froid que son coeur que Thorin venait de briser. ce dernier la regardait droit dans les yeux. Dans ses iris bleus, elle ne retrouvait plus le respect et l'affection, l'amour qu'il y avait jusqu'alors quand il posait les yeux sur lui. Thorin était enfermé dans un monde auquel elle n'avait pas accès._

 ** _"J'en ai fini des magiciens et des gens de la Comté."_**

 _La voix grave et menaçante de celui qu'elle aimait si désespérement claqua comme un coup de fouet, lui lacérant le coeur déjà saignant. Quelque part en contre-bas, elle entendit quelqu'un appeler Thorin et tenter de le raisonner. Gandalf le suppliait de ne pas faire de mal à son hobbit et de le lui rendre en bonne santé. Mais qu'était la santé si Thorin la chassait de sa vie ? Que serait sa vie si elle ne pouvait plus se dépasser pour lui prouver qu'elle était digne de lui ? Elle préférait encore mourir de ses mains que retourner à sa vie si tranquille, si banale !_

Le souvenir s'estompa, remplacé par un autre qu'elle ignorait posséder jusque là. _Une forêt, du sang, une épée dans sa poitrine d'homme et la douleur. Thorin était là au-dessus d'elle, le visage au supplice, le regard toujours aussi fou. Mais elle y retrouvait l'amour qu'elle croyait perdu. Il l'avait tuée mais il lui demandait pardon. Elle sentait sa chaleur qui chassait tant bien que mal le froid qui l'engourdissait. Il ne l'avait pas oublié._

Béatrice sentit que sa fin arrivait. Elle allait mourir à nouveau des mains de celui qu'elle aimait. _Voilà pourquoi elle l'avait d'abord repoussé: elle ne voulait pas qu'ils souffrent à nouveau de cette fin inéluctable. Etaient-ils donc nés sous des étoiles contraires pour voir leur amour à chaque fois contrarié ?_

"Reviens-moi...Lucas. Et je te reviendrai."articula-t-elle péniblement

Et ses yeux se fermèrent tandis que son esprit sombrait dans les ténèbres. Tout était terminé.

Lucas continuait de serrer avec une ardeur renouvelée. _Personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de quitter cet enfer et de rejoindre sa femme. Il lui avait fait une promesse. Il lui avait fait la tresse d'union dans ses cheveux blonds. Une tresse comme celle que portait ce démon qu'il venait de vaincre. On tentait encore de le soumettre avec de vaines illusions. Mais il lui suffisait de tirer dessus pour qu'elle se défasse._ Il n'y avait que les tresses naines pour résister au vent, à l'eau, aux doigts qui ne seraient pas ceux à l'avoir produite.

 _Ce n'était qu'une pâle copie. Rien de plus qu'une nouvelle torture infligée à son âme..._

 _Mais comment avait-on pu reproduire à l'identique l'entremêlement de ses cheveux d'or ? L'éclat en était le même. Il n'y avait pas jusqu'au nuances de châtain qui ne fussent reproduites._

Dans le brouillard de son esprit, la clarté de la raison commença à poindre. Ses doigts poisseux de sang et engourdis attrapèrent l'ornement de la jeune femme. Il tira dessus fermement.

La tresse résista.

Etendue à ses pieds sans connaissance, ce n'était pas une illusion mais sa Béatrice, son Unique...qu'il venait de tuer.

Alertés par son hurlement de désespoir, semblable à celui d'une bête mortellement blessé, John, Mary et Aragorn entrèrent à temps dans la cellule: Lucas venait de prendre l'arme de Dwalin et s'apprêtait à se tirer une balle en pleine bouche, la tête de Béatrice reposant sur ses genoux. John se saisit de l'arme et tordit le poignet de Lucas pour la lui faire lâcher. L'agent misérable s'écroula sur le corps de son épouse et hurla son nom. Il tenta de nouveau d'attraper l'arme hors de sa portée. Aragorn le retint mais face à la violence dont il faisait preuve pour se libérer de son étreinte, John dut l'assomer.

Aussi, épuisé par ses trop nombreuses blessures, l'ancien roi sous la montagne perdit à son tour connaissance, en espérant ne plus se réveiller dans un monde où il avait tué la femme qu'il aimait.

 **Je suis sadique je sais. Alors c'était le dernier cliffhanger.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Bonjour**

 **Je publie ce chapitre à nouveau avec un jour de retard parce qu'il semblerait que je n'en ai pas encore fini avec les soucis que j'accumule. La seule bonne nouvelle est que j'ai eu mon DU et mon M2. Je suis donc diplômée et j'ai fini la fac. Maintenant à savoir si j'aurai mon stage et serai titularisée, c'est une autre histoire qui s'annonce mal. Ajouté à cela un accrochage en voiture hier plus des problèmes d'un autre ordre...Bref, je commence bien mes vingt-quatre ans.**

 **Allez, finis de parler de moi. Place au nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

 **LVI**

 ** _Avoir une cousine_**

 ** _selon Mycroft et Sherlock Holmes_**

Une odeur piquante, désagréable et froide agressa ses narines. Il n'y avait pas moyen de si soustraire. Aussi son corps chercha-t-il à se défendre: elle éternua. Elle papillonna des yeux. La lumière était trop vive et trop agressive. Bientôt d'autres désagréments se manifestèrent: un tuyau en plastique la gênait pour respirer, ses muscles la brûlaient de souffrance et déglutir était une torture. Sa gorge lui faisait trop mal comme si on l'avait étranglée.

Elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. _On ne l'avait pas étranglée...Lucas l'avait étranglée. Encore une fois il avait tenté de la tuer._ L'amertume de cette constatation lui laissait un goût de cendre dans la bouche. Toutes ces histoires sur l'amour vrai qui guérirait n'importe quelle douleur n'étaient que des stupides fadaises. Elle pouvait en attester: _elle avait échoué à ramener Lucas._

De la morphine s'écoulait goutte à goutte dans son corps. Si elle endormait autant que possible toutes ses souffrances, elle ne pouvait lutter contre la douleur de son cœur et de son âme.

Elle leva péniblement sa main gauche engourdie pour se débarrasser du tuyau à oxygène dans son nez. Cela lui sembla un effort insurmontable. Son corps n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose: se faire absorber par le matelas et les couvertures du lit. Elle gémit d'inconfort.

En réponse, elle entendit du mouvement dans ce qui ne pouvait qu'être une chambre d'hôpital avec ses murs blancs et son absence de décoration. D'instinct, la méfiance s'empara d'elle quand bien même elle était incapable de se défendre contre la moindre menace.

Dans son champs de vision apparut cependant un visage connu qui la rassura aussitôt. C'était le visage fin surmonté d'une tignasse couleur paille ébouriffée et crasseuse de Higgins. Visage qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus d'un mois et qui portait maintenant plusieurs cicatrices et croûtes de sang séché.

"Z'êtes réveillée Mam'zelle ! J'préviens M'sieur Holmes direct."

Il sortit son portable dernier cri offert par Sherlock pour le travail et pianota dessus à une vitesse effarante qui donna bien vite à Béatrice mal à la tête. A grand peine, elle essaya d'articuler sa demande pour un verre d'eau.

"Pardon...mais j'ai rien compris."lui répondit Higgins

Soupirant, Béatrice s'efforça de faire sortir le mot de sa gorge mais sans y parvenir.

"C'est de l'eau que vous voulez." comprit l'assistant de Sherlock en la voyant essayer d'humecter ses lèvres.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au plafond, soulagée d'être comprise.

"Et tu aurais dû t'en rendre compte plus tôt que cela à la salive séchée au coin des ses lèvres et à sa peau suintante." déclara une autre voix qu'en temps normal elle adorait mais qu'elle aurait aimé là faire taire à coup d'oreiller lancé dans la figure.

Elle tourna la tête vers son cousin qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Ce dernier prit le verre d'eau préparé par Higgins, le remercia rapidement de la tête avant de lui indiquer la sortie. Son assistant sortit sans s'offusquer du manque de politesse de son patron. Lui-même n'en voyait pas la moindre utilité et ne les appliquait jamais.

Sherlock s'approcha de sa cousine et l'aida à se redresser en appuyant sur la télécommande du lit avant de lui faire boire à petites gorgées l'eau de son gobelet en plastique transparent. La boisson luit fit autant de bien que de mal tant sa gorge ressemblait à du papier de verre. Elle humecta ses lèvres et fit quelques gargarismes.

Quand elle voulut parler cependant, son cousin l'en empêcha:

"Ne te brusque pas. Ça fait une semaine que tu es dans le coma avec tes conneries ! Non, mais tu ne pouvais pas être un peu plus prudente. Ton Lucas, ça faisait deux jours qu'il était aux mains de Sauron. Même si je ne doute pas que cet imbécile de nain ait la tête dure, il ne pouvait pas échapper à son emprise. Il aurait pu te tuer."

Béatrice toussa un peu. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour récupérer.

"Mais il ne l'a pas fait."croassa-t-elle "Pourquoi ? On l'a arrêté ou ..."

"John m'a raconté qu'ils l'ont entendu hurler car il te pensait morte. Il semble que ça l'ait ramené à lui mais..."

"Mais quoi ?"le coupa-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

"Laisse-moi parler, veux-tu ? Le préfère être honnête. Te reconnaître ne l'a pas forcément aider. Il est devenu plus violent quand ils l'ont maîtrisé pour l'empêcher de se tirer une balle en pleine tête."

Béatrice se figea un instant après l'annonce abrupte de son cousin. Puis, avec une force inattendue chez une personne sortant du coma, elle planta ses ongles dans le bras de son cousin. Sherlock ne broncha pas, sentant à peine la douleur. Elle se moquait bien maintenant qu'il ait failli la tuer. Il n'était pas lui-même à ce moment là. Elle ne voulait pas que les destin les sépare à nouveau.

"Je veux le voir maintenant."ordonna-t-elle

Sherlock la regarda longuement.

"Ca ne va pas être possible, Béatrice."

"Pourquoi ? Il ne doit pas être en état de faire des rapports ou de la paperasse. Et on ne peut pas l'avoir enfermé. Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas en détention! On a loupé notre coup, c'est ça et c'est lui qui paye les pots cassés ?"

"Non Béa. Sauron est mort et Mordor 2.0 avec lui. Lucas n'a pas été sanctionné. Non, il est..."

"Il est où ? Pourquoi est-ce que cet imbécile n'est pas là ?" le coupa-t-elle de nouveau de plus en plus agitée.

"Calme-toi ou je te pique ta morphine. Et sans morphine, tu vas morfler."la menaça-t-il

Le détective ne supportait pas de la voir dans un tel état. Cela le ramenait quinze ans en arrière quand Béatrice avait brusquement des crises de spasmophilie si violentes qu'elle en avait des convulsions. Le docteur Ludwin avait conclu qu'il s'agissait de ses souvenirs les plus difficiles qui tentaient de faire surface mais que sa conscience et son sur-moi bloquaient pour la préserver. de cet affrontement naissaient les troubles physiques.

"Sherlock, où est Thorin ?" s'énerva-t-elle

A court de solutions pour l'apaiser, le grand détective appliqua la méthode qu'avait sa mère pour le calmer, même s'il la détestait. Il enlaça et serra contre lui sa petite cousine. Béatrice, commençant à comprendre la situation, s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces, attendant le coup fatal qui mettrait fin à toutes ses chances de bonheur.

"Il a été placé dans un coma artificiel. Il présente des sévices corporels assez graves et plusieurs organes sont atteints. Il se peut qu'il ne se réveille jamais." annonça-t-il en la serrant plus fort alors qu'elle tremblait.

"Et s'il se réveille...il y a de fortes chances pour que son esprit soit trop gravement atteint. Il se pourrait qu'il ne fasse plus la différence entre ce qui s'est passé dans cette cellule et la réalité, Béatrice." acheva Mycroft qui venait de rentrer dans sa chambre.

La jeune femme leva vers son deuxième cousin un regard si emprunt de souffrance qu'il ébranla profondément le gouvernement britannique. Il s'approcha de son lit et s'assit dessus. Avec sollicitude, il prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra non sans tendresse.

"Il va falloir que tu sois forte, Béatrice."

Mais cette petite phrase ouvrit les vannes de Béatrice qui éclata en sanglot dans l'épaule de Sherlock.

"Lucas...m'a promis qu'il me reviendrait. Il a promis. Il a promis et Thorin...Thorin n'a qu'une parole. Thorin a promis...qu'on se retrouverait toujours. Sous la tente, sous la neige, il a promis. Il a promis..."

Dans ces paroles qui semblaient dépourvues de sens, Sherlock comprit l'origine de leur réincarnation. Thorin, Bilbo et leur entourage était voué à se réincarner encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Thorin puisse accomplir sa promesse et obtiennent le pardon de ses fautes.

 **Et voilà...s'ils se sont réincarnés, c'est à cause de Thorin et de son foutu orgueil. A la semaine prochaine.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Bonjour!**

 **Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je trouve que la fin de l'année scolaire est toujours émouvante: on se dit au revoir, on se souhaite de bonnes vacances...Personnellement, je quitte le collège où j'ai enseigné cette année et j'en suis très émue. Mes collègues vont me manquer, mes élèves vont me manquer, même la cantine va me manquer parce qu'on a un chef cuisto du tonnerre. On peut dire ce qu'on veut sur le système scolaire français, tout dépend à chaque fois des établissements et des personnes qui travaillent dedans. Et cette année, j'ai rencontré des gens qui se donnent un mal incroyable pour faire réussir et pour rendre heureux les élèves. C'était vraiment un an de pur bonheur!**

 **AJOUT: JE SUIS TITULAIRE! JE SUIS UNE VRAIE PROF! Fini le stage!**

 **Julindy: je suis trop contente de ton retour! Tu m'avais manqué! Du coup, ça m'a motivé pour ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Aliena: Thorin...est Thorin!^^J'ai regardé ta dernière vidéo youtube: à un moment j'ai souri parce que le couple l'elfe/Guy me faisait penser au passage entre Guy et Henry de Locksley dans ma fic.^^**

 **LVII**

 _ **Dans la joie comme dans la souffrance,**_

 _ **Dans le bonheur comme dans les épreuves**_

Après plusieurs jours d'hésitation, Eric Lensherr attendait finalement devant la porte de la chambre 237 de l'hôpital Saint-Bart. Il ne savait pas comment Béatrice Sterdford-North allait l'accueillir. Il avait entendu dire les infirmières se plaindre de son comportement: elle les tançait vertement quand l'une d'elles avait le malheur de la traiter comme une impotente ou de s'extasier trop longtemps sur le patient dans le coma de la chambre 230. Jamais Bilbo Sacquet ne se serait départi de ses bonnes manières. Il avait toutes les raisons du monde de douter de l'accueil qui lui serait fait. Cependant, il ne pouvait laisser son ami seul plus longtemps.

La porte ouverte lui révéla la jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de découvrir assise dans un fauteuil à roulettes auquel était attachée une perfusion de morphine. Elle lui tournait le dos et regardait par la fenêtre l'agitation de la rue de Londres qui avait servi de décor au faux suicide de son cousin et à la mort de la marionnette de Sauron. Le pâle soleil de janvier avait glissé un rayon d'or dans ce lieu de silence et de chagrin.

"Allez-vous vous décider à rentrer ?"siffla d'une voix irritée et cassée la jeune femme sans même se retourner pour connaître l'identité de son visiteur.

"Vous devriez être plus méfiante."objecta Gandalf en obéissant cependant à l'ordre qu'il venait de recevoir.

"Vous pensez vraiment que je n'ignore que cela fait quinze minutes et treize secondes que vous hésitez devant ma porte, Gandalf ?"rétorqua Bilbo avant de se retourner.

Le dos appuyé contre le dossier de son fauteuil, elle fit face à son ancien ami. Plusieurs choses sautèrent aux yeux d'Eric: la large marque violette qui couvrait son cou comme un collier, ses yeux injectés de sang mais qui portait un regard dur comme la pierre sur le nouvel arrivant, sa tresse de mariage ébouriffée qui, autrefois, avait orné pendant si peu de temps les cheveux du hobbit avant que Bilbo ne la tranche à la mort de Thorin pour que le roi nain soit inhumé avec, et enfin, une tablette tactile dernier cri qui affichait actuellement les enregistrements immédiats des caméras de surveillance de l'hôpital. Sa posture était clairement menaçante. Cette mission l'avait obligée à mettre en danger sa cape d'invisibilité. Il lui fallait de nouveau moyen de pression.

"Vous savez quelle est la vrai richesse de ce monde Gandalf ?" lui demanda-t-elle sans que sa question ait de lien évident avec sa visite

Le magicien connaissait le parcours de la jeune femme; elle avait appris à soutirer les informations, à faire dire aux gens leurs secrets sans qu'eux-mêmes ne s'en rendent compte. Il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il le sentait mais il n'allait pas fuir.

"Les ressources premières, le pétrole ou le gaz."proposa-t-il

Elle soupira comme s'il n'avait été qu'un élève qui l'aurait déçu en n'apprenant pas sa leçon.

"Avez-vous entendu parler de Finnick O'Dair ?"

Gandalf acquiesça: dans leur milieu, tout le monde avait entendu parler du meilleur espion agent-double qui travaillait pour l'IRA dans les années cinquante. Cet homme était une menace permanente pour les deux camps qu'il "servait"; on le surnommait le Collectionneur car il aimait à collecter le moindre secret qu'il pouvait utiliser à tout moment. Il avait déclaré que la vrai puissance dans ce monde résidait dans ces secrets que chacun possède et l'usage qu'on peut en faire.

"Bien...Dites-vous que je suis pire."déclara-t-elle

L'information était claire. Il n'y avait plus de hobbit aspirant à la tranquillité.

"Ne faites pas l'erreur de me prendre pour un de vos ennemis, Bilbo. J'ai toujours veillé sur vous."

"Je me nomme Béatrice et je sais très bien veiller sur moi-même. Sherlock et moi avons su nous débrouiller seuls depuis trente ans. Et on continuera ainsi. Melkor est mort, Sauron est mort. C'est de nouveau nous qui avons accompli tout le sale boulot. Sherlock, Lucas, moi et les autres avons fait ce pour quoi nous avons été engagés. On était les seuls à pouvoir le faire mais, j'ai averti Jaime Lannister, Gandalf: la moindre menace envers nous et le monde brûlera. Et je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai grandi avec un dragon sociopathe de haut niveau."

Gandalf acquiesça.

"Vous vous doutez bien que nous n'allons pas mettre en péril vos existences alors que cela fait des années que nous protégeons le secret des réincarnés au monde...Béatrice."

"Alors, vous allez vous arranger avec Mycroft pour détruire les dossiers concernant Lucas North ou John Bateman."ordonna-t-elle "En fouillant un peu dans les affaires du MI-6, j'ai découvert que le service était parfaitement au courant du passé de mon mari. Ils ont même constitué un joli dossier à charges. Autant être claire, il est en ma possession. Je pourrai remplacer leurs données par des informations complètement inoffensives qu'ils ne pourraient contredire. Mais je veux que Lucas puisse mener une vie tranquille. Donc les instances officielles vont devoir se mouiller un peu et s'arranger que rien ne puisse plus être reprocher à mon mari. Sinon, j'espère qu'ils sont prêt à couvrir un scandale médiatique si énorme que les fondations mêmes de ce pays s'effondreront. "

Sa fausse sollicitude et son sourire étaient en soi déjà suffisamment effrayant comme cela. Ajoutez à cela sa capacité à découvrir et à encaisser les secrets les plus noirs des gens et vous aviez l'image même d'une créature terriblement attirante mais dangereuse. L'agréable et amusante jeune femme qu'elle avait pu être n'était qu'une couverture qui masquait une volonté de fer à protéger les siens. Elle était la digne épouse de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne et de Lucas North. Elle avait l'aplomb d'une espionne et l'autorité d'une reine. Elle savait qu'on n'oserait rien lui refuser; dans le cas contraire, ses opposants auraient tout intérêt à s'enfuir avant que l'ouragan Sterdford ne s'abatte sur eux.

Gandalf eut un sourire indulgent pour ce petit bout de femme qui tenait à nouveau l'avenir du monde entre ses mains, même s'il aurait été plus approprié de dire qu'elle les tenait tout simplement par les bourses. Mais son sourire ne fut pas bien accueilli:

"Ne me prenez pas pour une enfants, Gandalf. Je ne me serai jamais engage dans cette...aventure sans des garanties, quoi qu'en dise Mycroft. Après tout, j'ai tout de même pris le temps de lire entièrement le contrat que Thorin m'avait proposé. Aujourd'hui, j'entends obtenir ce que je veux."

"Pourquoi ne pas travailler avec nous ? Vous seriez protéger. Et si cela peut vous rassurer aucune instance politique ne met son nez dans nos affaires."

"Ce n'est pas pour autant rassurant, Gandalf. Qu'est-ce qui empêcherez un ancien ennemi de prendre le contrôle de votre organisation ? Quelqu'un d'aussi insidieux que Sauron et avec moins d'orgueil ? Et puis pour justifiez votre organisation, vous avez certainement dû parler à des gens du commun. Sherlock et moi avons bien un psychologue "normal" qui a pris en charge notre cas. Eve aussi. Cela fait deux personnes déjà au courant. Nous pouvons avoir confiance en eux mais qu'en est-il des autres ? Le monde n'a pas tant changé, Gandalf. Et nous ne voulons pas passer de héros à sujets d'expérience. Nous avons le droit de vivre cette vie sans devoir regarder sans cesse par-dessus notre épaule."

Elle se tut et regarda de nouveau sa tablette qui montrait toujours la chambre où reposait Lucas retenu à la vie par de nombreux tuyaux et machines. Après tant de souffrance, d'absence, de colère, de non-dits qu'ils avaient écarté avec peine, Béatrice ne le laisserait pas partir sans l'assurer de son pardon éternel et de son amour inconditionnel. Si elle ne pouvait à nouveau goûter au bonheur d'être aimé de lui, elle ne voulait pas pour autant que Lucas attendent dans le désespoir une nouvelle chance s'il venait à...

Gandalf l'observa: elle s'était retirée du monde. Béatrice North avait fait son devoir, maintenant, elle voulait pouvoir souffrir tout son loisir sans public. L'Istari soupira: assurémet le roi nain avait là une âme-soeur à sa hauteur faite d'honneurs et de fidélité qui savait pardonner les erreurs du passé. Et les Valars savaient que des erreurs, ils en avaient tous faits.

Il se leva avant de s'incliner légèrement devant la jeune femme.

"Nous essayerons de répondre du mieux que possible à vos attentes...Madame."déclara-t-il avec révérence

Béatrice quitta des yeux sa tablette et planta son regard dans celui de l'ancien magicien. Il était empli de gratitude.

"Merci...mon ami."répondit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Eric Lensherr la serra avec tendresse.

"Gardez votre courage et votre foi. Ils ont déjà fait des miracles autrefois."l'encouragea-t-il

Silencieusement, la jeune femme acquiesça avec noblesse à son conseil. L'air régalien lui seyait bien pensa la général avant de prendre congé de Mrs North.

oOo

Quelques heures après la visite du général, Mycroft Holmes reçut un appel outré de la directrice de saint-bart qui n'acceptait plus que sa cousine sème la zizanie et impose sa loi dans son service hospitalier. Agacé, le gouvernement britannique ordonna à la directrice d'installer Mrs North dans la chambre de son mari pour qu'ils aient la paix. Ils récupèreraient en plus un lit. Après avoir promis une donation exceptionnelle qui fit taire les protestation de la femme, il raccrocha sèchement pour étudier de nouveau le dossier de sa collaboratrice. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de la garder à ses côtés, chose fort peu aisée depuis que sa participation à l'arrestation d'un traître au pays avait fait d'elle une personne désirable dans les cabinets politiques. Son portable vibra et il souffla d'agacement; personne ne semblait comprendre qu'il avait besoin de calme pour mettre au point un plan qui lui permettrait de conquérir la redoutable Anthéa.

Cependant, il n'aurait peut-être pas besoin d'entamer de longues et épuisantes négociations pour prouver qu'il n'était pas un pervers. Le texto de sa collaboratrice lui simplifiait les choses:

 _\- Parlons de mon augmentations autour d'un dîner. -_ A

 **Review ?**


	58. Chapter 58

**Hello**

 **Et voilà un chapitre publié en temps et en heure, cela faisait longtemps, mais maintenant que je suis en vacances, le rythme de publication devrait reprendre normalement.**

 **Alors rapidement je réponds à vos reviews avant de vous balancer ce nouveau chapitre qui fait revenir sur le devant de la scène un de vos couples favoris. Devinez de qui il s'agit.^^**

 **Aliena: Et surtout pas notre Bilbo national!**

 **Margotte0502: J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi. Merci encore pour ta super review qui m'a fait énormément de plaisir.**

 **Julindy: Je crois que ce nouveau chapitre ravira la romantique qui sommeille en toi.**

 **Tsuki: merci d'être revenue lire ma fic même si ta review n'était pas terminée.^^J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire.**

 **LVIII**

 _ **Le bonheur au bout du chemin**_

 _ **ou de l'art d'être coupé au meilleur moment.**_

S'il y avait bien une chose que détestait John Corcoran, c'était de perdre son temps et qui plus est de perdre son temps dans un hôpital, le cou immobilisé par une minerve et obligé de rester allongé. Peter passait régulièrement, de même que les autres membres de la compagnie mais aucune visite ne chassait durablement l'ennui. La télévision et ses inepties l'agaçait. Et les nouvelles concernant Lucas achevait de le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Depuis les infirmières devaient souffrir régulièrement de ses remarques acerbes. Dès que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait, il les couvrait d'un feu nourri de moqueries diverses.

En soufflant, il éteignit la télévision. Ce serait bientôt l'heure de ses soins. Il n'avait qu'une hâte: que sa convalescence soit terminée et qu'il puisse quitter ce lieu. Non pas qu'il soit pressé de retrouver son petit appartement solitaire mais il y avait maintenant quelqu'un qui l'attendait à l'extérieur...

"C'est en faisant la tête que tu m'accueilles ? Si tu veux me faire fuir, ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen. je trouve que ça te rend plus attirant malheureusement."s'amusa doucement la voix à laquelle il était en train de penser.

Il releva soudainement les yeux et posa son regard sur l'entrée de sa chambre, regrettant immédiatement de ne pas s'être rasé depuis plusieurs jours. Son irlandaise attendait patiemment qu'il l'invite à rentrer. Si Eve lui avait tapé dans l'oeil en Ecosse, il ne s'était pas permis paradoxalement de fantasmer sur son corps. Mais maintenant, il sentit clairement son _petit_ soldat se mettre au garde à vous pour saluer cette séduisante apparition qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre et qui enlevait son dufflecoat. Ce dernier dissimulait une robe fourreau rouge qui soulignait les courbes harmonieuses de son corps. John trouva qu'il faisait brusquement trop chaud dans sa chambre. _Par Saint-George, est-ce que c'était bien des bas coutures qu'il distinguait sur ses jambes_ ? Eve avait relevé ses longs cheveux roux en un chignon négligé qui dégageait une nuque blanche tentatrice. Elle accrocha son manteau avant de lui faire face. A cet instant, il était sûr d'être au paradis et d'être un pervers car son regard descendit de ses lèvres rouges à un merveilleux décolleté qui l'attirait comme un aimant. Il y avait même un petit grain de beauté qui le narguait.

"Ton humeur s'est-elle améliorée ou veux-tu que je parte?"demanda la jeune femme qui redoutait que le rétablissement de Dwalin ne marque une rupture dans leur relation. Elle craignait qu'avec la fin de la mission, son amour ne se détourne d'elle pour des raisons aussi stupides que leur différence d'âge.

John avait cru que tout son vocabulaire s'était envolé devant l'apparition de la jeune femme. Par chance, son cerveau trouva un mot à employer:

"Reste."ordonna-t-il de sa voix grave et bourrue.

Il fut terriblement conscient du lit qui s'affaissa sur son côté gauche quand la jeune femme s'y assit. Mahal qu'il la trouvait belle et désirable à ce moment même avec le soleil jouant dans ses cheveux de feu, y allumant de nouveaux brasiers. Elle le regardait avec ce qui se voulait de l'assurance mais derrière cette façade, John lisait facilement la crainte d'être rejetée. Une crainte que lui-même ressentait. Son parfum floral était celui d'une jeune fille, d'une vierge et disait un autre message que sa robe. C'était le parfum d'un être qui demandait désespérément à être aimé.

Il l'observa avec une intensité qui fit rougir la jeune femme. Mal à l'aise d'être ainsi regardé et de ne pas savoir faire face à un tel regard, Eve détourna les yeux. Mais John ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente de nouveau faible. Il crocheta son menton et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

"Ne baisse plus les yeux devant moi, mo ruin."lui ordonna-t-il

Eve sentit comme un brasier s'allumer dans le bas de son ventre à l'entente de ces mots qu'elle ne comprenait que trop bien. Elle se rapprocha de son fiancé et amant. Contrairement à Béatrice et Lucas, ils n'étaient jamais allés au-delà de quelques baisers langoureux. Ori était mort vierge et Eve n'avait jamais connu d'hommes. Elle n'avait jamais voulu que lui. Aussi mue par une impulsion, elle releva le bas de sa robe sur ses cuisses et s'installa à califourchon sur l'aine de John qui soupira malgré lui de plaisir. Eve rapprocha son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mêlent. Elle sentait le désir de l'homme qu'elle aimait si ardemment qui massait son intimité et ce simple contact était au-delà de tous ses rêves.

"Touche-moi, John."lui demanda-t-elle dans un murmure, comme une prière qu'elle n'osait prononcer.

John avait entendu ses mots mais n'osait croire qu'ils lui étaient destinés, quand bien même ils lui permettaient d'exaucer son plus cher désir. Le rude soldat qu'il était craignait que ses mains abimées ne brisent la jeune femme dans le feu de sa passion.

"Ne me laisse pas."le pria-telle en lui prenant la main pour la poser sur son sein gauche.

Elle se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser avec douceur tandis qu'elle mêlait ses doigts aux siens pour le guider et lui faire amorcer une caresse plus appuyée. John n'eut pas besoin de plus d'encouragements: bientôt sa langue entamait un tango fougueux avec celle de sa compagne tandis que ses mains établissaient une cartographie complète du corps de la jeune femme. Elles remontèrent le long de ses jambes, relevant toujours un peu plus le tissu doux qui les recouvrait. Il cessa un instant de l'embrasser.

"Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué..."murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres en la regardant dans les yeux.

La jeune femme glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux courts en veillant à ne pas toucher son bandage et le regarda intensément.

"Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as fait peur..."répondit-elle "Je t'aime trop pour supporter de te perdre encore une fois.

Elle s'était lancée. Il fallait qu'il sache. tant pis si cela le faisait fuir, elle ne pouvait plus contenir des siècles d'un amour malheureux. Tant pis si cela faisait cliché et tant pis si elle pleurait comme elle était en train de le faire.

John sentit sa gorge s'assécher: elle l'aimait...Il le savait mais l'entendre énoncé à haute voix rendait la chose si véritable et si impressionnante que c'en était quelque peu vertigineux et grisant. Il essuya de ses pouces ses larmes qu'il ne méritait pas. Il releva de nouveau son visage et se noya dans son regard noisette.

"Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux, Eve."lui déclara-t-il sobrement.

Il n'était pas doué avec les mots d'amour, même si pour elle, il était prêt à devenir poète.

Leurs baisers reprirent plus avides qu'auparavant. Le vétéran découvrit avec ravissement le goût et le toucher satiné de la peau de sa compagne qu'il couvrait de baisers au fur et à mesure de ses découvertes. Mais au moment où elle allait retirer sa robe, on frappa à la porte de la chambre. Elle n'eut que le temps de remonter la fermeture éclair de sa robe avant que les infirmières ne viennent interrompre leur tête à tête, mettant de plus mauvaise humeur encore John.

Quand les soins furent terminés, John attira de nouveau la jeune femme à lui, bien décidé à reprendre là où ils avaient dû s'arrêter. Eve le rejoignit après avoir fermé à clé leur chambre, ce qui lui valut comme récompense un des rares sourires de son amant.

"J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de m'être laissé tripoter par toutes ces femmes désespérées de trouver un mâle digne de ce nom."la taquina-t-il en faisant glisser de nouveau sa fermeture.

"Penses-tu...ce n'est pas dans cette chambre qu'elles trouveront de quoi les satisfaire."rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

"Dois-je comprendre que tu doutes de mes capacités ?"la tança-t-il en appuyant son érection renaissante contre son entre-jambe.

Eve soupira de plaisir et inspira une grande goulée d'air pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits alors qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait se consumer sur place:

"Tu vas devoir apprendre à vivre avec une femme qui n'est pas du genre à laisser les autres lui prendre ce à quoi elle tient le plus."répliqua-t-elle

Il ne savait pas comment elle faisait, mais elle bouleversait sa vie et son coeur. Il ne voulait plus la laisser partir.

Alors que de nouveau, il allait s'attaquer à cette robe tentatrice, on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Ils soupirèrent tous deux d'agacement.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait à Mahal pour qu'à chaque fois on nous interrompe."grogna de mécontentement le jeune femme.

John ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier son regard assombri par le désir. Il aurait aimé lui-même que son désir conserve la même ardeur, mais il ne se rappelait que trop qu'il n'était plus un jeune homme dominé par ses hormones.

"Chut!"lui ordonna-t-il"Si on ne fait pas de bruit, il penseront que la chambre est vide."

Eve lui sourit avec malice et frotta son nez contre le sien. Après avoir tant souffert, son coeur semblait sur le point d'exploser de bonheur. John lui rendit sa caresse avec tendresse.

"Est-ce que tu m'accompagnerais en ..."commença-t-elle avant d'être brusquement coupée par le renouvellement des coups contre la porte, plus fort cette fois-ci.

"Dwalin! Ouvre! On sait que tu eslà. Il faut qu'on parle de'Eve. Elle veut repartir en Irlande!"s'écria paniquée la voix de Dori

La jeune femme soupira en levant les yeux face à l'exagération de son frère aîné qui venait de gâcher sa demande sa demande. De mauvaise grâce, elle quitta le lit pour aller ouvrir. Mais alors qu'elle vérifiait l'état de sa tenue, John la retint par le poignet.

"Tu repars en Irlande ? Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?"grogna-t-il mécontent de cette nouvelle.

Elle ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant face à son regard noir.

"Oui. Et je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de m'accompagner. Il y a quelqu'un là-bas que j'aimerais beaucoup que tu rencontres."

John savait qu'elle parlait de Billy, son neveu adoré. Il n'avait jamais pensé à avoir d'enfant mais avec elle, cela semblait une évidence. Et si le petit l'acceptait, il ne repousserait jamais ce gosse. Il avait d'abord penser à laisser Eve le temps de se rendre compte qu'elle pouvait trouver mieux que lui mais aujourd'hui il comprenait que cette idée était une hérésie. Alors, ce n'était pas pour un enfant qu'il allait l'abandonner.

"Ne pars pas sans moi. Je sors dans deux jours. Alors attends-moi."lui demanda-t-il

Il fut récompensé par le plus beau des sourires avant que la jeune femme n'aille ouvrir la porte à ses _frères._

 ** _Bon, finalement, j'ai un jour de retard dans ma publication. Désolée. Laisse moi vos avis sur le retour de notre deuxième couple favori._**


	59. Chapter 59

**Bonjour**

 **Dîtes quand est-ce que le monde a (de nouveau) pété un câble ? Encore une fois on tue des gens qui n'avaient rien demandé. Mais merde à la fin! Ce n'est pas en tuant des enfants, des familles que ce soit en France, en Europe, en Turquie, en Irak ou ailleurs que vous ferez entendre vos voix, bande de décérébrés! Non, tout ce qu'on voit ce sont des actes immondes que rien ne saurait excuser. On en a rien à foutre de vos revendications, on ne veut même pas vous entendre. Vous ne gagnerez jamais rien à agir ainsi!**

 **J'ai mal pour mes concitoyens et pour tous les gens qui étaient là ou qui ont perdu un proche. Je suis en colère parce qu'on hérite d'un monde détraqué qu'on a surexploité et qui est en train d'exploser. Je ne veux pas de ce monde, je ne veux pas de cette malveillance permanente. J'en veux à la bêtise, à la faiblesse, à l'obscurantisme de ces gens mais j'en veux aussi qui ont créé cela en se prenant pour les maîtres d'autres nations, d'autres peuples, qui les ont exploités, traités comme des chiens. Ces gens-là ont créé la bête immonde qui aujourd'hui se déchaîne sur nos enfants.**

 **Alors aujourd'hui, je ne dirai pas que je suis Nice, parce que je suis Nice, je suis Bruxelles, je suis Paris, je suis Bagdad, je suis tous ces gens qui souffrent chaque jour du désir de destruction de l'humanité.**

 **Et si les vautours de la politique pouvaient éviter de se déchirer les cadavres des victimes, ça serait un grand pas en avant!**

 **Voilà, je suis désolée pour ce coup de gueule mais il y a un moment où on ne peut plus supporter ce genre de situation. Cependant, la dignité et le respect de nos morts étant ce qui fait de nous des gens d'honneur, je me tairai donc pour ne pas faire plus de lumière à ces deux parties qui pensent que nous sommes des poupées vaudous qu'on peut amputer sans poser problème.**

 **Je dédis ce chapitre aux victimes et aux familles.**

 **LIX**

 **Première rencontre avec les beaux-parents:**

 **le guide de survie par John Corcoran**

Sur la liste des choses qui le mettait mal à l'aise, John Corcoran avait toujours eu le chic de se sentir gêné par des choses anodines comme uriner pile au moment où quelqu'un entrait dans les toilettes vides alors qu'il avait fait l'armée ou bien passer devant le rayon des serviettes hygiéniques pour aller chercher une nouvelle brosse à dents quand des dames étaient au même moment dans ce rayon. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait ajouter deux choses: faire face à un réceptionniste à l'hôtel qui lui demandait où se trouvait Mrs Corcoran alors qu'Eve lui tenait le bras et enfin affronter ses futurs beaux-parents qui n'avaient que deux et trois ans de plus que lui.

Actuellement, il aurait préféré retourner affronter Sauron que de rester une minute de plus dans ce salon douillet et coquet à siroter une tasse de café qui refroidissait en regardant partout sauf dans la direction de Mr et Mrs Brody. Il sentait leurs regards sur lui qui le jaugeaient, l'évaluaient. Cependant sa compagne assise tout à côté de lui sur le canapé soupira pour mettre fin à ce tribunal. John était surpris de la franchise dont elle avait fait preuve: elle avait prévenu dès le départ ses parents qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un de plus vieux qu'elle. Et il savait qu'elle avait été leur réaction en voyant le visage d'Eve se défaire au téléphone: ils ne l'avaient pas bien pris.

"je pense qu'il serait peut-être temps que vous disiez quelque chose."suggéra Eve à ses parents en prenant sa tasse de thé pour boire une gorgée.

John remarqua que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Contre toute attente, l'avis de ses parents comptait pour elle, même si elle avait déclaré qu'ils ne pouvaient être l'équivalent de sa famille naine.

Mrs Brody regarda son mari avec un air gêné. Evelyne savait ce que sa mère pensait: elle devait croire qu'elle recommençait ses bizarreries et à nouveau, elle se dirait que finalement Bryonne était plus équilibrée qu'elle. Cette idée ne l'affecta pas plus que ça: que sa mère pense ce qu'elle veut, Eve connaissait la vie mieux qu'elle et n'éprouvait qu'un peu de pitié pour cette femme à l'esprit étriqué. Elle n'avait plus envie de lui plaire comme sa mère n'avait jamais eu l'envie de la comprendre.

"Je...Comment..."essaya-t-elle avant que sa frêle voix ne s'éteigne.

Eve soupira de nouveau.

"Ne soupire pas ainsi, Evelyne." lui reprocha son père avec un manque de conviction évident. "Il est normal pour nous qui sommes tes parents de nous inquiéter vis à vis de tes...fréquentations."

"Fréquentation ? papa, je suis majeure et indépendante. je ne te présente pas un petit ami mais l'homme qui partage ma vie et avec qui je vais me marier."assura-t-elle avec aplomb.

John vit ses futurs beau-parents se raidir au dernier mot qu'elle avait prononcé. Eve l'avait vu aussi. Et c'était trop pour elle: durant toutes ces années, elle avait été la seule à faire des efforts. Aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait plus devoir se conformer à une image qui n'était pas ce qu'elle était.

"Mais enfin Eve, tu es peut-être un peu trop jeune pour..."commença son père.

"Non."

C'était la première fois qu'elle lui coupait la parole.

"Papa, je t'interdis de me comparer à Bryonne. Rien dans mon comportement ou dans mes choix ne peux s'apparenter à ceux de ma soeur. Je t'interdis de critiquer mes décisions quand non seulement tu ne l'as jamais arrêter mais quand en plus j'ai dû faire face seule toutes ces années à mes peurs et à ma soeur. Vous n'avez jamais cherché à m'aider ou à me comprendre. J'étais un poids et je vous faisais peur. je vous fais toujours peur. La peur, je peux la comprendre, l'excuser, mais pas la négligence. Vous n'avez pas su faire attention à nous. Si Bryonne est devenue ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, c'est en bonne partie de votre faute ! Ne faites pas semblant de craindre pour les conséquences de mes actes et de mes choix après autant d'années à faire l'autruche. Pour vous rassurer, je peux vous dire que je suis entourée par les bonnes personnes et que je suis heureuse."

John l'avait entendue s'échauffer pour la première fois. Jamais Ori n'aurait ainsi élevé la voix, mais il sentait qu'Eve en avait eu besoin: elle devait se libérer.

"Vous n'avez pas le droit de juger John sans même chercher à le connaître."leur reprocha-t-elle en cherchant à les regarder dans les yeux alors qu'ils détournaient leur regard.

John pouvait accepter que les parents de sa compagne ne le trouve pas convenable. mais il ne pouvait tolérer que la jeune femme se fasse ainsi repousser parce qu'elle ne correspondait pas à l'illusion qu'ils choyaient.

"Est-ce que vous me permettrez seulement d'être heureuse un jour ?"souffla-t-elle déçue et heurtée.

C'en était trop pour John.

Eve tourna les yeux quand elle le sentit bouger à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Il prit ostensiblement sa main dans les siennes. _Du courage que diable !_ Il avait fait l'armée et commandé des hommes, il avait afronter bon nombres de dangers ! Il n'allait pas laisser aujourd'hui sa femme affronter seule cette épreuve.

"Evelyne ne vous a peut-être pas dit quel est mon emploi ou plutôt était puisque j'ai décidé de me retirer du terrain pour me consacrer à la formation des jeunes recrues et des réservistes de l'armée. J'étais capitaine du huitième régiment de l'armée de terre de sa Majesté. Si cela peut vous rassurer sur le genre de personne que votre fille _fréquente._ "se présenta-t-il en attirant désormais l'attention des parents d'Eve sur lui "Je suis écossais et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce défaut et celui de ne pas être causant. Je ne suis pas porté sur la boisson et je ne suis pas un homme violent. J'ai une bonne situation et je possède une maison dans les highland. C'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit pour me présenter, veuillez m'excuser."

Le père d'Eve le regarda interloqué.

"Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ?" parvint-il à demander sans sembler pathétique.

"Evelyne a été engagée pour ses compétences de traductrice et de linguiste par l'armée il y a deux mois. Nous avons travaillé ensemble sur le terrain." répondit-il honnêtement.

"Et comment unn homme tel que vous, habitué à commander, à être obéi, qui doit certainement avoir un immense sang-froid a-t-il pu tomber amoureux d'une jeune femme comme notre Eve ?"continua Mr Brody avec une assurance qui grandissait grâce à la certitude qu'il avait que John ne se défendrait pas.

Eve allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester du manque de politesse de son père mais John lui fit comprendre que tout allait bien bien d'une pression de la main. Si elle se battait pour lui, il allait lui montrer que lui aussi se battrait pour elle.

"Evelyne n'est pas n'importe qui: elle est de ces personnes qui bouleversent votre vie pour toujours. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une femme ayant son égale. Elle aurait pu passé pour la plus faible du groupe mais elle a fait preuve d'une force de caractère qui m'a fait rapidement comprendre que j'avais en face de moi mon égale, voire en bien des domaines mon maître. Elle est dotée des plus grandes qualités qui soient et qui font d'elle non seulement une personne respectable mais aussi estimable. Votre fille est une femme merveilleuse; sa bonté, sa compassion et son courage m'ont tout simplement touché au plus profond de moi. Il m'a fallu du temps pour reconnaitre que je l'aimais et encore plus de temps pour faire un geste dans sa direction car je ne me pensais pas digne d'elle. Je l'aurais laissée et je la laisserais si cela pouvait contribuer à son bonheur. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferai pour la rendre heureuse. C'est une grande chance pour moi qui suis plus proche de l'ours que du jeune homme fringant et charmant d'avoir été choisi par une femme aussi belle et incroyable que votre fille."

John se sentait à la fois léger et anxieuse car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de porter son coeur en bandoulière et de dévoiler à ses étrangers ses sentiments. Il n'avait jamais dit à Eve à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point cet amour croissait dans le temps. Il n'était pas flamboyant comme un phénix mais il était comme les racines de l'arbre qui s'étendent sous la terre. Aujourd'hui, il l'avait fait de la plus courageuse et de la plus honnête manière qui soit. Timidement ( _il n'était jamais timide, Mahal!_ ), il se tourna vers celle qu'il voulait appeler sienne. Elle le regardait avec une ferveur de la plus grande intensité. Ses yeux étaient remplis de joie et d'un amour brûlant. Elle prit sa main qu'elle porta à ses lèvres et la baissa avec une immense tendresse. Ils étaient seuls au monde.

Mais un toussotement les fit revenir au moment présent. Ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers les parents d'Eve prêts à faire face, unis, aux critiques. le père d'Eve sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais sa mère le coupa:

"La vie à deux demande beaucoup de courage. Il faut savoir laisser sa fierté de côté et être prêt à découvrir les défauts de l'autre. mais pour vous, il y aura aussi la différence d'âge. Sans même vous en rendre compte, elle vous posera de nombreux obstacles sur votre chemin. Êtes-vous vraiment prêt à faire face à ces obstacles ?"demanda Mrs Brody.

Jamais sa mère n'avait parlé de cette façon. Eve eut l'impression de la découvrir pour la première fois. Elle venait en une minute de lancer une corde, pont fragile, entre elles.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse un moment, prenant le temps de réfléchir à ses mots. Elle avait attendu si longtemps Dwalin qu'elle l'avait certainement idéalisé. Cependant, elle se souvenait parfaitement de ses imperfections: que ce soit lors de sa vie de nain ou celle d'homme, il était resté quelqu'un de taciturne, peu souriant, soucieux qui voyait plus souvent les difficultés et les dangers que les bons côtés des choses. Il n'était pas non plus quelqu'un de franchement ouvert sur le monde, ni cultivé mais ill'écoutait vraiment et c'était là le plus important. Il était celui qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie.

"Tant qu'il sera avec moi, je ne demanderai rien de plus. Tu as été et tu seras toujours ma force, John."déclara-t-elle en le regardant de nouveau dans les yeux.

John ne répondit rien mais il serra la main de sa promise sans quitter son regard.

Quand ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers les parents d'Eve, ils remarquèrent un changement: si Mr Brody semblait avoir abandonné la partie, Mrs Brody, elle, par-contre, posait un nouveau regard sur sa fille cadette: elle était confiante comme si elle sentait que ces deux-là avaient été destinés à se trouver.

L'horloge du salon sonna quatre heure. Le moment de grâce était passé mais l'atmosphère était maintenant apaisée. Mrs Brody regarda l'horloge. La lumière entrant par la fenêtre éclaira le côté gauche de son visage: _depuis quand ces rides qui entouraient ses yeux et descendaient vers ses joues étaient elles là ?_ Eve n'avait pas vu ses parents vieillir. Elle avait oublié qu'eux aussi avaient dû souffrir. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas choisi d'avoir une fille réincarnée et ils ne pouvaient même pas le savoir. Elle ne pouvait pas leur reprocher de ne pas la comprendre puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas connaître son secret.

"Le centre d'activités va bientôt libérer les enfants, Eve. Tu m'accompagnes pour chercher Billy ?"lui proposa sa mère

John vit tout de suite le regard de sa compagne briller d'une nouvelle étincelle heureuse. _Et cet éclat la magnifiait_ , trouva-t-il.

Eve ne voulait pas que John se sente exclu et elle espérait lui faire rencontrer le petit garçon qui bientôt deviendrait son fils. Car, sans concession, lorsqu'il l'avait demandé en mariage dans l'avion devant ses frères qui veillaient au grain, il lui avait dit que si elle le voulait, Billy pourrait lui aussi porter son nom.

La jeune femme allait demander si John pouvait les accompagner mais sa mère se montra d'une remarquable compréhension pour une fois:

"John, si vous me permettez de vous appelez ainsi, j'espère que vous nous ferez le plaisir de nous accompagner ?" lui proposa-t-elle en souriant enfin.

 **Un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes et de cons.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Bonjour**

 **De nouveau, désolé pour le retard. En ce moment, grâce à la chaleur, j'ai l'impression de m'être changée en paresseux et le moindre mouvement ou le moindre travail me fatigue. En sachant que je ne suis pas malade, ça m'énerve d'être assommée ainsi par la chaleur. Il est où l'été venteux et régulièrement pluvieux du nord? (oui, je râle encore.)**

 **Sinon, j'espère que vous allez tous bien. Je réponds à vos reviews avant de vous lancer la suite:**

 **Aliena: Dwalin gère vraiment. Pourtant, ça aurait pu finir au pugilat avec une Eve qui aurait pété un câble.**

 **Julindy: Ca doit être l'un des moments de sa vie les plus désagréables. Quand à mon "coup de gueule", ça ne sert à rien, mais ça fait du bien.**

 **Azazelleetgabriel: Merci, merci, merci! Je suis très contente que tu ais aimé mon histoire. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait de nouveaux lecteurs et tu me prouves le contraire. Franchement merci.**

 **LX**

 _ **Pour un garçon**_

Devant la grille du centre d'activité, il y avait de nombreuses mères de famille avec des poussettes, emmitouflées dans d'épais manteau d'hiver attendaient ou récupéraient des bambins de quatre ans ou des enfants d'une dizaine d'années plus bruyants. Dans l'air froid, fusaient des éclats de rire, des cris.

John avait l'impression d'être un extra-terrestre ou un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Les cris, il les connaissait sur le champ de bataille et ils n'avaient rien de positif. Le bruit des conversations et des enfants lui donnait quelque peu le tournis. Sa stabilité ne tenait qu'à la présence d'Eve: elle ne parlait que très peu avec sa mère qui lui posait pourtant de nombreuses questions importantes sur le déroulement de son contrat ou pour savoir si elle avait trouvé un nouvel emploi. Du bout des lèvres, la jeune femme lui fournissait quelques réponses. Sur leur mission, ils n'avaient pas le droit de révéler quoique ce soit. Aussi parlait-elle simplement d'un contrat d'interprète avec l'armée. Par contre, elle n'hésita pas à lui annoncer franchement qu'on lui avait proposé un poste d'interprête. Mycroft Holmes lui avait dégoté un bon emploi rémunéré assez gracieusement à Bruxelles, au parlement européen. Sa mère en tomba des nues.

"Ça semble...très bien. Mais...et Billy ?"

Eve se tourna vers elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. John remarqua qu'elle avait croisé son index avec son majeur. C'était quelque chose qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était gênée et craignait de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

"Maman...ça vous gênerait, Papa et toi, si...j'adoptais Billy ?" demanda-t-elle

John savait que demander ce qui lui tenait à coeur lui demandait beaucoup de courage. Mrs Brody écarquilla les yeux, choquée:

"Mais, Bryonne est sa mère ! Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça, Eve!"

"Maman, tu as vu ce qui se passe à chaque fois que Billy retourne chez elle! Il met des semaines pour parler à nouveau. Il fait des cauchemars et ses draps sont toujours trempés. Et tu continues de défendre Bryonne! Tu trouves qu'elle se comporte comme une mère, toi: tu as oublié toutes ces fois où on a été obligés d'aller rechercher Billy à la garderie ou à l'école parce qu'elle l'avait _oublié !_ Sans compter qu'elle n'est pas fichue de garder un emploi et qu'elle change de copain tous les deux jours. Maman, elle est enceinte et elle ne sait même pas qui est le père! Billy est en danger: imagine qu'un des détraqués qu'elle ramène chez elle vienne à..."

Eve n'osa pas terminer sa phrase, terrifiées par l'idée qui venait de naître dans son esprit. Mrs Brody afficha la même mine inquiète que sa fille cadette.

"Bryonne ne sera jamais qu'un danger pour lui. Toi et papa avaient fait ce que vous pouviez mais vous êtes ses grand-parents. Vous avez fait plus que ce qui vous était demandé et vous avez été formidables. J'adore Billy. je m'occupe de lui depuis qu'il est né. C'est l'être qui compte le plus pour moi avec John. Je ne veux pas le laisser dans cette situation."

Mrs Brody regarda à nouveau le flot d'enfants qui s'échappait dans l'espace encadré par des grilles grises.

"Si cela peut faire votre bonheur...à tous les trois." déclara-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers John, inquiète.

"Eve m'a parlé de Billy. Je sais dans quoi je m'engage et je suis prêt." ajouta-t-il pour la rassurer

"Reste à convaincre ta soeur, Eve. Et ce ne sera pas une mince affaire."

"Je m'en charge... _je suis prête_." reprit-elle. John lui avait dit que cette phrase française était la devise du clan auquel appartenait sa famille. Elle en faisait désormais sa devise aussi. Elle était prête à vivre pleinement. Le ton de sa voix n'annonçait rien de bon pour sa soeur.

John eut un sourire en l'entendant parler ainsi. C'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait le plus: forte, déterminée à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Avec fierté, il posa son bras autour de ses épaules. Eve posa sa main sur la sienne et enlaça ses doigts avec les siens. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit, tout simplement heureuse. Il savoura le sentiment que lui procurait ce regard aimant posé sur lui. C'était nouveau et grisant; pas sûr qu'il s'y habitue un jour ou l'autre.

"Mamie! Tatie Eve!" cria soudain une voix enfantine

Evelyne tourna soudainement la tête vers cette voix. Son visage s'était totalement illuminé. Elle se pencha pour réceptionner un gamin de sept ans avec une impressionnante tignasse rousse toute bouclée. Puis elle se releva en le prenant dans ses bras, un sourire immense sur le visage.

"Tu m'as manqué, mon Billy!"s'exclama-t-elle en l'embrassant avec effusion et joie.

"Beurk! Tatie! Pas devant les copains!"ria-t-il en essayant d'échapper à la pluie de baisers qui tombaient sur lui.

"Tu as raison. Tu es trop grand pour les bisous devant les copains ainsi que pour le bisou et l'histoire du soir."le taquina-t-elle.

"Oh Non! Pas pour l'histoire!" répondit-il en entourant son cou de ses bras "Qu'est-ce que t'as vu pendant que t'étais pas là ? T'as fais quoi ? Dis, dis!"

"Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que j'allais en Écosse. Tu sais ce que j'ai vu ?"

"Non!"

"J'ai vu la grotte de Fingal. Tu te souviens de la légende de Finn Mac Cumaill et de la chaussée des géants ?"

"Oui."

"Et bien, il aurait aussi construit cette grotte. Quand tu rentres dedans, tu es vraiment tout petit par rapport aux pierres."

"Waouh! Et t'as vu le loch Ness ?"

Eve acquiesça. John la regardait discuter avec le petit garçon. Tous les deux avaient en commun leur brillante chevelure rousse. Plusieurs traits se retrouvaient d'un visage à l'autre. Mais Billy avait les yeux bleus et son visage promettait d'avoir des traits aussi durs que les siens. En attendant, c'était là un petit garçon plein de vie.

"Il y a quelqu'un qui est venu avec moi d'Écosse pour te rencontrer. C'est une personne que j'aime beaucoup..."

"Tu l'aimes plus que moi ?" demanda le garçon avec une note d'inquiétude perceptible

Eve l'embrassa sur la tempe pour le rassurer:

"Je t'aime très fort, mon trésor. Mais je n'aime pas cette personne de la même manière que je t'aime. C'est mon...amoureux."

"T'as un amoureux, Tatie ? Comme Bryan et Imelda ?"

"Oui, comme Bryan et Imelda."

"Vous vous tenez la main ?"

"Oui."

"Et vous vous faites des bisous ?"

"Ca nous arrive."déclara gênée Eve

"Moi, je ne veux pas partager tes bisous avec lui!"protesta le petit garçon

"Ce n'est pas la même chose que les bisous que je te fais le soir. Ceux-là, ils ne sont que pour toi et personne ne te les prendra. Avec mon amoureux, on s'embrasse comme Mamie et Papy."

"Beurk! J'en veux pas des bisous comme ça. Il peut les prendre!"

Eve éclata de rire devant sa réplique

"En tout cas, mon amoureux va bientôt devenir ton tonton et il a hâte de te rencontrer. Tu veux lui dire bonjour ?"

"Je vais avoir un tonton! Chouette!" s'exclama le petit garçon en s'agrippant davantage encore au col du manteau de sa tante.

Cette dernière lui embrassa la joue, heureuse qu'il le prenne aussi bien. John lança un regard à sa future belle-mère, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Mrs Brody souriait tendrement devant ces retrouvailles. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas tout gâcher.

"C'est qui , C'est qui son nom ?" demanda Billy

Eve se tourna vers lui. John retint son souffle et sourit en espérant ne pas paraître plus effrayant ainsi. Il se rapprocha doucement de sa femme et de son neveu.

"Billy, je te présente ton oncle John. Il vient d'Ecosse et c'est presque le même guerrier que ceux que tu croises dans mes histoires." chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille du petit garçon en plongeant son regard dans celui de son amant.

John était fils unique et il n'avait quasiment jamais eu de contact avec des enfants. En tant qu'instructeur, il n'était pas tendre non plus avec ses recrus qui bien souvent étaient déjà des durs à cuire. Aussi ne savait-il pas comment si pendre avec ce petit bonhomme pour qui la vie n'avait pas dû être tendre.

"Salut mon gars." déclara-t-il en essayant d'adoucir sa grosse voix rocailleuse.

Billy resta silencieux de longues minutes qui décourageaient Eve et John. Et puis...

"Dis, est-ce que si tu te maries avec Tatie, je ne la verrai plus parce que vous partirez en Ecosse ?"

Eve sentit la brusque montée de panique chez son neveu.

"Mais non, mon coeur. On ne sera pas séparé..."chercha-t-elle à le calmer.

"Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles!" cria-t-il soudainement en attirant sur eux le regard des mères de famille et des autres enfants "C'est rien qu'un voleur!"

Eve comprenait la terreur de son neveu: il était trop souvent abandonné par sa mère et jamais pris en considération par les hommes de cette dernière. Mais aucun mot qu'elle n'utilisa parvint à calmer Billy. Et puis soudain John fut à leur côté et il se mit à la hauteur de Billy.

"Dis-moi, bonhomme, comment tu t'appelles ?"

Billy le regarda avec circonspection.

"Billy."

"Moi c'est John. Dis, tu l'aimes beaucoup ta Tatie ?"

Le petit garçon resserra ses bras autour du cou de sa tante en acquiesçant.

"Ca tombe bien parce que moi aussi. Ta Tatie m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et tu sais quoi, je me suis dit que tu devais être un petit gars extraordinaire. Et maintenant, je serai très content de devenir ton ami parce que non seulement Tatie serait contente mais parce que tu me plaît bien."

Tu voudras de moi, même quand tu seras avec Tatie dans la chambre. je ne vais pas vous emmerder ?"

"Billy!"s'écrièrent en même temps Eve et Mrs Brody "Où as-tu entendu ce genre de mot ?"

"C'est Kevin, le copain de maman, qui dit ça quand je suis là-bas."

"Je ne veux plus entendre ce vilain mot dans ta bouche. Sinon, je la passerai au savon."le menaça Mrs Brody

"Pardon Mamie."

Le petit garçon eut l'air tout penaud.

"Billy ?" l'appela doucement John "Tu ne me gêneras jamais. Et j'espère même que tu seras d'accord pour qu'on fasse des choses ensemble."

"Comme quoi ?" demanda l'enfant curieux.

John se pencha vers lui en prenant garde à ne pas l'effrayer:

"Pendant les vacances, je vous emmènerai chez moi en Ecosse. On ira attraper des saumons dans la rivière de mon villoage."

Les yeux de Billy brillèrent soudainement:

"Avec des cannes à pêche ?"

"Avec des cannes à pêche."assura John

"Et on fera aussi des cabanes ?"

"Sans aucun problème."

Leur groupe prit le chemin du retour et tout le long de la route, Billy ne discuta qu'avec John, délaissant sa tante et sa grand-mère qui ne lui en tinrent pas rigueur. Loin de là, elles étaient heureuses de cette rencontre qui faisait du bien à leur famille.

 **Ouf! Un seul jour de retard! A la semaine prochaine et n'oubliez pas la petite review qui me pousse aux fesses. ^^**


	61. Chapter 61

**Bonjour**

 **Désolé pour l'absence de publication mardi dernier, mais c'était la grosse panne d'inspiration pour mes trois fics. Mais c'est reparti pour un tour. D'autant plus que j'ai eu de nouveaux lecteurs qui m'ont laissé des reviews très positives et motivantes. Cela a été un vrai coup de fouet. Merci donc à:**

 **Aliena, Azazelleetgabriel, Margotte0502, Angie Corleone et AkaiiKitsune**

 **Sans plus attendre, un chapitre plein de passion qui devrait faire monter la température chez vous. ^^**

 **Chapitre 61**

 _ **L'amant**_

"Eve ?"demanda John peu sûr de lui.

La jeune femme l'avait emmené dans une librairie après qu'ils avaient pris le petit-déjeuner chez ses parents en compagnie de Billy et qu'ils avaient déposé le petit garçon devant la grille de l'école. Billy ne s'était pas départi de son sourire et leur avait fait promettre de venir le chercher à la sortie du midi. Étant en congés, ils avaient flâné ensemble dans les rues de Limerick, profitant enfin de cette nouvelle vie qui commençait pour eux. Ils avaient parlé à coeur ouvert de ce qu'ils désiraient, de ce qu'ils allaient faire, de ce qu'ils allaient construire. Ensemble.

C'est ainsi qu'ils décidèrent de revenir en Irlande après la mission d'Eve et de s'y installer, même si John garderait sa petite maison des Highland. Elle leur servirait de maison de vacances. Ils partiraient avec Billy en Belgique pour le travail de la jeune femme qui débutait en avril. C'était une mission de six mois. Eve avait déjà commencé les démarches pour être attachée aux services diplomatiques du Royaume-Uni. Ils allaient donc beaucoup bouger. Mais ils se feraient un devoir de permettre à Billy de rester en contact le plus possible avec ses grand-parents et dans une moindre mesure avec sa mère. Eve ne voulait pas être accusée d'avoir enlevé l'enfant.

La jeune femme se retourna à l'entente de son prénom et faillit éclater de rire en voyant le panier de son compagnon débordant de livres sur la paternité et les différentes manières possibles d'élever et d'éduquer un nourrisson jusqu'à un adolescent. John semblait prendre son nouveau rôle très à coeur et cela ne fit que renforcer l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

"Crois-tu que si j'achète un cadeau pour Billy, j'essaye d'acheter son affection ?" s'inquiéta-t-il

 _Bon, apparemment, elle l'avait laissé un peu trop longtemps au rayon psychologie enfantine._

Eve se rapprocha de lui et lui prit fermement mais doucement le panier des mains. Se faisant, elle effleura ses doigts. Ce simple contact l'électrisa soudainement. Même s'ils partageaient la même chambre, ils n'avaient pas sauté le pas. l'occasion ne s'était pas encore présentée avec la fin de cette mission chaotique, la convalescence de John, le retour en Irlande et les démarches pour adopter Billy. John n'avait même pas eu le temps de poser ses affaires dans leur nouvel appartement. Elle-même ne s'était pas encore vraiment familiariser avec les lieux. L'endroit était pour l'instant encore impersonnel. Ils avaient entamé beaucoup de choses en même temps sans vraiment profiter de l'essentiel, d'eux.

Elle se souvint de ce qu'ils avaient entamé dans la chambre d'hôpital et immédiatement le souvenir des lèvres de John sur sa peau, de ses mains sur son corps et de son désir pour elle entre ses jambes accéléra les battements de son coeur. Elle rougit de sentir brusquement une montée de chaleur envahir son corps et son intimité s'humidifia. John remarqua le brusque changement de carnation chez sa compagne.

"Eve ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?" s'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement.

"Oh non ! C'est tout le contraire." répondit-elle doucement en le poussant à poser son panier et en s'approchant de lui pour respirer son parfum d'homme. "Je dirai même que j'ai faim..."

John, ne comprenant pas tout à fait ce qui était en train de se passer, fronça des sourcils.

"Si tu veux, il y a un salon de thé pas loin. On est passé devant tout à l'heure." rappela-t-il

"Ce n'est pas de ce genre de faim dont je parle." sous-entendit-elle avec un sourire prédateur.

John n'osait plus la toucher depuis l'entrée de Nori et Dori dans sa chambre, mais il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'en avait plus envie. C'était même un supplice que de se coucher et de se réveiller dans le même lit qu'elle sans oser aller plus loin qu'un baiser. Mais jusqu'alors, Eve n'avait pas semblé vouloir retenter l'expérience plus qu'agréable qu'elle lui avait offerte à l'hôpital. Et il ne voulait pas se comporter comme un muffle avec sa bien-aimée.

Mais ses mots...Mahal, ses mots venaient de libérer le désir qu'il bridait en lui. Et il était comme un animal sauvage affamé. Elle était là, l'attendant comme toujours. Pris d'un besoin impérieux, il posa sa main à l'arrière de sa nuque et l'attira à lui. Ses lèvres prirent possession des siennes, renforçant le brasier qui brûlait en lui. Il menait une danse tout à la fois lascive et féroce, tendre et passionnée. Il voulait montrer à sa compagne que le vieux loup solitaire qu'il était pouvait la combler de toutes les manières possibles.

Eve passa ses bras autour du cou de John. En aucun cas, elle ne voulait rompre le contact qui les unissait. Elle avait besoin de son toucher. Terriblement besoin. Elle ne craignait pas cette passion qu'il avait jusque là retenue avec une fermeté féroce.

"Allons chez nous."proposa-t-elle en parvenant à détacher ses lèvres des siennes. Un manque cruel se fit immédiatement sentir en elle.

John acquiesça. Eve éclipsait le reste du monde à ses yeux. Ils entendirent bien quelques murmures sur leur passage car leur baiser n'avait pas été des plus discrets, au milieu de l'allée éclairée qu'ils étaient, mais ils ne les entendaient pas. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose: retrouver sa femme et la découvrir pleinement.

Ils firent le trajet jusqu'à leur appartement dans un état second. C'était une lutte de tous les instants pour ne pas se jeter l'un sur l'autre. A l'étage, John bouillonnait intérieurement tandis qu'Eve peinait à glisser la clé dans la serrure, déconcentrée qu'elle était par les baisers de son amant. Enfin quand la porte s'ouvrit, une odeur de peinture fraîche et de meubles neufs leur sauta au nez mais ils ne s'attardèrent pas dessus car John cala Eve contre la porte qu'il referma sans douceur. Ils reprirent ce qu'ils avaient si bien commencé. L'odeur de neuf disparut remplacée par l'odeur de l'autre. Les puissantes mains de l'ancien soldat parcouraient le corps de la traductrice avec avidité, caressant et pétrissant tour à tour. L'une d'elles souleva le pull de la jeune femme pour caresser sa peau. Elle était douce et tendre. Sa main calleuse remonta doucement son buste tandis que sa langue entraînait de nouveau celle de sa compagne dans un ballet sensuel. Eve n'était pas en reste puisqu'elle déboutonnait la chemise de son compagnon avec la ferme intention de le sentir tout contre elle.

Elle fut cependant surprise lorsqu'il la souleva soudainement comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un fétu de paille. Il la poussa à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Leurs bassins collés l'un à l'autre lui permirent de sentir toute la dureté de son désir pour elle. John ne reculerait plus: ils allaient s'aimer totalement.

"La chambre ?"gronda John

"Tout droit puis couloir de droite." répondit-elle entre deux baisers "Mais...qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Ça se voit non ? Je respecte la tradition."

Eve éclata de rire alors que John l'avait prise dans ses bras comme une mariée. Mais survint un imprévu lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre...

"Ah oui...euhm...le lit..." se rappela gênée Eve

Le lit en question n'avait pas encore été monté et le matelas était encore étendu sur le sol sous son plastique. Sans rien dire, John posa Eve sur ses pieds et s'accroupit à côté du matelas. Il arracha le plastique, n'ayant plus la patience d'attendre. La main de sa compagne apparut dans son champ de vision et elle tira à son tour l'emballage. les lambeaux de ce dernier retombèrent autour du matelas. Eve se mit à genoux pour se rapprocher de lui. Ses mains encadrèrent son visage. Elle aimait le contact de sa barbe qui commençait déjà à repousser contre sa peau. John releva son visage vers elle et la jeune femme l'embrassa doucement presque timidement. Il sentit un léger tremblement parcourir ses mains. En ouvrant les yeux, il posa ses mains sur les siennes.

"Tout va bien, mo ruin ?"s'inquiéta-t-il

La jeune femme acquiesça mais il sentit clairement qu'elle cherchait autant à se persuader elle-même qu'à le persuader.

"Eve, si tu ne veux plus..."

"Non! Non...mais..."

Elle se tut, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour refouler une envie de pleurer soudaine. Elle sentait tout son courage l'abandonner soudainement et elle ne supportait pas de se savoir si faible en ce moment. John la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer sentant sa détresse. Il caressa doucement son visage en repoussant des mèches de ses cheveux cuivrés qu'il plaçait derrière ses oreilles.

"Dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas." l'encouragea-t-il

"C'est idiot."souffla-t-elle "Tu as le droit d'en rire si tu veux, mais...je...je suis toujours...vierge à mon âge."

Elle baissa la tête pour éviter son regard. Cette information fut comme un coup de poing pour John qui se raidit. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question alors que pourtant leur différence d'âge le taraudait toujours. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Eve était une telle beauté qu'elle devait certainement avoir attiré des garçons et des hommes et elle exprimait une telle sensualité...

"Et c'est pour toi que je le suis restée. Avec un autre, je n'aurais jamais pu. Ça aurait été comme te trahir."murmura-t-elle

John se releva du matelas et quitta la chambre.

Alors c'était ainsi que tout allait finir. John ne la touchait que très peu auparavant mais maintenant, il allait la fuir parce qu'elle s'était gardée pour lui et était de ce fait vierge. Eve ne comprenait plus; des larmes de frustration lui montèrent aux yeux. En silence, elle attendit d'entendre la porte de son appartement se refermer. Elle se replia en position fœtale. Mais ce fut le chuintement d'une porte intérieure qui lui parvint puis le bruit d'une valise qu'on ouvrait et fermait. Intriguée, elle se redressa et entoura ses genoux de ses bras tandis que ses longs cheveux roux ruisselaient sur ses épaules et couvraient ses bras.

"John ?" appela-t-elle timidement.

Comme réponse, son compagnon revint avec sa grande serviette de bain d'un brun qu'elle trouvait hideux. Il la rejoignit sur le matelas et la déposa à côté d'elle. Puis, il la surplomba de tout son corps pour l'embrasser. Du pouce, il essuya une larme.

"Ne pleure jamais pour le vieux con que je suis, Eve." lui ordonna-t-il

"J'ai cru que..."

La jeune femme, honteuse de sa supposition, ne prononça pas la suite de sa phrase. Ils s'étaient compris.

"Je t'ai fait une promesse, Eve. Tant que tu voudras de moi..."

Eve se sentit rassurée par ses mots et sa présence. John s'allongea à côté d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras puissants en attendait. Il voulait qu'elle ait le choix, qu'elle initie ou non le premier geste. Il voulait qu'elle se sente importante et adorée. Tout ce qu'il se permit fut de respirer ses cheveux. Puis il sentit son amante prendre sa main droite pour la poser sur la bordure de son pull et sa main gauche sur le bouton de son pantalon. Elle guida ses doigts, de sorte qu'ils n'étaient que des outils entre ses mains délicates.

John lui laissa le contrôle. Elle se redressa et, aidée de ses mains, se dévêtit doucement. Vêtement après vêtement, le corps d'Eve se dévoila: une peau laiteuse piquetée de grains de beauté, un ventre doux et deux seins ronds aux pointes fièrement dressées. Eve se sentit gênée de sa semi-nudité. Elle amorça le geste de se couvrir la poitrine de ses bras mais John l'en empêcha et posa deux baisers au-dessus de chaque sein. Il était resté presque silencieux tout le temps qu'avait duré cet effeuillage, presque car l'accélération de sa respiration, ses soupirs étranglés et ses déglutitions prouvaient qu'il appréciait ce qu'il avait vu et ce qu'il voyait. Il lui fit poser ses bras sur ses épaules. Il posa ses larges mains de chaque côté de ses hanches arrondies, rapprochant ainsi son bassin du sien. Eve se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant contre son entre-jambe le désir de John. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur ses épaules pour lui retirer la chemise qui baillait sur son torse. John était peut-être plus vieux qu'elle mais son corps ne portait d'autre stigmate du temps que les poils grisonnants couvrant ses pectoraux et son ventre. En soupirant, elle laissa ses doigts glisser le long de sa peau halée. John avait l'impression qu'elle dessinait des chemins de feu dans sa chair. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle intensité dans les plaisirs de la chair. Le soldat qu'il était n'avait jamais laissé son cour et son âme être conquis par la moindre de ses conquêtes. De plus, il était un homme dur et pas franchement beau selon les cannons: coucher avec une femme n'était que l'affaire d'une nuit. Mais Eve avec ses longs cheveux roux qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et ses seins blancs était une sirène qui l'attirait avec ivresse. Tandis qu'elle s'affairait maintenant à retirer la boucle de sa ceinture. Elle avait perdu sa timidité, ne désirant plus qu'une chose. John dans sa totalité. ce dernier l'obligea à se relever un instant pour lui retirer son propre jean. Ce faisant, il l'allongea doucement sur le matelas et lui retira doucement son vêtement. se forçant à ne pas la brusquer, John fit glisser ses mains le long de ses jambes, du haut de ses hanches jusqu'au bout de ses orteils. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle était le genre de fille à se vernir les ongles. Et encore moins avec ce rouge vif qui eut un effet prodigieux sur son aine. Il embrassa avec passion ses jambes, alternant le droite et la gauche, mordillant, suçotant, savourant son parfum et son goût de femme. Il remonta peu à peu jusqu'à son mont de Vénus encore protégé par une culotte de coton violette très sage. Il releva la tête vers elle. Eve crut qu'elle allait devoir l'encourager de nouveau mais John ne lui adressa pas un regard quémandeur. Non, ses yeux étaient ceux d'un prédateur et d'un conquérant. il saisit entre ses dents l'élastique de son sous-vêtement et recula pour le retirer. La température d'Eve déjà bien élevée augmenta encore. Elle souleva une jambe puis l'autre et elle se retrouva totalement nue devant cet homme. Elle faillit rougie, elle qui était si pudique, mais quelque chose dans son regard lui donna confiance et assurance. Elle se redressa dans toute sa glorieuse nudité et ses mains terminèrent de lui retirer son pantalon. John la vit hésiter devant son boxer. Il prit ses mains et les baisa avec tendresse avant de l'encourager à se rallonger sur la serviette qu'il venait d'étendre. Elle se laissa faire. Puis il lui tourna le dos un court instant pour retirer son sous-vêtement. Eve eut une vue splendide sur son fessier. Si l'âge avait tendance à ramollir cette partie de l'anatomie humaine, John faisait une remarquable exception. Ses muscles étaient fermes, presque durs. Eve avait l'impression d'être face à un hercule et de n'être qu'une brindille qu'il pourrait briser quand bon lui semblerait. Mais savoir qu'il était capable de douceur avec elle ne fit que renforcer son amour et son désir. Le bruit de plastique arrachée lui parvint aux oreilles.

De nouveau, elle se redressa et vint se coller au dos de son amant. Elle mordilla gentiment sa nuque et ses mains vinrent rejoindre celles de John. Ce dernier sursauta presque quand il vit et sentit les doigts de son amante se mêler aux siens pour l'aider à dérouler le préservatif. Il était affreusement conscient de son souffle contre sa peau, de ses seins contre son dos, de son intimité humide contre ses fesses et surtout de ses mains autour de lui qui, peu à peu, s'enhardissaient et le touchaient plus fermement. John se ressaisit et attrapa les mains d'Eve qui avaient commencé le plus sensuel des va et vient. Il lui fallut tout son sang-froid de soldat pour ne pas céder à la tentation. C'était son plaisir à elle qui comptait d'abord. Il se retourna et prit quelques minutes pour profiter de sa beauté. Puis, il l'allongea avant de s'étendre à ses côtés. Elle le regardait; c'était si intense et si confiant qu'il se sentit rougir comme une jouvencelle. Elle voyait tout aussi bien ses muscles que ses nombreuses, trop nombreuses cicatrices qui se croisaiennt et recroisaient sur sa peau balafrée. Il sentit sa main glisser sur sa joue avant d'explorer son cou, son torse, ses cuisses puis elle remonta lentement, tellement lentement.

"Tu es beau."chuchota-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour li.

Il retint sa main.

"Non, Eve. Non, je ne suis pas beau." déclara-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux

Il voulait lui rappeler qu'il n'était plus qu'un soldat usé. Mais il sembla que ses mots repoussèrent l'appréhension qu'elle avait et qu'il voyait dans son regard. Elle remonta sa main pour attraper sa nuque et l'attirer à elle. Les pointes de ses seins effleuraient son torse et il en était douloureusement conscient.

"Tu es beau." répéta-t-elle

Pour elle, il était la beauté de la force et tout son corps l'exprimait; chaque cicatrice, chaque blessure ne le rendait que plus désirable.

Elle avait dit ces mots en chuchotant contre ses lèvres et sa main, comme indépendante de sa propre volonté, était redescendue cajoler l'érection de son amant. John voulut de nouveau l'arrêter mais Eve savait s'y prendre. Ses doigts étaient divins et il perdit bientôt toute velléité de résistance, se retrouvant gémissant et soupirant dans la chevelure soyeuse d'Eve. Il s'enivrait de son parfum tandis que dans ses reins commençait à naître le tiraillement annonçant prochainement sa fin.

Eve sentait monter en elle une chaleur intense et son ventre se tordait d'anticipation. Même au plus fort de son plaisir personnel, jamais elle n'avait connu un désir aussi intense.

John se laissa engloutir par le plaisir en criant le nom de sa maîtresse et en se répandant dans le préservatif. pendant de longues secondes, son esprit ne fut plus qu'un vide de plénitude et de satisfaction qui ne pouvait concevoir qu'une seule pensée: Eve. Son souffle était court et à chaque inspiration, son odorat était saturé par le parfum entêtant de sa compagne. Il était comme celui d'une fleur qui s'ouvre au petit matin sous le premier rayon chaud du soleil. Tandis que sa main glissait pour rejoindre celle d'Eve toujours autour de son sexe maintenant fatigué, il se redressa pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas de mots, il ne voulait que sa langue et ses lèvres et qu'ils créent un nouveau langage rien que pour eux. Son baiser fut toujours passionné mais il exprima quelque chose d'autre, de nouveau: la confiance entière et totale en elle et en lui. Il avait toujours cru en elle mais pas assez en lui.

Eve se laissa entraîner dans ce baiser où l'un et l'autre donnait autant qu'ils recevaient. Ce n'est qu'au moment où ils manquèrent d'air qu'ils se séparèrent. La jeune femme ne savait plus où elle était, à peine qui elle était. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que le monde se limitait à cet homme qui la surplombait et la comblait:

"Où as-tu appris ça ?" demanda-t-il aussi essoufflé qu'elle.

"Ça quoi ? Embrasser ou branler ?"le provoqua-t-elle pleine d'une nouvelle assurance.

Oh! Il semblait que le langage cru faisait son effet sur John dont les pupilles s'élargirent encore un peu. A noter pour la prochaine fois, se dit-elle.

"A branler." répondit John sans chercher à modérer ses propos.

Eve se redressa pour s'appuyer sur ses coudes avant de répondre. Elle était à la même hauteur que lui et lui offrit un sourire moqueur:

"Je n'ai pas toujours été une femme et je n'ai pas toujours été le gentil et naïf Ori, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

"Seigneur! Qui l'aurait cru ?" s'amusa-t-il avant de poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le rire d'Eve se changea bientôt en soupir de plaisir quand John s'attaqua à la peau sensible de son cou. Sa barbe grattait délicieusement sa peau, lui envoyant des décharges directement dans le centre de son plaisir. Et les mains de John étaient partout et nul part à la fois, effleurant, caressant puis taquinant ses mamelons durs et sensibles. Peu à peu, ils descendit pour découvrir ce corps offert.

"Oh! Mon dieu...John!"s'écria la jeune femme en se cabrant quand les lèvres de son amant se refermèrent sur son mamelon.

Tout son corps semblait s'être changé en une boule de nerfs à vif et la moindre caresse, le moindre contact la propulsait toujours plus haut vers une chute qui sera délicieusement vertigineuse et longue. Elle gémit de plaisir quand sa langue chaude vient remplacer ses doigts sur le second mamelon. De sa main, elle vint caresser le crâne lisse de son compagnon. Cela n'avait pas changé en deux vies. Une tonsure n'était pas forcément attirante mais John dégageait tant de magnétisme presque animal qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour un défaut capillaire qui ne déservait pas son charme. En appuyant légèrement, elle l'encouragea à poursuivre ses marques d'attention. Elle sentit sa main gauche descendre le long de son ventre.

"Ah!"

John fit courir un large doigt entre ses plis avant de finir sa caresse en effleurant le bourgeon de sa maîtresse. La sensation procurée n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qu'avait pu se faire Eve. C'était plus appuyé mais en même temps moins assuré car il y avait une volonté de donner avant de prendre. Eve s'arqua pour prolonger ce contact divin, s'accrochant aux épaules larges et sûres de son fiancé. C'était tellement bon, tellement puissant qu'elle ne trouvait pas de mot pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.

"Tout va bien ?"

Elle reconnut à peine la voix de John plus grave encore qu'à l'accoutumée. On aurait dit un roulement de tonnerre qui la fit frissonner de désir.

"Eve ?"

Elle acquiesça pour le rassurer, n'étant pas sûr de sa voix. Allongée, elle baissa la tête vers sa poitrine pour le regarder. Elle lui sourit.

John se sentit de nouveau durcir à la vue de ce sourire épanoui et ce regard encore embrumé de plaisir.

"Encore." réussit-elle à réclamer malgré sa voix peu assuré.

John ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son appétit qui semblait se révéler insatiable. Il lui fit ouvrir les jambes et s'installa entre elles, caressant sa peau douce, remontant de nouveau vers son mont de Vénus. Eve écarta sans crainte les jambes mais elle fut nerveuse et quelque peu gênée de voir la tête de Dwalin disparaître entre elles. Mais la gêne fut balayée par le plaisir que lui prodigua cette fois-ci la langue de son amant. Des jurons en khuzdul lui échappèrent lorsqu'un orgasme la foudroya sur place en la laissant pantelante.

"Eh bien! Je ne te savais pas aussi vulgaire." s'amusa John en se relevant.

Il avait son goût sur ses lèvres et cela le rendait fou d'y gouter à nouveau.

"Si tu ne veux plus m'entendre dire de grossièretés, tu n'as qu'à m'occuper la bouche."répondit-elle du tac au tac

Le soldat grogna d'approbation devant un tel comportement; c'était une surprise agréable et excitante que de découvrir une Eve provocante au lit. Ce mélange avec sa sensualité naissante était de plus en plus érotique. Il couvrit son corps du sien, lui faisant clairement sentir son excitation.

"Ça t'occupe assez, cela ?"la chercha-t-il en appuyant son érection contre sa féminité.

"Je ne sais pas...il faut voir s'il a la taille d'occuper beaucoup de place."

Elle riait pour cacher à quel point elle était excitée mais aussi terrifiée. Mais la peur ne fut plus rien lorsque John fit glisser doucement leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre. Assurément, il allait prendre de la place, mais tout irait bien car John était avec elle. D'instinct, elle écarta encore plus généreusement les cuisses. John entendit sa respiration s'accélérer.

"Eve, que ce soit maintenant ou même quand nous aurons commencé, si tu veux que j'arrête, tu me le dis et on stoppe tout."lui promt-il

"Mais...et toi ?" s'inquiéta-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux

"Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je saurai me débrouiller. Si tu as mal, tu me le dis, d'accord ?"insista-t-il en la sondant dans les yeux.

Elle acquiesça.

Dwalin l'embrassa de nouveau et elle put se gouter sur sa langue. L'expérience étrange grisa ses sens. La première chose qu'elle sentit fut son poids sur elle. Il ne l'écrasait pas mais il l'enfonçait doucement dans le matelas. Et elle aimait cela; elle avait l'impression d'être protégée du monde extérieur par un mur de chair qui la cachait des attaques possibles de la vie. La deuxième chose fut une pression contre son entrée. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'enfonce en elle en une seule fois. A la place, elle le sentit glisser en elle tout doucement sans cesser de l'embrasser et de la caresser. La troisième chose fut l'impression de tiraillement, de déchirement, de douleur, comme si on lui enfonçait un pieu dans son ventre. C'était un peu le cas. Mais elle ne voulait que la douleur se mette entre eux. Aussi, elle serra les dents. Cependant, elle sentit que l'avancée de John s'était arrêtée. Eve le regarda: pourquoi son visage était-il flou ? Quelque chose de doux et de chaud coula le long de sa tempe pour se perdre dans ses cheveux épars: elle pleurait.

"Eve..."commença John

Il amorça le mouvement de se retirer mais Eve était aussi têtue que lui. Elle emprisonna sa taille de ses jambes. De peur de lui faire plus de mal encore, John cessa tout mouvement.

"Ne t'en va pas, s'il te plaît. Ne t'en va pas."le supplia-t-elle

"Je refuse de te faire mal."lui répondit-il en essuyant ses larmes.

"La douleur ne durera pas."répondit-elle

"Mais tu es seule à souffrir."

Et cela, il ne pouvait le supporter.

"Donne-moi la main alors."

Il obéit. Ils enlacèrent leurs doigts.

"Nous ne sommes plus qu'un." chuchota Eve en regardant leurs mains jointes.

John posa son front contre le sien, tous deux humides de sueur. Son désir devenait douloureux à force de l'attendre, mais si cette douleur pouvait le rapprocher de ce que vivait Eve, il l'endurerait encore et encore sans se plaindre. Ce fut Eve qui amorça la suite de leur union. Elle obligea son amant à s'avancer en elle. Les barrières de l'hymen cédèrent. John eut les doigts de sa main broyés par la poigne de son amante avant que sa prise ne se détende lentement.

Maintenant, ils ne formaient plus qu'une seule chair et qu'un seul coeur.

Et ce fut à leur propre rythme qu'ils commencèrent à deux l'ascension vers les cimes du plaisir que procure l'amour vécu pleinement.

 **Et voilà, un jour de retard. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle idée de publier le jour où secrets d'histoire passe à la télé. ^^ J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce lemon. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire mais j'y suis parvenue. Vos avis ?**


	62. Chapter 62

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **J'espère que vous allez très bien. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent: il semblerait que le couple EVE/John soit très apprécié. Normalement, j'ai encore deux chapitres à écrire sur eux avant que nous ne passions à d'autres personnages. ne vous inquiétez pas vous aurez des nouvelles de nos chers Béatrice et Lucas; Je vous fais juste mariner. ^^**

 **Je ne vous ferai pas attendre plus longtemps pour la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 62**

 _ **De l'art de former un couple normal avec un passé chargé**_

Eve savourait ce moment: la chambre était calme, chaude quand dehors on entendait le vent souffler et surtout, elle embaumait l'odeur de John. John qui, actuellement, lui servait de délicieux oreiller. Son bras gauche lui enserrait la taille tandis qu'elle sentait sa main droite parcourir ses cheveux. La caresse était si douce qu'Eve se serait volontiers laisser aller au elle n'avait pas le temps pour cela. Il serait bientôt l'heure d'aller chercher Billy. Elle releva la tête et trouva le regard de John posé sur elle. _Pourrait-elle jamais s'habituer à être regardée avec autant d'amour ?_ Elle espérait que non.

"Ça va ?" s'enquit John. Sa voix rocailleuse courait sur elle, lui donnant des frissons et une folle envie de remettre le couvert.

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire indolent en repoussant quelques mèches qui lui gênaient la vue. La jeune femme se redressa sur un coude avant de venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tout son corps était agréablement endolori. John répondit avec plaisir à son baiser et Eve sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

"On n'aurait pas dû le faire en pleine journée." commenta Eve en nichant son visage dans le cou de John pour cacher un sourire amusé.

"Pourquoi ?" s'inquiéta-t-il brusquement en fronçant les sourcils.

Il recula légèrement pour voir de nouveau le visage de son amante où il découvrit un sourire joueur qui le rassura avant qu'elle ne lui réponde:

"Parce que je ne suis plus très sûre de vouloir quitter ce lit maintenant."

"Moi non plus. Mais heureusement pour Billy, nous sommes des adultes responsables."

A l'entente du prénom de son neveu, Eve se redressa comme un ressort. Par instinct, elle voulut ramener la couverture sur elle mais de couverture aucune trace. Leur désir avait été si ardent qu'ils ne s'étaient embarrassés d'aucune fausse pudeur.

John remarqua sa gêne qui l'amusa beaucoup.

"Aurais-tu encore quelque chose à me cacher, mo ruin ? Je pensais pourtant avoir totalement...cartographié ton corps. Il y a certaines découvertes que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier. Comme ce grain de beauté..."

Et il se pencha pour embrasser au-dessus de la fesse droite d'Eve le dit grain de beauté. La jeune femme poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de rire.

"Ni celui-ci."ajouta-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur un autre grain de beauté placé insolemment tout en haut de l'intérieur de la cuisse de son amante.

"John, si tu continues, nous serons en retard."s'amusa-t-elle

Mais John ne l'écouta pas et continua son inventaire. Cependant, il se redressa et son regard fixa le sein droit de sa compagne. Eve savait ce qu'il y avait dessus. Aussi s'empressa-t-elle de cacher une tâche de naissance assez longue.

"Eve..."

Il redevint silencieux. Son regard ne quittait pas ce morceau de peau qu'elle cachait. Il savait quelque chose qu'elle ne faisait que soupçonner.

"C'est là que tu as été blessé dans la Moria, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ce n'était pas une question, ni une supposition. Il savait alors qu'elle n'avait jamais évoqué ce souvenir qui avait hanté tous ses cauchemars.

"Comment sais-tu ça ?" s'inquiéta-t-elle "Personne ne pouvait savoir."

"On n'a jamais eu de nouvelles de votre colonie. Je ne sais su que plusieurs années après que tu étais parti avec eux. Puis-là, Balin m'a raconté qu'il avait été tué là-bas et Béatrice a raconté ce qu'elle savait de la quête de l'anneau. Son neveu et son compagnons ont trouvé ta chronique sur ton..."

John se tut, refusant d'imaginer dans quel état ils avaient trouvé l'un des plus puissants royaumes nains réduits en cendres. Eve s'efforça de chasser les souvenirs déplaisants qui tentaient de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa conscience.

"Mais comment as-tu deviné pour la blessure ?"

John se redressa et s'assit derrière elle. La jeune femme sentit ses mains démêler ses cheveux.

"Ca, c'est grâce à Lucas. Avant qu'il ne se fasse avoir par les russes, il est passé entre mes mains pour être formé. A cette époque, il n'avait pas tous ses tatouages. J'ai vu une tâche de naissance assez grande là aussi pile à l'endroit où Azog l'avait atteint."expliqua-t-il en achevant de tresser ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent silencieux, songeant tous deux à leurs amis restés à Londres qui espéraient le rétablissement de l'ancien agent du MI-5.

Eve finit par se relever en grimaçant. Son entre-jambe la tiraillait et elle remarqua qu'elle avait un peu de sang séché sur sa peau.

"Va à la salle de bain et pense à aller aux toilettes."lui conseilla John en la regardant sans vergogne.

Eve ne discuta pas et suivit ses conseils. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, son compagnon était à moitié habillé. Il avait retiré la serviette souillée. Torse nu, il cherchait sa chemise dans sa chambre. Cette dernière avait atterri en haut de l'armoire, ce qui fit rire Eve. Elle tenta e vain de la décrocher avant que son amant ne lui vienne en aide.

"Je ne veux pas te presser mais, même si j'aime beaucoup la vue que tu m'offres, il va falloir que tu te presses pour t'habiller."

"Il est quelle heure ?" réalisa-t-elle soudainement

"Onze heure cinq."

Eve jura et John eut droit à un ballet comique réalisé par la jeune femme qui rassembla ses affaires avant de s'habiller en catastrophe.

A l'heure de la sortie des classes, Billy jeta un regard hésitant vers la grille. Il y avait comme à chaque fois beaucoup de parents mais il était habitué à ne jamais trouver le visage de sa mère parmi eux. Souvent, il retrouvait ses grand-parents qui venaient le chercher après que tout le monde soit parti parce qu'il était prévenu trop tard que maman n'était pas venue. Aujourd'hui, il espérait de tout coeur pouvoir partir en même temps que les autres. il espérait que les adultes tiennent leur promesse. La journée avait bien commencé: Papy et Mamie lui avait appris qu'il allait passer les deux prochaines semaines au minimum chez eux. Il aurait pu se sentir triste que Maman ne veuille plus de lui encore une fois mais Tatie Eve était revenue de son travail avec un oncle qui ressemblait à un super-héros. Il allait pouvoir prouver aux autres qu'il ne mentait pas quand il disait que son oncle était un vrai guerrier. _Mais encore fallait-il que les adultes tiennent leurs promesses..._

"Billy!"l'appela soudain une voix bien connue.

 _Ils étaient venus! Ils avaient tenu leur promesse!_ réalisa le petit garçon plein de joie.

Il aperçut sa tante qui lui faisait de grands signes. Son futur oncle était là lui aussi! Billy se mit à courir vers eux, son cartable aux couleurs d'Iron Man qu'il espérait rencontrer un jour bringuebalant derrière son dos.

"Tatie! Tonton!" cria-t-il

Il espéra bien que ceux qui s'étaient moqué de lui le regardaient bien quand son oncle John le prit dans ses bras pour le poser sur ses épaules. A cet instant, il était le roi du monde.

 **Enfin un chapitre publié en temps et en heure. ^^ Vos avis? Bon après je pense que maintenant vous me connaissez, vous savez certainement ce qui va se passer. ^^**


	63. Chapter 63

**Bonjour**

 **Vous avez droit à un miracle: un chapitre publié à temps! Bon, il est un peu court mais je crois que vous allez l'adorer. Pensez à sortir vos mouchoirs quand même. Je n'ai pas voulu gâcher ce moment important pour nos personnages par ce que je le réserve pour la suite.**

 **Merci à Aliena, Azazelleetgabriel, Margotte0502 pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**

 **LXIII**

 _ **Où l'on respecte les traditions**_

"Billy ! Prépare tes affaires. On retourne chez Papy-Mamie."prévint Eve depuis la cuisine où elle achevait de mettre dans un panier les plats qu'elle avait préparé pour le dîner habituel chez ses parents.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils étaient revenus en Irlande et chacun avait trouvé son rythme assez facilement. John avait posé ses valises chez elle et cela semblait définitif. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse. Quand elle avait donné de ses nouvelles à Remus, celui-ci s'était montré réellement heureux pour elle.

"Billy ?" appela-t-elle une deuxième fois, peu habituée à ce que son neveu ne lui réponde pas immédiatement.

"J'arrive !" entendit-elle soudainement.

Eve termina tranquillement ses préparatifs, rassurée. Ils avaient rencontré une assistante sociale qui leur faisait passer de nombreux tests pour savoir s'ils étaient aptes à prendre en charge un enfant. Et jusqu'ici son bilan s'avérait très positif même si, au départ, la différence d'âge entre John et Eve l'avait inquiétée. Finalement, elle avait été rassurée d'apprendre que Billy avait été pris en charge dès son plus jeune âge par des membres de la famille responsables. Et elle avait constaté que le couple était très solide et très uni. Plus même que tout ceux qu'elle avait rencontré. Ils avaient donc l'appui de l'état pour adopter son neveu. ne restait plus qu'à trouver Bryonne pour lui mettre le marché en main et lui faire signer les papiers. Mais cette gourde n'était pas joignable ce qui avait tendance à agacer la famille qui, ayant trouvé une nouvelle stabilité , ne voulait plus de cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus d'elle.

"Dis Tatie ?"

"Oui, Billy ?"l'encouragea-t-elle en se tournant vers son neveu.

Il venait d'arriver avec Dwalin. Elle sourit tendrement en voyant à quel point ces deux-là s'entendaient bien. Billy adorait, pour ne pas dire qu'il portait aux nues son oncle, déclarant qu'il voulait être soldat comme lui plus tard (une idée qu'Eve n'appréciait pas trop.). John, quant à lui, semblait avoir adopté Billy. Dans tout ce qu'il faisait avec lui, que ce soit les devoirs, les jeux, l'histoire du soir ou les sorties au parcs, Eve retrouvait le comportement d'un père. Il veillait sur leur petit garçon sans avoir peur de gêner le système éducatif mis en place par Eve. A cet instant, l'oncle et le neveu avait un air complice qui intrigua la jeune femme.

"J'ai quelque chose pour toi de la part de Tonton." déclara sérieusement son petit garçon en venant vers elle pour lui tendre une petit boîte au velours bleu un peu élimé par endroit. Eve sentit le rythme de son coeur s'accélérer brutalement.

"Merci mon chéri." déclara-t-elle en prenant la boîte qu'il lui tendait.

Le velours semblait lui brûler les doigts.

Dwalin lui avait déjà fait une tresse d'engagement. Il n'avait quand même pas été faire des folies ! Elle lui lança un regard accusateur auquel il répondit par un sourire qui lui donna subitement envie de l'embrasser.

Elle ouvrit la boîte avant de brusquement la refermer, éblouie par une bague de fiançailles en or blanc patinée par le temps et sertie de diamants sur une monture octogonale.

"Mais tu es complètement fou !" s'exclama-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

"Elle te plaît ?" se contenta de demander Dwalin en riant.

"Bien sûr qu'elle me plaît. Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de dépenser ton argent pour ça."

"Rassure-toi, Miss Econome, c'était la bague de ma grand-mère."

Eve ne sut que dire et regarda avec plus de révérence la petite bague innocente qui miroitait gentiment à la lumière naturelle.

"Tonton, je crois que ton cadeau, il plaît pas à tatie."chuchota Billy, gêné de voir des larmes dans les yeux de sa tante.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Billy, ce n'est pas ça. Au contraire, ce cadeau me fait très plaisir. Tellement plaisir que je crois bien que je vais pleurer. Mon dieu, je m'étais toujours promis de ne pas pleurer si tu venais à faire ça." déclara-t-elle mi-riant, mi-pleurant.

John s'approcha d'elle, plus heureux que jamais de cette nouvelle vie qui s'ouvrait à prit la bague dans le coffret ouvert qu'Eve tenait toujours. En cachette, il avait pris une de ses bagues pour faire ajuster l'anneau. Elle devait donc aller comme un gant à la jeune femme. sa mère et son frère seraient fiers de lui car il respecta le protocole des gentlemen jusqu'au bout en posant un genou à terre devant sa fiancée. Eve se mit à rougir furieusement. Son visage et ses oreilles se teintèrent d'écarlate.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Relève-toi!" lui ordonna-t-elle

Il lui prit la main gauche. Il savait que tout cela n'était que pure formalité mais il ne pouvait empêcher son coeur de battre furieusement. Et son appréhension se trahit dans ses paroles:

"Ma fierté d'Ecossais en a pris un coup le jour où tu m'as embrassé la première, parce que tu as eu plus de tripes que moi pour faire ce dont j'avais envie depuis un bon moment. Je ne pensais pas que je me ferais attraper un jour, et encore moins par un lutin irlandais de ton espèce. Je croyais que j'aimais mon célibat; en fait je t'attendais seulement. Je pensais que j'étais du genre à me faire obéir sans effort, mais c'est toi qui me fait marcher à la baguette. Tu es la seule qui puisse supporter mon caractère et qui arrive même à le trouver agréable, tu es la seule femme que je veux à mes côtés parce que tu es la seule qui puisse me rendre heureux. Et je vais profiter du fait que tu sois totalement prise par surprise pour te poser une seule question: femme, veux-tu bien m'épouser ?"

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle éclata de rire en entendant sa question. C'était du Dwalin tout craché ça: abréger au plus vite un moment qui le mettait mal à l'aise, quitte à être un peu bourrin.

"Eve, c'est un poil vexant là !"

La jeune femme réussit à se calmer pour répondre à l'une des questions les plus importantes de sa vie:

"Oui mais gare à toi si tu me parles encore comme un sauvage. Sinon, je te materai."répondit-elle en bénissant le ciel d'avoir retrouvé sa répartie.

Elle pensait que John allait dire quelque chose mais ce dernier se redressa. Elle se retrouva dans sa puissante étreinte en train d'être embrassée avec ardeur. Puis il lui glissa l'anneau au doigt. Eve savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'émouvoir d'une si petit chose mais c'était tant de bonheur soudain pour elle qui pensait que sa vie était terminée avant même d'avoir commencé. Elle enlaça le cou de John, ne sachant plus si elle riait ou si elle pleurait.

"Alors Tatie, tu es contente?"demanda Billy peu sûr de lui.

Eve se dégagea légèrement de l'étreinte de son fiancé pour inviter Billy à les rejoindre.

"Très contente, mon chéri." répondit-elle

Jamais elle ne fut plus heureuse qu'à cet instant, entourée des deux hommes de sa vie. La vie ne faisait que commencer pour eux.


	64. Chapter 64

**Bonjour.**

 **Petite info: il risque d'y avoir de gros retards de publication sur mes fics la semaine prochaine parce que c'est la rentrée. Je reviendrai aussi vite que possible. Merci de votre compréhension.**

 **Sinon, merci pour vos review et pour votre suivi constant. Cette fic aura un an dans deux jours et cela fait vraiment chaud au coeur de voir que vous continuez de la suivre Merci beaucoup. Cela signifie que je ne me suis pas perdue en route.**

 **Merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews: Aliena Wyvern, Azazelleetgabriel, Margotte0502 et Angie-Corleone.**

 **On continue l'histoire de notre petit couple John/Eve qui est le couple le plus plébiscité étrangement. ^^**

 **LXIV**

 _ **Mes beaux-parents et moi**_

Eve avait craint, non sans raison, la réaction de ses parents quand il remarquerait sa bague de fiançailles scintillant à son annulaire. Il avait fallu du temps à son père pour digérer le fait que sa fille soit en couple avec un homme qui avait presque son âge. D'un commun accord, John et elle avait décidé d'attendre quelques jours avant de revenir sur le sujet du mariage. Mais désormais, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. Son père ne pouvait pas manquer de remarquer ce nouveau bijou. Il ouvrit à un moment donné la bouche mais un regard de sa femme avait suffi pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait tout intérêt à peser attentivement ses mots avant de parler. Il était donc resté silencieux une grande partie de la soirée. John et Eve avait senti son regard sur eux et avaient faits de leur mieux pour ne pas être déstabilisés. Eve en était donc au point de se mordre furieusement la langue pour éviter de dire la parole qui déclencherait le conflit ouvert quand sa mère lui demanda de l'accompagner à la cuisine pour préparer le café. La jeune femme lança un regard mi-ahuri-mi-désespéré à Mrs Brody. _Ne voyait-elle pas qu'il suffisait d'un rien pour mettre le feu aux poudres ?_ Mais sa mère dont elle s'était rapprochée ces derniers temps lui fit un sourire encourageant et rassurant. Eve se leva donc, non sans serrer discrètement la main de John pour l'inciter au calme et à la maîtrise.

Une fois que les femmes eurent quitter la salle à manger, Mr Brody demanda à Billy d'aller jouer dans le salon. le petit garçon se leva mais avant de quitter les lieux, il vint voir John:

"Tu viendras me raconter mon histoire toute à l'heure avec Tatie Eve ?"lui demanda-t-il en espérant pouvoir garder un peu plus longtemps son oncle et sa tante auprès de lui.

"Bien sûr bonhomme." le rassura-t-il en posant sa main sur sa tête.

Billy lui sourit avant de partir jouer dans le salon. Ragaillardi par l'affection de son garçon, John fit face à son futur beau-père. Ce dernier ne lui offrit aucun digestif. Bien que d'une carrure plus frêle que la sienne, son regard était noir de colère et...de peur.

"Vous auriez pu me demander mon autorisation avant de faire votre demande."attaqua-t-il directement.

"Me l'auriez-vous seulement donné ?"objecta calmement John

Il savait que dans les conflits, celui qui l'emportait était celui qui gardait la maîtrise de ses nerfs. Mr Brody ne répondit pas, analysant ses arguments. John prit donc la parole:

"Vous continuez certainement de penser que votre fille fait une erreur en acceptant de devenir ma femme. Je ne vous ferai pas le coup du jeune premier qui cherchera à vous plaire à tout prix. Je ne vous parlerai pas de moi mais de votre fille. Je vous demande seulement de comparer l'Eve d'avant son séjour en Écosse et celle qui vous est revenue. Comment était-elle avant?"

Mr Brody resta silencieux durant quelques instants, regardant le plafonnier.

"Terne...je dirais même éteinte. Eve n'a jamais été un bout en train. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup et elle ne semblait jamais être vraiment avec nous. Et puis ses cauchemars...elle nous en parlait avant, quand elle était petite. Des images terribles...plus terrifiantes encore quand c'est une enfant de cinq ans qui vous les décrit en disant qu'elle venait de mourir. Elle en parlait comme si elle y était vraiment en étant d'une précision et d'une logique inquiétante. J'avoue que j'ai pris peur à l'idée que ma fille devienne folle et j'ai commencé à la repousser inconsciemment pour ne pas voir que je ne pouvais pas l'aider à se débarrasser de ça. Et plus elle grandissait, plus il me semblait qu'elle se refermait, que je perdais le contact avec elle. Parfois, elle me regardait puis elle détournait rapidement les yeux quand je la surprenais. Mais j'ai vu ce qu'elle essayait de me cacher: que je n'étais pas à la hauteur, qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur moi et pire...qu'elle acceptait cela, comme si elle était seule au monde." déclara avec difficulté Mr Brody.

"Je sais que je n'ai pas été un père modèle, que j'ai laissé mes filles se débrouiller seules. je sais que j'ai abandonné Eve à son sort. Ma fille a bien du mérite d'avoir réussi alors que je ne croyais pas en elle, que j'attendais à chaque fois le moment où elle allait se laisser happer par cette part d'elle-même qui m'effrayait et que je guettais tout en faisant semblant de l'ignorer. Oui, elle a bien du mérite de s'en être sortie quand je vois ce que Bryonne qui avait plus de choses pour elle est devenue. J'essaye de récupérer les choses. Mais il semblerait que ce soit trop tard. Eve a changé. Elle a réussi à devenir plus forte sans nous. Elle fait sa vie et elle est plus heureuse qu'avant. Je suis soulagé qu'elle ait pu trouver sa place, qu'elle n'ait plus besoin de moi. Rendez-vous compte: je suis soulagé de pouvoir me dire que maintenant ce n'est plus mon problème. Je n'ai pas été un bon père et encore aujourd'hui je ne le suis pas. J'ai été lâche et je suis passée à côté d'elle. Aujourd'hui, je me demande seulement si je connais ma fille. Eve a beau être avec nous tous les jours depuis son retour, c'est seulement aujourd'hui que je me rends compte qu'elle est presque une étrangère pour moi, pire qu'elle est une étrangère qui est désormais au-dessus de nous. Au final, je ne tiendrais jamais une grande place dans sa vie."

Mr Brody se tut et se leva pour prendre deux verres et une bouteille de brandy dans le vaisselier qui se trouvait derrière lui. lorsqu'il se retourna, il posa les verres sur la table avant de les remplir d'une généreuse rasade d'alcool et d'en glisser un vers John.

"Je m'en veux un peu. C'est vrai, autant être honnête. C'est vous qu'elle regarde désormais. J'ai même l'impression que vous êtes un peu celui qu'elle semblait attendre. C'est sous votre regard qu'elle s'épanouit. Vous avez décidé de vous marier; c'est sûr que j'aurais préféré qu'elle choisisse quelqu'un de moins, comment dire, admirable. Là, j'aurais eu l'espoir de pouvoir me rattraper, de briller à nouveau à ses yeux. Mais elle cerne bien le caractère des gens, ma fille et si elle vous a choisi, c'est parce qu'elle doit savoir que vous êtes celui qui pourra vraiment la comprendre et la soutenir. Plus que ça, elle est loyale, à la limite de l'acharnement, la preuve avec Billy; combien de fois aurait-elle pu couper les ponts...mais elle revient toujours pour lui. Si je lui imposais de choisir entre nous, je crois qu'elle n'hésiterait pas un instant à nous laisser pour rester avec vous. Alors je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous donner ma bénédiction, si je ne veux pas que la fracture soit totale."

Il redevint silencieux avant de vider son verre, le regard amère. John but le sien plus lentement. il avait vu Eve, cachée dans le coin de la porte. Elle avait tout entendu. Et maintenant, elle regardait cet homme qui semblait si fragile avec un regard désolé. Elle avait fait le deuil de ce père depuis bien longtemps. Elle n'éprouvait plus qu'un peu de pitié pour un homme qui n'avait pas pu comprendre et empêcher le naufrage de sa famille. ils partageaient peut-être le même sang mais il avait raison: ils étaient des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Et elle n'avait pas envie de devoir faire plus d'efforts pour construire un lien dont elle n'avait pas vraiment envie. Elle avait retrouvé ceux qui avaient été sa famille maintenant, ceux dont elle s'était languie toutes ces années. Elle n'avait plus besoin d'eux maintenant alors que son père et sa mère commençaient à faire un pas vers elle. Cela la rendit amère: jamais elle ne s'était douté que son bonheur se construirait au prix de celui de ces gens qui n'étaient coupables de rien d'autre que de ne pas savoir ce qu'était que vivre plus d'une vie. Elle laissa quelques minutes à son père pour se remettre.

Pendant quelques instants on n'entendit dans la salle à manger que le tic-tac de l'horloge et les bruits que faisait Billy en jouant.

"Même si vous avez l'impression d'être passé à côté d'elle, vous avez encore une chance de nouer des liens. En Écosse, on dit que la seule chose qui soit définitive est la mort. Rien n'est donc perdu: à vous de choisir si vous allez faire un pas vers votre fille ou non. Dans tous les cas si vous avez des regrets, ce sera uniquement parce que vous n'aurez rien tenté pour rectifier le tir." se contenta de dire John avant de finir son verre sans regarder Mr Brody.

Il parlait en connaissance de cause et il savait qu'Eve était parfaitement d'accord avec lui; ils savaient ce que c'était que de vivre avec le regret, avec la torture qu'était cette perpétuelle question " _Et si..._ ".Il était heureux qu'elle ait eu le courage de passer des suppositions à l'action.

Eve essuya une larme traitresse avant de rejoindre son fiancé et son père.

"Qui veut du café ?"proposa-t-elle en s'efforçant de paraître naturelle et surtout pas abattue.

Sa mère la suivait en apportant un gâteau et les tasses sur un plateau. Elle déposa le tout sur la table. les deux hommes acceptèrent volontiers une tasse.

"Billy, tu veux du gâteau ?" demanda Mrs Brody à son petit-fils

La réponse de ce dernier fut brusquement couverte par le bruit de coups de poings violents donnés contre la porte. John regarda sa femme et sa belle-famille: Billy avait lâché ses jouets pour se cacher derrière le canapé. Ses futurs beaux-parents semblaient accablés et Eve, sa tendre Eve, fut la première à se redresser. Dans ses yeux, il lisait de la détermination mais aussi de la peur et du chagrin. Elle ne dit rien mais se rapprocha de Billy pour le cacher derrière son corps. Les coups redoublèrent d'intensité et furent accompagnés par une voix de femme:

"Putain! Vous allez ouvrir ou vous voulez que j'défonce votre porte!"

John se leva, prêt à rencontrer sa future belle-soeur.

 **Tadam!**

"Même si vous avez l'impression d'être passé à côté d'elle


End file.
